One Wizarding Summer
by twistyguru
Summary: Sequel to 'Once Upon A Cedric', Harry/Cedric and the summer after the Tri-Wiz. SLASH, manipulative!Dumbledore, new toys, new Marauders, new discoveries, an eccentric French wandmaker, Mad-Eye Moody and the usual suspects...with Cedric very much alive!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sequel to 'Once Upon A Cedric', probably want to read that fic first. This fic picks up right where 'Once Upon' leaves off, and deals with Harry and Cedric's summer immediately following the Tri-Wizard Tournament (Harry's 4th year). Contains Harry/Cedric SLASH: don't like, don't read. Also manipulative!Dumbledore, harridan!Molly, new toys, new discoveries, new Marauders, and an eccentric French wandmaker.

Disclaimer: don't own, no profits, homage to JKR, just playing in her sandbox, promise to play nice, please don't sue.

**Chapter One**

**Note:** _(private discussions)_

"I hate you."

"And I love you, which is why we're here."

Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory sat side by side in the waiting room of L'hôpital de Miracles in Paris, France. Needless to say, Harry Potter was NOT happy with his boyfriend at the moment.

Their vacation had been going well. Returning to London after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the pair had spent a relaxing two weeks staying with Cedric's parents in London. The Headmaster had been quite reluctant to allow this, but since he actually wasn't Harry's legal guardian he had little say in the matter. Petunia Dursley had only been too happy to agree to Harry being 'anywhere else' instead of Privet Drive. Amos Diggory had also been a great help to the boys, albeit unwittingly, with his firm insistence that the wards on Diggory House were more than adequate to protect the Boy-Who-Lived. Dumbledore found himself in the position of opposing both Harry's blood relatives and a popular Ministry official, with no clear reason except his own preferences. Recognizing an untenable position, he eventually relented, but he was obviously not happy about the matter.

Harry had taken great pleasure in telling the Headmaster that, if Dumbledore couldn't sign a Hogsmeade permission form, he couldn't tell Harry where to go or what to do over the summer hols.

In short order, Harry had utterly charmed both older Diggorys, helping Mrs. Diggory in the kitchen (to the annoyance of the Diggory house elves, Fritch and Wobley). Harry had even cooked for the family a few times, prompting Amos to joke to Cedric that "you might want to keep him, son; he'll make a fine wife!"

Fortunately, Amos was so busy laughing at his own joke (and dodging a smack from his wife Anna) that neither of them saw Cedric choke on his tea and Harry blush all the way to his ears.

Anna Diggory, after smacking her husband ("you great oaf!") had immediately told Harry to pay him no mind, that Harry could cook for her any time he wished. After all, there were many great chefs in both muggle and magical worlds who were men. Later that evening, after his parents had gone to bed, Cedric had earned himself a smack when he solemnly asked Harry to be his bride. Harry had further punished Cedric for his cheek by refusing to cuddle with him…for all of nearly five minutes.

Cedric was glad that he had decided to spend some time in London before they left the country. While Dumbledore's minions from the Order of the Flaming Flamingo—Harry's name for the Order of the Phoenix—spent their time trying to dog Harry's steps, Cedric had been busily floo-ing around London on a number of errands. On their third night at Diggory House, Cedric had gotten his parents out of the house with muggle theater tickets, then announced for the benefit of any prying ears that he, Cedric, was going to drill Harry in privacy and silencing charms. Inside a multilayer bubble of the best charms he could manage, Cedric then told Harry about his trip to the future, a highly-edited version of the 'future history' that he had learned, and showed Harry their trunks and new toys.

Harry had been at times enraged, goggle-eyed, upset, giggly, tearful and then mopey, demanding to be cuddled when Cedric finished. Fortunately, Cedric had had the foresight to make late dinner reservations for his parents after the show, so that Harry had a good long cuddle to improve his mood before they returned. By the next morning, he was still a bit pensive and clingy around Cedric, but not so badly that the still-glowing Diggorys noticed.

The pair had the house to themselves for most of the next day. Mum Diggory (as Harry had started to call her, to her delight) had gone off to her Canasta club full of tales of muggle London's West End and her wonderful son and his good friend The Boy-Who-Lived who gifted she and her husband with tickets to the most marvelous play, and then dinner afterwards, oh they're such wonderful boys, especially that Harry Potter, he's so sweet and modest, not at all what you'd expect, you know….

Harry and Cedric had a good snicker at the thought of the tales Mrs. Diggory was sure to tell 'the girls'. Then, Cedric earned himself yet another good smack when he suggested that his mother and her 'girls' might form their very own chapter of the Harry Potter Fan Club.

Amos Diggory took time out from his busy schedule to drop by Arthur Weasley's office 'just to chat' about his evening out with the missus…courtesy of 'my son, and Harry Potter—they're best mates, you know'. He was the talk of the water cooler all that week, to his poorly-concealed glee.

The extra time alone let Harry ask most of the questions he had thought up during the night, most of which he asked from inside the crook of Cedric's arm as they sprawled on the divan. By the time Mum Diggory returned Harry was almost back to his old self…and he and Cedric had begun making plans….

Incidentally, Cedric redeemed himself for his earlier comment when he whispered in Harry's ear that he, Cedric Diggory, was Harry's Number One Fan, now and forevermore. That earned him a contented 'mmmm' and a happy wriggle, with which Cedric was well satisfied.

One of their biggest problems continued to be Dumbledore, and his insistence that Harry's safety wouldn't allow him to go…well, anywhere, much less to other countries. Harry's first suggestion—that Bumbles be told to go get stuffed—eventually was presented to the Headmaster in terms of Cedric Diggory serving as Harry's chaperone and guardian during the summer months. This was not well received by anyone except Harry, Cedric and the parents Diggory.

_("Oh, Mr. Chaperone, sir…I'm sure my virtue will be in no danger at all, I feel soooooo safe!_

_*smack* "Shut it, prat."_

_"Ow! You're a prat, that hurt."_

_"Oh, poor baby… let me kiss it better."_

_"Oooo, Mr. Chaperone, sir…you kiss it better sooooo good…"_

_"Shut it, prat.")_

The Headmaster's counter proposal—that Harry be restricted to Grimmauld Place for the entire summer 'for his own safety'—resulted in the spontaneous destruction of several objects in his office and Harry threatening to run away to the Americas and let Voldemort have the whole sodding country. This was not well received by Dumbledore or any of the OFF squad.

_("I swear, Cedric…as far as I'm concerned, Moldy Shorts can AK the lot of them, starting with Bumbles…and Fudge-for-brains, too!"_

_"Harry! You don't mean that, and you know it! Now, calm down, let's try to think of something else…preferably something not stupid, alright?"_

_*sigh* "I know…but Ced, it's been like this my whole life! Why can't he see that I'm not just a weapon for him to hide away until it's time to use me?"_

_"I know, love, it makes me angry, too…but we've still got to work something out for the summer, and we're not ready to cut loose from Dumbledore or the Ministry just yet."_

_"I know…I just wish…."_

_"Me, too…but we can't, not yet. Now, let's see if we can come up with something we can live with, shall we?")_

At the next meeting Dumbledore tried playing dirty. He brought in Molly Weasley to cry, rant, scream, threaten, sob, wail, shriek, berate, bemoan and otherwise be unhelpful in every way possible to guilt Harry into compliance with the Headmaster's wishes. Harry listened to every word stoically, then stood quietly. "I'm sorry…I guess I really have no family after all," he said as he walked out, Molly's hysterics following him out the door.

_("Cedric, how could she say some of those things?"_

_"I don't know, love…I just don't know."_

_"For Merlin's sake, you'd think I had asked for permission to spend the summer in a Turkish prison! Or maybe smuggling opium out of Afghanistan…or running a Hong Kong brothel. Do they really think I'm so awful?"_

_"No, Harry…but I do think they've lost sight of Harry the person, instead of Harry Potter, Savior of Wizardkind."_

_"Ced…I just get so tired…."_

_"I know, love. Just remember, you've got me here now. You don't have to do it alone."_

_"Oh, Ced…is it any wonder I went Dark without you?"_

_"Hush…you weren't Dark, I've told you that. You were just misunderstood, that's all."_

_"Huh. It's a good thing we haven't told the Flaming Flamingo crowd about…what might happen. Otherwise, I'd be in Azkaban already for sure."_

_"Well, stop worrying about it, I won't let that happen, ever."_

_"I know…I'm counting on it."_

_"Good. Now, just rest. We'll have to go back tomorrow…and next time, I'll hex Molly Weasley myself, if I have to."_

_"Oh, Ced…how could she say some of those things?"_

_"Shuuuuuuush. Just rest, now.")_

Finally, a compromise was reached. Harry wouldn't leave Diggory House without an escort while in London, and Bill Weasley would meet the pair in Paris to accompany them to Egypt. There, Remus Lupin would take over chaperone duties until they returned to Diggory House. Mr. and Mrs. Diggory would join the boys in Greece (Amos hadn't been able to arrange his vacation any earlier), and follow them to Egypt, where Bill Weasley was going to be their guide.

Unfortunately, the family Diggory would only be together for those few days, as Amos had to return to the Ministry and Anna didn't want to vacation without her husband. As she said, "You two boys go and enjoy the rest of your vacation without the old crowd to slow you down…just be careful, mind you." This had the advantage (from Dumbledore's point of view) of allowing Lupin to accompany the boys without having to discuss with Cedric's parents just why he felt it necessary to send a dangerous creature with them on holiday.

_("Oh, I'm sure that'd go over well with your Mum, Ced…the boys can't take care of themselves, so I'll just send a WEREWOLF with them…for their protection, you understand…."_

"_Wait, Harry, you forgot…it's also for the GREATER GOOD!"_

"_Oh, of course, how could I forget that?"_

"_Well, of course, the Boy-Who-Lived just doesn't have the same concern, the same compassion for the wizarding world as World's Greatest Bumblebee…."_

"_*snicker* You bloody well got that one right. Barmy old coot…."_

"_Oh, I did check the lunar calendar, just to be on the safe side…the full moon will be four days before Remus is scheduled to meet us, and we'll be back well before the next one."_

"_Thanks, Ced…as nice as Remus is, I've met his…other side. It's not something I'd recommend."_

"_I understand completely, Harry.")_

Cedric would then accompany Harry to Grimmauld Place for the remainder of the summer, where Mad-Eye, Lupin and Sirius Black would be training the boys until they returned to Hogwarts. This had many advantages—except that Dumbledore was still insisting that Harry would be safer at Privet Drive, something everyone else had realized was NOT going to happen—with the only 'drawback' being that Cedric would have to be inducted into the Order of the Phoenix. Since refusing membership to a Tri-Wizard champion and known supporter of the Light would have been…difficult at best (especially since the Boy-Who-Lived and his Godfather, who just happened to own the house where the Order held their meetings, were both actively pushing his membership), that was regarded as a 'done deal'.

_("Sirius, if they think they're going to keep Cedric out, they can bloody well get themselves another Dark Moron killer!"_

_"Mr. Black, what Harry is trying to say is…._

_"…is that he supports his friends, Cedric. Something which I, as his Godfather, happen to be in agreement with. Don't worry…between the two of us, Harry and I will handle the Flamingos."_

_"Yeah. See, Ced, I told you Sirius would be on our side."_

_"Absolutely. There's just one thing, Mr. Diggory. I understand that you and my godson are…more than just friends."_

_"Mr. Black, I want you to know that Harry and I have never…."_

_"Never given in to the little perv, have you? Yes, he's told me…at great length, I might add."_

_"Harry!"_

_"Sirius!"_

_"I just want to say, Harry, I can appreciate the urges and desires of youth. However, as your Godfather, I really appreciate Mr. Diggory's desire to do the right thing…otherwise I'd have to hex his bits off."_

_"Sirius!"_

_"Mr. Black, I assure you…."_

_"Cedric…call me Sirius. I'm not going to give you the obligatory 'hurt my Godson and die horribly' speech, alright? Let's just take it as read, understand?"_

_"Yes, sir…I mean, yes, Sirius. I really do care for Harry…enough to know we need to wait."_

_"Good."_

_"Sirius?"_

_"Yes, pup?"_

_"I hate you both.")_

After their time in London, the pair had traveled by International Floo to Paris, where they had been met by the Delacour family. Prior to leaving Hogwarts, they had arranged to spend time with Fleur and her family, seeing the sites of Paris in the company of the natives. Fleur and Gabrielle had promised the boys 'ze Grande Tour', and they had been true to their word.

If they 'accidentally' gave Dumbledore and the Order the wrong date for their departure for Paris, well…accidents happen. At any rate, the emergency portkey Sirius gave each of them should have been ample protection in and of itself—for anybody except manipulative, "greater good" obsessed old coots.

All in all, it promised to be an...interesting…summer.

A/N: Why are Harry and Cedric in a Paris hospital? Guess you'll just have to wait to find out....

I could say more, but where would be the fun in THAT? Besides, maybe this way I'll get indignant reviews (hint, hint).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: see first chapter, please. More adventures in Paris for the boys...and if one of you talented artists wants to whip up a sketch of Harry in a new outfit, please feel free (me, I can't draw stick people).

**Chapter Two**

Wizarding Paris was absolutely spectacular, especially for Harry. Cedric had been to Paris once before, and had some experience with travel. Harry, in contrast, had rarely been allowed out of the confines of Number 4, Privet Drive, much less travel to another country. Cedric shifted between amused by Harry's wide-eyed delight at the experience, sad that he had seen so little in his life, and furious at the Dursleys for their treatment of him. He consoled himself with the thought that he had blasted Harry's cupboard into splinters and that Harry would never be going back there ever again.

They had spent their first day shopping in the Rue de Lumière, Paris' equivalent to Diagon Alley. Gabrielle and Fleur had taken to heart Cedric's suggestion that Harry needed an entire new wardrobe, spending almost an entire day making Harry try on outfit after outfit. Harry, predictably, had been thoroughly unamused…until he saw himself in the first ensemble the girls had selected.

"Wow…this looks…nice." Harry almost couldn't believe his eyes. Used to seeing himself in Dudley's shapeless, too-large (and hideously ugly, all of the Dursley's between them not having the fashion sense of a color-blind house elf) cast-offs, actually wearing something well-made, well-fitting and stylish was…something of a revelation.

Of course, the totally gobsmacked look on his boyfriend's face might have contributed to some of Harry's enthusiasm.

Cedric was absolutely speechless. Harry had come out of the dressing room clad in a loose white silk poet's shirt, all lace and ruffles at neck and cuffs. Black denim pants molded themselves to Harry's legs and tucked into a pair of black leather boots. Fleur had added a black leather choker around Harry's neck, and somehow managed to make his hair look artfully mussed instead of ratty. Stealing his glasses—"these are 'orrible, 'arry, zey must go!—she had pushed him out of the dressing room and onto the small stand in front of a set of full length mirrors.

Harry just stood there for minute, looking at himself critically; too self-conscious to really know whether or not he liked what he saw. Turning, he saw Cedric looking at him oddly.

"Cedric, do you like it?"

Cedric nodded dumbly—yes.

"Are these pants too tight? They feel, alright, but…."

Shake, shake—no.

"It's not too flashy, is it?"

Shake, shake, shake—oh, no!

"So you like it?"

Nod, nod, nod, nod—oh, _yes!_

"Fleur, Gabrielle? What do you think?"

"Oh, 'arry, it ez beautiful! You wear et so well, we must 'ave you try on another!"

"Mas oui, 'arry! Try on another!"

And with that, Harry fell into the spirit of the thing. Cedric was amused just by watching Fleur and Harry, assisted by Gabrielle, cut a swath through the clothing shops of magical and muggle Paris. Harry's initial reluctance to buy more than one or two outfits had been waved off by Fleur, with Cedric's assistance. With a wink to Fleur, Cedric commented that as Tri-Wizard champions all, neither he nor Fleur should have to be seen with a vagabond like Harry—or an urchin like Gabrielle, for that matter. When Fleur heartily agreed, Harry and Gabrielle just sniffed and joined together to completely ignore the older pair for almost fifteen minutes.

Harry and Gabrielle had relented when Fleur insisted that they take a break for refreshments. Both English boys expected tea or coffee in one of Paris' many street cafes, but were pleasantly surprised when the girls took them to an ice cream parlor where the sundaes, against all expectations, rivaled those of Florian Fortescue.

By the end of the day, Harry found himself with over a dozen complete 'outfits', several more shirts, pants, socks, four pairs of shoes AND two pair of black boots—one soft, 'deerstalker' pair and one in stiff, shiny leather with nearly two inch heels—two weeks worth of underwear in silk and fine cotton, hiking shorts, a photographer's 'vest of many pockets', and new formal and regular wizarding robes.

"After all, Harry…we're going on vacation, and you never know what we might need…and it's not like we're short of trunk space," Cedric had insisted.

Harry had mumbled something about not needing that much, then acquiesced when Cedric pulled him aside for a quick kiss.

"Shut it, you. You're getting this, no arguments."

"Okay. Prat"

"Yes, you are…MY prat."

"Yeah."

Harry's grin just then meant more to Cedric than all the galleons in Gringott's.

The next day, Cedric convinced Fleur and Gabrielle to help him with a dark and evil plan. Between the three of them, they had convinced Harry to go—then dragged him in—for a checkup at Paris' wizarding hospital. Cedric had been concerned about Harry's general health even before the third task. After finding out about his childhood history of malnutrition and abuse, Cedric wanted an opinion from someone who wouldn't be (possibly) influenced by a certain manipulating Headmaster. He had owled Fleur before they had come to France, and she had arranged an appointment for Harry to have an 'all-over' physical and magical examination. She had been shocked to find out that, as far as Cedric knew, Harry had never had a general exam…just frequent visits for injuries to Madam Pomphrey at Hogwarts.

Cedric had not mentioned his worries about Dumbledore's possible influence on the formidable Matron, but Fleur seemed to have her own concerns. She couldn't understand, when told about Harry's childhood, why he had been allowed to stay in such a horrible place.

"But, Cedric, did ze 'eadmaster not check up on 'arry from time to time? I do not understand zis."

Cedric had no answer for her, but insisted that he wanted Harry—for once in his life—to have a complete exam.

"Of course, Fleur, you realize that we'll probably have to put Harry in a body bind just to get him there…he HATES anything to do with hospitals, he's spent so much time in the Hospital Wing."

"But of course, Cedric…zat will not be a problem for us, you will see."

In the end, Fleur had decided to use a devious and underhanded method to convince Harry to go for his appointment. She had told Gabrielle that she and Cedric were concerned that Harry wasn't growing properly and were worried about his health. Gabrielle, who had idolized Harry ever since the second task, marched up to Harry and coolly informed that he was going to the doctor, and that they were leaving right after breakfast. Her imperious manner and matter-of-fact statements left Harry so stunned that he was out the door and half way to the hospital before he had a chance to object.

When Harry started to balk, Gabrielle had once again put on her "Little Princess" act and ordered him to behave himself. Then in a flash, she completely changed her tactics, and used her own puppy-dog eyes on Harry.

Harry, not used to being on the receiving end of such looks, crumpled like a scrap of parchment.

The wait for 'le doctor', however, found Harry fuming at his boyfriend while Fleur and Gabrielle were browsing the hospital's florist to kill the time while they waited.

"I really don't need to be here, you know."

"I know, but please let the doctor check you."

"I feel fine."

"I know, but I worry about you."

"I said, I feel fine!"

*poke, poke* "Yeah, feels okay to me." Cedric grinned.

"Ow! Git!" Harry sulked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I didn't know you were that sensitive…you must be ill. Oh, look, we're at a hospital…how convenient!"

"I thought you liked me."

"No, you know I love you…which is why I just might break your legs to keep you waiting here."

"Wanker."

"Yes."

"Oh, really?"

"Not with you, at least until the doctor checks you."

"Oh? And then?"

"He can check you again when you turn seventeen."

"I hate you."

"And I love you, which is why we're here."

This scintillating repartee was fortunately cut short by the examination room door opening. A stock older man, balding with a neatly trimmed salt and pepper beard and wearing the green robes of a healer entered.

"Mr. Potter? I am Doctor Latour." His English was flawless with only a hint of a Parisian accent.

"Hullo, Doctor. I'm Harry, this is my...friend, Cedric Diggory."

Cedric rose quickly and offered the doctor his hand. "Hello, Doctor. I'm Harry's guardian for the summer. We're traveling abroad and Harry here has never had a physical examination. Could you check him over fully, please?"

"But of course," the doctor agreed. "I see that you've requested both a physical and magical examination, which is quite appropriate, given the circumstances. Of course, it is rather unusual for a young man of Mr. Potter's age not to have been examined before."

"Harry was raised by muggles, doctor, so his opportunities to be seen at St. Mungo's were somewhat limited. After that, he was at Hogwarts, but…." Cedric shrugged.

"Hey! Still here!" Harry griped. He was still fuming, which Cedric was coming to realize was covering up a very real fear of healers and medical facilities in general. Considering just how many times being Harry Potter had landed him in Madam Pomphrey's care, this was all too understandable. Still, Cedric was determined to have Harry checked, and any problems taken care of.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, that was quite rude of us," Doctor Latour smiled. "Many people, especially young men such as yourself don't enjoy coming here. However, I assure you that we will do everything possible to make this as painless as possible."

"That's alright, Doctor…I understand. Can we get on with it?" Harry said dejectedly, resigning himself to whatever might follow.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter. Now, Mr. Diggory and I will step out for a moment while you put this on, if you will." Latour held out a shapeless hospital gown, which Harry took wordlessly.

Out in the hall, the doctor shut the door firmly and stepped a few paces down the hall, motioning Cedric to follow him.

"Mr. Diggory, what are your specific concerns with Mr. Potter? I must confess, I was rather surprised when I realized that I would be examining the fabled 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Is there some reasons why Mr. Potter does not have a regular English physician?"

Cedric started, unsure as to how to proceed. "Doctor, Harry…I don't know if I should tell you this or not, but Harry was raised by his muggle relatives who…were not the best of parents." He paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Mr. Diggory, I assure you that anything you tell me will be held confidential, unless Mr. Potter's welfare is at risk. I will not hesitate to take whatever steps are necessary to protect a child, even if that child a foreign national."

Cedric smiled, relieved. "Thank you, doctor, but I've already taken steps to keep Harry away from…those people…forever. No, my concern is that he's never really been properly cared for. He's spent so much time in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, after so many accidents…" Cedric just shook his head. "Doctor, Harry's seen and done more than most wizards three times his age, and I just want him well taken care of, physically and magically. Can you do that?"

Dr. Latour smiled. "I believe that I can, Mr. Diggory. And now, if you will have a seat in the waiting room, I'll come and retrieve you when I'm finished with my examination.

A/N: okay, you know when I said I wasn't going to post a new chapter every single day? I lied....

I deserve to be punished severely in your reviews!

**Next chapter:** just what will the healer find? Would now be a good time to take a couple of weeks off before the next post?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And now...Fleur and Cedric have 'the talk', and Dr. Latour presents his findings!

Please see disclaimer in Chapter One.

**Chapter Three**

Cedric Diggory felt like he had been waiting for half of his lifetime in this one room.

He was sitting in a waiting room in Paris' L'hôpital de Miracles, where he had brought Harry Potter for an examination earlier that day. Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, friends from the Tri-Wizard Tournament, had accompanied the two boys to the hospital earlier that day. Currently Gabrielle was off looking for a juice machine, leaving Fleur and Cedric waiting there together, alone.

"Cedric…may I speak with you about 'arry?" Fleur asked hesitantly.

"Of course, Fleur," he replied. He was somewhat curious as to why she seemed so reluctant to talk about…whatever it was. Well, he and Harry did have their secrets, but Cedric couldn't imagine how Fleur might even know enough about _those_ secrets to ask.

"Cedric, Gabrielle said something earlier, and it…it confused me," the French witch began. "Gabrielle is, 'ow you say, 'special'…I mean, she sometimes say things, things a girl of 'er age…merde, zis is difficult for me…Mamma say zat Gabrielle has a Gift, you understand?... today, she say, you and 'arry…"

Cedric gently stopped the embarrassed girl. "What did she say about Harry and me?"

"She said you were ze 'cute couple'…like our cousin Andard, and his friend Louis…they are, 'ow you say…together…." Fleur flapped her hands, clearly trying to find the proper word.

Cedric froze, then slowly asked. "Fleur, if Harry and I were together…like that…would it be a problem?" His voice was low and quite, and he held his breath as he waited for a response.

"Non, certainement pas! It ez just, 'arry will always be dear to us, after ze second task…we do not want 'im 'armed, or 'urt, you ze?" Fleur looked sharply at Cedric, who began laughing quietly.

"Fleur, I love Harry, and I think—I hope--that he loves me. If I were to hurt Harry I don't think that I could live with myself." He took Fleur's hand in his. "I hope it won't be a problem for you or Gabrielle," he was relieved when Fleur smiled and shook her head, "but in case you're wondering, Harry and I haven't been…intimate, more than just snogging."

"Oh, so 'arry is not 'ere because…." Fleur trailed off.

"Oh, no, Fleur! Harry's never had a real examination by a doctor, and with everything," he shrugged. "I wanted him checked by someone who wouldn't just…not do their job because he's Harry Potter."

Fleur nodded slowly. "I think I understand, 'aving zeen for myself 'ow you Engleesh treat 'im."

"Exactly. To them, he's not a real person…and I care too much about him not to do this for him." Cedric looked grim. "I don't think there's ever been anyone to really care for Harry, not since his parents died. No, everyone just treats him like…well, like the Boy-Who-Lived."

Fleur smiled. "Well, we will all care for 'im, now, all of us."

They were interrupted by Dr. Latour opening the door. "Mr. Diggory, could I speak with you for a moment?"

Cedric stood quickly. "Certainly Dr…oh, and this is Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons…."

"Of course, Miss Delacour, another Tri-Wizard champion. My, what an honor it is to meet all three of you! I take it that you are here with Mr. Potter, as well?"

"Oui, Doctor. 'arry is a dear friend. 'ow is 'arry?"

The French healer paused, a slight frown on his face. "So, you are close to Mr. Potter, then?"

Fleur drew herself up. "Doctor, 'arry saved my zeester Gabrielle in ze second task…I adore 'im as my own brother. Please, iz 'e well?"

"Sit down, please, both of you. Mr. Potter is in no immediate danger, no," he said reassuringly. "However, I have found unmistakable signs of significant early childhood malnutrition and neglect, as well as what I strongly suspect is evidence of childhood abuse. Had you not told me of your concerns, Mr. Diggory," he nodded to an anxious Cedric, "I would even now be contacting the proper authorities. But, since you have assured me that Mr. Potter will be appropriately cared for in the future, I am content."

"Doctor…I know Harry's small because of his…treatment…but can anything be done to fix things?" Cedric asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes, of course…in fact, I am quite surprised that your school healer has not already done so." An angry look clouded the healer's face. "I personally find it almost unbelievable that even the most rudimentary correction has not been done. Had you waited another year, two at the most…there would have been little that could have been done. However, since Harry is still a 'growing boy'…." He trailed off suggestively.

Cedric nodded. "Madam Pomphrey may not have had a choice, Doctor…and Harry's never been sent to St. Mungo's." Like so many other students with much less serious injuries, he thought angrily. "But you say that you can help him?"

"Yes…but it will not be pleasant or easy at this late stage. Also, there is the matter of his magical core which must be addressed."

"Magical core?" Cedric asked.

"'is core? What about 'arry's core?" Fleur blurted.

The doctor sighed. "His core is…blocked, by at least two magical barriers. Then, there is the unhealed tear in his core, which is physically tied to his scar."

Fleur gasped, her hand flying to her lips. Cedric just shook his head, confused. "Tear? Harry has a tear in his core? What does that mean?"

Dr. Latour looked grim. "I suspect, based on what little I know about Mr. Potter's history, that the tear in his core resulted from his encounter with the Dark Lord Voldemort as an infant. His scar is the physical representation of that damage, and also most likely marks the spot on his body where Mr. Potter's core comes in direct contact with the external environment. Tell me, he frequently complains about pain in his scar, no?"

"Yes, he does, Doctor. Since the Dark Lord's return," Cedric noted that the French man raised his eyebrows at this, "Harry's scar has hurt him several times. He tries to hide it from me," the older teen sighed, "but I know he's hurting. The one time he talked to me about it, he said that the closer he is to Voldemort, or the angrier Voldemort is, the more it hurts. He doesn't like to talk about it," Cedric finished, shrugging in frustration.

"Oh, 'arry," Fleur whispered. That seemed to be all she could say, but she took Cedric's arm. Squeezing, she tried to offer what support she could.

"I see," Dr. Latour said. He stroked his beard for a moment and then asked. "And is Mr. Potter reluctant to discuss his early life with you as well, Mr. Diggory?"

"Doctor, Harry Potter doesn't like to talk about himself at all, for any reason. He is the most stubborn, hard-headed git on the planet when he wants to be, and one way to make him pull into himself is to try to pry into his childhood. Believe me, I've tried, because I…really like him as a friend, and want to help." Cedric sighed.

"I see," the doctor repeated. "I take it that you two are close?" he asked gently.

"We're close friends, if that's what you're asking," Cedric answered coolly. Beside him, he felt Fleur stiffen, but she said nothing.

The doctor smiled and nodded, as if his suspicions had been confirmed. "Mr. Diggory, I meant no offense. The private life of my patients is just that—private. However, Mr. Potter speaks of you quite highly, and I believe that if he will accept help from anyone, it will be from you. This is good, you see," he smiled, "because the treatments I will be proposing may require several months to complete…and fourteen year old boys are rarely to be counted upon to be diligent with following an old man's medical recommendations." He chuckled, then continued. "However, we will discuss the treatment in a few minutes, with Mr. Potter present. Now, I believe that you were unaware that Mr. Potter's magic was blocked?"

Cedric and Fleur both nodded. Seeing this, Dr. Latour took a deep breath before he went on.

"It is a common practice for parents to place a strong magic blocking charm on their infants, especially if those infants display strong magic early in their lives. For example, flying toys are usually very common, but can make caring for the child difficult. Also, it is thought by some that such charms actually help strengthen the child's magical development, resulting in a stronger core as an adult than would otherwise be present. These charms are almost invariably removed between the ages of six and eight, to allow the core to flourish. In those cases when this is inadvertently not done, these blocks are always—I repeat, always—removed when the child enters magical schooling at age 10 or 11. I can think of no reason why someone would not remove such a charm at this time, unless they perhaps had a reason to keep that person's magic bound. That would, of course, decrease the child's progress in their education as a result." He paused, then went on. "Mr. Potter's infant block is still in place, although it is rather 'frayed around the edges', so to speak. His magic has been actively fighting it for over a decade now, but it still holds." He shook his head. "I cannot imagine how Mr. Potter is able to work any magic at all beyond the most simple of spells."

Cedric spoke softly, his voice intense with an emotion he was afraid to name. "Doctor, Harry can create a corporeal Patronus, and recently dueled the resurrected Dark Lord to a standstill."

"Mon dieu! Ce n'est pas possible!" The doctor gasped.

"Doctor, I tell you, Harry Potter has been doing the impossible since he was a year old. I've seen his Patronus myself."

Dr. Latour shook his head, frowning. For a moment he muttered to himself, then looked up at the two teens standing in front of him. "Then that makes my second finding even more impossible. You see, not only has Mr. Potter's infant block never been removed…but there is a second, more recent block that was placed over it. It is a miracle that Mr. Potter can use any magic at all.

"Doctor, can you tell us when the second block was placed?" Cedric's voice was soft, and he felt Fleur's tension rising to match his own.

"I cannot say precisely, you understand…but I would venture to say not less than two years, and not more than five years ago." Armand Latour had seen many things in his years of practice, and he knew the signs of rising anger in the pair before him. In many ways, he felt the same way, but he knew from long experience that allowing his emotions free reign would not benefit his patient.

"So, about the time Harry came to Hogwarts…is that what you're telling us, Doctor?" Cedric whispered.

Latour nodded. "Yes…and unfortunately, I dare not remove both of them today."

Immediately the two teens in front of him frowned in confusion. Before they could ask, he began to answer.

"If I were to suddenly remove the blocks on Mr. Potter's magic the resultant magical explosion would kill him as well as myself…and probably level this building. No, blocks that have been in place for this length of time must be slowly unraveled…actually, it would be more accurate to say that they must be allowed to unravel, encouraged to dissolve in such a way as they gradually release their hold on their…victim is a poor word, but…."

"Victim will do quite nicely for the moment, Doctor. Although, I would hope that we could avoid using that word in front of Harry." Cedric said flatly.

"I understand, of course. As I was saying, each block must be encouraged to unravel at a measured pace, thus allowing Mr. Potter to adjust to the relatively rapid increase he will experience in his magic. And, because one is laid on top of the other, first the topmost must be removed—and a period of time allowed for Mr. Potter's core to stabilize—before we can even contemplate removing the original, infant block."

"Doctor…iz this dangerous for 'arry?"

The doctor sighed. "I would be lying to you if I told you that there will be no risk. But then, life is a risk, no?" He made a small smile. "I believe that the danger to Mr. Potter will be minimal. However," he held up a hand in caution. "Mr. Potter's magic is obviously very strong, and the potential for accidental discharges is not so small. It may be that whoever is closest to him will be at a greater risk than he, himself."

"I don't care…it will be me, doctor. How long will it take, and when can you begin?" Cedric spoke with calm certainty.

"I can begin today, if you wish. However, there is something else to consider."

"Doctor! What else can zere be? Whatever else can plague dear 'arry?"

"Actually, Miss Delacour, there may be a situation here that works in our favor: Mr. Potter's physical condition."

Once again, the two teens were confused, but all they could do was wait on the doctor to continue.

"Because of Mr. Potter's age, his bones are still capable of growth. Because of this, there is a good chance that we can largely undo the damage his earlier…situation caused. Not all of it, certainly…he will never be quite as tall as he might have been…but nearly so, if we act soon. There are a number of growth potions that are quite effective in these cases, and we can start them immediately. However," once again he raised a cautioning hand. "Accelerating the growth in this manner can be mildly painful, more so than the normal 'growing pains'. Also, it cannot, or should not be done too quickly, for a number of reasons."

"How long, doctor?" Cedric wanted to know. His mind was already racing ahead, planning. Hogwarts was becoming less and less appealing, especially if Harry was going to be receiving proper treatment—and he was, Cedric would see to that if he had to tie the prat down.

Beside him, Fleur was obviously thinking along the same lines. Before the Doctor could speak, she spoke quietly. "Cedric…Beauxbatons is not ze only magical academy in France. If you and 'arry wished…."

"Thanks, Fleur…that may be necessary. Now, doctor, as you can see there are plans which may need to be changed. How long for each treatment, and long for everything to be completed.

Dr. Latour nodded his understanding. "To restore Mr. Potter's growth to its proper state, two to four weeks. We can, at the same time, correct for various conditions…muscle mass, poor vision and so on. Then, once his body has grown and strengthened, we can begin to unbind his magic. As I said, the rapid period of growth which we will induce will work in our favor, in that his core will still be adjusting to his larger stature. There should be ample 'room' for his magic to expand into, thus decreasing the risk of magical 'overflow'. Once that is done," he shrugged. "Then and only then can we begin to address the matter of the tear in his core. It is even possible that, when unblocked, the tear will spontaneously heal. That would, of course, be the best possible outcome."

He stopped for a moment and regarded Cedric carefully. "You understand, I would normally do this only with the consent of a parent. However, I am quite aware that Mr. Potter is a special case, and he has informed me that he considers you his guardian, at least for the summer. I will, of course, defer to his choice in this matter, as I suspect that others who might stand in that position…may not have Mr. Potter's best interests at heart." He and Cedric met each other's eyes carefully, and understanding passed between them.

"Once we begin the unbinding of Mr. Potter's magic, I would be most comfortable if he could be monitored with an examination every week. This can either be done here, or perhaps arrangements can be made with a healer in England." At Cedric's scowl, Latour quickly went on. "I would, of course, be happy to refer you to one of several acquaintances of mine in whom I have the utmost trust, or I could continue to see Mr. Potter myself. The only difficulty which I foresee is that Mr. Potter should not be exposed to excessive portkey, apparition or floo travel for those weeks in which the bonds are dissipating."

"Doctor, assuming that I could arrange transportation that did not require any floo travel, apparations or portkeys, how many weeks will it take to make Harry completely well?" Cedric asked, smiling confidently. He knew of a way to travel between Scotland and Paris in less than two hours, so a round trip journey could be made in a day's time. "Also, would you be willing to see Harry on Saturdays? If not, then we will be here whenever you ask, but weekends would be much easier for us to manage." Feeling Fleur tugging on his arm, he merely winked at her. Bright girl that she was, she smiled back, knowing that an explanation would eventually be provided.

"I typically see patients Monday through Thursday," the doctor said. "But I suppose," he mused. "Do you think Mr. Potter will allow me to document his case for the medical literature? It would be completely anonymous, of course, as I would take great pains to conceal his identity. If so, and if you would be willing to see me on Sunday afternoons, then perhaps we could come to some arrangement." He grinned. "I typically spend the weekends on my farm, you see…the grapes need me."

"I'm not sure about what Harry will say, and I don't want to speak for him," Cedric ventured. "But Sunday would not present a problem for us. Or, if you like, we could see you at your farm…." he suggested.

"I have no objection, but my farm is rather far from the city…and as I said, Mr. Potter should not travel by magically-intensive methods during his treatment."

"Can he fly on a carpet, or a broom?" Cedric asked bluntly.

"Of course…but, I thought that Britain had banned flying carpets? Also, while a broom might not tax him overmuch, the broom charms might behave…unpredictably while his core is adjusting. And Mr. Diggory, it is a very long ride on a broom from Scotland to France," the Doctor reminded gently.

Cedric grimaced at the thought, and Fleur made a face. Then, Cedric grinned smugly. "It's illegal to import flying carpets into Britain, Doctor. However," and his grin spread across his face, "the law says nothing about aerial faux-Persian chassis-based recreational vehicles. Now, how long do you think it will take to make Harry completely well?"

A/N: How long, indeed? You'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out....

My apologies to all for Fleur's accent...writing accents is terribly hard. Also, since my French is weak (at best), I've used an online translator to generate what few phrases I've used. Again, apologies...but if anyone from La Belle France (or other native French speaker) cares to comment, I'll be more than happy to have my efforts corrected. Rest assured, I have a way to avoid any more horrible accents for the remainder of the boy's time in the City of Lights--you'll just have to keep reading to find out what it is. *snicker* Remember, reviews feed the plot bunnies!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Harry and Cedric both meet with Dr. Latour to discuss Harry's condition and treatment. Not much else, but perhaps a few 'doorknob comment' surprises.

Please see previous disclaimer.

**Chapter Four**

Harry Potter was sitting in an examination room in a hospital in Paris, France, plotting evil pranks to inflict on his boyfriend, Cedric Diggory.

On some level, Harry realized that Cedric loved him deeply, so deeply that he would risk the Wrath of Harry just to get Harry a medical check-up. However, Harry Potter hated hospitals almost as much as he hated Dark Lords. So, even though he realized that Cedric was probably right in thinking he needed a good looking over by a healer with no obligations to a certain barmy Headmaster, Harry Potter was still not happy about it.

Harry had just decided that charming Cedric's undershorts to change any skin they touched blue would be a good first step in his retribution when the door to the examination opened. The doctor who had just given Harry the most embarrassingly through examination in medical history entered, followed by the soon-to-be-blue-bum'd Cedric Diggory.

Warily, Harry looked the pair over for any sign of medical devices. When he saw none, he allowed himself to relax slightly.

Dr. Latour sat at the small desk in the examination room and gestured for Cedric to take the other seat.

"Where's Fleur and Gabrielle?" Harry demanded.

"They're waiting for us in the waiting room," Cedric replied calmly. "Why, do you want them to join us?"

"I don't see why not," Harry snapped back. "They're responsible for dragging me here, too…why shouldn't they hear the horrible news, too? Oh, wait, they probably already know that Harry's a stunted freak with messed-up magic!"

"Harry…" Cedric started, then stopped, not knowing how to deal with a Harry in this mood. In desperation, he turned to Armand Latour and shrugged.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you that I only spoke with Mr. Diggory and Miss Delacour because they are both of age, and here with you as your guardians. However, I will tell you that both of them appear to be quite concerned about you, with good reason, as it turns out."

"Humph." Harry turned away from both other men, angry at his friends, the doctor, and himself for acting like such a git. He wasn't prepared for the next question his soon-to-be-pranked boyfriend asked the doctor.

"So, tell me, doctor…how much prat can you cut out at one time?"

Harry spun back around, eyes blazing. "I'm a prat? Who got a 10 year old to do his dirty work? A 10 year old girl, even?" Harry was just getting warmed up when he noticed that Cedric was just grinning at him. Even the doctor was looking away, but his shaking was a dead giveaway that he was laughing at Harry. Narrowing his eyes, Harry gave his boyfriend a death glare, then clenched his teeth angrily. He was prepared to continue his rant until Cedric crossed his eyes at him, then stuck out his tongue.

It was such a ridiculous looking face on his always-serious boyfriend that Harry's anger melted away. He snorted, swallowed a giggle and then started choking. Before he could move away, Cedric's arm was supporting his chest while he pounded on Harry's back. When Harry could finally breath again, he looked up at his concerned boyfriend, tears in his eyes from the choking making his eyes bright.

"Prat," he rasped out, then coughed again to clear his throat.

"Git," Cedric said warmly. He continued to support Harry gently, his hand now making comforting circles on Harry's back.

"Cedric…you realize this man just tortured me, don't you?" Harry grumped.

Cedric smiled, vastly relieved that Harry's sour mood was going away. "Oh really? How painful can a little wand-waving be?" he asked.

"He did more than that! He froze me with his stethoscope, and hit me with a hammer…then he squeezed my bits, made me turn my head and cough…and THEN he put his finger in my bum!" Harry crossed his arms and made a sour face.

Cedric bit the inside of his cheek HARD to keep from laughing out loud at the disgusted expression on Harry's face. He was rescued by Doctor Latour, who recognized a clear opening in the conversation.

"Mr. Potter's description, while being a bit dramatic, is essentially correct. Unlike the healers you may be familiar with, many of us here in France are comfortable using both muggle and magical methods to evaluate patients. The stethoscope, for instance, allows me to listen carefully to the heart and lungs. The reflex hammer is used in assessing the muscles and nerves, and the genital and prostate exams should be done on every young man of your age, Mr. Potter…as I explained earlier."

"Humph," was Harry's only reply, but Cedric noticed that he wasn't nearly as angry as he had been.

"So…the doctor says that he can help you grow quickly…." He was cut off as Harry spat out.

"Yeah, I'm scrawny…'cause my relatives wouldn't feed me when I was little…and it'll hurt worse than Skele-grow, probably."

"Actually, Mr. Potter, the discomfort you will experience will be considerably less than regrowing bones, and I will be providing you with pain-relieving tablets and potions to keep you as comfortable as possible." The doctor smiled at the still-irritated teen. "I will also be giving you…and Mr. Diggory, here…a set of written instructions that will more fully explain just what potions and draughts should be given at which times. There is also a salve which you can use on your muscles and joints to reduce the pain their growth will cause."

"See, Harry…the doctor's going to try to help you as best he can…and I'll help you. Don't you want to get better?" Cedric asked soothingly.

"I thought you liked me the way I am," Harry muttered, looking at his shoes.

Cedric leaned back, shocked. Eyes wide, he looked at the doctor, who rose quickly and put his hand on the door.

"I need to step out for a minute, gentlemen. I will return in a few minutes," he said, stepping out to give the two a few minutes alone together.

Once the door was shut, Cedric swept his resisting boyfriend into his arms. "Harry, love…of course I love you, but…I just want you to get the best treatment you can get. Can you understand that, please?"

Harry's arms went around Cedric's back and he hugged the Hufflepuff tightly. "Ced, I know, its just…its just…." He sniffed, giving way to wracking sobs. Cedric just stood there, caressing Harry's hair and letting Harry cry himself out. After a minute, he felt Harry's breathing become more regular and a small voice came up from his chest.

"He said it'll hurt." Harry whispered.

"And he'll give you potions and pills so that it won't hurt too badly…and I'll rub your arms and legs every day, if you need it."

"If I get big, I won't be able to sit in your lap."

Cedric shook his head. He had never suspected that Harry might worry about that particular thing, but obviously he did…and it was terrifying him.

"Harry, love…if you grow to be as big as Hagrid I'll still love you…and then I can sit in YOUR lap." He kissed the top of Harry's head and gave him a quick squeeze for reassurance.

"Prat. He said I might be almost as tall as you, but not taller."

"Git. We'll work something out, whatever happens."

"Then he said something about blocks on my magic, but that if he took them off I'd blow up the building."

"Yes, he did talk about that with us in the waiting room. He said that he couldn't do it today, because it'd be dangerous."

"See? I'm dangerous, Ced…I'm too dangerous to be around people, they'll just get killed, like you in that other future, or Sirius, or Ginny, or…" Harry started to sob again, his agitation rising quickly.

Cedric moved to reassure Harry before he could get hysterical. "Harry! It's only dangerous if it happens all at once, and the doctor says he can make the blocks go away slowly. In fact, he said that he wanted to do it that way, but only after your body grows first…he said something about making more room for your magic, so it would be safer that way."

"But…he said I could have accidental discharges…."

"Harry, every magical child has those…and you already have them. Remember Dumbledore's office? We'll manage." Cedric started rubbing Harry's neck, a move he had learned the small Gryffindor craved.

"But Cedric…he said that I might hurt people around me accidentally…and that's you, Cedric. I couldn't stand that, I just couldn't," Harry whispered.

"Shush, now…I'm not worried, I'm a big boy and can take care of myself. Anyway, it won't take very many weeks, and then just think of how powerful you'll be—Voldemort won't stand a chance." Now it was his turn to squeeze Harry, then pull back so that he could look the smaller boy in the eyes.

"Harry, I know you're still mad at me, and will probably hex me from here to Surrey and back again for bringing you here, but I don't care. I love you, and you needed this examination, and this treatment. I want you to get better…to be as healthy as you can…because…because...." Cedric stopped, his voice failing him as tears gathered in his eyes.

Harry looked up, green eyes shining, face wet with his tears. "Because you're a prat?" he asked, a small smile crossing his face.

Cedric smiled back. "Yeah…and you're my prat."

Harry pulled Cedric back to him, resting his head on the older boy's chest.

"Well, okay then."

***

Several minutes later, Dr. Armand Latour returned to the examination room. He found Harry and Cedric red-eyed but composed, calmly talking about how they were going to managed weekly appointments in France with him while Harry's magical core was being unblocked. The doctor had been busy while he gave them some time together to discuss his findings, and brought with him several sheets of parchment with instructions for them to follow.

"So, then…I take it that you wish to proceed with the growth and nutritional potions as we discussed, Mr. Potter?" he asked.

"Yes, sir…I'm sorry I was such a baby about…everything. It's just that…" Harry shrugged. "I don't like Healers very much…nothing personal."

Dr. Latour gave a wide smile. "I quite understand, Mr. Potter…and quite frankly, given your history with my profession, I would be surprised if it were not so. Now," he said, pulling out an ornate fountain pen and making notes on Harry's folder. "I took the liberty of notifying our apothecary that you would be needing the first set of potions today, along with pain potions and a supply of topical analgesic salve for at least the first week. Now, I need to know how long you will be in Paris, so that we may make arrangements for the remainder of the treatment." He looked up expectantly at Harry, pen poised over the parchment.

"Uh…another week, maybe?" Harry shrugged.

Cedric cut in smoothly. "Doctor, we were planning on traveling extensively for the next few weeks…do we need to cancel those plans and stay here in Paris, or can Harry safely travel." He smiled reassuringly at Harry, who smiled back weakly.

"I see no reason why you cannot continue your vacation, with certain precautions," the doctor mused. "Will you be going to any isolated locations? Specifically, will you be going to any places where you are more than several hours away from a healer's care?"

"We're planning to spend a few days each in Greece and Egypt, then go to Japan for two weeks," Cedric said. "We've got…travel guides that have the locations of the wizarding areas, including hospitals. And, we'll have…other adults with us for the entire trip, we won't be alone."

"That should be acceptable, as long as you understand that should you have any problems, take Mr. Potter--and his medications and instructions--to a healer immediately. Is that understood?" He gave each of the boys a serious look, and smiled again when they nodded. "Another thing…will you be able to carry all the supplies with you? While it might be possible to ship them by owl, transport to Japan might take several days, and I do not want Mr. Potter missing any doses."

"Doctor, can these medicines be stored in a wizard's trunk?" Cedric asked. When the doctor nodded, he chuckled. "Then, we'll have not problem…both Harry and I have wizard trunks with plenty of room in them."

"Very good…I feel better about having you leave here with all of the supplies you will need to restore Mr. Potter's growth and health. I'll have the apothecary begin making it up…can you come by tomorrow for the remainder?" Dr. Latour was talking and writing furiously at the same time.

Cedric couldn't help himself. "Doctor, what kind of self-inking quill is that you're using? I don't think I've ever seen one so compact before."

Harry looked at his friend, shocked. Then, he answered for the doctor. "Cedric, that's a fountain pen…haven't you ever seen one?" When Cedric just shook his head, Harry grinned. "I'm sorry, doctor, but Cedric is an English pureblood…and for them, time pretty much stopped somewhere around the fourteenth century." He dodged a half-hearted smack and yelped. "Hey! Patient, here…Doctor, tell this prat to stop hitting your patient!"

Cedric mock-growled at Harry, while the Doctor pointedly refused to look up from his paperwork. "I am completely focused on your instructions and cannot be bothered to look elsewhere at the moment," he deadpanned.

Harry made a production of crossing his arms and pouting, then stuck his tongue out at Cedric when he thought the doctor was still looking down. The resultant 'ugly face war' only lasted for a few more seconds until the doctor looked up once again.

"One last thing, gentlemen," he said, blithely ignoring the antics of the two. "Mr. Potter, as your body rapidly grows you will notice some clumsiness or awkwardness, as you adjust to your new body. This should pass within one to two weeks after this phase of your treatment ends, but until then I would recommend that you refrain from vigorous sports, activities or extended periods of exertion. I would not like for you to trip over your own feet and injure yourself. Oh, and be aware…your appetite will increase dramatically during this treatment…do not stint yourself, as your body will need significant amounts of food—good food, not what is called 'junk food'—to properly repair itself." He gathered a handful of papers together and handed them to Cedric, who glanced through them as the doctor rose to leave.

"Now, gentlemen, are there any last questions?"

Both Harry and Cedric shook their heads.

Doctor Latour smiled, then shook both their hands. "Very well. Should you have any questions or problems, either owl or floo me. I want to see Mr. Potter back in four weeks…and you, too, Mr. Diggory. Enjoy your vacations, gentlemen." And with that, he turned to leave the room, then stopped. "Oh, and Mr. Diggory…before I could examine Mr. Potter I was forced to remove all of the tracking and monitoring charms he was carrying. Quite an impressive number, I must say…I don't believe I've ever seen such so many informational charms on a single person. Mr. Potter is quite free of all such spells now, of course…but you should probably renew the ones you find necessary. Obviously, several of those charms had been in place for years, so I know that you did not cast them on him. The most recent ones, since they were only a few days old, I presume you will want to continue…and you'll find a list of acceptable spells that will not interfere with Mr. Potter's treatment in the papers I have given you. You should also review any wand that Mr. Potter will be using for similar charms. I believe that Miss Delacour can refer you to an excellent maker of wands here in Paris for any needs you may have in that area. Gentlemen," he said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Cedric and Harry just looked at one another, shocked.

"Tracking charms?"

"Harry, I didn't…I never…"

Harry's eyes narrowed to slits. "Dumbledore."

***

Harry and Cedric had both been rather shocked at the number of potions they had picked up at the hospitals apothecarian. Over two dozen vials, each carefully labeled in both French and English, along with two bottles of pills and a medium-sized jar of salve had been shrunk down and pocketed. Fortunately, the apothecarian had provided them with a wooden potion case as well, and each vial now rested in its own padded slot. Harry had been told to take two potions immediately and had done so, remarking that the taste wasn't nearly as horrible as he expected.

The Frenchman behind the counter had just smiled at him. "It is but a little more difficult to make the potions palatable. Only a fool, or a sadist, would inflict an unflavored potion on a patient, you see."

Cedric and Harry hadn't said anything, only shared a look before thanking the man profusely for his help. Smiling, the neatly-dressed man (robed in the olive robes of his trade) had promised that the remainder of their supplies would be ready the next day. As they were leaving, they passed what appeared to be the hospital's potions laboratory—a large, open, well-lighted room with literally dozens of people working over simmering cauldrons, bubbling retorts and other paraphernalia of the brewer's art.

"It's not a dungeon," was all that Cedric said.

"I don't know, it's just not potions without the explosions," was Harry's response. Then, he remembered that he was supposed to be angry at his boyfriend, and went back to sulking.

Cedric just smiled, knowing that he was probably going to be hexed or pranked in the very near future…but that ultimately, whatever he went through would be well worth it. Harry was going to be okay.

***

Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Gabrielle stopped on the way back from the hospital for lunch. Harry was still sulking, but it was becoming more and more difficult for him to maintain, since Gabrielle was using her puppy-dog eyes on him every chance she got. She had even taken his hand as they had left the hospital and said in a little voice, "'arry…please don' 'ate me…we jus' don' want you to be sick."

Faced with either relenting or continuing to be mad at a ten year old, Harry thawed a great deal…although he was still plotting against Cedric, and probably Fleur, as well. Maybe, he thought, he could get Gabrielle to help him prank her sister….

Harry had already polished off a salad, two sandwiches and his chips before the others were even halfway through their meals. Noticing Harry eyeing his plate, Cedric waved the waiter over, then told Harry "Order another sandwich, and get another one or two to take with us."

When Harry started to protest, Cedric shushed him. "Harry, I've never seen you have an appetite like this…remember what the doctor said, the potions must be working. Please…for me?" Harry might have argued, but the sandwiches were very good, and he was ravenously hungry.

Fleur and Gabrielle just smiled to themselves as they watched Harry and Cedric there together. Fleur had taken the chance, while they waited on the boys at the hospital, to have a little talk with Gabrielle about them. The older sister had been a bit surprised when the ten year old had just nodded, then said with certainty, "Oui, c'est que le devez être. Toutes seront sain maintenant."1

_1 Yes, as it should be. All will be well now._

A/N: a 'doorknob comment' is so named because it's very common for a patient to go through an entire visit without any significant complaints, then as they (or the doctor) is leaving, with a hand on the door knob say 'oh, and by the way...' then drop something significant that should have been brought out first thing. I couldn't resist giving Dr. Latour his own 'doorknob comment' as he was leaving. I hope you like the fountain pen, it's something that just seems so obvious to me as a calligrapher (trust me, goose quills are horrible to use regularly, and only idiots or wizards would continue to do so once metal pens became available--there MUST be a quill charm that JKR never mentions). Also, I'm still hoping that one of you lovely people will be artistically inclined and can do a drawing or three for this pic (I still can't draw stick people).

Happy Boxing Day!

Next chapter: new discoveries, and new friends. Please review...if you reduce me to groveling, it'll be REALLY ugly, and none of you want THAT!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Not a lot except lots of plot...and Harry's wand is tested for damage after the Tri-Wiz, with interesting results.

Please see disclaimer previously posted.

**Chapter Five**

After lunch, the quartet returned to the wizarding section of Paris. Cedric had gone to the Paris Gringott's branch their first day in the city and transferred the entire contents of the Malfoy emergency vault into a vault in his name. Now he and Harry were returning so that Harry's name could be added and another key made. This only took a few minutes, then they set out for LeGrande's Magique Ustensile1, the makers of Fleur's rosewood wand.

LeGrande's had none of the cluttered, antique-store feel of Ollivander's. A brightly lit, spacious showroom welcomed visitors to the shop. Glass-topped cases around the room held various items—not only wands and staffs but amulets, rings, bracers, and several things which neither Harry nor Cedric could identify—obviously for sale. The overall impression was that of a muggle fine jewelry store, not at all unlike the junk-shop atmosphere they were more familiar with.

The foursome had just entered the store when Fleur was greeted effusively by a young man in conservative blue robes. The two air-kissed, then he stepped back, holding Fleur's hands and looking at her. The two spoke rapidly in French for a moment, then the young man released Fleur so that he could take and kiss the hand of Gabrielle Delacour, who curtsied in reply. He then turned and poured out a stream of rapid-fire French at the two boys, who just shrugged uncomprehendingly. Fleur touched the young man lightly on the arm and said a few words, gesturing at the two Brits. Nodding his head, the young man waved his hand in their direction while speaking a short phrase….

"…and now, young sirs, I believe that a simple translation charm will clear matters up for all of us. Also, the Misses Delacour can now continue in their native tongue without the difficulties of having to speak English…at least, while they are in the shop."

"Thank you, Albert," Fleur said. Harry and Cedric both started. Fleur's voice was subtly different, but still unmistakably hers. However, what they were hearing was slightly out of sinc with her lips…and her accent had almost vanished! "Now, as I was telling you, my friend has had some…difficulties with his wand, and we would like to have it checked for damage…and any hexes or jinxes that may have been placed upon it."

"But of course, my dear Fleur. Also, might I add that it is an honor to be able to provide a service to the Beauxbatons Tri-Wizard champion? If you would all be so kind as to follow me…." He led them to a viewing area just off of the main showroom. "Now, Mr., er…" he said, waiting for Harry to introduce himself.

Harry and Cedric glanced at one another anxiously. While they hadn't taken any special steps to conceal their identities, it was always possible that word would get out to Voldemort just where they had disappeared to for the holidays. Fortunately, Fleur immediately saw their looks and jumped in. "Albert, I can rely on your discretion, can I not?" she asked.

"But of course, my dear lady, of course. If discretion is required, then discretion is what LeGrande's will provide. For us to do otherwise, you understand," he shrugged, "it would be very bad for business, no?"

Fleur gave him a long, careful look, then reached a decision. After looking around to make sure that they were alone in the store, she said, "In that case…Albert, may I present to you Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter—the Tri-Wizard Tournament champions."

Albert's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly controlled himself. "Mr. Diggory…Mr. Potter…this is indeed a great honor, both for myself and for LeGrande's. How may we be of service to you today?"

"My wand," Harry began quietly. "I need to have it checked for damage. I recently dueled…a very powerful wizard whose wand shares a core with mine."

"Ah, I begin to understand," Albert said. "And did the _Prior Incantatum_ effect occur during this duel?"

Pleasantly surprised that the man was so knowledgeable, Harry smiled. "Yes, it did...which is why I would like to have my wand checked, if you could. Also, if there are any other charms or spells on my wand, could you check for that, too?" He held out his wand for the salesman.

"Hmm…let me see…holly, correct? And the core?"

"Phoenix feather." Harry answered.

"Ah, an interesting combination, to be sure. Few phoenixes ever provide feathers, it is a rare component indeed." He stepped around to the back of a desk in the alcove and motioned to the group. "This may take me a few moments…feel free to sit and watch, or you may browse, as you will." Placing Harry's wand on a velvet pad, he withdrew a notepad, fountain pen, and a tray of supplies from the desk drawer.

"Gabrielle and I will browse their displays, boys. Call for us if you need us," Fleur said, leading her sister away.

Harry noticed Cedric staring at the fountain pen, just as he had stared at Dr. Latour's. "Hey, you," he said, gently nudging his boyfriend. "Have you really never seen a fountain pen?"

Cedric looked down and shook his head. "No," he said. "Not raised by muggles, remember? I knew that muggles used something like charcoal sticks to write with, but…"

"They're called pencils, prat. And they have lead inside them…except it's not like the metal lead, its something else."

"Git. So why is it called lead?"

"Wanker. I don't know. Do you like the pen?" Harry noticed that Cedric was looking intently at just how the salesman was writing.

"Look, Harry…it's like a self-inking quill, but the tip is metal…do they ever have to be sharpened?" Cedric asked, his eyes gleaming.

"No, but they do have to be refilled with ink from time to time. They don't last forever on just one filling."

Albert looked up, smiling. "Actually, Mr. Potter, that is not totally correct. This is an ever-full pen. The charm on it is almost identical to those on self-inking quills, but you are quite correct in that it never has to be sharpened. Except for that, it is a magical copy of a muggle implement that has been in use for over a century. In fact, I believe that the first known muggle fountain pen was developed by a M. Bion in the first years of the eighteenth century." He smiled. "M. Bion was French, you know."

Harry and Cedric both grinned at this. "Of course." Cedric said.

Suddenly, Harry was struck by a thought. "Sir, could you tell me where I could purchase a pen like that?"

"Please, it is Albert…and I'm certain that Les Rudement Plume2 just down the street will be able to accommodate you."

"And I'm Harry." Harry smiled.

Cedric gave Harry a wry look. "Harry, you're not going to…" he tried to say.

"I'm going to buy myself a fountain pen." Harry smirked. "And maybe a few more…for presents, you know? For friends, and Back-to-School, and Christmas." And pureblood boyfriends, he thought to himself. Even though I'm still going to hex his undershorts. "And just think, how it will frost certain people back at school, not to use a quill. No more spilled ink bottles, or cutting your fingers sharpening a goose feather—just take off the top and write!"

"I can see the advantages, I think. Maybe I'll buy myself one, too…just to try, you understand," Cedric smiled back.

"Uh huh. Just to try." Harry's smirk got larger.

"Well, I can try new things!" Cedric protested.

"New! It's three hundred years old!" Harry laughed.

"Well, for a pureblood, that's radically progressive," Cedric allowed. "We do tend to favor our traditions, you know," and he sniffed in what was actually a fairly good impression of a Malfoy.

Harry just sat there, trying to not show any expression whatsoever. "Words can not express the horror I am feeling right now."

"Git."

"Prat."

"Gentlemen, if you would…" Albert interrupted, smiling. "I do hate to disturb such enlightened debate," he paused, watching Harry smirk and Cedric blush, "but Mr. Potter…Harry's wand seems to be undamaged. There are, however, several different spells currently active on the implement."

"I knew it," Harry half-exploded out of his chair before Cedric's arm could gently push him back down.

"Albert…and please call me Cedric…could you tell us just what charms are on Harry's wand?" He kept his arm on Harry's chest as a precaution.

"There is, of course, the standard British Ministry tracking charm. As you know, it is required of all wands sold in Great Britain and is tied directly into monitoring devices in the British Ministry. Next, there is some kind of proprietary identification spell, which I have seen before on wands made by your Mr. Ollivander of London. It is my belief that he uses this spell to aid him in remembering just what person received which of his wands."

Harry had calmed a bit, and let out a laugh at this. "So, its not just memory? How about that?"

Cedric had more practical concerns on his mind. "Is it dangerous in any way?"

Albert shook his head. "No, I do not believe so. It is usually passive, and seems to be designed to activate only when in close proximity to a certain location, most probably Ollivander's shop."

Cedric nodded. "What else?" He reached down and gripped Harry's hand to give support or provide restraint, as needed.

"There seem to be at least three other charms on this wand, which is quite unusual. I don't think that I've ever seen a wand so highly bespelled before."

Harry squeezed Cedric's hand tightly but said nothing. Cedric just nodded to the Frenchman, who continued.

"There is a monitoring charm that seems to function to relay information about all the spells that are cast, regardless of time of year or location. Then there is tracking and locator spell which is constantly active. Finally, there appears to be some type of limiter charm that greatly reduces the effective strength of any magic done with this wand. Very odd, indeed."

Harry just sat there, his eyes cold. Cedric squeezed his hand before asking one of the questions foremost in his mind.

"This limiter spell…it makes it harder to use the wand, then?"

The wand salesman thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I do not believe it to be so, not as such. Not so much harder to use as harder to create the same effect as a wand without this type of charm. It is a matter of power, you see." Looking at the confused faces in front of him, Albert smiled and continued. "Let me put it this way. If I wished to use this wand to levitate a feather, it would be no more difficult to begin the spell than with a regular wand. However, to actually life the weight of the feather…to fulfill the spell, so to speak…would take much more magical effort. It should be unnoticeable while lifting a feather, of course, but a boulder," he shrugged. "Much, much harder. Do you see?"

"So…I would have to 'push' my magic harder to make the spells work?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, just as you would have to push harder to move a boulder than a feather, but putting your hand on each one would be about the same amount of effort. I'm sorry, I am not so good at explaining these things," he apologized.

"No, Albert, that's fine. I believe we understand," Cedric said, looking at Harry, who nodded. "Can you remove the charms?"

"Yes, certainly. However, if I remove the Ministry tracking charm, it would make this wand illegal when you return to your country." He smiled and raised his hands as if to say 'what can I do?'

"Do it…but leave the Ministry charm, and Ollivander's as well," Harry said. Turning to Cedric, he explained. "Ollivander can keep his spell, I don't see it doing any harm now that we know his secret. And, he's required by the Ministry to put the other charm on all of his wands. No," he said, shaking his head when Cedric started to interrupt. "I don't need the problems that removing the Ministry charm would cause. However," Harry turned back to the LeGrande's represtative, "I would very much like to get one of your fine wands while we're here…after Cedric's wand is checked for damage and spells, as well."

"I'd like to get another wand, as well," Cedric said. "It never hurts to have a spare, and Fleur speaks very highly of your work."

The salesman gave them a broad smile. "I am certain that we can oblige you, Mr. Potter…and you as well, Mr. Diggory. It will be a pleasure to assist you in any way which we can. If you gentlemen would like to browse our stock, I will begin the assessment of Mr. Diggory's wand immediately."

_1 Magical Implements_

_2 The Mighty Feather_

A/N: Ah, but what do all of those charms and spells on Harry's wand actually do? To find out, Albert will have to consult with...someone else! (*snicker* nope, not Ollivander!) Surely you didn't think that England had a monopoly on eccentric old wandmakers, did you? Oh...and if Harry were to have a wand custom-made just for him, what would it be made of? Hmmm....

A BIG Shout Out! in the next posting will go to the first review that guesses correctly! (Yes, this is a competition shamelessly designed to garner reviews, deal with it!) Hmmm...should I also give a Shout Out! promise to the first ones to guess the purpose of the 'extra' charms on Harry's wand? Only way to let me know is by reviewing....


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: As promised, Harry's wand gets tested...and tested again! And, one of Ollivander's secrets is revealed! Plus, the boys meet France's premier wandmaker....

Please see previous disclaimer.

**Chapter Six**

Cedric's wand had tested positive for the standard Ministry tracking charm, which was fading rapidly and would soon be gone, and Ollivander's 'reminder' charm. Albert explained to them that the Ministry charm was designed to dissipate beginning on the owner's seventeenth birthday, so Cedric's wand was quite normal in that regard. As Cedric was already seventeen, removing it was a matter of choice rather than legality, and Cedric asked him to go ahead and completely remove it, but to leave Ollivander's charm in place.

Albert went into the back shortly thereafter and returned with an elderly gentleman whom he referred to as "Mr. LeGrande, Junior", but who introduced himself to the boys as 'Little Jacque'. When they asked, he laughed heartily.

"Big Jacque LeGrande was my father. He took over this shop from his father, Old Jacque in 1881 when Granpapa retired. Granpapa was fairly short, but Papa was over two meters tall, and had been taller than Granpapa since he was sixteen. When I came along in 1889, Mamere took to calling me Little Jacque just to keep us straight. I've never been anything else, so I suppose I never will be. Now, how can I help you boys?"

Albert had explained the reason why Harry had asked him to examine his wand and what he had found. When told of the extra charms, Little Jacque had promptly snorted in disbelief and repeated the tests himself. After a few minutes, he sat back and exhaled heavily.

"Albert, I should have known better than to doubt you, you have my apologies. However, there are not three additional charms on this wand—there are four."

"Four?" burst from three throats at once. Sheepishly, Albert, Cedric and Harry all looked at one another. Albert was the first to recover.

"But Uncle Jacque…I do not understand…."

"Oh, it's alright, my boy. See here?" he pointed to the softly glowing wand that lay before him. Harry and Cedric leaned in as well as Little Jacque motioned for them to step closer. All around the wand a series of bands of energy looped and swirled, easily seen against the black velvet.

"I used the usual diagnostic cantrips, as I'm sure you did. However, something about the way these three charms layered on the wand itself seemed a bit off. So, I used an older, more sensitive charm, and then dusted the wand with powdered diricawl beak. That brought it out, right enough!"

"Uncle…I don't know what to say." Albert peered closely at the wand, as did Harry and Cedric. Of the three, only Albert seemed to understand what they were looking at.

"My boy, when you've been making wands for nearly a century, you'll know a few tricks, too." Little Jacque smiled up at his nephew. Then, his face turned somber as he looked at Harry and Cedric.

"I know neither of you two boys are wandmakers, and I rather doubt even the rudiments of the craft are allowed to be taught at that pile of rocks you call a school—don't look at me like that, its your Ministry, not mine!—but back in my day every student received at least a brief course in crafting…most French schools still do, but it's not what it was, you understand…."

"Uncle…." Albert said gently.

Little Jacque looked up, scowling, then smiled again. "Not going to let an old man rattle on all day, eh? Good enough, good enough. Now, look here," he said, pointing to an area near the center of the wand where three glowing dusty lines came together…except that where they did, another line seemed to branch off, and run closer to the wand where two other, less bright lines lay.

"These two dull lines close to the wand's body are Ollivander's recognition charm—the old fool wants everyone to think he's got this miraculous memory, but just ask him what he had for breakfast and watch him sputter—and the Ministry brat tracker. Nothing out of the ordinary there, not at all. But here," he said, indicating the three bright lines, "here we have three charms that are not standard, or usual, or anything of the sort. The only time I've seen anything remotely like this was during the first muggle World War. There were several German witches and wizards who were living her in Paris, and our Bureau of Magical Affairs had a set of charms much like this placed on their wands. Afraid of sabotage, you see…and these charms allowed them to be monitored easily, without tying up manpower at the Bureau that could better be used in other ways. They were removed after the war, of course…those were dark times," he mused.

"So…my wand has charms…like a foreign national would have, in time of war? To make sure they wouldn't commit sabotage?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm afraid…and I can't imagine why any student's wand would have these type of charms placed on it. Of course, the British did use similar charms on their own German nationals at that same time…never did know who came up with the idea in the first place…but unless you're a dangerous criminal, my boy, I really don't see the need for it." He smiled at Harry, his manner taking any possible sting out of his words.

"And the fourth charm?" Cedric asked.

"I can't tell you that," Little Jacque said quietly.

"What?" Harry blurted. "Can't…or won't," he ground out.

"I can't…because I don't know what it does." Little Jacque said simply.

"Oh," Harry said, the incipient temper flare fading quickly.

"Sir, can you tell us…I mean, do you have any idea…I'm sorry, I don't even know enough to ask…what do you think it might do?" Cedric was frustrated that he couldn't even form the proper questions for what he needed to know.

"I can't say for certain, but it seems to be related to wand charms that tap directly into the user's magical core. My suspicion is that it actually does two things: powers the tracking and monitoring charms—not the Ministry's, of course, but the others—while at the same time using core energy to mask the presence of the limiter charm. Or, if I can put it another way, the person using this wand would have to work very hard to use their magic, which would in theory strengthen their core, just as vigorous exercise will strengthen your body's muscles. At the same time, this charm would tap their magical core directly without the aid of the wand, which would deplete the core very quickly. Until the core had time to regenerate, the person would be magically very weak. Makes no sense at all, not at all." He shook his head.

"Sir, if someone's magical core was to be repeatedly drained and regenerated, could a person somehow speed up the rate their core comes back?" Cedric asked.

"Hmm, I suppose so. But, that would be a very risky way to develop the ability to quickly replenish one's core. If the person were to accidentally drain their core, they could be incapacitated for days, if not weeks."

"And, if someone with a tear in their magical core were to deplete their core?" Cedric was almost certain that he didn't want to hear this, but he had to know. Harry had to know, too, if for no other reason than Cedric was determined not to keep secrets from his boyfriend any more than absolutely necessary.

"Then, my friend, there is a very good chance that they would die. Instead of regenerating normally, any new energy would leak out of the tear. Their core might never regenerate, and the outpouring from the tear would most likely destroy their body…and possibly their surroundings, as well."

Cedric and Harry both paled. Almost without thinking Cedric reached for Harry's wand, intending to snap the cursed thing right then and there. Harry's hand grabbed his wrist, stopping it just before he picked up the wand.

"No, Cedric…don't," Harry said. "You can't snap it."

"Yes, I can. I won't have you using that wand!" Cedric growled.

"No, Cedric…you can't. I have to keep using it, at least next year back at Hogwarts." Harry was insistent.

"No, Harry, it's too dangerous. You heard the man, you could die! And it's not good for you to be using it anyway, with all those charms and limiters and trackers on it. No, I'm sorry…but I just can't let you use it." Cedric's eyes were blazing as brightly as Harry's as they stared at one another.

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Little Jacque LeGrande interrupted.

"If you must."

"Please, do."

"I can easily remove any or all of the charms on this wand…but that would almost certainly be noticed by what ever parties placed them there. On the other hand, I have been told that I make a fair wand myself…" he grinned impishly.

Cedric and Harry thought furiously, breaking off their staring match. Little Jacque's suggestion certainly was sensible. It allowed them to maintain the illusion that they were ignorant of the charms on Harry's wand, while providing him (and Cedric, as well…despite the tests results, he was beginning to realize that a non-Ollivander wand might be in his and Harry's best interests) with a better, safer wand to use. Certainly going without a wand was not an option for either of them.

"Mr. LeGrande, could you make me a new wand?" Harry asked.

"I'd like a new wand as well, if you would," Cedric added.

Little Jacques' grin lit up the room. "My friends, it would be my honor and privilege. Come, let us begin."

***

Jacques LeGrande was as good as his word. First, he had both Harry and Cedric sit and pass their hands over a number of blanks, as he called them—pieces of wood of various lengths, already rounded off but otherwise untouched—until they 'found one that sang to them'. Just to add to the mystery of the thing (although he didn't tell them that, they suspected it) he blindfolded each of them with a great flourish before allowing them to touch the blanks.

While Cedric made his selection, Harry amused himself by making snide comments to Albert about 'snotty people who think they're always right just because they're three years older'. Playing along, Albert had just sighed and told Harry that it could always be worse…they could be many decades older, and going senile.

At that point, a blindfolded Cedric had heard the distinct sound of hand hitting head, followed by Albert's "ow!" and Little Jacques' "I'll show you senile…and you, too, Mr. Potter…I've forgotten more jinxes than you'll ever know."

Perhaps wisely, neither Albert nor Harry felt brave enough to make any further comments about old age and forgetfulness.

Cedric had little difficulty in making a choice. Most of the woods he handled felt like nothing at all. A few felt warm and welcoming in his hands. One, however, definitely 'sang' to him. Pulling off the blindfold, he saw Little Jacque turning his selected blank over and over, studying it closely.

"Interesting choice, Mr. Diggory. Brazilian Ziricote _(1)_, masculine but also a wood influenced by Venus…a very nurturing, protective wood, the masculine is neither overtly aggressive nor violent, more in the nature of the guarding, protective father. Excellent for defense, yet it encourages strong and decisive action. Good for healing, both physical and emotional…this wood enhances communication and focus, and can burn away negative energies. It should make a fine wand."

A blindfolded Harry sat quietly for several minutes, just passing his hands back and forth across the wood blanks. Finally, he sighed, and picked up two.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can't tell any difference between these two, they both seem like they're tingling about the same in my hands."

As Harry held up the two blanks, one pure black and one the color of old honey, Albert sucked in his breath in surprise. Little Jacque, on the other hand, merely nodded and took the blanks from the teen.

"I should have guessed, Mr. Potter. Now, tell me…does one of these seem to move through the air more freely than the other? And, does one seem to want to come to your hand, more so than perhaps the other?"

Harry just looked at the wandmaker, then took the blanks back. For the next few minutes he played with them, tossing them from hand to hand and swinging them around like small bludger bats. Finally, he turned to the elder LeGrande with a strange look on his face.

"I don't know how to describe it, but this one…seems like it fits my hand better, somehow," he raised the black wood. "And this one," he raised the honey colored "wants to be free in the air." Harry shrugged. "I don't really know how I know…but that's how they feel to me."

"It is the wood itself that knows, Mr. Potter…the wood, and your magic. The wood you have chosen for your wand handle is Gabon ebony, the most magically powerful of all woods. Equally masculine and feminine, it is perhaps the most balanced of all magical woods. It is intrinsically protective, but its prime attribute is power—pure, unadulterated power…and in every magical area, I might add. As for the shaft…Mr. Potter, that is Lignum Vitae, the hardest, most dense wood in all the world. Lignum Vitae is too heavy to float in water, and is excellent for both physical and spiritual healing. The energy of this wood has been described as 'the power and strength of goodness' and is profoundly positive. I think you will find it an excellent wand material. Now, let us choose your wand core."

At Little Jacques' wave, Albert brought over a long box. Laying the box on the desk, he opened it to reveal a number of small compartments, each of which contained a small bag, vial, another box or other container. Once again, the wandmaker encouraged Harry and Cedric to find the one that sang to them…but this time, he dispensed with the blindfold.

"Core materials tend to react more strongly than woods do," he explained. "I use the blindfold to encourage people to use their magical senses, instead of their eyes in choosing a wood. After all, the goal is to produce a wand that works well, not just one that is pretty."

"But we've always been told that the wand chooses the wizard," Harry said absently. He was getting several feelings from the core materials…some of which were not terribly pleasant.

"Rubbish," the elder LeGrande snorted. "Nothing more than wand roulette, if you ask me. Oh, I suppose that if you have a large enough stock—and the Magi know, Ollivander certainly does—and if you're willing to try enough wands, you can eventually find one that will work fairly well most of the time. However, if you truly wish to have a wand suited to your magic, then this is the only way that I know to guarantee success. Of course, it is a bit less convenient for the wand maker, but," he shrugged, "I am in the business of crafting the best wand for each person that I can possibly make…not just making wands for the sake of making wands."

Hearing this, Cedric and Harry just shared a look, then Harry returned his attention to the potential cores.

In just a few moments, he held up a small vial. Inside the vial, floating in a clear liquid was a coil of what appeared to be copper wire. "Here," Harry said. "This one feels…strong. _Good_ strong," he clarified, then grinned. "Some of these things want to bite me, I think."

"No doubt. Well, well…" Little Jacque said thoughtfully. "Heartstring from a Chinese fireball, also known as the Liondragon. Leonine and serpentine both, fire-oriented, and air as well, but very powerful in general. This should be interesting…." He said, smiling faintly.

In short order Cedric had also picked out his core material ("Chimaera blood, Mr. Diggory. Powerful and varied, indeed. I rarely use it, as it calls to few, but I've seen a few extraordinary wands that had it as their core substance) the wandmaker retired to his shop, saying that each wand would require about an hour to create, and that he personally would be making each wand.

"I have apprentices and assistants, like Albert here…but these, oh my…these wands I will trust to no one else! Now, run along, do some shopping elsewhere, have something to eat…go, go, then come back in two hours!"

***

Two hours later, Cedric and Harry returned to the wand shop. Fleur and Gabrielle had already returned home, as Gabrielle was getting tired and cranky. Cedric and Harry had bid them goodbye (Gabrielle had hugged Harry, whispering in his ear "do not be mad at your Cedric, 'arry…it is only because he cares so much for you") then they had stopped to eat. Rather, Harry had eaten while Cedric had tea. Harry once again ate more than twice his usual meal, while Cedric beamed in pleasure.

"What?" Harry had demanded, catching Cedric smiling as he tore into his second sandwich.

"Harry, love…I don't care if you hex me, it's worth it just to see you with a good appetite for once."

Blushing, Harry hadn't stopped eating, just muttered "you just want to see me act like a pig" around his croissant.

Cedric wisely said nothing, merely went back to sipping his tea.

When they arrived back in LeGrande's, Albert greeted them and then escorted them into a back room of the shop. The room was empty except for a small table to one side, and the bare walls were scorched and scarred. It looked like a battle had taken place in the room.

"This is our testing room," Albert explained. "Occasionally some of our clients may wish to test the full capability of their items, without fear of destroying our front rooms or workshops. This room is spelled to contain the most violent of magics. Still, since these wands are likely to be more powerful than those you are accustomed to, we recommend that you 'go easy', as they say."

"Quite so," Little Jacque said as he entered the room. He was carrying two silk wand bags, one in deep blue and the other in crimson. "Now, Mr. Diggory," he said as he handed Cedric the blue bag. "Let us see what we shall see."

Gently, Cedric removed the wand from the bag. Swirls of light and dark wood separated by black lines made a lovely pattern on the wand. Carefully pointing the wand towards the far wall, Cedric gave it a gentle wave.

Immediately, a shower of sparks fountained from the tip. Startled, Cedric almost dropped the wand but somehow managed to hang on to it. "This is…quite a bit more than I'm used to," he said, gingerly moving his wrist back and forth. Every not-quite-flick or so, another few sparks would shoot out.

LeGrande nodded. "Most people find themselves needing three or four days to adjust to a customized wand such as this. Until you have the time, I would recommend that you use your old wand, which is still perfectly fine…for an off-the-shelf model, that is to say." His tone made it perfectly clear what he thought about _that_!

Wordlessly, Little Jacque handed Harry the crimson bag, then stepped back. Albert immediately followed the older man's lead, pulling Cedric back with him.

Intent on his own bag, Harry didn't notice. Reaching in, he pulled out his new wand by the tip. The ebony handle was about ten centimeters long with a rounded butt that naturally fell into the palm of his hand. The shaft, a little over twice that length, seemed to glow a warm golden brown. Gently, Harry flicked the wand towards the back wall of the room.

_**WHOOSH!**_

A gusher of sparks spewed from Harry's wand to splatter against the back wall of the testing room. Shocked, Harry dropped the wand and leaped back.

"Ah, good. That is about what I expected to happen." Clapping his hands together delightedly, the elderly wandmaker was all smiles.

_1 Information modified from www (dot) goldentreewands (dot) com (slash) magicpropertiesofwood (dot) htm. Any inaccuracies are my own_

A/N: I couldn't resist taking a swipe at Ollivander, and this gave me a chance to get Harry (and Cedric) custom-made wands from somewhere other than Knockturn Alley. After all, if you were dropped into the HP universe, wouldn't you want a custom-made wand, not some off-the-rack model? I know that I would.... Now, who do you suppose put all of those extra charms on Harry's wand? Hmmm....

Next Chapter: Apologies from Little Jacque, problems addressed and solved, still more toys for Harry...and the jig is up as the Order arrives! Well, at least one of them....


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: In which Little Jacque makes his apologies, as well as more toys for Harry...no, it's NOT a staff (but good guesses, all of you who put that in your reviews). Plus, Little Jacque knows just what's up with the boys. The promised Shout Out for the wand guessing is in the end A/N's, along with several others. Remember, when you have a wand custom made, just expect it to behave differently from an 'off the shelf' model....

Please see previous disclaimer (do I really need to say that for each stinking chapter? wouldn't just one at the very beginning suffice to cover the entire work? any ideas, oh gentle readers?)

Please send more Plot Bunny chow...I'm running out of toes!

**Chapter 7**

_**WHOOSH!**_

_A gusher of sparks spewed from Harry's wand to splatter against the back wall of the testing room. Shocked, Harry dropped the wand and leaped back._

_"Ah, good. That is about what I expected to happen." Clapping his hands together delightedly, the elderly wandmaker was all smiles._

"What?!?" Harry all but screeched as he backpedaled into Cedric's waiting arms.

"What do you mean, expected to happen?" Cedric wrapped his arms around the smaller boy protectively and half-turned, shielding Harry with his body. His anger crackled in his tone and the look he gave the grinning wandmaker threatened mayhem at any moment.

"Oh, my, please forgive an old man," Little Jacque LeGrande said. "I couldn't resist the chance to see how Mr. Potter's wand would respond without any interference from me. I must say, I'm quite delighted in how well it went, aren't you? Such a powerful display, with so little effort! Once you and the wand are accustomed to each other, it will be marvelous, simply marvelous!"

"You could have bloody well warned us!" Harry spat.

"Well, yes…but then, we would never have known just what the wand's true behavior in your hands would be. I do apologize, to the both of you, truly…but I have never seen such a tremendous display! Obviously, Mr. Potter has become accustomed to working very hard, too hard, with his old wand…and now that his magical core is free to fully engage a properly matched wand…."

"What do you mean, his core is free? Harry's core is still blocked! He can't fully access his core, until…." Cedric stopped, suddenly realizing just what he had said.

LeGrande's smile slipped a bit. "I'm sorry…I don't understand, there is no charm on this wand that would block Mr. Potter's core, quite the opposite in fact. Is there perhaps…something else I should know about Mr. Potter which you are not telling me?" he asked, gently.

Cedric just scowled and pulled Harry back against him. Harry, however, just sighed and straightened in Cedric's arms. "We found out this morning, at the hospital…there are blocks on me, blocks that prevent me from using my magic without a lot of effort." He turned back and looked at his boyfriend. "Cedric, its okay…I think we can trust Mr. LeGrande and Albert."

"Yes, certainly," Little Jacque waved their concerns away. "We LeGrandes have been keeping wizard's secrets for centuries. Rest assured that whatever you tell us will go no further. Now…you have blocks on your magical core? But that…that is preposterous! You are not a child, to have your magic blocked against accidents!"

"We know," Cedric said. "The doctor found that Harry's infant block was still in place, and that he has a second one on top of that one. According to the doctor Harry shouldn't have any more magic than a squib. Although, based on what you found on his wand, it looks like he was tapping his magical core all of this time to work his magic."

"Unthinkable! He has been at a magic school, yes? And in the infirmary more than once, if the stories are to be believed, yes?" LeGrande was looking at both boys with a penetrating gaze. Harry just looked down at his feet, leaving Cedric to nod in answer. "So…the school healers—they did not remove these blocks? Why, that is…that is…" he paused, his face clouding. Then, he seemed to reach some kind of decision.

"Albert!" Little Jacque barked.

"Yes, Uncle?" Albert had been standing to one side, shocked into silence by Harry's display and their subsequent revelations.

"Go to the front, at once. Bring me the matching Kingwood bracelets in the second case. Then, bring me my workbox, the red one, and the powdered Gryphon talon. Go!" With a nod, the young salesman almost ran out of the room.

"Mr. Potter, once again, you may trust both Albert and myself not to reveal your secrets. Also, had I known about your…condition, I would not have presented you with your wand as I did, and for that, I am sorry. Now, I need to explain to you what I believe happened, and what we must do for you in the future." He smiled gently at Harry and Cedric, his entire demeanor one of regret and concern.

"Each of the wands I gave you has but one charm on it…a charm that has been in my family for years. Albert is not yet aware of it, as he is too young, but soon, soon," LeGrande nodded to himself. "But I forget myself…this charm allows a wizard and his wand to quickly acclimate to each other, and is one of the reasons why a LeGrande wand is so highly valued. This charm activates the first time the wand is used, and directly connects the wand to its user's magical core. The sudden acquaintance of wand and core usually produces no more than an especially lovely shower of sparks, as Mr. Diggory has shown us. However, you, Mr. Potter," and here, the old wandmaker shrugged. "You, the Boy-Who-Lived—oh, yes, I know who you are, we are not complete fools here in France—have been living with a blocked core for all of these years. The result…well, the result was as you have seen. Once again, I am sorry." He sighed.

"It's all right, sir," Harry said softly. "You couldn't have known…after all, how often do you have to deal with a freak like me?"

"Harry!" Cedric barked out, angrily.

"Mr. Potter! I assure you that I do not regard you as a 'freak'. Victim of at least one heinous crime, yes…for to not remove your infantile magic block might—might, I say—be attributed to inexcusable negligence, but then to emplace a second such block? Criminal, I say! At least, in this country. Of course, in England, who can say…." He muttered the last, clearly not impressed with English law. Then, he said more loudly, "And then…to place upon your wand the charms which I found…I find it beyond comprehension! Tell me, Mr. Potter…aside from the Dark Lord, are you aware of having powerful enemies? That is the only explanation I can think of for what has been done to you." He stood there, one hand stroking his chin in thought.

Harry sighed, then looked up at Cedric, who met his eyes and shrugged. Before either of them could say anything, Albert returned with his arms full. Behind him came two assistants bearing chairs, who set down the chairs and left. Albert, on the other hand, set his load of goods down on the small table and stood there waiting for instructions.

"Very good, very good, Albert, thank you. Now, would you go and mind the shop? I will be here with these gentlemen for a few more minutes, then we will be joining you there." With a smile at Harry and Cedric, the younger man left the room.

When the three were alone again, Little Jacque pulled a chair up to the table and opened his workbox. Holding out a piece of silk to Harry, he said, "Mr. Potter, please be so kind as to use this to bring me your wand." As Harry warily did as he was asked, Little Jacque turned to Cedric. "Now, Mr. Diggory, I believe you will find that, as I said, you will acclimate to your new wand within a few days. And, the charm that connects your core with the wand will fade in about the same time, once a natural link has formed. I would not want you to think that I was like those who poisoned Mr. Potter's body and wand."

"I…thank you, sir." Cedric nodded.

"Do not thank me yet, as we are not finished. There is much yet to be done before Mr. Potter is made right. I presume that the physician you spoke with earlier has recommended a treatment for Mr. Potter?" While he was speaking, he was sorting through the supplies his nephew had brought him.

"Yes, sir. Harry's going to be taking a series of growth and nutrition potions for the next few weeks, and then when his growth has finished and his body is stronger, he will begin slowly unblocking Harry's magic." Cedric smiled reassuringly at Harry, who was carefully holding his new wand in the silk rag.

"I need the first potions because…I'm small for my age." Harry said. He didn't say any more, and Cedric kept quiet. Knowing how Harry felt about people knowing about his childhood, he saw no reason to further upset him.

"Do not be ashamed, my boy. I suspected as much, you are much too small for your age. It is not uncommon; I have known many who went through much the same thing. Take heart, it is soon over, and then you will never have to do it again, eh?" He grinned at Harry, carefully taking his wand from him without touching it. "Now, no doubt the healers wish your body to reach your normal growth before your core is unblocked, it is a matter of strength and body mass, you see?"

Harry smiled weakly. "Yes, sir…that's what they told me."

"Good, good…and when you come back from time to time, as they will surely wish to see you, you and your friend Mr. Diggory will of course come and visit an old man, yes?" Little Jacque's smile was wide and friendly, and if it masked his determination to keep a close eye on the young man for further perfidy, then what of it?

Harry and Cedric both smiled and agreed. After all, what else could they do, anything else would have been rude.

***

Little Jacque LeGrande, wandmaker extraordinaire, carefully took Harry Potter's new wand from its owner. He was careful not to touch the wand except where it was wrapped in silk cloth. LeGrande had just seen Harry put on an impressive display of magic without any appreciable effort, and he had no desire to touch the brand-new wand that had just been activated by its first touch of its owner's magical core.

Wrapping Harry's wand completely in silk, he returned it to the crimson wand bag Harry held out to him.

"Mr. Potter, once again I must apologize for not warning you about the activation charm which I placed on your wand. I had no idea that your core was blocked…although I can see the tear in your core, of course."

Cedric and Harry both started at this. Noticing their surprise, the Frenchman quickly reassured them. "It is a Gift which sometimes appears in my family, you see…the ability to see auras. My Gift is not so strong, but…I must tell you that both of your auras are powerful, very much so. And, you, Harry Potter…to me, your scar, it is all too easy to see that it is where your core is torn. I assume that our good Parisian healers told you that as well, yes?" Pleased when both boys nodded, he smiled warmly. "Good, good…it would anger me greatly if they had not, especially when you have come to this country for that which you could not get in your home. About that, I am still deciding whether to be angry or merely sad." The elderly gentleman shook his head, frowning.

"I don't have that problem," Cedric said. "I know I'm angry about it…but there's not much that I can do about it, not yet." He stood there, his fists clenched, determination written on his features.

"I think…" Harry started, then paused. "I think I'm a little of both, actually," he said softly, almost as if he was a bit surprised at how he felt. "I'm angry that it was done to me, but at the same time," he shrugged. "I'm sad that someone thought that it was something they had to do to a kid." He looked at Cedric, wanting comfort, and found a warm smile waiting for him.

"I, too, have similarly mixed thoughts," Little Jacque said quietly. "But my feelings for the persons who have done this thing, or allowed it to continue with their knowledge…for them, I have no such confusion." He frowned, then brightened. "But for now…we must deal with the world the way we find it, and not the way it should be, no? Now, Harry…may I call you Harry, and Cedric? And you, of course, shall call me Little Jacque, as is only right between friends such as we, yes? Now, Harry, I will not tell your healers how they are to go about caring for your body and your magical core. It is enough for me to do nothing that would interfere with that. What I can, and will do, is see to it that you have the implements you need to best use the Gifts which you have been given."

Cedric and Harry both smiled at the older gentleman after exchanging looks. When they turned back, Little Jacque nodded at something only he could see.

"Ah…I wish that I could share my Gift with you. Your auras, you see," he gestured between them. "They flow together when you are close…they dance and swirl together, they make such beauty." He turned warm eyes on the boys. "You must love each other very much," he said quietly.

Cedric momentarily froze, then relaxed as he realized that there was no censure in the wandmaker's tone. He nodded shyly, then noticed that Harry was blushing furiously…but also nodding with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, I do…even when he's a great thumping prat, which is most of the time."

"What?" Cedric burst out. "Why you little git, I'll show you who's a prat." Then, realizing he had been played, he just sat there, chagrined.

Little Jacque dissolved with laughter at the boys antics. "Oh, but I think that is one of the reasons why you love him, is it not? Both of you? If it were not so, I am thinking that the two of you would have become bored with each other long before now. As it is," he gave a magnificent Gallic shrug. "who knows? But for now, we must be about other things, no?"

As Harry and Cedric smiled to themselves (and Harry stuck out his tongue in response to Cedric's wink), Little Jacque chuckled and turned back to his things.

Muttering to himself, LeGrande looked thoughtfully at the bracelets his nephew had brought to him. Each bracelet was made of perfectly round beads of a light brown-reddish wood, about 1 centimeter in diameter. The beads were strung on some kind of leather thong and tied together at each end. Pulling a small tray from his workbox, LeGrande worked on undoing the knot holding one bracelet together. As he worked, he spoke over his shoulder to Harry and Cedric.

"Come here, boys, you should move your chairs up so that you can watch me, so that you will know what I have done here. These bracelets," he said, holding one up, "are carved of kingwood, which I obtain from time to time from the great forest of the Amazon basin. Kingwood embodies both the assertive masculine and warrior-feminine, and is most commonly used to make protective amulets and such—its protective properties are unmatched! It is a very decisive wood, and tends to vigorously oppose ambiguity. Often, it is used in spells and rituals designed to assist one in finding their true spiritual path. It is a wonderful wood for healing, and draws much of its strength from the will of the user. Although it is excellent for offensive spells and curses, I rarely use it in wands, oh no! It is much too powerful for the average witch or wizard—which, I think, is why these have sat in my shop for years and years. However, for our Harry here, I believe that they may be just the thing. Here, my friend, rub your fingers over one of these and tell me what you feel." He held out a single bead, which he had taken off the end of the bracelet he held.

Harry reached out with a careful finger and stroked the small sphere gently. As he did so, his eyes widened in surprise. "Its…its…humming! Its strange, but…its humming at me."

Little Jacque nodded. "Good, good…perhaps I should have given you a kingwood blank, but I didn't think…ah well, what is done is done. It is enough that the wood responds to you touch, oh yes. Now, to work!"

Carefully, the wandmaker stripped the beads off of their holding thong into the tray. Reaching into the box, he removed a spool of black leather cord and used his wand to cut a length of it.

"Graphorn hide," he explained. "Tougher than dragon hide and highly spell-resistant—ideal for magical bracelets such as these."

Stretching the thin length of graphorn leather out on the table, he carefully used his wand to score it lengthwise, end to end. Patting down his pockets absently, he removed a small vial which Harry recognized as being the one that held the Chinese fireball heartstring he had chosen for a wand core. With great care, LeGrande pulled out the coppery string and cut a piece—about half the length of the leather he had already prepared—before he resealed the vial. Gently, working with the utmost concentration, he carefully worked the heartstring into the score on the leather strap. Picking up his wand, he then used a quick _Reparo_ on the cord. Looking at it closely, he made a moue of dissatisfaction, then reached into his workbox for a small white tube, which he used to place a clear drop of fluid at several spots on the leather, above where the heartstring rested.

Noticing Harry and Cedric's curiosity, he chuckled. "A fast-curing cyanomethacrylate polymer…our muggle cousins call it 'super glue'." Noticing their looks, he assumed a look of innocent confusion. "What…can our muggle friends not be allowed to invent anything useful? And if they do, why should I refuse to use something so valuable, just because it was developed by muggles?"

"I just wish more wizards had your attitude, Little Jacque. It would save us all so much grief," Harry said while Cedric nodded in understanding.

"Just so," LeGrande nodded his agreement. "Now, where did Albert put that…oh, here it is!" Picking up the powdered gryphon talon, he dusted a small amount onto the thong and rubbed it between his fingers for a moment. Then, he deftly reassembled the beads on the thong, knotting it tightly so that the beads would not slide. A tiny drop of glue on each knot ("better than a spell,_ finite_ will never remove it now") and he was done. It was the work of only another minute or so before the second bracelet had been redone, exactly as the first.

"Now! Let us see what we shall see…Harry, please take these and hold one in each hand. Do not be afraid, they are as yet inert, as I have not placed the activation charm on them."

After a brief glance at his boyfriend, who nodded his assent, Harry took the offered bracelets. When nothing exploded after a few seconds, he visibly relaxed.

"Harry, my friend—how do they feel?" Little Jacque was watching Harry intently.

"I can feel them humming, but not like before…it's different, not as intense," he said.

"Yes, yes, that is as it should be. The gryphon talon serves to insulate the core somewhat, as well as dampen down the wood's natural tendencies. Before you leave, do not let me forget to treat your wand with it, as well, yes? The powdered talon is only a temporary solution, but will slowly break down over the next week or so. That should prevent any accidents which might happen in the meantime. Also, these bracelets, once we activate them, will also serve to dampen down any too-rapid discharges from your core, do you see? Then, once you have been made whole again, these bracelets will help you to channel and direct your magic through your wand with more control and even more power than ever."

Harry nodded. The bracelets felt almost alive in his hands, but it was a very good feeling.

"Here, Harry…let me help you put those on," Cedric offered. With a grateful smile, Harry turned to his boyfriend, who easily tied each bracelet on a wrist. Each leather thong was a bit long, but when Cedric looked questioningly at LeGrande, he just shrugged.

"Young Harry has much growing yet to do…and the extra length, for now, can be wrapped back around the bracelet. Now, let me activate each one…gently, this time." He smiled as he took his wand, muttered a brief incantation and tapped first the left then the right bracelet. Immediately, Harry gasped as each bracelet glowed, then faded over a few seconds.

"That feels…different, I suppose…," he said. "Not bad, just odd, tingly, strange." He shrugged. "At least I haven't blown my hands off, yet."

"And you shall not, my friend," Little Jacque said with certainty. "These bracelets will help protect you against the kind of uncontrolled core surges as we saw earlier…which, fortunately, your new wand was able to tolerate without damage. Also, at need these bracelets will serve in place of a wand, with the added advantage that they will be much more difficult to loose in a dangerous situation. No one--at least, no English wizard—would ever think of these in place of a wand, but…." He grinned, picked up a piece of scrap cloth and tossed it to the floor some distance from them. "Now, my friend…try to levitate that rag. Gently, now…each bracelet has a core, just like your wand, remember."

Harry stood and walked a few steps away, then looked up. Seeing the two other men in the room looking at him expectantly, he smiled then nodded. Not knowing what else to do, he waved his right hand in a rough approximation of a 'swish and flick' while he said "_Wingardium Leviosa_".

With a jerk, the scrap of silk floated up to about head height. Startled, Harry jerked back, making the scrap jerk in response. After a moment, he realized that he could use his hands just as he had used his wand to control the motion of the cloth.

Within minutes, Harry was laughing happily as he made the scrap dance and cavort around the room. He had figured out that he could use either hand like a wand, and in fact could pass his control from one hand to the other just by willing it.

"Look, Little Jacque, Cedric…I can bounce it back and forth, like a ball!"

"Very nice, Harry…now we just have to teach you to juggle!" Cedric laughed back.

"Actually, that might not be a bad idea, my young friend," LeGrande said thoughtfully. "While I have never seen it done before, it should be not that difficult…and would make a wonderful training exercise, in any case."

Harry just shrugged. It seemed like there was always something new that he needed to be doing, or practicing. Well, at least juggling wouldn't be as boring as some other exercises, and might actually be fun.

Little Jacque had finished coating Harry's new ebony and lignum vitae wand with the powdered gryphon talon. While Harry played, he and Cedric talked quietly about Harry possibly being able to dispense with both wand and bracelets eventually, learning the rare skill of wandless magic. LeGrande was of the opinion that someone of Harry's obvious power should be more than capable of wandless casting, but to wait until his core was fully unbound and adjusted to his new power levels before even making the attempt.

"He has so far to go, don't you see? Let us not push him too hard, my friend. There will be time enough for that, I am sure. And in any case, his bracelets will allow him to fool many silly wizards, don't you think?" Cedric could only agree, thinking of some of his fellow Hogwarts students.

The Frenchman was just cleaning up his materials when his nephew burst into the room, startling all three of them. Quickly, Harry snatched the cloth out of the air before Albert could see him making it dance 'wandlessly'.

"Uncle, I am so sorry to interrupt you, but…there is another British wizard here who is insisting on speaking to Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory." Albert paused, then shrugged. "I would not have bothered you, but he was quite insistent. Not to mention, more than a bit rude about it."

"Well, you may tell him to wait! This is my shop, and these young men are my customers as well as my friends, and by Circe he can wait until we have finished our business!" Little Jacque LeGrande rumbled. He turned to Cedric and Harry to apologize, but Cedric only spoke quietly.

"Thank you, Little Jacque…but we knew it couldn't be long before we were found by one of Dumbledore's agents. We don't want to cause you any trouble, not after all the help you've given us."

"Pfffft! It has been my pleasure, and an honor! Nothing less! It is not often that I have a chance to indulge my skills for such fine young people. Now, here is your wand, Harry…Cedric you have yours, I take it? Most excellent. Now, remember, take a few minutes each day to use your new wand until it is more comfortable to you than your old one. Also, Harry, your bracelets should not interfere with any magical treatments you may receive, and they are, as we say 'wash and wear', so you may wear them in the bath without fear. It might be best for you to wear them at all times, especially for the next few weeks, do you understand? Good, good…now, is there anything else we must discuss just between us? No? Then, let us go and see who this is, who disturbs me, my shop, and my customers!"

Waving Albert on ahead, the elder LeGrande let Harry and Cedric precede him, then followed them into his showroom.

Waiting there impatiently was Bill Weasley. He did not look happy.

**A/N:** Big **SHOUT OUT!** to **Exodiano** for guessing one of the two woods (lignum vitae) in Harry's wand…and a kudos for a good alternate choice to the (other) wood Little Jacque used. Mithril is always a good choice for a magical metal, but Little Jacque is a purist…his wands are all wooden, unless another material is specifically requested. At any rate, and for those of you who are counting: Harry has four woods and two core materials he's shown affinity with. Will he get more? Probably not, at least for a while. First, he's got to learn how to use what he's already got….

**Other Shout Outs!**: the amazing **antarprince **(whose consistent, thougtful reviews not only keep me honest, but keep point out to me things I missed in my own work...you should all be so lucky as to have a reviewer half so good), the ever-mischievous Miss** Idina Malfoy** (resident of the Mother Country who has promised to help an old man with his 'British-isms' so that these fics will be as British as tea and Her Majesty herself), the eminent **xJacksonx** (whose Harry/Cedric fic _'Decoding You'_ is a ripper of a pre-TriWizzy fic, highly recommended for you enjoyment), the stupendous (who referred me to the twoseekers community on LiveJournal...and reminded me that duh, I also have a LiveJournal site I should be maintaining, _bad_ guru, _bad_ guru), and finally...all of you who have read my fics in 51 countries around the globe (wow!), especially those of you who've reviewed. I'm not going to mention each and every reviewer by name, because I'd invariably have a cerebral flatus moment and forget someone, which would NEVER do...but you know who you are, and know that you're both appreciated and loved! It is for you that I do this, when I really should be doing other things *snicker*...but these darn plot bunnies just won't stop chewing on me!

Happy New Year, all!

Yes, there's MORE chapters to come...heh heh heh...I'm not NEARLY finished with the boys yet!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Bill Weasley learns a few things, and has his eyes opened.

Please see previous disclaimer. Technical note: the letter Bill receives in this chapter was originally formatted with 'regular' and 'struck through' words, but this format doesn't support 'strike through' (I learn something every day!). So, when reading the letter, the _**bold**_ words are the _**'regular'**_, while _'struck through'_ words are in _regular italic_ font. The letter itself is conveniently set off by horizontal lines, and I trust that the original meaning will come through easily. :)~

**Chapter 8**

_Waving Albert on ahead, the elder LeGrande let Harry and Cedric precede him, and then followed them into his showroom._

_Waiting there impatiently was Bill Weasley. He did not look happy._

Bill Weasley was the first to speak as he saw Harry enter the showroom.

"Harry…Thank Merlin you're all right! And Cedric, too… Do you two have any idea just how much trouble you've caused? Mum's having a fit, Dumbledore's fit to be tied, and it was all Remus and Mad-Eye could do to keep Sir…er, certain people from mounting a full-blown Harry Hunt to track you down."

"Why, hello, Bill, fancy seeing you here. We're just fine, how are you? Lovely day for shopping, isn't it?" Harry replied sarcastically.

"Hello, Weasley," Cedric said coldly. Moving quickly, he slid around Harry to stand face to face with the older, taller man. He tried to make it look like he wasn't intentionally shielding Harry from their Dumbledore-appointed minder. "We were just here doing some shopping. You?" he asked, glaring into the redhead's eyes.

Bill Weasley raised his hands in a placating fashion. "Easy, Diggory, easy. I was just sent here to find you two for…the reasons you already know," he said, looking pointedly at Albert and Little Jacque LeGrande. "As long as you're okay, I don't have a problem with you two doing whatever shopping you want."

"And why should they not be 'okay'?" Little Jacque asked heatedly. "Monsieur, I will have you know that this shop is one of the most respected and reputable establishments in all of Paris! My wands are used all over the world, not just in one provincial little Island—unlike that doddering stick-carver Ollivander! Why should these two young men, who are my friends, _not_ come here to seek my counsel as well as to browse my wares? And then, you may tell me who _you_ are, to invade my shop, interrupt my customers and disturb my staff? Tell me now, monsieur, before I call the gendarmes and have you removed!" The usually jovial Frenchman was now turning a vivid puce, radiating more and more anger the longer he spoke.

Bill Weasley was shocked by the intensity of the reaction he was getting, but quickly tried another tactic.

"My name is Bill Weasley, and I'm supposed to be…chaperoning these two _young boys_," he said, emphasizing the _boys_, "during their summer vacations. However, they misled me about their departure date, and apparently didn't think enough about how many people might be worried about them. According to what I was last told, these two were not supposed to leave London until tomorrow. You can imagine my surprise earlier today when I received an emergency floo call to drop everything and get to Paris immediately. I certainly didn't mean to interfere with your business in any way, but these two are very important to a number of people, and they've managed to upset and frighten most of them with their little stunt."

"Like your mother, Bill?" Harry asked caustically. "Or the Headmaster? Or anyone else who wants to run my life?"

"Yes, like my mother!" Bill replied hotly. "I heard what you said to her, you ungrateful little…."

"ENOUGH! OUT! OUT! OUT OF MY SHOP!" Little Jacque LeGrande thundered. "Albert, remove this…this Englishman," he made it sound like the most vile of curses, "From my shop this instance! If he resists, then…have him arrested forthwith!"

"Now just wait a minute! You can't…." Bill cut off when Albert's wand was suddenly pointing in his face. Taking a deep breath, he controlled himself with an effort and then said in a flat voice. "Very well, I'm going. There's no need to tell me twice. I'll meet you two later," he glared at Harry and Cedric, then spun on his heel and walked out.

Cedric turned just in time to see Harry hang his head dejectedly.

"Well, that's torn it," Harry said softly. "So much for a peaceful summer vacation. He'll just wait for us outside, then drag us right back to England, I just know it." He sighed in defeat.

"He will over my dead body," Cedric said emphatically, putting his arms around Harry. While he and Harry had talked about the need to limit their touching in public, right then Cedric didn't care in the slightest who might see them. "I think that we'll stay here for a few minutes more, if Little Jacque and Albert will allow us to," he smiled at the Frenchmen, who were nodding their assent, "then we'll just have to take things one step at a time."

Harry had slipped into Cedric's embrace gratefully, and now shuddered. "I guess I could have handled that better," he admitted.

"Pfah! What does it matter? It was I who threw him out, and Albert who drew his wand on the fool! He was behaving boorishly—why should he complain when the favour was returned to him? Idiot!" Little Jacque fumed. "Albert! In my office there are a few bottles of a reasonably decent Beaujolais…bring us one, and ask one of the others to make us coffee, s'il vous plaît. We will be in the small showing room." Albert smiled, nodded and left while his uncle gestured Harry and Cedric towards a curtained-off side room.

"Come, my friends…we shall have a drink, and discuss how best we may proceed from here."

***

Bill Weasley was not a happy wizard.

He had been standing across the street from LeGrande's Magique Ustensile for several hours now, waiting. And waiting. And waiting. It hadn't been so bad in the early afternoon, except for the odd looks he kept getting from the shopkeepers and passers bye.

Then, it started raining.

The longer he stood there in the rain, thinking about Harry, and Cedric, and his mother, how upset she was that Harry 'hadn't even listened to me, Bill, it was just horrible, and then he was so rude to me, saying that we weren't his family any more'…the more his anger grew, and grew, and grew. Just a few hours earlier, he had been taking a leisurely day to rest and pack before he left for France with Harry and Cedric. Then, the frantic floo calls from Grimmauld Place, the demands from the Headmaster that he go to Paris immediately, the wailing of his mother and the shouting of the others….

And then, after chasing over half of Paris looking for the two little reprobates, finally finding them—only to be threatened with arrest, then thrown out of the shop, where they were getting into Merlin only knew how much mischief, at wand point!

Bill Weasley was NOT a happy wizard.

He had gotten a bit concerned late in the afternoon when the shop put out their 'Closed' sign. He had stepped back into the space between two buildings and checked the various devices that Dumbledore had given him for tracking Harry Potter. Oddly, most of them insisted on spinning aimlessly or pointing nowhere, as they had since his arrival in Paris. However, one of them continued to point unerringly into the shop, so Bill maintained his vigil.

After several hours, he broke down and stepped down the street to where a small café offered tables under an awning. A few drying charms, a cup of rich French coffee, some much richer pastries, and he felt better. He had discretely (he hoped) placed his 'Harry finder'—which looked rather like a muggle compass—on the table in front of him where he could watch it easily, and was considering having another cup of coffee when a small girl came up to him and smiled.

"Excuse me, monsieur…would you be Bill Weasley?" the precocious blonde asked in heavily-accented English.

"Yes, I am. May I help you?" Bill smiled widely at the child.

Solemnly, the child held out a piece of folded paper. Carefully, wishing that he dared to publicly check it for spells, curses or portkey traces, he took the offered message.

Nothing happened, except that the girl clasped her hands around her back and started rocking on her heels expectantly.

Somewhat surprised, Bill opened the paper and read:

* * *

_**Dear** __git__ **Bill,**_

_**If you** __are going to drag us back__ **can be civil, you are welcome to join us for dinner. If not, you can** __tell Bumbles to sod off__ **go back to England and tell them that we are fine. We're willing to believe that** __you're not a complete, total and utter berk__ **you haven't heard the full story, and are willing to** __not hex you on sight__ **tell you OUR side.**_

_**So, if you can** __not act like a wanker, like you did earlier__ **behave yourself long enough to hear the truth about what we've been doing and why we've been doing it, Gabrielle can bring you to us. Or, you can just** __get bent__ **go back to England now, because you'll never find us.**_

_**This is Gabrielle Delacour, by the way—make her unhappy in ANY way and her sister Fleur, and both of us, will** __hex your bits off__ **make you regret it. Don't even think about making her cry.**_

_The Boy-Who's-Fed-Up__ **Harry and Cedric**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Bill read the note once, then looked up at the now-grinning child rocking in front of him. Then, he read the note again, checked his 'Harry finder'—still no change—and sighed.

"So, Miss Gabrielle…Harry and Cedric sent you?" he asked gently.

She smiled and grinned at him.

"And you're going to take me to them now?"

Again she smiled and grinned, and nodded once.

"They're not really in the shop anymore, are they?" Bill asked with a resigned sigh.

The little urchin shook her head vigorously, making her curls swing madly.

"Well, then…I suppose that I'll have to ask you to take me to them, then?" he half-asked.

Grinning from ear to ear, Gabrielle nodded, this time making her curls bob and dance.

Standing, Bill dropped a few coins on the table, pocketed his tracker, and offered his hand to the girl with a gallant bow.

"Well, mademoiselle, shall we then be off?"

Taking his hand, the younger Delacour sister pulled the eldest Weasley brother out of the café and into the street, heading away from LeGrande's shop.

At this, Bill Weasley was not at all surprised.

***

Dinner that evening had gone surprisingly well, all things considered. What Bill had not expected was to only be taken a few shops down to a small restaurant. Confidently, Gabrielle Delacour led Bill through the front of the bistro, to a small room in the back, just outside the door to the kitchen. To his surprise, he found not only Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, but also Fleur Delacour and the two men from the wand shop seated at a large table. After brief but cool introductions all around, Gabrielle led (actually, dragged would be a better word) Bill to a seat between her and her sister, Fleur—and directly across from Harry and Cedric, who were flanked by Little Jacque and Albert LeGrande, respectively.

Before anything else, Fleur had asked Bill politely if he would mind having a translation charm placed on him, so that they might all converse in their native tongues without difficulty. Bill had smiled at the lovely young woman and thanked her…and then managed to control his reaction when Albert performed the charm. He still remembered looking down the shaft of Albert's wand earlier that day, but felt no sensation other than a mild tingling before….

"There, much better!" Fleur said happily. Bill noticed that, while he heard her in English, there was a slight discrepancy between what he heard and what he saw when he looked at her lips. And very nice lips they were, indeed….

After that, Bill had taken it upon himself to apologize to the entire room for his behaviour earlier. In his own defence, he explained what had happened earlier that day, including the sheer chaos that had erupted among the Order members when it was discovered (accidentally, as it turned out…Cedric's parents had been under the impression that Harry and Cedric were meeting Bill in Paris, and had no clue about the boy's little stunt with the wrong dates) that Cedric and Harry had 'flown the coop', so to speak. His mock-irritation at being so rudely snatched from an otherwise lazy afternoon's relaxing was greeted with chuckles all around the table—chuckles which he had the good grace to join in on.

After that, the food had begun arriving, and Little Jacque had pronounced an end to all serious discussion that did not pertain to their dinner—an order that was well and truly a pleasure for all to obey.

Some time and very full stomachs later, the talk eventually returned to Harry, Cedric and why they had come to Paris early. Bill very definitely had the impression that this had been extensively discussed prior to his arrival, and felt sure that it was a highly-edited version. Still, once he heard about the healer's and wandmaker's findings, and Little Jacque had shown Bill all of the charms on Harry's wand (which, having been left in the shop because they suspected it was how they were being tracked, had been brought to them during the meal)….

"I'm sorry, this is all…," he shook his head. "I'm not saying I don't believe you, not at all…in fact, I'd be a fool not to believe you at this point, given what you've shown me on your wand and how Dumbledore's gadgets behaved all day. It's just hard for me to imagine that anyone—much less _you_, Harry—would be allowed to be at Hogwarts for more than a day in that condition, much less four years!" He sighed. "Cedric, I'm sorry for everything earlier. It's just that everyone has been so crazy, ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament…and quite frankly, you and Harry have been a large part of the reason. No one's really known what to make of either of you…and with your insistence that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned, but the Ministry and the Daily Profit saying that it's not possible," he shrugged. "Crazy, just crazy," he repeated.

"And yet, you have seen the evidence of young Harry's wand with your own eyes, no?" Little Jacque asked. "And been told of the blocks which our healers here found—which your Hogwarts healer has never found, or been allowed to find," he gave yet another of his Gallic shrugs. "And then, there is the evidence of your own eyes, and all of these tracking devices which your oh-so-concerned Headmaster Dumbledore provided you with. Tell me, Mr. Weasley, have you ever known any Headmaster, of any school, to behave in such a way towards a student over the holiday recess?"

When Bill just shook his head morosely, LeGrande continued. "Then I put it to you, Mr. Weasley, that all is not as it may seem, and your Headmaster Dumbledore does appear to be at the centre of the entire matter. That being the case," he smiled fondly at Harry and Cedric, "I believe that these two boys—whom it is my great honour and pleasure to call my friends—have been not only perceptive but remarkably prudent in coming here, to my country, seeking aid and assistance."

Ignoring Harry's blush and Cedric's murmured thanks, the elder LeGrande turned to Bill Weasley once again. "I also believe, my new friend, that you would be doing them, and possibly our entire world, a grave disservice by returning them prematurely to the clutches—yes, so I say it, as it is what I mean!—the clutches of the oh-so-wise Dumbledore." Rolling his eyes at this last, he finished with a determined stare at the red headed man across the table from him.

Bill Weasley looked down, thinking furiously. After a minute, he raised his head and looked around the table.

"Well," he said carefully. "I was sent to Paris with explicit instructions to find them and keep them safe. I've certainly found them, and they appear to be all right, and I think that I can keep them safe. With all of your help, of course, these two have already proven to be quite the handful, so I see no reason to rush back to England. Not when we're all supposed to be on holiday, after all." Grinning, he raised his glass to the room. And, if he happened to catch and keep the eye of the very attractive Miss Fleur Delacour…what of it?

***

It was very late that evening in London when the fireplace at Number 12, Grimmauld Place flared brightly, then turned a vivid green.

"Hello, anyone there?" Bill Weasley's voice rang out.

"Everyone, Bill's calling!" Sirius Black, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black had been sitting, staring into the fire and working his way through a bottle of Old Ogden's Red Label firewhiskey. "Hullo, Bill. How's my godson and his boyfriend?" Sirius asked with only a little slur in his words.

"Er…Harry's okay, and Cedric, too," Bill answered. Well, he thought, that explained a few things. Oh well, who was he to judge? "I found them, no problems, and since they're fine, we're going to stay here and continue on with their vacation, just like we planned."

Molly Weasley bustled into the room, all skirts and hysterics. "Oh, Bill! You and those boys get back here right now! Whatever were they thinking, running off like that! Why, when I get my hands on that Cedric Diggory, dragging poor Harry off like that…" she sputtered.

"Mum, Mum! They're fine, both of them! They just wanted to get away a little sooner, is all, no harm done. In fact, they've been staying in a very nice wizarding hotel here in Paris, and seeing Fleur Delacour, you know her, the Beauxbatons champion, every day. They've even been seeing the sights of Paris with Fleur and her sister, so they haven't been alone. Everything's fine." Bill tried to sooth his mother, hiding his exasperation at her antics. He loved his mother, certainly, but he would be the first to admit that sometimes she could be just a bit…bossy. And histrionic, or 'high-strung' as one of his friends had called her.

Molly wasn't about to be calmed, however, and kept up a steady stream of kvetching, even when Remus Lupin and her husband Arthur nudged her aside.

"Bill, son…I heard most of that," Arthur said. "So, everything's fine? No sign of…you know?" he asked, knowing Bill would know that he was talking about Death Eaters.

"No, Dad, the boys are right as rain. As I was trying to tell Sirius and Mum, I don't really see any need to come galloping back to England just to turn around and come back to France again."

"Well, alright, Bill…if you're sure you're all right?" Arthur said, not quite convinced. Actually, he was rather confused as to why the Headmaster had insisted that the boys be brought straight back to England, even if they were quickly found to be in no danger.

"Bill, it's Remus," the werewolf said. "Is there anything you need?" Always practical, he ignored Molly's ongoing blathering to cut to the important matters.

"No, Remus, I'm fine…the boys were sharing a room for security's sake," _and for other reasons they conveniently neglected to tell me about_, he thought, "and I've taken the room right next to theirs. There's even a connecting door, so I'm only a step away, at need. We'll be fine…and I'll check in as we agreed."

"Fine, Bill, fine. So, I'll see you in Egypt, then?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, Remus, and if there's any change in the schedule I'll let you know." Bill answered.

"Well, fine then…we'll say goodnight, Bill. Say good night, Molly," Arthur said, moving a bit so that Molly could sob something that might have been a 'good night' towards the fire.

"Say good night, Sirius," Remus prodded with a smile.

"Good night, Sirius!" the Lord Black said loudly, and then belched. "Tell my godson to take care of himself…and bring me back lots of souvenirs! Lots, you hear me?" He grinned into the flames.

Bill smiled. "I'll tell him, Sirius. Tell Diggory's parents that he's fine, will you? This French fireplace is making my neck cramp. G'night, all!" And with that, his face disappeared from the flames, which returned to their normal colour.

Pulling his head out of the fire, Bill turned to Harry and Cedric, who were standing just to one side where they could hear, but not be seen, in the flames.

"Boys," Bill said, looking at the two of them sternly. "Is there something I should know about the sleeping arrangements that you've neglected to tell me so far?"

As Harry and Cedric furiously blushed and stammered, Bill stood there looking grim and parental for as long as he could. Then, he burst into laughter, and said, "Look, you lot…I went to the same school as you boys did, and shared a bedroom and showers with boys just like you. All I ask is, don't wake me up in the middle of the night with your opera singer impersonations, all right?"

They were still stammering denials and explanations—and Bill was still laughing at them—a good fifteen minutes later when he threw them out of his room.

**A/N:** again, thanks must go out to my wonderful beta, **Miss Idina Malfoy**, for her aid and assistance, especially in correcting the name of LeGrande's shop to the proper French form. Apologies to **of (dot) serendip**, whose name got deleted from the last post (and who turned me on to the LiveJournal twoseekers group). Now, to answer questions which keep popping up in the reviews (bless each and every one of you!)—yes, Sirius will find out about Harry's condition(s), and will NOT be happy (duh). The boy's opinion of Snape will become clear in time. Yes, Occulomency lessons will be forthcoming…but not just yet. First things first, after all.

**FYI**, this monster has now passed 50 chapters written ('Once Upon' was the first 20, 'One Wizarding Summer' is now at 30 and climbing), which is roughly 100K words, give or take, and according to the tracker it's been read in 50+ countries world wide. Wow. That's a frakkin novel! And, I'm not even up to September 1st and the return to Hogwarts for Harry's fifth year. If I had known when I started that this piece would take on this kind of a life of its own, I don't know that I ever would have started. Hmm…depending on the reviewer, that might be good or bad (fortunately, almost all good)….

Oh well, it's started now, might as well press on! It's all about the journey, anyway—at least, that's what they keep telling me. Thanks to all of you for putting up with the boys, and me…and for fuelling us with your reviews.

**Next chapter:** when your godfather just has to die…(note: NOT angsty). Dumbledore schemes for 'the greater good', Fleur discusses a very personal matter…and a brief nod to Agatha Christie and William Shakespeare!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Sirius Black must die! (well, maybe not). An unhappy Headmaster and a blue bum. Fleur questions the quality of a Hogwarts education, and Harry and Cedric have a little talk. Harry finds out what it's like to be pampered by his boyfriend (hint: he likes it). **WARNING:** _discussion of mpreg by magical means._

Many thanks again to my incomparable beta, the divine Miss Idina Malfoy; also, my closest confident in all things HPish, the AntarPrince. Without them I would be considerably less than I am. Of course, the errors, goofs and flat-out brain farts are, as always, mine and mine alone.

No change in the same old disclaimer.

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Cedric lay curled together in their hotel room in Paris, trying to sort out the events of the day. Harry shifted slightly so that his head fit a bit better under Cedric's chin, and Cedric used the motion to rearrange his arms slightly around the smaller boy.

"I think I need to kill my godfather now," Harry sighed. "Such a tragic waste of life, too—he's so young and all. But, he's got to go."

Cedric couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, if you're sure…how are you going to do it? Poison?" he asked helpfully.

"Well, I was just going to hit him with the AK, but that'd land me in Azkaban," Harry mused.

"Mmm, don't think I can go along with that plan…unless, of course, they allow conjugal visits. Then I suppose it wouldn't be too bad," Cedric deadpanned.

Harry moved his hand just enough to smack his boyfriend's chest. "Git. Somehow I doubt that any kind of visit would be very fun, with Dementors around…especially THAT kind of visit."

Cedric shuddered at the mere thought of the ghastly creatures, and then remembered that Harry could cast a corporeal Patronus. Even so, he squeezed his arms around Harry just a little tighter, just in case. "Well, in that case, I suppose AK is right out, then. And I'm you're git."

"Yes, I suppose. Although," he said as he shifted again, "if I were to poison him, then we could probably blame Snape, and get HIM sent to Azkaban, instead. And, no doubt about it…you're my very own personal git."

"Well, poisons would definitely make me think of Potions Masters. Still, everybody knows that Snape and Sirius hate each other, so wouldn't that be just a touch obvious?" Cedric reached up and started rubbing the back of Harry's neck, which he knew that Harry loved. He chose to ignore the 'my very own personal' remark rather than dignify it with a retort.

"You're right, of course. Too obvious. Miss Marple'd be all over it in five minutes, not to mention Poirot." Harry smiled as he waited for the inevitable question from his pureblood boyfriend.

"Pardon? Are they Aurors? Don't think I've ever heard of either one," Cedric said.

Harry arched his neck into the massaging hand and 'mmmmm'd' in contentment. "No, they're muggle detectives, in stories…you know, like Romeo and Juliet, only written much more recently.

"Ah," Cedric said. "You realize, of course, that William Shakespeare was almost sent to Azkaban for violating the Statues of Secrecy."

"Shakespeare was a wizard?" Harry sat straight up; hitting his head on Cedric's jaw and making Cedric's teeth click together painfully.

"Ouch, you little prat. Yes, he was a wizard…and not much of one, from what I've heard, just barely above a squib. That's why he wrote all those plays for the Muggle Theatre, couldn't get or keep a decent wizarding job. Bit of a ladies man, too…almost got his bits hexed off a time or two, if the stories are to be believed."

Harry was rubbing his head. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that. Makes me the prat…this time." He grinned. "So, all of those plays about witches, and ghosts, and magic…."

"Almost got him a trip to Azkaban," Cedric smiled back. Harry was just so adorable when he was excited, his face radiant with a smile, his eyes flashing mirthfully. Of course, telling him that would just be an invitation to being smacked and called names, so Cedric manfully kept it to himself. "I'm not sure just how he managed to get out of it—we can look it up when we get home, if you like—but yes, he came just a little too close to the truth for the Ministry of the time. Quite the scandal it was, too." Reaching up, he pulled Harry's head back down to his chest.

Harry let himself be pulled down and carefully arranged himself for maximum closeness and comfort. "I'm sure it was…almost as big a scandal as I'm sure went on at Grimmauld when Sirius called you my boyfriend in front of Molly and Merlin and everyone else…probably still going on." He sighed. "No question about it…Sirius Black just has to die. Now."

"Oh, no question. Now, if we can't AK or poison him, how about…." Cedric went back to rubbing Harry's neck as he and his younger boyfriend continued plotting the slow, horrible, painful but regrettably necessary death of the Lord and Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black.

***

Harry was actually not correct when he assumed that a firestorm of controversy had erupted following Sirius' inadvertent outing of the boys during Bill Weasley's 'check in' floo call. Fortunately for the boys (and later, after they discussed the call with Bill, Sirius' continued life and health), Sirius' admission had come just before Molly Weasley had entered the room, trailed by her husband and Remus Lupin. In reality, no real damage had been done. Sirius and Cedric had already had 'the talk', and Bill had been unfazed except to insist that he not be awakened by them in the middle of the night.

No, the firestorm of controversy had erupted just as Bill had closed down the floo connection. Almost as soon as the flames had returned to their normal colour, Albus Dumbledore had swept into the room in a swirl of puce-coloured robes. To say that the Headmaster had been less than happy with the report he received would have been…generally true. However, it would have been more accurate to describe him as totally P.O'd…except that, of course, he let little of his anger show. One had to keep up appearances, after all. So, rather than shouting his rage at his minions (sadly, that is how he thought of them), he merely sighed, then reactivated the twinkle on his eyes.

"Well, I suppose that there's nothing to be done for it now," he said jovially. Inside, of course, he was seething that Harry Potter had escaped his clutches. Also, that harridan Molly Weasley's incessant caterwauling wasn't doing his nerves (or his disposition) any good whatsoever. Well, at least the Potter boy hadn't gotten himself killed before it was time for him to face Riddle. That was something, he supposed. And besides…it wasn't like the boy could fend for himself while he travelled…his share of the Tri-Wizard monies wouldn't carry him very far, and in their haste to leave London Harry hadn't had time to go to Gringotts. Of course, Dumbledore still had tight control of the boy's finances as the executor of his parent's wills; there was no way that the little wretch could manage to get into too much trouble with his limited funds. No, better to let him have his fun, running around the Continent. Privately, Dumbledore suspected that the two would run out of money somewhere between Greece and Egypt and be forced to come slinking home. And when they did…well, he'd probably set Molly Weasley on them to start with. Then, he'd get REALLY creative with Harry's punishments, and young Diggory's, too.

These were the thoughts that went through the Headmaster's mind as he sat there listening to the men in the room try to calm down Molly Weasley, who was still howling about needing to rush off to Paris en masse to save "poor Harry". Of course, who would then save Harry from her was open to debate…but Dumbledore was beginning to get an idea about that, too.

As Dumbledore prepared to apparate back to Hogwarts, he smiled one of the cruel smiles he never let anyone see. Cedric Diggory was going to be staying at Hogwarts under Flitwick's tuition, wasn't he? Well, wasn't that just too convenient now? That was rather a last minute thing, now wasn't it? Not one word had been discussed with him or Flitwick prior to the third task, and he was sure that the diminutive Charms professor would have shared Diggory's request with him as soon as he received it. No, something had happened just before, or possibly just after, the third task to make Cedric Diggory want to spend another few years at Hogwarts. Now why would he want to do that? Dumbledore asked himself. Oh well…at this point, what mattered was that Harry Potter had been found and was being guarded by the eldest Weasley boy, who would do what Dumbledore told him to do. Time enough to worry about the rest of it in the morning.

And with that, Albus Dumbledore left Grimmauld Place for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

***

In the study of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the arguments with the Weasley Matron lasted until the wee hours of the morning. Finally, however, even Molly Weasley ran down.

***

At the same time Molly's rant (finally) ended with an exhausted squawk, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory lay quietly sleeping in each other's arms in a hotel in Paris, France. One of Little Jacque LeGrande's finest creations—an anti-portkey, anti-apparition and protection ward figurine—"just turn the top a quarter turn and tap with your wand to activate it"—sat on the night table beside them. Other wards and bolts further sealed the door, and Bill Weasley, curse breaker par excellence, slept just steps away. Safe, secure and content, they slept the sleep of the innocent and the just.

Of course, being Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory, it couldn't last.

***

_Sometime the next morning, shortly after Cedric's shower…._

"Oh, Harry, love?"

"Yes, Cedric, love?"

"Guess what I noticed this morning in the shower?"

"Ummm…I don't know?"

"My bum is all blue. My legs and bits, too."

*snicker* "Really?"

"You wouldn't have any idea about how that happened, would you?"

"Ummm…no?"

"Harry Potter, when I get my hands on you…!"

"Eep!"

(Sounds of running, a brief struggle, then ferocious tickling despite a certain Gryffindor's cries of 'gerroff! Gerroff!')

"Harry, love, you do realize that I went to the same school as you, and for several more years."

"Ummm…yeah."

"And that I also know the 'rainbow bum' charm…although, as you should remember, blue is a Ravenclaw colour. Hufflepuff colours are yellow and black.

"I remember."

"Good. So then, what are the colours of Gryffindor?"

"Ummm…red and gold?"

"Very good. Now…while I'm getting dressed…I suggest that you go shower."

"Ummm…okay."

"And Harry?"

"Yes, Cedric?"

"Be glad that the blue doesn't wear off nearly as fast as the red does."

"Cedric!"

"Oh Harry, one more thing…?"

"What, prat?"

"The counter-charm you'll be wanting shortly…is a closely held, never-to-be-revealed-to-anyone secret of the seventh years."

"CEDRIC!"

*snicker* "Remind me to teach it to you…three years from now."

_"CEDRIC!"_

***

Harry and Cedric's remaining time is Paris passed quickly—and if Gabrielle's pouting was any indication it was much too short for the young girl, as well. Bill Weasley proved to be an excellent guard/chaperone, and Fleur Delacour (with Gabrielle's help, of course) seemed to revel in her role as tour guide. And, after Albert LeGrande taught the Englishmen the French translation charm, they had no difficulty in communicating with those around them.

The group had spent another half-day shopping in wizarding Paris, during which Harry had insisted that he and Cedric both needed fountain pens with the ever-full enchantment. Then, naturally, Bill had to have one, as did Fleur. Gabrielle pouted prettily until she got one as well. She had already figured out that Harry was the softest touch of the four, so she concentrated her efforts on him with great success. Then, of course, there were a selection of replacement nibs, and different pens for Cedric's Charms Mastery work (capable of using the special inks many Charms required), and, and, and….

Needless to say, the clerks in Les Rudement Plume were quite pleased with the result of the boys shopping spree.

Harry had already grown a bit as a result of Dr. Latour's potions, and Fleur had shown him a minor resizing charm to adjust the fit of his clothes. Of course, Harry being Harry, he had immediately started moping about how all of his new clothes would go to waste. This lasted all of about a minute, until Gabrielle put her hands on her hips and announced that he would stop that this instance! She wanted 'her' Harry well, so well he must be…and if they had to spend yet another day shopping for him in a few weeks, then so be it!

Harry, torn between blushing and laughing, had picked Gabrielle up and swung her around until she squealed. Then, he had smiled and agreed with her, and the two of them had darted off down the street in search of more adventures.

"Ah, Cedric…Harry is so good and kind with Gabrielle, he will make a wonderful father someday," Fleur had sighed.

Cedric had just looked at her, stunned. "Fleur, you're absolutely right, Harry is wonderful with children, but," he said quietly. "I thought you knew about Harry and me, about…us." He looked at her questioningly. After all, hadn't they already talked about this, in the hospital?

Fleur just laughed gaily. "Oh, Cedric, what do they teach you at that school of yours? You and Harry are both wizards, yes? Well, then…" she shrugged, obviously thinking that she had answered Cedric's question.

Cedric was not the only one confused at this point. Bill, not surprisingly, had been paying close attention to the lovely young witch. Now, his eyebrows were climbing into his Weasley red hair.

"Fleur, are you saying that Harry and Cedric could have children…together?" He asked, stunned. When Fleur nodded, he stammered, "but that would mean…I mean, neither of them are female, obviously, so we don't have…how we could…well, I suppose that…."

He was cut off by an extremely confused Hufflepuff. "Fleur, are you saying that I could get Harry pregnant? Or, the other way around," he mumbled as he realized just what he had accidentally revealed.

Fleur smiled at both of the idiot males. "Cedric…you can transfigure a needle into a matchstick, can you not? And have either of you never seen an animagus? Or seen a potion that can re-grow a bone after a spell has removed it? Why then would you be so shocked that there are potions and spells which will allow one wizard—or witch, for that matter, although the process is quite different, I'm told—to put a child into the body of another wizard? Yes, it is somewhat difficult, everyone knows this. Still, our healers are more than capable of allowing you and Harry to have all of the children…all of _your_ children…that you might want to have." She just stood there, trying hard not to laugh at the two gobsmacked men. "But enough of this…you and Harry will have many years together, I'm sure, and children are a thing for the future!"

"Distant future, I hope," Cedric managed to get out, and Bill feverently nodded his agreement.

"Well, then," Fleur laughed. Taking a man's arm in each of hers, she pulled them forward. "For now, let us see just what mischief your Harry and my sister have managed to cause while we have been just standing here."

***

Later that evening, Harry and Cedric were alone in their hotel room. LeGrande's protection figurine had been activated, and their evening wards were in place, the door locked and bolted. Just to be certain, Cedric had layered an extra silencing charm on the door connecting their room to Bill's, along with a mild 'stay out' charm. In an emergency, Cedric knew the 'stay out' wouldn't slow Bill down for more than a few seconds, but would let him know that the boys wanted privacy.

Harry's arms and legs had started aching that afternoon, just as the healer said they would. Harry now lay on his stomach across their pushed-together beds while Cedric rubbed him with sweet-smelling pain relieving salve. For his part, Harry was just lying there, enjoying his boyfriend's ministrations and purring between contented moans.

For his part, Cedric was enjoying the chance to pamper Harry. Ever since he had seen that miserable cupboard at the Dursley's, he'd had moments when he wished that he'd done more than just _reducto_ the cupboard itself. Cedric had been very careful not to let Harry sense his anger; mainly because he didn't want Harry thinking he was upset at him. Now, Cedric finally had the chance to treat Harry the way he thought Harry deserved to be treated. The fact that it was also contributing to Harry's healing, well, that was just a bonus.

Cedric had done Harry's back and arms and was working on his legs, starting from the tops of his thighs and working his way down. Harry had offered to remove his boxers, which earned him a slap on said boxers and a "cheeky monkey", but Cedric had just smiled and pushed the boxers up out of the way, then pulled them back down when he was finished. By the time Harry's legs were done, the arm and leg rub had turned into a foot massage that had Harry gurgling happily.

Finally, Cedric reached the limit of what his hands could manage, and collapsed beside Harry. Rolling over, he draped his arm across the totally relaxed Gryffindor and slid in close. When Harry didn't stir in the slightest, he reached out and began stroking the messy black hair gently. Somewhat to his surprise, he noticed that Harry's hair had grown noticeably in the last day and was actually trying to lie flat on his head. Smiling, Cedric thought about razzing Harry about his hair, but then decided against it.

"Mmmm, I can hear you thinking back there," Harry mumbled softly. "Care to share?"

The older boy smiled. "Just enjoying the moment, love. How are you feeling?"

Harry shifted just enough to test his limbs. "Much better, thanks. And, I don't smell like something the squid hacked up, either. That's really nice stuff; I bet Snape's never been within ten miles of it."

Cedric couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's crack on the greasy Potions professor, but actually found himself rather in agreement. For all that he had learned from his brief trip into the future, he knew that Snape was secretly on the side of the light, but still! Having endured seven years of tormenting in Potions classes—Hufflepuffs were second only to Gryffindors as Snape's favourite targets—he was relieved beyond all measure that he would never, ever have to endure another class in the Potions dungeons. Unfortunately, Harry had at least one more year under Snape's influence.

Cedric's mind wandered for just a moment. Could he somehow arrange for Harry to be less…abused, that was the only word for it…by Snape in the coming year? Maybe if he shared some of the unknown (in this time and place) potions he had briefly glimpsed on his computer? Or maybe….

He came back to reality when Harry nudged him gently.

"Hey…you still with me?" Harry asked softly.

"Always, love," Cedric replied, smiling as he brushed a lock of raven hair away from Harry's eyes.

"You seemed to be a long way off just then…" Harry hinted, obviously wanting to know what had Cedric so preoccupied. Well, Cedric was not going to mention his thoughts about Severus Snape, not now. Time enough for that later.

"Just thinking about…nothing, really," he lied. "Just something that Fleur and Bill and I talked about earlier today, that's all."

"Oh? What?" Harry asked, turning his head so that he could see Cedric with both eyes.

"About how good you are with children," Cedric said. Once again, he was entranced by the vivid green of Harry's eyes. "Fleur thought that we should have children, by the way."

"Ced," Harry started then stopped. "I love children, and I'd always thought that someday, maybe, I could have my own family, but…now that Voldemort's back, there's going to be a war coming, and I'm the only one who can defeat him…." He stopped, and then rolled over into Cedric's open arms. Sensing Cedric about to stop him, he went on. "Please let me just say this, okay? I know you said that in that…other time…I beat him and lived, but this time is already different from that one. There's every possibility that I won't survive, this time around. As much as I'd like to adopt children with you at some point, I just don't think that we can even think about it until after the war. I'm sorry…I just can't…." he trailed off, and then turned his head away.

Cedric just lay there for a minute, giving what support that he could with his embrace. Harry's occasional twitch was enough to make him sure Harry was softly crying. Cursing himself, he tried to soothe the younger teen as best he could.

"Harry, of course now is not the time. But we will have plenty of time, understand? In that other time, you defeated Voldemort and survived. Think of how much easier it will be in this time! You'll have money, influence, knowledge, better training, a better wand, your power will be unbound, your body will be stronger…and you'll have me there. When the time comes, you'll crumple the Dark Lord like a used tissue…and then you and I will have the rest of our lives together."

"You really think so?" Harry's voice was small, hopeful.

"I know so, Mr. Potter." Cedric shook Harry gently, his tone mock-ferocious. "I'm planning on having at least another hundred years with you, you know. Don't think you're going to get out of that!"

Harry giggled, making Cedric congratulate himself. "A hundred years? I don't know…I was planning on trading you in after a decade or two…maybe for a young Quiddich player."

"Prat," Cedric smacked Harry's arm gently. "I'm not going anywhere. And, I'll have you know, Fleur wasn't talking about adopting when she said that we should have children." Cedric sat quietly as he waited for Harry to figure out what he was really saying. It didn't take long.

"Cedric, you can't mean…but we're both…but how…I mean, yes, I can see _that_, but…." He stopped, took a breath, and then went on. "So…potion, spell, or both?"

"Pardon?"

"Man…having babies…potion, spell, or both? Presumably Fleur was talking about some magical way for two men to actually have a baby. So…did she mention any of the details?" Harry sounded genuinely curious.

Cedric sometimes forgot that, being muggle-raised, Harry took many magical things for granted that he, Cedric, often found…odd, to say the least. Of course, Harry often remarked that most wizards were just a touch inflexible when it came to something out of the ordinary.

"Actually, she didn't go into any details, but she seemed confident that the healers at L'hôpital de Miracles could manage it easily enough," he said.

Harry and Cedric both just sat quietly for some minutes, thinking about the possibility that they could actually be the parents of their own children. As an only child, Cedric had often wondered what it would be like to have brothers and sisters. And Harry…well, he had often dreamed of what a loving family would be like. All those horrible days, locked in his cupboard under the stairs. Harry would have given anything, done anything for just a moment's affection. To be able to give that to his own, and Cedric's, child seemed…almost more magical than anything he could imagine.

Finally, Harry asked in a small, quiet voice. "Cedric?"

"Yes, Harry?" Cedric's answer was soft, gentle.

"Would you…could you…want to have a baby with me?"

Cedric sat, stunned. A flood of feelings suddenly threatened to overwhelm him, and he felt his own tears flow freely as he hugged Harry to him.

"Oh, Harry…" he sighed, then sobbed. "Yes, love…oh, you know I would…we will, Harry, we will…."

"I want at least six," Harry said, lightly. His happiness bubbled in his voice.

"Six?!?" Cedric gasped, then laughed. "Oh, no…that's not nearly enough…we have to have at least seven. For our own Quidditch team, you understand?"

"Oh, of course…how silly of me," Harry chuckled. "Well, why stop there? Once we've got the first team, why not go for a second? That way, we'd always be able to do a full pick-up game in the back yard?"

"Well, why not? Of course, I pity the house elves, having to change all of those nappies," Cedric snickered.

"Well, then…it's a good thing that I'm wealthy. Otherwise, I'd have to put you to work supporting all of the little heathens." Harry said smugly.

"Why you…" Cedric yelped as Harry turned and tickled him, beating Cedric to starting the tickle war by only seconds.

By the time the war finished and they recovered their breath, they weren't in the mood to discuss their future children…or anything else, if the snores were any indication.

**A/N: **I'm not a big fan of mpreg fics, but given everything else in the HPverse, it's not really a stretch at all, via any of several different mechanisms. One of these days I really should dash off a monograph on the subject…. At any rate, this isn't going to be a mpreg fic, except only tangentially at the very, very end…which I can imagine but can't see from here. *sigh*

**Next Chapter: **the boys do Japan! Remus, Harry and Cedric have a long talk in which some questions are answered and others are raised. Snogging time gets cut down, then Remus goes for a walk.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** More vacation, more fun! Shopping, shopping, shopping, lesions, quick showers…and Remus gets clued in to some very important information.

Thanks once again to my incomparable beta, Miss Idina Malfoy.

Previous disclaimer still holds.

**Chapter 10**

Note:_(conversation)_

All too soon, it was time to leave Paris. Following a grand seeing-off by the family Delacour at the international portkey terminal, the boys and Bill Weasley portkeyed to Greece. The next few days were spent sightseeing and lounging on the beach, while their nights were wiled away enjoying the local nightlife. Then, just when Harry was starting to develop a decent tan, it was time to move on to Egypt.

For Harry, who had never seen the ocean or a beach, his experience in Greece was absolutely memorable. For Cedric, seeing a laughing, truly happy Harry splashing in the waves like a brunette hippocampus was the high point of his Grecian holiday.

In Egypt, Bill came into his own as a tour guide. His experience as a Gringott's curse breaker searching for (and looting, the truth be known) ancient tombs and treasure troves made him a tremendous guide as he took Cedric and Harry into places that the average tourist would never go. Harry was especially interested in the wizarding Library at Alexandria, which had been largely spared the destruction of the muggle wings over the centuries. Cedric, not surprisingly, had never even heard of the muggle library or its fabled destruction.

The trio spent an interesting day in the company of a dapper Egyptian gentleman who explained that the muggle library had been severely damaged at least four different times—the last, most devastating being during the Moslem invasion in 642 A.D. He went on to explain that, fortunately, strong muggle-repelling charms had protected the wizarding stacks from the worst damage. Thus, the wizarding Library, founded in the early third century B.C.E. was considered one of the oldest libraries in the wizarding world.

The next day they went tomb exploring, which Cedric enjoyed immensely but made Harry nervous.

_("I don't know, Ced…it just creeps me out, somehow."_

_"Harry, Cedric, I promise you that it's not haunted."_

_"We know Bill, it's just that ickle Harry's all scared of ghosts…."_

_"I don't know…I just don't like the thought of somebody doing the same thing to my grave centuries after I'm gone."_

_"Well, love, considering what a monument to the Boy-Who-Lived will be put up, I'm afraid it's inevitable that your tomb will be plundered."_

_"Oh, that makes me feel sooooo much better."_

_"Harry, you realise that it was common practice to inter faithful servants, and sometimes family members with the 'main resident' in these tombs?"_

_"Really? Hey, Cedric…I guess we get to haunt my tomb TOGETHER!"_

_"Oh, wonderful…so you're telling me I'll have to put up with you forever?"_

_"Yeah. Get used to it, prat."_

_"Well, it looks like I'm your prat…for all time."_

_"Did anyone ever tell you two just how nauseating young love can be?")_

The trio even went into the desert for a day's excursion, because Harry had insisted and threatened to pout. Later that evening, as Cedric rubbed Harry's aching limbs (he was almost three inches taller by now) the two of them promised each other that neither would ever force the other to ride on a camel—ever, ever again.

After a week seeing the sights of Egypt, Remus Lupin joined them as had been planned in London. Bill needed to return to England, where he was starting a new job in the London branch of Gringott's, so Remus was taking over chaperone and guard duty. The next day the new trio—Harry, Cedric and Remus—took an international portkey to Japan, where they were to spend a week before returning to England.

Cedric and Harry had come to Japan already prepared for the things they needed to do. Many of the nights they had been in their room 'snogging' they had actually been studying the information on Cedric's computer. For convenience, they had decided to keep Harry's 'bag of tricks' in his trunk, since they could both use Cedric's. Also, Harry could use the computer while Cedric was meditating, which he now did every night. He had discovered that simple meditation enabled him to unlock memories of more complex mental techniques from the 'download' future-Harry had given him. He was working on sorting and assimilating these memories as well as trying to master Occulumency, but it was proving to be difficult because of the volume of material involved. After talking about it with Harry, he had decided to concentrate on Occulomency first, both for defensive purposes as well as practical reasons. Both boys hoped Occulomency (and the related techniques) would help him process the rest of his memories more quickly, as well as letting him teach Harry.

One of the first things they had discovered in Cedric's bag was a set of charms that would allow electronics to function near strong magic sources…like, for instance, Harry. Also, they had made careful notes about where to find wizarding electronics shops in Chiba City, a short train ride from Tokyo. As an added inducement for Remus, Harry planned to use the excuse that he wanted to see Chiba's Experimental Station for Landscape Plants. The magical section of the Station was reputed to have some of the rarest, most valuable plants in all Japan. Harry even planned to hint that some of the plants might be useful against Voldemort—and anyway, he had promised Neville Longbottom that he would bring him back a cutting or three.

Of course, it hadn't been all work. Somehow, they had found the time for a bit of snogging. Just a bit….

In short order, the boys had visited the Japanese Ministry for Magic and arranged for all three of them to have week-long translation charms placed on themselves and Remus. Their experiences in France had taught them that being able to speak the local language was invaluable, especially if you planned on doing anything outside of the usual tourist haunts. Then, armed with their notes, they had dragged Remus to Chiba City, where the werewolf was absolutely amazed at what he saw in the wizarding district there. For someone raised in Britain's magical world—stuck sometime in the technological 1500's, for the most part—the video games, computers and other electronics he saw there left him gobsmacked. And, the truth be known, despite his exposure to the toys he had been given, Cedric wasn't terribly far behind Remus in the gobsmacked department.

While they watched Remus work himself into a frenzy over an old 'Space Invaders' game, Harry confided to Cedric that he frequently wondered how something as radically 'progressive' as the Hogwarts Express had ever been introduced in the first place. To his credit, Cedric had just shrugged and admitted that he had no idea—nor did he have any idea as to how students had travelled to Hogwarts before the Express. Like so many other things in the magical world, Cedric just accepted it without questioning—a mindset that Harry frequently found to be both frustrating and mind-boggling.

Once in the electronics stores, both boys announced that they intended to buy something for themselves, as well as presents for their friends and families. What followed was a complicated dance of distraction and misdirection. While one of the boys showed Remus something that 'he just had to see' on one side of the store, the other would be on the other side buying something else, having it wrapped and shrunk by the clerk before Remus got a close look at just what they bought. In addition to stocking up on all manner of gifts—and making Cedric incredibly grateful for the Gringott's card he and Harry had each gotten in Paris—they managed to buy enough at enough different shops to thoroughly confuse their chaperone about just what they had. Then, just to add to the confusion, they had dragged the poor man on a whirlwind tour of the Experimental Station—making sure to rub against enough different plants to thoroughly mix up his were-enhanced sense of smell.

Back in their hotel later that evening, they had trotted out a number of their purchases for Remus' inspection and approval. Gadget after gadget alternated with cuttings, seeds and seedlings for Neville until Lupin finally called a halt.

"Boys, boys…save some for me to look at when we get home, alright? And really, Harry, you've been too generous to me. I'm sure that Sirius will absolutely love everything you've picked out for him, but I really don't need this much…."

"Shut it, Remus. You're almost as much my godfather as Sirius and this is my money! I can spend it how I want."

"I'd listen to him, Professor. He's feisty when he's angry."

"Hey!"

Remus chuckled at this. "How well I know the temper of the Potter male. And Cedric…didn't I tell you to call me Remus? Sirius and I have already talked about you and Harry…."

"I'm going to kill my godfather, you know."

"Harry! If Sirius needs killing, I'll be the one to do it. Anyway, Cedric, we've talked about you, and we're both of the opinion that you're going to be a grand addition to the family. It's about time Harry had somebody to calm him down, after all."

"Hey!"

Cedric smiled. "Thank you, sir…Remus. I know I'll certainly try," then turning to smirk at Harry, "but he may be more than all three of us can handle!"

Remus shook his head in mock sadness. "Cedric, my boy…I'm afraid you may be right." He sighed mightily, making 'tch tch tch' sounds as he admired his new watch and video game.

"Just so you know, I hate you both." Harry sulked, which deepened when the other two men just laughed at him.

Later that evening, when Remus was in the bath Cedric put up a small privacy bubble.

"Do you think we've got enough to cover our...other toys?" Harry asked worriedly.

Cedric just shrugged. "I think so. After all, we've got 'back from vacation' gifts for almost everybody we know, and enough extra to cover us for the next two Christmases…I think we'll be all right."

Harry smiled. "Well, let's hope so. And now, before my not-quite-godfather gets back…" he reached towards Cedric with both arms.

When Remus came out of the bath, he was greeted with the sight of Harry and Cedric snogging on the couch in their suite's sitting room. Unfortunately for the boys, Remus seemed to take his almost-godfather duties seriously, and decided to give both boys 'the talk' on love, romance, relationships, intimacy, and the importance of waiting until they were both of age before allowing their relationship to progress.

For the rest of their vacation, the boys were sentenced to separate beds, and for some reason they never quite found any time to be alone, except for when Remus was in the bath.

Somewhat surprisingly, Remus seemed to be the master of the three minute shower…a fact which irritated Harry and Cedric to no end.

Despite the odd lack of any time suitable for a decent snog, the boys enjoyed themselves immensely. At times even Remus seemed to share Harry's childlike delight at the sights, sounds, smells, tastes and even feels (silk robes, which Harry needed due to his rapid growth and then insisted that the others get) of Japan. After a hurried two minute 'shower' conference one evening, the boys had decided to share the results of their hospital trip with Remus. Even if they hadn't, Harry's monstrous appetite and rapidly changing appearance would have merited an explanation.

Remus' barely-controlled rage at hearing about the blocks on Harry's magic was a sight to behold, if rather frightening.

"That explains something," he seethed. When both boys asked, he replied, "when Dumbledore hired me as DADA Professor, he kept insisting that Madam Pomfrey should be the one to do all of the diagnostic and healing spells on you, Harry, even for the most simple of things. He kept insisting that your scar occasionally caused such spells to behave…peculiarly…and that Poppy was accustomed to it and not likely to worsen any problem. I remember thinking at the time that it was just so much rubbish, but he _is_ Albus Dumbledore, after all. Now, I'm wondering just how much else he's done without telling anyone."

"Well, actually," Harry began, then went on to relate what Little Jacque LeGrande had found out about his holly and phoenix feather wand. Then, of course, the boys had to explain about getting new wands, and Harry's bracelets, and their warding figurine, and just why they had left all of the old charms on Harry's old wand.

"We didn't have any choice about the charms on Harry's body," Cedric explained. "They had to be removed before he could really be examined by Dr. Latour, and neither of us had any desire to have them replaced after that." Harry nodded vigorously from his position leaning back against Cedric, but didn't speak. He was now tall enough so that his and Cedric's heads were almost on the same level when they sat like that.

Cedric rubbed his head gently against Harry's before he went on. "When we thought about it, we thought it would be simpler not to change any of the charms on the wand. For one thing, if anything went wrong with the removal, the Ministry might take offense…and might even trump up some charges against Harry for trying to get around the underage magic ban or some such rot." Cedric's snort made it imminently clear what he thought of _that._ "Also, the tracking charms on Harry we can explain away by saying that he didn't feel well, and that we took him to hospital in Paris. If we don't mention them, Dumbledore may assume that we didn't even know about them, and let it go. We can't very well do that with his wand without raising questions that we'd rather not answer. So, for now, Harry's officially not using his wand on the advice of his doctor in Paris, and won't be using it for several weeks, at best." He shrugged, which jostled Harry in the process. "By the time it becomes an issue, hopefully Harry's magic will be completely unbound, his core will be healed, and we can 'clean off' his old wand."

"Or arrange for it to have a 'tragic accident'," Harry growled.

Harry wasn't the only one growling. Remus' eyes were glowing yellow as the wolf responded to the implied threat to one of its pack. "It's going to be difficult for me to be around Dumbledore after this," he ground out. "Occulumency aside, I don't know that I can look him in the eye without wanting to go for his throat. He'll certainly notice that, regardless."

"I'm sorry we had to tell you, Remus, but…" Harry shrugged. "You deserved to know the truth. Plus, we needed to for you to know, so we can decide what to tell Sirius," he finished.

"Who else knows this?" Remus asked sharply.

"Just you, Bill Weasley, and Fleur Delacour," Cedric answered.

"Probably Gabrielle, too," Harry added with a small smile. "But somehow I don't think we have to worry about her telling tales out of school."

"No, we don't. And, don't forget, Dr. Latour, and Albert and Little Jacque LeGrande," Cedric finished. "Well, the apothecarian probably can figure out some of it, just based on what he gave us, but that's probably not going to be an issue. After all, the little git's getting all big, now," he grinned at a now-pretending-to-be-offended Harry.

"Hey! You're the one who made me go to hospital in the first place!" he huffed.

"And a good thing, too," Lupin said emphatically. "Harry, I don't know what to say. Everything you've told me points towards the Headmaster being responsible for what amounts to criminal acts against your person, for no good reason that I can see. I just don't understand it," he shook his head angrily.

"Oh, but you see, Remus, you just don't understand the 'greater good' like Dumbledore does," Cedric said sarcastically. "Look back…he allows the prophecy about Harry to leak to Voldemort, convinces Harry's parents to change their secret-keeper to Pettigrew—which allows Voldemort to kill the Potters—then against all reasonable expectations, puts Harry with his magic-hating relatives which virtually guarantees that he would be abused. Then, he leaves him in that horrible environment without the first attempt at monitoring him, leaves an infantile magic block in place and probably puts another on for good measure…" Cedric just shook his head wonderingly. "And it just gets worse from there. The charms on Harry's body are bad enough, but when you add them to those on his wand, and take into account that Madam Pomfrey had to have at least some knowledge of what was going on…it all adds up to a rather ugly picture."

"I'm not sure that he 'left' the infant block on Harry," Remus said slowly. "I could be wrong, of course, but I don't recall Lily or James ever putting a charm like that on Harry." The werewolf closed his eyes as his memories became painful. "I remember Harry doing accidental magic, of course. We were all delighted; he was so strong at that age, stronger than we had ever heard. Harry, you probably never knew this, but for several days Lily had the hardest time getting you to sleep. She'd put you down and walk away, but she wouldn't get ten feet until you'd summoned half the toys in the nursery." He opened his eyes and smiled, and the boys noticed that the yellow glow had faded considerably. "Finally, I think she just gave up and let you sleep in a pile of toys. We laughed about that for days. No," he said, "James and Lily talked about charming you, but there was something of a fad about letting nature take its course at that time, so I don't think they ever did. That would mean, of course…."

"That Dumbledore put the first blocking charm on me, and probably the second, too," Harry said darkly.

Recognizing the signs of an impending explosion, Cedric moved quickly to head it off. "Shush, love…we're taking care of it now, and there's nothing else to be done about it tonight. Just relax…." He caressed Harry gently, rocking him back and forth in the way that he knew Harry liked, all the time whispering soothing thoughts into Harry's ear.

Remus just sat quietly, watching the pair with growing respect for the older boy. Harry responded to him like he did to no one else, and it quite frankly made Remus glad to see his almost-godson cared for as much as Cedric Diggory obviously did. Suddenly reaching a decision, he stood and reached for his coat.

"Boys, I'm going out for a bit of a walk, I think. Turn on your little toy there," he waved at Little Jacque's warding figurine, "and lock the door. I'll be back in thirty minutes or so." Waving, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

There, he thought. Thirty minutes ought to be just about enough time for him to enjoy a couple of pints in the hotel bar, and let the two young men have some time for themselves—without giving them too much time, of course.

Whistling to himself, he set off in search of something with a little more kick than Butterbeer.

**A/N:** **Next chapter**, the vacation winds down, and it's back home by way of Paris. Gifts all 'round, chastity charms and Harry's hormones. Poor, poor Cedric!

I know, I know...not a lot of ACTION _ACTION **ACTION**_, but the plot needs to be developed. I promise, there will be action, including the second battle with Dementors I just finished writing--it's only15 or so chapters away *snickers*. Sadly for all of you adrenaline junkies, still more plot in the next chapter or two...so feel free to review and tell me off! Honestly...there are questions that just HAVE to be answered or my brain will explode...thus all the plot chapters. This isn't PWP, after all. I'm saving THAT for Harry's 18th birthday chapter....

**Shout Outs!** to the lovely candice rose, RRW, pallaskitty, WiCkEdLiTtLeReD, the always-faithful AntarPrince, and all of you other lovely people who take your valuable time to review--and these people stirred my brain in particularily interesting ways. I can't possibly name you all (ff would SHOOT me), but you all keep me going--know that you are much appreciated!

Want your own Shout Out? Stir my brain...but please, no more story ideas...and STOP sending MORE plot bunnies, for Merlin's sake! I'm honored, really I am, but I can only write so fast! Unless, or course, it's a really, really GOOD story idea *sigh*. I love you all....


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** the vacation winds down, and it's back home by way of Paris. Gifts all 'round, chastity charms and Harry's hormones. Poor, poor Cedric! Harry gets a check-up, and the boys learn a new variation of the 'rainbow bum' charm.

I continue to be indebted to my beta, the ever-radiant Miss Idina Malfoy.

One may take the previously-stated disclaimer as written.

**Chapter 11**

Like all good things, vacations must end. Late July found Cedric, Harry and Remus returning to Paris via international portkey. Harry, by this time over a foot taller, seemed to be over the worst of his 'growing pains', but his nightly rub-down before bed had become something of a ritual that neither he nor Cedric were keen to give up. Cedric had joked about Harry being too big to cuddle, but since every time he did this he wound up being tackled onto the bed for a 'vicious snogging', Harry was beginning to suspect that he had ulterior motives.

Harry, naturally, had no objection to this whatsoever, as it dovetailed nicely with HIS ulterior motives.

Remus had only offered to assist Cedric with Harry's massage once—and their stammered refusals (to say nothing of their mixed expressions of horror and dismay) were a memory that he was planning on showing to Sirius just as soon as he possibly could. Certainly, it was hilarious enough to power a Patronus or three!

The three had decided to change their plans somewhat, based on Harry's condition. The original plan had been to return straight to London, but a stop over in Paris to see Dr. Latour would accomplish several things. Against a surprisingly mild opposition from Harry, Cedric and Remus had wanted Harry to be checked once more before returning to Britain. Also, there were plans to be made as to the next phase of Harry's treatment, which was scheduled to begin soon. Harry and Cedric were desperately hoping that Harry's core unbinding would be completed (or nearly so) by the time they returned to Hogwarts on the first of September. Whether or not this would be possible could only be determined by another visit to Harry's French physician.

Another benefit to a quick stop-over in Paris would be that the gifts they had for the sisters Delacour, Dr. Latour, and (especially) the family LeGrande could be delivered personally and not just by owl post. Remus was a bit shocked, but terribly pleased, at the level of maturity and insight both boys showed when they insisted that they be allowed to hand-deliver their presents to those friends who had helped them so much.

"After all," Cedric had said, Harry nodding agreement at his shoulder, "they certainly didn't have to go out of their way the way that Little Jacque and Albert did. We owe it to them to see them again."

"If for no other reason than to show them how I've grown!" Harry added.

Remus was sure that Sirius would be pleasantly shocked when they finally arrived back at Grimmauld Place. Not only was he taller, but Harry had filled out nicely. He would never have the massive frame of a power lifter, but he was a far cry from the scrawny little boy of the past. His eyes had improved to the point that he had discarded his glasses, allowing his eyes to be fully appreciated. (Remus had caught Cedric a time or two, just sitting looking into Harry's eyes while they sat close together, talking.) Harry's hair no longer gave a convincing imitation of a bird's nest but flowed down his back almost to his waist. He had taken to tying it with a thong and had mentioned braiding it once or twice, but it seemed that Cedric liked it loose. Remus also suspected Cedric of brushing Harry's hair nightly, but was wise enough not to pry into the boys' evening rituals. He had placed a mild chastity charm on their room that would alert him if anything other than snogging went on, and he was sure that the boys knew about it. Thus far, he had no evidence that it had been tampered with, and (if an occasional muttered comment by Harry was anything to judge by) was fairly certain that Cedric was holding firm against Harry's efforts at seduction.

The last few days had raised Remus' appreciation of the willpower and moral strength of the young Hufflepuff, as Harry's transformation had resulted in a stunning young man. Unfortunately, from Remus' point of view, Harry's hormones had also kicked into overdrive, and many times Remus didn't envy Cedric's position as the 'one to say no'.

For his part, Cedric was just glad that he was making enough progress with Occulumency-related control to use his new skills to resist his newly gorgeous, highly 'animated' (Cedric didn't dare call it what it was—_horny_) boyfriend. He was, however, becoming used to being stalked like a deer by a panther, attacked from nowhere and either pushed into a wall or thrown across a bed for a thorough snogging. These attacks could come at any time, and completely without warning.

Manfully, Cedric resigned himself to his fate. There were, he supposed, worse things that could happen….

Harry, on the other hand, was beyond the gangly/awkward stage. He moved with the grace and speed of a jungle cat, eyes flashing and hair flowing behind him like windblown silk. He had taken to looking at Cedric like the Hufflepuff was a piece of raw meat or particularly fine piece of chocolate…all for him to devour! Harry had also developed the talent of completely ignoring Remus' hints and jokes about the way he looked at his boyfriend, and once or twice the werewolf and the Boy-Who-Lived had gotten into growling matches over Harry's behaviour towards his boyfriend.

Cedric, being neither fool nor Gryffindor, had fled the room for the safety of 'somewhere, anywhere else' when the growling first started.

These minor incidents aside, all three greatly enjoyed their time in Japan. And, on the day prior to their departure, Remus and Cedric gave Harry some much-needed instruction as to the proper way to travel by portkey and floo.

"Just relax, Harry! You're trying too hard, that's why you always fall down," Cedric said.

"I'm trying, Ced," Harry replied, then licked his lips as a roguish look came over his face. "But after all," he husked, "if I fall and hurt my bum, I have you there to kiss it and make it all better…." Harry laughed inside as Cedric's face flushed bright red.

"So, Cedric, does Harry tell you to kiss his arse very often?" Remus asked dryly. "Or do I really want to know?"

"He's just being a prat!" Cedric managed to squeak out.

"Oh, I don't have to 'tell' him, Remus…all I have to do is offer it…" Harry said in that same seductive tone, never taking his eyes from Cedric's.

"Huh…Harry, please," Cedric stammered.

"See, Remus," Harry continued. "He's begging for it…just like he always does." He licked his lips again with just the tip of his tongue.

"Gaauckh," Cedric said.

"Harry, that's quite enough! Now look what you've done, you've broken him!" Remus barked. Inside, he didn't know whether to laugh at Harry's antics or cry that his Little Prongslette was obviously growing up fast.

"Urk," Cedric agreed.

Harry just smirked and kissed Cedric lightly on the cheek. "Oh, don't worry Remus…if you'd take a long walk, I'm sure he'd be just fine."

"Cedric, how about a game of Exploding Snap?"

"Arurguagle" Cedric gurgled. Taking this as an agreement, Remus brought out the cards. Oddly enough, the game was not the most well played game ever.

***

"'arry! What did you bring me?" Gabrielle Delacour threw herself into Harry's arms.

"What? You mean I was supposed to bring you something?" Harry joked. "Well, I wish somebody had told me that before I left Japan."

"'arry!" Gabrielle yelled in mock-anger.

"Gabrielle!" Harry teased.

"'arry!"

"Gabrielle!"

"'arry!"

"Gabrielle!"

"All right, you two...enough," Cedric laughed as Fleur smiled at the antics of the two.

"My, 'arry, how you 'ave grown," Fleur said, giving Harry an appraising look over.

"'e is still not so big that 'e can treat me like this!" Gabrielle insisted. She was somehow managing to hang off Harry's neck and pout at the same time.

"Well, since you insist," Harry grinned, gently prying her arms loose. "But I can't get it if you keep choking me like this!"

In a flash Gabrielle was on the ground, clapping her hands in excitement. "Show me! Show me!"

And so it began. For Fleur and Gabrielle, handcrafted Kokeshi dolls. Fleur's parents received a tetsubin, or cast-iron teapot, and there was a book on origami and packs of origami paper for each of the Delacours.

Albert and Little Jacque LeGrande both professed to be delighted with their gifts. Albert received an elegant paper lantern, and Little Jacque was given a set of custom-made enchanted chopsticks—for those who had difficulty in using regular chopsticks. Harry and Cedric explained that they thought Little Jacque would enjoy seeing the enchantments used on the finely lacquered wood, and he laughed and clapped his hands like a small child.

Of course, Little Jacque insisted on taking Harry back into his practice room to assess Harry's progress with his new wand and bracelets. Despite having almost no opportunity to practice with his new wand, Harry had been working with Cedric every evening on using just his bracelets for simple spells. By this time, he was as comfortable with them as his old wand—to Little Jacque's great delight and Remus' shock.

Remus, thoroughly grounded (some would say 'stuck') in the British wizarding mindset, had initially been shocked when Harry and Cedric showed him Harry's bracelets. The entire concept of needing a wand to work magic was so deeply ingrained in him that he had never thought to even consider that Harry's bracelets might function the same way for him. Remus had just thought that Harry wore them as an affectation, and had never questioned either of the boys about it. When he finally told them he was not going to ever ask about them—teenagers and their fashions being a topic best avoided by ancients such as he—Cedric and Harry had themselves a good laugh. Of course, it was reassuring to know that Remus had dismissed Harry's bracelets as a fashion statement. More than likely, other adult British wizards were likely to do the same. Since this could give Harry a critical advantage, all three of them had already decided not to reveal the bracelet's 'enhancements' to anyone. Well, perhaps Sirius…but only after having a 'little talk' with him about spilling secrets while he was drinking.

Little Jacque professed himself satisfied with Harry's progress, and even allowed that the boys had done right by concentrating on the bracelets first. He was eager to see them again, however, after Harry began using his wand a bit.

"Like everything else, little adjustments may need to be made, yes?" was his explanation. Of course, Cedric also had the same offer extended to him, and both boys were only too eager to agree. And, if it gave them an excuse to visit their friends, so much the better!

Dr. Latour tried to decline his gift—a set of candles from Kyoto—but he eventually gave in to Cedric's insistence and Harry's pouting.

"Well, I suppose…but you must come visit me, at my farm, you understand?" Both boys had no trouble agreeing to this.

"So, tell me, Mr. Potter…was Mr. Diggory an adequate masseuse?" the doctor asked Harry, smiling.

"Well," Harry blushed, "I guess he did okay. The salve kept the pain from getting too bad, and let me sleep at night."

"I see. Tell me, Mr. Diggory, was Mr. Potter a good patient?"

Cedric smiled broadly. "Oh, I suppose so, doctor. Although, I believe that your apothecarian's flavouring of his potions helped more than anything. And, there was the one instance where…certain parts of Harry's anatomy turned bright red for three days."

"Mmm…well, I see that the 'rainbow bum' charm is also taught at your English schools, as it is here in France," Dr. Latour laughed heartily when the prank was explained to him. He was even able to show the boys a subtle variant that resulted in a checkerboard pattern of two different colours over the affected areas, much to their delight.

Overall, he pronounced Harry fit, having responded well to the treatment which he had just finished.

"I would like to see you again in one to two weeks, Mr. Potter. I believe that it may be possible to unblock your magical core fairly quickly, especially if you continue wearing M. LeGrande's little bracelets regularly. They should help stabilize your core as it is freed, and protect both you and those around you from excessive magical discharges. I must say," he said, half to himself, "that I had not considered the possibility that such devices might be possible. I shall have to remember this, in case such circumstances as these ever arise in future."

Harry and Cedric were quite pleased with this news, and more than happy to provide the healer with Little Jacque's name and shop address. They also discussed coming to visit the doctor some weekend on his farm before September first, to which he readily agreed.

"But of course, my boys…there will be ample room for your magical practice, with no one but the goats to notice! And, of course, plenty of good French food to nourish both body and spirit…much superior to your English cooking, certainement." At this, both boys just smiled…but looked forward to it, nonetheless.

Dr. Latour even met Remus Lupin, who presented himself as Harry's 'honorary Godfather'…who, incidentally would be accompanying them to his farm. Of course, this required them to reveal to the doctor Remus' status as a werewolf. Fortunately, the good doctor quickly set any qualms Remus might have about him associating with the boys to rest with his response to Remus' own status.

"Well, that will certainly not prevent any insurmountable problems, M. Lupin. Our very own hospital apothecarian can provide you with wolfsbane—I will order it for you myself—and I have a small root cellar that can easily be converted into a safe haven for you during those few nights which you might have need of it. Do not let yourself be concerned overmuch…we will take good care of you, indeed."

After meeting the doctor, Remus confided to the boys that he was much more confident with having him provide Harry's care, even away from the hospital.

"I couldn't smell any dishonesty or intent to deceive on him," he said later. "The wolf likes him." Remus shrugged. "And, as much as I hate to admit it, the wolf is usually an excellent judge of character."

"Except when certain Headmasters are concerned," Harry added, nodding when Remus was forced to agree.

So, gifts given, check-ups passed with flying colours and plans for return visits made, Cedric, Harry and Remus boarded the train for their (completely muggle) return to London.

It was there that things became…interesting.

**A/N:** A big **Shout Out!** to **Erynia** (who was first to review the last chapter) and everyone else who took time to review—you are all much loved! I just _had_ to post this chapter because so many people were agitating for info about so many things that will be answered in the NEXT chapter, which you'll get tomorrow (hopefully).

Things are hopping around here…this story is well over 1000 hits (wow) and climbing. Poor Idina, my lovely beta, probably hates me 'cause I keep her covered up with more chapters (and more and more and more). Send some luv her way, if you can!

**Next Chapter:** an unhappy Headmaster, much is explained, and Remus and the boys make preparations for their return to London. (What? You thought they'd go back next chapter? Sorry, not just yet…Chapter 13 for that!).

_*Author stands beside road holding up sign*_ **"Will Write FanFic for Reviews"**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Unhappy Headmasters, explanations galore, and preparations for the Return to London! The thirteenth use of dragon's blood, Jealous!Harry, and Remus has a _very_ sad thought.

As before, I don't own Harry, Cedric or any other part of the Potterverse; nor do I profit from this work in any way except warm fuzzies and good karma points. Alas, neither does my wonderful beta, Miss Idina Malfoy.

**Chapter 12**

Albus Dumbledore was not happy.

The venerable Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in his office, reading his morning mail. The cause of his unhappiness was a short letter he had just received from Remus Lupin:

* * *

_Headmaster:_

_We will not be returning to London as scheduled, but instead will arrive one day later. Harry and Cedric have gifts from their travels for their friends in Paris, and want a day to distribute them personally. As we've seen no evidence of DE activity, I see no reason to deny them. Both boys are well, and in fact Harry has grown considerably. Apparently, during their first stay here Harry developed a slight cold and Cedric insisted on taking him to a local healer. This healer prescribed a regime of growth and nutrition potions, which has largely corrected the results of his mistreatment by his relatives as a child. Also, I believe that Harry and Cedric want to see this healer again while they are here, which is reasonable._

_I could not be more pleased with the level of maturity both boys have shown thus far, and cannot be too complimentary about either one of them. You can be proud to call both of them Hogwarts' own._

_I look forward to seeing you soon,_

_Yours, etc,_

_Lupin_

_

* * *

_

Dumbledore read the letter a second time, just to make sure he understood what that idiot Lupin was had seen a healer besides Poppy Pomfrey? And a healer in Paris, no less?

Albus Dumbledore sat, fuming. He would have to check on Harry's condition himself immediately, and also have Poppy run her own checks. It was just possible that the blocks he had placed on Harry's magic were still in place, but he couldn't rely on that. No, it was too important that Harry's core remain blocked, constantly fighting against the restraints just as he, Dumbledore, had planned. Those restraints were his 'ace in the hole', to use the muggle expression—his ultimate plan to defeat Tom Riddle if all else failed.

He had realized what Harry's scar represented the first time he had seen it. It hadn't taken a magical genius to realize that the scar that burned on tiny infant Harry's forehead was the physical manifestation of a gaping wound in the baby's magical core. Somehow, Riddle's botched attempt to kill the child had gone awry, tearing into his magical core and linking it to Riddle's own core in some arcane fashion. That night, Dumbledore had placed the first block to keep Harry from becoming a squib due to magical hemorrhage. However, even he was unable to completely shut down the link between the fifteen month old Potter boy and the spirit of Tom Riddle.

Contrary to everyone's beliefs, Dumbledore had regularly checked on Harry Potter during his childhood. Realizing that Riddle had almost certainly created several Horcruxes, Dumbledore reasoned that the prophecy must mean a battle yet to come between an older Harry and a somehow-reborn Lord Voldemort. So, it then fell unto one Albus Dumbledore to create in Harry Potter a weapon suitable for destroying an immortal Dark Lord—once and for all.

Even though his first magical block could not shut down the link to Riddle's spirit—whatever form it might have taken—Dumbledore quickly realized just how it would affect a growing child. Not only would it allow only rare accidental magic, but it would prevent the mistreated little boy from using his immature powers to significantly protect himself from the abusive muggles around him. Dumbledore's plans had been working perfectly until now: subtle anger charms on the Dursley's made little Harry's life a living hell, allowing Dumbledore to 'rescue' Harry with his Hogwarts letter. He, Dumbledore, perceived as a surrogate grandfather, Headmaster of the school that would become Harry's real home, had become Harry's mentor and confidant. Despite the unpleasantness at the end of the last school year, Albus felt sure that Harry would continue to rely on his advice and guidance. After all, was he not Harry's Headmaster as well as being the Supreme Mugwump?

A second magical block—also placed by Dumbledore shortly after Harry's arrival at Hogwarts--insured that Harry was never more than mediocre at his magic, despite his tremendous potential—a potential Dumbledore realized was even greater than his own power, a situation which could not be allowed, No! There was room for only one wizard of Dumbledore's power in the world at any one time…and currently, Albus Dumbledore was that wizard.

The very night he had dispatched Hagrid to fetch the eleven year old Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore had started placing a series of subtle coercion charms on Poppy Pomfrey. These charms, repeated at regular intervals in conjunction with careful use of Legillimency had rendered the mediwitch functionally blind to the blocks and charms Harry Potter carried on his malnourished and abused body. It would never do for the "Leader of the Light" to use an Unforgivable curse (well, get caught using one…Dumbledore had never been one to quibble over details if the situation called for it), but the charms and Legillimency had accomplished the same thing. Poppy Pomfrey, normally one of the best magical healers in Britain, had done as little as possible for Harry Potter over the years—a behavior that she normally would have found appalling.

What she, or anyone else, could not be allowed to discover was that Harry Potter was quite literally a walking magical bomb. It was one of Dumbledore's best ideas, if he did say so himself, even better than the last use of dragon's blood he had reported. Well, there was the thirteenth use, but since anyone with half a brain would call using it to marinate a unicorn's heart before eating the heart (raw) and then drinking the blood mixture (also raw) to increase one's magical power just a touch dark…no, best not to mention that.

At any rate, should Harry Potter not be able to kill Tom Riddle in a wizard's duel—and quite frankly, Dumbledore didn't see how that was possible—then Dumbledore could instantly release the blocks on Harry's core. The resulting surge of magic would inevitably pass directly through the tear in Harry's core—and his scar—through the link and into Tom's core, destroying it beyond any hope of repair or recovery. Horcruxes or not, even assuming Riddle was able to reconstitute a body; he would be a squib at best, a muggle at worst. In either case, he would no longer be a threat to wizarding society.

Of course, Harry Potter would also be dead. But, what did one life matter, when compared to the greater good? A greater good that would have Albus Dumbledore to champion it for years…centuries to come.

Not for nothing did Albus have his own Philosopher's Stone hidden away. And, to be sure, no pack of ickle firsties would ever come close to circumventing the protections on his personal Stone. No, Albus' ability to create his own supply of the _elixir vitae_ was safe and sound. Barring accidents—and really, what could happen to him, the wielder of the Elder Wand?—he would be around for a very long time.

But now, it appeared that all of his carefully laid plans were at risk. Damn Harry Potter…and Cedric Diggory, too! By taking Harry to a healer outside of Dumbledore's influence, all of his careful work could be undone. The only solution Albus could see would be to check Harry's condition as soon as possible, and re-block his magic if necessary. Every day that passed would increase the chance that Harry's magic would 'settle' into its final form, totally removing the risk (or certainty, depending on how you looked at it) of a magical explosion when suddenly released.

And now, this letter! Yet another day that he would have to wait and wonder. As much as it galled him, Dumbledore knew that if he went to Paris 'just to check on Harry' at this late date it would raise too many difficult questions. No, he would have to wait until Harry Potter returned to England on his own. And then….

And then, Albus Dumbledore thought to himself, Harry Potter would be brought well and truly to heel. All for the greater good, of course…the greater good of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!

***

Harry, Cedric and Remus had thought long and hard about the letter Remus had sent to the Headmaster.

"I don't like telling Dumbledore that I took Harry to a healer here in Paris," Cedric said.

"Well, it's not like we can un-grow me, is it?" Harry asked, half-jokingly. "I'd really rather not, if it's alright with you, Cedric. Not that I minded the massages or anything, but I rather like being almost able to look you straight in the eye." Harry smiled gently. In truth, he was still a couple of inches shorter than the older boy, but it was a marked improvement over his previous short stature. And, as he was wont to remind his boyfriend, he was still growing….

"Cedric, Harry, I understand that you don't want Dumbledore to know any more than necessary, but Harry's right," Remus added. "We can't very well hide his growth, and this way it's already explained. Harry became ill, you took him to a healer, healer prescribed treatment, Harry took treatment—it's as simple as that! We don't have to mention anything about any blocks, tracking charms, or anything else. In fact, I think that it would be better if we didn't mention any of those other things. Albus may let something slip that way," he finished.

Harry and Cedric both nodded in agreement. Remus' thinking was very much like what they had discussed over the last several nights, and they felt it was probably their best option. After all, the best lies are the ones that you never have to tell. Failing at that, the second best lies are those built on a strong core of truth…and actually, the brief version that Remus had outlined was nothing but truth. Only a small fraction of the whole truth, perhaps, but completely true as far as it went.

Another thing that the letter hid was an excuse to see Little Jacque and Albert LeGrande. By very carefully not mentioning which 'friends' they intended to visit, Harry and Cedric hoped to focus attention on the Delacours and away from any other acquaintances they might have in Paris. Also, it allowed them a convenient 'cover' for returning to France frequently over the next few weeks—Harry would be 'pining' for Gabrielle's company, while Cedric would be doing the same for Fleur.

"Just be careful, Ced…I don't want to hear too many rumors about how you and Fleur are an 'item'," Harry joked.

"Oh, you don't have anything to worry about on that score, Harry," Cedric had grinned evilly. "But Albert, now…that's another story…."

*smack!*

"Ow! Prat!"

"Yes, I'm your prat, and don't you forget it, Mr. Cedric Diggory. No snogging with Albert…or anyone else but me, understand?" Harry mocked scowled. Not for a second had he thought Cedric was serious, but still…some things just _can't_ be ignored.

Lastly, they had sent a copy of the letter to Sirius at Grimmauld Place, knowing that Molly Weasley would be sure to spread it around the entire Order within the day. By openly commending the boys on their behavior, Remus hoped to squelch at least some of the interrogation the boys would no doubt undergo when they returned.

"Well," Harry sighed, "at least now she won't be able to complain about my appetite." Healer Latour had explained that Harry's appetite would remain elevated for several more weeks as his growth continued (but at a much slower pace), and probably would not return to 'normal' for a growing teenager for at least three more months.

"No, love…but your friend Ron will probably be jealous that you can now out-eat him, too," Cedric had joked.

Unfortunately, Harry knew that it was more likely to be true than not. Given Ron's past history, it was a virtual certainty.

Sensing his boyfriend's thoughts, Cedric hadn't said anything. Instead of wasting words, he had put his arm around Harry and pulled the Gryffindor snug against him.

Remus Lupin carefully looked somewhere else for the next few minutes as Cedric Diggory comforted his almost-godson. More and more each day, he found himself being impressed by the depth of feeling and caring the young Hufflepuff showed to his pack-cub. Not only the man, but the wolf as well, was becoming comfortable with the idea of the two of them being together.

Deep inside, both man and wolf suspected that Harry Potter would need Cedric Diggory at his side in the days to come. Lupin shuddered to think of just how alone Harry would have been, had Cedric died during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Some things were just too sad to even think about.

**A/N:** and now, dearest readers…are some of your many questions answered? Were even more questions stirred up? How do you like Jealous!Harry, even this little taste of it? (Enjoy it while you can: Ced's a 'puff down to the marrow, and just as likely to cheat on Harry as Tom is to give up the Dark Side and become the new Leader of the Light…i.e., not going to happen any time soon).

Unicorn heart tartare with dragon's blood sauce, anyone?

Anger charms on the Dursleys (my lovely beta calls me evil for that, but _I'm_ not the one who cast them), the reason for the first binding charm—to save Harry, and the second—to destroy Harry (and Tom). Why Poppy is just as much a victim as Harry, and not the evil co-conspirator you all thought. Albus' plan really IS a good one, in a 'yep, it'll definitely work', 'Needs of the Many', 'For The Greater Good' kind of way…but there are those of us out there who will always be looking for alternatives to those plans (like the Twisty Guru, for one). Obviously, Albus has never had to face his own Kobayashi Maru…unlike Harry, who is an old hand at the no-win scenario by now (sadly). Rest assured, Cedric will do everything in his power to keep Harry out of them in the future!

**Shout Out!** to **RRW**, who's asked how Hermione will respond to finding out certain things? Here's my answer:

_As far as Hermione's reaction: hmmm, how about irritating, know-it-all, offended, smug, self-righteous, sanctimonious, hubris-laden...and slavishly reported to the nearest authority figure just on the off chance that it MIGHT need to be reported. There...since that sums up dear Hermione Jane's response to pretty much EVERYTHING, did that cover it?_

As you can tell, Miss Granger and her future Mother-In-Law are NOT my two favorite characters in these stories. And Ron, the 'strategic genius'? Two words: idiot savant (extra idiot, light on the savant). But, since things will be developing to keep them away from Number 12 for the entire summer, we (and the boys) won't have to deal with them until September 1st, story time.

**Shout Out!** to **Skomie**, whose new story Edward's Angel in now up on fanfiction, take a look, and to **austin316hockey**, who scored the first review of the last chapter!

Yes, this WAS the chapter I just couldn't wait to post! *snicker*

**Next Chapter:** Back to London…and Mad-Eye Moody gets hit with the Clue Bat—twice!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Finally, back to London! Mad-Eye Moody meets a Harry-shaped clue bat! Jealous!Cedric! As always, thanks to my lovely beta, Miss Idina Malfoy.

Once again, I don't own Harry or Cedric (although, if JKR is reading this and looking for the perfect present for my birthday….) and I make no material profit off of this in any way.

**Chapter 13**

Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory and Remus Lupin arrived in London late in the evening. Not surprisingly, they were met at King's Cross Station by a group of Order members—Tonks, Kingsly Shacklebolt and the real Mad-Eye Moody. Cedric had a bad moment of panic when Mad-Eye's magic eyeball swiveled to scan his and Harry's trunks, but he relaxed when Mad-Eye grunted in dismissal.

"Well, there was no shortage of galleon-spending going on, it looks like. You two are packing enough in those trunks to open a shop in Diagon Alley."

Harry had just grinned cheekily and replied, "Be good, Mad-Eye…there might even be something in there for you. Who knows, it might even be something to help you escape from your own trunk—not that you'd ever need anything like that, of course."

Cedric almost choked when he heard Harry's remark, but since Shacklebolt was snickering, Tonks was openly laughing and Remus was trying hard not to laugh at the old auror, his discomfiture wasn't even noticed. Moody himself just 'harrumphed' and stomped off, pointedly ignoring Harry.

Regardless, Harry's comment had served its purpose. Mad-Eye was too irritated by the reference to his recent capture and long imprisonment by Barty Crouch, Jr. to spend any time trying to analyze the shrunken contents of their trunks. And, since the trunks themselves were obviously standard (although high-quality) wizard trunks, there was nothing worthy of noticing them.

Tonks was the first to comment on Harry's appearance. Strolling up to the Gryffindor, she smiled a feral smile and took Harry's arm in hers.

"My, my, my…wotcher, Harry, you've gone and gotten all grown up. Looking good, too," she smirked. Tossing her violently orange hair out of her eyes, she gave Harry a long, measuring look.

"Hey, Tonks! What's it like to be shorter than me?" Harry laughed, looking down into the young woman's eyes for the first time.

"Very nice, actually. And, I like the hair. What brought this on?" Tonks molded herself to Harry's side in a way that Cedric knew he didn't like. "What have you been up to, Harry?"

"Blame it on Cedric, Tonks," Harry said, winking at his boyfriend. "He's almost as bad as Molly Weasley when it comes to mothering me. I got the sniffles in Paris, and this one," he jerked his head towards Cedric, "couldn't wait to drag me to a healer. The next thing I know I've got a case of potions to take for weeks, and I'm aching all over." He sighed theatrically. "It was brutal, Tonks…oh, the pain, the agony I've been through!"

Tonks laughed at Harry's obvious overacting. "Oh, poor ickle Harry! Well, Auntie Tonks is here to make it all better…just you tell me what you need, and I'll do it for you," she said suggestively.

"Oh, that's great, Tonks!" Cedric had been trailing slightly behind the two as their group walked from the train. "Did poor ickle Harrykins mention the salve he has to use? The one that smells like rotting fish mixed with dung? Now that we're back, Tonks, you can be the one who helps Harry put it on every night."

Missing Harry's confused look, Tonks turned her head back over her shoulder to look at Cedric. "Salve?" she asked.

Solemnly, Cedric nodded. "It's for aching muscles and joints, and it's really awful. Remus couldn't do it because his nose is too sensitive, so most nights I had to help Harry get the parts he couldn't reach. Of course, now that you're available, I'm more than happy to let you take over."

Aghast, Tonks looked to the werewolf, who just shrugged. Inside, however, Remus was laughing at Cedric's ploy.

"Oh, come on, Tonks, they're just having you on," Harry tried to distract the young auror on his arm. "It really doesn't smell that bad…."

"Compared to, say, dragon dung, no," Cedric butted in. "Or maybe something from the bottom of a used cauldron," he added helpfully. "A well-used cauldron, that is."

Tonks shuddered visibly. "No, thanks…anyway, Harry," she said, stepping subtly away from the young man's side (to Cedric's secret glee), "You realize that you're in for a lecture from Molly Weasley, what with you running off the way you did. What were you thinking?"

Harry winced at the mention of the Weasley matron. "Maybe I was thinking that it's my life and not some barmy old coot of a Headmaster's?"

"Now, Harry," Tonks tried to soothe, before being interrupted by Mad-Eye Moody.

"That's enough of that, Potter. Dumbledore's just trying to look out for your best interests…."

"Like he looked out for yours, Mad-Eye?" Harry asked sharply, breaking into the retired auror's rant. "Tell me, Mad-Eye…just how good a friend is Albus Dumbledore, that he never once—in an entire school year—noticed that you had been replaced by a Death Eater imposter? Are you telling me that a man years his junior—and one bearing the Dark Mark, at that—fooled your 'good friend', the Supreme Mugwump himself, for nine months? Oh, yeah…you don't have to tell me, because I saw you in that trunk of yours." Harry snorted. "Mad-Eye, I'd think that you'd be the first one to question the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore, just based on your own experience. Or am I wrong?" Stopping so abruptly that Tonks nearly fell, Harry fixed the one-legged man with a hard stare. "Tell me, Moody…what other mistakes has Dumbledore made recently? Or are we lowly peons still going to be kept in the dark for the 'greater good'?" Ignoring Moody's sputtering; Harry turned away, and then abruptly turned back. "I'd think that you'd had enough of the dark, down in the trunk. I know that I have," Harry snapped. Shaking Tonks loose from his arm, he stalked off.

Seeing Moody about to explode, Remus put a calming hand on his shoulder. "The boy has a point, Alistor…but this isn't the place or time for you two to have it out."

Shrugging, Moody nodded curtly. "Right you are, Remus. And just what was in those potions that frog healer has had him drinking? Full of pepper and vinegar, he is."

Cedric rolled his eyes, then caught Kingsley Shacklebolt studying him carefully. Not breaking eye contact, Cedric raised one eyebrow questioningly. He was surprised when the tall black auror merely nodded his head and strode off after Harry.

Not certain how to take the older man's response, Cedric followed him, deep in thought.

***

Unfortunately, their return to Number 12, Grimmauld Place was as…loud…as they had feared. Molly Weasley had started in on Harry the moment he walked in the door, even drowning out the screaming of the portrait of Walburga Black. Try as he might, Harry couldn't even get a word in edgewise to try to explain himself. Finally, he had stood and walked out of the kitchen (where he had been trying to eat), leaving behind Molly screaming for him to come back, how dare he walk out on her, she wasn't done with him yet!

Fortunately for Molly, Remus and her husband Arthur restrained her from going after Harry. Had she actually been able to follow the young man, she undoubtedly would have learned first hand why Harry's temper was well known and feared by those who knew him well.

Unfortunately, Cedric had no choice but to go after Harry. And, because their relationship was still a secret to most of the other people inhabiting Grimmauld Place, he wasn't able to soothe Harry the way he wanted to: by taking him into his arms and holding him until the irate Gryffindor had calmed down.

Cedric followed Harry into the library, shutting the door and putting up a silencing charm. Abruptly, the sounds of the Order trying to calm down the harridan in the kitchen cut off.

Harry was standing there, hugging himself. He flinched away from Cedric's first approach, then melted into the waiting embrace with a sigh.

"I hope that you locked the door," was the first thing that he said.

"No, I didn't," Cedric replied calmly. "If they come in, they come in. I don't think they will…the last thing I heard was Sirius and Remus telling the others to let me handle you."

Harry snorted. "As if," he said, then let Cedric pull him down onto the divan. "Well, that was just as horrible as we thought it would be. At least she's consistent."

"Consistently loud, bossy and aggravating," Cedric agreed. "But I was quite proud of you for the way you handled her. Eventually she may get a clue, but until then…" he sighed. "Harry, love, I know that she was, and is, the closest thing you have to a mother, but honestly!" he sighed.

"I know, Ced," Harry replied softly. He leaned back and looked up at the older teen. "So…do you think Mum Diggory would have me?" he asked with a small smile.

Cedric grinned back at him. "Are you kidding? She'd trade me for you in a heartbeat, you little beast. Dad, too."

"Well, good. After all, I'll make them a much better son than you ever will…smarter, more handsome, defeater of Dark Lords…." Harry snarked.

*smack* "Git. Shut it," Cedric gently smacked his boyfriend before reprimanding him. Of course, the quick kiss he pulled Harry into took any possible sting out of his rebuke.

Harry obviously wasn't in the mood for just a quick little kiss. Using one hand to hold his boyfriend in place, he waved the other at the door. The silent locking spell settled into place seamlessly, Harry's magic flowing easily through his LeGrande-made bracelet.

Cedric pulled back just long enough to whisper, "we can't stay here long, they'll come through your spell to check on us."

Harry just grinned. "They'll try," he said, then pulled Cedric's lips back down on his.

***

Twenty minutes later, Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood outside the library door. Arthur Weasley was still in the kitchen with his wife, who was now sobbing into her tea over Harry's horrid behavior to her, when all she wanted was what was best for the poor dear.

Mad-Eye's magical eye swept back and forth, scanning the library through the wall.

"So, it's that way between them, is it? Well, we'll just have to see about that!" he said, drawing his wand.

"You'll do nothing of the sort, Alistor," Remus Lupin said. The old auror looked up sharply at the growl in Lupin's voice and saw that his eyes were tinged with gold. "Sirius and I are the closest thing to real family Harry Potter has, and both of us are aware of the situation."

"Moody, might I remind you that this is still _my_ home, and that you…and the rest of Dumbledore's Order…are my _guests_?" Sirius snapped. "I'll thank you to leave my _godson_," he said, leaning on the word for emphasis, "and his _friend_ alone."

Moody looked like he was going to say something, but Remus interrupted him. "And, Alistor, we'd both appreciate it if you'd keep their…friendship…to yourself. At least until such time as they decide to trust the rest of the Order with the information. I trust you understand Sirius and me on this?" His eyes were practically glowing yellow as he met Moody's remaining natural eye without blinking.

"I'm sure that Mad-Eye won't cause the boys any problems, Remus," Sirius added. "After all, he's not stupid enough to cross a Black in a matter where family is involved…to say nothing of a werewolf who regards Harry as part of his 'pack'."

Remus nodded. "Mad-Eye, you haven't just spent two weeks traveling the world with those two. I have, and I can tell you that the man who tries to separate them will deserve what he gets. Remember, Harry and Cedric are both Tri-Wizard champions, and Harry just dueled the Dark Lord to a standstill. As good as you are, do you really want to duel them both?"

Moody pursed his lips thoughtfully. "So…both of you know about this?"

Sirius laughed. "Moody, I'm not blind, and like Remus said, he just spent two weeks watching those two share a hotel room. And, I've had to listen to Harry kvetch about how Cedric won't do anything more than snog, despite my godson's best efforts."

Remus chuckled. "In two weeks, I didn't even get the first tingle from a chastity charm I put on their room…despite Harry's raging hormones. Young Diggory has Merlin's own willpower."

"Hmph" Moody grunted. "I suppose…Potter certainly has changed from the last time I saw him."

"That's a tale for another time, Moody. Suffice it to say, Harry's been through some significant changes in the last few weeks, and more is yet to come. I'm not at liberty to discuss it," Remus said, his tone leaving no room for argument or discussion, "you'll have to ask the boys themselves. I'd suggest, however, that you try treating them with respect if you want them to trust you."

"The wolf's right as rain, Mad-Eye," Sirius said. "Harry's already been through more than you or I can imagine, and Diggory's convinced me that he's determined to stick with Harry no matter what. That's good enough for me."

"Well, then," Moody said. "I must say, young Harry put up with more from that woman than I would have." He shared a disgusted look with both Remus and Sirius. "How Arthur manages to live with her is beyond me. You say Diggory's the one saying no, eh?"

At Remus' nod, Moody laughed. "Well, then, he's more of a man than I might be, in a similar situation. Not that I'd be having a bloke chasing after me, mind you," he added hastily, "but Potter's the determined sort…I can't imagine he takes 'no' very easily."

"You might say that," Remus allowed as Sirius snickered.

"Well, then…I see no reason why we need to disturb them," Moody finished, putting away his wand. "Good thing, too…it'd take all three of us half the night to break through the bloody locking spell on that door. Easier to go through the wall," he opined.

"That's probably Harry's work…it feels like him," Remus said, letting his magic sense the spells on the door. "Cedric's tend to be more tightly cast, but not nearly as powerful," he explained. "The silencing spell is probably his," the werewolf finished.

Realizing that Remus probably spoke from his recent experiences, neither Moody or Black bothered to question him. Instead, they just stood there a moment, each sensing the magical signatures faintly present in the spells.

"Well, then, gentlemen…that's given me something to think about for tonight. I'll see you both in the morning." With that, the one-legged auror stamped towards the door.

"Good night, Alistor." Remus said.

"Night, Mad-Eye," Sirius called.

Turning to his old friend, Sirius Black raised one eyebrow. "Not the first reaction from the chastity charm? Sounds boring." From the look in his eyes, Lupin could tell exactly what the man was thinking.

"Like I told Moody, it wasn't from Harry's lack of effort. Poor Cedric must have ice water in his veins. And Sirius," he said, warningly, "I wouldn't say anything about it, especially in front of other people. Cedric's already managed to talk Harry out of killing you once for that stunt during the floo call with Bill Weasley. I don't think he'd even bother if you made a public spectacle out of them."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Sirius frowned.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe NOT having your bits hexed off by two extremely angry and frustrated young men?" Remus grinned. "I've done my part, and you've been warned. My conscience is clear. So, don't come crying to me when Harry and Cedric make you into a castrati."

"Oh, my godson and his boyfriend love me far too much for that," Sirius dismissed the implied threat with a wave of his hand. "Besides, when have I ever come running to you when I was in trouble?"

"Do you _really_ want me to answer that?" Remus asked, eyebrows going up questioningly.

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "No, not really. Point taken. Now, what say we leave these two alone and go sample some of my family's excellent firewhiskey stock?"

"As long as you promise not to sing, fine by me."

And the two of them walked away from the locked library door, Sirius arguing with Remus over his long-lost career as a singer.

Fortunately for the boys, there was already a silencing spell on the library door which blocked out the best (or worst, depending) of Sirius' demonstrations later that evening.

**A/N: Erynia** gets the **Shout Out!** for having the first review of the last chapter. There have been several comments about the thirteenth use for dragon's blood—why, what makes you think that Dumbledore actually did that? *snickers* Let's just hope that Tom doesn't find out about that one, shall we? Yes, Harry and Cedric probably have it on a file on their laptops…no, don't expect them to become Unicorn hunters in this fic.

As always, the author takes this space to beg for reviews, as he has NO shame whatsoever.

**Next Chapter:** Harry's morning cuddle time…Sirius Black gets to live another day…Q&A with Molly Weasley, and enchanted chamber pots!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Harry's morning cuddle time, Sirius gets a reprieve, and Molly gets some answers. Secret passages, enchanted chamber pots and Harry's BIG appetite.

I don't own Harry, or Cedric, or any other of these characters. I'm not making a knut off of this fic. Suing would be pointless.

**Chapter 14**

Harry Potter woke up the next morning alone in his bed.

Irritably, he reached out for his missing boyfriend who, by all rights, should have been in his usual position on Harry's left side, convenient for use as a body pillow and for any early morning cuddling that Harry might want.

Since Harry _always_ wanted early morning cuddling—and over the past few weeks had become accustomed to having it on a daily basis—this was a particularly glaring omission on someone's part.

Then, Harry realized just where he was. His second floor room in the London townhouse of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Number 12, Grimmauld Place—not a friendly hotel room in some far-off land. Unfortunately, he now remembered being shown to his room by a still-sniffing Molly Weasley after he and Cedric had emerged from the library last night.

Apparently someone, probably her husband, had had a long talk with the Weasley matron after Harry walked out on her the previous night. It was rather too much to hope for that she had gotten even the tiniest bit of clue herself, but Harry and Cedric were glad for whatever they could get at that point.

Molly had taken them upstairs and assigned them separate rooms on the second floor. Being too tired and stressed to argue, Harry and Cedric had shared a quick look then quietly acquiesced. At least, Harry thought, their rooms were side by side. Had Molly suspected his true relationship with Cedric, Harry had no doubt that Molly would have put them at least two floors apart.

He was interrupted in his musing by a sliding sound coming from the wall of his bedroom. Gathering his magic, he was preparing for an attack when a soft voice called out "Harry?"

Recognizing the voice, Harry relaxed back into the bed. "Hullo, you," he said, equally softly as the wall slid back to reveal a pajama-clad Cedric Diggory.

"Hullo, yourself," Cedric answered back, slipping through the secret door between his room and Harry's. His bare feet made no sound as he crossed the room.

Harry pulled the sheets and duvet back to welcome his boyfriend into his bed. It was only a matter of moments before they were arranged comfortably in each others arms, torsos pressed together and legs entwined. Harry leaned up and mewed demandingly, then settled back down after receiving his morning kiss.

"So…secret panel?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cedric whispered. "I found a note on the bedside table just now, telling me how to open it. It was signed 'Padfoot'."

"Well, good." Harry also whispered, not daring to make any noise lest enraged Weasleys appear. "I suppose that we can't kill my godfather this morning, then."

"Not this morning…but maybe this afternoon," Cedric joked quietly. He was quite familiar with Sirius' nickname, and all of the Marauders, from long talks he and Harry had shared on their vacation.

"Mmmm…maybe, but no, not this morning," Harry agreed. "Cuddle now, killing later," he stated, making his head more comfortable on top of Cedric's chest.

"Mmmm…if you insist," Cedric breathed, then both were silent as they lay there together.

Shortly thereafter, gentle snores were the only sounds that could be heard in the room.

***

Some time later, Harry made his way down the stairs to the kitchen alone. To keep up appearances, he and Cedric had agreed to make separate entrances. After a quick but quiet argument, Cedric had showered first while Harry was able to sleep in a bit longer.

Smiling, Harry saw that Cedric was already well into his breakfast when he arrived. Reaching out to steal a sausage from Cedric's plate in passing, he sat down beside his boyfriend just as Molly Weasley put a loaded plate in front of him.

"Hey, get your own!" Cedric laughed.

"Got it, thanks," Harry replied cheekily. "Morning, all!" he told the room at large before tearing into his breakfast.

"My, my, Harry…it looks like you've finally grown an appetite," Molly said jovially. She was obviously working hard to contain herself and be polite.

"Mph's delmishoush, Mhulloy," Harry said around a mouthful of eggs and toast. Ducking a swat from Cedric, he swallowed and said again. "It's delicious, Molly…as always," then he resumed his all-out attack on his plate.

Molly glowed with his praise. "Well, now…thank you, Harry, it's always a pleasure. It's about time you let me feed you properly, after all," she huffed, turning back to the stove.

Harry was in too good of a mood—and much too hungry—to take offense. Instead, he merely gave an eggy grin and kept on eating.

As pleased as Molly was, even she was a bit taken aback at the sheer amount of food Harry packed away. While he was on his third plate, Cedric took pity on her and explained.

"It's the doctor's treatment, Mrs. Weasley. Harry is quite literally making up for missed meals and lost time, and his body is demanding that he keep up with the potions he's taken." When Molly nodded uncertainly, Cedric went on. "Don't worry…the healer in Paris said that he'll only be a world-class trencherman for another few weeks, then he should be back to normal. Well, as normal as Harry can be," he added, smirking.

Molly just smiled at Harry's 'hey!' before he returned his attention to his sausages, then paused. "Well, I'm certainly glad that you took him to that healer, Cedric. It seems like its done Harry a world of good, there's no doubting that. I just wonder why Poppy Pomphrey didn't do something similar years ago," she said thoughtfully.

Harry stopped eating and was about to speak when Cedric nudged his leg under the table.

"Well, Dr. Latour did say something about how sometimes healers will wait until the mid-teens to give the growth-enhancing potions," Cedric lied smoothly. He and Harry had already worked out an explanation with the French healer. "Usually it's done to give the child's body time to grow naturally. It's just a coincidence that Harry was at the stage where the potions are given…and we saw no reason to wait, it being the summer hols and all." He shrugged in a 'what could we do' manner, then sipped his tea.

Dr. Latour had explained that waiting was routine in cases of normal short statue, so their story was based on the actual standard of care. However, the fact that in cases of severe early childhood malnutrition he would never have waited this long to correct it could be glossed over, at need.

As they had hoped, Molly accepted Cedric's lie at face value and let the matter drop. The conversation turned to other things, mostly when Harry's friends would be joining them, until the Lord of the House came in, still in his dressing gown.

Sirius Black was NOT a morning person, even at half past ten. Unshowered and unshaven, his hair almost as wild as Harry's old rats-nest, he staggered to the end of the table and collapsed there. Clucking at him disapprovingly, Molly put a cup of strong tea—extra sweet, no milk—in front of him.

Sirius grasped the tea cup like a drowning man would grab a life preserver. Shakily, he raised it to his lips and sipped loudly, drawing a disapproving look (but nothing else) from Molly.

"Ahhh…I may just live," he pronounced to no one in particular, and took another sip. "Just may, after all," he finished, and then proceeded to drain the cup.

"Molly, love, could I possibly…." He asked, holding up his cup and looking pathetic.

"Here you are, Sirius," Molly answered, taking his hand to set the cup on the table before pouring from the pot with her other hand. "Sugar is on the table…boys, would one of you…oh, thank you, Cedric," she finished, setting the pot a safe distance from the Lord Black.

"So, oh loving and wonderful godfather how are you this fine morning?" Harry asked, all smiles and dimples.

Sirius Black just looked at the grinning teen, then shrugged. "It's so sad, really…," he said with a huge sigh.

Recognizing that something was up, Cedric picked up his cue. "What's so sad, sir?"

"That I'll be forced to kill my godson before I've even had a chance to finish my tea, much less have a bit of brekkie," Sirius sad. His face was a mournful mask.

"Oh, don't do that, Padfoot," Remus Lupin said as he entered the room. Unlike Sirius he was already bathed, groomed and dressed for the day. One finger stuck between the pages of the _Daily Prophet_ showed that he had been up and about for some time. "Have a good breakfast first, finish your tea…and then kill your godson."

"How right you are, Mr. Mooney, how right you are! Never kill a relative before breakfast, that's the ticket!" Sirius looked considerably brighter and banged his fist on the table for emphasis. Of course, he very nearly caused Molly to drop his breakfast when he did.

"Oh, you!" Molly took a swipe at Sirius with a rag. "Eat your breakfast. All this talk of killing…."

"Amazingly enough, Remus, Harry and I had a similar conversation about Sirius just this morning." Cedric joined in. "Of course, we had decided to wait until after lunch before Harry could kill Sirius."

Remus nodded sagely. "Very wise of you two. After lunch, always the best time for patricide, even if it's only a godfather. Better for the digestion that way," he said, opening the _Prophet_ and resuming his reading.

"This morning, you say? Just when this morning were you two discussing my impending demise?" Sirius asked, eyes twinkling.

Cedric just looked at the Lord of the House blandly, while Harry rolled his eyes. "Sirius, Molly didn't lock us in last night…and we do have to share a bath." Exasperated at his godfather's obvious stupidity, Harry went back to his plate.

"I know, shared baths, terrible imposition," Sirius agreed, giving Cedric a subtle wink. "But what can you do, it's an old house…be glad it even has indoor plumbing."

"And a good thing, too," Molly chimed in. "Why, I remember as a little girl, visiting my great-grandparents Prewett. It was the enchanted chamber pot for all of us. And, of course, the house elves had to draw and heat water for baths. No, you can complain about having to share a bath all you like, but I for one…."

Fortunately for the four around the table, Molly was interrupted by the appearance of an ancient house elf.

"Master Black?" the elderly elf rasped. "There is a wizard wanting to come through the floo, there is."

"Well, Kreacher, who is it?" Sirius asked.

"He is saying he is Hogwarts Headmaster, Master Black. If my poor mistress knew…" he trailed off, muttering.

"Yes, yes, Kreacher, let him through, there's a good elf." Gulping his tea, Sirius passed his wand quickly over himself. Quick grooming charms done, he sat back and poured himself another cup of tea, the very picture of a gentleman of leisure.

Cedric and Harry exchanged a look with Remus, and Cedric squeezed Harry's knee encouraging under the table. Molly had gone into a tizzy of straightening the kitchen at the mention of the Headmaster, and so missed the exchange between the three.

Meeting Harry's eyes, Cedric just nodded, then put his Occulomency shields in place as best he could. He and Harry had been practicing every evening for the last three weeks, and despite some early difficulties Harry had come along quite nicely with his abilities. Of course, neither of them felt that Harry was up to completely blocking the Headmaster (Cedric's own shields had apparently been 'implanted' by future-Harry, and would probably hold up against both Dumbledore and Voldemort together), so the plan was for Cedric to divert the old coot any time he seemed to be using Legillimency on Harry.

Harry's eyes got that particular not-quite-focused look that Cedric had learned was Harry's shield going up, then his expression cleared. The boys gave each other smiles that spoke volumes, and were turning back to the others when Albus Dumbledore swept into the room.

**A/N: Shout Out! **to** RRW **for the first review of the last chapter. Thanks again to all of you who review…I wish I could name you all, but I'd invariably forget one or two and that would be bad. *sigh* Rest assured, I read each and every one of them, and reply to those that I can. Reviews are what keep me plugging away at the keyboard day and night.

**Next Chapter:** A visit from the Headmaster. Occulomency shield up, everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** A visit from the Headmaster, wheels set in motion, and prezzies all around! Thanks (as always) to my lovely beta, Miss Idina Malfoy, who continues to forge ahead despite evil schoolwork, and an author who persists in sending her more and more chapters….

No change in the previous disclaimer, alas!

**Chapter 15**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Order of Merlin (First Class) and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry swept into the kitchen at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. His robes were a deep, rich purple with silver trim; his tam, an impressive royal blue with a golden tassel. His eyes twinkling, he was the very picture of wizarding pomp, power and dignity.

It was all that Cedric Diggory could do to keep from hexing the man on the spot.

Burying his suspicion of the Headmaster deep behind his Occulomency shields, Cedric smiled up at him. Meeting the Headmaster's eyes, he immediately felt a light brush against his shields, but chose not to react at all except for smiling and looking back down at his breakfast. Beside him, he noticed that Harry Potter was busily pushing his eggs onto a fork with a piece of toast, actively not looking up at the Headmaster.

"Good morning, all!" Dumbledore said easily. "Molly, Remus, Sirius," he continued, nodding to each in turn. "Cedric, Harry…I see that you two are certainly enjoying Molly's cooking. I imagine that it's a pleasant relief to return to good English fare after so long abroad." And out of my control, he thought, but didn't say aloud.

Albus seated himself to a chorus of 'good mornings' and waved off a plate that Molly tried to set in front of him. "No, thank you, Molly…but I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea." As the Weasley matron bustled off to fetch his tea, he turned to Remus Lupin.

"Well, Remus, I received your letter. It came as something of a shock to learn that the boys wouldn't be coming back here as scheduled. I was concerned about their safety, you understand," he said, just a touch of reproof in his voice.

If the werewolf heard the reprimand he gave no sign of it. "Well, Albus, as you can see, no harm done. The boys had good reasons for wanting to travel home by way of Paris, and as I said, I saw no reason to deny them. And," he finished, closing his morning paper, "as you can see, here they are now, safe and sound. No harm, no foul, as the saying goes." He smiled at the Headmaster's solemn face.

Remus was not afraid to meet Dumbledore's eyes, as the wolf didn't take kindly to Legillimency…a fact of which Dumbledore was no doubt aware. While it was not common knowledge, Remus had shared his 'natural', werewolf-derived immunity to most mind magics with Harry and Cedric shortly after they had discussed their fears of the Headmaster reading their minds.

"Yes, well…in future, I would prefer it if you would adhere more closely to the schedules we will put together for Harry. After all, there are several other people to be concerned with," Dumbledore insisted. Remus merely nodded once, which could be taken in a number of ways, before turning his attention back to his cooling teacup. He felt, but didn't directly look to see, Dumbledore's eyes narrow just the tiniest bit.

Filing Remus' behavior away for later thought, Dumbledore turned to Sirius Black. "Sirius, I'm afraid that there's no news yet on when the Wizengamot might be able to schedule a formal trial for you. After all, you are still considered a dangerous, escaped criminal and I'm almost certain that if we were to take you into the Ministry, the Minister would have you kissed on the spot. No," he said, shaking his head sadly, "for the moment you must remain here at Grimmauld Place…for your own safety, you understand."

Sirius merely nodded and sipped his tea, which was quite unlike him. Dumbledore had been expecting the usual explosion from the animagus, but was pleasantly surprised. Perhaps he was finally being brought to heel after all. Well, one less problem to worry about, Dumbledore thought. He never noticed that Sirius didn't meet his eyes…but then, Sirius rarely met anyone's eyes after his stint in Azkaban.

What Dumbledore didn't know was that Cedric had already started the wheels of justice grinding before he and Harry had left London. One of his many errands involved speaking with one of the wizarding law firms that had been recommended to him by the future version of Draco Malfoy. The legal retainer he had paid had put a substantial hole in his sack of galleons, but he and Harry were both of the opinion that it would be worth any price they paid. Having Sirius freed would not only allow him to assume Harry's guardianship (as James' and Lily's will had intended) but also free up the Black vaults (frozen by the Ministry when he was sent to Azkaban). While Cedric hadn't had the opportunity to check with their solicitor since their return, they knew that it would probably be late July or early August before any concrete action was taken. A case was being built to have Sirius' sentence nullified pending an actual trial. When that occurred, Sirius could present himself and insist, through his barrister, upon veritiserum testimony. Since veritiserum testimony was unimpeachable, it was expected by all of them that Sirius would be proclaimed innocent. Then, the suits for false arrest and imprisonment would go forward….

As Dumbledore thanked Molly for his tea, Cedric heard Harry snicker. Cedric knew Harry well enough to guess that Harry was thinking about their plans for Sirius, and nudged him under the table. Just as a nudge-fest was about to break out, Dumbledore turned to the young Hufflepuff.

"Well, Cedric my boy, how was your trip?" the Headmaster asked jovially. Cedric carefully avoided eye contact when he answered, just to be on the safe side.

"Fine, sir, it was fine. Quite the experience, actually. And, we brought you something from Japan. Harry, why don't you run and get the Headmaster's gift…and Molly's, Remus' and Sirius', too." Nudging Harry again, he tried to convey to his boyfriend that now was not the time to make a fuss.

Harry, bright boy that he was, realized an out when he heard it. "Sure! Be right back," and he dashed out of the room.

As soon as Harry was gone, Dumbledore turned to Cedric, his face now quite serious.

"Cedric, I'm terribly disappointed in you, taking Harry off to Paris without an escort. Harry is at constant risk from Death Eater attacks, and I don't think you realize the seriousness of your little lark." Dumbledore's eyes bored into Cedric's as he tried to slip past the younger man's shield. Cedric felt this but once again chose to do nothing.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Headmaster," Cedric said calmly. "Frankly, we were depending on secrecy more than anything else for protection. I was certain that my parent's wouldn't tell anyone, of course…and while Sirius here knew," he nodded at Harry's godfather, "he didn't object." Shrugging, Cedric went on. "And, as it turns out, we had no difficulty at all…well, until Harry came down with a cold in Paris, that is." He grinned disarmingly.

"The boy's right, Albus. I did know, and gave them my approval. And, it's not like I was going to leave the house to tell anyone, now is it?" Sirius asked wryly.

Dumbledore sat, momentarily shocked. Just who did these people think they were? Questioning him? Questioning the great Albus Dumbledore? Why the _nerve_ of these little insects…!

Giving himself a mental shake, Dumbledore said calmly, "Well, I suppose that you're correct, but in future, I would much prefer it if all of you," and here he included Remus Lupin in his glance, which also ignored the simpering Molly Weasley in the corner, "would not behave so rashly with Harry's safety. Him, I can understand, as he is still only fourteen, but I expect better from all of you."

Dumbledore was prevented from going any further by Harry's thundering return. "I got 'em!" he crowed as he plopped into his chair beside his boyfriend. "Prezzies all around!" he said, tossing brightly wrapped boxes to the four older adults.

Molly Weasley almost dropped hers, but managed an inelegant recovery. "Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have…and you, Cedric, why didn't you stop him? Oh, my, the expense…." She tittered.

"Actually, Molly, they aren't just from me, but from both of us," Harry said firmly. "And what's the use of having won a sack full of galleons if you can't spend them?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hear, hear!" Sirius and Remus agreed together, then looked at each other and laughed.

"See, Molly…Messrs. Mooney and Padfoot agree with me!" Harry laughed.

The next few minutes were taken up with the opening of gifts by all. Harry and Cedric explained that they had intended to wait until everyone was together, but decided just now to go ahead with these few. As they were unshrunk and unwrapped, the boys provided a running commentary and explanation for the others.

For Remus, there was an ever-full fountain pen and a box of fine Japanese paper. Sirius received a set of Japanese calligraphy brushes and a box of paper, and both of the Marauders received a book on origami and a package of origami papers.

Molly Weasley professed to be thrilled with her set of Japanese knives, already charmed to be ever-sharp and self-acting. A purchase from the wizarding section of Tokyo, these knives would only respond to their charms when spoken in Japanese…but fortunately, a phonetic translation and instructions were provided.

Albus Dumbledore looked carefully at the matching pen and pencil set Harry had presented him with. The Headmaster noted that Harry was avoiding eye contact with him…that was not good…and he could feel faint charms on the writing implements in the box. Curious, he looked up at the boys, meeting Cedric's eyes but unable to sense any threat from them.

"It's a matching pen and pencil set, Headmaster, from Paris. Each has been charmed to never need lead or ink, and to always be returned to the owner if borrowed." Cedric smiled.

"Well, now, that's very nice of you boys. I must say, there are days when I do become a bit frustrated at my quills. Always full of ink or…lead, you said?" he answered, continuing to look at the gift carefully. There were no harmful charms he could detect; only what the boys had just discussed, but still….

"Go ahead, Albus, try it out," Sirius said, sliding a sheet of his imported parchment over to the Headmaster.

Nodding, Dumbledore reached for the pen. Just as he touched it, he felt a thrill of magic run through his fingers and up his arm.

"What the…?" he barked, surprised and more than a bit angry.

"Relax, Headmaster, that's just the personalization charm. Nothing dangerous, really," Harry smiled winningly. "It cost a bit more, but since it keeps people from stealing your pen, we thought it would be worth it." The young Gryffindor's face was all innocence and hopeful joy.

"Yes, well, it just gave me a bit of a shock, is all," Dumbledore said reassuringly. Little urchin, he thought, he could have warned me. "It felt like it bonded to my magic. How does the charm work, again?"

Cedric took over smoothly while Harry kept up his innocent cherub act. Of course, both of them knew what would happen when the pens were touched, but Harry apparently couldn't pass up a chance to get some of his own back from Dumbledore.

"You're correct, Professor," the Hufflepuff said. "The pen now recognizes your magical signature, and won't write more than a few words for anyone else. Also, there's a mild compulsion charm to return it when anyone else uses it."

"Compulsion charm? You mean, like the Imperius?" Molly asked, horrified. Before she could go off, Cedric said firmly, "Absolutely not! The charm only encourages a borrower to be polite and 'do the right thing', as it were. Of course, if someone were absolutely determined to steal your pen, they could do so fairly easily. However, there are two reasons why that wouldn't do them much good." He smiled and held up a hand, counting off on his fingers.

"One, it wouldn't write once you left the room with the owner. Two," he grinned, "Since the pen recognizes you, it makes it very easy for you to summon it back, like this!" Drawing his wand, he called out "_Accio my fountain pen!_" For a few seconds nothing happened…and then a bright silvery object flew into the room and obediently hovered in front of the young man.

Reaching out his hand, he gently plucked the pen from the air. "See? I wasn't going to get one with the charm, but this one," he elbowed Harry, "insisted. And, you all know how hard he can be to live with if he doesn't get his way," Cedric laughed, ignoring Harry's attempted smack and cry of 'hey!'

Sirius burst out laughing and Remus chuckled, while Molly just sputtered. Faced with a room full of merriment, Albus Dumbledore had no choice but to put a tight smile on his face. "Well, Harry, you could have warned me…Cedric, you as well…but I was also young once, and enjoyed getting one over on my elders," and betters, he thought. "It certainly is a very nice pen…ever full, you said? And the same with the pencil? Thank you so much boys…I'll be sure to keep these on my desk." His trademark twinkle firmly back in place, the Headmaster slipped the pen back into the box and tucked the set into his robes. I'll keep these around to remind me to keep a special eye on the both of you, he thought to himself. The last thing I want is for Harry to have anyone he can turn to other than me.

"Now, Harry, Cedric…tell me about your vacation. I believe that Harry fell ill while in Paris, and the end result is his remarkable growth over the summer?" the Headmaster jovially began with what was really an interrogation, politely disguised.

What Albus Dumbledore didn't know was that, deep inside his ever-full fountain pen was a tiny sliver of ash, taken from a small piece which Cedric kept safely locked away under multiple layers of spells, locks, charms and wizard trunk compartments. The moment Dumbledore touched the pen, his magical signature imprinted on the pen, as well as the sliver of ash…and also, so Little Jacque LeGrande had promised, on the larger piece from which it was cut.

"I do not know this Dumbledore personally, but I have seen his work," the French wand maker had told them as he prepared the Headmaster's gift. "But I do know this…there may come a time when you need to know his magical signature, for tracking charms or what have you. And this, my friends, will give you a copy of that signature!"

**A/N:** Once, again, **RRW** gets the **Shout Out!** for sending back the first review. Also, **Shout Out!** to **athenakitty** (for many, many questions which will eventually be answered…just not yet) and to **PirateCaptainBo** for most fun review.

**Next Chapter:** The Headmaster seethes, Sirius gets a bit of an explanation…and Harry asks Sirius and Lupin a VERY important question.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** The Headmaster seethes, Sirius gets a bit of an explanation…and Harry asks Sirius and Lupin a VERY important question. Remember, it's not paranoia if you're a Black…they really ARE out to get you! Prezzies and plans for the Parents Diggory, and Pouting!Harry.

Hugs and kisses once again to my lovely beta, Miss Idina Malfoy, who continues to do a superb job despite the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune and horrible classes. She even laughs at my jokes, amazingly enough.

Disclaimer: I only own Harry, Cedric and the rest in my dreams…. *sigh*

**Chapter 16**

Albus Dumbledore left Number 12, Grimmauld Place later that morning in a foul mood.

He had been forced to sit there in the kitchen of the Order's headquarters and smile while Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory gave him a no-doubt highly edited version of their recent vacation. While he couldn't prove it, he suspected that both boys—and the werewolf, too—were either frankly lying, keeping important information from him, or both. Even more irritating, young Diggory had somehow acquired an excellent set of Occulumency shields, and Dumbledore hadn't wanted to pry into the details of just how he had managed that in such a public forum. What was worse, even Harry Potter, previously a mental 'open book' to him, had made tremendous strides in his own mental defenses. While Harry's shields were still not terribly strong, the teen had somehow known when he was being probed and began mentally singing "God Save the Queen" as loudly as he possibly could every time Dumbledore tried to enter his mind.

While it wouldn't normally have stopped the Headmaster, the racket was terribly disturbing, and Dumbledore didn't want to risk the effort it would have required being noticed by either the werewolf or Harry's godfather. After all, Legillimency was considered a borderline Dark art, and to use it on a minor child without even asking would…not be well received.

Just where young Diggory had acquired his skills continued to be a mystery. Occulumency was not taught at Hogwarts, and to the best of Dumbledore's knowledge it was virtually impossible to learn out of a book. Albus strongly suspected Harry Potter—who previously had shown all the mental defenses of a demented flobberworm—of being taught by the Hufflepuff. That in and of itself made it even more important that he learn who had instructed Diggory as soon as possible. If there was anything that Dumbledore hated more than a challenge to his own power and authority, it was someone acquiring powers and skills without his knowledge.

Of course, he knew better than to even try to read the mind of a werewolf. Shuddering, he remembered the one time he had tried, decades before…and once again resolved to never, ever try that again.

No, at some time during the next school year, he would have both of the boys alone in his office…and then, well, he would see what he would see. Even Mr. Diggory's impressive shields would be of limited use following a judicious use of stunners, and a quick_ Obliviate_ would take care of any inconvenient memories. Oh, yes indeed….

Under the pretense of scanning Harry for 'any tracking charms which he might have picked up' on his travels—"you can't be too careful, my boy"—he very quickly found that all of his old tracking and monitoring charms had been removed. Well, that explained why those devices in his office which tracked Harry's body had been completely useless over the last few weeks. He was please to note, however, that both magical blocks on Harry's core were still intact, albeit a bit tattered around the edges. Oh well, nothing that he couldn't easily fix during Harry's first visit to his office. In fact, that could even work to his advantage! With a physically larger and healthier body to support it, Harry's core would try to expand, further increasing the power contained by the blocks. Tom would literally not know what hit him when Dumbledore released the blocks during Harry's and Tom's final duel.

And with that thought cheering him as well as any charm ever could, the Headmaster stepped into the fireplace and vanished.

***

"Is he gone?" Harry asked anxiously.

He and Cedric were still in the kitchen along with Sirius and Remus. Molly had given them a bit of privacy, muttering something about 'just have to pop into the pantry for a minute, be right back, help yourselves' to anything in Sirius' own kitchen.

After listening carefully, Remus nodded. "He's gone by floo, back to his office." His smile was subdued as he considered that his 'condition' sometimes had its little advantages, small though they might be.

"All right, you three…something's going on, and I want to know what it is!" Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black looked at his two favorite people in the world and Cedric Diggory (who, he was forced to admit, was rapidly moving up the list) with an irritated glare. "You three have all been on pins and needles since Dumbledore arrived, to say nothing about whatever you've been plotting while you were off roaming the globe. I'm warning you all now…no one pranks a Black with impunity!" He gave them all a stern look.

"Why, nothing, Godfather. Whatever makes you think that we might be up to anything?" Harry immediately went into innocent mode, all puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. Seeing what Harry was up to, Cedric just ducked his head, snickering, while Lupin serenely resumed reading his newspaper.

"Come off it, Prongslet! That look always meant mayhem in the works when your father made it, and I doubt that you're that much different. Out with it!" Sirius insisted.

"Sirius, how good are you at Occulumency?" Remus asked casually, before either of the boys could say anything.

That brought Sirius up short. "Occulumency? Why?" he asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Because there are…things…that we dare not tell you until we know that certain 'greater good' obsessed persons won't be able to pull them out of your empty head," Remus continued, looking over his paper seriously.

"You mean…?" Sirius started to ask.

"I mean just exactly what I said, nothing more," Remus cut him off. "Now, I'll repeat myself. Just how good are your Occulumency skills?" He met his friends gaze without blinking, waiting for an answer.

"Truthfully? Not very," Sirius said. His tone and honest answer proved to the other three that he was taking them quite seriously. Looking around, he went on, thoughtfully. "Well, I know that werewolves are naturally resistant to mind-reading," here Lupin nodded. "And," Sirius continued, "I know that Occulumency and Legillimency are both regarded as borderline Dark, and not taught at Hogwarts. So, if you two," he looked at Cedric and Harry speculatively, "are worried about me, that implies that someone taught it to you. Unless, of course, Remus has bitten you and not told anyone about it," he finished.

"Alas, it's true, Sirius…Remus made both Cedric and me werewolves while we were in Japan. We weren't going to tell you but…" Harry shrugged, inwardly howling with laughter at the growing horror on his godfather's face.

"Remus! How…how could you? For whatever reason…how? Why?" Sirius looked beside himself.

"Stop it, Harry! Sirius, I most certainly did NOT bite either of them," Lupin growled. "Calm down, Sirius…he's got you going, the little prat."

"Why, you…," Sirius started, then laughed. "10 points to Harry, then, even if that was a nasty little bit."

Harry just smiled, while Cedric wisely kept his mouth shut. At some point, Cedric hoped to be able to joke with Harry's godfather just as Remus and Harry did—like a member of the family—but he knew that time had not yet arrived. Soon, though…. He reached over and squeezed Harry's leg under the table. Unfortunately, Sirius noticed this, and chose to get some of his own back.

"Oi, if you're going to molest my godson, do it somewhere else, not at the breakfast table!" He laughed.

Cedric jerked his hand back like Harry's leg was on fire. Harry, on the other hand, just stuck out his tongue and said, "He's not molesting me…as Remus can tell you. Chastity charm and Hufflepuff combination, remember?" he huffed.

Cedric blushed at this, but had to wait until Remus and Sirius stopped laughing before he could speak.

"Sirius, we want to tell you everything, we really do…but it wouldn't be safe for any of us, especially Harry."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at this. "I…see, I think." He paused, then went on, "I suppose you have a solution to this little problem in mind?"

"I can teach you Occulumency, just like I've been teaching Harry. Then, hopefully in a few days or weeks, we can share more with you," Cedric said.

"Please let him, Sirius," Harry asked, all serious now. "I want to tell you, but I can't…and I can't tell you why until you learn to protect your mind. Please?" There was no trace of fake begging in Harry's face, only stark honesty.

"All right, all right, you've convinced me. It won't be too painful, I hope?" he asked, smiling.

"Only if it's done right," Cedric grinned, earning himself a mock-glare from the Lord Black. Mentally, Sirius moved Cedric another few places up his 'favorite person' list…the Hufflepuff would make a fine next-generation Marauder, no doubt.

***

As it turned out, Number 12, Grimmauld Place was almost perfect as a training site for Harry and Cedric. Generations of Blacks—knowing that it could never be paranoia because people really _were_ out to get them—had warded the house to a fare-thee-well, even before the Fidelius charm was put into place. The library housed the bulk of the Black library (all of it that wasn't too Dark—the really horrid stuff was hidden in the Black vaults, according to Sirius), reported to be one of the best in all of Europe. The house even had a spacious attic that, with a little work, could be turned into an acceptable training room.

Of course, the house needed a significant amount of work, which could also be used for training. Cleaning out the spiders in the dining room china cabinet occupied Sirius, Remus and Harry for most of one morning while Cedric while was off seeing his parents.

The Diggorys were a bit disappointed when Cedric told them he would be staying with Harry for most of the summer, but he did promise that he and Harry would see them as often as possible. While he couldn't tell them where they were staying—"I'm sorry, Mum, Dad, but with the Dark Lord returned, it's for security's sake"—they understood the necessity. And, even though they took a wizard's oath not to tell what he was doing, Amos swelled with pride when he realized that 'my boy will be training the Boy-Who-Lived! That'll be something to tell the grandchildren about someday'.

Cedric's parents were convinced that Harry and Cedric were telling the truth about Voldemort's return. However, both knew the 'official' Ministry position, and for Amos' sake both agreed to give lip service to the lies coming from the Minister's office. Being one of the people responsible for nudging things along, Amos also knew about some of the preparations for the inevitable conflict that was to come, and he and his wife were quietly making their own emergency plans.

Cedric didn't mention it to them, but he strongly hoped that they could both be brought under a Fidelius at some point, either at their home or in Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Their floo connection could receive an incoming call from Number 12, but the Order's security precautions prevented them from calling Grimmauld Place directly. Of course, as long as the connection was kept open back and forth travel was possible (so that he and Harry could come for short visits), but that was just not satisfactory to anyone involved. Cedric had already begun researching security charms, but had yet to find one that would do exactly what he wanted—only let his parents come through the floo into the Black townhouse, while bouncing any strangers (presumably Death Eaters) into a holding cell somewhere else (Greenland, perhaps?).

Cedric thought that, given time and a bit of work, he could adapt one of several potential charms to his purpose, but that was a project for another day. Perhaps he could ask Professor Flitwick for help, once he returned to Hogwarts….

On a happier note, both parents Diggory were thrilled beyond words at their gifts from Cedric's vacation: tetsubin(1) and charmed knives for Anna, fountain pen and pencil set and a daruma(2) doll for Amos' desk. Cedric had no doubt that his father would take great pride in explaining to his co-workers that the doll was a gift from his son's and Harry's vacation in Japan. Of course, Cedric went to some length to emphasize that the gifts were from both he and Harry—'Harry insisted'—for 'Mum and Dad Diggory'. Both parents swelled with pride when they heard this.

Given their reactions, Cedric started to entertain the hope that his parents might just accept him and Harry as a couple despite their 'traditional' outlook. While homosexual relationships were not unknown in the wizarding world, they were still somewhat frowned upon, especially when heirs were expected. Snorting to himself, Cedric couldn't keep from thinking about what he and Fleur had discussed in Paris. Maybe if he just waited until they could show up with the grandchild….

***

Back at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, a similar discussion was taking place between Harry, Sirius and Lupin. Molly Weasley had returned to the Burrow, giving the three the perfect chance to discuss sensitive issues away from prying ears and eyes.

"So, pup…you've become quite the specimen," Sirius leered at Harry.

"Shut it, mutt," Harry snapped back, trying to levitate three dinner plate-sized spiders at once.

"It's young Diggory that you should pity, Sirius," Lupin said. "Your godson treats the boy like his own personal snog-toy. It's horrible, really…screaming and moaning at all hours of the night…AACK!" Remus yelled as he found three spiders flying towards him. With a flick of his wand, he banished them away. "As I was saying…."

"You were saying just how much of a git you could be," Harry laughed, levitating more spiders out of the cabinet. Flicking his wand (for the time being, he and Cedric had decided that he should keep using his old wand in public) he sent them flying towards the werewolf for banishment. Stepping back, he let his wand fall to his side. "Seriously, I need to ask you both something, all right?"

With a glance at each other, Lupin and Sirius nodded. Something big was coming up, they could tell.

Harry didn't disappoint them. "While we were in Paris…before Bill got there, the first time…Fleur and Cedric were talking about families," Harry said quietly. After taking a moment to gather his thoughts, he went on. "Apparently, there's a way…with spells or potions, we're not sure which, but apparently it's not all that uncommon on the Continent, but I've never heard of it here so we'd probably have to go to Paris or somewhere, if…."

"If what, pup? Just what are you saying?" Sirius asked gently.

"WhatifCedricandIcouldhaveababyofourownwouldthatbeokay?" Harry got out in a rush.

"Pardon?" Sirius said, not believing what he had just heard. He looked at Remus, who seemed frozen.

"Fleur told Cedric…that two wizards can…can have a baby," Harry said, looking at the floor and blushing furiously.

Sirius growled. "Pup, are you telling me that he…that that worthless Hufflepuff…when I get my hands on him…!" he raged, turning for the door.

"NO, Sirius!" Harry raced to his godfather and grabbed him by the arm. "No, it's not like that! Cedric and I…he's NEVER…." In desperation, he turned to the werewolf. "Tell him, Remus, please," Harry begged.

"Harry…are you talking about now…or in the future?" Remus asked carefully.

"What? Do you think…oh no, the future, the future." Harry blurted out, trying to make them understand. "I'm not…we've never even…you know," he blushed even more furiously.

"So I don't have to kill Cedric Diggory right now?" Sirius asked, fully prepared to do just that, Azkaban be damned.

"If you do…if you do, I'll never speak to you again!" Harry insisted, still not letting go of Sirius' arm.

"Sirius, I think that Harry was just asking for…future reference," Lupin said neutrally. He looked at Harry, who nodded vigorously. "So, Harry, are you asking if…years from now…."

"Decades," Sirius interrupted firmly.

"Years from now," Remus went on smoothly, ignoring Sirius' correction, "if it would be possible for one of you to bear the other's child? Or, are you asking if we could accept it?"

"Yes…yes, to both," Harry answered, his voice small.

Sirius looked at Harry, suddenly realizing that he and Harry were almost the same height. "Pup…" he said, then swept his godson into a bone-crushing hug.

"I don't know if it's magically possible, Harry," Remus said. "But I think you know what the answer to the second question would be."

Harry Potter heard his 'other' godfather but couldn't answer just then. He was too busy trying to breath.

**A/N: Shout Out! **to **Zak's-blood13** for the first review of the last chapter, **Lazaros** for the best questions that I can't answer just quite yet (but will be answered, eventually), **PirateCaptainBo** for being SO shocked that I mentioned him and his merry band of pirates (Yarr!) and to all of the rest of you who took up your valuable time to review. SO many questions, all of which will be/have already been answered—writing ahead several chapters as I've done tends to throw me into an interestingly confused time warp situation that is quite strange. Rest assured that I read each and every review, and try to answer as many as I possibly can. Regards the blocks on Harry's magic, which EVERYBODY wants to know about: (a) yes, Dumbles found them in this chapter, because they are still there (b) no, they won't be there much longer and (c) yes, plans are afoot to confuse and confound the Headmaster when the boys return to Hogwarts about several things…not least of which are the blocks. Maybe I should give a **Shout Out!** to the first person who correctly guesses just how the crew is going to convince Dumbles that the blocks are still there even when they're not? Hmmm…you'll just have to tell me what to do when you review, won't you? *snicker* I am SUCH a shameless review ho!

Oh, I've never been to Japan, but it's amazing what you can learn from Google, isn't it?

**Next Chapter:** Old Odgen's Red Label is used to welcome a new member of the family, Harry and Cedric have an important discussion, Kreacher discovers the joy of electricity, and the Order has a meeting.

(1) Cast iron teapot

(2) round doll representing good luck and fortune


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Old Odgen's Red Label is used to welcome a new member of the family, Harry and Cedric have an important discussion, Kreacher discovers electricity and the Order has a meeting. Warnings (again): this is a m/m SLASH story, and mpreg is discussed. Don't like, don't read.

Once again, many thanks to my beloved beta, Miss Inida Malfoy, xoxoxo

Disclaimer: (checks files) nope, still no ownership papers *sigh*

**Chapter 17**

Cedric Diggory stepped out of the fireplace at Number 12, Grimmauld Place only to be immediately swept into a tremendous embrace by his boyfriend's godfather.

"Cedric, my boy! Welcome to the family!" Sirius boomed, pounding the young man on the back. "Here, have a firewhiskey!" Grabbing the thoroughly confused young man by the hand, he dragged him across the room.

"Stop it, Sirius, you're scaring him!" Harry rescued his boyfriend, grinning from ear to ear. "Hullo, Ced…how're the parents?"

"Hey, Harry…they're fine, upset that you didn't come…so, what did I do now?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing…I just asked Sirius and Remus how they felt about us having children," Harry quipped.

"WHAT?!?" Cedric burst out, then quickly composed himself. "You asked them what?" he asked, as calmly as he could.

Remus came up smiling. "Harry was just asking us about magical pregnancies, Cedric. Apparently Fleur Delacour had a conversation with you some weeks ago?"

Dumbly, Cedric nodded.

"Well, after we convinced Sirius that Harry's virtue was still intact…and Cedric, you have my utmost respect and gratitude for your behavior towards the little git, by the way…."

"Hey! Standing here!"

"Sirius and I both think that it's a wonderful idea. Years from now, of course," Remus finished.

"Decades!" Sirius added, pressing a glass of amber liquid into Cedric's hand. "As eager as I am to have another generation of Marauders to spoil, I think I want to wait at least another fifty years before I see my godson in a family way…and even then, I prefer to think that it involved totally magical means while you two were in separate rooms." He winked broadly at Cedric while stepping back from Harry's swing.

Not knowing what else to do, Cedric tossed back his glass. Immediately the magical liquor—MUCH more potent than he was accustomed to—hit him. His head spinning, he was dimly aware of steam pouring from his ears and Harry supporting him.

"Gaaah," he finally managed to get out. "What in Merlin's name was THAT?"

"Old Ogden's Red Label," Sirius said smugly. "Some of the very best in the house." Leaning towards Cedric conspiratorially, he said in a stage whisper, "I thought it was appropriate, to welcome you to the family properly. Congratulations, old man!"

"To Cedric Diggory, the newest Marauder!" Remus raised his glass and made the toast.

"To Cedric!" Harry and Sirius repeated, and drank. Looking down, Cedric noticed that his own glass was mysteriously filled, and so he drank as well.

There was very little cleaning done for the rest of the day.

***

The next morning Cedric woke up with hair in his face.

Trying to blow it away without success, he reached up…only to find out that his arms were trapped by a snoring Gryffindor. In fact, it was that same Gryffindor's hair that was in his face, tickling his nose.

With only a bit of shifting, he managed to free one arm enough to clear his face. The movement, however, roused Harry just enough to make the younger man pull Cedric even closer and mumble in protest.

Smiling, Cedric put his arm back around Harry and started making circles with his fingers. In response, Harry wriggled even closer and started undulating back and forth in a whole-body caress.

Unfortunately for Cedric's self-control, Harry's actions were incredibly arousing. After only a few minutes of Harry's full-body, full-contact frottage, Cedric had had enough. Disengaging himself as gently as possible, he stepped back through the panel into his own room (it wouldn't do to be caught coming from Harry's after all) and down the hall to the loo.

A few minutes and several facefulls of cold water later, he was able to return to his own room, where he sat on is own unused bed and sighed heavily. He was still sitting there not really thinking about anything when a soft voice called from the other room.

"Ced? You okay?"

Standing in the open secret passageway was Harry, beautifully tussled from sleep. Cedric felt his heart lurch at the sight, and other parts started to respond like they had just minutes before. Hastily covering his lap with a pillow, he turned to his boyfriend.

"Yeah, Harry…?" he answered.

Harry stood there, wanting his boyfriend to come back to bed. "Cedric? You left the bed a few minutes ago…is something wrong?"

"No, Harry, nothing's wrong," Cedric tried to make his voice reassuring, soothing. "I just…felt a little ill, that's all."

"Okay…is there anything I can do?" Harry asked, now concerned.

"No, no…I'm better now, just needed to use the loo. I didn't want to wake you up by coming back to your bed."

"Prat, it's your bed, too…come back," Harry said gently.

A moment's panic flashed through Cedric's head, and Harry must have seen it because he paled, then backed away.

"Oh, okay…if you don't want to come back, that's okay…" he said. Hurt and loss dripped from Harry's tone.

Cursing himself, Cedric stood, the pillow (and what it was covering) forgotten. "No, Harry, it's not that…" he began, and then realized that his pajama pants were tented with his erection. Blushing, he immediately turned away, but not before Harry's eyes widened at the sight.

Harry stepped through the panel into Cedric's room. "Cedric…are you afraid to come back…because of _that_?" he asked quietly.

Cedric ground his teeth before replying. "Harry, I'm afraid of what might happen if I were to join you in bed right now…I'm only human, and you…you're…" he ground his teeth again, unable to say anything more just then.

Harry stepped up behind his boyfriend and, before Cedric could move away, gently circled his torso with his arms. Harry was careful to keep his arms well above Cedric's waist, out of concern for Cedric's feelings. "I'm in love with you, is what," Harry breathed into Cedric's ear. Not for the first time did Harry thank Dr. Latour's growth potions for letting him be almost as tall as the older boy.

"Nnnngh" Cedric ground out, sure that he would explode from the exquisite torture of Harry's body pressed against him. Part of his mind—the traitorous, amoral part—noticed that he wasn't the only one with an erection. "Harry, I can't…_we_ can't, I promised your godfather."

Harry sighed against the back of Cedric's neck. "I know…I did, too. I'm sorry if I made it," he paused, choosing his words carefully, "difficult for you, for both of us. Forgive me?" Harry stepped back slightly, but still didn't remove his arms from encircling Cedric.

"Of course I do…I just don't trust myself, is all." Cedric answered.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well…since we both know that it's a problem, maybe we could just…."

"Harry, please! You don't know what you do to me, especially now." Cedric half-moaned, half-wailed. "You're so beautiful, and…." He shook his head, tried to pull away.

Harry was having none of it. "No, you're going to come back to bed with me…I'm not afraid of you, and nothing bad will happen because we won't let it."

"Harry, you don't understand! I can't control my body; it's doing this all on its own." Cedric's said, angry at himself. "I'd never forgive myself if…."

"If you let yourself do something that we both want?" Harry asked gently. "Cedric, nothing bad will happen because nothing bad _could_ happen between us. It might happen earlier than we might like, or it might not. Regardless, anything that happens…or doesn't, right now…will be good, and right, and wonderful. Even if it winds up being a bit sticky," he joked, turning Cedric so that his boyfriend could see his smile…and the matching tents in their pajamas.

"Harry, love, we need to wait…" Cedric tried one more time, his resistance to his handsome, tall, muscular, glowing with health, terribly cute when he was mussed from sleep…. Cedric took a deep breath and closed his eyes, chopping off that line of thought.

"And we will, Cedric…until we both feel that it's right," Harry cajoled. "Now, come to bed, and we'll cuddle…just cuddle, nothing else. Alright?"

Cedric resisted Harry's pull. "All right…but give me five minutes?" he begged.

Harry laughed out loud. "Running away for a quick wank in the loo, Ced? Am I that scary?"

Stonily, Cedric refused to either confirm or deny the obvious. "Just five minutes, alright?"

Harry smiled indulgently. "Alright, take your five minutes. Just promise me one thing, okay?" When Cedric nodded, Harry turned and retraced his steps through the panel. "Knock first, 'kay? You might not be the only one needing a good wank right about now."

"Harry!" Cedric half-laughed, half-gasped in surprise at the cheek of the boy who disappeared through the secret panel, closing it behind him.

"Brat," he thought to himself fondly, loosing no time in heading for the loo. "He's going to be the death of me yet."

And, had he been forced to admit it, Cedric Diggory wouldn't have it any other way.

***

Breakfast that morning was another fun-filled affair. Apparently Sirius had given Lupin regular pumpkin juice instead of a hangover prevention potion to take before bed the night before, so it was an extremely hung-over and pitiful werewolf who was the target of hilarity the next morning. Of course, that changed right after Lupin managed to throw together a hangover remedy, and hexed Sirius with a static charge jinx.

All during the rest of the morning, Sirius was avoided like the plague, as his hair would randomly send out lightening bolts, shocking him and anyone within convenient range. Oddly, Kreacher seemed to enjoy it, and Remus and the boys had no end of fun watching the demented old elf follow Sirius around, holding up an old fork hopefully.

Harry and Cedric were both surprised and pleased (well, Harry, not so much) to learn that the basement of the house contained a smallish but well stocked potions lab, in addition to the kitchen, pantry and boiler room. Knowing Harry's aversion to potions, Cedric promised to help him with his summer assignments (and just how an offer to help with Potions turned into _all_ of Harry's subjects, Cedric wasn't quite sure), along with some basic brewing techniques Remus and Sirius could help with.

Later that day, after an hour's practice with Sirius and Harry in basic meditation techniques and beginning Occulumency, all of the men gathered in the attic. By the time Molly Weasley arrived to begin supper for them, the attic was clean and several basic reinforcing charms had already been laid down. Both Remus and Sirius had expressed their satisfaction over the work that had been done, and Harry in particular was excited to have a place where he could practice his spell work safely.

That evening, a meeting of the Order took place, which saw Cedric formally inducted into the group. The only noteworthy event that occurred (aside from the giving of many gifts, to great appreciation) was a bit of an argument about allowing Harry to participate in the meeting.

Despite Dumbledore's objections, and over Molly's wailing that he was 'too young', Harry was eventually allowed to sit in. "But of course, you won't be a full member, my boy, until you're of age," Dumbledore had insisted.

"So…if I kill Voldemort while I'm still underage, it won't count, right?" Harry had replied, to the amused snickers of most of the Order (and, all too predictably, Molly's offended screeching, which everyone basically ignored).

It was Mad-Eye Moody who made the most convincing argument for Harry's inclusion.

"Albus, the boy's already dueled You-Know-Who to a standstill, not to mention shared a win in the Tri-Wizard Tourney…why can't he be here for a simple meeting? It's not like he's a spy for the Dark Lord, after all!" Faced with the agreement of Shacklebolt, Arthur Weasley, Tonks and several others, Dumbledore had no choice but to allow Harry in.

As Mad-Eye and Tonks later explained to the boys after the meeting, it was a typical meeting for the Order. Mad-Eye, Tonks, Remus and Sirius were sitting with Harry and Cedric in the Grimmauld study, sipping various beverages and mulling over their frustrations with the Order of the Flaming Flamingo.

Tonks especially had liked Harry's name for the Order, while Mad-Eye had just snickered—but was noted to use it once or twice that evening, after he was outside of a couple of shots of Sirius' good firewhiskey.

"Mark me, lads," Moody was going on, "if nattering alone could defeat the Dark Lord, we'd have no problems. All we do is talk about planning, and plan to be talking, it seems. Action, I say! We need action!" He thumped his staff on the floor for emphasis and tossed back another shot.

Sirius easily refilled Moody's glass from the bottle. "I can't disagree with you, Alistor," he said, refilling his own glass. "But, Albus acts like we can eventually convince the Death Eaters of the error of their ways, and make them behave." He shook his head in irritation. "It's almost like he wants us to loose," Sirius finished.

"Aye, it does look like that," Mad-Eye agreed. Of course, that set off another argument about Dumbledore's leadership and management of the war, that led to the Order's position in the conflict—aid to or opponent of the Ministry—that degenerated into a gripe session about the stupidity of certain Ministry officials and the Minister in particular.

It was somewhere around then that Harry yawned, and Cedric announced his own intent to retire for the evening. Gathering Harry up with a firm grip on his arm, Cedric muttered some explanation about Harry needing his rest, and politely declined Tonks' offer to help him help Harry up the stairs.

As they were leaving the room, Cedric heard voices drifting after them.

"Young Diggory certainly looks after Potter, doesn't he?" Mad-Eye commented warmly. If there was any censure in his voice, Cedric couldn't hear it.

"Yes, absolutely…and as Harry's godfather, I wouldn't have it any other way," Sirius said firmly.

"He certainly did the right thing, taking Harry to that healer in Paris," Cedric heard Remus speaking, the voices then faded beyond his ability to interpret.

A warm feeling spreading through him, Cedric Diggory put his half-asleep boyfriend to bed. Carefully, he locked the doors to both of their rooms, opened the sliding panel part ways (to permit a rapid change of rooms), and joined him underneath the duvet.

Minutes later, both were asleep, curled in each other's arms.

**A/N: Shout Out!** to **athenakitty** for the first review, and also for a number of shocking questions that will be answered in time (I think). I had to get this chapter out because I'm coming down with the crudflumonia and will probably feel like an unrecycled organic waste product for the next few days. Reviews make me feel better….

**Next Chapter:** Harry has a birthday with prezzies! Yeah! Cedric and Harry have their first fight! Oh, and there's a Dementor attack, too…but Harry won't be arrested until the chapter after THAT! *snicker*

See? Now if I DIE from the crudflumonia and you didn't review, you'll feel BAD! And, you'll never resolve that cliffy! My evil knows no bounds….


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Harry's birthday! Yeah, prezzies! Cedric and Harry have their first fight, go shopping, buy leather pants…oh, and Dementors attack!

Disclaimer: I was nowhere near the grassy knoll on _that_ particular day in Dallas.

**Chapter 18**

The next few days flew past, and the boys fell into an easy routine.

Breakfast was never too early, at Sirius' insistence, which met absolutely no resistance from either Harry or Cedric. After a close call one morning from Molly, who would have walked in on the boys in bed together if not for the locking spell in the door, the Weasley matron was essentially banned from Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Harry and Sirius used the arguments that (a) she had her own family to care for and (b) Harry enjoyed cooking for the rest of his 'family'. After being forced to sit down and eat one of Harry's more spectacular breakfasts (sausages, eggs, pancakes, muffins, bacon, oatmeal and fresh fruit), Molly relented. After that, Cedric and Harry gave up all pretense of 'separate rooms', although Cedric kept his things in the adjacent room. They knew that later in the summer Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley would be coming to Grimmauld Place 'to keep Harry company', but for the time being they enjoyed the freedom that came from Sirius and Remus knowing about them, and not caring.

Sirius and Harry were both progressing well with Occulomency, and Sirius had picked up Harry's 'God Save the Queen' trick to the point that he could be told about Harry's medical treatments, new wand and bracelets. As expected, Sirius was all for flooing to Dumbledore's office and demanding an explanation, but the remaining three men managed to calm him down. He was still prone to occasional bouts of fuming, however, but was getting better at the meditation techniques Cedric showed him to control his temper.

All of them realized that, for the time being, Dumbledore should know as little as possible about what had happened thus far over the summer, and what was planned for the next few weeks.

Afternoons were spent cleaning the house and in dueling practice. Harry was becoming as confident with his bracelets alone as he had ever been with his old wand. Also, he was starting to use his new wand—very carefully, to be sure—and told everyone that he was starting to get the 'feel' of it, as well.

Harry's birthday came and went with a quiet party attended by Sirius, Lupin, Cedric and Mad-Eye Moody. Moody's attendance was something of a surprise to the others, as he just showed up at Number 12, Grimmauld Place that evening unannounced. His gift to Harry—a hand-written collection of his favorite attack spells, many of which were quite obscure—was easily the most impressive gift that Harry received. Harry, of course, made no effort to hide his appreciation from the old auror, who blushed horribly when the happy Gryffindor gave him an enthusiastic hug in thanks.

Mumbling something about how 'you can never know too many good spells', Moody tried to leave immediately. However, even the justly-feared Mad-Eye Moody couldn't resist the determined efforts of Marauders old and new to make him stay for cake and firewhiskey. Despite himself, the old auror actually seemed to enjoy himself…if the singing was any indication.

The rest of Harry's presents were the usual: a box of Honeyduke's chocolates from Hermione, a Cannons poster from Ron, rock cakes from Hagrid (which prompted Sirius to get Harry to ask Hagrid to supply the refreshments for the next Order meeting) and a large cake from Molly Weasley.

To everyone's relief, Molly had come, delivered the cake, hugged Harry, and then quickly departed without causing a scene.

"I wonder if she's starting to come around?" Sirius wondered.

"More likely, Arthur's had another little chat with her," Lupin said.

"In that case, remind me to give Arthur an extra special Christmas gift this year," Harry remarked.

The Weasley twins sent a letter, apologizing for not sending presents but hinting that 'certain projects' were progressing well and promising that samples would be soon forthcoming.

All in all, Harry proclaimed it the best birthday ever! Well, except for Mad-Eye's and Sirius' singing….

That night, Harry and Cedric had what they later decided could be called their first fight, when Harry insisted that, since he was now all of fifteen, they could do a bit more than just snog. As he had done before, Cedric refused, and in retaliation Harry pouted. Then, Harry argued. Then he yelled. Then he sulked.

At that point, Cedric delivered his ultimate object lesson.

"All right, Harry. When and if you decide you want me, I'll be in my room," he said, going back through the open panel in the wall. For several long minutes, he just sat on his bed thinking dark thoughts. Then, reaching a decision, the young Hufflepuff stood, strode across the room and back into Harry's room.

Without saying a word, Cedric climbed into bed with his boyfriend, who was turned away, quietly sobbing. Reaching out to Harry, Cedric briefly fought the younger teen's attempts to resist him before pulling Harry into a firm embrace.

"You may be almost as big as me now, but I'm still going to hold you," Cedric said calmly as Harry struggled against him. "So, we can either keep on fighting, or we can try to get some sleep."

"Gerroff!" Harry grunted, continuing to struggle.

"Never," Cedric said, managing to get one leg over Harry's.

"Why are you even here?" Harry spat out, giving a particularly strong wiggle.

"Because," Cedric coughed out, Harry's elbow having caught him in the ribs. "I love you, you prat!"

"Then why don't you show me?" Harry snarled.

Cedric just sighed and renewed his hold. "I _am_ showing you, git. Hasn't it gotten through that thick Gryffindor skull yet?"

Harry gave a burst of furious movement that almost succeeded in breaking Cedric's hold, then went limp. After a few moments, Cedric heard a quiet voice.

"You've got an odd way of showing it, prat."

Smiling to himself, Cedric pulled Harry closer. "I know it must seem like that, at times. Still, I hope you realize that making us both wait is how a Hufflepuff shows that it's something serious."

Harry snuggled into the embrace and made a noncommittal sound.

"Harry, love, if all I wanted was sex, then don't you think I could have gotten it by now?" Cedric asked gently. "What I want from you is so much more than that…I want your friendship, and your trust, and your companionship for the rest of our lives."

"Mmph," Harry muttered, not sounding happy.

"Harry!" Cedric hissed, exasperated. "Yes, I want sex…I freely admit it, you make me want you in ways I've never even imagined before…."

"So why don't you do anything about it?" Harry bit out.

"Because sex changes everything, prat…and I'm afraid that having sex might…." Cedric trailed off, suddenly unable to finish that thought.

Harry felt his boyfriend tense around him, and immediately his own fears blossomed.

"Ced…are you afraid that we'll break up after we…do _it_?" he asked quietly.

Cedric's only answer was a quiet sob that he tried to bury in Harry's hair. Suddenly all of his own worries and insecurities flooded his mind. How could he have ever thought that he had a chance to be lovers—life partners—with the Boy-Who-Lived? He was just a regular man, from a regular family, nothing special. Surely the Savior of Wizardkind, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, Harry-_sodding_-Potter couldn't see anything in him worth a lifetime commitment. And yet, Hufflepuff (and proud of it) that he was, that was exactly what he wanted—a life with Harry Potter. Not a life with the myth or the legend of the Boy-Who-Lived, but the person that he knew Harry to be. And what of Voldemort? Even knowing what he did, could Cedric see to it that the Dark Lord was defeated without Harry being killed? Despite all of their advantages, Riddle remained a powerful, deadly opponent—and if one future could be changed, why not another? There were no guarantees in this timeline, none at all…and the thought of loosing Harry to that monster had given him more than one nightmare of his own.

Cedric Diggory just lay there, paralyzed by his own fears as he quietly cried into his beloved's hair.

Harry Potter, for all that he could be generally clueless about many things, had none the less started to develop a sensitivity to his boyfriend's emotions and moods. Mostly, he had just used this to know when he might or might not be smacked for making insulting comments. However, when he felt his older, more mature (and generally more in control, bugger all!) boyfriend trembling against him, Harry's thoughts flew back over their recent conversation. His eyes widened as he suddenly realized just why the older Hufflepuff was silently crying.

His boyfriend was afraid that he and Harry might break up. Or, possibly, that Tom would manage to kill him before he could kill Tom.

Harry's thoughts whirled. Amazement that someone could actually be afraid of loosing him, warmth that someone actually wanted him that much, irritation that Cedric was being so foolish—all of these feelings swept over him. He experienced a fleeting moment of panic when he realized that he didn't know exactly how to respond—never having been in such a situation, of course, he had no prior experiences to draw upon—but then he had an epiphany, of sorts.

Carefully turning to face his boyfriend, Harry winced at seeing the tears that streaked Cedric's face. Gently, he reached up and wiped them away as best he could, before whispering, "you great thumping prat, I'll never leave you. You're stuck with me forever."

Cedric felt tender fingers wiping away his tears, and heard Harry's whispered declaration. Still, he was a bit surprised when he felt soft lips press to his gently, tenderly.

Harry placed kiss after loving kiss on Cedric's mouth, not being aggressive in the least. Shortly, the older teen gave a sharp gasp and began returning the kisses just as they were being given. There was no attempt by either of them to deepen their kisses, as what they were doing was speaking more loudly than any words ever could. Their mute declarations of love and devotion were all that each of them needed as Harry reassured Cedric, his arms coming up to circle Cedric just as he was being held.

After a time, Harry drew back just enough to rub his cheek against Cedric's, then settle into a comfortable cuddle against the slightly larger man.

Without saying anything, they drifted off to sleep…and neither had any nightmares that night at all.

***

Unfortunately, Harry's clothing became an issue. His 'new' wardrobe from Paris had been resized as much as it could tolerate, and then he had grown another three inches. So, in early August, he and Cedric, with Remus along as chaperone, flooed to the Leaky Cauldron for a shopping excursion.

At Harry's insistence, muggle London was their first stop. Harry had great fun dragging Cedric and Remus from young man's shop to young man's shop, and then to Harrods department store. Remus and Cedric were both amazed at the size and splendor of the huge store, as was Harry (although he would have died under slow torture before he admitted it). Before the morning was out, Harry had another new muggle wardrobe. And, because Harry had insisted, Cedric had several more muggle outfits that Harry thought fit him extremely well. Then, both of the boys basically forced Remus Lupin to get several 'casual' muggle outfits as well as three new suits for more formal wear.

To be fair, Remus put up a stiff resistance, but ultimately caved under pressure from not one but _two_ sets of puppy dog eyes. Later, he was to complain to Sirius that Merlin himself couldn't have resisted those two…and Sirius, to his credit, completely understood.

Cedric had no such luck resisting Harry's demands for leather pants…which is why he found himself owning three pairs in black, just like Harry. Cedric later complained to Remus and Sirius that Harry was trying to kill him with the bloody things, just because he looked so _hot_ wearing them.

Remus and Sirius just snickered, because that was exactly how Harry had described Cedric in HIS leather pants.

And, of course, Harry's feet had grown…so new trainers and boots (with same for Cedric, and dress shoes for Remus) were also added. Then, there were socks, underwear in silk and cotton, new belts…and on, and on, and on.

Remus took advantage of a quick notice-me-not charm and the alcove between two buildings to shrink their muggle haul before going back to the Leaky Cauldron. After a quick pumpkin juice pick-me-up, the threesome headed for Diagon Alley.

Madam Malkin's was really the only shop they needed to visit, but Cedric begged off so that he could make a quick stop by Gringott's. While Remus and Harry were looking at casual and formal robes, Cedric was able to have quite a nice chat with his goblin broker. Several of the investments he had made before leaving England were starting to show a modest return, and a few had done spectacularly well. Cedric was especially pleased to note that Mr. Malfoy's 'oddsman' had made several nice deposits to the joint account which he and Harry shared. Of course, the London branch was all too willing—for a small fee, of course—to arrange for the transfer of a portion of their Paris vault's contents to London 'for ease of access'. Even with all of their spending thus far, they had yet to spend a tithe of their initial funds…and their balances looked to be growing at a very satisfactory rate.

Cedric had taken a page from Harry's book and begun treating the goblins with the same courtesy he would use with an older, respected wizard. This was somewhat difficult at first, as the goblins tended to be a prickly lot, but was starting to pay tremendous dividends as he learned more and more goblin etiquette. The basics were simple: say what you want, get to the point, don't waste time, show respect, and (above all) show teeth, not fear.

Goblins respect strength, shown by a willingness to bite deep. They also despise fear, and any who show disrespect.

On his way out, Cedric bowed to Sharpclaw, his account manager.

"May your enemies come to bloody ends, Sharpclaw," he said, making sure to show teeth when he smiled.

"And may your gold flow like water, Mr. Diggory," the goblin returned with an equally toothy smile.

And with that, he left, showing his respect by not wasting the goblin's valuable time with meaningless pleasantries. Time is gold, after all.

The three had just met outside Flourish & Blotts and were about to go for ice cream when the sound of screams came from just up the alley.

Spinning, Cedric saw several black-cloaked figures floating down the Alley. At the same time, a feeling of intense hopelessness washed over him. It was all that he could do to keep his feet as a crowd of people surged past, hoping to escape the oncoming horrors.

"Cedric, help me!" Harry called, yelling to be heard over the crowd. He was struggling to hold Lupin upright while the werewolf sagged towards the ground. Grabbing Lupin's other arm, Cedric and Harry managed to get him pulled against the building, out of the worst of the crowd.

"We've got to get out of here!" Cedric yelled. Lupin appeared to be regaining control of himself rapidly, but was obviously in no shape to apparate them to safety. A few of the crowd had raised their wands and were firing various spells at the Dementors, without noticeable results. One or two had tried to cast the Patronus charm, but the wisps of silver they managed to produce were not able to halt the Dementors' progress.

"Help…help me up, boys," Lupin stammered. "Got to cast…Patronus," he finished weakly. He was barely able to stand unassisted, much less stand down a pack of Dementors.

"Harry…" Cedric started to say, then took a good look at the younger man. Harry's eyes were flashing a vivid, emerald green and his magic seemed to swirl around him. His face was starkly determined, and then he looked directly into Cedric's eyes and smiled.

It was as though the Dementors ceased to exist for Cedric Diggory at that moment. Harry Potter's smile filled him with joy, hope and happiness—the same feelings he saw reflected in the Gryffindor's eyes.

"Mind Remus," Harry said, and stepped away from them…to stand directly in the path of the onrushing Dementors.

"Harry!" Cedric screamed, but it was too late. Raising his holly and phoenix feather wand, Harry Potter took a deep breath, smiled broadly and called out:

_"Expecto Patronum!"_

A brilliant flash of silver burst from Harry's wand, forming itself into a giant silver stag. The instance the stag took shape it tossed its massive head, stamped its hoof and charged the Dementors.

The Patronus stag tore into the Dementors, ripping and tearing them with its horns before tossing them to the ground to be trampled by its hooves. The unearthly wailing of the Dementors quickly turned to horribly, eerie screams as the stag utterly destroyed the unclean things. Within seconds, the last two Dementors turned and tried to flee, only to be run down and torn to shreds by the angry, unstoppable animal.

Finally, it was over. The last Dementor destroyed, the stag shook its head once more, snorted, and trotted back to a waiting Harry Potter.

Harry held up his hand for the great beast to nuzzle. "Hullo, Prongs," he said softly. Cedric easily heard him over the stunned quiet of the alley, but was surprised when Harry turned, caught his eye and waved him over. Letting Lupin lean up against the building, Cedric cautiously approached his boyfriend and his…stag?

"Prongs, this is Cedric," Harry said by way of introduction. "Cedric, this is Prongs…my Patronus."

"Your father," Cedric breathed, reaching out to gently stroke the great neck. The beast eyed him critically for a moment, then snorted, bobbed its head and allowed the touch. It was like…touching magic itself, Cedric thought. Amazed, he continued to pet the creature.

"Yeah," Harry answered softly. "My dad…at least, his animagus form. He's my protector," Harry finished.

Cedric backed away as Harry raised his wand again. "Goodbye, Prongs, and thanks," Harry said to the stag. The stag pawed the ground once, then nodded to both Harry and Cedric before vanishing in a swirl of silvery mist.

The disappearance of the stag seemed to break the spell of silence that had fallen over the alley. All around them people were laughing, cursing, gasping and crying. Several came up to Harry to thank him, but it was not until one of them noticed his scar and called out "Merlin's beard! It's Harry Potter! Harry Potter saved us!" at the top of his lungs that the crowd went wild.

Suddenly Harry and Cedric were engulfed in a mass of wizards and witches, all of them trying to shake Harry's hand, or pound on his back, or just touch him. It was all that Cedric could do to keep Harry upright from the jostling. Grabbing Harry's arm, he was trying to make his way towards the building—thinking that at least there, they would have a solid wall at their backs—when the cracks of multiple apparitions tore the air.

The Aurors had arrived.

**A/N: Shout Out!** to **Erynia** for the first review received, even though she fussed at me for sounding so 'gleeful' about the boy's first fight and Harry's arrest. Anyone else mad at me, now that you've actually seen the first fight (and the makeup)? To answer the questions that everyone seems to be asking, YES, the 'other two thirds' will be showing up eventually, as will the twins.

In my zeal to get this chapter (and the next one or two) out, I'm afraid that I've outstripped my beta, the ever-lovely Miss Idina Malfoy. Poor dear, she's young, vibrant, beautiful and has a life…unlike me. So, I'm giving her a few chapters off to go and enjoy her life while she's young! Don't think badly of her (I certainly don't), but anticipate (as I do) her return to beta-ing as her life allows. If you must hate her, hate her because she's about 10 chapters ahead of the rest of you! *snicker* If you must send her Howlers about this, please cc me, k? *evil snicker*

Also, my profile has been updated with some of the recent things that have been going on in addition to writing more of Harry & Cedric…just in case you, like, care and stuff.

**Next Chapter:** Harry gets arrested, Cedric goes to the Ministry, and a new ally comes to the rescue!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Harry arrested! Cedric at the Ministry! Amos Diggory and Amelia Bones! A new ally!

For this chapter, I decided to post it during the day in Europe (it's 4:30 am here) rather than during their night. We'll see who gets the Shout Out! for the first review now!

Disclaimer: I really shouldn't stay up until all hours writing this stuff....

**Chapter 19**

Amos Diggory sat at his desk in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, pondering the sheer poetry of a report entitled 'Overpopulation of the common garden gnome in central Wales: Estimates of rates of reproduction and alterations in gnome fecundity due to muggle-produced bovine hormonal supplements in ground water run off' and seriously debating the pros and cons of taking his tea time early.

He was interrupted (thank Merlin, he thought) by his son, who dashed into his office breathless, flushed and looking like he had been chased by a herd of hippogryphs.

"Dad! Dad! They've arrested him! You've got to stop them! He saved the whole Alley, Dad! There are dozens of witnesses to the whole thing but they still arrested him, Dad!" Cedric gasped.

"Son, son! Slow down, you're not making any sense," Amos tried to calm his raving son. "Who's been arrested, and why were they arrested? What's this about the Alley? What witnesses?" Amos tried to get Cedric to sit down, but his son jerked his arm back frantically.

"Harry, Dad! The Aurors arrested Harry! After he saved everyone in Diagon Alley from the Dementors, this owl appeared from the Improper Use of Magic Office, and it was carrying a letter to Harry, but one of the aurors took it and read it, so they arrested Harry and brought him here and now they won't let me see him so I came to find you as soon as I could. You've got to help him, Dad!" Grabbing his father's arm, Cedric tried to drag him out of his office and into the corridor beyond.

Thinking that he had the gist of the story…Dementors in Diagon Alley? Preposterous! But, with You-Know-Who back again—despite what the Minister was saying—anything might be possible. And, if he knew Harry Potter (and Amos Diggory would tell anyone who asked, he did indeed know the Boy-Who-Lived, very well, in fact), he would have tried to fight the damned things off. But why on earth would he be arrested?

And then it clicked. Of course…Potter was still underage, and not in school. He would have had to use magic against the Dementors, which was a technical violation of the underage statutes. And, knowing some of the auror corps….

"Alright, Cedric, I think I understand. Harry's been arrested by the aurors, you say?" Amos asked, nodding himself as Cedric nodded in confirmation. "They arrested him for using magic—underage magic—against a bunch of Dementors in Diagon Alley, right?" Again, Cedric nodded.

"Well, then," Amos said. "It's Amelia Bones we'll be needing to see…no sense bothering with Mafalda Hopkirk in the IUM office, even though she probably sent out the alert about the underage use. No," he said, half to Cedric and half to himself, "straight to the Head, nothing else for it." Straightening his robes, he gestured for his son to follow him.

On their way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Head's office, Amos managed to get the rest of the story out of Cedric in bits and pieces. The very thought of Dementors in Diagon Alley was bad enough, but on top of that, Harry Potter had fought them off with a corporeal Patronus…and at his age! No wonder the Improper Use of Magic Office was all over this one…their underage detectors must have gone off like a kneezle amongst the pixies. Amos knew that Harry was a powerful wizard…Cedric had said so often enough, and Amos himself had sensed it once or twice from the boy…but to cast a solid, tangible Patronus at barely fifteen…amazing! Amos himself had never managed more than a few wispy tendrils from _expecto patronum_…and now Cedric was telling him about a great silver stag that seemed to understand spoken English.

Well, after all, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, not just your ordinary wizard in the street.

By the time they had made their way to Amelia Bone's office, Cedric had calmed considerably and Amos had his initial plan firmly in mind. He would stride purposefully to her secretary, announce his name and purpose—Amos Diggory to see Madam Bones—in a firm, no-nonsense tone, and be nodded in straightaway.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Diggory, but Madam Bones cannot be disturbed at the moment. Could I take a message for her?" The young wizard sat impassively behind his desk, secure in his own position in the bureaucracy of his own department.

"I'm afraid that won't do, my good man," Amos said, his years of governmental service experience coming to the fore. "I have important information about a developing situation which affects not only the Ministry but the whole of our world, and I must see Madam Bones as soon as possible." He fixed the young man with his most impressive stare and waited for the underlying to yield.

This particular underling, however, had been selected by Madam Bones specifically because he was very good at 'being the wall'—standing like a brick wall between the Head of MLE and the literally dozens of people each day claiming to have 'important information' etc. etc., just as Amos Diggory had described.

"I understand, sir. Still, Madam Bones is in an important meeting right now, and she left specific instructions that she was not to be disturbed for any reason." He smiled neutrally, inwardly reveling at being able to thwart the older man. It never occurred to him that one day, he would be on the other side of the desk, trying to work his way past a younger bureaucrat. "As I said, I'd be happy to take a message, or schedule an appointment to see Madam Bones. I believe that I can squeeze you in a week from Thursday." He finished, then just sat there, a blank look on his face.

Amos was gathering his breath for the next step in the dance—claiming that the ire of the Minister would fall upon the young man's head should he, Diggory, not be allowed to interrupt the Head—when Cedric muttered 'sod this for a lark' and stepped around his father.

"Hullo, Liam," he said, and grinned.

"Hullo, Cedric…long time, eh?" Liam McAndrews, Hufflepuff '92 smiled at his former housemate. "What's up?"

"Harry Potter's been arrested, after killing a pack of Dementors in Diagon Alley. He saved dozens of lives today, then some aurors showed up and nicked him." Cedric said flatly. "Madam Bones needs to know about it before word gets to the _Prophet_…or else, you're looking at a huge scandal for MLE, biggest in years."

"Helga's knickers! You can't be serious," McAndrews gasped.

"'puff's honor," Cedric said, deadly earnest, and nodded as Liam McAndrews' eyes went wide. "I saw it myself…and the crowd recognized Harry, and saw him taken away, bound and in custody."

"Merlin's bleeding arse, what a cock-up!" Liam shook his head. "Was it Dawlish?" he asked grimly. When Cedric nodded, Liam shrugged in return. "No wonder then, man's an idiot. Wait right here," he said, rising and going to the Head's door. Rapping lightly, he opened the door and stuck his head in. An area silencing charm on the door, or something much like it, prevented the Diggorys from hearing what was said, but within just a few moments Liam turned back to them.

"Madam Bones will be right out, gentlemen…she asked me to please have you wait. Would you like some tea? Ced, old man, you look like you could use it," the secretary said. When both men nodded and made to take seats, the secretary vanished through a side door.

Amos Diggory leaned over to his son and said softly, "Well done, my boy. It'd have taken me another ten minutes to talk my way past him, lad's too good by half at what he does. Of course, it didn't hurt when you invoked Harry Potter, either," he chuckled.

Cedric just nodded grimly. Whatever it took….

His thoughts were interrupted by Madam Bone's door opening. Kingsly Shacklebolt and two other aurors who Cedric didn't recognize came out, followed by Madam Bones. The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement nodded to her departing underlings before catching Cedric's eye and waving him in. Amos automatically rose to follow his son, and moments later the three were sitting down in the Head's office.

Madam Amelia Bones was a broad, somewhat short woman with close-cropped gray hair. Bushy eyebrows, the same steel gray as her hair, held a monocle in place over her left eye. Folding her hands together on top of her desk, she regarded the two men across from her steadily.

"Now, Amos…Cedric…what's this I hear about Harry Potter being arrested, and Dementors in Diagon Alley?" Her voice was sharp and crisp, her manner no-nonsense.

Briefly, Cedric gave his account again, not mentioning Lupin's presence but just describing their outing as 'buying new clothes for Harry'. Madam Bones listened carefully, only interrupting once.

"You say he used his wand? Why was he carrying his wand anyway? He's still underage, is he not?" she asked.

"Madam Bones, he's Harry Potter…and he'd be a fool to go anywhere without his wand, don't you think?" Cedric answered flatly. After a moments thought, Madam Bones nodded for him to continue. Cedric thought that Madam Bones might be among those at the Ministry who believed him and Harry about Voldemort's return, but he couldn't be certain.

Quickly, Cedric finished, describing how Harry's Patronus had behaved after destroying the Dementors, then the crowd's reaction. When he mentioned that Harry's name had been shouted, causing the crowd to go wild, Madam Bones' mouth tightened in displeasure. Then, when she heard about Harry being arrested, magically bound and carted off—in front of said crowd—she frankly winced.

"Of all the foolish…! Well, what's done is done," she said irritably. "The question is, what to do next? Cedric, Amos, any thoughts?" she asked, clearly testing the men's reaction to her question.

Cedric thought for a second, which let his father to blurt out "Madam Bones, the _Prophet_ will have a field day with this! The thing to do is to try to limit the damage…."

"I want to see Harry now, to make sure that he's all right," Cedric interrupted firmly. "Then, we…he has a solicitor, Harry should be allowed to contact him immediately," Cedric noticed Madam Bone's sharp look at his slip, but right then didn't much care. "Or, I can notify the solicitor now, from here…as long as someone checks on Harry," he finished.

Madam Bones nodded. "Give Liam the name of the solicitor, he'll floo him directly. I don't want to have to wait for an owl to make the trip. Now, let's go and see Mr. Potter, shall we?" Rising, she swept around her desk and out of her office, Cedric and Amos Diggory in tow.

***

Harry Potter sat in a holding cell in the Ministry of Magic, trying not to cry.

In the last hour he had been shopping with his boyfriend (who looked really, _really_ hot in leather pants) and good friend when a group of Dementors had attacked Diagon Alley. When Remus Lupin had inexplicably collapsed at the sight of the Dementors, Harry had handed the werewolf off to Cedric Diggory (the aforementioned hot boyfriend) and used his Prongs Patronus—powered by thoughts of that very boyfriend—to destroy the Dementors, saving countless lives from being Kissed.

The crowd hadn't been too bad, at first, although he hated any attention of that kind. Then, someone had seen his scar, shouted his name, and the crowd had very nearly trampled him to death.

The arrival of the aurors had initially been a gift from Merlin. The aurors had gotten the crowd away from him…and then, the owl from the Ministry had arrived. One of the younger aurors had managed to snatch the letter from the owl before Harry could get it, and then read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We have received evidence that you performed the Patronus Charm at twenty-three minutes past two this afternoon in a public area, and in view of multiple persons._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederacy of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

_Improper Use of Magic Office_

_Ministry of Magic_

Auror John Dawlish had smiled, said "well, now…underage magic! That's a serious charge. I think we'll just be taking Mr. Potter in for questioning, lads. Oh, and I'd best be taking this wand…no doubt the Minister himself will want to be the one who snaps it!"

Before Cedric or Remus could react, Harry had been bound and led away from the crowd before being apparated into the Ministry.

Now, Harry was alone. He thought that Cedric and Remus were all right, but Remus had almost collapsed when the Dementors first appeared—something Harry had never seen the werewolf do before. He had looked a little better, the last time Harry had glimpsed him, but still, Harry was very worried.

His one cheering thought was hearing Cedric yell out over the crowd, "I'll come to the Ministry, Harry…I'll get Dad…" before Harry was side-along apparated out of the Alley.

Harry had been here for what seemed like hours, but was probably much less. The room was unpleasantly cool and damp, with only a palette and a thin blanket on the floor for furnishings. An enchanted chamber pot served as the cell's loo, and there was a push-button spigot on the wall above a hole in the floor for water.

Harry snorted. Having experienced some great hotels in the recent past, he had something to compare his current accommodations against…and right now, he couldn't see the Ministry _ever_ getting a Michelin star.

There was a commotion outside his door, then the door creaked open. Harry saw Amelia Bones standing there with….

"Cedric!" Harry cried out happily.

Cedric Diggory had to restrain himself from rushing to his boyfriend, sweeping him into his arms and covering his face with kisses. While that was what he wanted to do more than anything else, it would never do in front of so many adults, his father and Madam Bones among them. Instead, he settled for striding in purposefully (he hoped it looked like that) and extending his hand to Harry in a 'friendly' fashion.

"Potter," he said, giving a mildly shocked Harry a broad wink.

Harry started, then grinned. So that was how Cedric wanted to play it…well, fine, Harry could do that. "Diggory," he said, just as calmly as Cedric. "I'd offer you a seat, but," he shrugged, indicating the bare room.

"Quite all right," Cedric nodded. Bless Harry for being so quick! "To business…how are you?" he asked, the concern in his eyes more than making up for his polite, all-business voice.

"Not bad, all things considered," Harry replied the same way. "It's not the Tokyo Hilton, but about what I expected. After all," he laughed with just a tiny bit of hysteria, "I'm a dangerous lunatic and hardened criminal, after all."

"Don't forget cheeky little monkey," Cedric joked reassuringly. "Well, it's about time someone other than me realized the truth about you, I'd say," he smiled again, taking any possible hurt from his words. "But, I've brought Madam Bones to sort you out, and her secretary—an old housemate of mine, by the way, he wants me to introduce you—has called your solicitor, who should be here shortly."

Harry nodded his understanding. "Good. Remus?" he asked softly.

"I left him in Diagon Alley to come here as fast as I could," Cedric said, then raised his hands, placating the younger man. "He said he was fine, just a touch dizzy, and told me to come after you. I'm sure he's fine," Cedric finished.

Harry was irritated for a moment, but he could understand why Cedric had done what he did. Remus could almost always handle himself…which made his behavior this afternoon all the more concerning.

"I suppose," Harry said, "but please check on him as soon as you can…and then go to the old home," he said, using the code phrase they had worked out for Grimmauld Place, "and check on Padfoot and Mooney, if you please."

Cedric nodded. "I will…but hopefully you'll be coming with me," he said reassuringly.

Harry nodded, then the pair went silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say to each other.

Her conversation with the people outside the cell done (having given Cedric and Harry a moment to themselves while she was otherwise occupied), Madam Bones entered Harry's cell.

"Mr. Potter, I believe?" she asked, extending her hand.

"Madam Bones, I presume?" Harry smiled his crooked grin as he shook her hand firmly.

"Mr. Potter, what have you gotten yourself into?" Madam Bones asked, her voice light.

Harry sighed, then spread his hands melodramatically. "Oh, the usual…saving the masses from evil, then being locked up for doing it," he said. "I seem to make it a habit…well, not so much with the getting locked up part," he shrugged.

Madam Bones 'huffed' in a way that sounded suspiciously like a suppressed laugh. "I see. Well, Mr. Potter, are you aware that you violated the Ministry Codes against the use of magic by an underage wizard…again?" she asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said, dropping his eyes. Cedric once again made himself stay in place and not put his arm around his boyfriend.

"You are aware, Mr. Potter, that the Ministry does not take kindly to such cavalier violations of its rules and regulations by underage wizards?" Madam Bones asked, repressively.

Harry looked up quickly, his eyes flashing, then he dropped his head again. "Yes, ma'am," was all that he said.

Madam Bones nodded. "Well, then, Mr. Potter…since you were obviously aware of the law but chose to violate it anyway, what do you think that we should do with you?"

Cedric wanted to say something along the lines of 'give him a bloody Order of Merlin for saving lives, you daft woman', but held his tongue.

Harry just raised his eyes and asked quietly, "I'm expelled, aren't I?" His eyes were brightening with unshed tears.

Madam Bones 'humph'd' again, then shook her head minutely. "That's not for me to decide, Mr. Potter. Certainly the Minister is within the letter of the law to demand just such a punishment, but as to whether or not he actually will…" she trailed off, thinking that not even Cornelius Fudge was _that_ stupid. But then again, Fudge had surprised her with his stupidity in the past….

Mentally shaking off her woolgathering, Madam Bones went on. "As for me, Mr. Potter, I can only say that I, for one, am extremely glad and thankful that you were in Diagon Alley this afternoon. Your quick and decisive actions undoubtedly saved many lives, and kept many more of our citizens from suffering the Dementor's Kiss. Certainly you will have to appear before the Wizengamot to explain yourself," she went on, her voice now kindly supportive. "I don't foresee any problems there, Mr. Potter. Considering the circumstances, I think the Wizengamot will have a hard time not giving you some kind of recognition, perhaps even the Order of Merlin."

"I don't want it," Harry said, his eyes still downcast. "I just want to go home," he went on, at that moment very much a tired, scared young boy.

"And go home you shall, and that immediately!" a voice boomed from outside of the cell.

Striding into Harry's cell with an impressive swirl of his robes, black legal case firmly held in one hand and perfectly powdered wig in place, was Harry's legal council.

Abernathy P. Gallsworthy, Wizarding Barrister _par excellence_, had arrived!

***

After that, things happened quickly.

"Millie, why are you interrogating my client—a minor child—without either a guardian or his legal counsel present?" Harry's barrister had asked, his voice echoing in the small cell.

"Oh, keep your wig on, Polly", Madam Bones had replied, smiling. "I was merely confirming the facts of the case…with Mr. Potter's willing assistance, I might add…so that I could determine if indeed there was any cause for this unfortunate incident to ever have occurred in the first place."

"Oh, really?" Abernathy Polyphymous Gallsworthy, aka 'Polly' to his friends, was a master of the sarcastic phrase.

"Yes, really," Amelia 'Millie' Bones had known Polly Gallsworthy since he was an ickle firstie at Hogwarts and she was a snotty second year. The two had briefly dated, but eventually broke up when they realized that they were much better as friends than in any other relationship.

"And what, pray tell, has your excellent mind and keen legal sense determined from your highly suspect interrogation of my client, Mr. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived?" When it came to spreading it thick, Polly Gallsworthy bowed to no one.

"My completely proper and scrupulous questioning of this young gentleman, whom you claim is your client but who has not formally acknowledged you as such, has revealed to me that he did indeed violate the Ministry's Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, which follows a previous conviction for the violation of Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy." Millie Bones could play this game with the best of them.

"And your evidence for this preposterous claim is?" Polly Gallsworthy asked.

"Mr. Potter's own admission, as well as the testimony of dozens of witnesses to the act itself earlier this afternoon in Diagon Alley, including Mr. Cedric Diggory, here," Madam Bones indicated Cedric standing by Harry with a wave of her hand.

Polly Gallsworthy was not impressed. "All of that could be mere illusion and memory altering charms, but let us say…just for the sake of argument, mind you, we admit nothing…that what you say is true. What do you intend to do about it?" he asked, looking the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement directly in the eye.

Millie Bones looked her old friend squarely in his eyes and tried not to laugh out loud. "Personally, or in my professional capacity as Head of MLE?"

"Either…both," Gallsworthy said, dismissively. He gave every appearance of not caring one whit either way, which Amelia Bones knew was a great thumping lie. Polly commanded some of the highest fees in wizarding Britain because he always gave his all, and only took clients that he could believe in. It had cost him some business, but won him most of his cases.

"Professionally, I intend to release him on his own recognizance and schedule a hearing before the full Wizengamot. These are serious charges, you understand, and I intend to address them as such." When A. P. Gallsworthy nodded, she smiled. "Personally, I think he deserves a medal, at least a Merlin second…and I intend to fry Dawlish and the rest of the team that brought him in for flagrant stupidity."

Polly Gallsworthy nodded at that. "We'll want a public apology, of course," he said.

"After the Wizengamot sits on it, certainly," Madam Bones said. Then, turning to Harry, she said gently, "Mr. Potter, you have my deepest apology for the stupidity of my aurors—rest assured, I will deal with them appropriately—and my personal thanks, as well." She smiled again, this time quite warmly. "And, if I'm still in this thankless job when you graduate, I'll have a position for you. Mr. Diggory, too, if he wants it," she said, turning her smile on Cedric. "I heard about your…adventures in the third task, and sometime soon, I'd very much like to speak with you about it. Could you set up an appointment with Liam? Tell him I said soon, not the usual 'a week from next Thursday'," she winked at Cedric.

Turning to the barrister, she raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"We find those terms acceptable. Now, while the paperwork is being run up, could my client and I…and Mr. Diggory, whose father is waiting outside, I believe…wait in more comfortable surroundings? Say, one of the regular consultation rooms?" Polly Gallsworthy was the soul of graciousness in victory, if for no other reason than he and Millie Bones would be doing this dance again, just as they had before. Hopefully not with Harry Potter being involved, but still….

Madam Bones smiled and immediately agreed; she was counting on Polly to give a statement to the press that minimized the damage Dawlish's stupidity had done to her Department's reputation. Probably something along the lines of 'protective custody' while 'the facts' were being sorted out, perhaps with a dash of 'simple misunderstanding' about the treatment of the boy who once again was the Savior of the Wizarding World.

Leading Harry, Cedric and her old friend, Madam Bones headed off for the regular legal consulting rooms…the nicer one on the end, she thought…and she'd have Liam fetch them some tea and biscuits, and be sure to get that appointment with young Diggory and Potter.

All in all, it could have been a lot worse, she thought. Now, just how to deal with that idiot Dawlish, that was the question….

**A/N: Shout Out!** to **Redmeadow** for having the first review of the last chapter, and for wondering just why Harry would want to bother saving any of them at all. For **semper paratis**: yes, Harry will have a trial before the Wizengamot; no, it won't be exactly like canon, but close. For **candi rose**, yep, Ginny will inevitably appear, and more than that I won't say, and for **Zak's-blood13** (and others) yep, you guessed correctly. There WERE thoughts of Cedric fueling Harry's Patronus…why else would Prongs be so fond of Cedric right off the bat?

Now, does Harry also have a solicitor? Yes. Why did the barrister show up, when the solicitor was called? Because when the solicitor (you'll meet him later) got the call, he (being no dummy) called for the barrister, because that's what the situation demanded. For a good general discussion of the roles of solicitors and barristers in the British system, wikipedia has a good article on the subject(s). Realize, though, that wizarding society and law is...different, and I feel free to warp 'traditional' British practice as I see fit to make the story work better.

**Next Chapter:** Sirius Black is about to go spare...and the Headmaster comes a'calling.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Sirius Black is about to go spare, and an irritated Headmaster comes a'calling.

Disclaimer: never draw to an inside straight.

**Chapter 20**

Sirius Black was about to go spare.

His best friend, the werewolf Remus Lupin, had staggered into his home at Number 12, Grimmauld Place a short while earlier. The tale Remus told…suddenly feeling a wash of dizziness and lethargy, then the icy cold of Dementors cutting through him…his godson destroying a horde of the foul things with his father's animagus form Patronus…the mob scene when the people of Diagon Alley realized just who had saved them…then the aurors arriving, too late to be anything but unhelpful as per usual, arresting his godson for using magic, never mind that his using magic had saved countless lives….

Sirius Black was about to go spare.

He couldn't leave this mausoleum of a house because he was a wanted criminal, an escapee from Azkaban wizarding prison who had been sent straight to Azkaban without even a farce of a trial, what his muggle-raised godson called 'do not pass Go, do not collect 200 galleons'…now that same godson was in the custody of the same corrupt and idiotic Ministry that had sent him packing for a dozen years of pure misery and torment…and he couldn't do a damn thing about it….

Sirius Black was about to go spare.

His best friend Remus had revived after being fortified with several shots of Old Ogden's Red Label firewhiskey—which, fortunately for all concerned, there was no immediate shortage of in the house—and was now on the floo, frantically trying to find someone, anyone they trusted…and wasn't that a short list, now, considering what had recently been discovered about his godson's magical core being blocked by (they strongly suspected) none other than the 'leader of the light'…and Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick and Pomona Sprout were all away from their floo connections, which was not surprising given that this was the summer holidays but was not at all helpful as they presumably could be trusted in this situation…Arthur Weasley was at the Ministry, but his influence was still not what one could want in a situation like this, and please Merlin don't tell his wife because her caterwauling was the last thing he needed to hear right now….

Sirius Black was about to go spare.

At least Mad-Eye Moody had answered Lupin's floo call, and even now was en route to the Ministry to see just what he could find out, which was good…Moody might be retired but he still had a fearsome reputation, and just might decide to liberate Harry…and Sirius wouldn't bet that Moody couldn't, if he took a mind to, what with the friends he could probably convince to help the old auror…but that would certainly be more of a nose-tweaking than even Fudge could let pass, which would rapidly become very, very ugly, indeed….

Sirius Black was about to go spare.

At least Cedric Diggory had done the right thing, as far as Sirius was concerned…young Diggory had listened when Remus said he would be fine and had immediately gone to the Ministry to gather as much help as he could…and would probably start with his own father, who had a bit more respect and clout than Arthur Weasley, thank Merlin…and Cedric had some clot of his own, being a Tri-Wizard co-champion and all…oh, and was completely, totally, utterly devoted to Sirius' prat of a godson, so much so that the young Hufflepuff had resisted Harry's every (considerable) attempt at seduction, which only got him more points with Sirius…but Cedric was only one teenager, no matter what had happened or how great his devotion to Harry….

Sirius Black was going spare….

In fact, Sirius was about three seconds from throwing on his cloak and heading for the Ministry himself, damn all consequences…

…when the floo flared brightly, making Remus fall back in alarm, landing on his bum in a particularly amusing way, except that Sirius was in no mood to be amused, even by the always-agile werewolf landing on his arse…

…and Harry Potter fell out, landing on top of Remus, then rolling off the wolf to land on _his_ bum. And then, Cedric Diggory stepped out, tripped over Harry's feet, flailed his arms and fell on _his_ bum.

Fortunately, Sirius was standing over the divan when he collapsed from laughing, otherwise he would have landed on the floor on _his_ bum.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled, holding his arms out to his godson, still struggling to disengage himself from the tangle of limbs on the floor.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled back, trying to stand up without (a) falling or (b) stepping on other people's appendages. "Give us a hand, will you?"

"Nothing doing…I'm staying right here until you lot finish wallowing around on the floor like flobberworms," Sirius laughed again, leaning back on the divan. He grinned to himself. This was more like it! He, Sirius Black, sitting comfortably while his loved ones groveled at his feet. Ah, life was suddenly very good.

Unfortunately, it was only a matter of moments before the threesome sorted themselves out, stood up, brushed off the soot and dust…and then Sirius found himself with an armful of godson, laughing and crying with him while his best friend and godson's boyfriend looked on fondly.

Since when had Diggory learned that half-tolerant, half-amused look from Lupin, anyway?

***

Some time later, the foursome sat in the kitchen, sipping tea and bringing Sirius up to date.

"And so, Gallsworthy stayed there with us until the paperwork was finished, then told us to come by his office tomorrow afternoon around one to discuss the hearing before the Wizengamot." Cedric was saying.

Sirius nodded. Gallsworthy had just been getting a reputation when Sirius was sent 'up the river', and from everything he had been able to find out, was one of the best there was. So good, in fact, that he was the main barrister working on Sirius' case. Cedric had indeed done well all around, getting Gallsworthy and Madam Bones involved in jig time. Yes, indeed…the boy would make a fine partner for his godson…in another forty or fifty years.

"I still have to go before the Wizengamot, though," Harry sighed. Obviously, despite reassurances by Madam Bones and A. P. Gallsworthy, he was still worried about it.

Before either Sirius or Lupin could reassure Harry, Cedric had reached out and pulled the Gryffindor boy into a rough embrace. "Shut it, you!" he growled, all mock ferocity and snarls. "Enough! We've got more than a week to worry about that, and I'm still not done giving you grief for what you did earlier today!" Giving Harry a gentle shake (both Sirius and Remus noticed that Harry didn't put up more than a token resistance), Cedric continued in a gruff voice. "Stepping out in front of a bunch of Dementors like that…you realize that you nearly gave me a coronary, don't you?"

"Gerroff!" Harry protested, slapping weakly at Cedric's arms. "I knew what I was doing!"

"Well, I didn't know what you were doing…scared me out of a year's growth, you did, Potter." Cedric was not giving up on this easily. Even knowing how powerful Harry was, to see his boyfriend stepping into that street alone…it still gave Cedric a hollow feeling inside.

"Well, what was I to do, let the Dementors start giving the Kiss to the people in the alley?" Harry asked, exasperated. Honestly, hadn't he been fine? His Prongs Patronus had made short work of the Dementors, and seemed to like Cedric. As far as Harry was concerned, everything was good.

"Anyway," Harry went on, not giving anyone else in the room a chance to answer him. "It's over now, Dementors gone, wizard-kind saved, me out of jail," he grinned. "I'd call that a win, wouldn't you?"

"Indeed I would, Mr. Potter…especially considering that the Wizengamot can still order you suspended from Hogwarts and your wand snapped if it so chooses." A familiar voice came from the kitchen door.

Albus Dumbledore stood there, and for once, his eyes were not twinkling.

***

"I cannot emphasize enough just what a risk you all ran. Taking Harry outside the protection of the Fidelius charm very nearly got you all killed in today's attack," the Headmaster said firmly. Inwardly, he was seething. How dare they threaten his weapon against Riddle for something as trivial and foolish as shopping for clothes? Did they have no sense at all? Had he not told them—_repeatedly_—to stay inside and not venture out for any reason? Why could his minions not just listen to him and do what he said, without fuss or argument?

"But it didn't," Harry said, once more. "Obviously, since we're all still here arguing."

"Ah, my dear boy," Dumbledore said in his best grandfatherly mode, "but it did get you arrested for the underage use of magic, didn't it? Now you have to go before the Wizengamot, don't you?"

"At least he'll get a trial," Sirius grumped, just loud enough for everyone to hear but softly enough for the Headmaster to ignore. Harry glanced his way and nodded.

Cedric broke in smoothly. "Headmaster, we all knew it was a risk, but it wasn't the Death Eaters or Voldemort that was the threat…it was the Dementors, which are supposedly under Ministry control. Don't you find that just a bit strange?" he asked.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Diggory, indeed I do…which is all the more reason why Harry's safety—and yours, now that you two are known to be associating closely—is of paramount concern." Idiots, Albus thought to himself. Teenagers! Risking their lives just to take a boy shopping! Although, he had to admit, it was more than a bit suspicious that an entire group of Dementors had somehow converged on Diagon Alley just when Harry Potter was there. Having arranged more than his share of 'coincidences' in his time, Dumbledore could smell a plot at fifty paces. Of course, since it wasn't _his_ plot, it had to be uncovered and eliminated…for the 'greater good', naturally.

Remus Lupin was speaking, and Dumbledore forced himself to pay attention.

"I find it very suspicious that the attack occurred just when Harry was there in the Alley," the werewolf was saying, his own line of reasoning dangerously close to the Headmaster's own. "Also, Dementors have never affected me that strongly before, and what I felt initially…the weakness, the total lassitude…that wasn't typical for a Dementor," he finished. He, too, smelled a rat in the whole business, but Remus wasn't sure at this point just who he could trust…besides Sirius, Harry and Cedric, of course.

"There haven't been any attacks by Dementors in the Alley before this one, Remus," Albus said, trying to divert the werewolf's train of thought. "I do know that Voldemort would very much like to subvert them to his 'side', but all of my information is that they are still loyal to the Ministry." And you may rest assured that I will be checking on _that_, Dumbledore thought savagely. Outwardly, he gave no sign of his inner turmoil or anger. "I suppose that only time will tell if this is the first of many, or merely a single occurrence."

"At the risk of sounding paranoid, shouldn't we be treating this as an attack against Harry…and, to a lesser extent Remus and perhaps me?" Cedric asked carefully. "The healer in Paris mentioned that he removed several tracking charms from Harry, which we've talked about," he nudged Harry with his knee, causing Harry to nod in return, "and we think they might have been placed by Death Eaters in the cemetery during the third task." There, Cedric thought, that's a nice little lie to throw off the old coot. Turning to Harry, he met the younger man's eyes, not coincidentally keeping either of them from making eye contact with the Headmaster.

"So, let's assume that Harry's body is free of tracking charms. What about other things? Clothes, or maybe his wand?" Cedric looked thoughtful, mentally urging Harry to play along.

"We got rid of those clothes right after the tournament, and what I was wearing today was either from Paris or just bought that morning," Harry said. "Even my trainers are new, see?" he said, scooting back from the table to raise a foot up. The only thing I can think of would be…" he paused for effect, "my wand."

"In that case, I think it only prudent that I take your wand, Harry, so that it can be checked for charms or other spells," Dumbledore said slowly. Inwardly, he was laughing! Oh, the fools…giving him the perfect excuse to take away Harry's wand, effectively trapping him inside Number 12, Grimmauld Place. No one would dare let Harry go outside without a wand, and Dumbledore could arrange for it to take days, even weeks for the wand to be 'checked'.

"I don't like the thought of Harry not having his wand," Sirius was saying, and Remus was shaking his head at the thought.

"I'm afraid I must insist," Dumbledore said firmly. "The risk is too great. Harry, your wand, please?" He held out his hand expectantly. His other hand was on his own wand, just in case things should not go as he wished.

With a sigh, Harry gave the Headmaster his wand, then just sat, staring at the table. "I guess that means I can't leave here until I get it back, doesn't it, Professor?" he asked in a broken voice.

"I'm sorry Harry, truly I am," you little wretch, Dumbledore thought. "However, it is for your own safety, after all. Hopefully, I will be able to return your wand to you in a few days," or weeks, or perhaps…never. No, Albus thought, I'll have to give it to him shortly before the start of school, but certainly not before then.

"Also, I'm not certain that it would be a good idea for Harry's friends to come here to Grimmauld Place as we had planned earlier this summer," Dumbledore went on. Let's see how the brat likes having his best friends taken away, he sneered mentally. "Again, I'm sorry, Harry, but your safety must come first…and, we must also consider the safety of your friends should the security of this house be compromised."

"Like Godric's Hollow, you mean?" Harry asked quietly, still studying the table.

"Harry! That will be quite enough!" Remus barked.

"Headmaster, Harry and I were going to visit my parents, but I think that, given the circumstances, we shouldn't be traveling anywhere," Cedric said. His Occulomency shields firmly in place, he looked into Dumbledore's eyes.

Dumbledore resisted the temptation to Legillimize the boy, remembering his past ejection from Diggory's mind. Where did he learn Occulomency skills at such a high level? Still, he was falling into line quite nicely, Albus thought, so why not be agreeable.

"Mr. Diggory, as much as I regret it, I'm afraid that you are quite correct. While I don't see a problem with you visiting your parents, Harry simply must stay here for the remainder of the summer." And maybe, while you are visiting your parents, a mischief can befall the entire Diggory family…such a tragedy that would be, Albus thought.

"Well, Harry, try not to worry about your trial before the Wizengamot. I will certainly be there to represent you…"

"Actually, Headmaster, we've already retained a wizarding barrister for Harry," Remus Lupin said quickly.

"Oh?" Dumbledore asked. That was certainly news to him, and unwelcome news at that.

"Oh, yes, Headmaster," Cedric said. "That was the first thing I did, earlier. I arranged for A. P. Gallsworthy to take Harry's case."

"He's nice, I like him," Harry added, still looking down.

"Well, then…Mr. Gallsworthy certainly has a good reputation, Mr. Diggory. You made a good choice," Dumbledore said. And just where did you get the galleons for Gallsworthy? Another mystery about you, Diggory, the Headmaster thought.

"So you see, Harry, it appears that you will be in good hands, thanks to your family and good friends," Dumbledore said, rising to go. "And now, if you will excuse me…Remus, Sirius," and with that he strode from the room.

A contemplative silence fell over the room until Remus said quietly, "he's gone," at which point everyone let out the breath they had been holding.

"Cedric, you made me give him my wand!" Harry said. "That's brilliant! Now he thinks that I won't be able to work magic, and will be stuck here, for the rest of the summer." Harry threw his arms around his boyfriend and gave him a huge, happy hug.

"Get a room, you two! Oh, wait, no, don't!" Sirius laughed as Harry stuck his tongue out at him. "Good move, Ced…absolutely worthy of a New Marauder, don't you think, Mr. Mooney?"

"Mr. Mooney agrees completely with Mr. Padfoot on this issue, and thinks that it's high time that, in light of his recent acts of valor and bravery, Mr. Diggory received his own Marauder name." Remus smiled broadly, falling easily into their old debating style speech.

"Mr. Padfoot finds himself in total agreement with Mr. Mooney in this matter, and moves that the two newest Marauders be charged with the acquisition of their Marauder names forthwith." Sirius' smile was just as big as Remus.

"Mr. Mooney seconds the motion by his esteemed colleague Mr. Padfoot, and suggests that the minutes reflect that the motion was carried by acclaim."

"So moved and seconded, as the minutes now reflect!"

Cedric turned to his boyfriend while the two older men were bantering back and forth. "Are they usually," he waved his hand across the table, "like this?"

Harry grinned. "You mean, completely, totally, utterly, barking mad?"

Cedric just nodded, trying to fight his own grin. "Yes."

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately…yes."

Cedric stopped repressing his grin. "Good."

**A/N:** so…New Marauders. Like the idea? Hate the idea? Gotta review to tell me. Also, we know what Harry's Patronus form is…what should his Marauder name be? What about Cedric? He'll need a Patronus, and a Marauder name…and you get NO more updates until I get some ideas! Nyah! *makes rude face*

**Shout Out!** to **Erynia** for the first review, to **Zak's-blood13** for making me realize that Kreacher was also trying to shock Sirius with the fork (and here I thought it was just because the kinky elf LIKED it!) and to **Lazaros** and many others for commenting on the stupidity of the Ministry. Yes, you'll get to see the trial before the Wizengamot, and Dawlish will eventually get what's coming to him (probably not in the way you expect). As to why Harry got tagged for underage use in the Alley? Well, I could just say it's the tracking charm on his wand that gets special attention in the Ministry (he is, after all, Harry-_sodding_-Potter), but actually…I'm just pulling a JKRish fudge 'cause it makes the story work better.

I wish I could name all of you lovely reviewers, but I think that would get upset with me if I did. However, my lovely beta, **Miss Idina Malfoy** asked if I would put in this explanatory Beta note from her:

**B/N... Okay so it is me, Idina Malfoy! This is a little apology that I owe to all you wonderful readers! I have just finished exams and am trying to find time to beta... I can tell that you all love this story as much as I do *maybe even more XD* and I am formally apoligising for being such a knobhead and I am promising to do some quicker reads!! Please Accept The Love :)**

**She's sent me several of the next chapters (bless her), and they'll be posted over the next week. I can't say enough about how much I appreciate her time, because she gets less out of this than I do (she only receives the chapters early).**

**Next Chapter:**Mad-Eye Moody gets told a few things, and Harry gets a check-up.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Mad-Eye Moody gets told a few things, and Harry gets a check-up.

Disclaimer: nope, still no ownership of the characters *sigh*. Still just doing this for the warm fuzzies, and the reviews….

**Chapter 21**

The problem that was Mad-Eye Moody solved itself the next day.

The four Marauders—two old, two new—had been worrying about just how much they could tell the old auror. Certainly his dedication to fighting the Death Eaters wasn't in question, but his devotion to Dumbledore…well, that could create all manner of problems which none of the group wanted to face.

Moody arrived the next morning during breakfast, grumbling about how half the day had already been wasted. Despite his legendary paranoia about food and drink, he finally agreed to let Harry fix him something to eat, muttering about how soft he was getting in his old age. Of course, as it was pointed out to him, if he couldn't trust the Boy-Who-Lived, then they were all up the creek and paddle-less. Two plates of Harry's breakfast special and four cups of strong Earl Grey later, Mad-Eye was almost pleasant. Almost pleasant, that is, until he found out that Dumbledore had taken Harry's wand.

"And you let him? Never let another wizard take your wand, boy, didn't my doppelganger teach you anything? A wizard's wand is his most prized possession, more valuable to him than all the gold in Gringott's. How can you practice constant vigilance without a wand, I want to know? And what's this rubbish about 'having the wand checked'? Albus Dumbledore should have been able to clear that wand himself, at this very table, inside of five minutes. Stuff and nonsense, I say! Utter nonsense!"

The group let the one-legged man rant and rave in that vein for several more minutes, then Harry (who was wearing his bracelets, of course) calmly cast a silencing charm on Mad-Eye. Immediately, his magical eye locked onto Harry, who just sat there grinning, ignoring Mad-Eye's wand pointing straight at him. Finally, the old auror nodded once and put his wand away. Smiling sweetly, Harry removed the charm.

"So, then, lad, you've learned to go wandless, eh? Well, that's a fine trick indeed, very useful, throws your enemies off every time." Mad-Eye seemed to be suitably impressed—in his own unique way, of course.

"Nope," was all Harry would say, despite Moody's threats, until Mad-Eye agreed to a wizard's oath to protect all of Harry's and Cedric's secrets. Mad-Eye raised an eyebrow at Cedric's inclusion, but said nothing about it.

As soon as the oath was in place, Harry showed Mad-Eye his French-made bracelets and explained their purpose. Mad-Eye reacted to them with all the enthusiasm of a five year old on Christmas morning, and was full of questions about the bracelets, the maker, and just where in Paris he could acquire a set for himself. Laughing, Cedric and Harry promised to ask Little Jacque about making him a pair when they were next in Paris, before giving Mad-Eye his traveling gift.

"You boys shouldn't have," he grumped as he unwrapped the box, revealing a duplicate of their warding figurine.

"Now, you won't have to practice constant vigilance in your sleep, Mad-Eye," Harry teased, which earned him a gruff telling off that no one paid any attention to.

Once he became aware of Harry's bracelets, he agreed that giving up Harry's old wand was indeed a master stroke of deception.

"Look at it this way, boys," he said. "When Harry goes before the Wizengamot, they'll undoubtedly ask to see his wand, and then grill him about other magic use since the incident. Now, you can use the Chief Warlock himself as proof that you haven't been using any magic since then…after all, how could you, without a wand?" Moody grinned savagely. "And, if the Death Eaters have as many members on the Wizengamot as I think they do, they may very well order that wand snapped. Fat lot of good that would do now, of course," he chuckled, "but I'm sure you can turn on the tears and put on a good act for them, now, can't you, Potter?"

Mad-Eye proclaimed himself satisfied with the attic training room, and repeated his offer to train Harry and Cedric over the summer. This brought up another issue….

"Blocks on his core? Bloody buggering hell!" Moody all but exploded. His rant this time went on a good five minutes before anyone even tried to calm him down.

Eventually, though, even Alistor Moody ran out of steam. "Well, boys, if I were to hear this cold, I'd be wanting to bring the Headmaster in for questioning. Oh, don't worry," he waved his hand. "I picked up Occulomency years ago, and Albus knows it…he won't be pulling any of your secrets out of my head, I promise you that! Still and all, I just find it hard to swallow that Albus Dumbledore would be behind any of those things, much less the entire lot. I just don't know…."

"Mad-Eye, we don't know, either," Remus said carefully, "not absolutely, beyond any doubt. Still, you can understand our need for caution…and for your discretion."

"Oh, of course, of course, can't ever be too careful, I ought to know," he winced as he remembered his many months as a prisoner in his own wizarding trunk. "Boys," he said, addressing Harry and Cedric, "you've done the right thing, and I'll try to be worthy of your trust. Now, tell me how you're going to go about getting those blocks removed."

And so it was that Mad-Eye Moody learned of their plans to regularly go to France over the next few weeks, and found himself being asked to cover for the boys. Finally, he agreed on one condition.

***

"So, the tent makes it legal, eh, Diggory?" Mad-Eye Moody stood on the aerial-capable mobile wizarding residence built on a faux-Persian chassis and looked over the side. The safety charms provided a nice invisible railing at just the right height for leaning, and prevented the one-eyed man from falling to the ground several hundred feet below. A bit of magical carpentry had allowed the creation of a fold-back wall at the rear of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and the invisibility charms on the flying carpet ("let's be real, boys, it's a bloody flying carpet") made take-offs and landings possible at any hour of the day or night.

Sirius and Remus had adjusted the Black family wards to allow the RV (as it was referred to in the manual) easy entrance and exit, and the manual had also had easy-to-follow instructions for programming the attic's location into the automatic navigation system. Apparently since the RV had first been opened inside Number 12 (and both Harry and Cedric knew the secret), the Fidelius would not be a problem for the RV's systems.

"Just two bedrooms?" Sirius had asked when they entered the tent, which caused a minor hex battle when Harry informed him that Remus and Moody would have to share the guest bedroom…while they planned to hang Sirius over the side. Fortunately, the interior of the tent proved to be quite resistant to minor spell and hex damage, and was easily repaired.

Cedric was going to take them over the cliffs of Dover on their first flight, but Mad-Eye warned against it.

"MLE used to have a set of monitoring charms in place along the coast between Whitsable and Hastings, boys…better to go down the coast a bit to Eastbourne, then due south to Fècamp. Straight shot from there to Paris, that's the ticket. Ring of carpet smugglers did that some years back…took us months to crack the case," he mused. "Should have at least put them up from Brighton to Southend-on-Sea at the very least, but never could get the funding. Of course," he huffed, "I wanted to monitor the bloody coast from Weymouth to Lowestoft, but the fools just called me paranoid and went on about it. Enjoyed feeding them a bit of crow in the end, I did."

Cedric and Harry both thanked Moody, who just grinned. "Glad to know something good came out of that…well, besides the carpet in my living room, that is."

Wisely, the boys didn't ask any questions that would force Moody to tell any lies.

Mad-Eye thought that their trips to France could be managed with very little risk of certain people…like say, a Dark Lord or a barmy old Headmaster…finding out, so long as they were careful. Of course, there would always be some risk, but he assured them that he would work with them on ways to keep this to an absolute minimum.

Moody was a bit disappointed that Harry wouldn't be able to go all-out with his training while the blocks were being removed, but he certainly understood.

"You've got to have them off, boy…otherwise; you're a walking bomb, waiting to go off. Don't worry, I'll have plenty of things to train you on, that won't be a problem."

The Headmaster had actually done them a favor by keeping Hermione and Ron, as well as the rest of the Order, away from Grimmauld Place for the summer. Harry and Cedric would never have been able to make their trips to France, or use their 'toys' to study (Mad-Eye still didn't know about Cedric's little 'future trip', but neither did Remus or Sirius) without Hermione asking inconvenient questions. As it was, the three adults just accepted their laptops, Newtons and other toys as booty from their Japanese trip. While Remus hadn't seen anything exactly like what they had, he had seen enough like it to be comfortable with what he was told…and anyway, most of the time they had been in the wizarding electronics shops, he had been so far gone in sensory overload that remembering his own name posed a problem.

No, Dumbledore had actually done the boys a tremendous service…and wouldn't he just be surprised to know just how big!

It was just a pity that they didn't dare tell him…and probably, hopefully, never would.

***

Several days later found Cedric and Harry back in the office of Dr. Armand Latour in Paris.

"Well, my boy…how are you feeling?" the French healer asked Harry right off.

Harry grinned. "Fine…as long as you don't bring out the stethoscope."

Dr. Latour immediately looked mournful. "Alas, but it is a necessary evil of my profession…as is the prostate exam. Are you prepared?" he asked, and laughed at Harry's sudden expression of horror.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Potter. There is no need for a repeat of the prostate examination today, and only a brief listen with the stethoscope. And, just for you," he said, briskly rubbing the head of the stethoscope on his arm, "I will warm it up a bit."

Cedric just sat calmly, smiling as Dr. Latour quickly examined Harry, including measuring his height and weight, checking his vision, reflexes and strength and listening to his chest and belly. When he was finished, he pronounced himself satisfied with Harry's response to the growth and nutrition potions.

"Now, my friends…it is only left to work out the particulars about removing the blocks on Mr. Potter's magic. What are your thoughts?" he asked both of the boys.

Briefly, Cedric outlined their plans to come to Paris frequently over the next few weeks, but since it was already August, they only had about three weeks before they would be returning to Hogwarts. If, that is, they actually were going to return to Hogwarts—Cedric and Harry had both agreed that Harry's treatment had first priority over going back to school.

"I see," Dr. Latour said, although he was still unclear as to how the pair was going to manage traveling between London and Paris so frequently without using the floo or portkeys. Ah well, he thought to himself, perhaps when I was that young a cross-channel broom ride wouldn't have been a concern for me, either. "Well, while three weeks is less time than I would normally like, given that Mr. Potter has responded so well to his previous treatment, I believe that we can safely make the attempt…especially since M. LeGrande's little…contribution…will be helping stabilize your magic during the process."

"Doctor, we don't want to do anything that will place Harry at risk. If you think removing Harry's blocks needs to be done more slowly, then we can always make other arrangements," Cedric repeated. He was confident that Professor Flitwick would understand his own delay in starting his Mastery programs in Charms, and private tutors—or another school altogether—was always an option for Harry.

"No, I do not believe that it will be necessary…unless, of course, you wish for me to declare that Mr. Potter simply must not return to his school until he is medically fit?" The healer made his offer straightforwardly, counting on the boy's intelligence to fully understand what he was offering them.

Harry and Cedric's eyes both widened, then narrowed in thought as they looked at one another. Certainly the option Healer Latour has just offered was one that they had considered, and it had many advantages…but then again, it also had many disadvantages. It was certain to leak out within days, if not hours, if Harry Potter didn't return to Hogwarts September 1st. Also, when it was discovered that he had bypassed St. Mungo's in order to seek treatment in Paris! That was just the kind of scandal that the _Prophet_ lived for—and that Harry and Cedric were desperate to avoid.

Reluctantly, Harry shook his head. "No, but thank you all the same, Doctor. We can come see you on weekends, if you like, but both of us need to return to Hogwarts if at all possible."

Armand Latour nodded. "And visit me you shall, here in Paris for each of the next three weeks, then as often as you like at my farm in the country. Or else," he smiled evilly, "you will find out that my stethoscope will be the least of your worries!"

Harry and Cedric both laughed, and promised earnestly that they would do whatever it took to avoid the doctor's wrath.

"Very wise of you, my friends. And now, let us start the unraveling of the first block…" said the French mediwizard.

And the releasing of Harry Potter's magic began.

**A/N: Shout Out!** for the first review received to **athenakitty**. Also, many thanks to all of you who responded to my questions about Harry & Cedric's Marauder names (I won't name all of you, for obvious reasons, but I lurve you all). I still haven't found the perfect names just yet, so there's still time for more of you to put in your two knuts worth.

Remember, every time you write a review, an angel gets its wings….

**Next Chapter:** just another day at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Boring plot, character and story development, that kind of thing. Probably not even worth bothering to read….


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Just another day at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, London

Disclaimer: I have never bought, sold or traded my influence for a United States Senate seat, nor have I ever been impeached by a unanimous vote of the Illinois State Senate.

**Chapter 22**

The next morning, Harry woke up 'inside the spoon', curled up against his boyfriend's body in his bedroom in London.

It had been an eventful night, with Harry's connection to Voldemort opening up despite his regular evening Occulomency practice. The resulting nightmare had awakened Cedric, who in turn had dragged Harry out of his dream-connection with the Dark Lord.

Voldemort was in what was, for him, relatively high spirits. The first few weeks after his reanimation into his new body had been difficult, to say the least. His initial rush of power and well-being in the graveyard had quickly faded, leaving him exhausted and drained after his duel with Harry. The next few weeks had been both humiliating and painful as he worked to rebuild his new body's stamina and tolerance for magic.

It had almost killed him the day following his revival when he tried to cast a simple Cruciatus curse on Wormtail. The magical feedback felt like he had cast the curse on himself, and his new body was in no way capable of standing up to that level of pain.

So, while Cedric and Harry were vacationing, Voldemort was undergoing both magical and physical reconditioning, with all the unpleasantness that entailed. Finally, weeks later, he was beginning to feel something like his old self, although he still had quite a ways to go before he felt himself able to directly challenge Dumbledore and his Order once more.

On this particular night, he had just received a report that Harry Potter's cousin Dudley had been caught outside the wards around Number 4, Privet Drive. Needless to say, the youngest Durstley had not fared well in the encounter. Harry had apparently 'tuned in' to Tom while he was reviewing pensieve memories of the event, which was what had awakened the young Gryffindor.

Harry was trembling in Cedric's arms when he awakened.

"Oh, Ced, it was Dudley, they caught him and some of his gang…" he trailed off.

Cedric Diggory pulled the younger boy to him, still not quite accustomed to Harry's new size and strength.

"Harry, Harry, love, shush, it was only a dream," he tried to soothe.

"No, Ced!" Harry insisted, pushing back into his boyfriend's embrace. "I saw it, I was there, in Tom's head…they were torturing muggles for fun! Wormtail was there, and Bellatrix…" Harry stopped, gasping for breath between sobs. Cedric had slipped from the bed just long enough to inform Remus—who promised that he would see to it that help was sent to Privet Drive, wanted or not—before returning to Harry's bed.

It had taken Cedric nearly an hour to calm Harry down enough to go back to sleep, and it had taken him considerably longer as he lay there, just looking down at his love. Finally, sleep did come for Cedric as well…but it was not an easy sleep, not at all.

As Harry drifted awake, the first thing he noticed was Cedric's arm curled protectively around him. Smiling, he shifted just enough to be able to brush his hair out of his face, then snuggled back against his boyfriend. Cedric's only response to this was a sound of protest from Cedric, who immediately tightened his hold on Harry.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Cedric's possessive act, even while asleep. Not a day went by that he didn't wonder just how he had been so lucky as to get Cedric Diggory as his boyfriend. Of course, that usually led to thoughts about that 'other' timeline, where Cedric had been killed in the cemetery during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, but those thoughts were just too horrible for Harry to dwell on at any length. At any rate, Cedric was very much alive in the 'here and now', for which Harry was profoundly grateful.

Harry's happy morning thoughts were interrupted by the feel of lips pressing gentle kisses to the back of his neck. Arching into the teasing pressure, Harry gave a whole-body wiggle, pressing himself back against Cedric as firmly as he could. Of course, Cedric had the usual male morning condition, which thrilled (and teased) Harry to no end.

Harry's involuntary moan of pleasure prompted Cedric to speak softly in his ear.

"Harry, love?"

"Yes, love?" Harry answered in the same breathy tone.

"If I don't use the loo in the next two minutes, we'll be swimming to breakfast," Cedric breathed.

"Eww!" Harry laughed, quickly rolling away so that Cedric could get up and dash away.

So much for the morning cuddle, he thought.

***

Much later that morning, after Cedric, then Harry's loo break followed by a return to bed for cuddle-time, the boys finally made it down to breakfast. As usual, Remus was already there, sipping tea and perusing the _Daily Prophet_ as well as the _Guardian_. Through some means which the boys had yet to discover, Remus managed to have both the _Guardian_ (morning) and the _Times_ (evening) delivered to Number 12, Grimmauld Place. When asked, he only smiled mysteriously and changed the subject, so the boys suspected that it was some devious Marauder's trick. They had grown tired of asking in short order, and how merely accepted the muggle papers as a fact of life. Cedric especially found them useful, as he could compare events there to his 'records' stored on his computer, as well as tracking his investments and keeping an eye out for possible 'oddsman' opportunities. After all, every little bit helped….

"Morning, Remus," they chorused, Harry heading for the stove and Cedric sitting down to nick the Guardian.

"Morning, boys," Remus replied, giving a very half-hearted swat at Cedric's paper theft. "Mind you don't destroy the paper, Cedric…some of us would like to read it after you," he smiled.

"Same with the _Prophet_, Remus," Cedric grinned back. "What's new in the wizarding world?" he asked, glancing over the front page of the Guardian.

"Nothing much, I'm afraid," Remus answered. "Fudge still denies that the Dark Lord has returned…and there's another piece about Harry's actions in the Alley. Skeeter's speculating that the Dementors are particularly tracking on Harry, reinforcing the Minister's ideas that Harry's dangerous to the public at large. Oh," he went on, "several members of the Order went to your relatives last night, Harry, but were basically told to mind their own business."

"Huh," was all that Cedric said, obviously not in agreement with Rita Skeeter's take on the matter…and, not really caring what happened to Harry's muggle relatives.

Harry just sighed from where he was laying sausages in the frying pan. "That's just me…the Boy-Who's-A-Threat-To-The-World-At-Large. So, the Dursleys refused any help?" From his tone, he really didn't expect an answer, knowing his relatives as he did.

Not even looking up, Cedric spoke up. "Yep, that's you, all right…Remus, have they offered a reward for the prat yet? I wonder how much we could get for him if we just dropped him off at the Ministry?"

Remus wisely said nothing as a towel came flying towards Cedric's head with an "Oi! Git!"

"There's another reward out for me?" Sirius Black asked, coming into the kitchen. "I would have thought that one was enough, but obviously I'm much too important and dangerous to merit just the one," he smirked, sitting down and reaching for the teapot.

"No, Sirius, no new reward for you, I'm afraid," Lupin sounded anything but afraid. "And no reward for Harry, either…he's just not enough of a threat, what with being insane and all."

"I hope you like your kippers burned, Remus," Harry asked sweetly. "And Cedric, love…just how runny do you want your eggs this morning?"

Ignoring his boyfrind's culinary threats, Cedric turned to the Lord of the Manor. "Sirius, have I ever told you just how wonderful, charming and intelligent your godson is? Not to mention thoughtful, thrifty, honest, brave…."

"Harry, since when did you become a ruddy Boy Scout?" Sirius interrupted Cedric's listing of Harry's good points.

"Since I started cooking you lot breakfast," Harry replied, sliding perfectly cooked eggs and sausages onto his boyfriend's plate with a smile. "There you go…good boyfriend! Good boy!" he laughed, circling the table to serve Remus.

"Arf! Arf!" Cedric barked his reply.

"Well, at least he's housebroken," was all that Remus Lupin had to say about the matter.

***

After breakfast, the family—for that's how they considered themselves—had started the practice of carefully checking the papers muggle and magical for signs of Death Eater activity. Remus and Sirius were both concerned by Harry's nightmare, the first he had had in several weeks.

"I suppose it could be due to the first core block starting to come down," Remus speculated, to wide agreement. "But, I don't know of anything we can do about it, except perhaps spend some extra time on your evening Occulomency for the next few weeks."

"I know," Harry sighed, leaning against Cedric for support. "At least I've got the prat with me during the night, which helps a lot."

Sirius' eyes narrowed at this, but a quick nudge from Remus under the table made him change what he was going to say.

"So…having Cedric there helps, Harry?" he asked gently.

"Yeah," Harry said with a small grin, looking at his boyfriend. Cedric remained silent but blushed furiously. "He helps…more than he knows."

"Well, good!" Sirius said, ending the matter with a glance at Remus. Lupin, for his part, merely smiled and gave a small nod.

Later that day, after a session in the attic training room in which Harry stated that he could feel 'just a little bit of a difference' in his magic, he and Cedric took a study break. The pair had set up one of their computers in the library, and had started taking some time almost every day to scan in—using one of the scanners that they found, shrunken, in each pack—books from the Black library that weren't in their computers.

Initially, both Cedric and Harry had some difficulty in learning how to operate the library functions of the device, but a bit of experimentation—and frequent referrals to the 'High Holy Book of Instructions', as Cedric called it—had resulted in both of them being comfortable with the machine fairly quickly. Cedric was still having a bit of trouble with the indexing and cross-referencing functions, but Harry had taken to them like a fish to water. Harry had initially been worried about the amount of information each computer could store, but a further examination of their loot (accompanied by more than one pirate 'arrrrgh!') revealed that each of them had an additional memory unit that plugged into the computer directly. This 'drobo' (as it was labeled) had apparently been greatly enhanced by their benefactors, and a note from the other Hermione Granger had told them not to be excessively worried about storage space. According to Hermione, by the time they filled up the space that each of them had, their own technology would have progressed to the point of them being able to buy similar devices on their own.

_Don't worry…_Hermione had written…_we've taken pains to be overly-lavish with your supplies. After all, we WANT you to succeed. And anyway, after the Dark Lord is finally done for, I rather doubt that you'll have use for all of this stuff. And, who knows? You might want to consider looking around either in Europe or America (see attached listing of likely locations, especially 'Silicon Valley') for someone to start developing this very kind of software in your time-line. No, I'm not going to tell you who had the idea here, but it WASN'T me, Harry!_

Harry didn't know whether to be sad, amused or both that Hermione would fuss at him from another time line altogether.

One thing that Hermione hadn't counted on (probably) was just how eagerly Harry threw himself into his studies. With a willing, compatible partner to help him, and without either greasy, hostile professors or git classmates to harass him, Harry was turning into quite the little student. While he would never be a Ravenclaw, Cedric had caught him more than once loosing himself in the magical wonders displayed on the small screen; eyes blazing with interest, silently mouthing spells while his hands traced out wand movements.

Harry had also taken to loading his Newton up with instructions on select OWL level potions and taking it with him into the first floor potions lab. While not a Master by any means, Sirius was something of a deft hand at potions, and between he and Cedric they were managing to undo Snape's horrible teaching at a furious rate. Harry even found himself enjoying potion-making…once he was taught the 'whys and wherefores' of what he was doing.

Of course, someone (Draco, or perhaps Neville?) had included a copy of "Potions for Dummies", which was not only humorous but very helpful. And, the entire contents could be put onto a memory stick for the Newton. Of course, getting the small hand held device past Snape at Hogwarts promised to be…well, they'd just have to cross that bridge when they came to it.

Fortunately, neither Sirius nor Lupin had expressed a desire to acquire their own computers or other devices. Both were initially curious, of course, but once the 'new' had worn off; the two older men merely accepted the devices as 'that stuff from Japan'. Having completed their educations, and being more comfortable with the 'traditional' library, neither of them felt the need for anything more newfangled…which, of course, saved the boys from having to do some fast, creative thinking to conceal their secrets.

Mad-Eye Moody was even easier to deal with, in this one particular area. He had expressed some interest at the sheer volume of spells hinted at by what he was shown, but after that seemed to completely dismiss the muggle-derived technology as beneath him.

"That fancy toy there won't save you from a well-aimed spell, boys," he thundered. "Constant Vigilance, that's the only way!"

Both boys just smiled and agreed with the old auror. It was just easier that way….

"Cedric, could you take a look at this?" Harry asked.

Cedric put down the book on curses he was holding (most of them at or across the Dark border) and stepped over to where Harry was staring intently at the computer screen.

"What is it?" he wanted to know, his eyes skimming over the page.

"Well, I was looking for materials on magical core damage, and this came up," Harry explained.

"Mmm," Cedric answered, his attention focused on the screen. It seemed to be a description of accidental discharges through a torn magical core, especially in cases of….

"Harry, love…that's YOU they're describing!" Cedric gasped.

Harry just nodded, and both boys continued reading the passage. It described a case of a young witch in the 1500s that had ruptured her magical core as an infant with an especially powerful burst of accidental magic. An infant block had been placed to prevent her core from leaking out, leaving her a squib, and then left in place until she was in her mid-teens. Apparently, she had been a member of a prominent French family, now extinct, and had declined a Beauxbatons invitation. At her fifteenth birthday, it was felt that her core had healed enough to permit the block to be removed, and it had been…abruptly.

The resulting surge killed the girl, the healer who had removed the block, and all of her family…and blew such a hole in their manor that it was deemed unsalvageable and completely torn down.

"So that's what Healer Latour was talking about," Cedric said thoughtfully, then turned to Harry. What he saw shocked him. His boyfriend was sitting there, face bathed in the screen's glow, sweating and trembling from emotional overload.

Without thinking, Cedric swept Harry up in his arms and half-walked, half-carried him to the divan. Settling them down with Harry in his arms, he pressed his lips to the back of Harry's head, kissing his hair and murmuring soothing words.

"Oh, Harry, love…of course that's why the doctor didn't want to remove your blocks so quickly…he's doing it in the best way so you'll be fine, we'll be fine…."

Harry just set there, trembling for several minutes before he finally relaxed into Cedric's embrace.

"That's what Dumbledore wants, isn't it?" he asked quietly. "He's planning to use me to destroy Tom by releasing the blocks during our next meeting," Harry answered his own question.

Cedric had already reached that conclusion, but had no idea how to answer it. He settled for squeezing his hands on Harry's arms, trying to convey his love and support while his boyfriend worked through the implications of his discovery.

"I think…" Harry started, then went quiet.

Cedric waited several moments before nudging his boyfriend gently. "What, love?"

"I think that we need to look for someway to make Dumbles _think_ the blocks are still in place," Harry finished.

And, since he had nothing better to offer, Cedric didn't say anything. He did, however, pull his boyfriend around for a snogging session—which, not surprisingly, was exactly the right thing to do.

***

Finding a way to 'fake' blocks on a magical core turned out to be a bit more difficult than just deciding to do it.

After a long, thoroughly enjoyable snog, Harry and Cedric turned back to the computer, starting with a search of its built-in database for an appropriate charm. Unfortunately, all of the charms, spells and curses they found only created actual blocks, not just the illusion of a block. A quick search of the Black library, assisted by Remus and Sirius was also fruitless.

Finally, after several hours, all four were sitting in the library at Number 12, Grimmauld Place when Mad-Eye Moody arrived.

In short order, the problem was put to Mad-Eye, who just squinted his one good eye in thought. "Well, I can't say as how I've ever heard tell of a spell like that, boys," he said. "But I wonder…if there's not a spell like that, could that Frog wandmaker friend of yours not come up with an amulet or summat that would do the same thing? Even if it had real blocks put on it? That way, you could look like you're blocked to Dumbledore, but pull the thing off at need."

"Mad-Eye, you're a genius!" Sirius laughed as Harry jumped up to hug the old auror, to his obvious discomfiture.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Harry kept repeating, even as Mad-Eye disengaged himself from the hyperactive Gryffindor.

"Easy, lad, easy there," he said. "'course I'm a genius, it's how I've survived as long as I have…but there's not need to get all mushy about it!"

Of course, the rest of the group dissolved with laughter at this…but Cedric couldn't help but notice the little smile that played across Moody's face when Harry Potter turned away.

**A/N: Shout Out!** to **Kaikan** for the first review received; to **samsonephelo**, who has just discovered fanfiction (woo hoo! More minds to corrupt! Muhwahahaha!), to **athenakitty** for too many questions (argh! Brain hurts!) that will be answered eventually, to **Zak's-blood13** (who I 'almost' made squeal…hmmm, must try harder), and to all of you other wonderful reviews that I dare not mention. Rest assured that I read (and cherish) them all, and answer as many as I possibly can.

**Next Chapter:** Just another boring chapter, nothing much happens…except Harry goes on trial before the Wizengamot!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** And now…Harry James Potter versus the Wizengamot!

This chapter marks the return of my ever-lovely beta, Miss **Idina Malfoy**; her faithful devotion is astounding…although, to be fair, she's seen the next 10 chapters or so long before any of you will. *snicker* So, don't hate her just because she's beautiful…hate her because she sees the story far in advance of the rest of you bums! *snicker snicker* I'm sure that she'd like a few howlers about this, oh yeah! *chortles evilly, laughs maniacally*

Disclaimer: I never suggested that you send howlers to my beta…not as such. *wink wink nudge nudge*

**Chapter 23**

Eventually, the day of Harry's trial before the Wizengamot arrived.

The morning of August 12th found Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody gathered in the foyer at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Sirius had initially suggested that they floo from Number 12, but that idea was quickly shot down as it would be virtually impossible to open a one-way floo connection to the Ministry. Given that the risk of breaching the Fidelius (or worse, opening a connection that the aurors could use to raid Number 12 and arrest Sirius) was too great, the four planned to apparate directly to the Ministry from the street outside Number 12.

Tonks and Kingsley Shackelbolt had originally been scheduled to accompany them, but since officially they had no knowledge of Sirius' location, it was thought to be better for security all around if the number of people involved was kept to an absolute minimum.

Harry and Cedric, accompanied by Lupin, had managed two days earlier to have a (they hoped) secret meeting with Harry's barrister in preparation for the trial. While Cedric had only been present for part of it (he had also met with their solicitor about several other matters related to the projects they had started before leaving for France), Harry assured him that he felt ready for whatever the Ministry could throw at him.

The quartet made it to the Ministry without incident, and went straight to Arthur Weasley's office. Arthur was there to greet them, smiling at all of them and babbling about yet another incident of regurgitating toilets that the MLE patrol was investigating when a timid-looking, stooped old wizard with fluffy white hair came panting into the room.

"Arthur…thank Merlin…the Potter boy's hearing…" he gasped.

"Hullo, Perkins…what about Harry's hearing?" the eldest Weasley asked.

"Time…time's been changed to…eight o'clock…Courtroom 10," the elderly man managed to get out.

"Down in—but they told me—Merlin's beard! We're five minutes late already!" Arthur Weasley yelped, looking at his watch.

Coming around his desk, Arthur began barking out orders. "Harry, Cedric, come with me…Mad-Eye, you and Remus contact Harry's barrister, you can use the department floo if you have to. Thank you, Perkins," he said, brushing past the elderly wizard and all but dragging Harry out of the door.

Down through the bowels of the Ministry the three went, Mr. Weasley keeping up a soft monologue all of the way. "Down there…not been used in years…but why…unless…good thing you were here early, catastrophic to miss a hearing…."

Finally, they dashed out of the lift, down a flight of stairs and down a corridor that reminded Cedric and Harry of the way to the Potions dungeon at Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley came to a stop before an immense door with a huge iron lock, clutching his chest.

"There you go, Harry, go on in…no, Cedric, we're not allowed, we can't go." And that being said, he pushed Harry through the door and into the courtroom.

***

"You're late." A cold male voice rang out.

Harry swallowed. The room was the same one he had seen in Dumbledore's memory of the sentencing of the Lestranges to Azkaban. Cold and forbidding, the seats far above him were filled with shadowy figures, while scattered torches lit the damp stone walls.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know the time had been changed."

"That is not the fault of the Wizengamot. An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat," the voice rang again.

Harry looked anxiously at the chain-covered chair before him. Fully expecting the chains to spring to life the instant he sat, he was mildly surprised when they merely twitched a bit, then lay still. Above him, perhaps fifty members of the Wizengamot—all attired in plum robes with an elaborate 'W' worked in silver on the breast—stared down at him with varying expressions on their faces.

In the very center sat Cornelius Fudge, for once without his green bowler hat and the indulgent smile he usually wore when addressing Harry Potter. Madam Bones sat to Fudge's left and gave Harry a small wink, while to Fudge's right a witch sat well back in the shadows, her face obscured.

"Well, since the accused is—finally—present, we can begin. Are you ready?" Fudge called down the row.

"Yes, Sir," Percy Weasley answered, not looking at Harry. He sat there, quill quivering at the ready.

"Very well. Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August into an offence committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery by one Harry James Potter, resident of…."

"Excuse me, Minister, but due to the last minute time change my barrister is not present at this time," Harry interrupted the Minister calmly. He and his barrister had talked about what he could expect, and this was just one of the 'emergency situations' that Polly Gallsworthy had covered with Harry.

"What?" Fudge sputtered, the flow of his oration interrupted.

"My barrister is not present, Minister…although, I anticipate his arrival soon," Harry went on respectfully. "If he was sent an owl as I was, he should be here at any moment."

Fudge sputtered a moment, before continuing. "Mr. Potter, the Ministry was unaware that you had retained the services of a barrister."

Harry just smiled innocently and answered. "But Minister…surely you didn't expect me to represent myself? After all, I'm only fifteen."

As a murmur swept through the ranks of the Wizengamot, Fudge leaned forward. "Mr. Potter…" he began, only to be cut off by a thunderous roar from the door.

"IS WELL WITHIN HIS RIGHTS TO HAVE REPRESENTATION AT THIS HEARING…AS YOU WELL KNOW, MINISTER!"

Once again, Abernathy Polyphymous Gallsworthy, Wizarding Barrister, had arrived just in the nick of time!

***

Harry's barrister entered Ministry Courtroom Number 10 with a swirl of robes that would have done a Lord proud. As usual, his wig was perfectly powdered, and his legal case was firmly clasped in his hand. Striding forward, he took his place to Harry's right, conjuring his own chair and table with a negligent wave of his wand. Pulling a sheaf of parchment and a quill from his case, he laid them out on the table, then activated what was obviously a DictaQuill with a wave of his hand.

"Now, Minister," he said grandly, "you may begin again."

"Identify yourself!" Fudge thundered, trying to regain some control over the proceedings.

"A. P. Gallsworthy, Barrister, representing Harry James Potter before the Wizengamot," Polly Gallsworthy answered smoothly. "Let the record reflect that Minister Fudge did willfully and with full knowledge aforehand attempt to begin legal proceedings against my client, an orphan child aged fifteen, without the advice of council."

"So noted," Madam Bones spoke before anyone else could respond. Oh, this is going to be good, she thought.

"Madam Bones, I must confess to some confusion on my part," Gallsworthy was speaking again, very clearly in control. "I would have thought that you, at least, would have been aware that Mr. Potter had retained my services in this matter."

"My apologies, Mr. Gallsworthy, but I have as of yet received no official notification of such an arrangement between yourself and Mr. Potter," Amelia Bones answered smoothly. Of course, she couldn't be held responsible for knowing the contents of every piece of mail her department received…but then again, it wasn't her job to know who was representing Harry Potter today, now was it?

"I would think that this body would exercise more diligence in the determination of representation of fifteen year olds before carrying forth with a hearing of this gravity," Gallsworthy answered. He raised his eyes to sweep the assembled members of the Wizengamot. "Rest assured that I will be filing a formal protest, as well as discussing this with the members of the fourth estate." As a murmur swept through the seats above him, he gave a shark's smile. "Sloppy, very sloppy…and a bad practice when it concerns any citizen, much less the Boy-Who-Lived." He leaned back, giving every appearance of memorizing the faces present…no doubt so that he could name names when he gave a statement to the press later.

Well, that's done it! Amelia Bones worked hard to control a chuckle. Fudge was turning a shade of puce very close to that of his robes, and most of the other Wizengamot members present were looking decidedly uncomfortable. By now, all of them almost certainly knew what had really occurred in Diagon Alley the previous week—she herself had personally seen to that, in many cases—but Fudge had arranged for only his strongest allies to actually be present at this hearing. Now, with A.P. Gallsworthy already threatening to report their shenanigans to the Daily Prophet, many of Fudge's supporters suddenly found themselves wishing that they were somewhere, anywhere else but here, now.

"Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," came a voice from the door. The Hogwarts Headmaster strode into the courtroom, elegant in his midnight blue robes. "My apologies to this august body, but I was only just informed that the time of this hearing had been changed…." Dumbledore trailed off as all eyes, except Harry's turned to him. Catching himself before anyone (he hoped) had a chance to notice him staring at A.P. Gallsworthy, he looked up at Fudge. "Minister," he said, nodding his head.

"Dumbledore…you, er…obviously, er…got the message…" Fudge sputtered, obviously flustered that his well-planned spectacle was coming unraveled before his eyes.

"Indeed, Minister…and fortunately, I was already here on other business, which allowed me to be here without causing any unseemly delays." Dumbledore smiled his best grandfatherly smile, his eyes on 'full twinkle'.

"Odd, I wasn't aware that we had reached the point of calling witnesses," Gallsworthy drawled. "So unless the Headmaster is here in his capacity as member and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, I don't see why his presence is required at this time." He smiled at Dumbledore with the same smile he had just given the other Wizengamot members seated above them. "However, I was also not aware that this matter was one requiring the formal presence of the Chief Warlock, but was only a fact-finding hearing involving a partial assembly of the Wizengamot. If indeed this is not the case, then I request an immediate postponement until such time as a quorum of the Wizengamot can be assembled for a formal trial of my client. Otherwise, I must request that Mr. Dumbledore be removed from these proceedings until such time as he is called to give testimony in this matter." He sat back calmly, as if he hadn't a care in the world.

Harry risked a glance up at Fudge, who looked like he was about to suffer an attack of apoplexy. He didn't have to look at Dumbledore to sense the wave of anger that radiated from the ancient wizard for a brief second before he controlled himself. Fighting down a laugh, Harry did what he had been told to do—keep his mouth shut unless asked a direct question, and concentrate on looking as meek and inoffensive as possible.

"Well, then…if the Minister has no objection…I see that Mr. Potter is well represented today. I'll be right outside should my presence be required," Dumbledore said stiffly. As he turned to walk out, Gallsworthy called out to him. "Don't go too far, Chief Warlock…I'm sure that we'll be calling you back in just a moment!" Barely controlling his temper, Albus Dumbledore left the courtroom.

As the massive doors boomed shut once again, Fudge tried once again to assert his authority. "Weatherby, you will read the charges," he called down to Percy Weasley.

Percy, by now used to being called anything but his real name, began reading. "The charges against the accused are as follows: that he did knowingly, willingly, deliberately and with full knowledge of the illegality of his actions, having previously received a written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm on the second of August at twenty three minutes past two in the afternoon, which constitutes a offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875."

"You are Harry James Potter of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey?" Fudge asked, glaring down at Harry.

"No," Harry said calmly.

"And have you…wait, what did you say?" Fudge blinked, confused.

"No," repeated Harry, just as calmly as before.

"Wha…what do you mean, no, boy?" Fudge thundered, half-rising from his chair.

"What my client means is that the information the Minister asked him to confirm is factually incorrect," Gallsworthy put in, then went silent.

The silence stretched for several moments until Fudge was able to choke out a response. "Factually…incorrect?"

"Yes, Minister," Harry answered helpfully.

"Well?" Fudge looked down at Harry, then to his right, then down at Percy Weasley.

"Minister?" Percy asked, not sure what he should do. He had read the charges as written, and as far as he knew the parchment the Minister was holding had all the correct information written on it.

Fudge decided to start over. "You are Harry James Potter of Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey?" he said once more.

"No," Harry once again answered, then smiled up helpfully.

"What do you mean, boy?" Fudge asked harshly. "Of course you're Harry Potter…what are you playing at?"

"I am Harry Potter, but that's not my address," Harry said, once again following his instructions and giving the bare minimum of information.

"Minister, for the record, my client is indeed Harry James Potter, but he has not resided in Surrey since last summer, despite what your records may show. In point of fact, he was not a resident at that address on the day in question, nor he is a resident of that address at this time. Due to my client's popularity—some would say, notoriety—as the Boy-Who-Lived, he chooses to withhold his place of residence. However, I am authorized by him to inform you that he may be contacted through my office for any official business." Having made his point, A.P. Gallsworthy sat down.

"Well, er…quite." Fudge managed to get out. Looking over his parchment, he finally went on to his next question.

"You received an official warning from the Ministry three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes, but—" Harry began but was cut off.

"We stipulate the previous warning, as it is a matter of public record," said Gallsworthy calmly. "However, let it be noted that there was no hearing to determine the circumstances of that incident, and so we ask that this information be set aside as irrelevant to the matter at hand."

"Denied," snarled Fudge. "You admit that you conjured a Patronus in Diagon Alley last week?" he snapped at Harry.

"Yes, but—"

"We readily admit that Mr. Potter did indeed cast the Patronus Charm on the day in question. In fact, we ask that Mr. Potter's wand be assessed by competent authorities using the _Prior Incantato_ test to confirm that he did indeed cast the Patronus Charm as alleged."

"Ah, so you admit it!" Fudge crowed. Finally, things were going his way!

"We have never denied it," A.P. Gallsworthy continued smoothly. "We are prepared to bring before this tribunal multiple witnesses to the events of that day, all of whom will testify under oath and Veritiserum that Mr. Potter cast the Patronus charm only for the purpose of defending the populace of Diagon Alley from a large number of Dementors—which were also witnessed by a large number of persons who saw Mr. Potter cast the Patronus. These witnesses will further testify that Mr. Potter's was the only effective Patronus charm cast at that time, and that it was solely responsible for the destruction of the Dementors, thus saving countless lives from the Dementor's Kiss."

"So you would have us believe that this…boy…can cast a corporeal Patronus?" a voice sneered down from above. Harry couldn't tell where it came from, and he didn't recognize it, but it didn't seem to bother Gallsworthy in the slightest.

"Only if you wish to believe the truth," he replied, just a touch of a sneer in his own voice.

"So you admit to conjuring a Patronus on the second of August?" Fudge insisted.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside of school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes, but—" Harry replied, but was cut off by a booming voice.

"You produced a fully-fledged Patronus?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes."

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Yes."

"Fully formed, not just a wisp of vapor or smoke?"

"Yes."

"And you are fifteen?"

"Yes."

"And what form did your Patronus take?"

"A stag…it's always a stag," Harry said, shrugging.

Madam Bones made a sharp intake of breath. "You mean…this was not the first time you successfully cast a corporeal Patronus?"

"No, ma'am," Harry said, looking down.

"When was the first time?" Madam Bones demanded.

"Over a year ago."

"And did you learn this at school?"

"Yes, ma'am, Professor Lupin taught me."

"Impressive, very impressive." Madam Bones leaned back in her seat. Around her, other witches and wizards were muttering, some nodding and others shaking their heads.

"Impressive or not, the fact is that the boy violated the law," Fudge said loudly, while Percy nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Defense of self and others has long been recognized as the most basic and overriding of extenuating circumstances," A.P. Gallsworthy jumped in. "Given the circumstances involved, this body should not be considering pressing charges against my client, but rather considering just what level of reward he should be given!" Several voices were heard to say 'hear, hear!' at this, but there was still a great deal of muttering going on.

"Still and all, the fact remains that the boy is underage, and as such…." Fudge pressed on.

"Is that the only charge you are bringing against my client?" Gallsworthy snapped.

"Yes, yes…it's not a question of whether or not he cast the Patronus charm, or why he did so…it's that he was only fifteen when he cast the charm, which is a clear violation of the law!" Fudge nearly crowed, thinking that _finally_ he had Harry Potter—and that horrible A.P. Gallsworthy—just where he wanted them.

Madam Bones, however, narrowed her eyes as Polly Gallsworthy just smiled up at the Minister.

"In that case, Minister…you have no case!"

And with that, Polly Gallsworthy looked up at his old friend, winked and sat down to enjoy the hubbub that had broken out in the seats above him.

**A/N: Shout Out!** to **ams71080** for first review received, and to GERMANY, from which I've had a spate of reviews lately (I would start naming names, but I don't for fear that I'd miss one and hurt feelings and that would NEVER do because I love you all). Interestingly enough, I've been approached about a project in Deutschland, so it may be (hopefully) time to bone up on my German, which is primordial, at best.

See, this is what happens when you allow authors to post with fevers of 103º (F, not C…I'm not boiling…yet) and in delirium from the crudflumonia. BTW, for those of you who've asked, the crudflumonia starts as a achey/sneezy/snooty nose/congested all over rotten feeling, then progresses into your chest with much coughing up of gooey nasty stuff accompanied by the feeling of having been trampled by a herd of rampaging hippogryphs. It's not true influenza, and probably hasn't progressed to pneumonia (yet), it's just the CRUD and I feel AWFUL, except for occasional periods of delirium…and it's going around, so basically everybody I know has it, yuck.

Reviews make me feel better….

**Next Chapter:** What?!? No case?!? Just what is A. P. Gallsworthy driving at? I guess you'll just have to review like mad to get me to post again soon….


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** So…just what is A. P. Gallsworthy driving at? Why does Fudge have no case? Will Harry get off? Or, will the Boy-Who-Lived find himself expelled from Hogwarts, his wand snapped, banned from ever working magic again? The wonderful Miss **Idina Malfoy**, beta without peer, has known for _weeks_ now. And, to make matters even worse, she hasn't gotten a single howler from any of you as of yet…tch, tch, tch.

Disclaimer: don't blame me, I voted for Ron Paul.

**Chapter 24**

It took Fudge and Percy Weasley several minutes to restore order in Courtroom 10.

A.P. Gallsworthy's statement that Fudge had no case against Harry Potter had caused near-pandemonium to break out. Various members of the Wizengamot who were in attendance began asking each other just what he might mean…and how they could distance themselves from Fudge's latest public relations debacle. Many of them had been convinced that Fudge was going to take firm, decisive action against the Boy-Who-Lived, thus proving himself to be a firm, decisive leader of the Wizarding World. Wanting to bask in some of the reflected glory, several of them (including more than a few with Death Eater sympathies) had been eagerly awaiting this day. Unfortunately for them and the Minister, however, things were not going as planned.

"Wha…what do you mean, no case?" Fudge finally managed to ask over the crowd.

Gallsworthy just sat there calmly, looking for all the world like he was prepared to wait until Doomsday, if necessary. At length, Fudge and Percy managed to quiet the chamber to Gallsworthy's satisfaction.

"Minister, am I correct in thinking that your case against my client hinges on the fact of his underage status at the time of the incident in question?"

"Yes, yes…as I've said," Fudge began, but was cut off by the barrister.

"So, had my client been of age, there would be no cause for this hearing?"

"Of course not! But had he been of age…."

"Please clarify that for me again, Minister, if you would…your position is that if Harry Potter had been of age on the second of August, none of his actions would be a violation of the law?" Gallsworthy's expression hadn't changed, but several people were studying him closely. Just what was he driving at, they wondered?

"Yes, yes…what of it? The boy's fifteen, and was fifteen last week when he cast that bloody Patronus!" Fudge insisted, completely oblivious to the trap closing around him.

"Well, in that case…" Gallsworthy reached into his legal case and retrieved a parchment. "Minister, are you familiar with the Inheritance Decree of the Wizengamot of 1348, as modified in 1486 and relating to the assumption of majority and Head of House status for sole survivors and heirs of Ancient and Noble Houses?"

"Er…not as such, no," Fudge admitted, a puzzled frown creasing his brow.

"Well then, Minister, allow me to enlighten you. According to the aforementioned Inheritance Decree, in cases where an Ancient, Noble or Ancient and Noble house shall be reduced to a single surviving heir, said heir shall be required to assume the position of Head of said House upon their fifteenth birthday. Furthermore, no specific action is required for this assumption," Gallsworthy said, looking over the top of the parchment at the Minister, "including, but certainly not limited to, notification of or completion of any paperwork in, of, by or for the Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot or, presumably, the International Confederation of Warlocks—although, of course, said decree predates the formation of the ICW. However, as we are all aware, the treaties which accompanied the inclusion of this realm in the ICW specifically addressed the issue of the continuance of previously-issued decrees, and the precedence in cases such as this one has been well established."

Gallsworthy paused, dropped the parchment he was holding to the table before him, regarded Harry fondly for a moment, grasped the front of his robe with both hands and began to stroll back and forth in front of Harry's seat. While he was not an actor, Polly Gallsworthy had shared with Millie Bones a little secret of his profession years ago: good theater never hurts.

"Of course, as the Minister knows, the assumption of the position of Head of House not only confers a seat in this august body," he nodded up at the Wizengamot members seated around him, "but also carries a presumption of majority status as one of the many rights and privileges inherent to such a position. Since my client, one Harry James Potter, is recognized—as can be proved from the Ministry's own records—by the Ministry as the sole surviving member of and heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, we maintain that on the day in question he was indeed of legal age. In fact, he had been of age for two days! Therefore, by your own admission, Minister," and once again, the shark's grin came out, "you have no cause to be bringing charges against my client at this time. Consequently, I would like to respectfully request that these charges be summarily dismissed and this hearing ended forthwith." Still smiling, A.P. Gallsworthy sat down. Q. E. D. _(1)_, he thought to himself.

Cornelius J. Fudge was fit to be tied. Of course, his first reaction was to bluster. "Weatherby!" he called to Percy Weasley. "Is this true? This Inheritance…thingy," Fudge flapped his hands uselessly.

"I…I'm not sure, Minister. I'm not aware of such a decree," Percy hedged. His long face showed that he knew that, ultimately, he would bear the brunt of Fudge's wrath over this.

"I have a copy of the decree right here, if the Minister would like to peruse it?" Gallsworthy offered helpfully.

Snarling, Fudge leaned down but couldn't reach the parchment that was held up for him. With a wave of his hand, he sent Percy scurrying down the steps to retrieve it. Snatching the document out of Percy's hands, he muttered to himself as he read the archaic language, then threw it back to Percy.

"Weatherby, does that cursed thing say what he says it does?" Fudge demanded.

After a few moments, Percy reluctantly nodded. "I believe that Mr. Gallsworthy has correctly presented the gist of this decree, Minister." He looked distinctly displeased at having to make the admission to his boss.

"And Potter's birthday…was it before August second?" Fudge demanded, grasping for something, anything that might spare him the complete, total and utter humiliation he saw coming.

"Yes, Minister," Percy nodded, frowning.

"Well, Weatherby, why was I not informed of this? Fudge insisted, hoping to make it seem like Percy's fault that this entire debacle had gone forward.

"I…I'm not sure, Minister," Percy said, then sat straight up in his chair as in idea struck him. "After all, the charges were sent to the Minister's office for prosecution from the Improper Use of Magic Office—it seems to me that the fault lies with them."

"Well, Madam Bones?" Fudge turned to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. "It seems that your Department has made a mess of things once again! What do you have to say for yourself?" Fudge thundered, his relief at having a scapegoat—other than himself, of course—clearly written on his face.

"Cornelius, my Department is concerned with Law Enforcement, as you well know. This…failure…to recognize that Mr. Potter was of age is not a failure of Law Enforcement, but of Administration's record-keeping. Had we been informed of Mr. Potter's change in status, the IUMO would never have reported the use of underage magic. No, Minister, while there was indeed a cock-up, it wasn't within my Department." She smiled winningly at Fudge, knowing that he could never pin this mistake on her. Of course, she had suspected that Polly Gallsworthy had a winning set of cards up his sleeve, but she was counting on him to play the 'self-defense' and 'protecting others' cards. While both of those were valid (and would have played like a brass band in the _Prophet_), this way was so much more…elegant. Not only did it use one Wizengamot decree to counter a charge under another decree, but it had the neat advantage of recognizing Harry Potter as an adult in the eyes of the law…and also, securing his seat in the very body that had been convened to try him today. Oh, this was just too rich! She really should send an owl to Polly, maybe meet him for tea someday soon….

Madam Bones jerked back from her woolgathering in time to hear Fudge speaking.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems that we owe you an apology, as well as congratulations on your new position…."

"Excuse me, Minister," A.P. Gallsworthy wasn't—quite—finished yet. "The proper form of address for my client is not 'Mister', but 'Lord' Potter…he is, after all, the Head and Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"Yes, yes…my apologies, _Lord_ Potter," Fudge said through clenched teeth. "As I was saying, in light of this new information I see no reason why we should bother you any further. Case dismissed!" Rising, he hurried from the courtroom, Percy Weasley dogging his heels.

Harry had just stood to shake hands with his barrister when a small, child-like voice piped up from the seat to Fudge's right.

"Excuse me, Lord Potter," the voice said. "I was wondering…do you have any explanation of just why the Dementors chose the exact moment you were in Diagon Alley to attack?"

Looking up, Harry saw a squat, no-necked woman with a squashed, flabby face and wide, flat mouth. Her budging eyes gave her a distinctly toad-like appearance, and even the little black bow perched atop her short hair looked rather like a fly she was about to catch with her tongue.

"I…I don't know," Harry shrugged. "I can't think of anything that I might have done to attract them, Madam…?" he trailed off, hoping the witch would name herself.

"Umbridge, Dolores Jane Umbridge…Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, Lord Potter," she supplied. "I find it rather curious that the first time you visit Diagon Alley in months is exactly the moment when a group of Dementors would choose to appear…especially since they have never been seen in Diagon Alley either before or since."

"Are you implying something, Madam?" A.P. Gallsworthy asked silkily. "If you are, I would remind you that my client and I take such slanderous inferences very seriously, indeed. And, should any such unfounded statements or accusations find their way into the press, then the penalties for libel are quite stiff."

"Oh, no, no…I wasn't implying anything. It just seems to me to be just a tiny bit of coincidence, that's all." She smiled, which made her look even more like a toad than before.

"Well, in that case, Madam, we will bid you good day," and with that, Gallsworthy put his hand on Harry's shoulder and steered him from the room.

Dolores Umbridge sat there for several minutes after they had left the room, just thinking.

***

Harry Potter managed to contain himself until he and his barrister were outside the courtroom door. Then, he exploded.

"Oh, Polly," he laughed, barely able to stand. "That was rich! Cedric, Remus…you should have seen it!" Harry was almost shouting in his excitement to tell his friends what had happened. If he noticed Dumbledore standing a little off to one side, he didn't give any sign of it.

"So, I take it things went well," Lupin asked, smiling at the obvious relief coming from Harry.

"Indeed it did, Mr. Lupin, indeed it did." A.P. Gallsworthy was preening. It wasn't every day that he was able to pull one of this magnitude over on the Ministry, and he'd certainly earned his Knuts this morning. "Not only was Fudge forced to drop the charges completely, but in doing so, he gave us _de facto_ recognition of Harry's assumption of the Head of House position and majority status. There wasn't even any need to bring witnesses for the 'self-defense' argument."

"Also, Polly made him call me 'Lord Potter'," Harry snickered. "I thought Fudgy was going to choke when he said it, but no such luck."

"Well, _Lord_ Potter, I'd say that this calls for a celebration…and you're buying the sundaes," Cedric smiled at his very happy boyfriend.

"I take it that congratulations are in order, Mr. Potter?" From behind the group, Albus Dumbledore's voice cut into the gleeful atmosphere.

"Headmaster," Harry replied, just as Polly Gallsworthy stepped up.

"Actually, Headmaster—and as I just reminded Minister Fudge—the proper form of address to my client is Lord Potter…as you should have known, I believe." He grinned thinly. No, there was no love lost between A. P. Gallsworthy and Albus Dumbledore, which was one of the primary reasons Harry and Cedric had selected him as their barrister of record. Not even their information from the future timeline had fully explained just why the two didn't get along, but for Harry and Cedric's purposes, it was enough to know that their enmity existed. Judging from how the two regarded each other, that enmity was very real, indeed.

"I'm not sure that using the ennobled form of address would be appropriate between a Headmaster and his student," Dumbledore was saying. "After all, when Harry returns to Hogwarts…."

"Aren't you making a rather large assumption, Dumbledore?" Gallsworthy smirked.

"Beg pardon?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly appearing a bit confused.

"You're assuming that Lord Potter will be returning to your school in September, are you not?" Polly (as he had insisted that the boys call him) continued to smirk at the older wizard. Oh, this was becoming a banner day, indeed!

Dumbledore just stood there for a moment, totally gobsmacked. Then, quickly recovering, he pressed on. "Of course Harry will be returning to Hogwarts! He must complete his education, take his OWLS next year, continue to prepare for his NEWTS…."

"Tut, tut, tut, Headmaster," Gallsworthy shook his head ruefully. "Two words: private tutors. Or, if Lord Potter prefers, I'm certain that there are any number of schools of magic all over the globe that would be more than happy to accept the Boy-Who-Lived into their programs."

"I really enjoyed Japan," Harry added as he looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes. The last few days, he had been listening to Alford marches on Sirius' antique Victrola, and now _Voice of the Guns_ was playing in his head. "Also, Fleur tried to get me to look into schools or tutors in France while we were there, but that's a bit too close to Death Eater central for my comfort." Turning to Remus, Harry smiled. "Remus, don't they have some good magic schools in America, Canada, or even Australia? At least if I went there, I'd have a leg up on the language and wouldn't have to rely on translation charms."

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster, Chief Warlock, etc., etc., had seen and heard many things in his life. Few shocked and rattled him as deeply and completely as what he had just heard. For a moment, his fear and anger combined to override his legendary composure, and he thundered, "What?!? Preposterous! Harry Potter _MUST_ return to Hogwarts! I simply can't allow…!"

Suddenly, Albus Dumbledore realized just how his words were affecting those around him. Remus Lupin's eyes were beginning to glow a distinct gold color as the wolf reacted to the threat to his pack-cub. A. P. Gallsworthy, on the other hand, had gone completely still, his face a blank mask. Cedric Diggory had moved to partially shield Harry Potter with his body, and was looking at the Headmaster with frank disgust and loathing. And Harry Potter? Harry Potter was just standing there smiling, as though Christmas had just come early!

"Excuse me, Headmaster? I must have heard wrong. What was it that you couldn't allow?" Harry asked sweetly.

Dumbledore suddenly realized just how he had been played. Clamping down on his considerable rage, he managed to address the group in something approaching his normal voice.

"Be reasonable, Harry…I can't in good conscious allow you to have a substandard education, which is what I'm afraid you would wind up getting if you didn't return to Hogwarts," Dumbledore tried to cover his outburst. It sounded more than a bit lame, even to him.

"Oh, I'm not at all certain of that, Headmaster," Harry said agreeably. "After all, there are literally dozens of people every year who sit for both OWLS and NEWTS, just on the strength of their private tutoring. In fact, I believe I heard something just the other day about how their Potions and History of Magic scores, on average, were significantly better than that of Hogwarts students."

This was in fact true, as Dumbledore knew full well. Of course, Snape's and Binns' subjects were glaring deficiencies in the Hogwarts educational experience, and a thriving home-schooling cottage industry had grown up around these two subjects over the last several years. Since so many jobs required at least an OWL (if not a NEWT) in Potions, this was almost a necessity that even Hogwarts students had availed themselves of in recent years. Of course, keeping Snape on faculty was all for the greater good, even though Albus knew the man to be an abysmal instructor who should have been sacked long ago. Still and all, it was imperative to his plans that Harry be kept close at hand…ideally under his thumb!

"Harry, dear boy," Albus said in his most convincing voice, trying to subtly influence the boy with Legillimency while he had the chance. Damn that music! "Think about your safety…Hogwarts is the safest place in Britain…."

"Quirrel. A troll. Fluffy. A basilisk. Dementors. Death Eaters. Crazed house elves. Snape. Oh, and let's not forget Draco and the other Junior Death Eaters, shall we?" Harry deadpanned.

"Professor Snape, Harry…." Dumbledore corrected automatically, only to be interrupted once again.

"_Lord_ Potter, _Mr._ Dumbledore." This time it was Harry himself who corrected the Headmaster, his voice cold.

"Harry, my boy…Lord Potter, if you like…think about what a message your leaving Hogwarts would send to the Dark?" Well, Albus, he thought, try another tactic.

"That I'm tired of having to fight for my life on a regular basis while trying to get an education?"

"Har…Lord Potter, have you also considered the effects your decision might have on…other people? Say, those with _Grim_ problems?" Dumbledore suggested gravely.

Harry paused, momentarily stunned. Then, in a flash of Seeker's reflexes, he reached around his tensing boyfriend to restrain Remus Lupin from lunging at the older wizard.

"Remus, no!" Harry barked. "Now is not the time, or the place."

"Indeed, Lord Potter," A. P. Gallsworthy chose this moment to slip back into the conversation. "Such public displays…and thinly veiled threats…are never seemly." Turning to face Dumbledore directly, he addressed him in coldly. "As Chief Warlock, it is your responsibility to see that the laws are applied fairly and justly to all who are alleged to have committed crimes in England, is it not?"

When Dumbledore nodded, Gallsworthy continued. "Very well, then. Chief Warlock, on behalf of my client Lord Potter, I hereby inform you that Lord Potter will be filing a petition before the Wizengamot before the day is out, demanding that a trial be conducted in the matter of one Sirius Black, accused murderer. Lord Potter feels, and I completely agree, that the actions of some thirteen years ago represent a most horrible miscarriage of justice—a miscarriage which we aim to correct. By sending Lord Black to Azkaban without even the pretense of a trial, the most basic and sacred tenants of the English legal code both wizarding and muggle were disregarded, trampled and ignored in a way which I, as a barrister, find personally offensive. It is our intention to introduce evidence that will exonerate the Lord Black, and then to launch an investigation into the shameful way in which he was 'railroaded'—I can think of no better word—for a crime which he did not commit."

"I…see," Dumbledore said softly. "And how were you intending to introduce such a petition? If I may ask, of course," he smiled tightly, already knowing what the answer would be.

"As you are well aware, Chief Warlock, Lord Potter holds title to the Potter seat in the Wizengamot. The petition will be formally introduced by him before this day is out, so that Lord Black's trial may proceed without delay."

"Indeed. Unfortunately, I don't believe that the Wizengamot's schedule will allow for such a trial within the next several months. These things take time, you know," Dumbledore smiled tightly. Hell itself would freeze over before he would ever allow such a trial to take place, he vowed to himself.

"Oh, certainly, Chief Warlock, we quite understand this. However, as part of the filing of this petition, we will be presenting certain portions of our evidence to Madam Bones in her capacity as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Since Lord Black was never convicted at trial, Madam Bones has the authority to suspend any and all warrants for his arrest, pending a review of evidence and a formal re-presentation of charges before the Wizengamot by the staffs of the Department and the Office of the Minister." And if you think that you can play a delaying game, my good Chief Warlock, you ain't seen nothing yet, Gallsworthy thought to himself.

"Well, now, that will be interesting," Dumbledore said, stalling for time while his mind raced. Damn it all, his control over Sirius Black was one of his strongest bits of leverage over Harry Potter. And, it looked like within a few days at most, he would loose Sirius' status as an escaped criminal to use to control him. With Sirius Black able to move about as a free man (and with his access to the Black vaults restored), Harry Potter now of age (with access to his parent's will and the Potter vaults) and Harry Potter refusing to return to Hogwarts, his own position would suddenly be much, much weaker! Oh, this could not be allowed, not at all! But, how to manage this situation at this very moment, _that_ was the burning issue.

"I do look forward to receiving such a petition from Lord Potter," Dumbledore began. "I promise you that I will do everything possible to see that it moves forward in a timely fashion. I also look forward to seeing the evidence for myself," so that I can neutralize it, he thought, "and only hope that contacting Lord Black in the event he is vindicated will not be too difficult." There, you wretches…chew on that! Wouldn't it just be too bad if the Fidelius on Grimmauld Place were to be breached…tricky things, those Fidelius charms….

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. Oh, and one more thing, while we have you here," Gallsworthy smiled.

"Yes?" Dumbledore snapped. He needed to get away from these people as quickly as possible. The damned werewolf was still growling at him, Diggory looked ready to go for his wand, Gallsworthy looked thoroughly pleased with himself, and Harry…Harry Potter looked like he was enjoying himself far, far too much, at Dumbledore's expense.

"Harry's wand, Mr. Dumbledore…I believe that you have it," Gallsworthy said.

"Oh, of course," Dumbledore was forced to admit. Well, he'd checked the wand thoroughly, and all of his little 'additions' were still in place and functioning normally. He'd let the little urchin have his wand back, for all the good it would do him. "Here you go, Harry…I did my best to take good care of it," he said, eyes twinkling as he handed it over.

To his credit, Harry resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, or just 'wandlessly' _Accio_ his wand. No, best to leave the old coot ignorant of his bracelets until another day.

"Thank you, Headmaster," he said politely, taking his once-beloved wand back gingerly. I'm not going to use this thing until I absolutely have to, Harry thought, and then not until Little Jacque LeGrande has thoroughly re-checked it for new spells.

"And now, gentlemen, Lord Potter, I really must be going. Good day to you all," Dumbledore said, turning and striding away purposefully.

The group stood silently until they were certain that the Headmaster had indeed climbed the steps and was gone.

"Well, what an interesting morning so far!" Polly Gallsworthy laughed. "Let's hope that the afternoon is a bit more…."

"Boring?" Harry jumped in, rolling his eyes at last.

"Actually, I was thinking something else, but boring will do just fine, my Lord," the barrister replied, leading the way out of the Ministry's dungeons. Oh yes, after such a morning, boring would do quite nicely.

**A/N:** Well, there you have it! Harry's now of age, with a de facto recognition of his status by the Minister and Wizengamot. Dumbledore is getting a small taste of what is to come, and Sirius' freedom is in the works. Hopefully, this will satisfy a number of you who keep asking about these things…I just _couldn't_ tell you until now, you see? FYI, Alford's _Voice of the Guns_ is one of the greatest marches ever written, imho. Plus, I've played it, many, many years ago. Great music for marching up and down the square…and annoying barmy old coots with!

**Shout Out!** to **Kaikan** for first review received as well as most creative ways (including purple radioactive fuzzy zombie bunnies) to induce me to update faster; to **athenakitty** for asking the good questions faster than I can answer them in the fic, and to all of the rest of you who sent in the reviews that are helping me get over the crudflumonia. I'm feeling better now, thanks!

**Next Chapter:** Harry Potter meets the press, and old friends are waiting for the boys when they return home. Fun with Ron & Hermione (not really), Sirius proves why he's the Best Godfather Ever, and the boys have a bedtime chat about…well, telling would be cheating, so I won't! *snicker*

_(1) Quod Erat Demonstrandum, Latin for 'which was to be proved (demonstrated)'. The author once had a mathematics professor who required that all proofs be concluded with 'QED'. See, fanfics can be EDUMACATIONTAL, can't they? American Publick Skool gratjuates, please take note…._


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Harry Potter meets the Press! Fun with Ron and Hermione (oh, joy). Sirius proves yet again why he's the Best Godfather Ever. The boys have a bedtime chat.

Once again, I am indebted to the incomparable Miss Idina Malfoy, my beta. You may all hate her, as she's roughly ten chapters ahead of all of you with the story. *snicker*

Disclaimer: buy gold, and stockpile food, ammo & chocolate.

**Chapter 25**

The rest of that day flew by, even with all of the horribly mind-numbing paperwork that Polly Gallsworthy insisted that Harry complete 'just while we're here, don't you know?' In addition to formally registering as the Head of Potter House, Harry was officially recognized as having his majority, with all of the blah blah blah entitled to blah blah blah….

Polly promised him a two page summary within the week, preventing Harry from going spare right there in the administrative offices.

The one bit of true unpleasantness came in a Ministry corridor, where Harry's group just managed to dodge Lucius Malfoy. The Malfoy patriarch was talking to Fudge, and Harry thought he heard the 'clink' of galleons, but his barrister sailed him right past the tall blond with just a nod and a murmured 'Lucius'.

Malfoy looked as though he wanted to say something, but Fudge was nattering on about some business or other, and he was forced to let Harry, Cedric, Remus and Polly stride past.

Later, Gallsworthy explained to Harry that Lucius Malfoy was 'very well connected', largely because of his history of donations to various causes. Of course, what Harry and Cedric couldn't tell the man was that, thanks to future-Draco, they had a better idea than even the redoubtable A. P. Gallsworthy about just how far Lucius' influence reached. A shared look between the two boys promised that they would speak about this later, in a much more private setting before revealing even a fraction of what they knew.

Cedric and Harry received a bit of a shock when A. P. Gallsworthy informed them that he had scheduled a press conference for 10:00 am that very morning in the atrium of the Ministry.

"Harry, my boy, don't worry," the barrister said, clapping Harry's shoulder in encouragement. "I'll do most of the talking, and I took the liberty of jotting down a few words for you, as well. Don't let them rattle you, smile, look virtuous and humble, and let old Polly take care of the rest."

Cedric moved up behind Harry and said softly, "Harry, I know you don't like this kind of thing, but I think I know why Polly's doing this…just trust him, okay? He's done right by us thus far…and anyway, Remus and I will be right here with you."

Harry looked back at his boyfriend and smiled. "Am I that transparent to you, Ced?"

"Yeah," Cedric beamed back. "Good thing, too, keeps us both out of trouble."

When Harry rolled his eyes, Cedric knew that he had done what he needed to do.

After a quick glance at the parchment Polly had given him, Harry looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Polly…are you sure you wrote this for me?"

A.P. Gallsworthy just laughed. His rich voice boomed out, echoing in the corridors, startling more than one Ministry employee as they scurried about their business. "Merlin's beard, I hope so, Lord Potter. Can't be seen to be disrespectful to a peer, now can I?"

Before Cedric or Lupin could find out just what was going on, Polly and Harry strode off towards the atrium fountain. A small mob of press was already waiting for them there, and they began screaming questions at Harry as soon as they saw him.

Gallsworthy immediately took charge. "I have a statement which I need to make, and then Harry Potter will read his own statement. There will be time for only one or two questions afterward, but you are all invited to submit any questions you may have for my client to my office. Reasonable questions will be answered as soon as possible, probably within a week's time. Also, my office will be releasing a prepared statement within the hour, in plenty of time for you all to make your afternoon editions."

The barrister cleared his throat, giving the press time to quiet down, then went on. "Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I'm sure that by now you are all aware of the facts relating to the incident that occurred on the second of August." They should have been, at any rate. The Prophet had run no less that four stories and dozens of interviews in the days since the incident. "Today, my client appeared before a portion of the Wizengamot—in a hearing which was a mere formality, I assure you—to clarify certain issues that have been raised about his noble, selfless act of courage in once again protecting his fellows from the threat of Dark forces. The facts of the matter—namely, that Harry Potter did indeed use the Patronus Charm on that fateful day to destroy no less than six Dementors, thus sparing countless innocents from the horrors of the Kiss—have never been in doubt by anyone. However, due to my client's age, the Wizengamot was appropriately concerned about the possibility of improper magic use by an underage wizard. While we all are aware that self-defense has always been an acceptable reason for underage magic use, the fact that Harry Potter's was the only effective Patronus cast during the entire affair was of some concern to the Government. Also, while this was not an issue with the case today, the fact that Ministry aurors did not arrive until _after_ Harry Potter's Patronus had eliminated the threat is no doubt under investigation even as we speak. My client was asked to provide testimony that will no doubt be used to further both of these investigations, and I would not presume to answer questions about what are properly the Minister of Magic's to discuss. What I can tell you is that, upon hearing my client's personal testimony and following a review of all pertinent facts, all charges were dropped and the case— again, which I am sure, was brought only as a formality—was summarily dismissed. Lord Potter will now read a statement." Polly Gallsworthy smiled, and gently pushed Harry forward.

"I am happy with the outcome of this hearing, of course. I would like to commend the Wizengamot for their concern and interest in the safety of our citizens. I can only say that I was happy to be of service to my fellow witches and wizards, and wish them all well. Thank you," Harry ducked his head and stepped back while Polly Gallsworthy smoothly stepped in front of him.

"Now, I believe that I have time for a question or two. Yes, you sir…in the plaid robe," he picked a reporter out of the crowd.

"Thomas Flowdon, _Daily Prophet_," the man began. "There have been rumors circulating that Harry Potter's wand would be snapped for underage magic use. Has his wand been snapped?"

"No, certainly not, my client has his wand on his person even as we speak…and I, for one, feel safer for it! Next question…yes, you, ma'am, in the pink glasses."

"Priscilla Pewterplatte, _Witch Weekly_. Given that Mr. Potter had a previous warning for underage magic use there has been speculation that this latest violation would result in his expulsion from Hogwarts. Any truth to that rumor?"

"My client has spoken with Headmaster Dumbledore since his hearing, and been assured that he has a place at Hogwarts waiting for him, so no, he has not been expelled. One more question…you, in the dark blue bowler."

"Horace Lekkesmon, _Crystal Ball_. You referred to Mr. Potter as Lord Potter…care to explain?"

Polly Gallsworthy's smile became even broader, if possible. "I was wondering if any of you noticed that. Yes, I did refer to Lord Potter by his proper title. As of the thirty first of July of this year, Harry Potter has assumed the mantle of Head of House of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

"But…that makes him legally an adult! And they were trying him on the basis that he was under age!" A voice rang out from somewhere in the press mob. "They had no reason to try him, but they did anyway!" Immediately a hubbub broke out among the press people, but the same voice continued, "so, will Lord Potter be suing the Ministry for false arrest and wrongful imprisonment?"

If A. P. Gallsworthy heard this last series of statements he gave no sign. Instead, he raised his hands in a calming gesture while he raised his voice to carry above the crowd. "Thank you, but I'm afraid that's all the time we have…Lord Potter has other business here in the Ministry, and can't be delayed any longer. You may all feel free to contact my office, if you like." And with that, he turned, spread his arms and shepherded Harry, Cedric and Remus out of the Atrium and through a doorway that was very firmly closed behind them.

Once the door was shut, Polly Gallsworthy could contain himself no longer. The other three were initially somewhat puzzled by his roars of laughter, even though they were all smiling with relief that it had gone so well. After a minute, Cedric caught his attention and asked what everyone was thinking.

"So, Barrister Gallsworthy…that last questioner…who was it?"

Gallsworthy managed to calm himself with some difficulty. "That was actually one of my junior partners, mixed in with the press crowd."

Harry just gaped, while Cedric grinned and Remus smirked. "So…you set the whole thing up, didn't you," the werewolf demanded.

"'Course not! I'm offended that you would even suspect such a thing of me, Mr. Lupin," Gallsworthy said. When a chorus of snorts and 'course nots' answered him, he had the grace to look a bit sheepish. "Well, only the last bit, actually. The first two questions were so blatantly obvious that someone had to ask them…and I would have been terribly surprised if someone hadn't."

"And the reason you cut and ran when you did?" Remus pressed on.

"To keep from having to answer a question I didn't already have an answer planned for, my dear Lupin. First rule of dealing with the press, all of you," he said, taking a deep breath and clutching the front of his robes in what Harry was starting to recognize was a characteristic posture for the man. "Never let them ask you a question that you don't have an answer ready for."

"But…" Cedric said, then stopped, shook his head and grinned. "I suppose that's why we're paying you all of those galleons, isn't it?"

"Of course, my boy, how right you are!" the barrister laughed with them. "Oh, how right you are!"

***

When they returned to Grimmauld Place that evening, Harry was surprised to find that Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins and Mrs. Weasley were there to greet them.

"Oi, mate, you got off! I knew it! I just knew it!" Ron whooped, pounded Harry on the back and broke into an impromptu victory dance. Then, just as suddenly, he pulled back and looked Harry up and down. "Blimey, Harry…Mum said you'd grown a bit over the summer, but…" he trailed off, stunned that Harry was only an inch or so from his height.

Harry just laughed, but Cedric got in the best comment. "Oi, Ron, wait until you see how he eats! You'll be wanting to watch your fingers around him at table, at least for another few months."

"Honestly, Harry…whatever were you thinking, casting a spell like that, and in front of so many people," Hermione had apparently decided to skip all of the 'hello, how are you, I'm fine, how have you been' pleasantries and go straight to the nagging. "Didn't you stop to think that…?"

"That dozens of people might have been Kissed, or perhaps killed in the panic, Granger?" Cedric cut in ruthlessly, saving Harry the embarrassment of either listening to his friend rant or trying to get a word in edgewise. 'Honestly, Harry', indeed! For all that he loved Harry desperately; he couldn't for the life of him see just what made Harry so loyal to the bushy-headed girl. Ron, bless him and all of his faults, Cedric could almost understand—almost—but Hermione didn't have a single friend other than Harry and Ron, for good reason.

"Well, that's a fine attitude for you to take, Cedric," Hermione wasted no time rounding on the Hufflepuff. "Letting Harry take chances like that…and where was your Patronus? Or Professor Lupin's, for that matter?"

"Hermione, I was…incapacitated, and Cedric was keeping me from being trampled," Remus broke in smoothly, giving Cedric a quick, repressing look. "By the time either of us knew what Harry was about, his Patronus was already chasing down the last of the Dementors. Of course, by then it was far too late to stop him, so…" Lupin shrugged. "But it all came out well, so there's an end to it." His tone left no room for argument…but Hermione looked ready to argue anyway.

"Well…I suppose so. But still, what I don't understand is how you can all just stand there, so…so…nonchalant. Harry broke the law, and I know that the Wizengamot dropped the charges, but what I don't understand is…."

"Quite a lot is exactly what you don't understand, Granger," Cedric snapped. The downcast look on Harry's face had set his blood to boiling. "Now, if you'll just shut up for half a minute," he grinned as Hermione gasped at being spoken to like that, "we'll try to explain to you…in very small words…just exactly why Harry _didn't_ break any laws."

"But…but…" Hermione sputtered. "He's…Harry's only fifteen, and the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery clearly states…."

"Oh, come off it, Granger. There are other decrees, you know…oh wait, you obviously don't know them all, do you?" Cedric was enjoying this far too much. As for the rest, a small audience had gathered around Hermione and Cedric, with the twins restraining Harry gently so that he could watch his boyfriend defend him.

Harry had initially wanted to jump in, but as he saw the argument progress—and Cedric stand up for him so strongly—he just stood there, enjoying the warm feeling that was growing inside of him each time Cedric spoke.

"Tell me, Granger…does the Inheritance Decree of 1348, as modified in 1486 have any special meaning to you?" Cedric snapped, then raised one eyebrow questioningly at Hermione.

"The…Inheritance Decree of 1348?" she asked hesitantly.

Cedric nodded. "As modified in 1486," he repeated.

"Was that…the decree that established the principle of hereditary Wizengamot seats?" Hermione asked in an uncertain voice.

"No," Cedric said, then just looked at her. Behind Harry, one of the twins snickered, earning himself a quick death-glare from Hermione before she tossed her hair and turned back to Cedric.

"Then, no…I'm not familiar with that particular decree," she said boldly. "But still, I don't see…."

"Exactly, you don't. And, until you do, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't berate my boy…buddy and friend Harry over something you obviously know nothing about." Cedric managed to cover his almost-slip with a biting retort to Hermione and a quick turn away. "Now, it's been a long day and I, for one, could use a cup of tea. Harry, Gred, Forge, everyone…join me?" And leaving a sputtering, insulted and angry Hermione Granger behind him, Cedric Diggory took his _boyfriend_ and their friends away for tea.

***

Mrs. Weasley chided Cedric for speaking so harshly to Hermione, but a quick comment about how 'she needs to mind her own business before minding everyone else's' from Cedric ended that particular line of discussion. Then, Harry was forced to explain to everyone (except Hermione, who was off sulking in another part of the house—Cedric briefly worried about his computer in the library, then remembered that it was password protected and locked against just such a problem) just what had happened in the courtroom. As expected, Mrs. Weasley clucked her disapproval at Harry's description of Fudge's antics, but the rest of the audience loved it. When Harry told about Gallsworthy's handling of the entire matter, the kitchen exploded with catcalls and cheers.

"So, it's to be Lord Potter, then," one of the twins was saying while the other laughed. "Will we be required to salaam every time we see you, m'Lord?"

"Absolutely, peasants," Harry laughed with them.

"I should have known," Ron said ruefully. "Harry always comes out on top," he went on.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned. He had been expecting his best mate to be, well, happy with the way things had turned out.

"Nothing," Ron said, then he jumped up and left the room suddenly.

"What's wrong with him?" Cedric asked, while Harry just sat there, stunned.

"Oh, ickle Ronnikins is probably just jealous of our Harry here…you see, he just found out that he and Granger were made Prefects for next year…and here Harry comes back with a Lordship and his majority!" Fred explained.

"Ooh, ickle Ronnikins feels inadequate…yet again," George put in.

"Boys!" Molly Weasley snapped at both of them. "Harry, I'm sure that Ron doesn't mean anything by it, it's just…he was so happy for once to be able to have something of his own to brag about…something that you didn't, don't you see?" she wrung her hands as she tried to explain.

Harry sighed. "I understand, Mrs. Weasley," he said, his entire happy mood deflating in an instant.

The joy seemed to drain out of the entire room in seconds, leaving everyone just sitting there staring down at the table. Finally, Sirius broke the silence.

"So, Harry…I take it that you and your barrister called your solicitor to help you with the necessary paperwork, then. Any word on when they'll make any progress with my case? Quite frankly, I can't wait until I can walk out of this place without always looking over my shoulders for the aurors…."

And with that, the conversation gradually resumed…but the pall never completely lifted from around the table for the rest of the evening.

***

Since everyone was staying the night at Grimmauld Place with the excuse that they would all be going to Diagon Alley the next day to buy their books for the upcoming year, Harry and Cedric had to go through the motions of going into separate rooms to sleep that night.

Molly Weasley had wanted to put Ron in the same room with Harry, and was more than a bit put out when Sirius insisted that Ron and the twins all bunk together in a guest room on the third floor with the rest of the visitors.

"But…I don't understand, Sirius," she harped for the umpteenth time. "Why should all three of the boys be cramped up in that one room when Harry has plenty of room for us to conjure another bed in his room?"

"Because, Molly, the room your boys are in is twice as big as their room at the Burrow. Besides, Ron snores…and after the day that Harry's had, I won't have him disturbed by your son's snoring all night long. Oh…and it's _my_ godson, and _my_ house." And with that, the Lord Black turned and walked away, ending the discussion.

A bit later, Harry found the opportunity to whisper to Sirius "Best Godfather EVER!" which earned him a smile and a wink in return.

Still later that evening, Cedric and Harry finally were snuggled together behind multiply locked, shielded, silenced and warded doors.

"So, Lord Potter…I suppose formal congratulations are in order," Cedric said softly.

"I suppose, peasant," Harry giggled. Cedric's breath was tickling his ear, so he wriggled into a slightly different position. "I'm just wondering why Ron and Hermione are suddenly here, after not being allowed to come before now."

"I suspect the fine hand of our esteemed Headmaster," Cedric replied after a moment's thought. "The timing is a bit…suspicious, especially given the conversation with the Headmaster that we had earlier. Also, did you notice that it was just assumed that you would need to go buy your books tomorrow? Why now, when there hasn't been a word mentioned about it until this evening? And why announce two of the prefects so early…usually that wouldn't happen for at least another week. Not that I think that the timing doesn't make sense," Cedric muttered. "I've never understood this sending out booklists and important announcements at the very last minute. You'd think that the booklists, at the very least, could be sent out a good month in advance."

"Mmm, you're right, of course," Harry sighed. "It's more than a bit suspicious, actually. Of course, it could just be that they want to rub it in that they'll be prefects and I won't, but that might actually make me less likely to want to go back than not, don't you think?"

"Maybe," Cedric allowed, "but that's one of those things that could go either way, I suppose. No, I think we'll see the full story come out tomorrow."

"Especially since my boyfriend did such a wonderful job in putting Hermione in her place this evening. After that, I don't think she said three words to either of us." Harry smiled up at Cedric. "By the way, have I told you lately just how much I like having you stand up for me?"

Cedric pretended to think very hard before he answered. "No, I don't think that you have," he said, smiling back. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's hair before continuing. "That's okay, though…just so you'll know, I enjoy being able to stand up for you." For the first time in your life, he thought. My poor Harry…well, I'm here to stand up for you, and I'm not going to let you be treated the same way you have been in the past.

"Cedric, can I tell you something?" Harry asked carefully.

Cedric sensed that something was up, and tried to be especially gentle when he answered. "Harry, love, you can always tell me anything…what is it?"

Harry sighed contentedly and shifted a bit closer before he spoke. "I just want you to know…it feels so different, knowing that you'll be there to stand up for me. I can't really describe it, except that I like it. Does that make sense?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh, you little prat," Cedric said fondly. "Yes, it makes all the sense in the world."

"Prat back," Harry said softly. "I guess that's good, then," he half-questioned.

"No, love…it's the way things ought to be," Cedric answered, then pulled Harry's face up for a gentle brushing of lips. "And, it's the way things are going to be, from now on." Before Harry could answer, Cedric had started another kiss, this one deeper and more intense than the one before.

By the time the boys had finished snogging, Harry's anxiousness was a thing of the past. And, despite Harry's fleeting fantasies of the afternoon (in which he used his new-found majority to have his wicked, wanton way with his boyfriend) he immediately fell asleep.

Cedric Diggory, on the other hand, lay awake for some time, thinking about how he could continue to help Harry outgrow the horrible circumstances of his previous life.

Obviously, he had his work cut out for him.

**A/N: Shout Out!** to **athenakitty** for first review received, as well for her (as per usual) extremely thoughtful and though-provoking review. I probably should send her advance chapters as well as the divine **Miss Idina Malfoy**, just to satisfy her kitty curiosity! Also, Miss Malfoy is accusing me _(ME!)_ of trying to incite you wonderful readers into sending her howlers! Can you imagine! I have NEVER been so SHOCKED and INSULTED in my ENTIRE LIFE! *swoons, clutches pearls…fan me, Prissy, fan me!*

*snicker* Okay, don't flame her, k? But, a message (or six) telling her that she's doing a good job and that you appreciate her, too…well, I suspect that it would be well received. And, she might just talk back with you about the story…who knows? Merlin knows, I can always use more ideas, even if I can't answer each and every review. *sigh*

**Next Chapter:** Unhappy Hermione *sniff*, speculations about DADA, Goblin etiquette and robe shopping! Arthur Weasley and the boys have a little talk.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: **Hermione is still unhappy, the Twins speculate about DADA, Cedric meets Bill, Goblin etiquette and robe shopping! Arthur Weasley and the boys come to an understanding.

Disclaimer: Only a Fool fights in a burning house.

**Chapter 26**

The day after Harry's trial started off just as awkward as the previous evening.

Hermione Granger was still seething over being upstaged by Cedric Diggory, and had spent most of the evening in the Black library, looking for the Inheritance Decree of 1348 as modified in 1486. Unfortunately for her, the Blacks of that time had very little interest in filling their library with the collected wisdom of the Wizengamot, and there was still no true organizational system in the library to help her with a cross-referenced search.

Of course, she noticed Cedric's laptop, but without the password, it was completely useless to her.

The next morning all she could talk about was the need to check either the Ministry files or the Hogwarts library for the information she so desperately craved.

"Or, you could just ask nicely," Cedric snarked. "Oh, wait…that would be CHEATING!"

Hermione tossed her hair and stomped from the room without bothering to answer him—a move that astounded the Weasley males in attendance.

"Merlin's twisted knickers, Cedric! No one in Gryffindor ever shut Granger up like that!" one of the twins had crowed.

"Cedric, me lad," added the other twin. "I predict a grand future for you…assuming, of course, you manage to avoid the horrible death that may overtake you at any moment."

Neither the twins nor Ron could understand why that comment made Cedric look at Harry, wink, and then burst out laughing.

As they had expected, Molly Weasley was in full-bore bustling mode, rushing them through breakfast so that they could rush through getting dressed and ready to go—only to have to sit in the front parlor of Number 12 for almost an hour, waiting on Mad-Eye Moody to arrive to accompany them. When the group complained to him, he just snorted at them. "Not my fault you lot can't tell time. Ten o'clock I said, and ten o'clock is when I arrived. Punctuality is the best defense!"

"Not when my mother is involved," Ron was heard to mutter.

The wait was improved somewhat by Harry's idea to go ahead with some of their back to school gifts. After a hurried conference with Cedric, he had dashed up to his room and come back with a brightly-wrapped box for each of the students.

As the wrapping paper was being destroyed, Harry and Cedric explained about the fountain pens inside.

"Now, you won't waste money or time buying any quills," Harry said, beaming. Of course, Ron wanted to know what else Harry and Cedric had for them, but the boys just smiled and told him that he'd just have to wait until they were on the Hogwarts Express to get the rest.

The twins immediately proclaimed their pens 'wicked', and later (and in private) asked Harry and Cedric if they thought that the soon-to-be-opened store might not benefit from a side line of imported deluxe writing implements. A quick discussion followed, and the partners agreed that the next time they were in Paris, Harry and Cedric would look into obtaining a supplier for the twins.

Hermione, as much as she tried to hide it, was none the less impressed by the ever-full charm on her pen. Of course, she was used to pens and such, but the combination of magic and muggle ingenuity fascinated her. Still, being Hermione, she couldn't keep from making a comment or two about how they might not be allowed to use them at school. Fortunately, another argument was prevented by Mad-Eye's arrival.

For Harry, Ron and Hermione, the only new books which they needed were Goshawk's Grade 5 _Standard Book of Spells_ and the new defense text. Slinkhard's _Defensive Magical Theory_ wasn't a book that either Harry or Cedric were familiar with, but it was (supposedly) a standard text in the field. Lupin had remarked, on seeing Harry's list, that it was one of the texts he and the rest of the Marauders had used at Hogwarts, which was both reassuring and a bit…odd. Of course, like most other things in the magical world, very little had changed since that time, so there was very little chance of the book being very much out of date.

Harry, Cedric and the twins got into a discussion about the book—and what it implied—as they were sitting around that morning.

"I'll bet that Dumbledore's still looking for someone for the position," George said.

"Well, look at the last four years," Harry replied. "Dead, brain-dead, sacked and impersonated by a Death Eater…and the two best were the ones that were either sacked or a Death Eater!"

"Thank you, Harry…I think," Remus had said, causing a laugh to go around the room.

"I wonder what Albus will do if he can't find a teacher?" Sirius—who couldn't go with them, of course, but who was still 'showing solidarity' by sipping his tea in his dressing gown with them while they waited—wanted to know. "I wonder just how hard up for a DADA professor he'd have to be to finally give Snivellus the job?"

"Would Snape even take the job?" Cedric asked. "After all, isn't it supposed to be cursed? And, if Snape moved over to DADA, who would Dumbledore get to teach Potions?"

"Hagrid, maybe?" Ron had joked. "At least he'd be easier to take than the greasy git," he said, getting (yet another) glare from Hermione.

"Honestly, Ron!" rang out from Hermione—and from Harry and the twins, all together. Of course, this didn't do much for Hermione's mood, but the boys and the twins were rapidly approaching the point where they couldn't possibly care less about the bushy-haired know-it-all's 'delicate sensibilities', much less her ickle feelings.

Finally, though, the entire mob (sans Sirius) managed to floo to the Leaky Cauldron and make their way into Diagon Alley. They had agreed to split up, with the Weasleys and Hermione going one way while Remus, Mad-Eye, Cedric and Harry went another. Since Harry and Cedric both had to stop by Gringott's, Cedric was able to use the trip to slip away from Remus and Mad-Eye for a quick meeting with his account manager and broker. Harry had very neatly drawn his chaperone's attention by asking them both to accompany him down to his trust vault, earning him a clap on the shoulder from Moody and a 'good lad, you never know when or where an attack could come'—this despite the fact that only a complete idiot would attack a Gringott's customer inside the bank. When Remus had pointed this out, Harry had just grinned, winked at his goblin escort and said "well, if the Dark Moron is foolish enough to fight with the goblins, I hope I don't get splashed with his blood".

This amused the goblin no end…especially since Harry's smile was all teeth when he said it.

Cedric was being led back to an office when he ran into Bill Weasley coming the other way.

"Hullo, Cedric!" Bill smiled and greeted him warmly. "Come to visit me, or just here to say hello to Fleur?"

Cedric smiled back. "Actually, neither, I'm ashamed to admit. Just tending to some business while Harry and Company" he rolled his eyes, knowing that Bill would immediately catch his meaning that Harry couldn't go anywhere without 'security', "are down raiding Harry's vaults. How are things with you?"

"Fine, fine, couldn't be better. Sorry I haven't talked with you since you two got back, but…" he shrugged.

"I know, and we haven't exactly been easy to find, either," Cedric nodded in understanding. As good a relationship as Bill and the boys had developed over the summer, Dumbledore's concerns—some would say 'paranoia'—over security prevented Harry and Cedric from contact with the world outside Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Well, I know that Fleur's mad at you both," Bill said, smiling. "And, I would imagine that Gabrielle's fit to be tied, not having heard from 'her 'arry' for this long."

"Sorry about that." Cedric shook his head, amused. Gabrielle Delacour was already a power to be reckoned with—in another few years, she would be a force of nature. "Have you talked to them recently?" he asked.

"Oh, that's right…you probably don't know!" Bill exclaimed. "Fleur's taken a job here in the London branch of Gringott's 'to work on 'er Eenglesh'. We see each other almost every day."

"Almost every day, you say?" Cedric grinned. From the way Bill's face lit up when he talked about the beautiful French witch, it was more than just a casual friendship.

Bill had the grace to blush. "Yeah."

Cedric laughed and clapped the older man on the shoulder. "Good for you…for both of you! Tell her that we're sorry, but we're on a tight schedule, you know how it is," he said, and Bill just nodded his understanding of their situation. "Can you and Fleur manage to floo in some night to see us? I'm sure that Sirius and Remus wouldn't mind, and Harry would love it!"

"So, Cedric…you're staying at the Old Place, eh?" Bill asked carefully.

"Yeah," Now it was Cedric's turn to blush.

"How's that going?" Bill asked like he truly wanted to know.

"Good, actually…except for somebody's hormones," Cedric grinned.

"Ah," Bill said, knowingly. "Well, I don't envy you, old man. He's a tiger when he wants to be."

"Yeah." Cedric's grin just got bigger.

Just then, the goblin escorting Cedric shuffled his feet impatiently. Cedric, recognizing the sign of warning—an impatient goblin was only a few moments away from an angry goblin—quickly broke off the conversation.

"Bill…you know how it is, time is gold, and I won't waste yours. Come see us!" he turned and continued moving down the hall.

"Of course, Cedric…be well!" Bill Weasley, familiar with the ways of goblins, quickly returned to his own business, wondering just when he could arrange permission from the Order to pay Harry and Cedric a visit.

Overall, Cedric was quite pleased with how his financial dealings were progressing, although there were a couple of sporting events where his 'hunches' hadn't quite played out as expected. Well, he thought, that was only to be expected, and he had been warned. It seemed like the 'butterfly effect' (which he had read about on his computer) was starting to manifest more and more each day, in subtly unpredictable ways. Fortunately, most of his 'hunches' had either already been 'played', or were for long-term trend investments that should be relatively immune to short term changes. All in all, even without Harry's inheritance, they would each be well set for the coming years.

Making a hefty withdrawal (most of which would be 'distributed' by his father, Arthur Weasley or Polly Gallsworthy as 'donations to worthy causes'); Cedric finished his meeting just as the rest of his group returned to the bank's lobby. Harry didn't say anything, just raised his right hand to show off the large Potter ring that now gleamed on his finger.

"Well, prat, it's official! I'm now of age," Harry smirked. "Now you have to do what I say."

"Yes, Lord Prat…of course, Lord Prat…whatever you say, Lord Prat," Cedric bowed and salaamed repeatedly until Harry finally smacked him.

"Come on," Harry laughed, grinning toothily at the goblin who had escorted him. "Griphook, may your enemies' gold come to you drenched in their blood," he said.

Griphook's smile was truly impressive. "And yours as well, Lord Potter. May your ears be filled with the sound of your enemies' bones crunching beneath your feet."

"May you make your bed upon your enemies' gold," Cedric grinned and nodded to the goblin, who gave a small bow of respect to him as they left.

"Harry, Cedric…I know you didn't learn goblin etiquette from Binn's classes…care to tell me where you picked it up?" Remus asked casually.

"Leave 'em alone, Lupin," Mad-Eye snorted. "Too many wizards never bother to learn how to deal with the goblins…that's a mistake, if you ask me. Who knows…this time next week we could be up to our ears in another goblin war, and these two would at least know how to parlay with 'em."

"It's okay, Moody," Cedric said. "I ran across a little pamphlet in France" well, he had read it in France, just before going to the Paris Gringott's "on goblin etiquette. I figured that it couldn't hurt, and it seems to make the little buggers a bit easier to deal with."

"That it does," Lupin agreed easily, still a bit stunned at the obvious respect the goblins had accorded the young man…and his almost-godson, as well.

Madam Malkin's was busy, but not quite so busy as it would have been on the last day before classes. Fitting Harry for new student robes—and a complete set of apprentice robes for Cedric—took less than an hour, with Madam Malkin herself doing the fittings.

"Oh, my now it's Lord Potter!" she gushed when she recognized Harry. "And young Mr. Diggory! Well, now I'll be able to say that I've outfitted both of our Tri-Wizard Champions, right here in my shop. Take that, Twilfit and Tattings!" she laughed.

Cedric had just smiled at this, while Harry ducked his head and blushed in typical Harry-fashion. Of course, Madam Malkin had already seen Harry post-growth spurt, but in just a few days he had grown another three inches. Both of the boys expected her to question them about this, but she just winked and softly said to Harry, "I'm glad that your healer finally decided to give you those growth potions, my dear." Apparently, summer growth spurts were old hat to the eminent seamstress, so that was that.

Cedric's apprentice robes, on the other hand, were not something that she did everyday. While the body of the robe was that of a standard robe, the only difference being a Hogwarts crest rather than a House crest on the left breast, the sleeves were quite different. Long and flowing, the sleeves freely draped to the wrist in front then extended back in a flared crescent shape, ultimately hanging to a point just below Cedric's knee. A simple clasp at each wrist kept each sleeve in the proper place. A velvet tam for formal occasions (in place of the usual student's hat) completed the outfit. When Cedric wondered about the sleeves, Madam Malkin began to explain.

"Oh, the design goes back for centuries, dear. In fact, if you look at the history of muggle academic gowns you'll see a bit of how our own designs influenced theirs. Sometime in the eleventh and twelfth centuries, when the muggles began to leave the Dark Ages, their early schools adapted regalia very similar to wizarding robes to distinguish their students and faculty from the townsfolk."

She smiled and winked at Cedric as he stood on an elevated dais being measured. "I suspect that someone told tales out of school, because the magical schools both here and on the Continent had been using the same robes for many years before that time. Oh well, what can you do?" she asked with a shrug. "Now, the sleeves on your robes indicate that you're pursuing a Mastery, and the color of the trim will indicate which area of specality. You did say Charms, didn't you, dear?"

When Cedric nodded, Madam Malkin pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Well, that'll be silver then." At Cedric's puzzled look, she explained further. "Each discipline has its own color…emerald green for healing, olive for potions, silver for charms, copper for transfiguration, brown for herbiology, sky blue for divination and so on. Some of the colors—healing, for example—are the same for us and the muggles, and in some cases they can be fairly close. Take potions and muggle pharmacists…each uses olive green for their colors. For the rest, well, I usually have to go and look them up if someone wants a set of muggle regalia made."

Harry had been listening intently to her explanations. "You make muggle robes, too?" he asked, more than a bit surprised.

Madam Malkin laughed gaily, and nodded. "Of course, dear…it's not at all uncommon, especially for our muggle-borns, to go on to University after their NEWTs—and, if I may say so, my gowns and robes are of a much higher quality than they are able to obtain in the muggle world. Also, I rather doubt that a muggle shop could add temperature-adjusting or self-ironing charms to their gowns!"

"I would imagine not," Harry had smiled back. "It's just that I don't think I've heard of people leaving the magical world for a muggle education before."

"Oh, that's not surprising, now is it? You've just been at Hogwarts, what, four years now, dear? You can hardly be expected to know everything there is to know about our world, what with you being raised by muggles and all, now can you?"

Madam Malkin's gentle words brought a small smile to Harry's face, which made Cedric's respect for the seamstress climb. He was becoming more aware every day of just how eager Harry was to learn all that he could about the wizarding world, if only told in a non-condescending way. Probably yet another result of having been raised by his horrible family, he mused. Yet another thing that Dumbledore would someday have to be called to account for.

"Well now, Mr. Diggory, I think that's all for now…I can run up your dress robes from these measurements as well. Now let's see…oh my stars, I almost forgot! Lord Potter!" she shoo'd Cedric off the dais and turned to Harry just as he was about to escape. "Your formal robes! I'd never have forgiven myself if you got out of here without me fitting you for your formals! Now, just step back up here…this will only take a minute…."

And poor Harry, who thought he was all finished, was back up on the dais once again!

***

Some time later (although, to be fair, it wasn't nearly so long as Harry thought it was) they left Malkin's—with the promise that someone would return in three days to pick up their order—and began the ritual pilgrimage to Flourish & Blott's. Since they had purchased quite a bit of ink and parchment on their vacation, both boys were well-supplied with the usual school materials, but each would need a stop by Slug & Jiggers for supplies before they left. However, they had decided before leaving Number 12 that the apothecary should be there last stop, as some of the things which Cedric wanted to get were rather…fragrant.

Actually, Cedric was already planning a return trip to the Alley, probably when he came to pick up their new robes. Some of the more interesting potions and charms-related philters he was learning about on his computer required more esoteric ingredients than Slug & Jiggers could be expected to stock. He was hoping that a quick trip down Knockturn Alley—which he would never attempt with Harry along—would take care of his needs. If not, well…he had a list of some of Paris' less savory areas to fall back on.

Flourish & Blott's had only a moderate crowd, and most of that, Weasleys, when Harry, Cedric, Remus and Mad-Eye arrived. Fortunately, their timing seemed to be working rather well as the Weasleys were just finishing up before their trip to Malkin's for new robes. Where in the past Molly would have taken the family to the second-hand robe shop, one of Harry and Cedric's 'worthy causes' had been straight into Arthur Weasley's hands—with strict instructions that he was to spend it on his family and their needs, period, no argument, no discussion.

Arthur's gratitude had been painfully embarrassing to both Harry and Cedric, but the man (bless him!) hadn't asked any questions about their new-found wealth. Well, beyond asking for their assurance that it had been legally obtained. He had been quickly convinced that Harry had decided to tap his trust fund to a much greater degree than he ever had before, "because, Arthur, if Voldemort wins, what good will it do me?"

Faced with that inescapable logic, and brought into their plans to use their funds to counter Malfoy's Ministry influence, Arthur had become a willing operative for them. And the money for his family?

"Arthur, you and yours _are_ my family," Harry insisted, then grinned, "or, I could tell you that I refuse to associate with your ragamuffin offspring any more…ow!" he said as Cedric smacked him.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," Cedric apologized. "You know how he gets," he glared at a still-grinning Harry.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Arthur shook his head sadly, playing along. "And, I'm afraid that my children haven't been a very good influence on him, either."

"I know, it's very sad…what shall we do with him?" Cedric said mournfully. "I suppose we could always send him away to the Americas or Australia…perhaps a few years spent in the Outback would do him some good."

"Oi, right here!"

"What was the name of that muggle institution, again? St. Brutus'? Do you think they might take him?" Arthur asked Cedric.

"No, I'm afraid that wouldn't do," Cedric said, shaking his head sadly. "He's probably too much for them to manage."

"I just want you to know I hate you both," Harry began, then yelped "Gerroff! Gerroff!" as Cedric pounced, tickling.

Arthur Weasley, wise father that he was, merely smiled at the antics of the two boys. He couldn't remember every having seen Harry Potter so unabashedly happy before (despite his protests), and quite frankly, it did his heart and soul a world of good.

Maybe this close friendship with Cedric was what Harry had needed all along, he thought. For far too long the boy had born the fate of the wizarding world on his shoulders, and now he was actually starting to act like a healthy, happy child. No, Arthur decided, regardless of whatever else Cedric Diggory had done for (or to, or with) Harry Potter, he would have Arthur's firm support.

Arthur Weasley wouldn't be able to live with himself if he did any less.

**A/N:** yes, there really is an academic code which goes back to the 11th/12th centuries, and Master's sleeves are like that. My own regalia have the three emerald slashes on the arms to go with my emerald hood and floppy tam. Sometimes it's fun to play dress-up. If you have the time, the history of the regalia makes for fun reading, especially the ceremonies in which it is conferred. I've often wondered why Hogwarts doesn't have some kind of formal commencement, like every other school in the Civilized World, but I guess JKR didn't think about it. I've taken some of the magical colors from the muggle world code, (healing=medicine, potions=pharmacy) but others I had to make up, there being no real muggle equivalence for transfiguration (well, maybe physics) or charms.

**Lazaros** gets the **Shout Out!** for first review received! Reviews for the last chapter were off the hook, thank you all so very much. So many questions, which will be answered, never fear. This work is looking to be about forty chapters, give or take, and then we'll start on the fifth year. Once again, I am indebted to my beta, the radiant **Miss Idina Malfoy**, for her superlative services. My apologies that I haven't been able to respond personally to each and every review, but between writing and Real Life, I've been stretched a bit thin…and I figured that most of you want me to write more/faster/now, anyway—at least, that's what you're saying in your reviews. Oh, and I'm informed that there was a grammatical error in the last chapter…sorry, but occasionally one gets by us. *sigh*

**Next Chapter:** Battle in the Bookstore. Did I mention the Dementors, round two? Yes, Cedric has a Patronus…guess who provides the happy thoughts? Yes, Dawlish has a cameo. Yes, Dawlish is STILL an idiot. Ollivander has a cameo appearance. Boring chapter, all around…I'd just read the paper if I were you. *snicker*


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: More Dementors, more Patronii, and John Dawlish! Oh, goody! Once again, a fond nod to Miss Idina Malfoy, beta par excellence.

Disclaimer: Si vis pacem, para bellum

**Chapter 27**

Nodding to the Weasleys as their two groups passed each other, Harry and Cedric went to retrieve Harry's books while Remus browsed and Moody stood guard. The boys had decided to get any book that caught their eyes, but they had already seen so much in the Black library and on their computers that adding to their collection would be difficult, at best. Still, Cedric found an advanced Charms text that he knew he would need—to display, if nothing else—while Harry decided to pick up beginning and intermediate books on Arithmancy and Ancient Runes.

"Ced?" he asked, hesitantly. "If I got these…do you think you could help me with them?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Cedric just smiled and nodded, once again surprised at how Harry was blossoming before his very eyes.

He and Harry had talked briefly about why Harry had never pushed himself harder academically, but Cedric had his own theories. Firstly, Harry only wanted to blend in, not stick out by being at the top of his class. Secondly, Hermione Granger had been a constant in Harry's life since practically Day One at Hogwarts; the bossy, know-it-all witch—while quite bright—was both socially clueless and academically hypercompetitive. Had Harry worked at anywhere near his true potential she most likely would have quickly turned from friend to rival…and loosing one of his only friends was something that Harry was determined to avoid no matter how dysfunctional and draining such a friendship might be. Cedric had wondered many times, even during the Tournament as he got to know him, how Harry couldn't see that being friends with Granger and Ron Weasley actually kept him isolated from the others in his house and year.

Sadly, very few other people had the patience to tolerate Granger or Weasley, and since they had been practically attached to Harry at the hip, that excluded him from other friendships as well.

Well, Cedric sighed to himself, something else for me to work on next year. Maybe Neville Longbottom or one of Harry's other dorm mates would be willing to help him with that….

Harry had just picked up a copy of _Magical Stories: a Collection of Famous Tales in Wizarding History_ when a commotion began outside the shop. Looking up, Cedric caught Harry's eye and gave a nod to the shop's entrance. Moving around the shelf to stand behind Harry, Cedric readied his wand while he noted that Harry (thank Merlin!) was doing the same.

Mad-Eye Moody was standing inside the shop door peering out. Suddenly, he whirled and cried out, "Dementors! Remus, get the boys out…there's a bloody great lot of sodding Dementors coming straight this way!"

Panic erupted among the few people in the shop at Mad-Eye's words. People dropped their packages and began trying to run to the back of the shop, knocking over racks and stacks of books in their hurry to find an exit in the rear of the building. Remus had his wand out in a flash but was between several panicked patrons and the boys. As he tried to make his way through the milling mass of humanity, Cedric pulled Harry up against one of the sturdy shelves, getting both of them out of the way of others.

On one wall of the store, some bright soul had started a fire in the broad fireplace and was yelling into the bright green flames—obviously floo-ing somewhere for assistance. Cedric strained to hear his words while pulling Harry close to him protectively. Of course, Harry was simultaneously trying to hug Cedric, pull Cedric to safety and break free of his boyfriend so he could rush to join Mad-Eye at the front of the store. Fortunately, the end result was just what Cedric wanted—Harry moving back up against the wall of the shop with Cedric's body between him and danger.

"Easy, love," Cedric whispered in Harry's ear, the sound more than covered by the noise around them. "Somebody's floo-ing, and it sounds like they're calling the Ministry for Auror support."

"Gerroff, you big lump!" Harry insulted Cedric half-heartedly while rubbing their bodies together. "It's only Dementors, after all…let me go help Mad-Eye!"

"Only Dementors? Oh, well, excuse me, then," Cedric laughed as Harry realized what he had just said. "How about…no?" he finished firmly, looking down into his boyfriend's blazing green eyes. "Mad-Eye and Remus both would skin me alive, and rightly so…no, we're going to stay here and be the second line of defense, hear me?"

Harry smiled despite the situation. "Yes, General Diggory, sir! Right away, sir!" he saluted as best he could while trapped in Cedric's arms.

"Cheeky monkey," Cedric growled, smiling. He turned, releasing Harry but sliding between him and the front door. "Is there a way out the back, Harry? We need to know," he finished, straining to see just what was happening outside the shop.

"Right you are, luv," Harry said quietly. "Last thing we want is Dementors coming in the back way, too…good thinking."

"Actually, I was hoping to have some way of getting these people out the back and to safety, but you've got a good point." Cedric allowed. Moody had just finished putting up some kind of shimmering ward across the front of the shop which prevented him from seeing anything.

The next few moments were spent in trying to look for the shop's rear entrance among a throng of panicked witches and wizards. Cedric snorted to himself at how few actually had their wands out. Most were acting just like muggles would, standing and milling around helplessly, waiting for someone to come and save them. Please, he thought to himself, each of you carries a potentially deadly weapon, for Merlin's sake. Use it!

Remus managed to join them shortly, just as the blurry outlines of the Dementors could be seen through Mad-Eye's ward. Mad-Eye was the only person at the front of the shop, standing there wand at the ready, an almost frightening grin on his face.

"As good as it is, that ward won't keep them out forever," Remus said quietly, trying not to be overheard. Both Harry and Cedric nodded their understanding, but just as Harry was turning to join him, Remus' hand latched onto his arm. "No, Harry! I heard the aurors being called, they should be here shortly. Let them handle this," he finished.

"But, Moony," Harry whinged, trying to tug his arm out of the werewolf's grip. "Mad-Eye can't stand off all of those Dementors by himself…let me help him!" Harry was becoming more upset almost by the second. The old, scarred auror had acquired a special place in Harry's heart recently, and his Gryffindor soul couldn't let him face this situation alone. Plus, it was just Dementors…hadn't he already proved that he could handle them?

"But, nothing, Harry," Cedric began firmly. He was interrupted by a large belch of green flame from the fireplace, followed by a cloud of soot jutting out. When the soot cleared, there was a three Auror squad, wands out and at the ready.

Unfortunately, they were led by none other than John Dawlish.

***

Dawlish looked around the room, taking in the milling crowd in the back of the store, the shimmering ward and lone figure at the front of the store…and Harry, Cedric and Remus Lupin standing off to one side, across the room from his squad.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't _Lord_ Potter and his friends," Dawlish quipped mockingly. "We received a call saying there were Dementors invading Flourish & Blotts, and to come immediately. I don't see any Dementors, do you, Cavendish?" he asked the man beside him. Without waiting for an answer, Dawlish went on. "I do so hope this isn't a false alarm, Lord Potter," he hissed. "The penalties for making a false report are quite severe."

"I didn't make a false report! There are Dementors out there!" Harry managed a half-step out from behind Cedric and gestured towards the front of the store with his wand. "Mad-Eye Moody's up there now…."

_"Accio Harry Potter's wand!" _Dawlish cried out. Surprised, Harry felt his wand torn from his grip to sail across the room into Dawlish's hand.

"Wha?" was all Harry had time to say before Dawlish was speaking.

"Threatening an Auror! You all saw it! He threatened me with his wand!" Dawlish crowed in delight. "Well, Lord Potter, that's a completely different kettle of fish than a false report, now isn't it?" Stepping forward, he gave a grin that would have impressed a goblin. "Harry Potter…Lord Potter, I hereby arrest you on the charge of…."

"DAWLISH! STOP BEING AN IDIOT AND GET YOUR WORTHLESS CARCASS UP HERE! CAVANDISH, YOU AND BAINBRIDGE, TOO!" Mad-Eye Moody roared from the front of the store. The tall shape of a Dementor was trying to push through Moody's barrier, stretching and deforming the magic like it was a sheet of rubber. "And give the boy his wand back! We may need his Patronus to stop these things!"

Stunned, the three aurors did as Moody demanded, although Dawlish scowled and kept Harry's wand firmly in his off hand. As they went towards the front of the store, Harry rounded on Remus and Cedric.

"I didn't threaten him, I didn't!" Harry insisted loudly. "I didn't point my wand anywhere near him!"

"I know, Harry, I know…we all saw you, didn't we?" Remus reassured Harry, turning to solicit help from several people close by, all of whom nodded in agreement. What had been a shocked murmur through the crowd when Dawlish made his pronouncement now redoubled as the Boy-Who-Lived confirmed what they had seen with their own eyes. Several of them began muttering about Dawlish's conduct, while one man said rather firmly, "I know that auror; he's always been an arse…and probably will always will be."

Harry, though, didn't hear. He, Cedric and Lupin were all concentrating on the front of the store, where more Dementors were pressing into the barrier. Cedric counted at least six of their shapes, all trying to force their way in. Without realizing they were doing it, the three men formed a line between the danger and the crowd at the back of the store, Harry in the middle.

"Second line, remember, Harry," Remus said, then noticed their positions. He caught Cedric looking over Harry at him and winked. Cedric, realizing just how absurd the entire situation was…the youngest of them holding the center of their line…just grinned back. He looked down at his boyfriend, only to be caught up in blazing green eyes.

"Happy thoughts, Cedric!" Harry ordered. He and Cedric had been practicing the Patronus on a regular basis, but Cedric still had trouble producing a solid form from time to time. Then, Harry's eyes narrowed, and just the tip of his tongue darted across his lips. Cedric jolted…it was possibly the most erotic thing he had ever seen, and he felt his pulse race for reasons totally unrelated to the danger they were in.

"You," he sputtered, then just grinned. "Yeah, I can do happy."

"Good," Harry said with his own smile, and turned his attention back to the front of the store.

"Get ready, boys! Here they come!" Moody called out…and the front of the store exploded.

***

Several things happened at once. Moody yelled "_Expecto Patronum_", and a silver rooster burst from his wand to impact the chest of the nearest Dementor. The Dementor was flung back, but appeared to be fighting the animal with all its strength.

Mad-Eye was the only one of the four men at the front of the shop who didn't flinch as a storm of glass shards—the remains of the front windows—blew into the shop. Cavendish and Bainbridge stepped back, arms thrown over their faces, but Dawlish tripped and fell backwards, his own wand flying from his hand. By some quirk of fate, he managed to keep his hold on Harry Potter's wand, but he was holding it by the middle like a stick, waving it uselessly in the air. As he scrambled to his knees, the remaining Dementors moved directly towards him, for the most part ignoring the silvery wisps the other two aurors were shooting at them.

When Dawlish realized what was happening, he fumbled with Harry's wand, trying to get a proper hold on it.

"_Ex..Expecto_…" he managed to get out—and then, the Dementors were on him.

The horrible black forms swirled around the kneeling man, and everyone in the store felt a wash of hopelessness pass over them like an ocean wave. Dawlish's scream was drowned out by the howling of the Dementors as more than one leaned over his face.

"They're giving him the Kiss!" Someone gasped from behind Cedric, who had just enough time to think 'good enough for him' before Harry stepped forward and raised his hands.

_**"Expecto Patronum!"**_ Harry's voice rang out, clear and strong…and once again, Prongs answered his master's call.

***

The great silver stag leaped from Harry's hands, fully-formed and charging the Dementors the instant it appeared. Caught completely unprepared, the horrid creatures were being tossed and trampled even before they realized they were under attack. Prongs leaped over Dawlish, tearing one Dementor in half as he passed, then shook his magnificent rack to clear the space around the stricken man. Snorting and pawing the ground, Prongs forced the Dementors back enough to allow his fellow aurors to pull Dawlish to safety. Prongs was quickly joined by a massive silver badger and gleaming silver falcon, holding back the Dementors that were still straining forward as if desperate to reach…something.

As soon as Dawlish was safe, the four animals—now joined by Moody's bantam rooster—tore into the Dementors, destroying them in short order. As there were only five Dementors against the four Patronii, it didn't take very long at all.

As the remains of the last Dementor vanished into mist, silence fell over Flourish & Blotts. Led by Prongs, the Patronuses returned to their masters…the falcon to Remus, and the badger to Cedric, and Prongs back to Harry.

Cedric grinned as his badger butted against his leg, then reached down and scratched his head. He noticed that Harry was stroking Prong's muzzle, while Remus had already banished his falcon.

"Hullo, Prongs," Cedric smiled as Prongs butted his shoulder gently. Keeping one hand on his badger, he reached up to gently tough the magnificent beast.

"Hey, Ced, who's your friend?" Harry asked, his eyes shining. Seeing Prongs so obviously friendly towards his boyfriend made him feel like, somehow, his father knew about them, and approved of Cedric.

Cedric smiled back, guiding his Patronus over towards Harry gently. "I…I don't know," he confessed. "I guess we'll have to think of a good name for him," he said softly. He couldn't help but notice that Harry fearlessly reached down to scratch the formidable animal, and that the silver badger pushed its head back into Harry's hand for more.

"Yeah," Harry said. "Seems like he likes me," he went on, meeting Cedric's eyes.

"I can't imagine why," Cedric laughed as the badger started rubbing against Harry's legs.

"Boys, I think it's time you dispelled your friends," Remus broke in, breaking the spell that held them both enthralled. "I don't see any more Dementors around…I think the attack's over."

Just as quickly as they had appeared, the stag and the badger vanished in puffs of silver mist. As they did, the crowd—held back by their fear of the two animals—surged forward.

"Harry Potter! He saved us!" "It's the Boy-Who-Lived!" "Did you see that? He cast a Patronus wandlessly!" "He drove the Dementors off when the Aurors couldn't!" "Quick, someone call the _Prophet_!" "No, call the Ministry!" "St. Mungo's! Call St. Mungo's!" "It was Harry Potter, I tell you! He saved us all, even the aurors!" "He did it! The Aurors couldn't, but he could!" "Oh, thank you, Mr. Potter, thank you!" "Silly bint, it's Lord Potter now, don't you read the _Prophet_? Thousand pardons, your lordship!" "_Lord_ Potter? Since when?" "Since yesterday, didn't you read this morning's _Prophet_?" "I'm telling you, that idiot Auror _accio'd_ his wand, he didn't have it! He still doesn't!" "Those Dementors came straight at that Auror, did you see?" "Harry, can I have your autograph?" "Harry, my daughter wants to meet you, she's not going to Hogwarts, we use private tutors, but still…."

"I'm sorry, but Harry needs to rest," Remus Lupin blocked Harry from the crowd with his body while Cedric shielded Harry's other side.

The trio was saved by Mad-Eye Moody, who stormed into the crowd. "Back off, you lot, back off! Boy saves your sorry hides and you worthless…."

"Moody!" Remus interrupted his friend before he could go on to start another riot. "Has anyone contacted St. Mungo's?" he called out, trying to manage the situation.

"Ministry should have taken care of it, right after the Auror call," Moody grumped, "so, of course, it hasn't been done. You," he said, pointing at one of the crowd, "get on that floo right now, get a medic team from St. Mungo's here on the double. Move it!"

The man Moody had pointed to jerked like he'd been on the wrong end of a shocking hex, then spun to do what the scarred man ordered. Moody turned back to Remus, Harry and Cedric and beckoned them to follow him. "You lot stay back," he tossed over his shoulder at the other people in the store. "Bloody civilians," he muttered under his breath, just loud enough for the three friends to hear him.

"Remus, take a look at Dawlish, would you? Harry, you and Cedric sort the other two out, I'll stand watch over you," Moody continued to give orders, his magical eye never stopping as it scanned for dangers. "I don't see any more of those bloody things, but you can never tell with them…"

"Constant Vigilance!" Harry and Cedric called out together, grinning at each other as they did.

"Too right you are," Moody agreed, completely missing their joke at his expense. "I'm just glad somebody's decided to listen to old Moody. About time, if you ask me. Bloody good work there, all three of you," he said, clapping Harry on his shoulder and smiling at Cedric.

Cavendish and Bainbridge were both shaken up a bit, but otherwise generally alright. Harry quickly followed Cedric's lead in using a summoning charm to pull a few glass fragments out of each of them, followed by a quick healing charm.

Dawlish, on the other hand, had not been so lucky. He was leaning back into Remus, staring up at the ceiling and not responding to anything that was said to him.

"Moody, he's been at least partially Kissed," Remus said flatly. "There's nothing I can do for him here…he'll have to go straight to St. Mungo's."

"Aye, I was afraid of that," Moody said. "Bloody Dementors went right for him, ignored everyone else outside and inside. Not normal for them, not at all."

Remus paused, thinking. "Moody, why would Dementors target just one person like that? I can't think of any time it's ever been reported that they've done that."

"Usually don't," Moody confirmed. "Either they're running amok, Kissing all and sundry or…" he trailed off, his one real eye narrowing in suspicion. "Or they've got instructions to only Kiss one person in particular."

"Exactly, Alistor. You might not have seen it, but right before they broke your ward, Dawlish summoned Harry's wand. He was holding Harry's wand when they attacked him." Remus' voice was absolutely cold.

"Why did the damn fool…? No, let me guess, he claimed that Harry was threatening him, didn't he?" Moody spat out, his disgust evident. "Always one to carry a grudge, he was…well, looks like this time his grudge carried him a bit too far," he finished. Looking around, he stamped over, bent down and retrieved a wand. "Probably Dawlish's, here…has he still got Harry's in his hand?"

"Yes," Remus said, then gently pried Harry's wand from Dawlish's clenched fingers.

"Careful with that!" Moody barked. "If it's got a bloody Dementor-attracting charm on it, you don't want to be the one holding it!"

"Better me than Harry," Lupin said, then carefully laid the wand down where he could watch it. "We need something to put it in, something that will insulate it and hide any charms it might be carrying until we can have it checked."

"Ollivander's?" Cedric asked, coming to stand beside Remus. "Would he have some kind of bag or box in his shop?"

"Good idea, lad," Moody answered. "'course he will! All those wands, blow himself sky-high if he didn't have some kind of dampening box to put them in. You, Cavendish!" Moody said, looking up at the still slightly befuddled auror. "Run up to Ollivander's and fetch me back a wand box, strongest protective wards he's got to hand, understand me?" The young auror, faced with an order from a legendary figure in his Department, nodded once and took off at a quick shuffle.

He had just left the shop when a second group of Aurors arrived, this time from outside the shop. Entering with wands drawn, they looked prepared to face down any threat. Then, they saw Mad-Eye Moody and froze in place.

"Well, don't just stand there, get in here! Where were you lot when all the excitement was going on?" Moody immediately took charge and began ordering the squad around, much to their obvious relief.

In short order, statements had been taken from everyone, Dawlish had been swept off to St. Mungo's by an emergency team, and Cedric was repairing the shop windows one by one to practice his fine charm skills. Harry had offered to help, but had stopped just short of his wand when Moody yelled at him.

"Don't touch that, Potter! For all we know, you could bring another pack of those beasties back down on us!"

Harry had shrugged and obediently drawn back. Moody had a point, after all.

Finally, Cavendish returned from Ollivander's with Mr. Ollivander himself in tow. "Bit of trouble with one of my wands? Let me see, won't take a minute…" he started, then stopped with Moody's wand under his nose.

"You'll take a good look at that wand before you touch it, or I'll know the reason why," Moody growled. "We've good reason to think the Dementors were tracking on that particular wand, and it's already gotten one man Kissed today."

"Oh my, yes, well…let's see, then," Ollivander pulled out a silk handkerchief and gingerly picked up Harry's wand. "Holly and phoenix feather…Harry Potter's wand?" he asked, then nodded when Harry confirmed it. "Hello, Mr. Potter…I remember telling you that this wand would do great things, very great things, just like its brother wand…and judging by what I hear, I was quite correct. Still, attracting Dementors…" he trailed off. Turning, the ancient wizard brushed some debris off a counter and laid Harry's wand on another piece of cloth—velvet, this time—that he removed from another pocket. Positioning the wand carefully, using the silk to keep from touching it directly, he pulled his own wand and made several passes over the wand while muttering to himself.

"Well, now, that's very interesting," he said, drawing back from the wand. "I don't think I've ever seen anything quite like that, not in many years, at least."

"What?" Harry asked, curious to see if Ollivander would actually tell him the same things as his friend Little Jacque LeGrande.

"Mr. Potter, you are aware that the Ministry requires a tracking charm on every legal wand sold in this country, are you not?" When Harry nodded, Ollivander continued. "I'm picking up multiple charms on your wand in addition to that one, at least one of which seems to be an additional tracking charm, and another may be." He shook his head, then went on. "I really couldn't say without further tests, in better light than this…but I can tell you that the standard Ministry charm has been somehow tampered with, in a way that I can't identify immediately."

The moon-eyed wandmaker turned and looked directly at Harry. "Tell me, Mr. Potter…has anyone else had possession of your wand for any length of time recently? The reason I ask is that a modification of the Ministry charm is not something that could be done in just a few moments…it would require a goodly amount of time and effort, and could almost certainly not be done without your knowledge."

"Yes sir," Harry replied softly. "But…I'd rather not say who had my wand recently."

"Quite right," Moody said. "Ordinary precautions, you understand, Ollivander, I'm sure." Caught off guard by Moody's assertiveness, Ollivander nodded. "Good man. Now, about that wand box Cavendish was sent to fetch…." The one-eyed man held out his hand expectantly.

"Wha…oh, of course," Ollivander said, pulling a long, thin box from yet another pocket. Instead of his usual pasteboard, this one was of plain reddish wood, and he opened it to reveal a silk lining. "This should thoroughly isolate the wand when sealed…but you're sure you don't want me to take it back to my shop?" he asked.

"Not until it's checked by the Aurors," Moody said. "It's evidence now, and we can't have it tampered with. I'll just take it," he said, gingerly scooping Harry's wand up and placing it in the box. Snapping the box shut, he breathed a sigh of relief. "And that's that!" Nodding to Ollivander, he said "We'll probably have to have you look at it in a few days…assuming that someone from the Ministry doesn't strip all of the charms off of it…oh, and make sure you bill the Auror Division for the box and your services, there's a good man."

Clearly dismissed, Ollivander made his good-byes and left. Turning to Harry, Cedric and Remus, Moody said "Let's get going, before some idiot from the_ Prophet_ shows up, shall we?" And with that, they left the shop as fast as they could.

**A/N:** First Review **Shout Out!** to **Lazaros**, also to **InzanityRulz** for the idea of having Harry sue the Ministry (who controls the Dementors) for damages—lol, I hadn't thought about that, but if one of you wants to write it, feel free! **Athenakitty** continues to challenge me with every single review (lol)—when I make it big, she's gonna be hired as my editor, and the screaming matches will be EPIC (and make the product infinitely better). Hopefully, this chapter will answer a number of her questions.

**Next Chapter:** fallout from the battle, councils of war, who's targeting Harry with Dementors? And, we get to meet Harry's solicitor.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: **Fallout from the battle, councils of war, who's targeting Harry, and Harry's solicitor.

Disclaimer: Revenge is a dish best served cold.

**Chapter 28**

The first thing they did when they returned to Number 12, Grimmauld Place was to have a cup of tea. Thus fortified, they called a Council of War.

The second thing they did, even while they were still working their way through their first cups, was to call Polly Gallsworthy's office. He had encouraged them to call him for any emergency, and Harry, Cedric, Remus, Moody and Sirius were all in agreement that this certainly qualified. The response they received, however, was a bit unexpected.

Within the space of a few minutes, Gallsworthy himself had come through the floo along with Edward Spindle, Harry and Cedric's solicitor.

"Harry, my boy, you certainly don't do things by half, do you?" Gallsworthy had come through the floo laughing.

"Lord Potter, I've already had a call from the _Prophet_ asking for a statement," Spindle grinned, brushing the soot from his otherwise-immaculate robes. "What should I tell them…other than to go to hell, of course?"

Edward Spindle had worked with Polly Gallsworthy for nearly twenty years, and together they were one of the best—if not_ the_ best—solicitor/barrister teams in all of England. The two couldn't have been more different to the casual glance—Gallsworthy, tall, severe and imposing; Spindle short, rotund and jolly—but they both were brilliant in their fields, knew enough of the other's fields to know what they didn't know, and knew each other to a fare-thee-well. Also, each of them had a wicked sense of humor and hated loosing more than anything—and Harry and Cedric had taken to both of them immediately.

"Uh…okay?" Harry had answered, more than a bit overwhelmed by the tubby little whirlwind that was Edward Spindle.

"As my Lord wishes," Spindle replied, deadpan, causing Gallsworthy to roar with laughter.

"Eddie, between you and these young rogues, you'll be the death of me! The death, I say! Come on, someone said something about tea, I'm sure…" and the barrister headed out for the kitchen, the others still tow.

Harry managed to grab his solicitor's arm before he left the room. "Mr. Spindle, please…call me Harry."

"Only if you agree to call me Eddie, Lord Potter," the portly little man smiled up at the much younger man.

"Okay, then," Harry smiled back. "Oh, and Ced's first name is Cedric…uh, I guess you knew that," Harry blushed.

"I had some idea, yes," was the dry reply, but his eyes twinkled with good humor. "Now, I could use a cup of good Earl Grey myself, and I want to hear just what happened from someone who was actually in Flourish & Blotts this afternoon."

The telling of the tale itself took almost an hour. Spindle and Gallsworthy initially both sat quietly and listened, then went back and clarified almost everything that each of the participants had said. When it was finally over, the two attorneys put their heads together and muttered quietly over their copious notes.

Harry had been getting more and more morose as the interrogation—for that's what it felt like—went on. Finally, he stood and started moving aimlessly about the kitchen, first getting scones, then more tea, then back for more scones, then pulling out some biscuits, then making another pot of tea….

Cedric stood and cornered Harry just outside the pantry door.

"Hey, love," he said softly, his arms trapping Harry gently on either side. "Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that thick Gryffindor head of yours."

Harry just turned away but made no move to try to escape the almost-embrace.

"Harry, I know their questioning was…through, but that's their job. They had to do it so they can protect all of us." Cedric soothed.

Harry turned back and locked eyes with his boyfriend. "I know, I know," he sighed. "It's just tough, thinking about what happened to Dawlish. Do you really think the Dementors were after me?"

"You wand, probably, not you, love," Cedric nodded. "It makes too much sense. We know that your wand is charmed to the gills, and Dr. Latour took all of the charms off of your body…and he checks you for more charms every time we go back. So, I'm going to have to agree with Moody on this one."

"So…what are we going to do?" Harry asked, leaning slightly into Cedric's body. He wanted nothing more than to put his arms around the taller Hufflepuff and be held, but with so many new people there….

"Oi, you two, get a room!" Polly Gallsworthy yelled out from the table.

"Diggory, stop macking on Lord Potter and get your sorry 'puff arse back in here!" Eddie Spindle matched his volume as both of them laughed at the blushing boys.

"I wasn't macking on him," Cedric protested, leading Harry by the hand back to the table. "You lot interrupted me before I could get to the macking part,' he smirked.

"Cedric!" Harry gasped, blushing to the tips of his ears, and smacked his boyfriend.

"Oi, prat! I'm going to call my barrister on you, right now! I've been assaulted!" Cedric laughed.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you, Cedric," Eddie Spindle was never one to pass up a good opportunity. "All barristers, yours in particular, are a particularly slimy sort; undependable, unreliable, and of low moral character."

"As opposed to solicitors, who are generally dropped on their heads at birth—several times—as a requirement for their profession," Polly Gallsworthy said helpfully.

"I say, first off, we kill all the lawyers," Sirius chimed in, to a hearty 'hear, hear!' from both lawyers present.

"If you are all quite finished," Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. "We do need to decide several things in short order."

"Agreed," Mad-Eye Moody put in. "First, we've got to destroy Harry's wand right off…."

"No."

"Certainly not."

"NO!"

Several voices nixed that idea, the loudest being Harry's shout. After a quick glance around the table, Edward Spindle spoke up first.

"No, Alistor…and you should know better than that! That wand is vital evidence in the investigation that will surely follow today's attack. Destroy it, and you risk the chance of the DMLE never finding out just who's behind this attack…and probably the first attack on Lord Potter—excuse me, _Harry_—as well."

"So, you think the two are related, then?" Moody asked, leaning forward in his seat.

The tubby solicitor snorted, then turned to his partner. "Of course. Polly? Want to take this one?"

"Look at the facts, you lot. Not one but two freak attacks, never before happened but both targeted at the same person in the same general location?" The barrister put both of his large hands on the table and leaned back. "There's not a bookie in all of England that'd give you any sort of odds on that. No, given what you've told us…someone's found a way to target the Dementors on Harry's wand. There's nothing else that fits the facts as I see them."

For several long moments, no one spoke. Then, softly, Cedric asked the question that was uppermost on everyone's minds.

"So…who's sending Dementors after Harry?"

***

The next few minutes were spent in considering just who might have the classic triad of method, motive and opportunity to 'arrange' for Harry to be targeted by Dementors not once, but twice within less than two weeks time.

"I'm telling you, it's got to be Dumbledore!" Sirius raged, for the umpteenth time.

"Sirius, we don't know that for sure," Remus said, also for the umpteenth time. "And you know as well as any of us, accusing Dumbledore without conclusive proof would benefit no one!"

"What I don't understand is why would Dumbledore send the Dementors after Harry?" Cedric asked. The question had been bothering him for some few minutes now, but he had been reluctant to ask it out loud. "If he really believes that Harry is the only one who can kill the Dark Lord, then having Harry Kissed ought to be the last thing he wants."

"There is that, lad," Moody grudgingly agreed. "It just doesn't make sense for Dumbledore to want Harry kissed. The Ministry, maybe…if for no other reason than Harry keeps making them look like the fools they are. But not the Headmaster…." He shook his head in disgust.

"So, let's go back over the facts as we know them," Edward Spindle looked down at his notes. "Harry's wand has at least one tracking charm, and other charms as well, that we suspect Dumbledore of placing there. His wand also has Ollivander's memory charm, and the standard Ministry tracking charm…"

"That's got to be it!" Cedric sat straight up as inspiration struck. "Harry, you've been tracked by the Ministry before, right?" The Hufflepuff waited until his boyfriend nodded then went on excitedly. "And the Ministry tracks underage wizards through the tracking charm on their wands, right?" Here Moody, Lupin and the two attorneys nodded, while Sirius just looked thoughtful. "And the Ministry controls the Dementors, right? I mean, at least, in theory?" he finished, suddenly not as sure as he had been.

"By Merlin, the boy's right!" Polly Gallsworthy breathed. "It's the only thing that fits the facts…they've got the means, the motivation, and the method. But," he cautioned, raising one finger to emphasize his point. "It may fit the facts, but without proof, it's only speculation. So, that being the case…what do we do with it?"

"Go to the _Prophet_ and spill everything?" Sirius murmured.

"No, I don't think so," Spindle replied. "As things stand now, the fact that the Headmaster had your wand for so long would make it look like he was the one who planned the whole thing, Harry. So, unless you're willing to make…certain facts…known to the world at large, the only purpose a move like that would serve would be to discredit Dumbledore. Are you ready to do that?" he asked. He and Gallsworthy both knew of the prophecy, of course. Harry and Cedric had reluctantly decided to tell them (almost) everything, since their cooperation was going to be so crucial to the boy's plans. Of course, the attorneys were only told after each made a Wizard's Oath not to reveal their secrets.

"No," Harry said, definitely. "Especially since we don't think Dumbledore had anything to do with…this." He shook his head. "No, there's got to be a better way of handling this. Maybe…maybe Madam Bones?"

"An interesting idea, my boy, interesting indeed," Polly Gallsworthy said. "Certainly if there's one person in the Ministry we can depend on to be scrupulously honest, it's Millie Bones. And, as Head of Magical Law Enforcement, she's the one who ought to be investigating this."

"We'll have to turn over the wand to her, then," Moody said. "I can justify holding it until tomorrow, but not any later."

"And what should we do about the extra charms on it?" Remus put in. "If, as we suspect, Dumbledore placed the extra charms on it, won't Madam Bones' investigation reveal that, as well?"

"Probably," Edward Spindle nodded. "And, the consequences of that can't be good for the Chief Warlock's position. Oh, I'll wager that he'll have all manner of 'good' explanations for them ready and waiting, so I'm not going to loose any sleep over it, but still…we'll need to be ready for the fallout, whatever that may be." He looked around to see all the heads around the table nodding in agreement with him.

"I'm not really worried about Dumbledore right now," Sirius said flatly. "He put the charms there, now he's going to be found out. Caught with his fingers in the cookie jar, as it were."

"It could make life more difficult for Harry when he goes back to Hogwarts," Cedric worried out loud.

"More difficult than a possessed DADA teacher, a basilisk and the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Hardly," Harry snorted. "And what about you? You'll be going back, too. You may not worry about what Dumbles can do to you, but I do!" He crossed his arms and glared at Cedric, daring him to dispute his right to worry.

"I'd be careful there, Cedric," Spindle laughed. "He's a live one, no mistake!"

When Harry and Cedric both blushed and stammered denials, Spindle laughed even harder. "Oh, come on! When are you two going to just fess up? We'd all have to be blind to not notice the way you two behave when you're together, mooning over each other every time you think no one's looking. How long do you think that you're going to keep your relationship a secret once you're back at Hogwarts? One day? Two, if you're lucky? No, boys, best you better get ready for your little secret to get out now, because it…will…happen. And, as your solicitor, I'd be doing you a disservice if I didn't point out just when your bone-headed behaviors might get you in trouble."

"You…you know?" Cedric asked. Harry was still blushing but looking defiant, ready to strike out of anyone said anything he didn't like.

"Of course we knew, boys! Like Eddie said, we're not blind," Gallsworthy said, almost gently. "And really, you two needed to hear it here among friends. Eddie's also right about how much trouble you'll have keeping it a secret in a closed environment like Hogwarts. Well, without significant improvement in your acting skills, which I don't really see coming," he added, grinning. "You two might as well hire a brass band to march behind you, for all the subtlety you two can manage."

"The man's right, boys," Lupin smiled at them. "Only an idiot—or a blind man, of which Dumbledore is neither—could fail to recognize what you two are to each other. And, if half of what we suspect is true, he'll find a way to use it against you."

"Are we…that bad?" Harry asked, sheepishly. His question was thoroughly ruined by the way he looked over at Cedric when he asked.

"Pffft!" Moody made a very rude sound while everyone else just laughed. "That bad?" the one-eyed man mocked. "Potter, one of you walks into a room and the other lights up like _Lumos_! Yes, you're that bad!" Somehow, he managed to roll his normal and magical eyes at the same time, but in completely different directions. The effect was…different, to say the least. "So…since you two have about as much chance of staying in the closet as I do of sprouting wings, how are you going to manage it?"

"Dumbledore can't tell me who I can date," Harry bit out. "I'm legally of age, so that's not a problem, either."

"No, but he can forbid a relationship between a staff member and a student," Lupin said.

"Excuse me?" "What?" Cedric and Harry both wanted to know.

"Cedric, as an apprentice you'll technically be a junior staff member. Didn't Filius discuss having you teach a number of the first and second year classes?" the werewolf continued.

Cedric nodded thoughtfully, but Harry wasn't going to be stopped that easily. "I'm not in any first or second year classes, Remus. It shouldn't matter," he said.

"No, but you are in the fifth year classes, Harry," Cedric reached over and took Harry's hand in his own. No reason not to now, he thought. "And I can see Remus' point. If the Headmaster wants to push it, we'll have no choice but to…."

"Pack our bags and leave his school that very day," Harry said, daring anyone else to dispute him.

"Well, that's one way to deal with it!" Sirius laughed.

"If I could offer a suggestion?" Edward Spindle broke in, smiling. "I would suggest that you make it a non-issue before you return to Hogwarts."

"You've got some idea about that, Eddie," Gallsworthy said. "I know that look. Come on, spill it!"

The tubby little wizard shifted in his seat and beamed at the two boys. "We've got to give a statement to the _Daily Prophet_ about what happened today anyway…why not use the opportunity to slip in something to the effect that you might be more than friends?"

"I'm…not sure I'm comfortable with that idea," Cedric began, looking at Harry.

"I know I'm not," Harry said. "It's not that I'm ashamed of the git, or anything," he beamed at his boyfriend, "but there's just so much against us already…and we all know that relationships like ours," that was as close as he could come to naming it out loud, "are…not exactly welcome in either muggle or wizarding world."

"I'm certainly not going to change my feelings toward the little prat," Cedric smiled back, squeezing Harry's hand gently. "But I had hoped to let my parents know some other way than having them read it in the _Prophet_."

"I understand, boys, really I do. But, I think that you might be passing up a golden opportunity here…after all, you've both saved the day—again, for Harry—and the media will be all over you for that." Spindle said.

Harry sighed, and looked at Cedric, who was worrying on his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I…see. Can we at least have a few minutes to think about it?" he asked.

"Certainly, certainly…why don't we do this? You and Cedric take a few minutes, go into the library and talk about it. While you're gone, Polly, I and the rest of us will start working out a statement for the_ Prophet_. All right?" Spindle suggested.

Nodding, Harry and Cedric both stood up and left the room, leaving a thoughtful group behind them.

Finally, Mad-Eye spoke up. "Bollocks. Nice kids, both of them, but their situation's totally bollixed up. Don't see any good way to deal with this, myself."

"Alistor, I agree that it's a lot to put out to the public right now, but I can't overstate the opportunity we've got here. Surprise! The Boy-Who-Lived is a shirt-lifter and a poof! So what? He—and his boyfriend both—are _powerful_ shirt-lifters, and they just worked together—again—to save the day! The only better time I can think of to 'out' themselves would be right after they killed the Dark Lord…and I seriously doubt that those two can keep how they feel about each other a secret for that long." Spindle leaned back in his chair.

"They are something to watch, aren't they?" Sirius asked proudly. "Actually, the two of them remind me of James and Lily…well, except that Lily filled a pullover better…OW!," that got him smacked by Lupin, "after they quit fighting and finally realized that they were actually in love. They lit up around each other just like Harry and Cedric do…does my heart good to see it, actually. Merlin knows Harry's due for a love like that."

"Be that as it may," Gallsworthy said. "Sooner or later they'll have to come clean, and it's our job—all of us, here," and heads nodded in agreement, "—to see to it that it hurts them as little as possible. Now, who's got ideas about that?"

And the discussion went on from there.

**A/N:** **Darshu** gets the first review Shout Out! Hopefully, this chapter will answer a few questions, as well as being necessary plot for the next few posts. Be warned: the next few chapters get a little schmoopy and sentimental.

**Next Chapter:** Cedric and Harry meet the Parents…and Harry has a very special request for Amos Diggory. A special **Shout Out!** is waiting for the first person to correctly guess what it is…!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: **Cedric and Harry meet the parents, and Harry has a very special request to make of Amos Diggory. A Moment Of Truth for all concerned. WARNING: honest feelings and ancient wizarding traditions!

Disclaimer: Mr. Chairman, I choose to plead the Fifth Amendment, on the grounds that my testimony might prove to be self-incriminatory.

**Chapter 29**

Cedric followed Harry into the library and pushed the door closed behind him. He didn't bother locking or silencing the door; figuring at it would be, at best, a waste of effort. He followed Harry to the divan and sat beside him, for once separated from the other boy by several inches.

They sat in silence for several minutes before either of them worked up the courage to speak.

"So." Harry said.

"So." Cedric answered.

Another silent minute passed, then Cedric Diggory suddenly found himself wrapped in the arms of an agitated Gryffindor.

"I don't care, I don't care," Harry kept repeating, his head buried in Cedric's neck.

"I know, love, I know…and I don't care either…it's just…" Cedric couldn't go any further.

"But what?" Harry raised up and eyed his boyfriend dangerously. "You're not ashamed of…us, are you?"

"Merlin, no!" Cedric laughed…and if it sounded a touch hysterical even to him, well then, that's how he was feeling. "It's just…." He shook his head.

"Out with it, prat!" Harry growled, his eyes flashing.

"My parents! All right? I'm terrified to tell my parents!" Cedric yelled, then pulled Harry to him. "It was one thing to face Sirius, and Remus, and even Moody, but…Harry, it's my Mum and Dad!" he half-sobbed.

"Oh, Ced," Harry, instantly mollified, rubbed his boyfriend as he tried to soothe the Hufflepuff. "Love, are you happy with me?" he asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

"What?!? Harry, are you joking? Of _course_ I'm happy with you, _being_ with you…I love you, you stupid git! How can you even ask that?" Cedric was angry and upset that Harry would even ask him that, and showed it by the way he pulled back from Harry's embrace.

Harry resisted Cedric's pull back with all of his new strength. "Good, you great thumping lout, because I'm happy with you, too. Now, I know that my friends…and others…are going to give me all manner of grief when word gets out that I'm dating a Hufflepuff," he grinned cheekily when Cedric scowled at him for that, "but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

"Oh, well, I didn't realize that I was such a great sacrifice for a Gryffindor like you," Cedric griped back half-heartedly.

"Overall, I think it's worth it," Harry smiled, then reached out to caress Cedric's face. "So, since Eddie Spindle's probably right, I think we ought to follow his plan."

"But, Harry…I don't want my parents to find out about…us…in the _Prophet_," Cedric looked close to tears. "I know we can't keep our relationship a secret, but still…."

"Cedric, love, you just leave everything to me," Harry smiled broadly, then gently disengaged from his boyfriend and stood up. "Now, where does Sirius hide the floo powder around here?"

"Harry! No!" Cedric wailed, when he finally realized just what his boyfriend was up to.

Unfortunately, by the time Cedric recovered from his shock enough to stop him, Harry already had the fire going.

***

"Mum Diggory? It's Harry! Are you there?"

"Harry? Is that you? AMOS! HARRY'S ON THE FLOO!"

"Coming, Dear!"

"Mum Diggory, can Cedric and I come through for just a few minutes? We need to talk with you about something important."

"Of course, Harry, dear…Amos told me about what happened earlier today, are you well? Is Cedric all right?" Anna Diggory was already in her nightrobes and slippers, but Harry was practically family, after all.

Harry stepped out of the fireplace and dusted himself off. "Oh, we're both quite well, fortunately. Cedric's right behind me, I think…I'm sorry to floo so late, but, well…we've a bit of a problem, and I wanted to talk to you and Amos about it before you saw it in the _Prophet_ in the morning."

"Oh, pish, dear…it's still early, I just came in from a day with the girls and decided to throw this old thing on. Can I get you tea? Have you two had supper? Oh, hello, Cedric, dear…Harry was just saying you had something you wanted to talk with your father and me about." Anna Diggory hugged her son, then Harry, then snapped her fingers for their house elf. "Wobley! Fritch!"

Wobley, one of the Diggory house elves, arrived with a pop. "Yes, Missy?" he asked.

"Tea for us all, Wobley, please…and some bread, butter and biscuits for the boys, I think."

Nodding, Wobley popped out just as Amos Diggory entered the room. "Cedric…Harry! My, my look at both of you. Heroes again, if half of what I heard today can be believed! And Harry…I swear on Merlin's beard, you've grown another three inches! Be taller than Ced before too long if you don't slow down, you will!"

"Oh, Amos, shush! Look, you've made Harry blush. Harry, you and Cedric just sit right down here, Wobley'll be back just any minute with our tea, and then you can tell us all about what happened in the Alley today."

"Now, Anna, at least let the boys sit down and have their tea before you start with the third degree…Cedric, I heard there were at least a dozen Dementors that attacked today, any truth to that?"

Cedric and Harry both smiled at the Diggorys. Clearing his throat, Cedric answered, figuring that it was best to answer their questions before discussing…the other thing. "Dad, we only fought six inside Flourish & Blotts…I don't have any idea about how many more there might have been."

"We were actually in the back of the shop when the attack started," Harry picked up smoothly, making good eye contact with both of the parents Diggory as he told the tale. "Cedric had just agreed to help me with some remedial work in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes…he's so good at them, and until recently I never had much interest in them, you see…" he paused, smiling, waiting just a tic….

"Right you are, Harry, Ced's always been good with the bookwork, almost a Ravenclaw he is," Amos Diggory picked up his cue right on schedule.

"I've always said Cedric reminded me of my own father," Anna Diggory chimed in, just as Harry expected her to. "Papa was a Ravenclaw, and at the top of his class, too," she smiled at both boys.

Wobley popped back in and quietly began distributing tea cups while the other kept talking.

"Anyway," Harry went on, "thank you, Wobley…we were in the back of the shop talking when Mad-Eye Moody—he was in the front of the shop, you see, I'm not allowed out without an escort, security, you understand—he gave the alarm." Harry looked as earnest as he could while Cedric's parents nodded their understanding. They had already had the 'Harry's security' briefing, and seemed to understand that it was to keep Harry away from the Death Eaters. "Well, Mad-Eye put up a ward while Cedric got me to a safe position against the wall—he kept me from being trampled by the other customers—then an auror squad arrived, led by Auror Dawlish." Harry beamed at Cedric again during the 'got me to a safe position' part, making Amos and Anna both preen with pride in their son. Harry could just hear Amos' voice around the water cooler the next day—'my boy, Cedric, protecting the Boy-Who-Lived!'

"Dawlish…Dawlish…" Amos was thinking hard. "Merlin's ghost, wasn't that the idiot auror who arrested you last week? Why on earth did they send him? I thought he had been put on suspension," he said, a confused look on his face.

"No, dear, I think he was only suspended for three days…that's what the _Prophet_ reported," Anna corrected her husband, who nodded.

"I didn't know they had suspended him," Harry said honestly. "Anyway, he thought I was threatening him, so he _Accio'd_ my wand…."

"What?!? He thought you were threatening him? You're the bloody Boy-Who-Lived? Why on earth would he think something…?" Amos Diggory burst out, then paused, thought, and went on in a softer tone. "Well, it's Dawlish." He sighed. "Not the sharpest quill, that one…and can hold a grudge until it gets old and gray. Harry, did you threaten him?"

"No!" Harry insisted. "I was pointing towards the front of the shop with my wand when he summoned it…then, he tried to arrest me for threatening an Auror…."

"And that's when Mad-Eye called all three aurors to the front of the shop, just before the Dementors broke through his wards," Cedric jumped in. The less said about Dawlish's behavior, the better, he thought.

"So…Dawlish and the others went to help Mad-Eye fight off the Dementors? And Dawlish had Harry's wand? But, dears…then, how...?" Anna wanted to know.

"Mad-Eye cast his Patronus at one Dementor, and the others attacked Dawlish," Cedric said. "The other two aurors couldn't manage a Patronus, so…" he shrugged.

"I pulled out my spare wand and cast it, along with Cedric and Remus," Harry finished.

"Spare wand? Well, then…good lad!" Amos laughed. "Might have known you'd have a spare, especially hanging around old 'Constant Vigilance' Moody. Well, that explains it—word in the Ministry is that you cast a Patronus wandlessly, but of course I knew that had to be rubbish."

"But, Harry…you, and my Cedric, and this Remus Lupin…" Anna was clutching her chest anxiously. "If the aurors were down, and Mad-Eye was fighting another Dementor…."

"Mom, Harry's Patronus alone has destroyed a half-dozen Dementors all by itself—with the three of us, the Dementors didn't know what hit them." Cedric smiled.

"But…Dawlish was Kissed, wasn't he?" Cedric's mother was still on the verge of swooning.

"We don't know…they took him to St. Mungo's and we haven't been able to find out anything, yet," Harry said. Of course, they also hadn't bothered to check, but he decided to leave that particular item out of the discussion.

"And this Remus Lupin? Isn't he the werewolf that taught at Hogwarts for a year before being sacked?" Amos demanded.

"Yes, he is," Harry said, grimly. "He was one of my father's best friends…and my mother's too…while they were at Hogwarts, and he'd be my godfather if not for the Ministry's stupid laws. He's also been the best DADA teacher I've had…and he's the one who taught me the Patronus charm. He's also one of the few people I trust absolutely…other than Cedric, that is."

Amos and Anna Diggory both sat back, surprised. Even at the beginning of the summer, before his growth spurt, Harry had been a force to be reckoned with when angered. Now, larger and more muscular but no less intense, when he gave someone a ringing endorsement, people tended to take notice. Suddenly, both of Cedric's parents found themselves reevaluating what they had heard about one particular werewolf.

"Well, then," Anna began, a little shakily. "All three of you cast the Patronus charm—Cedric, I didn't know you knew it, but I'm glad you do—and then what?"

"Remus and Harry have been working with me, mum, that's how I know it. And, after we cast the charm, it was pretty much all over." He smiled at his mother, trying to reassure her.

"Well, thank you boys…now I'll have the straight dope and not have to rely on whatever gets printed in the _Prophet_," Amos smiled. "Have you talked to them yet, or were you planning on making a statement? The press will be gagging for something…anything from either one of you, you know."

Harry just nodded. "We know, but thanks, Amos." He smiled at the older man, and Amos beamed back. "Our solicitor is working on a statement right now, so it will probably be in tomorrow morning's paper." He took a deep breath. "That's actually the reason we came over this evening," Harry went on as Cedric stiffened by his side. "On the advice of our solicitor, there's going to be something else mentioned in our statement to the _Prophet_, and we wanted you to hear it from us first."

"Harry, Cedric…what is it? Are either of you in some kind of trouble?" Anna asked gently.

"Whatever it is, you can count on our support, Harry, you know that," Amos added, thumping the arm of his chair for emphasis.

"We know, Amos, and thank you," Harry said softly. "That's why we…Cedric and I…want to tell you face to fact that…we're together." He sat there, face calm, eyes shining, and looked from one of his boyfriend's parent's faces to the other.

Anna's eyebrows climbed her forehead but she didn't move otherwise. Amos just sat there, looking confused for a moment.

"Together, Harry? Well, of course you're together…you're mates, after all; went on vacation together, training together to fight the Dark Lord…" he trailed off as Harry reached out and took Cedric's hand.

"No, Amos, it's much more than that…your son means more to me than anything, or anyone, and I wanted you to know how I feel about him…and, I hope he feels the same way about me."

"Cedric?" At his mother's whispered question, Cedric raised his face, met her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, Mum…I feel the same way about Harry," he said softly.

"Cedric…you can't mean…not _together_ together, not like that?" Amos Diggory had gone white as a sheet.

Cedric couldn't speak, so he just nodded. Harry, though, straightened up and regarded Amos calmly.

"Amos Diggory, heed me! I, Harry James Potter, Lord and Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, do hereby beg and crave of you your permission to formally court and to woo your son, named Cedric Thomas Diggory, whom I would take unto my heart and House as helpmate and spouse. I ask this boon of you as his father, and as head of this House of Diggory."

As Harry's clear, strong baritone rang out, everyone in the room felt his magic swirl around them. The ancient words of his formal request to court—words at least a thousand years old, and most likely never before spoken to the Head of a minor house like Diggory before—both chilled and thrilled Cedric's parents to the very marrow in their bones.

"Harry, I…I don't know…" Amos stuttered, then fell silent, the impact of what he had just heard overwhelming him.

"Know ye this, Amos Diggory, Head of the House Diggory…I offer you alliance between your House and Mine, and more. Your child shall be protected by my sword and shield, his honor shall be mine own; my magic pledged to him and our children so long as life remains in my body, and ever after by mine heirs, vassals, allies and assigns." Again, ancient words rolled off Harry's tongue, the language of pure blood culture that both Amos and Anna had studied but never imagined hearing spoken aloud, much less to them about their son.

"Children, Harry?" Anna said, her voice very small.

"Children, Mum Diggory," Harry smiled, the forbidding Lord and Head of a Most Noble and Ancient House vanished in an instant. "My friends in Paris assure me that Cedric and I can indeed have our own children…and your grandchildren." His smile became blinding. "Of course, I have to defeat a Dark Lord…but after that, I want at least seven."

"Seven! That's an entire bloody Quidditch team!" Amos burst out with a laugh, then immediately became severe again.

"Harry Potter, are you telling me that you've made my son a shirt-lifter?"

"Dad, no!" Cedric gasped. "Harry didn't…I mean…" he stammered, looking down at his feet.

"Amos!" Anna said sharply.

"No, Anna…I want to hear it from Cedric. Son, did Harry…did this boy…?"

Cedric Diggory took a deep breath and felt his boyfriend—damned Gryffindor, anyway—squeeze his hand in reassurance. Then, he lifted his head, locked his eyes with his father and spoke.

"Dad, Harry didn't…hasn't…done anything to me that I didn't want. And, no, we haven't done anything yet, except snog…" he realized he was about to start rambling, so he took another deep breath. "Harry didn't 'make' me anything, Dad. I love him, and I think he loves me. If that makes me a shirt-lifter, or a poofter, then…well, those are just names." He shuddered, then drew more strength from the hand clasped in his own. "Mum…Dad…I'd very much like it if you'd give Harry the permission he wants. But, if you don't feel that you can…then you need to know that we're going to be together anyway, and as soon as Harry is old enough I plan to ask him to handfast with me."

Amos Diggory just sat there, stunned, thinking furiously. His son…a poof with the Boy-Who-Lived? Children? Well, he'd heard rumors…. And Harry…no, _Lord Potter_…he'd all but offered to bring the entire family under his protection, and with the Dark Lord returned that was not something to take likely. Then, there was that archaic declaration and request he had made…Merlin, Circe and Morgana! Where had the boy learned that? Of course, he could say no…but when it got out (and it would) that a powerful Lord had invoked the old forms and been rebuffed by him…oh, no, that wouldn't do, not over a matter as trifling and insignificant as them both being men. And just look at them…Harry-sodding-Potter was looking at his son—HIS SON—like Cedric had hung the moon and a good deal of the stars. Was he enough of a fool to face down the boy—no, young man, now—who had fought the Dark Lord to a stand still? Was he?

Amos licked his lips and cleared his throat, playing for time. But, he realized, what choice did he really have? Agree, and gain a Lord for a son-in-law (and he knew full well that his wife already thought of Harry as a second son) or refuse, and still get a Lord for a son-in-law, with an angry wife, upset son and irritated Lord son-in-law to boot!

"Harry…Lord Potter, I mean…As Head of the House Diggory—and as Cedric's father—I give you my leave and blessing to court and to woo my son…on one condition," he said, as smiles broke out all around.

"And that condition is?" Harry asked, his face all seriousness.

Amos just smiled. "I don't mind having my very own Quidditch team of grandchildren, mind you…but I don't want the first one to come along for at least five years!" He turned to his wife, and nodded. "My Anna is much too young to be a grandmother just quite yet."

Later that night, after the boys had gone, Amos Diggory congratulated himself once again on his quick thinking and his silver tongue. All in all, it seemed that he had said the right things to make his entire family happy.

Fancy that!

**A/N: Sliverone3** gets the first review **Shout Out!** (and an _ack!_ back!). Don't worry **Lazaros**, the boys have a plan. Yes, **Darshu**, you got a **Shout Out!**...and now another one. **Semper paratis**, I'm glad you like schmoopy…here's some more (with more to come, I assure you). Yes, **WiCkEdLiTtLeReD**, sometimes the typos slip by…these old eyes aren't what they once were. Yes, **athenakitty**, it'd be funny…but right now, I'm not thinking 'accidental'. Hmm, **ElvinMagic**, interesting thought, and something like that probably will happen…even though that particular wand won't be Harry's primary one any more. Oh, **Midnight Angel of Love**, we likeses the story stalkers, we does. **Icystorm**, I'm glad you liked "Ways to Cheese", hopefully you'll see this **Shout Out!** **Ladywatertiger**, glad you like it…and yes, there will be more cliffys in future! And to anybody who reviewed the last chapter and I missed you, sorry sorry sorry.

Yes, I realize that 'formal courtship' requests and announcements aren't in the canon…but considering just how hidebound and tradition-mired pure blood Wizarding culture is, wouldn't you be surprised if there wasn't something like this? I would, so I created my own. Isn't fanfic wonderful? *snicker* If I had to speculate, I'd propose that there would be several different 'levels' of formality; depending on the status and rank levels of the Houses (and persons) involved, advantage of the proposal (up or down), etc. In this fic, Harry used the most formal of the forms between persons and Houses of equal rank, which (considering just how far socially his House is above the Diggorys) could be either extremely insulting or terribly flattering. Since the Diggorys know (and already love) Harry, the insulting possibility never occurred to them. Well, that and he was sitting there holding Ced's hand and giving him the moon-eyes….

One more thing: ABSOLUTELY NOBODY commented on Harry's method of making sure that Cedric had a happy thought. *sigh* *puts back of hand to forehead and swoons* You stay up all night, wracking your brains for JUST the right turn of phrase to use.... *sigh* *clutches pearls* Oh, the plight of the poor author, nobody notices, nobody cares.... *sigh*

Okay, was that pitiful enough? *snicker*

**Next Chapter:** Confession time for Harry, and the morning paper arrives!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: **Harry has to fess up, and Molly Weasley reads the _Prophet_. Things go downhill from there. The Headmaster has his breakfast…and morning paper.

Disclaimer: Be what you would seem to be -- or, if you'd like it put more simply -- Never imagine yourself not to be otherwise than what it might appear to others that what you were or might have been was not otherwise than what you had been would have appeared to them to be otherwise.

**Chapter 30**

Harry and Cedric returned to Number 12, Grimmauld Place to find Remus waiting for them in the library.

"We figured that you'd be back soon, so both Polly and Eddie are still here. How did it go with Cedric's parents?" he asked. As if I couldn't guess from the smiles, he thought to himself.

"It went well," Cedric started, but he was cut off by a bouncy Gryffindor.

"Remus, Amos and Anna gave me permission to court and woo Cedric…they as good as said I can handfast him when we're both old enough, but they don't want grandchildren for at least five years 'cause Amos says Anna's too young to be a grandmother, which is fine with me 'cause Sirius said basically the same thing, but I still want at least seven for a Quidditch team and maybe more…"

Remus and Cedric just laughed and headed for the kitchen, Harry trailing along behind them, still happily rattling along.

"Well, judging from the sounds coming down the hallway, I'd venture that it went well," Sirius snarked as they entered.

"Congratulate me, Sirius…I'm going to be wooing Cedric now, officially," Harry crowed, throwing his arms around his godfather's neck and squeezing tightly.

"Urk…gerroff, you're choking me!" Sirius gasped, prying his godson off of his windpipe. "Congratulations, Prongslet…and Cedric," he said, turning to the smiling Hufflepuff. Sirius' demeanor immediately turned sad and somber. "Mr. Diggory, you have my profound condolences for your recent misfortune…Ow!" he yelped, smacked on both sides by Harry and Remus. "No fair! No fair!" he whinged, getting absolutely no sympathy whatsoever.

"Congratulations, Harry, Cedric, from both Polly and me," Edward Spindle was smiling broadly. "We heard you call out the Diggory's house when you floo'd out…may we assume that you two went and discussed…_things_ with them?"

"You may indeed, Mr. Spindle," Cedric took his seat, still smiling. "Actually, Harry shocked us all, I think. He asked my father for permission to formally court and woo me…and he used the old pureblood ritual form when he did." Noticing how that got everyone's attention, even Moody's, he went on. "I don't think Dad or Mum ever expected to hear those words spoken, especially not to me…but Dad said yes, as Head of House Diggory."

"Indeed," Eddie Spindle and Polly Gallsworthy shared a look, then Gallsworthy nodded fractionally to Spindle, who went on. "We had drawn up a preliminary statement, based on where we surmised you had gone and what you might be doing…but this puts things in an entirely new light."

"It most certainly does," Gallsworthy said. "We're going to have to hurry to make the deadline for tomorrow's morning edition…but we've got to get this in there, somehow, someway. Don't you agree, Eddie?"

"Oh, absolutely," Spindle nodded. "The only question is how best to do it to maximize your favorable publicity. Hmm," he mused, looking off into space for a moment or two. "How about this? We use the statement about the attack as written, but we add a phrase or two about how close these two are, or how they mutually support and respect each other…something like that. At the same time, we post a formal announcement of a Proposed Courtship…using the oldest, most archaic and obscure pureblood formulas we can lay our hands on…to run in tomorrow's issue. If we do this right, the news of Harry's Courtship will also make the front page, so they'll be at least two positive articles—the morning edition story about today's attack, and our statement to the press—and the courtship announcement that hits the public in the morning. Then, tomorrow afternoon, we start leaking rumors about these two, and hold a press conference in a day or so."

"There's a book on Noble Wizarding Courtship rituals in the library," Harry added, then blushed when everyone turned to stare at him. "I, er, may have done a bit of research over the last few days, when everyone else was, er, busy, I guess."

"And is that where you found the wording of the request you put to my father, _Lord_ Potter?" Cedric asked, his eyes narrowing to slits. "One might think that terribly presumptuous of you, memorizing ancient courtship rituals without asking me for my opinion."

"Er…maybe?" Harry said sheepishly. "Um…I didn't think you'd mind?" The Boy-Who-Lived just sat there, not moving under his boyfriend's glare until finally Cedric couldn't hold it any longer.

"Prat! Had the whole thing worked out already…and me scared half to death to talk to my parents!" Cedric reached out and mussed Harry's hair vigorously. "Remind me to spank you later, cheeky," he grinned.

"Oh…_spankies_…we likeses spankies, yes we do," Harry said in a sing-song voice.

"Oi! Not in front of the godfather!" Sirius laughed at their antics.

"If you two are _quite_ finished," Polly Gallsworthy sniffed to hide his chuckles. "I think that my distinguished partner has the beginnings of a good plan. If you two are agreeable, then he and I will take care of the initial releases and press conferences—we'll have to hold one tomorrow, I'll handle that one, no need for you two to be there—and contact you two tomorrow afternoon to set a date for your interview."

"Interview?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry," Eddie Spindle put in easily. "Nothing to worry about…but you and Cedric will need to give an interview to selected members of the press within a few days. Either Polly or I will be there," he quickly reassured them as both boys went white with anxiety, "and we'll make sure that whoever gets selected has been thoroughly briefed on what they can and can't ask," he finished.

"Absolutely," Polly Gallsworthy said firmly. "Harry, I know that you especially have good reason to be concerned, after the hatchet job that Rita Skeeter did on you last year…I promise you, she won't be allowed anywhere near the room when we do this!"

Thus reassured, Harry and Cedric both nodded, content to let their advisors do their jobs.

"What about Harry's wand?" Remus wanted to know.

"It'll have to see Madam Bones tomorrow…I'll handle that myself," Mad-Eye Moody said. "Probably best to leave it here in Ollivander's box, behind the wards and Fidelius."

"Moody, I'd feel better if you stayed here tonight," Sirius said solemnly. "We've got plenty of room, and I'm sure we can find you anything you'll need…please, for all of our sakes, stay here." What he didn't say was that he and Remus were concerned for the old aurors safety if he returned to his home—after all, he'd been ambushed there a year ago.

The grizzled man thought for a second, then agreed. "All right, can't say that I object to it…strength in numbers and all that."

"Oh, Mr. Spindle? Mr. Gallsworthy?" Harry spoke up, suddenly thinking of something.

"Yes, Harry?" Eddie answered.

"I told Cedric's parents that I used a spare wand to cast the Patronus…Amos said that rumors were going around the Ministry that I cast it wandlessly, and that was the best idea I could come up with on such short notice.

"Brilliant, Harry!" Polly said, and Eddie quickly agreed.

"Bloody hell, that's spot on, Potter!" Moody looked like he was about to burst with happiness. "Not a lie, probably would even hold up under Veritiserum, but hides your true talents at the same time. Good thinking, lad!"

"Indeed, Harry," Spindle concurred with his partner and Moody. "I'll make sure that little detail gets put into the press release, and if Alistor here," he looked at Mad-Eye, who nodded, "will mention the same thing to Madam Bones in passing, then I'm sure we'll have no trouble with it."

"What about explaining where Harry got the wand, and when?" Remus asked. "I'm just trying to play devil's advocate, you understand," he said quickly. "I just think it'd be best if we had all our stories worked out ahead of time."

"Quite right," Gallsworthy nodded. "How about this: Harry picked up an extra wand during his travels…."

"In Japan," Harry said firmly. "I got it in Japan."

"Very well…you picked it up in Japan, and took to carrying it as a precaution. Do you have a spare wand…or even better, something that looks like a wand, but really isn't…from Japan?" Gallsworthy asked.

Cedric nodded at once. "Yes, we picked up several sets of chopsticks to use as back-to-school gifts for our friends. We can use one, or even both of a set of them as a 'spare wand'."

"They're really pretty, and look very 'Japanese'," Harry added.

"Just the thing, then!" Polly beamed. "We won't be letting anyone get near enough to see it's not really a wand…in fact, I intend to do everything possible to keep anyone from ever seeing it, since it's not any of their business, but just in case, Harry, don't let anyone touch it. So, Dawlish was foolish enough to take your wand—and that's another suit just waiting, false accusation by an auror—but fortunately you had your spare."

"What about the Ministry's tracking charm requirement?" Sirius asked, beating Remus by fractions of a second.

Edward Spindle just smirked while Polly Gallsworthy snorted. "What of it? It wasn't used before you achieved your majority, and they can't even prove that you carried it before today. Just owning an unregistered wand isn't a crime, especially if it was purchased as a souvenir, and if Fudge wants to push it, I'll have his guts for garters before any kind of court." He sat back, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Not to mention what the court of public opinion would do to him," Spindle picked up the conversation. "Charge Harry Potter with the crime of carrying a wand that he used to save people's lives? Please," he waved his hand. "Not even Cornelius Fudge is _that_ stupid."

There seemed to be general agreement all around on the last point. And, since no one could think of anything else they needed to cover ("but rest assured, Harry, we'll remember it tomorrow—but Polly and I will handle it" Eddie Spindle had said), the meeting broke up.

***

Not much later, an exhausted Harry and Cedric snuggled down in their bed. Both were so absolutely drained by the day that they had even foregone brushing Harry's hair. After only a few soft kisses, both settled down for a well-earned rest.

Cedric was almost asleep when he heard a soft voice from somewhere around his chest.

"Ced?"

"Yes, love?"

"You know I was serious early, don't you"

"Mmm? When?"

"At your parents…what I asked your dad about."

Cedric paused and thought carefully before he answered. "Harry, love, I just assumed…I mean, I won't hold you to it, or anything, but…" he hesitated, then sighed. "I know you probably said that just to make things easier for me, with my parents and all, but I do hope that someday…."

Harry propped himself up on one elbow so that he could stare straight into Cedric's eyes.

"Cedric Diggory, do you accept my suit?"

"Ha…huh?"

"Cedric Diggory. Do…you…accept…my…suit?"

"Harry? Are you asking…?"

"I'm only going to say this one more time: Cedric Diggory, do you accept my suit?"

"Uh…yeah?"

"Then, Cedric Diggory of the House Diggory, will you handfast with me?"

"Harry! You can't mean…."

"Cedric Diggory, I am the Lord and Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House, and I'll thank you not to tell me what I mean. Will you handfast with me?"

"Harry, you know I love you, but you…we're still young, and…."

"Cedric Diggory, _listen to me_. Will you handfast with me? Not tomorrow, or the day after, but at some time in the foreseeable future?"

"Harry, I…I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, you great thumping prat, then kiss me."

"Yes, you great thumphhnnng." Cedric's words were cut off by Harry's lips sealing on his, followed shortly thereafter by the tongue that would not be denied entrance into his mouth.

Some time later, a dazed Cedric Diggory was once again drifting off to sleep when he heard a very self-assured voice from somewhere around his chest.

"If you think for one moment that you're getting out of this relationship—now or at any time in the future—then you had just better think again, Mr. Diggory. You are mine, understand? Now, cuddle me properly so that I can go to sleep."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Good answer, my love."

And that was the end of _that_ conversation.

***

The next morning's _Daily Prophet_ created a bit of a stir.

Just a bit.

"HARRY POTTER SAVES THE DAY—AGAIN!" screamed the main headline, while the secondary headline proclaimed "Lord Potter to Court Cedric Diggory", both of them above the fold.

True to their words, Spindle and Gallsworthy had made sure that there was plenty of good press about the boys—mostly Harry, but Cedric got his share—to soften the blow of their courtship announcement. The _Prophet_ had obviously done their homework…or, at least bothered to interview a couple of people who had actually been in the shop at the time…because there were several 'facts' in the story that hadn't been included in the press release Edward Spindle had run up.

Remus was amused by the fact that he was only mentioned as 'another wizard' despite being clearly described in the press release as a 'former Hogwarts DADA professor and long-time friend of the Potter family'.

Sirius did his part by asking Remus for basically everything in the kitchen at breakfast that morning.

"Oh, Mr. Another Wizard, sir? Could you pass the jam, please?"

"More tea, Another Wizard?"

"If Another Wizard would only pass the butter, please?"

This continued on for several minutes while Harry and Cedric just snickered, even lasting through Molly Weasley's explosion into the kitchen. The Weasley matron came out of the floo ranting, raving, crying, sobbing and berating all and sundry (especially Harry) for (a) leaving the house (b) buying school supplies (c) attracting Dementors (d) fighting off said Dementors (e) making statements to the press (f) being homosexual (g) being 'together' (h) not telling her (i) having a solicitor (j) having a solicitor issue a press release (k) not talking to the press directly (l) talking to the press at all (m) not doing what Dumbledore said (n) corrupting Harry [this to Cedric] (o) allowing himself to be corrupted by Cedric [this to Harry] (p) betraying Ginny (q) betraying all Wizardkind by being 'that way' (r) how could they? (s) it was all Dumbledore's fault, anyway, leaving Harry with those horrible muggles (t) whatever were they to do (u) they should issue a retraction IMMEDIATELY, no, (v) they should SUE the _Prophet_, that was the only way, she just knew that (w) it wasn't true, Harry just couldn't be like her Charlie, (x) it just wasn't FAIR (y) why didn't anyone ever listen to HER? because (z) if they had only asked HER she would have been glad to do their shopping for them and they wouldn't have had to leave the house and….

"Molly…_Molly_…_**Molly**_…_**MOLLY!**_" Sirius finally screamed, interrupting the rant.

"Oh, Sirius," she sobbed. "I just don't know…I just don't know…whatever shall we do?"

"Molly, dear Molly," Sirius said comfortingly, moving to place an arm around the crying woman gently. "At least we know who's at fault here," he said, smirking.

"Oh? Who, Sirius? Who?" Molly's head snapped up, her eyes flashing as she began gathering herself to bring her wrath down on the guilty party.

Sirius wiped the smirk off his face before Molly could see it, fixing an expression of somber contemplation firmly in place.

"I blame…Another Wizard." He said, then moved away and resumed his seat at the head of the table.

Molly just sat there, confused, while Harry and Cedric howled with laughter and Remus looked up from the _Prophet_ at the snickering Lord Black.

"Mr. Padfoot?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, Mr. Moony?" Sirius chuckled, fighting hard to hold in his laughter.

"Mr. Padfoot should remember just who it was that convinced Prongs Jr. of the inadvisability of god-patricide before lunch…and just who has precedence in any such activities to begin with."

"Noted, Mr. Moony," Sirius finally gave into his laughter as he saw Remus smiling at him.

And Molly? By this point she was convinced that the lot of them had gone stark, raving, barking mad.

***

Albus Dumbledore was having his breakfast in the Headmaster's suite, as was his usual practice over the summer holidays.

He had just finished spreading marmalade on his toast when the Daily Prophet arrived, delivered as usual by one of the Hogwarts house elves.

Fortunately, the Headmaster wasn't drinking his tea when he saw the twin headlines, although he did drop his toast (marmalade side down) in his lap—leaving an unsightly orange stain on the lime green dressing gown he was wearing.

Stunned, the Headmaster read the entire paper before he even thought about his breakfast. Why hadn't he been informed about another Dementor attack in Diagon Alley, by anyone? An Auror Kissed…while holding Harry's wand? Harry with another, foreign, wand? Harry's wand to be examined by the Ministry? Harry Potter courting Cedric Diggory? A full investigation to be launched? Questions abounding, especially about why more people weren't able to cast the Patronus charm?

Albus leaned back, thinking furiously. First off, Remus or Moody should have informed him immediately of the attack, not made him wait until the next morning's paper to find out about an event of this magnitude. Also, where were his usual sources in the Ministry? If nothing else, Arthur Weasley should have heard about it. And where was Molly? Wasn't she in the Alley with her children as well? Why hadn't she floo'd him directly? Didn't he have his own minions, er, Order of the Phoenix to see that he was informed about these things?

He supposed that it could have just been a spectacular cock-up, with everyone assuming that someone else had informed him. Certainly that had happened once or twice before, and (to be perfectly honest) he himself had contributed to it by not insisting on clearer channels of communication within the Order. Of course, as things now stood the entire Order looked to him, exactly as he wished them to, but from time to time things like this were bound to occur. Oh well, no help for it, then.

Hmm, Dawlish had been Kissed, and St. Mungo's was keeping mum about his prognosis. Oh well, man's an idiot, no great loss there. Much more serious was the matter of Harry's wand being the focus of a Ministry investigation. They were sure to find his little 'additions' to the wands, and begin asking uncomfortable questions. However, it seemed that fortune was smiling on him once again…there was open speculation in several places in the _Prophet_ that these charms had been cast during the third task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Bless poor Barty, Jr.—his acts had done the Headmaster more good than ever they did Tom, it seemed. And, should any of the charms be traced to him—unlikely, especially the core-tapping charm—well, then, he could honestly say that, as Harry's concerned Headmaster, he had felt a little added 'protection' might be useful…thus, his own tracking charms on the wand.

Now, Harry with another wand…that was serious, indeed. He had assumed that taking Harry's holly and phoenix feather wand would effectively strip the boy of the ability to do magic. Well, so much for THAT assumption. He would have to get his hands on Harry's new wand as soon as possible to 'examine it himself'…all in the name of Harry's safety, of course. If it came down to it, he could always insist on an examination of the wand when Harry returned to Hogwarts…as it now looked like he would certainly be doing, otherwise why go and buy the required books? No, a new wand would be a problem, but not an insurmountable one.

There were some disturbing questions being asked about the dearth of wizards that could cast a Patronus charm. Well, it was somewhat difficult to cast, but the average adult wizard should be able to manage at least enough magic to fend off a single Dementor. Of course, the quality of DADA instruction at Hogwarts over the last couple of decades had been…less than stellar, due to the curse. Perhaps if he could provide a statement or two as to the difficulty of the charm, especially when the person was out of practice and surprised as the people in the Alley had been. And, he might also suggest that the Ministry—in cooperation with Hogwarts, of course—offer a series of remedial DADA courses for the general population. No, on second thought, that would probably provoke Tom into more attacks, as well as making the general populace think they might actually defend themselves from the Death Eaters. No, he couldn't have that kind of thinking taking hold, it would make the masses less tractable and willing to follow his guidance. Better to 'suggest' through intermediaries in the Wizengamot that Auror patrols be stepped up in all public areas. That would reassure the public, while decreasing the chances that the Auror corps could actually interfere with his plans.

Lastly, but perhaps not surprising, was Harry Potter's relationship with Cedric Diggory. That explained much, indeed it did. Of course, there was bound to be a large amount of negative publicity from the boys' coming out, but that shouldn't have any significant affect on _his_ plans for Mr. Potter. And, he could always take the stance that it was none of his business, after all. With Mr. Potter's change in status they were both legally of age, and 'Lord' Potter—as galling as the title might be—was obviously playing to the purebloods with his choice of courtship forms. Dumbledore didn't think he had seen anything that old-fashioned, not even when Abraxas Malfoy and Cygnus Black announced jointly that Lucius and Narcissa would be courting. In fact, he couldn't remember ever actually seeing the Head of a House use the old forms that Harry Potter had. Moreover, for the Head of a Noble and Most Ancient House to even bother with the forms for the scion of as minor a House as Diggory (which, the truth be told, was considered a House now mainly because Lord Potter said it was) sent a message than only the most stupid of purebloods would fail to recognize. Harry Potter was dead serious about this…and to interfere would immediately make it a matter of House and Family honor.

Feuds lasting centuries had started over matters such as this…and only a fool would start such a feud with Lord Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

Of course, Albus Dumbledore knew what the future really held for Harry Potter, so he wasn't especially worried about a long-term feud…but if he acted as if he wasn't concerned, it would raise too many inconvenient questions. So, best to go along with the rabble on this one, at least for the time being. And, after Harry and Tom died together, there would be Cedric Diggory to deal with…but that should not present a problem for him. Especially if Tom and Harry had their final duel before the formal handfasting between the two boys. That would leave Tom and Harry both out of the picture, and Cedric the poor, bereaved suitor with nothing but his memories. And, it would also eliminate the last of the Potters, which had the added bonus of letting Albus invoke a codicil in James' will, transferring all of the Potter estate to the Order of the Phoenix. In other words, directly to the control of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! Oh yes, that would do quite nicely, quite nicely indeed.

Now, how best to use this to his advantage? Well, one thing certainly made sense now—obviously the little Potter boy and Diggory had been carrying on since sometime during the last school year. Why else would Diggory suddenly develop an interest in a Charms apprenticeship with Flitwick, if not to be near his boyfriend? Well, that was just too bad, Albus thought. Two students dating, even two of the same sex, was one thing. A staff member—even a junior staff member, like Diggory would be considered—dating a student would not be allowed! And, if the two were caught together, then that would be the end of Mr. Diggory's program at Hogwarts. The Board of Governors, not to mention the public at large, would never allow that kind of relationship to stand, regardless of who was involved. No, if they persisted in this nonsense, Dumbledore would have no choice but to 'reluctantly' intervene and terminate Mr. Diggory's apprenticeship. Then, with Diggory out of the picture, Harry Potter would once again have nowhere to turn except Albus Dumbledore.

Well, there would be the other two members of the 'Golden Trio', but since Granger and the youngest Weasley were very firmly committed to Dumbledore—and excellent at keeping Harry isolated from any other close student relationships—that wouldn't be a problem at all. And as for Potter's threats to leave Hogwarts? Pffft. Rubbish, complete and total rubbish! Where else would the boy go? No, without Diggory, Harry would once again be trapped at Hogwarts, under the control of its Headmaster…which was just how he, the Headmaster, liked it.

Now, how to publicly respond to the boys' announcement? Hmm, that bore some consideration. He could easily manage to avoid comment for a few days, just by staying here at Hogwarts, but he had other business that called for his presence at the Ministry within the next few days. Best wait to see just how bad the backlash against the news was, then go on from there. Yes, that would be best…wait until the public's opinion had firmed up, and then agree with whatever that position might be. While maintaining a certain dignified distance and 'respect for their personal choices', of course….

Fortunately, the Headmaster's suite was well insulated from Howlers, which spared Albus Dumbledore of having to listen to dozens upon dozens of screaming red letters.

Unfortunately for the house elves, a Howler will go off, as close to its target as it possibly can…and they can become quite violent when frustrated in seeking out said targets.

Fortunately, house elves heal quickly…and were very good at conjuring ear plugs.

**A/N:** There will be a special **Shout Out!** to the first person to correctly identify the source of the Disclaimer quote for this chapter. Also, do you think I should start doing that for all of my disclaimers? Hmmmm…let me know.

**First Review Shout Out!** to **griffin blackwood** (also, a first review **Shout Out!**, the lucky krup). Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!

**Next Chapter: **Tom and Fudge get the morning papers, and the Howlers start to fly!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **Voldemort and Fudge get theirs! (just the papers…why, what were you thinking?) And the reactions to Harry and Cedric's announcement start to arrive. Howlers, anyone?

Disclaimer: If I owned 'em, would I be publishing this here?

**Chapter 31**

Tom Riddle, aka Lord Voldemort, routinely read his morning _Prophet_ while taking a light breakfast of tea and toast. His subscription wasn't in his name, of course, but was brought to him from a street vendor by a house elf.

He had just taken the first sip of his tea (Darjeeling, milk in first, two lumps) when his house elf slid the paper onto the table.

Unfortunately for the table, the paper and the house elf, it was a large sip…which was sprayed out with great force.

What really hurt was the bit that came out his nose.

"WORMTAIL!" the Dark Lord screamed. If his voice was a bit strained, well, he did have tea up his nasal passages.

Within moments, the slovenly form of the fourth Marauder shuffled into the room. "Yes, Master?" he squeaked.

"Have you seen this?" Riddle demanded, snatching the paper away from the house elf that was trying to dry it off with a towel.

"N…No, Master," Pettigrew said, ducking his head in apprehension. "It seems to be the morning paper," he continued helpfully.

"Of course it's the morning paper, you fool," Tom snorted, feeling tea drip down from his sinuses. It was a thoroughly unpleasant feeling. "Look here! Harry Potter's on the front page again…" he ranted, snatching the paper back before Wormtail could get the barest glimpse of it.

"Defeated Dementors…saved the day…auror kissed…." Tom muttered to himself as he read. "Wormtail, have any of my followers talked about setting Dementors onto the Potter boy?"

"No, Master…none that I've heard, at any rate," he hedged. If he cringed a bit, well, what's to be expected when your employer uses _Crucio_ more often than sticky notes?

"I want to find out who's behind this, Wormtail," Voldemort hissed. "These idiots at the Prophet," he waved his hand over the paper, "are suggesting that it may be my forces behind it. I want it stopped! The Potter boy is mine to destroy, and I will not have him harmed by anyone—or anything—except me. Make sure that my Death Eaters understand that, Wormtail,"

"But…but Master," Wormtail began, ducking from the fresh glare Riddle sent his way. "If Potter were to be kissed…."

"Wormtail…." Tom hissed.

"Master?"

"Must I repeat myself?"

"Oh, NO, Master…but, I was hoping to understand," he hurriedly stammered as a pale hand raised his wand.

"Reasonable, I suppose," Riddle lowered his wand, placated for the moment by the abject groveling going on before him. To himself, he snorted. Must be going soft, he thought, then chuckled at the very idea. As if! "Very well. While I suppose I can understand…even appreciate…the initiative one of my followers may have shown, Harry Potter's life is for me and me alone to take. Were he to be kissed, where would be the sport in it?" he asked, almost happily. "No, Wormtail…when I kill the Potter boy, it will be a grand, epic battle; a Wizard's Duel to be spoken of throughout the ages…not just putting down a soulless corpus. I will not be denied the pleasure, no matter how good the reason or how motivated and loyal the person who steals my goal from me! Lord Voldemort must defeat the Boy-Who-Lived in their final battle…it cannot be any other way! Now go, quickly…find out who is behind this!"

"Very well, Master, at once," Wormtail bowed yet again, his relief at being dismissed without being punished pouring off of him. "But…what if it is not one of your loyal followers? Then what?"

"Then, Wormtail…you will report the name of the person responsible to me. They may be amenable to becoming a follower…after all, they've shown no love for the Potter brat."

"Yes, sire…and if not?"

Tom Riddle smiled, the sides of his slit of a mouth pulling back grotesquely. "In that case, Wormtail…we shall have the sport of killing them!"

"Yes, Master!" And with that, Peter Pettigrew left as rapidly as he could to be about his Master's bidding.

Turning back to his paper and accepting another cup of tea from the elf, he began to read on.

"Pffffffffft!" once again, tea spewed out. Harry Potter? Courting? Another male?

_"WORMTAIL!!!"_

***

At the offices of Hook, Spindle, Gallsworthy & Shank, Ltd., the Howlers were all directed into a special room where DictaQuills recorded their contents behind layered silencing charms. At intervals, house elves wearing protective gear went in and retrieved the transcripts, swept up the remains of the howlers and repaired the DictaQuills.

That the wizarding law firm even had such a dedicated room said much about the types of cases they often handled.

Edward Spindle and A. P. Gallsworthy had both come into the office that Saturday morning in anticipation of that morning's _Prophet_. As Harry and Cedric's little adventure in Flourish & Blotts had taken place on a Friday, their press release—and 'that other little announcement', as Polly Gallsworthy had smilingly dubbed it—had naturally dominated the Saturday _Prophet_. Since the weekend editions of the _Prophet_ were the most widely read, they would have been shocked if the paper hadn't generated a large number of howlers.

They were not disappointed.

"What's the count now, Polly?" Edward Spindle looked up from the stack of transcripts he was reading.

"Over a hundred, and it's still an hour until lunch," Polly Gallsworthy replied, smiling. "I must say, Eddie, you outdid yourself on Harry's courtship announcement."

The smaller man grinned. "Actually, Harry did most of the work himself, just in finding that old ritual in the Black library. I didn't have to do much more than copy it word for word, put in Harry's and Cedric's names, their parent's names, and that was that. The society editor at the _Prophet_ wanted to run it buried in the usual place…until she saw the names, of course…but that was the only bit of difficulty involved."

Gallsworthy smiled at his unassuming friend. "Oh, really? And I suppose that your mentioning to the news editor that you had another bit about our little Lord Potter—while you were dropping off the release and his statement about the Dementors—had nothing to do with it being on the front page?"

"I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about," Eddie smirked, then went back to his reading.

Polly just snorted, and went back to his own pile.

They had asked the office elves to sort the howlers into four general stacks: the 'Thank Merlin for Harry Potter' stack, the 'Where is the Ministry' stack, the 'I now hate Harry Potter for being a shirt-lifter' and the 'I now love Harry Potter even more for being true to himself' stack. Just looking at the stacks, opinion seemed to be equally divided between all four responses. Of course, their sorting system was a bit crude….

"Oh, here's a good one!" Eddie smiled, then began reading: "While I am overjoyed that the Boy-Who-Lived continues to safeguard the welfare of wizarding society as a whole, I am shocked and terribly concerned about the impact which his courtship announcement may have on our impressionable youth. If we allow people to believe that it is appropriate for our Savior, the defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to indulge his baser instincts in this manner, then where will we, as a society, find ourselves? It is incumbent upon the Ministry to suppress such dangerous ideas, for the greater good of us all."

"Hmm…is that one from Dumbles?" Polly asked.

"No…it's signed a Bernice Fowler, Middlesex."

"Never heard of her."

"Actually, I think that I may have," Eddie said thoughtfully. "I'd have to check to be certain, but I think that she's one of the names that regularly appear in the _Prophet's_ opinion pages."

"You mean, that drivel written by the 'average Witch or Wizard in the street' to make people think that the _Prophet_—or anyone else—actually cares what they think?"

"That's it."

"So…does the ever-enlightened Madam Fowler say just how the Ministry should suppress such dangerous ideas?" Polly smirked.

"Actually, yes," Eddie answered as Polly rolled his eyes. "Oh, please…as if you expected any less. These people ALWAYS know just how things should be done." He rolled his own eyes, sarcasm dripping from his words. "She basically wants Harry to be forced to marry 'a witch of an appropriate station'—whatever that is—so that his legacy may be passed down to his children." He paused, scanning the rest of the parchment quickly. "Oh, she does mention that, if Harry can't be 'cured' of his 'deviation' by 'the appropriate, intensive methods of treatment' that he might possibly be allowed to have a relationship with 'that Diggory boy' on the side…so long as it's kept 'appropriately discrete, and out of the public eye.'"

"In other words, _Imperio_ Harry, put him to stud on some pureblood witch…does she specify just how many heirs and spares he's supposed to produce?...but then, he and his 'friend' can be together, just as long as they don't let anyone find out about them."

"More or less…and no, she doesn't give a specific number of children beyond 'several'", Eddie smiled.

Polly Gallsworthy just snorted. "Does she," he started, then waved his hand in dismissal. "No, obviously she _doesn't_ have any idea about how Harry would respond to that suggestion."

"Other than laugh at her, you mean?" Eddie snickered. "That would probably be the best outcome from her telling him her ideas to his face."

"Agreed." Gallsworthy shuddered, thinking about Harry's more probable reaction. "Does this woman not realize just who she's ordering—no other word for it—to do just what she wants, just to keep from hurting her delicate little world view?"

"Probably not," Spindle shook his head. "That type never does. They live in their own perfect imaginary world where they and their equally delusional friends are perfectly happy on the surface. Just like Harry's muggle relatives," he sighed. As Harry and Cedric's solicitor, he had been made aware of Harry's circumstances to some small extent, and was thoroughly disgusted by what he knew. "You know, I've never met someone like that who wasn't absolutely miserable inside."

"Neither have I," Gallsworthy agreed. "A friend of mine, an old mind healer, once told me that people like that are so miserable inside that the only way they could be relatively less miserable was to make everyone around them miserable, too."

"Makes sense," Spindle said. "What do you say to not showing this one to our clients, eh?" At Gallsworthy's nod, he tossed the parchment into a disposing wastebasket, where it vanished in a burst of flame.

"I think we should start a new category," Gallsworthy said, laughing. "This is the third one I've read where mothers…or grandmothers…are putting their daughters up for Harry's consideration. There's a strong thread of 'if he'd only meet the right girl, he'd forget all those silly poofter notions' in every one of these," he said, handing a parchment to his partner for review.

"Somehow I don't think Cedric would take kindly to that notion," Spindle muttered. While not a Hufflepuff himself, he had strong ideas about loyalty, and had been quite impressed by the strength of the relationship between the two boys.

"I know how Cedric would take that notion," Gallsworthy laughed outright. "I can just imagine his answer: 'Harry's already met the _right girl_…and I'm him!'"

Both the solicitor and the barrister dissolved into laughter so hard it was several minutes before any more work was done.

***

Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic for the United Kingdom of England, Scotland and Wales, Order of Merlin 3rd Class and recipient of the _Daily Prophet's_ 'Best Dressed Wizard' award (twice) was accustomed to sleeping in on Saturdays.

What he was not accustomed to was being awakened by a series of Howlers, beating against his window, screeching their message through the glass and then exploding, leaving dark smudges on his bedroom window.

While it was not at all unusual for the Minister to receive howlers—his predecessor, Millicent Bagnold, had once remarked that if she didn't get at least one howler a week, she wasn't doing her job—but his residence had been charmed by the DMLE against the cursed things. For the charm to allow so many through could only mean one thing—that it had been overloaded and collapsed, leaving his home vulnerable to the full fury of the public's displeasure.

Judging from what he could hear through the window (apparently the standard silencing charm on the glass was also failing under the strain), Harry Potter was somehow involved…and were the Dementors turning wizards into poofters? Had he heard that right?

"Ozzy! Get out of that bed this instance and get down here!" Olivia, his wife of some thirty-odd years, was yelling from the foot of the stairs. With a 'yes, dear', the Minister roused himself, put on his dressing gown and went downstairs to find his wife yelling into the fireplace in the main entryway.

"I don't care if it's Saturday, the Minister's house has been besieged by howlers! Now, when will you have someone here to fix the charms?" she was saying.

"I'm sorry, Madam Fudge, but we'll have to call someone in from home…it could be as long as three hours before we can have someone there." Cornelius didn't recognize the voice coming from the floo—there were so many underlings, why bother to learn all of their names, it's not like they would ever normally interact, anyway—but he could recognize the tone of a public servant who really didn't want to be bothered on a weekend. Merlin knew he had used that same tone himself over the years! Pushing his wife gently to one side, he stuck his head into the green flames.

"This is the Minister. Who's this?" he demanded, scowling.

"Good morning, Minister. This is Amberly, I'm in the office today covering floo calls to the DMLE…."

"Yes, yes, I know that," Fudge interrupted. "What's this nonsense I was hearing about having to call someone in from home? There should be aurors working today, send one of them round immediately!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Minister…have you forgotten your memo of April 17th last?"

"Eh, what's that, boy? What the dickens are you talking about?" Fudge snapped. He was in no mood to play guessing games with this young sprout…and how was he supposed to remember every memo he sent out? That's what he had Weatherby for, after all….

"Your memo instructing us to reduce our in-office weekend personnel, Minister," the young voice replied smoothly…too smoothly, for Fudge's liking. "I believe that it was done as a cost-saving measure, since there were so few calls for spell breaking and restoration coming in on weekends. Since that time, we maintain a roster of on-call personnel, but we only require them to be available to respond 'within a reasonable time'…since we can't pay them for being on-call, it was decided that checking in every three hours during the day was as much as we could ask them to do. I'll be more than happy to pass along a message at the next check in, if you'd like?" The young voice was terribly eager to please.

"Well…I suppose, then…say, when was the last check in?" Fudge blustered, the former Miss Olivia Candice Divinity glaring daggers at him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Minister…as I was telling your lovely wife, she just missed the first morning check in by no more than ten minutes." Fudge saw the crinkle at the sides of the young man's mouth, but knew better than to call him on it. No, that would insure that the next check-in call would be missed for some reason or another. Junior bureaucrats had their ways of exacting vengeance on their betters, oh yes they did! Circe knew, Fudge had played that game, as well.

"Very well, then, can't be helped…have the spell restorer on call floo here directly as he checks in…my home's being attacked by howlers."

"I understand, Minister…there are a number of them circling outside your office, as well. We were actually wondering if you'd like to come in before Monday, before they start going off at random…" the young man trailed off hopefully.

"Certainly not! And, while you're there, have someone go down to my office and banish the lot of them!" Of course, the howlers would be highly resistant to that, and most likely would attack whoever tried, but that's what aurors were paid for, after all. Better them than himself, Fudge thought.

"If you insist, Minister," Amberly nodded, looking none too happy.

"I do. And Amberly?" Fudge smiled evilly.

"Yes, Minister?"

"If a spell breaker isn't here in the next three hours, you can just begin dealing with those Howlers yourself. Am I understood?" The Minister grinned at his junior employee.

Amberly gulped visibly. "Yes, Minister. I'll see what I can do," he said, then rapidly closed the floo connection.

Standing up and brushing soot off of his dressing gown, Fudge smiled at his wife. "There, my dear…all taken care of. Now, what's for breakfast?"

"This," she said, holding out the morning _Prophet_.

Fortunately, Fudge was still reaching for his tea when he saw the headlines. Otherwise, he would have sprayed his tea all over his wife.

**A/N: Shout Out!** to** imakeeper** for the first review. **ElvenMagic** gets an honorable mention (but alas, no Shout Out!) for good guess, but the disclaimer in the last chapter actually isn't a Jack Sparrow quote…but it is a very 'Jack-ish' thing, isn't it? Still waiting for someone to correctly identify the quote, so we'll put the Shout Out! on the shelf for now….

Many thanks to all of you who reviewed! Yes, all of your questions will be answered later. Once again, thanks to my lovely beta, Miss **Idina Malfoy**, who (even as I write this) has all of the finished chapters thus far, and is helping me over a bit of a rough patch. Also, the **AntarPrince** will be helping the author sort out a particularly vexing plot twist. I'm hoping to finish out One Wizarding Summer within the next week, so that we can all move on to Harry's fifth year—for which I have absolutely no clue as to a title, as of yet. *sigh*

**Next Chapter:** Hermione and Molly respond to Harry and Cedric's announcement, and the boys pay another trip to the Parents Diggory.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: **Hermione and Molly respond to The Announcement, and Harry and Cedric re-visit the Parents Diggory.

Disclaimer: If at first you don't succeed, try again. Then quit. No use being a damn fool about it.

**Chapter 32**

Fortunately for the residents of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, the Fidelius charm not only protects one against Death Eaters and other undesirables, but Howlers from the general public, as well.

Unfortunately, if you know the Secret, the Fidelius provides no protection from a howler you create.

Hermione Jane Granger, while only a fifth year (well, almost) student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was nonetheless quite gifted at spell work. And, the truth be known, a howler isn't all that difficult to cast. All it takes is a bit of anger, usually mixed with righteous indignation; a simple addressing and animation charm, a touch of transfiguration, a piece of parchment and _voila_! Instant irritation and humiliation, winging its magical way to the target.

Hermione's howler arrived just as Molly Weasley was getting calmed down, streaking in from the front entry hall where it had wormed its way through the mail slot. It proceeded to hover menacingly above the kitchen table where Harry, Cedric, Remus, Sirius and Molly were all sitting, drinking tea.

_"Honestly, Harry! It's not enough that you flaunt the fact that you're now of age, but to allow an Auror to be Kissed when you could have prevented it…I really don't know what you were thinking! And then…this announcement about you and Cedric! I just know it can't possibly be true, and the way you did it completely and totally reinforces all of the pureblood bigotry that I thought you were so firmly against! What I can't understand…."_

What the inimitable Miss Granger couldn't understand would mercifully be forever lost (well, until the next time she saw the boys in person) as the howler exploded into a shower of soot and sparks that rained down on the table. From the door, Mad-Eye Moody stamped in, snorting his disgust.

"Vile things, howlers…Potter, all of you, remind me to teach you how to blast a howler properly this afternoon. No sense in putting up with that rubbish, none at all!" He sat down next to Harry, who looked at the scarred old man and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Mad-Eye," he said quietly.

"Pfft! Think nothing of it, lad. First thing this afternoon, we'll have the lot of you blowing the damned things out of the air. Now, where's my breakfast?" He looked around, scowling, daring anyone to tell him that a howler-blasting charm was borderline illegal (technically, it was considered 'interfering with the post') as he put a supportive hand on Harry's shoulder.

"All of you have seen the _Prophet_ this morning, I trust?" Alistor Moody was never one to beat around the bush. "Well, the muggles will probably be wondering about all of the exploding red letters all over England today, with good cause! You boys have stirred up more excitement in the last two weeks than any dozen wizards together in I don't know how many months. Good for you both!" he grinned toothily.

"Alistor, you can't be serious!" Molly Weasley gasped, horrified. "Why, all this…it's just terrible!"

"Terrible how?" Moody asked, in what was (for him) a calm voice.

"Well, it's…it's just not good for Harry…or for Cedric, for that matter…all this publicity, about...them…" Molly stammered.

"What about them?" Moody pressed.

"Well, about them…being…what they are…" Molly said, looking everywhere but at anyone's faces.

"You mean, them being together?" Moody was relentless, while everyone else in the room sat silently, watching the little drama between the two play out.

"Well, not as such…" Molly wrung her hands and shook her head.

"Then, what?" Moody leaned forward, closing the distance between them.

"Well…it's just not right, is all!" she burst out, then began sobbing into her hands. "Two boys together…it's just not right, it's now how I was raised…just wrong, that's all…Harry and Ginny were supposed to…now it'll never happen," came out between sobs.

For a long moment, everyone just sat there, not knowing what to say. Moody just nodded once to himself, then kept his peace. Remus and Sirius traded looks, then each carefully watched the boys. Cedric reached out and took one of Harry's hands in his, squeezing gently.

Harry just sat there, looking into his lap while a single tear ran down his face. Then, jerking his hand away from Cedric, he jumped up and dashed from the room.

In the next instant, Cedric leaped to his feet, sending his chair crashing back against the wall and ran out after Harry, calling his name. Remus and Sirius had both half-risen, Sirius calling for Harry while Remus spoke to Cedric to go see about the younger boy. Molly looked up just in time to see Cedric run from the room. Immediately, she burst into great gasping howls, which were abruptly cut off by Moody's silencing spell.

"Well, better now than later," he said, looking with distaste at the Weasley matron. "Her attitude's one the boys will have to face now, and we won't always be around to help them out."

"I'm afraid you're right, Moody," Remus sighed.

"I just wish it didn't have to be that way for Harry…and Cedric, too," Sirius said softly. All three men were ignoring the now-angry woman in their midst. "Thanks, Mad-Eye…I don't think my ears could have stood much more just now."

Alistor Moody nodded, then conjured a tea set, allowing each of them to pour themselves a cup. Even silenced, Molly was able to fix herself her own tea, which she gulped quickly. Slamming her cup down, she glared at Moody expectantly, who caught Sirius' eye before waving his wand at her negligently.

Feeling the spell lift, Molly took a deep breath, but before she could speak, Sirius interrupted her.

"Molly, please leave my home. For the moment, you are not welcome here."

"Sirius? Surely you can't…?" she began.

"LEAVE MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT! _**KREACHER!**_" Sirius Black bellowed. With a pop, the ancient house elf appeared, but before he could begin his usual whine, Sirius ordered, "Kreacher, escort Mrs. Weasley to the floo…she is to depart immediately." His tone left no room for argument.

Throwing her head back, Molly stood straight up and stalked out of the kitchen, Kreacher following in her wake, giggling.

Even before the remaining trio heard the floo activate, Sirius was speaking. "Well, that's torn it. She'll go screaming straight to Dumbledore."

"And so what? Siri, it's not like we didn't expect something like this, just not this soon," Remus said.

"Aye, you can't tell me this came as a surprise to you, Black. Molly's little girl's been sniffing around Harry ever since I can remember, getting all moony-eyed—sorry, Lupin—and silly. No doubt Molly's been egging her on…getting Harry married to the little bint'd do wonders for that family…and the old Prewitts, too, if there are any of them left." Moody snorted, stood up and started to help himself to a plate of scones on the sideboard. "I can't say as I blame her…Harry's a good lad, make a fine husband someday." He chuckled. "Or, as it turns out, make Cedric a fine wife…or maybe the other way around, damned if I know how they'll sort that out."

Remus still looked concerned, but both he and Sirius couldn't help but to snicker at the matter of fact way the old auror put things. In fact, compared to Molly's hysterics, his blunt acceptance of Harry and Cedric's relationship—which he clearly didn't understand—was quite refreshing. Unfortunately, they all knew that Moody's no-nonsense; none of my business approach would be all too rare.

Unfortunately, it was just one more thing that Harry and Cedric would have to deal with in the days to come…and Remus knew that all that he—and Sirius, and Moody—could do would be to support the boys the best way they possibly could.

He could only hope that it would be enough.

***

Cedric followed Harry unerringly into the library, where he found his boyfriend standing before one of the bookcases that lined the room.

Stepping up behind the Gryffindor, Cedric slipped his arms around Harry's waist and hugged him tightly. Neither one said anything as they just stood there for a timeless moment. Then, suddenly deciding to act, Cedric began pulling Harry towards the fireplace.

Harry barely resisted, even when Cedric lit the fire, allowing himself to be moved by his boyfriend up until the moment that Cedric tossed the floo power into the fire.

"Amos and Anna Diggory's house!" he said firmly, then reached for Harry's hand.

Harry pulled back from the green flames. "No, Cedric…they don't deserve…."

"They deserve the chance to be with their future son-in-law," Cedric said firmly. Then, pulling Harry after him, he dove into the flames.

***

Anna Diggory was sipping tea in her sitting room when the fire blazed up, the green flames of an incoming floo turning her light pink robe a hideous reddish-black. She had just enough time to frown down at the hideous color when her son and Harry Potter—his intended, she thought—stepped through.

"Cedric! Harry! Oh, it's so good to see you both! AMOS! THE BOYS ARE HERE!" she called out, loudly enough to make Cedric and Harry wince.

Before either could recover, she had swept first one, then the other into a quick hug. "Come in, come in," she said, furiously brushing soot away, "we've seen the _Prophet_, of course…thank Merlin you boys came by last night, otherwise I think I might have fainted this morning…and we've already had three Howlers this morning before Amos could get someone from the Ministry out here to put a charm up…of course, they came right away, that nice boy Amberly was working today…you remember him, Cedric, he was a sixth year at Hogwarts when you were a firstie, he had to call someone in but they said it wasn't a problem, they were on call for just such emergencies…AMOS, THE BOYS ARE HERE! GET YOUR DRESSING GOWN ON AND GET DOWN HERE! I swear, that man loves his Saturday lie-in…" she bustled around, getting the boys settled while she talked.

Cedric just grinned at Harry, who was beginning to smile at Anna's antics. Compared to Molly Weasley's ranting, his mother's happy babbling was a pleasant relief.

"Fritch! Wobbly!" Anna called, smiling when both house elves popped in. "Look who's come to visit us! Fritch, set another two places for a late breakfast; Wobbly, bring us some more tea, please." Happily nodding, the two house elves popped away.

"What's all this commotion? Can't a man have a lie-in in his own house anymore?" Amos Diggory walked in, pretending to be upset at being disturbed…at least until his wife smacked him. "Ow…boys, you see what marriage will get you, nothing but pain and abuse…if I had it to do all over again…OW!" *smack*

"You'd do exactly what you did the first time, you great useless lump, and like it…just as much as you did then, too," his wife proclaimed sternly, before turning serenely to the two snickering boys. "Cedric, Harry, you will be staying for a late breakfast, of course…only it'll have to be brunch now, won't it?"

Sighing as he sat down, the very picture of a put-upon husband, Amos Diggory gave the boys a large wink. "Stay single as long as you can boys…oh, I forgot, you two have already decided to end your happy single-ness." He put a terribly over-done sad face on, and addressed them both. "It's so sad, really…each of you so young, with such bright futures ahead of you…" and then he laughed at their expressions. "Oh, I expect I know why you're here…afraid that your Mum and I were upset about the _Prophet_, I imagine."

Harry and Cedric looked at each other, shocked at how calmly both of Cedric's parents were taking the morning paper.

"Now Amos, hush," Anna sat back down and reclaimed her cup. "I wouldn't be surprised if the boys came here for a bit of peace and quiet…no telling how _some_ people," she narrowed her eyes at the phrase, "might be taking their announcement in the _Prophet_. I wouldn't put it past some to try to talk them out of it…or something equally silly," she finished.

Amos nodded sagely. "And the Howlers, too, I'd imagine…something like that, eh, boys?" he asked, smiling to himself when they nodded. "Well, the old place is well and truly warded against them now, never you fear. We'll put you up here as long as you like…or as long as you can stand us, whichever comes first," he laughed.

Harry looked close to tears, so Cedric answered for them both. "Mum…Dad…thank you."

Just then, Fritch popped in. "We is serving late breakfasts now, please. Masters and Missus needs to be hurrying ups before the egges gets cold." Grinning, he popped out.

"Well, that would never do," Anna said, rising and holding out her arm to Harry. "Lord Potter…would you escort me to brunch?"

Harry's face lit up as he stood and said. "Madam Diggory, I'd be delighted." Taking her arm, he led her from the room.

Amos held his son back for a moment with a gentle touch on his arm. "Ced, lad…you know I never thought you'd end up like this, but…."

"Dad…" Cedric said warningly.

"Let me finish, boy. Your mother and I had a long talk last night, and as long as you…and Harry…are happy with each other, you can count on our full support."

Cedric smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Dad. You can't know just how much that means right now."

Amos smiled sadly. "Son, I can probably guess."

Nodding together, the two followed Anna and Harry to breakfast.

***

Back at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Alistor Moody were holding a council of war.

"By now, every Death Eater in Britain's seen the _Prophet_, so the Dark Lord knows what it said." Moody groused.

"And what of it? It's not like he's going to want to kill Harry any less!" Sirius snapped.

"No, but it does put Cedric at risk…and his parents, too. We need to think about their safety, as well." Lupin was, as usual, being the voice of reason in the discussion.

"I know Cedric was asking me about charming the floo connection to his parents," Sirius said thoughtfully. "He was wondering if we could set it up so that only his parents could come through, while dumping anyone else into a cell somewhere else."

"Mmm…good idea, bit difficult to pull off," Moody scratched his jaw. "Probably the best thing for the time being is an emergency portkey, keyed to a safe room here, inside the Fidelius. Any ideas where we could set one up?"

"There are plenty of rooms on the third floor…especially if we can move Buckbeak out," Sirius said. When Moody raised his eyebrows questioningly, Sirius answered, "Buckbeak's a hippogriff…the Ministry wanted to kill him, but I used him to get away from Hogwarts last year…I've been keeping him in an enlarged room up there." He shrugged. "I suppose we could always take him to the Forbidden Forest…Hagrid would love to have him back."

"Well, we could certainly put together some kind of holding cell," Lupin mused. "Sirius, didn't you tell me that this place had a sub-basement?"

"More of a dungeon…well, at least, as much of a dungeon as a townhouse can have, yes," Black answered. "There's a concealed entrance through the library, and one in the boiler room…it'd be easy enough to clean up some space down there."

"What we need are actually two areas," the werewolf was thinking out loud. "One to use as an entrance for 'friendlies', and another—just in case—to divert unfriendlies to…well, that and a means of separating out the one from the other, I suppose."

"And, we need a way to strip the wands…and any other little gadgets they might have…from the unfriendlies," Mad-Eye was getting into the spirit of the thing. "D'ya reckon there might be charms like that on Cedric's little button-box, now?" he asked. They all knew that Cedric had a large spell library on his computer, with a search function that all three of the older wizards barely comprehended.

"Well, I don't see how it would hurt to ask," Sirius said. "In the meantime, I think there might be an idea or two in the library that we can get to the 'old fashioned' way," he grinned.

"What about the boys?" Moody asked, as they all rose from the table.

"They went to Cedric's parent's house, which is well-warded…and Cedric knows to keep the floo connection open while he's there, so they could always beat a quick retreat if they had to," Lupin smiled. "But, I wouldn't worry about it. After all…Harry and Cedric both have their wands…and I'd imagine that both of them have just a little bit of anger to work off this morning."

Moody snorted, then grinned. "Almost makes me feel sorry for the poor sodding Death Eater that'd cross the boys right about now," he said. "Almost…."

Chuckling, the three men tromped off to the Black library, in search of mayhem and pranks to use on those poor, benighted Death Eaters.

***

It was mid-afternoon when Cedric and Harry returned to Grimmauld Place. They had spent the morning brunching with Cedric's parents, enjoying a relatively stress-free time without howlers, harridans or Headmasters. Once again, Harry had charmed Anna Diggory, and in return she treated him almost like her own son. Of course, Cedric and Amos had a bit of fun taking the piss out of Harry and Anna, accusing Anna of treating Harry better than Cedric. For their part, Harry and Anna went to great lengths to ignore the two idiots they were dining with…and frequently remarked on the low quality of conversation from the other end of the table.

All in all, it was just what Harry needed, and both young men were in much better spirits when they tumbled out of the floo into the Black library.

As luck would have it, the two landed with Harry lying on top of Cedric just in front of the fireplace. Leering down, Harry leaned forward to rub his sooty nose against Cedric's in an Eskimo kiss.

"All right, I've finally gotten you right where I want you," Harry said in a soft, husky voice.

"Oh really?" Cedric asked, smirking. "How do you know that this isn't exactly where I want you?"

"Oi! Not on the rug!" Sirius Black barked out, making a great show of covering his eyes.

"Welcome back, you two," Remus Lupin said dryly. "Cedric, how are the parents? Still well, I hope?"

"Potter, what have I taught you about security? When you enter a room, always check for threats first!" Moody grumped from the table, where he had several tomes open in front of him.

Harry looked up and grinned, but made no move to get up. "How do you know that I didn't check the room, Moody? Maybe I just wanted to give you ancients a show," he smirked, before turning his attention back to his (minimally) struggling boyfriend.

"Harry, that's enough. Let me up," Cedric huffed.

"Why should I?" the Boy-Who-Lived was now the Boy-Who-Leered…then he darted in to plant a small kiss to the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"Hmm…because if you don't I'll teach your godfather Healer Latour's variation on the rainbow bum charm?" Cedric asked sweetly.

"You wouldn't!" Harry breathed.

"What was that? A variation on the rainbow bum?" Sirius asked.

"Hmph. Probably just the checkerboard variant," Moody turned back to his tomes, then looked up thoughtfully. "'course, it could be the stripes and swirls version…now there's a tricky bit of hex-work."

"Cedric, is that the two or four color variant?" Lupin wanted to know, calmly peering over the parchment he was reading on.

Both boys craned their necks to look up at a gobsmacked Sirius Black, who was staring in awe at the other two men. Then, realizing just who they were dealing with, both boys rolled into the room and separated, laughing too hard to do anything else.

**A/N: Griffin Blackwood** gets the first review **Shout Out!** Also, a **Shout Out!** to **Forthwo** for correctly identifying the author of the Disclaimer quote in chapter 30…it is indeed a Lewis Carroll quote, from the Duchess in Alice in Wonderland. **Forthwo** also gets a mini-Shout for being from **Norway**…which is a looooong way from the author's home in **Alabama**.

Just because some have asked: with the last chapter, the 'Once Upon a Cedric/One Wizarding Summer' story arc has passed 150K words, has hits from 50 countries this months (53 last month), and on multiple days has had more than 1K hits per day. Wow. Thanks, everyone…I can't tell you what an humbling experience it is to have stats like that. All I can do is work as hard as I can to keep the quality of the work as high as I possibly can, in thanks.

Not bad for something that was just supposed to be a little shorty one-shot, eh?

**Next Chapter:** Howler-blasting practice, quite time, and Mad-Eye goes to Paris! Plus, the usual first review Shout Out!, and another for the first person to identify today's Disclaimer!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: **Howler-blasting practice, some blessedly quite time, and Mad-Eye goes to Paris! Yes, it's going to be that scary…. Plus, Harry and Cedric have a jealous moment.

Disclaimer: Since no one has correctly given the source of Chapter 32's disclaimer quote, there will be NO new disclaimer today.

**Chapter 33**

That afternoon was spent researching charms to separate out 'welcome' from 'unwelcome' floo travelers, and also in making everyone in the house proficient with the howler-blasting charm. This last activity turned into more entertainment than anything else, as each one of them took turns at casting insulting howlers at each other, then having them blown into bits.

When Remus started charming his howlers to spout limericks, Sirius responded with _dirty_ limericks…to which Moody began replying with various insulting and embarrassing noises. Unfortunately, this wound up being the end of the practice, as everyone was laughing too hard to cast any magic before too long.

Over supper, the boys told the three older men that they had found it an extremely educational afternoon…but Remus made them swear never to use any of the limericks or sound charms at school.

That evening, Harry and Cedric made a complete list of as many limericks (dirty and otherwise) and sounds as they could remember. They reasoned that generations of Marauders yet unborn, as well as a certain set of twins, would need the knowledge some day.

***

The next day was not nearly as exciting as that Saturday had been. No Howlers assailed the house, no harridans or greater-good-obsessed Headmasters put in obnoxious and unwanted appearances, and the phrase 'Honestly, Harry!' wasn't heard once!

The most exciting part of the day was when Cedric, Harry and Mad-Eye floo'd to the Diggory's to deliver emergency portkeys for Amos and Anna.

Despite an encouraging start, the 'Group of Five' (as Cedric had started calling them) hadn't yet come up with a charm that they were satisfied with for protecting the floo at Grimmauld Place. Consequently, each of the parents Diggory was provided with a small silver chain bracelet which they were to wear at all times. The chains were among a number of small trinkets and gadgets which Harry and Cedric had loaded up on in Japan. They had reasoned that there would always be a way to get rid of such small items, and Merlin only knew when they would have the chance to go shopping on the scale that they did in Tokyo and Chiba City. (That buying so many things had other motives—distracting Remus, providing cover for there 'other gifts'—didn't detract from the fact that a small gift often pays large dividends later on.)

Moody had created the portkeys to respond to the nonsense phrase 'artichoke grim', working off the assumption that those two words wouldn't normally be used together in a typical conversation.

"It's like the 'safe words' muggles use, for their sex games and such," Moody had said. Then, blushing fiercely, he had absolutely refused to explain just how he knew about such things, other than, "I just hear things, all right?"

Since each portkey was individually set for each Diggory and would only transport them, there was no danger of them being used by unfriendlies. Of course, that raised the question of what one could do if the other was caught unawares and incapacitated. After a long discussion, the best solution that they could develop was for the other to go as quickly as possible and get help.

"After all," Cedric had reassured his parents. "Help is always going to be at the other end of the portkey…and if one of you is injured, the other of you needs to go for help as soon as possible, anyway."

"I'd listen to the lad, Amos, Anna," Mad-Eye had seconded. "Best thing either of you can do if the other's down is get away first…come back with reinforcements, eh? Makes no sense for either of you to have to try to fight off the Death Eaters alone."

While they were there, Amos had a chance to share a bit of gossip that he had picked up at the Ministry the previous week. He confessed to the boys that he had just forgotten it on the previous day, but that he felt they needed to be aware of it—"and your friend, too"—he said, with a wink.

The scuttlebutt Amos had overheard was that 'certain people' at the Ministry were having serious thoughts about Dumbledore's recent choices for DADA professor at Hogwarts. Even before the second attack on Diagon Alley, the point had been made that most average wizards weren't equipped to defend themselves against any significant threat. Even though the official line was still that the Dark Lord had not returned, enough people believed differently to make this an area of concern.

Now, with a second attack, Amos was sure that the Minister would make some attempt to influence the next choice for the DADA slot.

"I'm not sure just what it will be, mind you," he said grimly. "But we all know that there's little love lost between our Esteemed Minister and the Supreme Mugwump. Merlin only knows how this will play out, but I want you boys to be careful…understand me?" He glared at both his son and his son's…well, whatever Harry was…fiercely. "You're both too important to me and your mother for anything to happen to you…either of you, hear me?"

Cedric and Harry blushed and mumbled that they would, thoroughly embarrassed by his words. Of course, they were both secretly thrilled—Cedric that his father had included Harry equally with him, Harry at being included in the fatherly concern—but the Universal Code of Teenage Boys forbade them from saying anything about it.

To cover up their embarrassment, Cedric and Harry gave Anna and Amos a small cellular phone, yet another of their Japan purchases. Unknown to anyone, even Sirius, Remus and Moody, their computers had complete details on how to adjust the electronics in the devices to function in high-magic areas. Also, there were charms to link a number of the phones together so that they would work as magical communications tools. Cedric and Harry had both worked hard to master these charms, and were quite proud to present the Diggorys with one of their first successful models. The phone was set up to make and receive calls from other, similarily enchanted devices, but the boys had only had the time to link the Diggory's unit to one other.

"For now, you can only call one other phone—ours—but this will give us a way to stay in contact that's absolutely secure," Cedric said, showing his parents how to use the speed dial to contact his and Harry's phone. "We're working on getting others spelled together, but it takes time," he explained.

"Eventually, we'll be able to provide these to everyone at our place, with another one set up for you two. We want each of you to have one, linked to people we trust, just in case of emergencies," Harry said earnestly.

"And what if I don't want to wait for an emergency to talk to my boys?" Anna Diggory had demanded, giving both Harry and Cedric a fierce mock scowl. Grinning and blushing, both boys had allowed that yes, the phone could be used for other purposes, as well.

After hugs all 'round (well, not so much for Moody), the three floo'd back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place for more spell practice and work on the floo charm.

"I still think our best bet is to key the diversion charm to the Dark Mark," Lupin was saying that afternoon.

"Two problems with that, Mr. Mooney," Sirius answered. "First, we'll have to have someone with a Dark Mark to experiment on, until we get it right. Second, it's a sure bet that the Dark Lord has a number without the mark who'll be following him. That's the way it was before, and I'm sure it'll be that way again."

At Harry and Cedric's questioning look, Moody explained. "He won't be giving the Mark to just all and sundry, lads. First off, you have to do something special for him 'fore the Dark Lord considers that you've 'earned' it. Most of 'em get it by killing someone, usually a muggle. That way, the Mark's something of a 'badge of honor', like."

"I wonder what Snape had to do for his," Harry asked softly.

"Harry…," Cedric began, just as softly. "I think…I think it was the prophecy about you," he finished.

Moody jerked his head up at that. "Prophecy? What prophecy, lad?"

Harry, Cedric, Remus and Sirius all looked at each other with various degrees of confusion and alarm.

"You mean…you don't know, Alistor?" Remus asked.

"'course not! If I did, would I have asked?" Moody huffed.

"Mad-Eye, you have to agree not to tell anyone, okay?" Harry said, deadly serious. When Moody nodded, Harry took a deep breath and went on.

"There's a prophecy about me that Voldemort knows part of," he said. "I guess we all thought that Dumbledore would have told you by now," he looked at the old auror questioningly. Moody just shook his head and continued to look intently at the young man.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Harry quoted the prophecy from memory. He hadn't really intended to memorize it, but somehow…he had. Probably from reading it about a million times, he thought.

"Bloody hell!" Moody sat back, speechless after his initial outburst.

"Harry," Sirius began, but his godson looked up and shook his head, cutting the Lord Black off.

"No, Sirius, Moody needed to be told…and we've trusted him with so much else, why not with this?"

"Harry's right. Mad-Eye needs to know…and the prophecy isn't that big a deal, compared to some of our other secrets," Cedric said firmly. Reaching out, he put his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. Harry, for his part, just looked up at his boyfriend and smiled his thanks.

"So, Alistor, what do you make of it?" Lupin asked.

"My first thought is that it's complete rubbish, like most other prophecies…bloody useless things, generally." He paused, then grunted. "But…if Albus believes it, now that's another matter, isn't it?"

Heads nodded all around the table. "Oh, he believes it, all right," Sirius said. "He believes it enough to use it as a justification to make Harry's life a living hell," he finished firmly.

"And what's worse…Tom believes it, too," Harry said morosely. "With both of them believing the same prophecy, doesn't that almost guarantee that it'll come true? I mean, in a self-fulfilling kind of way?"

"Possibly," Remus said. "In fact, given those two, I'd say, probably…in fact, since both of them are acting like it is true, that would probably change their behaviors to the point of making it almost inescapable. Especially if it gives both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord an incentive to arrange some kind of 'final battle' for survival between Harry and Tom."

"A battle that only one can survive," Moody said, thinking out loud. "And since Albus would reasonably think that a boy could never defeat a wizard as powerful and experienced as Riddle…."

"That's it! That's Dumbledore's plan!" Cedric burst out. "Don't you see? Dumbledore's planning on using Harry to destroy the Dark Lord!" Angrily, he began pacing as he laid out his thoughts for Alistor Moody. "Dumbledore blocks Harry's magic, making his core work against the blocks, constantly under a kind of 'magical pressure'. Then, he 'fixes' Harry's wand so that Harry's core is constantly being drained and regenerated…this guarantees that Harry's core is both strong and quickly replenishes itself. At some point in the next few years…almost certainly before Harry's to leave Hogwarts—and his control—Dumbledore either arranges a meeting…."

"Or lets Voldemort arrange it himself, like he's tried to do before," Harry put in.

"Exactly…except that Dumbledore is planning on being there for the final meeting! Just as Harry and Tom start to duel, Dumbledore releases the blocks and 'boom!'—Harry's magic explosively releases…."

"Explodes…" Harry put in.

"…taking him and the Dark Lord out together." Cedric continued to stalk around the table, too worked up to sit down.

"Leaving Albus Dumbledore once again the Savior of the Wizarding World," Sirius breathed. "It makes too much sense," he shook his head, wonderingly.

"Aye, that it does, Black, that it does. Well done, Cedric, lad." Moody gave Cedric a wicked grin and thumped him on the shoulder as he passed. "Let me guess…that's why you two were so keen on getting something that would mimic the blocks young Harry has, eh? Good job, that," he said, satisfied.

"I'll agree that it does seem to explain everything we've learned thus far," Lupin said, his eyes faintly yellow. "But it's still a matter of conjecture, and without proof…I don't see that it changes what we have to do in any way."

"In terms of protecting and training Harry, it doesn't," Cedric said firmly. "But, with the blocks gone, we've taken away Dumbledore's 'weapon'. Now, the question is…do we let him know it, or do we keep it as our little secret?"

"You can do what you like, boys, and I'll go along with you," Moody said. "But I'll tell you this…I'll think you the worst kind of fools if you go and tell the Headmaster how you've figured out his little scheme…oh, and that it won't work because you've un-blocked Harry's magic."

"I agree," Lupin said quickly, before anyone else could speak up. "Telling Dumbledore what we think," he emphasized the word, "is going on…and that Cedric and Harry have taken steps to make sure it won't work…almost guarantees a bad reaction from Dumbledore. You've all seen how he gets when we take Harry out just to buy some clothes…"

"Hey! The Dementors were not my fault!" Harry joked.

"Be that as it may, cub," Remus chided gently. That he had called Harry 'cub' wasn't lost on anyone in the room, except maybe for Lupin himself. "I think that telling the Headmaster our suspicions would be the wrong thing to do, especially right now. At some point in the future, perhaps…but not now."

"Remus is right…again, as much as it pains me to admit," Sirius smiled at his old friend. "But I'll say this…tomorrow, I want you two…and Remus, and Moody, if he'll come," he looked a question at the one-eyed man, who nodded his assent, "to get in that flying house of yours, go to Paris and see this crazy old French wandmaker friend of yours. I want him to at least start working on some way to make it look like Harry's magic is still blocked."

"That's an excellent idea, Sirius," Lupin agreed, as heads once again nodded all around the room. "It may take Little Jacque several days to work something like that up, if it's even possible in the first place. Also, while we're there, I want Harry to see his healer…he's due for a checking anyway, and there may be a way to speed up his unblocking—without endangering him, of course."

"Good idea, Lupin," Moody nodded, then smiled at Harry and Cedric. "If it's a matter of keeping his magic busy over the next few days, then you can count on me. I know a few things that'll keep both these fine young lads too tired to get into any magical mischief." His grin was a truly frightening thing to behold.

"Oh, wonderful!" Harry snorted while Cedric just rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just owl Tom and ask him to stop by for tea, while we're at it?"

"Why, do you think he'd stop by?" Sirius asked, a faux-serious expression on his face.

If the laughter that answered him was a touch loud with relief and worry, well…certainly it had good reason to be that way.

***

The next morning found Cedric and Harry, along with Remus and Mad-Eye, taking a leisurely flight to Paris. Following Mad-Eye's suggestions, for this trip they had left London going south, crossing the coast just west of Brighton then turning a bit back to the east. They passed over the French coastline midway between Dieppe and Fècamp then headed straight on into Paris.

Using the 'stealth' features of their flying carpet (laughingly, they had all agreed to call it what it was, stupid Ministry regulations be damned!), they managed to land in a small park close_ to _L'hôpital de Miracles without being seen. Remus was dressed in some of his new, Harry-forced finery and cut quite the gentlemanly figure. The boys had dressed in 'muggle casual' so that they wouldn't stand out, but Moody…well, he was a past master at appearance-altering glamours, so for this trip he wouldn't make waves.

Unknown to the old auror, however, Cedric and Harry quickly began plotting—with Remus' active assistance—to put the scarred man through a wardrobe makeover, possibly with the assistance of the sisters Delacour. Possibly on this visit, but definitely at some point in the very near future, Alistor Moody could look forward to the same degree of inconvenience and embarrassment that only an extended clothes shopping spree could provide. And, of course, with Fleur working in London and Gabrielle still in Paris, there would be a sister available where ever they were able to pull off their dastardly scheme!

If Moody noticed the snickers and sly glances at him, he paid them no mind. So much for his constant vigilance….

Healer Latour had a full schedule, but with a bit of cajoling his secretary agreed to ask him if he could possibly squeeze Harry in that afternoon. While he readily agreed, it would be several hours before he could see Harry, so the group decided to make good use of the time by visiting Little Jacque and Albert LeGrande.

"But let me tell you, Cedric Diggory," Harry had pulled his boyfriend into a secluded hallway for a brief warning. "If I catch you looking at Albert in the wrong way…" he hissed, green eyes flashing through narrowed lids.

"Oh, my, so fierce! And so jealous, too!" Cedric grinned, then swooped in for a quick kiss. "I'd almost think you were serious," he whispered, leaning forward to nip gently at Harry's ear.

"Nngh! Cedric, stop that! Not in public!" Harry gasped as quietly as he could.

"Stop what?" Cedric teased, his breath blowing across Harry's neck.

"Doing that, you prat! Unless you want me to push you up against the wall for a proper snogging right here," Harry half-moaned.

"Just a reminder of how much I love you, prat," Cedric whispered, then pulled back and smiled into Harry's face. Reaching up with one hand, he cupped Harry's face gently, caressing his cheek with his thumb. "Although, it is fun to watch you go all jealous on me…as if I'd ever trade you for anyone else in the entire world."

"Git…now I'm all worked up, and we've both got to face Remus and Moody, then the LeGrands like this…" Harry grumped half-heartedly, then leaned in for a hug. "I love you, you great horrible prat," he said.

"I love you to, even when you're a jealous little wanker," Cedric said fondly. The two stood there for a long moment, wrapped in each others arms, before they heard Moody's stamping approach. Separating, they both tried to arrange themselves a bit, but were caught out by Moody's magical eye as it swept across their bodies head to toe.

"Come on, you lot, this is a public place," he grumped, turning before the boys could see his grin. Ah, to be that young again!

***

Albert LeGrande met them just inside the shop door with open arms and air kisses for the boys. Cedric had great fun mock-glaring at Harry while Remus and Mad-Eye (using his proper name of 'Alistor') were introduced. Harry, in return, just stuck his tongue out at Cedric, then laughed.

Both of the older men were fascinated by the wide variety of items on display in the shop. Moody was especially interested in a case full of amulets of all descriptions, and Albert—after sending another clerk into the back to fetch Little Jacque—was only too happy to describe each one to him in detail. They were deep in discussion about an amulet that functioned as a small Sneak-O-scope when a voice boomed out from the door into the recesses of the shop.

"Well, well, well…Englishmen! In my shop! Quick, call the Gendarmes!" Little Jacque announced himself, before opening his arms to Harry and Cedric. "My boys! So good it is to see you again. And I see that you have brought new friends, as well, this is good, very good!" After a quick hug and air kisses to both cheeks for the boys, Cedric began the introductions.

"Master LeGrande, this is Remus Lupin, and old friend of Harry's family…and Alistor Moody, another good friend."

"So good it is to meet you both," Little Jacque replied. "Now, let us all go into my office, where we can sit, be comfortable and talk, yes?" No fool he, Little Jacque anticipated their need for privacy, whatever the reason that had brought them into his shop.

A short while (and tea, coffee, biscuits and a bottle of a light white wine later) Little Jacque was finally ready to talk about something other than the weather, their health, recent events in London ('but of course, we are aware of what has happened, my friends…Albert has been quite diligent in following your _Daily Prophet_ since your last visit'), Harry's health, everyone else's health (again), Bill Weasley and the sisters Delacour….

Harry just sat back, relaxing while he watched the others talk. It was still such a novelty to him, to be able to be with people who were talking about normal things, that he enjoyed himself immensely.

Ultimately, though, Remus reminded the group that Harry had an appointment with his healer that afternoon.

"But of course," Little Jacque smiled. "Now, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Moody…Cedric and Harry have assured me that you both have their every confidence, so that we may talk freely in this office without fear. What may we do for you today?"

"Little Jacque, we need your help," Cedric began, and went on to quickly describe what they had in mind for an amulet for Harry.

"Hmm…an interesting request, to be sure," the elderly wandmaker scratched his chin thoughtfully. "And one that will require a bit of thought, and perhaps a few trials to perfect, I think. Can you let me have a few days?" he asked seriously.

"Oh, of course," Harry said, nodding. "The only thing is…I'm supposed to go back to school on the first of September."

"He doesn't actually have to go back," Cedric put in forcefully. "And he's not going back without something like we've described…and he won't be going back at all until I'm convinced that he'll be safe." The look in the Hufflepuff's eyes was enough to let everyone in the room know he was serious.

Little Jacque just nodded. "Of course, of course…but still, for appearances sake, I understand the need for Harry to appear to be acting in as much of the 'usual' way as he possibly can. I believe that I can have something for you by then, at least a preliminary model. Will that suffice?"

Satisfied, Cedric nodded, then looked at Harry for confirmation. Harry, for his part, was simultaneously blushing, looking at his boyfriend and smiling gently.

Noting the interaction between the boys, Little Jacque turned to the other men in the room. "Now, for you two. Mr. Moody, I believe that you expressed a desire to young Harry here for a set of bracelets like his? Would you like to select the components today, or come back with the boys to pick up Harry's amulet?"

And so it was that Mad-Eye Moody wound up wearing a blindfold, feeling out wand blanks—'I will craft the bracelets from the wood you select, of course'—and core components, just as Harry had done. Then, of course, Little Jacque asked about his magical prosthetic leg ("of course, if you prefer such an inferior model that is certainly your right…but any of my apprentices could do a much better job, if the curse that took your leg prevents it from being regrown") and eye ("Pfaugh! Such poor craftsmanship! So garish! So ugly!").

Of course, Moody protested, but while Harry took him into the testing room to show off his LeGrande-made wand Cedric had a quick talk with Little Jacque about providing anything he could for the scarred man…on his and Harry's Gringott's card. Little Jacque just nodded sagely, and said, "of course, I will do as you ask…only, you and Harry will have to bring him back for the fittings and adjustments, you understand?"

Cedric smiled. "That's Harry's department. But, I don't think it'll be a problem. He can get Moody to do almost anything with the puppy-dog eyes."

Little Jacque laughed out loud at that. "Truly, our Harry is a formidable force, is he not? I myself would be hard pressed to refuse him, at that."

"And how many galleons would you care to loose on a bet that you could resist him?" Cedric asked with a broad grin.

"None at all, my dear boy, none at all." Little Jacque clapped Cedric on the back, and the two of them went to find the rest of their group.

**A/N: Shout Out!** to **griffin blackwood** for first review received, and also to **Dragonpink** for the most interesting question about why 'future' Harry didn't explode from the blocks in the 'Once Upon a Cedric' timeline. Answer: consider that timeline to be virtually identical to canon through the end of the last book (forget THAT epilogue, phooey on it!). With Dumbles not around, there was no one to release the blocks, leaving Harry to muddle through until some time later, when the blocks either (a) spontaneously disintegrated or (b) were recognized and dissolved. As to why Dumbles didn't pop the blocks during the big fight in the Ministry at the end of OOTP, it was because HE didn't want to get caught in the blast radius.

**Athenakitty** still gets the **Shout Out!** for consistently having the best group of questions after every post…not only do they keep me thinking, but she's just too consistent not to rely on. Thanks, 'kitty! Your questions always seem to anticipate me by two or three chapters, which is why I just keep mum to you (usually). For the rest of you, it's really spooky, some of the things she asks…she's in my MIND! AUGGH! And, to **ams71080,** for being a native of **Roanoke, Alabama…Shout Out!**

And to all the rest of you, thanks as always for reviewing. It seems like Amos and Anna are getting their own fans! Also, nobody even came close to guessing the source of the Disclaimer at the beginning of the last chapter, so the Shout Out! is still waiting to be won.

**Next Chapter:** Harry has a follow-up with his healer in Paris, and Eddie Spindle has a grand idea! Money quote: Harry—"Hex me now, please…just hex me".


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: **Harry has a check-up with his healer in Paris, and Eddie Spindle has a most excellent idea! Harry begs Cedric to hex him….

Disclaimer: I am not young enough to know everything.

**Chapter 34**

Healer Latour entered the examination room to find Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory laughing together.

"Well, I must have the wrong room," he said. "There are obviously no sick people here."

"Oh, hello, Doctor, nope, no sick people here, I think I'll just be going now," Harry chirped, hopped off the examination table and made for the door.

"BACK, prat!" Cedric snapped, grinning. "Doctor, I know we've talked about it before, but…just how much prat can you remove at once?"

Anton Latour stroked his neat Van Dyke in thought. "Hmmm…not more than 10 kilos, I would think. Of course, the easiest way to begin would be to cut completely through the neck…."

Cedric nodded thoughtfully. "Well, that would be a good start, and would certainly make my life quieter…plus, it would save untold galleons. Doctor, do you have any idea how much it costs to feed the speccy little git these days?"

"Oi! Right here!" Harry grumped as he climbed back onto the exam bed.

"So, I take it that Mr. Potter's appetite is still adequate?"

"Adequate for a herd of hippogryphs or clutch of baby dragons," Cedric nodded, ignoring the face Harry made at him. "He's eating everything he can get his hands on, then asking for seconds."

"Good, good…and that should last for another few weeks, at least. It actually is a good sign that all is going well," the doctor looked up. "Mr. Potter, your appetite feeds not only your body but your magic, which is using the energy you take in as food to grow and heal itself."

"So…?" Harry asked timidly.

"So, I've got to keep feeding you, prat…you need it to get well," Cedric said, smiling.

"You're the prat," Harry shot back automatically, but he relaxed a bit.

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Diggory, keep feeding him," the doctor pretended to ignore the interplay between the boys. Actually, he was paying close attention to both of their moods, as well as the interaction between the two. What he saw pleased him greatly—not only was Harry in much better spirits, but there were the unmistakable signs of deep devotion between the two, despite the playful banter. All of the signs he had seen thus far indicated a stable, maturing bond between the two…somewhat atypical for the average teenaged couple, but in a positive, healthy way. Yes, definitely a positive thing, he thought.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to at least pretend to examine you, Mr. Potter…would you like for Mr. Diggory to step out?" Rising, he reached into his pocket for the dreaded stethoscope.

"Can Cedric stay?" was Harry's immediate question, then "you're not going to put your finger up my bum again, are you?" his second. He scowled at the doctor until the healer shook his head 'no'.

"No, Mr. Potter, no prostate check for you today…and not again for several months," he reassured the nervous teen. "I need to do a brief physical, then check your magic…nothing too strenuous, I should think. Mr. Diggory is quite welcome to stay, if he would like."

"I'll stay, Harry," Cedric said. "Although, you're sure about the bum check? It might still be bright red and gold…?"

Anton Latour burst into laughter as Harry Potter made a face at his boyfriend.

***

A short time later, after a protest from Harry about the stethoscope ('cold!') but little other trouble, Dr. Latour pronounced himself finished.

"I'm quite happy with Mr. Potter's physical growth. I would say he has perhaps another two to three inches to grow before he stops, but this should occur much more slowly and gradually over the next many months."

"Thank Merlin for that," Harry muttered. "I get to keep the same clothes for more than two weeks."

The healer smiled, but didn't bother to respond to that comment. "As for his core…I cannot explain this, but both blocks are essentially gone. This was not my intent, nor can I take credit for it," he said quickly. "However, since you have not reported any difficulties to me, I can only assume that the process is going well, yes?"

Harry and Cedric both assured him that no, there had been no problems with accidental or uncontrolled magic.

"I see…and I cannot help but think that M. LeGrande's little toys have been of great service to you in that," Latour said. "Also, I must wonder if Harry's magic itself is not accelerating the process of dissolving the blocks."

At Harry's and Cedric's questioning looks he continued. "Occasionally, a child's infantile magic block will spontaneously dissolve. These are invariably seen in cases where the child has exceptionally strong magic, and the most commonly accepted explanation is that the child's own magic wants to be free, thus the child removes the block themselves. Given the strength of Mr. Potter's magic, it would only be reasonable that his core would actively seek to unbind itself…at least, once it had been 'shown the way', so to speak, by my starting of the process."

"So, doctor…what does that mean, for Harry, about his core?" Cedric asked while Harry was still trying to process what the healer had said.

"I think…but I can not be sure, you understand, but I believe…that Mr. Potter's core will continue to act on its own to remove all of the remaining blocks, even if no other action is taken."

"And the tear in Harry's core?" Cedric made himself ask, fearful of what he might hear.

"As with the blocks, it appears to be attempting to heal itself at a rapid pace. Of course," he warned, "until it is completely healed, Mr. Potter should still take care not to overexert himself magically, lest he further damage his core."

"Or become a squib," Harry said softly.

"That is a possibility, yes," Doctor Latour said. "But, I do not believe that it is a strong possibility. I think it much more likely that, with only a modicum of caution, your core will continue to heal until the tear is completely sealed, without any complications."

"And then what?" Harry asked. "If the tear is where my link to Voldemort goes through, won't that shut off the link? Can it even heal, while the link exists?"

The healer paused and thought for a moment. "I…do not know, absolutely, Mr. Potter. On one hand, there are many different types of links, and yours may not rely on the tear to continue. A purely mental link, for example one set up using mind magics, would not require such a link. In that case, closing the tear in your core would have no effect on the link."

"Doctor, we suspect that Harry's scar…and the tear underneath it…is part of a direct link between the Dark Lord's core and Harry's." Cedric said flatly. "Will that affect Harry's healing?"

"Most likely, I'm afraid. If the two cores are indeed linked, then a tear in both cores may be necessary to maintain such a linkage. I would caution you, however," Latour said, raising one finger in warning, "that little is known about linked cores in general…and almost nothing is known about links through a core tear, in any case." He smiled gently. "I'm afraid, Mr. Potter, that anything I can tell you would be pure guesswork."

"Doctor, I think I trust your guesswork more than some of the 'facts' I've been told over the years," Harry gave his healer a small smile.

***

Unfortunately, Harry and Cedric weren't able to contact Gabrielle Delacour, so Harry settled for owling her a gift from the hospital's shop. The stuffed Unicorn doll (something both Harry and Cedric agreed she would like) and small box of chocolates was sent with a note of apology, along with a promise to visit again as soon as they could.

As it was getting late, the boys waited until they were in the air heading back towards the Channel before giving Moody and Lupin a full report on Harry's exam.

"Well, it sounds like everything is going well," Remus said, smiling.

"Aye, and I like to hear that your core's unbinding itself, lad," Moody put in. "Now, if that crazed frog of a wandmaker can just come through with an amulet that will fool Albus, you'll be set."

"One thing we'll have to do is make sure that Harry's not left alone with the Headmaster for any length of time," Cedric mused. "Harry, if you're called into any meetings with him, ask for McGonagall to be present as your Head of House. It's your right under the Hogwarts rules, and he can't really meet with you without her there, if you insist."

"What about you, Cedric? I'd rather you were there." Harry asked, hopefully.

"Harry, love, we're just dating…and I'll only be a junior staff member, not your Head of House," Cedric smiled. "No, Dumbledore can only really insist on meeting you privately on 'school business'; and for that, you have the right to have your Head of House present."

"That brings up something else, lads," Moody said. "Cedric, boy, you'll be considered a junior staffer…and Harry's still a student. A strict reading of the rules will prohibit any sort of 'extracurricular' relationship between you two. If you're caught and Dumbledore wants to push it, Cedric could be dismissed immediately."

"Then I'll be gone by that evening," Harry said calmly. When the others all started to talk at once, Harry cut them all off. "No, I'm serious. We've already discussed this, and I'm not going to change my mind. The only reason I'm going back is to keep up appearances, right? We all agreed that it would look better—less suspicious to Tom and the Ministry, not to mention Dumbles—if I went back. Well, if the old coot thinks he can keep me away from my boyfriend, he's got another think coming!" That said, Harry crossed to where Cedric was sitting and plopped himself down in his boyfriend's lap.

Ignoring Cedric's 'oof', Harry put his arms around the Hufflepuff's neck and glared at the other men in the main room of the tent. "I'm not kidding about this. If Albus-sodding-Dumbledore thinks that I'm going to stop dating Cedric just because I'm doing him the favor of returning to his sorry excuse for a school, then he can just go get bent! I am Lord Potter, Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and I am formally courting this man come hell or high water…and no barmy old coot, reborn snake-face or 'greater good' is going to stop me!" Harry declared.

"Do I get any say in the matter?" Cedric laughed.

"No. Shut up and snog me," Harry said, bending down and capturing Cedric's lips with his own.

"Remus, I think it's time we took in the view outside," Moody said, moving towards the tent's entrance.

"Alistor, I totally agree," Lupin said, following him.

Once they were outside, the two men watched the French coastline slip past beneath them.

"When do you think we should go back inside?" Lupin grinned at his friend.

"Hmph. Do as you like, wolf…I'm not going back in there until we get back to London."

Remus Lupin nodded. "Probably for the best."

"Damn right, it is. Like as not, you'd go back in now and come out without your bits…and I don't have any extra bits left to spare."

***

The remainder of the trip back was uneventful. Remus and Mad-Eye had a chance to see the Channel and English countryside from the air, and Harry and Cedric got in some quality snogging time.

The rest of the week, relatively speaking, was fairly uneventful. Harry and Cedric stayed at Grimmauld Place except for brief trips to visit Cedric's parents. Amos and Anna proved themselves to be invaluable sources of information on what were the most discussed topics in the general public (through Anna's 'girls' in the Canasta Club) and the Ministry (via Amos' water cooler connections). Apparently there was a surprisingly large groundswell of support for Harry and Cedric, most of which was along the lines of 'well, as long as he keeps fighting off Dementors, who cares if he's a shirt-lifter?' Also, the Ministry had to field a number of questions about the status of the Auror corps, and the overall state of magical education in Britain. A number of families, mostly pure-blood, had used private tutors to supplement their children's educations in potions, defense, history and other subjects…and these families were asking questions. Difficult questions, from the tone of the _Daily Prophet,_ which on Wednesday ran an editorial that asked:

_We are told that Hogwarts is the best, most prestigious magical school in the world. Why, then, do so many students require remedial tuition in such basic and essential subjects as Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Even the History of Magic—which is nothing less than the story of our very heritage—is so poorly taught that our students must go elsewhere for the education they so desperately require for their standard tests._

_While we have the utmost respect for the Hogwarts Headmaster, is it possible that his other duties (as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Supreme Mugwump of the ICF) are too much for even his formidable skills? Could any one man, no matter how gifted, talented or powerful, ever hope to do justice to not one but three such demanding positions? Should he not consider stepping down from at least one of these positions…if for no other reason than the sake of the children he professes to love so much?_

"I smell Malfoy," Moody said, reading aloud from the Prophet. "This has his marks all over it."

"I'm not saying you're wrong, Alistor, but doesn't it also work in our favor? I mean, turning up the pressure on Dumbledore has to keep him too busy to stick his nose in our business?" Sirius wanted to know.

"It might just make him mad," Harry pointed out, and Cedric couldn't help but agree.

Later that day, Edward Spindle arrived at Number 12, Grimmauld Place with news for the boys and Sirius.

"First, for you, Sirius," he began, smiling broadly. "Madam Bones has agreed to meet with me tomorrow to consider Lord Potter's request for a review of your case, and Polly will be there, too. Hopefully, we can begin moving forward with the process of having the 'escapee' charges put aside until a formal trial can be convened."

"So…I'll be able to leave this dungeon?" Sirius asked, excited.

"Hopefully…at least, until we can get a trial date set. Now be aware," the solicitor cautioned, "you may need to present yourself to the Ministry to be charged…but we'll have already arranged matters so that you should be released on bond shortly thereafter. If we can't, then I'd advise you just to stay here until Polly actually calls you to bear witness at your actual trial."

"And when do you think that will be?" Sirius demanded.

"Not before sometime in September, I'm afraid," Spindle sighed. "Despite our best efforts"—which everyone knew included more than a bit of 'donations to worthy causes'—"we haven't been able to schedule it any sooner."

"Dumbledore's influence?" Lupin asked.

Eddie Spindle shrugged. "Possibly, but I'm not sure. It could be any number of legitimate reasons…chief among them the fact that the Chief Warlock claims he won't be able to be present until the middle of September, at the earliest. First of the school term and all that," he shook his head.

"Maybe a letter to the Prophet about how the Headmaster's other jobs interfere with Wizengamot business?" Harry asked, speculating aloud.

"Possibly, Mr. Potter," Spindle smiled. "That's quite a Slytherin approach, if I do say so myself…and I mean that in the complimentary sense, you understand."

"I guess," Harry said. "You do know that the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I talked it into putting me into Gryffindor."

"Really? I never would have thought that possible," Spindle said, while a minor uproar shook the room.

"Harry…Slytherin…you can't be serious!" Sirius gasped.

"Bah…good choice, if you ask me," Moody put in, while Remus just sat there, looking at Harry carefully.

"Actually, I was a Slytherin, thank you very much," Spindle said with an obvious sniff of disdain. "We aren't all dark, you know." He narrowed his eyes at the old auror.

"You're a bloody solicitor, aren't you?" Moody fired back.

"Better that than an expert in luggage…from the inside," Spindle responded calmly, his eyes daring Moody to say anything else.

"Well…I suppose you might have a point, there," Moody looked away, knowing he would never live down the months he had been trapped in his own trunk by the younger Crouch.

"Easy, you too," Cedric said, attempting to mediate before the hexes started flying. "Mr. Spindle, you said you had some news for Harry and me?"

"Of course—and no offense, Alistor, it's just that sometimes I have to remind people that 'ambitious and cunning' doesn't automatically equate to 'evil and Dark'—but the main reason I came is to ask the boys if they could be free for an interview tomorrow or Friday?"

"Interview?" Harry and Cedric asked together.

"Yes, an interview. Very tightly controlled, just as we discussed, with only one or two reporters—_not_ Skeeter—being there, along with Polly or I. I think it's a good idea, now that the initial furor over your courtship announcement has died down, that you two answer some of the questions that have been circulating in the general public."

Cedric looked at Harry, then took his hand and squeezed it. "If it's okay with Harry, I'm game," he said.

"I…I guess…as long as you or Polly is there," Harry looked like he'd rather repeat the first task of the Tri-Wizard, but he nodded, none the less.

"Good. Shall we say, two o'clock tomorrow, in our offices? That way, you'll be on friendly ground…and we can always throw the press out if they go too far," Spindle smiled at the two boys, and was glad to see both of them make a good attempt at smiling back.

It was only after he had gone that Harry turned to Cedric and moaned theatrically, "Hex me now, please…just hex me."

**A/N: Shout Out!** to **athenakitty** for the first review (and, as always, for asking the questions that I'd planned to answer in future chapters…aaaarrrrgh, she's in my MIND lol!). No, **'kitty**, I'm NOT going to fess up to just how many of your questions I'm frankly stealing *snicker*. Know that I love you, otherwise I wouldn't steal from you—and _please_ don't stop! **Writeheart** gets the **Shout Out!** for correctly I. the Disclaimer at the beginning of Chapter 32 as a quote from the immortal **W.C. Fields**. **Silverone3** gets the close second place **Shout Out!**, for reminding me that Evan Harris used the quote in "The Art of Quitting". Honorable Mentions to both **ShariganWeilder** (correct answer for last disclaimer: Alice in Wonderland) and **Save-a-broom-ride-the-player** (best descriptive fan name). Now, who's going to get the Shout Out! for the quote at the beginning of this chapter? And, just to show my love for my fans across the Pond, I'm posting this at a horribly early hour here, which should be mid-afternoon in London. Wonder where the first review will come from, hmm?

**Next Chapter: **The Press Conference…'nuff said!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: **Mad-Eye Moody gives Harry a pep talk…and a little something extra. Harry and Cedric have their first joint press conference.

Disclaimer: Do your damnedest in an ostentatious manner all the time.

**Chapter 35**

The next day, Harry, Cedric and the rest of the family woke up, had a leisurely breakfast and puttered around in the library for several hours. While Harry especially was not really in the mood for intense research, he and Cedric were able to find several charms on the library laptop that might help them with their "friend vs. foe" discrimination charm on the fireplace. If Remus seemed especially impressed at the sheer volume of advanced spells and charms filed on the little box, he gave no sign of it. Rather, he merely accepted the pages that fell out of the printer (once it had been briefly explained to him) and began the laborious process of modifying the spells to suit their particular needs.

After a quick lunch (at which neither Harry nor Cedric ate more than a few bites each), they dressed in some of their best robes and met Mad-Eye and Remus in the library. Sirius was also there, but once again his presence was only to show his support.

"Come here, pup," he said firmly, pulling Harry into a bone-crushing hug. "Now, don't worry! Eddie and Polly will take good care of you."

"I know, Sirius," Harry said quietly. "It's just nerve-wracking, that's all. I've never really done anything like this…well, that didn't turn out to be a complete disaster," he amended.

Sirius snickered, remembering Skeeter's hatchet jobs from years past. "Yes, but they were great disasters, pup! And remember, Skeeter won't be there, just the tame press."

Harry stepped back, trying to grin for Sirius' sake. He was so anxious, though, that he flinched noticeably when Remus put his hand gently on his shoulder.

"Easy, Harry, easy," the werewolf said. "Polly assured me that the only press who would be there today were those he and Eddie could depend on to be fair and accurate."

Harry snorted at this, past experience making him doubt that any such thing actually existed.

"Seriously, Harry," Cedric said, moving up to nudge his boyfriend with his shoulder. "The people talking with us today all know what will happen if they screw this up," he said gently.

"What? I…we will both still look like fools," Harry whinged.

"Ah, but if they do, then they'll loose all future access to both of us," Cedric grinned. "And, given both of our track records," especially yours, love, he though but didn't say, "no reporter worth his quill will dare risk that!"

"Too right, Diggory, too right!" Mad-Eye put in his two knuts worth. "Potter here is worth his weight in galleons to a reporter, especially if that reporter has a good relationship with him. No, Harry, my lad, they'll behave…if for no other reason than they want to be invited to the next one."

"The next one?" Harry paled visibly. He had never considered that there might have to be more of these horrible things in the future. Moaning, he turned and buried his head in Cedric's shoulder. "Hex me now, please…somebody, anybody!"

Cedric just smiled and stroked his back soothingly. "Why, Lord Potter," he whispered. "Of course there'll be more of these…if for no other reason than to announce that we're going to be fathers."

"Oh, Merlin!" Harry jerked back, aghast. "I never thought about that! What else?"

"All kinds of things," Cedric went on while Moody, Lupin and Black all turned away to hide their chuckles. "There's the press conference we'll have to have when you kill Voldemort, of course; then, the one when we announce our handfasting, then the one where we tell our adoring public what a wonderful time we had on our honeymoon," he grinned, watching Harry's look of horror grow with each word out of his mouth.

"Then there's the one where we announce that I've been exonerated, and am a free man once again," Sirius piped up, getting into the spirit of the thing. "Of course, you'll have to be there, pup…but if you're good, we may be able to get by without you saying anything."

"No, Sirius, that'd be next to impossible. Harry'll be asked questions, even if he doesn't give a prepared statement," Remus added. "No, it will be better for Harry to just plan on speaking, that way he won't be caught out."

Moody looked at the byplay, carefully noting just how the efforts to distract Harry with humor were actually making the teen more and more upset. Finally, just before Harry bolted the room screaming in terror, he intervened.

"ENOUGH!" Moody roared. "Harry, lad, just ignore these idiots. Of course you'll have to do some more of these bloody things—you're the ruddy Boy-Who-Lived, after all—but that's just another thing you'll have to get training in. Gallsworthy and Spindle'll take care of it, right enough…why do you think they wanted you in their offices a half-hour early today?"

At the old man's gruff, matter-of-fact statement, Harry calmed a bit. "You really think so, Mad-Eye?" he asked, his voice tremulous.

"Aye, lad…it's yet another burden you'll have to bear, and there's no sense getting all stirred up about it," he said, glaring at the others in the room, "despite what this lot is trying to do to you."

"Moody's right, love," Cedric said, his arms encircling Harry. "It's something you should have been tutored in long before now, just because of who and what you are."

Harry just nodded uncertainly, still too upset to lean back into Cedric's offered comfort. Seeing this, Moody's natural eye narrowed in thought. Abruptly, he reached a decision.

"Alright, I need two minutes alone with Potter here…you lot go drink some tea or summat," he barked. Taking a seat on the divan, he waved Harry over. "Well, what are you all standing around for? Go on…we'll yell if the Dark Lord floos in, won't we, lad?" he asked, nodding at an uncertain Harry.

Harry turned and nodded to Cedric, Remus and Sirius. "Go on…it's only Mad-Eye, after all." He grinned. "But come running back if you hear spell fire, okay?"

Remus and Sirius looked at Harry, then at Moody, then at themselves before nodding and moving towards the door. Cedric just looked at Harry, who nodded fractionally to his boyfriend. Reassured, Cedric gave Moody a look that promised unending pain and torment if anything happened to Harry, then followed the other two Marauders from the room.

Once they were alone, Moody again waved Harry over to the divan. "Sit down, lad, we need to have a little chat, you and me."

Harry Potter sat down opposite from the scarred old man and looked down at his hands. "You're not going to tell me not to worry about this, are you?" he asked, his voice small.

Alistor Moody made a rude sound. "Pfft! Certainly not, Potter. Waste of time that'd be, now wouldn't it? No, lad, I'm going to put a charm on you so you won't screw the pooch today."

Harry's head snapped up. "What? You mean there's a charm…?"

Moody snorted. "'course there's a charm, boy…there's a charm for everything, isn't there? Well, almost," he qualified, "it may just be a matter of finding it, but yeah, there's a charm for situations like this. Used it all the time on junior Aurors, I did…right before their first time in a sticky situation."

"What…what does it do?" Harry asked, hope starting to rise inside him.

"For one thing, keeps you from running screaming in terror, that's what it does. For another, it calms you down enough to let you think about your training, keeps you from acting like a ruddy idiot."

"It sounds like a calming charm," Harry looked thoughtful. "I can see how that would be helpful," he said.

"It's more than that, boy…it also gives your confidence a bit of a boost, mostly by reminding you of what you already know." Moody grinned. "See here, _Lord_ Potter," he winked as he emphasized Harry's title. "You love this boy Diggory, don't you? Enough to hit his parents with a formal demand to court him, didn't you? Scared the pants right off of Amos Diggory, didn't you?"

Harry blushed, then grinned. "Yeah…well, didn't scare Ced's father so much as shocked him, I think."

"Still and all, that took guts, lad, Gryffindor's own courage, it did. And you did it, because it needed doing, didn't you?"

Beginning to feel a bit better about himself, Harry just nodded.

Mad-Eye nodded back. "So, however bad this may be…and it won't, Spindle and Gallsworthy will see to it…it can't be nearly that bad, can it?" He waited for Harry to process this and nod before he went on. "So, there you have it! You know what needs saying, and you've already done the hard part…even without anything else, you're ready for this, aren't you?"

"I…I don't know," Harry said, honestly. "What if they ask something else, something I don't know," he said.

"Then either your solicitor or your barrister will field the question, or you just say that you don't know. Merlin's beard, boy, you're only fifteen years old! No one expects you to have all of the answers at your age," he thundered.

Harry just shook his head. "That's where you're wrong, Moody…I'm also the Boy-Who-Lived. I'm supposed to know everything, have all the answers…."

"Bollocks!" Moody interrupted firmly. "Harry, lad, I grant you that you've seen and done more at fifteen than any six other wizards, easily enough. Still, if those idiots expect you to have answers that even the Ministry doesn't have…well, they're idiots, right enough. You're still a boy, lad…and it won't hurt you to remind them of that, at need. Yes, you're a powerful wizard, and still have a lot of growing and training yet to come," he ignored Harry's start of surprise at this, "but you're working at it. You've got powerful friends and allies, myself included; and a young man who thinks that you are the center of the universe and who's already agreed in principle to make a bunch of brats with you. Trust me, Potter…you could be a lot worse off than you are now." Moody sat back, watching Harry carefully with both of his eyes as Harry digested all of what he had just said.

Harry sat there, brows furrowed in thought for several moments before he looked up.

"I do have friends and allies, don't I?" he asked rhetorically. "And a boyfriend who loves me, and a godfather, and almost godfather, too. And," he laughed, "the one and only Mad-Eye Moody, too!"

Moody laughed with him. "Aye, lad! And don't you forget it!"

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Moody. Now, about that charm…what's it called?" he asked.

Moody looked embarrassed, then chuckled. "It's actually called the Virgin's Ease, lad."

"What?!?" Harry burst out.

"Yep…legend has it the charm was developed by a wizard whose young wife was too anxious to allow him to consummate their marriage. Oh, she wanted to, well enough," he clarified, "but she was…high strung, I guess you'd say. At any rate, I've used it on more than my share of young Aurors, just before their first raid or such…works its magic without dulling your edge, just takes the jitters off." He grinned. "I doubt that you, or Diggory, will actually need it when the time comes, but I'll teach it to you someday soon. Not today, though…you've got enough to deal with right now."

Harry grinned, then nodded. "I'll hold you to that, Moody. Alright, get on with it."

Alistor stood, drawing Harry up with a wave of his hand. Formally, he looked Harry in the eye and asked, "Lord Potter, do I have your permission to cast the Virgin's Ease charm on your person?"

Harry nodded, recognizing just what point—or maybe _points_—Mad-Eye was driving home by formally asking his permission.

Nodding back, Mad-Eye waved his wand and whispered an incantation. A brief sensation, not unlike a disillusionment charm, flowed over Harry. Immediately, he felt most of his anxiety dissolve, and his confidence began to fill the space where his nervousness had been. It felt, for lack of a better word, good. Squaring his shoulders, he felt a self-assured smile settle on his face.

"Very well, Alistor. I thank you for your assistance. Now, if we can collect Cedric and Remus, I'm ready."

Nodding to himself, Moody stood there while a newly-confident Harry Potter went to collect his friend and intended for the short floo to his solicitor's office.

"No, lad…thank you," he said, too softly for anyone to hear.

***

Cedric and Remus both noticed the change in Harry's demeanor immediately, but Cedric was so happy to see it that he assumed it had come from a stirring pep talk by Mad-Eye Moody. As soon as the two of them had gone through the floo, however, Remus turned on Moody.

"All right, Alistor…what did you do?" he demanded.

"Me? Why, what makes you think I did anything?" Moody asked, grinning.

"Oh, come off it, Alistor! You're grinning like the cat that just ate the canary. Now, I'm only going to ask once more. What did you do to Harry?" Remus' eyes had just the faintest yellow in them, but the growl in his voice was impossible to miss.

"I'd answer him if I were you, Moody," Sirius added. "You know how wolves are about defending one of their 'pack'."

Moody just raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Calm down, you two…I just gave young Potter a dose of Virgin's Ease, that's all. Well, that and the standard pep talk. Seemed to do him a world of good, too," he finished.

Sirius and Remus gaped, then both burst out laughing.

"Moody, you didn't!" Remus said, then laughed again when Moody bobbed his head merrily.

"Oh, Moody…did you bother to tell him it only lasts about fifteen minutes?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Pffft! Now what would have been the use in that, I ask you? No, better we tell him after he finishes up with this press interview. Plenty of time to let him know he really did it all on his own then," Moody said smugly.

"Assuming he doesn't break down totally during the interview," Sirius said.

"Oh, shut it, Black…the lad'll do fine; him and young Diggory, too. Nothing to worry about. I just gave him a little dose of confidence to get him started off right, is all." Moody turned to the floo. "Now, Lupin, wipe that silly grin off your face and come on…they'll be wondering what's keeping us, and I don't want Potter to be worrying about anything, anything at all, you hear me?" And with that, he activated the floo and was gone.

"Well, I'll say this for Mad-Eye," Lupin told a still chuckling Sirius Black. "He's either a genius…."

"Or, when Harry finds out, he's dead meat," Sirius finished for him.

***

As it turned out, the interview went off just as Mad-Eye had predicted; that is, without a hitch.

Buoyed by the Virgin's Ease charm, Harry went into Eddie Spindle's office with Cedric on his arm, apparently without a care in the world. After a few minutes of basic instructions, he and Cedric went into the firm's largest conference room, which had been set up for the interview. Throughout the interview Harry was calm, composed and collected, thoughtful with his answers and not at all reluctant to defer to Cedric or to his representatives at the appropriate times. He was very much the young Lord, self-controlled and self-possessed, but at the same time wasn't afraid to be honest—in a dignified, respectful way, of course—about his and Cedric's relationship from its beginning several months before to the present.

"I do want you to all to know this, however," Harry said serenely. "Despite what many of you may think, in no way did Cedric force himself on me. Quite the opposite, in fact. It took me several weeks just to get the great lump to kiss me," he smiled at the laugh that went through the press, and at Cedric's blush. "However, you all should know that snogging is all that we have done, or intend to do, for some time. My boyfriend feels quite strongly about this, you understand," and here Harry looked just a bit exasperated. "I suppose I should have expected this when I fell in love with a Hufflepuff, but," he shrugged, rolled his eyes and sighed theatrically. "What can you do?" he asked rhetorically, then looked at Cedric with devotion shining in his eyes.

"So, Lord Potter, you're telling all of us…that you and Mr. Diggory haven't…that is to say…." Priscilla Pewterplatte, from _Witch Weekly_, was having a hard time getting the words out.

Horace Lekksmon of the _Crystal Ball_ had no such problems. "What my colleague seems to be asking, Lord Potter, is…are you and Mr. Diggory still virgins?" He just looked expectant, seemingly oblivious to the gasps that went up around him.

Harry calmly nodded while Cedric blushed to his toes. "I'm not going to speak for Mr. Diggory," Harry said firmly, "and I hope that you all have the good taste not to ask him in my presence," his voice driving the unspoken threat home plainly, "but for myself, yes I am," Harry finished. Then, unable to resist the impulse, he mock-pouted. "Despite my best efforts to the contrary…but, as I said, I should have expected no less when I fell in love with a Hufflepuff."

"Hey! You prat!" Cedric burst out, taking a swipe that Harry easily ducked as the press dissolved with laughter. Then, realizing what he had done, he folded back in on himself, blushing even more furiously than before.

Harry, on the other hand, was enjoying himself immensely. "All right, I know that all of you wanted to hear that, so now you've heard it. I would remind you, though, that I am legally of age, as is Cedric, so anything that we might or might not do from this point forward will be completely legal…and none of your business. So, don't ask us again!" Reaching out, he took Cedric's resisting hand and squeezed. Turning to him, Harry reached up with his other hand and brushed Cedric's still-blushing cheek. "What you all need to know is that Cedric Diggory has never been anything but the perfect gentleman towards me, even when I was acting like a prat, and I love him dearly for it." When Cedric turned to look at him, he saw Harry's love shining in his eyes, and the scion of House Diggory forgot for a moment just how embarrassed he had been.

"Mr. Diggory, it sounds like you've had to resist Lord Potter's advances from time to time. Any comments?" The _Daily Prophet's_ Thomas Flowdon asked.

Cedric turned to the reporters and smiled. "Are you asking if Harry Potter sometimes acts like a desperate little sex fiend? Hmm," he paused, pretending to think about it while the reporters once again laughed. "I refuse to answer on the grounds that he knows _way_ too many nasty hexes that I don't particularly care to be on the receiving end of, thank you very much. If you're asking if he's sometimes a horrid little brat when he doesn't get his way, absolutely!" he finished, grinning madly.

"Oi! Sitting here!" Harry put in, laughing.

Cedric was laughing too, then he turned back to the reporters. "Look, there's been a lot printed in your papers about Harry over the last few years, most of it horrible lies. The last thing I want is for you lot to print a load of rubbish about how pervy my boyfriend is, when the truth is that we're both still virgins and will probably stay that way for some time to come. Yes, we snog. Yes, we hug. Yes, we occasionally...like, say, every chance we get…like to cuddle. That's all. Have we both been tempted to go further? Yes, we're both normal teenagers, with normal drives and urges…but until recently Harry was underage, and I still think he's a bit young to take things further. He can whing about dating a Hufflepuff all he wants to, but that's just the way things are. Now, does that answer your question?" he asked.

"So, Mr. Diggory, you're saying that you're the one holding your relationship back from progressing to more…intimate levels?"

Cedric started to hotly respond that it was none of the reporters business when Harry cut in.

"Absolutely." Harry's serene expression didn't change when Cedric (and most of the reporters) just gaped at him.

"So…Lord Potter…" the Prophet's man asked with no small amount of trepidation. He could end his career right here, but if Harry Potter would answer him…! "Mr. Diggory is the one…holding the relationship back?"

"I think I've already answered that one as 'yes'," Harry said with just a touch of exasperation. "Not only is he a Hufflepuff, as we've discussed; but he's older and thinks that he's more mature…and he has this obsession with doing the right thing by me that is usually totally sweet but sometimes makes me want to choke the git. I think this makes us just like most couples, judging by what I've seen." Then, while the reporters were nodding in understanding, Harry grinned cheekily. "Besides, just look at him! He's bloody sex on legs is what he is…tell me, Priscilla," he looked straight at the reporter from _Witch Weekly_, "if he were _your_ boyfriend, what would _you_ want to do with him?" Cocking his head to one side, a grinning Harry watched the young witch blush and sputter while her colleagues laughed.

Of course, the reporter's laughter just got louder when Cedric landed a smack to Harry's head with a loud "prat!"

After that, the rest of the interview was down right boring.

***

Polly Gallsworthy, Eddie Spindle, Remus Lupin, and Alistor Moody stood in the back of the room watching Harry Potter work the press like an old pro.

"And to think, I was worried about how Harry was going to hold up," Remus said softly.

"I wasn't worried," Polly Gallsworthy said quietly. "I saw how he handled himself in front of the Wizengamot. It was young Diggory that I was worried about."

"I was worried about them both," Eddie Spindle confessed. "We've got to make the time to give both of them some lessons in dealing with the press, and soon. They're going to be too much in the public eye for them not to have it…and Dumbledore should be horsewhipped for not giving Harry, at least, the rudiments of public relations by this time."

"There's more than just that Albus needs to be held accountable for," Mad-Eye Moody huffed.

"You did put the Virgin's Ease on Harry, didn't you, Alistor?" Gallsworthy asked.

"Of course," Moody replied. "And I'm going to tell him it was your idea, too…right after I tell him that it wore off a good twenty minutes ago."

"Polly, Mad-Eye, you didn't!" Spindle hissed. "For Merlin's sake, why?"

"Calm down, Eddie, it's for his own good. Harry needed something to help him get over this first press conference, and the Virgin's Ease was just the thing. Just look at him…he's got them eating out of the palm of his hand, and it's all him doing it. That boy'll make a fine Minister of Magic someday, mark my words." Polly Gallsworthy was clasping both of his lapels in his signature move and rocking happily on his heels.

"Oh, Harry'll be a bit upset when he finds out just how quickly the Ease wears off," Moody said. "Then, he'll pout for a bit…and then he'll work it through, and realize that he never really needed it in the first place. No, it was the right thing to do, mark _my_ words." He looked as satisfied as Remus had ever seen him as he watched Harry's performance.

"I just hope you're right," Eddie Spindle sighed. "Because if you're not, you're the one who's going to get hexed by a pissed-off Boy-Who-Lived."

"Not to mention his rabidly-devoted Hufflepuff boyfriend," Remus added.

After that, they stood quietly and just watched. And, if Mad-Eye and Polly exchanged slightly nervous glances, well…good enough for them!

**A/N:** And the first review **Shout Out!** goes to **Matt101** this time around. ** Darshu** gets the **Shout Out!** for correctly identifying the last Disclaimer as an **Oscar Wilde** quote, along with **writeheart**, who gave the correct answer just a few reviews later. Good luck with this chapter's disclaimer…it's a bit harder to identify. As always, my lovely beta, Miss **Idina Malfoy** deserves hugs and kisses all around. Also, hugs and kisses to all of the rest of you who reviewed…sorry I haven't been able to reply to as many as usual, but I'm using that time to write more on this story. Each and every review is read and appreciated…never think that it isn't.

I am beginning to become ill with some of you who shall remain nameless at this time: all of those promises and STILL no pics of the boys together for this fic! I keep telling you, I can't draw stick people…and I know that some of you lot are quite talented! I'm beginning to feel unloved…. *sniff* *pouts*

**Next Chapter:** The reaction to the Virgin's Ease…the curious case of Sirius Black…plots and plans all 'round…and problems with the morning _Prophet_! Tonks pays a visit, and the Goblins are up in arms! Mad-Eye's cure for anxiety—dueling practice!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: **The reaction to the Virgin's Ease…the curious case of Sirius Black…plots and plans all 'round…and problems with the morning _Prophet_! Tonks pays a visit, and the Goblins are up in arms! Mad-Eye's cure for anxiety—dueling practice!

Disclaimer: The best weapon against an enemy is another enemy.

**Chapter 36**

Harry and Cedric both pronounced themselves satisfied with how their first joint press interview had gone, and were pleased that the four older men were themselves pleased with their performances.

As predicted, when Harry found out the truth about the Virgin's Ease charm—namely, that it had only lasted for a few minutes and he had done the entire press conference all on his own—he was first shocked, then angry, then pouty, and then finally somewhat impressed with himself.

Cedric went through his own stages: anger, more anger, still more defensive anger and rage, then acceptance that Harry needed the little boost of believing he was charmed to do well. Finally, though, he grudgingly forgave Mad-Eye for fooling Harry like that.

"But so help me, Mad-Eye, if you trick Harry like that again, I'll hex off parts of you they don't make replacements for," he hissed at Moody later that evening, when the two of them were alone.

Moody had the good grace to look sheepish, and apologized. "I hear you, boy, I hear you…and I'm not going to say I did it for his own good, that'd be too much like Albus' reasoning…but you have to admit, it taught the boy that he didn't need any magic than just his own self to handle the press like he did."

Since Mad-Eye had a valid point, Cedric accepted the old man's explanation…but was grumpy with him for most of the rest of the evening.

Once they had a chance to decompress from the interview, both Harry and Cedric were told about the progress that had been made on Sirius' case that morning.

"Madam Bones was quite receptive to hearing us out," Eddie Spindle started off. "Although, the pensieve evidence you gave was a bit…shocking to her, Harry."

"She believed it, though, didn't she?" Harry asked anxiously. His memories of seeing Peter Pettigrew alive in the Shrieking Shack, and then in the graveyard during the resurrection of Voldemort was their best evidence of Sirius' innocence.

"She seemed to," Spindle answered. "But, she told us she would have to look into the matter further before dropping the warrants currently out on Lord Black."

"So…did she say when she'd have an answer?" Cedric asked.

"Not as such," Polly Gallsworthy answered him. "However, I know Millie, and she won't just let this lie around. I really expect to hear from her within the week, and I expect that she'll decide in our favor."

"And if she doesn't?" Harry asked quietly.

"Then, Harry, we turn up the heat on Dumbledore and Fudge," Gallsworthy said firmly. "I might even mention to Lucius Malfoy about what a horrible precedence it sets for the Lord of a family as prominent as the Blacks to be sent to Azkaban without even the pretense of a trial." He grinned across the table at a shocked Harry. "Look at it this way, Harry…if it can happen to Sirius Black, it can happen to anybody, even a Malfoy. No, that's the kind of thing that none of the pure bloods want to start happening. And, if Lord Potter were to put that in a letter to the _Prophet_…well, so much the better for us."

Harry shook his head. "It's just weird, that's all…I know that Malfoy Sr. is a Death Eater, but to have him actually working with us against Dumbles and Fudgy…" he trailed off, having a hard time wrapping his brain around the concept.

"I know, Harry, I know," Polly soothed. "But, strange as it may seem, Malfoy is our natural ally on this one. Of course, with friends like him you always want to watch your back…."

"Lest it sprout a knife," Moody put in, to nods all around.

"Agreed, Alistor," Gallsworthy continued. "But as long as we don't show him our backs, metaphorically or actually speaking, we should take whatever help he can give us to help clear Sirius' name."

"Here's something else. What if we could split Malfoy away from Voldemort? If not bring him to our side, then at least make him neutral?" Cedric wondered.

Reactions around the table to this comment ranged from shock to intense interest. Eddie Spindle and Polly Gallsworthy both had looks of speculation on their faces, while Remus Lupin just looked queasy at the thought. Of course, the strongest reaction came from Mad-Eye Moody.

"Hah! That'll be the day, lad!" he barked. "What were you planning on doing…using _Imperio_ on Lucius to make him foreswear his 'Dark Lord'?

"No, I think Cedric may have a point," Harry said carefully. Of course, none of the older men knew about Draco Malfoy's future change of heart, and he didn't really want to tell them. "Just think about it for a moment. Malfoy's all about being on the winning side, and he thinks that Voldemort's going to win. But…he's had all these years of not being under the Dark Moron's thumb, and now it's back to 'business as usual'. I can't imagine that it's easy to work for Tom, unless you really are partial to the Cruciatus curse," he said wryly. "If we can show Malfoy that we're getting the upper hand, not just following Dumbles blindly…and Tom cooperates by being his usual cheerful, fun self…I'm not saying it will happen, mind you, only that it might." Having finished, Harry just shrugged, waiting to hear what everyone else might think.

"Hurrmph! Never happen, lad, never happen," was Mad-Eye's opinion.

"I just don't know, Harry…" Remus began, then trailed off, shaking his head.

"It won't be easy," Eddie Spindle said carefully.

"Harry, I think you might just be on to something," Polly Gallsworthy said softly. "It won't be easy, or cheap, or happen overnight…but it's something we should definitely look into."

"I think you're absolutely right about one thing, Harry," Eddie said. "It won't happen until and unless we can show that we…that _you_…are getting the upper hand. Malfoy has no fear of Dumbledore, and every reason to fear what abandoning the Dark Lord might cost him."

"Getting Black's name cleared will be a good first step," Polly said. "Think about the message that it sends: Potter wanted justice done, and it was done. An innocent man exonerated, the Black vaults unfrozen, and two old, powerful families now with Heads that are independent of Dumbledore _and_ the Dark Lord. That could be the core around which a group of independent-minded Lords in the Wizengamot might gather."

"Not to mention the public at large," Eddie spoke up excitedly. "If the Dark Lord goes back to the usual pattern of random killings, it will do several things. The Ministry will look incompetent, Dumbledore will be seen as ineffectual in his role of Chief Warlock, and people will be looking for answers. If the Boy-Who-Lived just happens to be there with some of those answers…." Spindle trailed off suggestively.

"Then more and more people will be willing to follow Harry's lead," Gallsworthy finished. Looking directly at Harry, he spoke gently. "Harry, I know you don't like the limelight, but let's face the cold, hard facts. You are the Boy-Who-Lived, and there is a prophecy about you and the Dark Lord. Until Voldemort is destroyed once and for all, you'll never have anything approaching the normal life you want. I'm sorry, Harry, really I am…but it's the truth."

"I know, Polly, and I appreciate you at least realizing how I feel about it," Harry answered. "I guess the sooner I just accept that I'm not normal, the better."

"I'm glad you're not normal," Cedric said firmly, taking Harry's hand. "I don't want a 'normal' boyfriend, you git," he said. "I want Harry Potter. And, having had just a taste of life with Harry Potter, I don't think I could stand anyone else…they'd be just too boring to contemplate." Reaching out, he ruffled Harry's hair affectionately.

"Hey, gerroff, prat!" Harry protested half-heartedly. Inside, he felt a warm glow begin to fill him.

"All right, you two," Spindle broke in. "This is a law firm, not a bawdy house…you two put the lid on," he grinned.

"Be doing the nasty on our conference table before we know it," Gallsworthy grumped, fooling absolutely no one. "At any rate, I think we're finished for the day, so it's time for all of you," he said, rising, "to go away and let Eddie and me get on with our jobs."

And with that, there was a mass tromping outside for the Apparition back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

***

The next morning found the family back around the table, reading the muggle papers while Harry cooked enough breakfast for a small army.

With the third round of pancakes, Remus and Cedric banded together to call a halt to Harry's culinary agitation.

"Harry, for the love of Merlin, please come sit down," Cedric cajoled.

"Harry, we know you're anxious about the morning _Prophet_, but please stop cooking," Remus added.

Sirius, on the other hand, was more supportive. "Harry, oh Best Godson Ever, you just keep on doing what makes you feel better. And, can I get extra blueberries in my next stack?" he asked.

Harry just laughed and threw another handful of blueberries into the batter he was mixing. "Of course, oh Best Godfather Ever…but do you think the other two prats would like some more pancakes, too?"

Cedric just groaned while Remus winced. "Harry, love, you have got to stop feeding us like this…we'll all be too fat to move if you don't."

"Harry, we all don't have your metabolism," Remus said, then belched loudly, making Harry smirk and Sirius laugh.

Just then Mad-Eye came in and sat down at his usual place. "Morning, all. So, Harry, what's for breakfast?" he asked.

When Remus and Cedric groaned and Sirius laughed, Moody looked up, confused. "What? Did I say something funny?" he growled.

Laughing, Harry put a plate in front of the old Auror. "No, Mad-Eye, they're just being silly, as usual. There's sausages and scrambled eggs there on the table…now, what say I start you off with three pancakes? I hope you like blueberry," he said, turning back to the stove.

"Alistor, have you seen the _Prophet_ this morning?" Lupin asked, giving in to the inevitable. If Harry wanted to deal with his anxiety by cooking, well, there were worse things.

Moody shook his head. "No, I haven't. That's odd, isn't it? Usually it's out by now," he said, tucking into his eggs and sausage with gusto.

Everyone agreed that it was rather odd, but not outstandingly so. It was not until some time later, when everyone had finished breakfast (and another two day's worth of food had been put under stasis charms for use the next morning) that it became clear that something was indeed up with the morning _Prophet_.

"Well, no help for it. You lot wait here, I'll just pop over to Diagon Alley and pick us up a copy or two," Moody had said, when a loud pounding came from the front door.

Instantly everyone was on alert. No one had been expected, and since only members of the Order were privy to the secret of the Fidelius, then it could only be an Order member. Or, everyone thought but no one said out loud, the Death Eaters or the Ministry had managed to get the secret out of an Order member…in which case, they were all in deep, deep trouble.

"Alright, everyone, no need to panic," Mad-Eye began barking orders. "Harry, Cedric, go to the second floor…if this is trouble that the three of us can't handle," he caught Remus and Sirius up with his natural eye, "then you two get yourselves into that RV in the attic and take off! No arguments!" he thundered just as Harry and Cedric both started to argue. "Once you're away, try to get in contact with your parents, Cedric. Have them send reinforcements if it's Death Eaters. Now, go!" Moody shoo'd the boys up the stairs and he, Remus and Sirius moved to the front entrance.

Harry and Cedric took up their positions on the second floor as far back from the stairs as they possibly could yet still hear what was going on in the entrance way. No sooner had they gotten into position when they heard Remus open the door, followed by a loud crashing sound. Both boys froze in place, until they heard Sirius laughing from down below.

"Come in, Tonks, do come in…no, Remus, I'm not going to help you up, get the lady who knocked you down to do it! Boys, it's just Tonks!" he called up the stairs.

Grinning at each other, the boys tromped downstairs to find Tonks and Lupin brushing themselves off in the foyer while Sirius and Moody smirked at them.

"Wotcher, Harry, Cedric!" Tonks called out. Her hair was signal-flare orange this morning, and looked almost as messy as Harry's had before it grew out.

"Hey, Tonks," Harry called back. "What brings you here this morning?"

"You lot, that's what," Tonks grinned. "I've just brought you copies of the _Prophet_, hot off the presses!"

"We were beginning to wonder about the paper," Remus said, taking one of the papers Tonks held out.

"Yeah, well, it's a right proper madhouse at the _Prophet's_ offices this morning," Tonks explained. "The Aurors were called out a while ago, which is why I was able to nick these copies for you lot."

"What's going on at the _Prophet's_ offices?" Moody asked, taking another paper.

Tonks just grinned. "These two here, that's what's going on," she pointed with her chin at Cedric and Harry. "Apparently these two are the hottest couple since Charles and Diana, and everybody wants to read about the interview they gave yesterday. Since _Witch Weekly_ won't be out for another two days, and the _Crystal Ball's_ over a week away, the _Prophet's_ the only source to satisfy the mob." Having finished straightening her clothes, she straightened. "So…how about one of you gents buy a girl a cuppa, eh?"

Lupin gallantly extended his arm for the young metamorphagus. "I'd be glad to stand you to a cup, Miss Tonks. If you'll come with me…." He said, leading her into the kitchen.

Once everyone was established in the kitchen with a fortifying cup of tea, Tonks began to explain what had happened that morning at the offices of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Apparently, word about your press interview yesterday got out in more places than just London," she said. "So, right before the morning news owls were to go out, a contingent of goblins from Gringotts showed up and demanded to be allowed to purchase the entire print run. Apparently, they were operating on a request from their Paris branch…so the entire regular printing of the _Prophet_ is now being distributed all across Europe. Then, just when the Prophet was gearing up for another run, people started showing up demanding their regular morning paper." Tonks took a sip and thought for a moment. "Things were well under control…the goblins brought armed guards, and you know that nobody with any sense argues with an armed goblin…until a runner from Gringotts came with word that the Rome branch wanted at least half of the second printing run. When word of that got out, the crowd started getting ugly, and the Prophet's management yelled for auror support. That's how I got involved."

"So, what's happening now?" Moody asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Tonks shrugged. "Not a lot, actually. Kingsley Shacklebolt was leading the auror squads…."

"Thank Merlin for small favors," Mad-Eye grumbled.

"Agreed," Tonks nodded. "Imagine if that fool Dawlish had been leading them! We'd be kicking off another Goblin rebellion right now. At any rate, Kingsley managed to negotiate a deal whereby the Rome branch will get theirs immediately after the regular paper owls and street copies go out, but before any are shipped to the Americas or Canada."

"America? Canada?" Harry asked weakly, leaning on Cedric's shoulder for support.

"Oh, didn't I mention them? Apparently the Goblins are figuring on a huge demand from North America, and want to be prepared to offer today's _Prophet_ to their customers 'for only a modest surcharge'." The young auror put down her tea cup and leaned back. "Anyway, Shacklebolt's going to be stuck there all day long, trying to keep a riot or a Goblin-led massacre from breaking out; the _Prophet's_ going to be running their presses all day, both _Witch Weekly_ and the _Crystal Ball_ are rushing special issues out for this evening, and the public is clamoring for every word they can get about the Boy-Who-Lived and his new boyfriend." Tonks leaned back in her chair and glared at Harry and Cedric. "And just when were you two planning on telling Auntie Tonks about your little secret?"

Harry was blushing to the tips of his ears and Cedric was hiding his eyes behind one hand while his other hand massaged Harry's neck. Since Cedric was busy, Harry decided that he'd better be the one answering.

"Uh…today?" He smiled at Tonks in (what he hoped was) a disarming way.

"Huh," was all that Tonks said, as she picked up her tea cup again.

"So, Tonks…what's the public's general reaction so far?" Sirius asked carefully.

Tonks paused a moment, thinking, before she answered. "I'd say very positive, thus far. At least, most of the people that were clamoring for their papers at the Prophet this morning were pro-Harry. Of course," she went on, "there was a small group of people trying to picket the Prophet for printing such obvious lies about the 'Savior of the Wizarding World', but they seemed to be obviously just a bit…touched, if you know what I mean." She grinned wryly, twirling her finger around her temple for emphasis.

"About what Gallsworthy and Spindle told us to expect, then," Remus mused, to nods all around. At Tonk's blank look, he explained. "Harry and Cedric have retained Edward Spindle and A. P. Gallsworthy to represent them, and they've been giving the boys advice on how to manage their press coverage. They set up the interview yesterday, and gave us all a briefing into what to expect today."

"They never said that we'd cause the Prophet to be mobbed," Cedric said. His tone of voice was half-irritated, half-amused. "Are people really that vapid, to get all worked up about the two of us?"

At his question, everyone else in the room just laughed.

"Of course they are, lad," Mad-Eye explained. "Most of them lead such boring lives that anything like this…anything at all…can work them into a frenzy. Of course," he went on, "anything really serious, they'd just as soon ignore, but a bit of fluff like you two—no offense, boys, you know what I mean—gets their knickers all a'twist."

"So…what do we do about it?" Cedric asked, moving his arm around Harry protectively.

"For now, nothing…at least until Gallsworthy or Spindle tells you to, I'd imagine," Sirius said. "You've got some of the best legal talent in England behind you, boys…I suggest that you do what they say. Stay inside for the next few days, and let them handle it."

Harry and Cedric nodded at what was undeniably good advice. They were both just wondering what they were going to do for the rest of the day when that little problem solved itself.

"Well, then, I'd say that we've got a golden opportunity here! Get up, you two louts! Training time!" Mad-Eye Moody thundered, getting to his feet and stomping away. "Well, come on, then…you can be sure the Dark Lord's not taking a holiday, just because you two got your pretty little faces in the paper!" Turning, he stamped from the room, muttering.

Harry couldn't help himself. Watching Mad-Eye go, he turned to his boyfriend and grinned. "Well, so much for a morning snog, Ced."

"I know, love…well, we'd best be going, then," he said to the others around the table as he rose. Pulling Harry after him, Cedric went to follow Moody to the attic training room. "Feel free to join us in the torture chamber," he laughed.

When they were gone, Tonks turned to Remus and Sirius.

"Are they always like that? Cedric and Harry, I mean," she asked.

"Like what?" Sirius asked, hiding his smile behind his cup.

"Like…_that_," Tonks waved her hand. "Like…they're mad for each other, or something."

"Tonks, you don't know the half of it," Remus said, while Sirius just shook his head in agreement.

***

When Mad-Eye finally let the boys break for lunch, he had worn them to such a frazzle that they were too tired to worry about anything as inconsequential as their press coverage. Moody had decided that the best thing to take their minds off their troubles was a series of mock duels: first, either Harry or Cedric against the other, then against him.

"But Moody," Harry had simpered, using the puppy-dog eyes, "you're such a better duelist than either of us…why can't it be the two of us against just you?"

"Sod that, Potter, I've seen you duel…you and Diggory both are too sneaky by half for an old man like me to take on two on one," Moody had just laughed off Harry's suggestion and tossed a bright yellow hex at Harry

"Gee, thanks Mad-Eye…I think," Cedric had remarked dryly, batting aside the hex that Harry had deflected his way.

"Tag, Cedric! You're it!" Harry had laughed, tossing the same bright blue charm from both of his hands simultaneously at Mad-Eye and Diggory. He had been working with his bracelets to perfect just such a trick, to good effect. Of course, calling out Cedric's name hadn't really distracted Mad-Eye enough to matter, and quickly thereafter their dueling practice had devolved into a free-for-all. Given the power and skill levels involved, it was probably a good thing that multiple layers of shielding charms had been put all around the attic's training area. As it was, when Mad-Eye finally called a halt, it took all three of them several minutes to repair all of the equipment and furniture they had destroyed.

That afternoon, the boys split their time between charms research with Remus in the library and an impromptu potions lesion with Sirius in the basement potions room. Finally, after a quick take-away supper that Remus had run out for, the boys went off to bed.

When they were gone upstairs, Mad-Eye had a brief conference with Remus and Lupin.

"I tell you, those two could go on the dueling circuit tomorrow," he confided softly. "Either of them alone is a menace…but when they work together, I suspect it'd be all that the Dark Lord or Dumbledore could do to handle them."

"That's good to know, Moody," Sirius replied with no small amount of satisfaction.

"How is Harry handling the change in his magic core, Alistor?" Remus wanted to know.

"I can tell that he's still holding back, which is good for me and Cedric when we're dueling," Moody answered. "But, I think that he's starting to stretch himself just a bit, here and there…just to see what he can do, without hurting himself, that is," the old auror finished.

"He's not going to hurt himself, is he?" Sirius asked, concerned.

"No, no, he's not being stupid or anything…he's a good lad, best student I've ever had," Moody answered while Sirius and Remus nodded. High praise, indeed. "And Diggory, while he doesn't have the power young Potter does, he's got fine control in spades. He'll make a fine Charms master some day…assuming Albus doesn't run the both of them off from that school of his."

"We know, Alistor, we know," Remus sighed. "But you see our problem…Dumbledore won't let either of us close to the school during the regular academic year, so in a lot of ways the boys will be on there own."

"Mmm," was Moody's only answer, as all three of them just sat for a while, each lost in his own thoughts.

**A/N:** First review **Shout Out!** goes to **Darshu**, with **writeheart** being the first to ID the disclaimer quote as **George S. Patton**. Several people keep promising pictures, which I understand take time…but, you'll note, we still have NO pictures (and hopefully, they'll post them on their own sites so that I can just link to them, hint hint). Once again, I'm sorry that I can't name all of you who reviewed, but I do read (and cherish) each and every one of them.

Several people have asked about when this fic will end…soon, I hope! This fic will wrap up on storyline date September 1st, on Platform 9 ¾. Yes, I'm planning on carrying on with the storyline—it deserves to be finished. It may take a while, as RL is getting…interesting. Apparently I'm doing something right, as I've been approached about another screenplay, which is fine…but severely cuts into my fanfic writing time. *sigh* More coffee, I suppose…. Anyway, I've got a couple of twists that I've yet to reveal for this story, even if it won't end with a massive battle scene (I don't think). So, bear with me if the updates aren't as regular as they have been—I'm trying.

**Next Chapter: **Things get interesting, with Madam Bones, Sirius Black and three drops of Veritiserum. This results in yet another press conference, involving the entire family. Then, Harry and Cedric receive a letter and instructions from Draco, Earl Malfoy!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: **Madam Bones, Sirius Black, and three drops of Veritiserum. Another press conference with the whole family. A message and instructions from Draco, Earl Malfoy. This was supposed to be posted on Sunday, but ff was glitching.

Disclaimer: We must expect reverses, even defeats. They are sent to teach us wisdom and prudence, to call forth greater energies, and to prevent our falling into greater disasters.

Note: _personal letter_

**Chapter 37**

The next few days raced by for the boys. With only a few days left until their return to Hogwarts, there was far too much to do and too little time to do it in. The day the _Prophet's_ interview with Harry and Cedric had come out, Madam Bones contacted Eddie Spindle with the news that she had decided to suspend all active warrants for Sirius' arrest…on the condition that he testify before her under Veritiserum. After a bit of negotiation back and forth, it was decided that Sirius would be interviewed in Spindle's office rather than the Ministry itself. Madam Bones had initially been resistant to this idea, but had realized that Barty Crouch, Jr.'s "accidental" Kissing while in Ministry custody had set a terrible precedent. Also, Sirius Black was something of a special case.

At any rate, on the afternoon of the nineteenth of August, Madam Bones and a squad of aurors and Ministry solicitors went to the offices of Eddie Spindle and his partners. They were met there by Eddie Spindle, Polly Gallsworthy, Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Remus Lupin, Alistor Moody…and Sirius Black.

A short time (and three drops of Veritiserum) later, Madam Bones announced formally that, in her capacity as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she was suspending any and all warrants against one Sirius, Lord Black. She then informed all those present that she would be issuing warrants for the arrest of Peter Pettigrew for murder and accessory to murder, with other charges and warrants to be filed as indicated following a further review of the evidence presented to her.

"Sirius, I can't say how sorry I am," Amelia Bones said honestly. "Unfortunately, all I can do is cancel the warrants that are outstanding against you."

"Madam Bones, I completely understand," Sirius Black said, smiling from ear to ear. "Of course, you'll understand if my solicitor begins proceedings against the Ministry for false imprisonment, among other things."

Madam Bones winced, but really, it was nothing more or less than she had expected. "Lord Black, I'll try not to take it personally," she said.

"Please, don't, Millie," Polly Gallsworthy jumped in. "We know you had nothing to do with the travesty that was perpetuated on my client all those years ago, but still…over a decade in Azkaban, followed by years on the run as a hunted man for a crime he manifestly did not commit…what do you expect?"

"Polly, I said I understand, not that I had to like it. In fact, I don't much care for anything about the way this was handled…except for the recent actions by you and Lord Potter, that is," she smiled at Harry and her old friend. "In fact, I'm glad that you were finally able to see justice done, even if it was delayed."

"I assure you, Millie, we intend to make those responsible pay," Polly smiled.

Amelia Bones snorted. "And pay, and pay, and pay some more, you old pirate! Just remember, those are your tax galleons too, Polly," she laughed.

"Oh, indeed, Madam," Gallsworthy agreed. "And I can't tell you how it will please me to liberate those galleons from the clutches of our Minister, and place them back in the hands of myself and my clients, where they belong."

"Oh, shut it, Polly," Madam Bones snorted. "You're buying lunch, next time, just you wait."

"Madam Bones, it will be my pleasure," Polly Gallsworthy bowed deeply as Madam Bones and her entourage left his conference room.

The Ministry group hadn't been out of the room more than a few tics when Harry whooped and dove at his godfather.

"You're free! You're free! We did it!" the Gryffindor teen yelled, hugging his godfather for all he was worth.

"Urrrk! Harry…breathe…can't," Sirius gasped, then laughed when Harry eased up. "Yes, we did, oh Best Godson Ever! We certainly did!"

"If I might interrupt, my Lords," Eddie Spindle broke in, smiling. "I took the liberty of anticipating just such an outcome, and I've written up brief statements for both of you to use at the press conference."

"Press conference?" Sirius and Harry asked together, then looked at each other and laughed.

"Yes, my Lords, press conference," Spindle continued smoothly. "The press conference that will be starting in," he made a production of pulling out an enormous pocket watch and checking it, "two minutes from now."

"Two minutes?" Harry squeaked, which made everyone else in the room laugh.

"Come on, pup, you know you can manage it," Sirius said with a grin.

"I…I suppose," Harry answered, then instinctively reached for his boyfriend's hand.

"Come on, Lord Prat," Cedric said, taking Harry's hand and pulling him off Sirius. He smiled as he pulled Harry into his arms. "You'll do fine…after all, it's not you and me they really want to talk to this time, it's Sirius."

"Okay, then," Harry smiled back. "And, since there's bound to be questions for us, too," he said, knowing a bit about how the press reacted anytime he was even remotely involved with anything, "you can take all of the questions about our kinky sex life."

Cedric's gobsmacked look was mirrored by Sirius' yelp of "What?" followed by Mad-Eye Moody breaking out in great, roaring laughs.

"Shut it, Moody," Remus said repressively. "You've created a monster, you have."

"I know," Moody gasped out between laughs. "I never should have put the Virgin's Ease on the boy in the first place."

"If you gentlemen would like to compose yourself, it would be greatly appreciated," Polly Gallsworthy said dryly. "After all, we have important information to convey today about Lord Black's innocence…and Lord Potter's particular perversions should most properly be the subject of another, separate press conference." His absolutely straight face belied the laughter dancing in his eyes.

Harry looked at his barrister for a moment before what Gallsworthy had said registered. "Hey!" he laughed. "My perversions are not open for discussion at a press conference."

"Too late, Lord Prat," Cedric grinned. "You already said I could take those questions."

"You are _so_ getting a swirl pattern tonight," Harry mock-snarled, causing Moody and Sirius both to laugh, and even Remus to smile.

By the time the joke was explained to Spindle and Gallsworthy, they were a few minutes late for the press conference. However, the entire group was in a good mood at the time.

***

Somewhat surprisingly, Sirius' press conference was relatively tame. Of course, there were the obligatory questions about the evidence they had presented to have the charges dropped, which led to the story of Pettigrew's betrayal of the Potters being told. Also, the press wanted to know about the wrongful imprisonment suit that Sirius was bound to bring, but Eddie Spindle took that one with his usual aplomb and "we are, of course, still considering at this time which avenues for redress of this terrible miscarriage of justice we will be pursuing."

The most awkward moment came when a representative of the _Daily Prophet_—not someone Harry was familiar with, but a relatively new face—asked about Dumbledore's possible involvement in encouraging the Potters to change from Black to Pettigrew as secret-keeper for their Fidelius.

When he heard that question, Sirius paused and gathered his thoughts before replying.

"At the time, Headmaster Dumbledore's suggestion…that Peter be James and Lily's secret keeper…made perfect sense. It was common knowledge that James and I had been best friends and mates, even before we meet Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. So, it should have been relatively easy for the Dark Lord to realize that I was the most likely person for James to choose as his secret keeper. And, as both the Headmaster and James pointed out to me, very few people would have considered Peter a good choice for secret keeper…which, as it just so happened, turned out to be correct."

Here, Sirius closed his eyes and looked down for a long moment before raising his head again to go on.

"In hindsight, perhaps we were being too clever, trying to hide the secret in plain sight, as it were. Or, perhaps we should have been more insistent in getting James and Lily, along with little Harry, to move behind stronger wards than we could put up around Godric's Hollow. At any rate, we were all played for fools by Peter Pettigrew and the Dark Lord, and I can't say that Professor Dumbledore is any more or less at fault than any of the rest of us."

When Sirius finished, the room was silent for several seconds, until Eddie Spindle asked for the next question.

Rather quickly, the press ran out of questions for Sirius, and turned to Harry and Cedric. Of course, the lead-in to this was a question for Sirius about his views on his godson's announcement.

"I think that if Cedric Diggory is foolish enough to actually want to put up with the wretched little urchin, then Merlin help him," Sirius began, to general laughter. "No, seriously," he said, quieting the press crowd. "From what I've seen, Harry and Cedric are as devoted to each other as James and Lily were…and they have my full support."

"It doesn't bother you that the Boy-Who-Lived is a ponce?" the question rang out from the back of the crowd.

Sirius looked towards the general area that the call had come from. "Not particularly, no, so long as he's happy."

"Lord Black, Gale Bottles, freelance," another reporter put her hand up urgently. When Sirius nodded at her, she continued. "What is your response to those people who feel that this type of relationship is deviant and unacceptable behavior, and should be discouraged rather than encouraged?"

Sirius grinned and tossed his head before he replied. "Usually, I start hexing before they have a chance to finish stupid remarks like that."

The freelance reporter nodded, then jumped in again before Sirius could move on. "Same question to Lord Potter, then."

Caught a bit off guard, Harry shook himself then stepped closer to where Sirius stood. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" he asked.

"I asked what your response is to those people who feel that a relationship of this type is deviant and unacceptable behavior, and should be discouraged rather than encouraged?" the reporter supplied.

Harry's eyes narrowed just the slightest bit before he answered. "I usually don't even bother to respond to people who are that…way," he finished, visibly cutting himself off before he could say what he really wanted to say.

"Why not?" another reporter jumped in.

Harry looked at the new questioner, cocking his head to one side before answering. "I try not to talk to people who believe that. No matter what I say or do, they're going to continue to believe what they believe, as am I. Since each of us is convinced that the other is wrong, and neither of us is likely to change out minds, then conversations like that tend to be annoying and pointless. No, I don't see any need for that kind of argument…I've got other things, like a returned Dark Lord, to spend my time on."

Most of the reporters seemed satisfied with that, and from there the questioning centered around Harry and Cedric's reactions to the press coverage of their announcement, as well as their future plans.

Cedric took his share of those questions. "I think the _Prophet_ did a fair job of covering our interview, and both Harry and I are looking forward to see just how _Witch Weekly _and the _Crystal Ball_ do with their articles. Oh, and yes, as it said in the _Prophet_, we are both planning to return to Hogwarts for the next academic year."

Eddie Spindle let the press conference run on for a decent length of time, then firmly brought it to an end when the questions began getting a bit too personal for Harry and Cedric's comfort. Then, after a quick debrief, mainly along the lines of 'you all did fine, don't worry about it' from Gallsworthy and Spindle, the entire gang, including Mad-Eye, apparated back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

***

Sirius was all for going out to celebrate that very evening; but after a long and rather heated conversation between him, Remus, Harry and Cedric he managed to be persuaded that waiting a day or so would probably be for the best.

"After all, Sirius, most of the public will still be thinking that you're a dangerous Azkaban escapee, and all it would take would be one over-zealous citizen going for his wand to ruin the entire evening," Remus argued persuasively.

"Sirius, please wait at least until tomorrow, for me?" Harry was using the full puppy-dog face, eyes and pouty lip and all. "Tomorrow's _Prophet_ will have the article about Madam Bones' dropping the charges against you, as well as coverage on the press conference we just had. It'll be 'way safer, and just better for all of us," he whinged.

"Oh, all right, all right, turn off the pout action," Sirius laughed. "Can I at least celebrate here in my own home tonight?"

Harry smiled indulgently. "Of course you can…just as long as you promise not to sing," he said.

"Oi! I'll have you know that I have a wonderful singing voice!" Sirius protested.

"Really? Where do you keep it, then? A jar in the pantry?" Harry asked, then quickly ducked as Sirius tried to smack him.

"Cheeky monkey! Remind me again why I ever agreed to be your godfather," Sirius mock-grumped.

"Because you were drunk at the time?" Remus cut in, causing both Harry and Sirius to give him dirty looks.

The conversation went downhill from there.

***

Later that afternoon, Cedric and Harry got down to business. In Cedric's bag was a packet of letters written by Draco Malfoy's future version, with a cover letter that specifically instructed Cedric to open the packet only after Sirius Black had been exonerated of all charges against him and reinstated as Lord Black. Since Eddie Spindle had assured the boys that Sirius' reinstatement would only be a formality after the charges were dropped, they felt secure (and curious) enough to open the packet. What they found there was more than a bit surprising to them.

_To Cedric Diggory:_

_If you've followed my instructions, you've waited to read this until Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges and reinstated as Lord Black. Since you're the Hufflepuff poster boy, I'm going to assume that you have done as I instructed, otherwise this has all been for naught._

_You'll find here two letters, which I would suggest that you post by a nondescript owl. Do NOT disturb the seal of either letter. You will note that one is to my father, and the other is to the current version of me. Knowing you (and especially Scarhead), I'll tell you what's in them. Basically, I encourage both my father and 'young me' to reconsider their allegiance to the Dark Lord, and give them a few things to consider in this regard. Don't worry; I won't betray any of your secrets, as it would be counterproductive. However, I would suggest that you have Black, in his capacity as Lord Black, write a letter to my mother which you send along with these two letters. Trust me; three will have more impact than two in this matter._

_Have Black remind Narcissa that she is first and foremost a Black, and he can disown her from the family at will. Also, he should remind her that Blacks are rarely on the loosing side in conflicts like that which is soon to come, and that she and her husband and son should carefully consider just whom they choose to support. Encourage him to be polite but firm, as befitting the Lord Black…I'm sure he can fake it fairly well. Also, tell him to make sure the letter is blood-verified. He'll know what that means; have him explain it to you, and teach you and Potter the spell. I've done the same to mine, which should get the attention of my father and 'young me'._

_Hopefully, you can get this done BEFORE the start of the Hogwarts term…ideally; all three of these letters will reach my family at Malfoy Manor simultaneously. I'd like them to have the chance to compare them, and discuss them, as soon as possible after they receive them._

_Also, tell Scarhead to shake my hand when we meet on the train this September 1__st__, and try not to be too much of a jerk about it._

_Oh, one more thing: don't EVER turn your back on Pansy Parkinson, for any reason. Walk carefully around the rest of the Slytherins, but stay away from Parkinson!_

_Draco, Earl Malfoy_

When Cedric finished reading the cover letter, he handed it to Harry without a word, then sat quietly while Harry quickly read it through. When he finished, Harry leaned back with a sigh.

"Well, that's certainly interesting," he said, looking uncertainly to Cedric.

"You could say that," Cedric answered. "Now, the question is: what do we do with it?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know, you're the one who met this 'future Draco'. Do you think he's telling the truth?"

Cedric thought carefully before he answered. "He did say that he was helping me…helping us…as part of a life debt he owed you. And, he was one of the main team that cast the spell that took me there and back again."

"So, you think we can actually trust him?" Harry asked.

"I…I think so," Cedric said carefully, a bit surprised at himself that he actually believed that he could trust the Draco Malfoy he had met in that 'other' future. Of course, everything else that Draco had done for him, and Harry, had been spot on. So, if there was any chance at all that these letters would help separate the Malfoys from Voldemort….

"I think we had better do just as he asks," Cedric finished. "And that includes getting Sirius to write a letter—right now, if he will—to send off with these two as soon as we can."

"At least we know one thing," Harry said, then smiled when Cedric looked a question at him. "He's just as snarky in his letters as he is in real life."

***

To say that Sirius was shocked when the boys told him what they wanted would be a tremendous understatement.

"You want me to write to _who_?" he asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius," Harry said, "and we need you to blood-verify it, and show us the spell for a blood-verification."

"Oh, all right. And I'll just send another little note to the Dark Lord, and the muggle Prime Minister, and the Queen, while I'm at it, eh?"

"Sirius, please. We wouldn't ask you if we didn't think it was important," Cedric said sharply.

"And am I allowed to ask just why you two think it might be important?"

"Er…no?" Harry looked down sheepishly when he answered.

"And why not?" Not surprisingly, Sirius wasn't going to let it go at that.

"Because…we think that we may have found a way to start separating the Malfoys from the Dark Lord," Harry replied.

"Oh?" Now Sirius was getting interested.

"Yeah, but we can't…we can't really tell you what it is, not just yet, anyway," Harry went on.

"Sirius, you know we have secrets, right?" Cedric asked. "Just like the things we couldn't tell you before you learned at least a bit of Occulomency."

Sirius just nodded, his expression neutral.

"Well, this is very much like that, part of a plan of ours that we really can't discuss with you right now," Cedric went on carefully. He hated having to keep secrets from someone who was so obviously on their side, but he still was uncomfortable telling Harry's family and friends the complete truth. Knowing that Harry felt the same way—they had discussed this very thing multiple times before—wasn't really helping him at the moment.

Fortunately, Harry was there to come to his rescue. "Sirius, you know that you can trust us, right? Well, this is one of those things that we'll just have to ask you to trust us on, for a little while. Please?" Harry asked, looking his godfather straight in the eye.

"Besides, Sirius, what can it hurt? At best, it will get Narcissa's attention, and at worst we're no worse off than we are right now." Cedric kept his voice calm and persuasive.

Sirius Black, Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, sat back and thought about what he was being asked, and just who was doing the asking. Certainly, a letter to his cousin Narcissa informing her of his change in status was indicated, if only as a matter of courtesy. And, reminding her that he was backing Harry Potter wouldn't be amiss, assuming it was phrased properly. As for the other, he really wasn't sure that it would amount to anything more than wasted effort, but if it did…. Cutting the Malfoy fortune and influence away from Voldemort would do more to harm his cause than almost any other step they could conceivably take, barring Harry killing him outright. Given that, why not write a simple letter? After all, parchment was cheap….

"Alright, I'll do it, just like you want. But tell me…who told you two about the blood-verification spell?" he asked.

"Er, about that, Sirius," Harry said, blushing. "We really can't tell you that, either."

"Sirius, it's part of…the other thing," Cedric said carefully, willing Sirius to believe them.

"Well, all right," the Lord Black said, sighing. "Fetch me a parchment, and one of those nifty pens of yours, and let's get to writing."

Rather than running for writing supplies, Harry immediately jumped up and hugged Sirius tightly. "Have I told you lately that you're the Best Godfather Ever?" he asked, laughing.

"Hmm…no, not that I recall, no," Sirius chuckled. "So I think that you've been horribly negligent in telling me that."

"Oh, well, pardon me, oh Best Godfather Ever," Harry laughed. "I'm terribly sorry for my inexcusable oversight in the matter."

"Just be sure that it doesn't happen again," Sirius said, mock-sternly. "Otherwise, I might be forced to take steps."

"Oh, no, not that!" Harry laughed, clutching his hands over his heart and staggering back. "Anything but that!"

"If you two are quite finished," Cedric said, coming back into the room with parchment and pens.

Snickering, Sirius and Harry, with Cedric's help, sat down to write the letter to the Lady Narcissa Malfoy _née_ Black.

**A/N:** Once again, **writeheart** gets the Disclaimer ID **Shout Out!** for (correctly) sending in the name of **Friedrich Nietzsche**, kudos to him. The **first review Shout Out!** goes to **maggi22211**, and to answer **athenakitty's** question: yes, I love chocolate-covered coffee beans, please send more IMMEDIATELY! *snicker* Just a reminder: 'future' Draco (from Once Upon A Cedric) is _Earl_ Draco, and his title has nothing to do with his father's Lordship—it was (probably…we can only speculate, after all) awarded for his actions both during and after the Voldemort war. 'Current' Draco is still the same young speccy git we all know and loathe, Malfoy heir and Prince of Slytherin. Of course, he's about to have his cage rattled, just a bit…but that will come in the next chapter!

**TheSiner** (and some others—he/she/it just did it first) have reported difficulties in reviewing. *sigh* I have no answers for you, but you do get a **Shout Out!** for** Latvia**! And, as always, thanks to my beta, Miss **Idina Malfoy**, the ever-radiant. Thanks to all of the rest of you for your wonderful reviews, all of which are read and enjoyed, then fed to the plot bunnies. They are what keep me plugging away at the keyboard until the rays of the daystar peek into my window….

Also, this story has just passed the 25,000 hits mark. Wowzers!

**Next Chapter:** Breakfast and the morning post at Malfoy Manor.


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Breakfast and the morning post at Malfoy Manor.

Disclaimer: They say that time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself.

Note: _Personal letter_

**Chapter 38**

The next morning, the Malfoy family had just started their breakfast when a large snowy owl arrived bearing three letters.

Draco Malfoy looked up and jerked in shock as he recognized the owl holding her leg out for his mother to take one of the letters.

"Mother, that's Potter's owl!" he blurted.

"Really, dear? I wonder what Harry Potter would be doing writing me…unless, of course, dear cousin Sirius is using Potter's owl to send his mail now," Narcissa Malfoy _ne_ Black replied calmly. "He certainly does have a beautiful owl," she went on, feeding Hedwig a piece of bacon off of her plate. Hearing the praise, Hedwig hooted softly and preened herself before hopping over to offer her leg to Lucius.

"Hm, Black certainly isn't wasting any time getting in touch with you, is he?" Lucius Black looked up from the _Daily Prophet_, where the headline screamed "Sirius Black Charges Dropped!" The family had already been discussing the morning's paper, and how it might affect them and their service to the Dark Lord. Reaching up, he freed his own letter from Hedwig's leg and was surprised to see the elegant owl look him in the eye then bow slightly.

Hopping over to Draco, Hedwig held out her leg. When Draco, sitting frozen, made no move to take the letter, she hooted softly to him and moved a bit closer. Surprised at the whole situation, not the least of which was the nonthreatening way Potter's owl was behaving towards him, Draco reached out and took the letter addressed to him with trembling fingers.

"Oh, my," Narcissa spoke, having already opened her letter. "This is…interesting, to say the least. Cousin Sirius is formally notifying me, very politely, that he will be reassuming his duties as Head of House Black forthwith. He also says that he is reconsidering his stance _vis a vis_ Dumbledore and his supporters, but that he intends to support his godson and heir, Harry Potter, with all of the resources of the Black name and family." She paused and looked at her husband carefully. "He reminds me that the Black family has a reputation of being on the victorious side in conflicts 'like those to come', and that I should consider my allegiances carefully." She stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "Lucius, he also encourages me to discuss this with you and Draco, and to be aware that he is willing to extend the protection of the House Black to any of my current family, at need."

"Oh, really, he does, does he?" Lucius drawled. He didn't seem overly impressed by Sirius' offer. "And what, pray tell, does he think we might need protection from? That incompetent Fudge?" He laughed lightly as he spread marmalade on his toast.

"That's not all, Lucius. He also says that it is possible that the protection of the Lord Potter might also be extended to us, under certain circumstances." Narcissa said softly, her eyes intent on her husband.

Lucius sniffed at this. "Well, now, I feel ever so much better, knowing that a half-blood fifteen year old is willing to protect me and mine."

"Father, I think that you should read your letter before you say anything more," Draco spoke up. He had gone white as a sheet as he sat there, holding his opened letter.

Noticing his son's color—or rather, lack thereof—Lucius reached for his own letter and started to look at it. Then, he stopped suddenly, noticing the seal pressed into the thick red wax. It was the same image, in reverse, of the Malfoy Head of House ring that he wore on his right hand.

Like all other Wizarding Head of House rings, the Malfoy ring was a one of a kind item. Charmed to be wearable only by the Head of House, it was typically only removed under certain very specific circumstances such as the death of the Head. He had expected to wear it for many more years until he either died or passed it to Draco in a blood magic ceremony conferring the Head status on his Heir.

Cautiously, he put the letter down, took out his wand and cast a series of diagnostic charms on the letter. Finding no sign of a portkey, trap or other harmful magic he then cast further spells to check for contact poisons or other noxious little surprises that might be on the letter. Only after all of his checks were negative did he put down his wand and pick up the letter again.

Breaking the seal, he carefully opened the folded parchment and read what was written in an elegant, vaguely familiar hand. As he read, his eyebrows climbed further and further up his forehead.

_Father:_

_My apologies for having to use such crude means to communicate with you, but events left me no choice. I must insist that you ask no questions as to how I am able to send this letter to you, as I cannot answer that without dire consequences for both of us. I would, however, encourage you to verify my identity with the blood-verification ritual you taught me in your study when I was nine._

Lucius realized that he must be as white as Draco as he kept reading.

_I have written this letter to urge you, in the strongest possible way, to reconsider your support for the so-called Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvelo Riddle. You have not been made aware of all of the facts concerning his relationship with Harry Potter. What you have not been told is that there is a prophecy which states, among other things, that the two of them are linked by destiny such that only one of them can survive. In other words, Potter and Riddle are fated to fight to the death, and that time will come within the next three years, at most._

_Despite what you may believe, Potter WILL destroy Voldemort. Potter is incredibly powerful (much more so than anyone realizes), and commands resources and allies far beyond those of Riddle._

_I leave it to you to imagine how Potter's victory will affect our world and our family, especially if you persist in supporting the crazed half-blood you call 'Lord'._

_I do not say this lightly, or to insult you. I say it because I am concerned about what will happen to you and Mother if you do not disassociate yourself from Riddle's service._

_As difficult as it may be for you to accept, Harry Potter will prove to be a strong and just ally so long as you are honest and faithful in your dealings with him. However, I would caution you that he will be a formidable and relentless enemy to those who betray or oppose him._

_I would encourage you to discuss this with your wife and son, but caution you to show the contents of this letter to no one, your family included. Similarly, they have been warned to do the same, and I would ask that you respect their wishes in this matter, as they are my wishes as well. For safety, I would recommend that you burn this letter after you have verified the identity of the writer._

_In closing, I urge you to separate yourself from the influence and control of the false Lord Voldemort, both for your sake as well as that of the family._

_Know that you have my utmost respect and love,_

_Draco Lucius Cygnus Abraxas Malfoy, Lord and Head of House Malfoy_

Lucius blinked as he saw a string of runes written in blood below the signature, runes which only the Head of House Malfoy could possibly have known to use and which proclaimed to another Malfoy Head of House that the writer had, indeed, been inducted into the Malfoy family mysteries. It was a code centuries old, and was one of the great secrets of the Heads of the Malfoy family. Normally, it would be accepted as authentic without question, but in this case….

Looking up at his wife and son, Lucius saw Narcissa looking back and forth between her husband and son, concerned. Draco was still white, but had just pricked his finger and was starting what appeared to be the same blood-verification spell he had just been advised to perform. Just before he picked up his wand, Draco looked up and spoke, his voice quivering.

"Father…I think you might need a drop of my blood." The young Malfoy heir held out his hand, careful not to let the drop of blood on his fingertip fall off onto the tablecloth.

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped, shocked. "Not at the table!"

"Narcissa, it's all right. Thank you, son," Lucius shushed his wife and nodded gratefully to his son. Taking his wand, he touched it to the drop of blood on Draco's finger, then quickly muttered the incantation for blood identification under his breath.

He was only mildly surprised when the signature and the runes briefly glowed red, then faded back to normal…proof that his son Draco had indeed written both signature and runes. Of course, the signature could have been part of an elaborate prank by Draco on his father (for some reason he couldn't possibly fathom), but the runes…there should have been no way for Draco to know those particular runic phrases. Not yet, at any rate….

Lucius cleared his throat, mildly surprised at just how well he was managing to control his shock. Of course, being a Malfoy meant having perfect control, even in extremely trying situations such as he now found himself.

"Draco, are you able to verify the author of your letter?" he asked gently. He noticed that his son was just sitting there, looking at his letter in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Wha?" Draco jerked himself back from wherever his mind had gone. "Er, yes, Father. According to the verification spell, the…author of the letter is who he claims to be, but…" he looked up, and his eyes were starting to go wild.

"Calmly, my son, calmly," Lucius said, although he himself felt anything but calm. "I think I understand a bit of what you're feeling right now," he allowed himself to show just a bit of anxiety in his smile, "but running through the Manor screaming right now would probably be…less than ideal, don't you agree?"

Draco visibly relaxed when he saw his father able to joke with him about what was going on. "Yes, Father, I certainly agree. However, later on…?" Draco couldn't help himself, if he didn't make some sort of joke back he felt like he would explode.

"Later on, Draco, we'll have to decide just who gets what parts of the Manor to run screaming through, but for now, I suggest that we finish our breakfasts and talk about the events reported in the morning paper. Then, later on, we'll discuss the morning post. Oh, and I have first claim on the north wing and ballroom. The marble there should provide good acoustics for screaming." Lucius grinned at his son, and was rewarded with a happy smile. How long had it been, he suddenly wondered, since his son and Heir had smiled at him like that? Too long, if he had to wonder, obviously.

"Then I want the south wing, solarium and gardens," Draco said brightly, to which Lucius smiled back.

"If you two are quite finished," Narcissa broke in. "I'd appreciate it if someone would explain to me why you two are sitting there, grinning at each other like loons and talking about running screaming through my home." She crossed her arms and glared at the two most important men in her life, and was not at all amused when they merely exchanged glances, then started laughing at her.

***

Later on, after an extended breakfast and slightly hysteria-tinged conversation, the Malfoy family retired en masse to the parlor to continue their discussion. By now, both Lucius and Draco had calmed down, and Narcissa had forgiven them for their early acts. Of course, she wasn't quite sure that she believed them when both claimed to have received letters written by a Draco who said he was Lord Malfoy. Then again, neither Lucius nor Draco had completely accepted it, either. One thing they did accept, though, was the need to discuss what had just happened.

The family had just been seated and a house elf had set up a tray of refreshments when Lucius turned and put up a set of powerful privacy charms around the room. Finishing, he turned back to his wife and son; he noticed both of them looking at him curiously.

"Well?" he asked.

"Lucius? More privacy charms?" Narcissa asked carefully.

The Head of House Malfoy nodded firmly. "I still have absolute confidence in the Manor's wards, my dear…but one can never be too careful, can one?" He strode across the room to sit next to his wife, taking her hand in his own. "I want us to be able to discuss this—whatever _this_ is—without any fear of being overheard."

Draco nodded firmly. "Father, I want you to know…I have no knowledge of having written the letter I received this morning, or any other letter similar to that one." His own letter had briefly mentioned that the other was to his father, and suggested that he offer his father a drop of his blood for verification. It wasn't too hard to deduce the general tone of his father's letter, given what his own had said.

"I rather suspected that, son, but thank you for making it clear, at any rate." Lucius smiled gratefully at his son. "Although, a large part of me wishes that both letters could be dismissed as a prank," he confessed.

Narcissa was about to burst from curiosity. "Lucius…Draco…," she began. "Both of you have been acting very…out of character for each of you, ever since you opened those letters. May I ask what they said?"

Draco looked a question at his father, who nodded and took the lead. "Narcissa, my letter was from another Malfoy Head of House, encouraging me to sever our ties to the Dark Lord and ally ourselves with Harry Potter," Lucius said quietly.

"How…how is that possible?" Narcissa asked, just as quietly.

"I'm not sure, and my letter warned me against asking too many questions along those lines," Lucius replied. Seeing his son nodding, he turned slightly. "Draco, I suspect that your letter said much the same, correct?"

Draco met his father's eyes and nodded once, firmly. "Yes, Father…and while I can tell you that it is authentic, and from…a legitimate Malfoy, I cannot tell you or mother just who wrote it." His eyes clouded with worry as he finished. "The blood verification ritual was positive for my blood, but I swear that I never…" he trailed off, then shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Father. I have no answer for you."

Lucius smiled gently. "There is no need to apologize, my son. Your word has always been sufficient for me, and I suspect that it was the same man who wrote my own letter." As Draco's eyes went wide in surprise, Lucius found himself nodding back. "Yes, son…and I agree, my letter also was written by…a legitimate Malfoy, one I hold in high regard. Given that, I think that we have no choice but to seriously consider his request…as well as Lord Black's accompanying letter to your mother." He sighed. "And, as to how it was accomplished, well…I suppose that 'magic' is as good an explanation as any."

Draco managed to look surprised, relieved and pleased at his father's words, all at once. Then, a shadow passed over his futures. "I agree, father, only…." He paused; chewing his lower lip in a way that made him appears years younger than his actual age. For an instant, Lucius flashed back to a memory of toddler Draco, worrying his lip in just such a fashion as he considered just how best to crawl out of his crib to retrieve his favorite toy that had fallen on the floor. Merlin's beard! Had it been over a dozen years ago?

Lucius snatched his attention back to the present just in time to hear Draco speaking.

"…but the most curious part is how it warns me against pursuing a relationship with Pansy Parkinson, and encourages me to look for—and actually _date_—a muggle girl named Sally Darrow-Wright. I'm encouraged to strongly consider making her the next Lady Malfoy, and to have children with her." Draco looked up in a near panic. "Father, Mother…he was quite insistent about how she is my 'soul-mate' and that I don't deserve her, but for some reason she might actually consent to date _me_." Huffing in indignation, most of the wonder of the letter momentarily forgotten, Draco went on. "Bloody git was more than a bit rude about it, too, if you ask me. Said a number of things that were quite uncomplimentary, even." Irritated, he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest.

The look on his son's face was more than Lucius could stand. Surprising both his wife—who had been looking at her son in horror since he uttered the word 'muggle'—and son, Lucius burst into great peals of laughter.

Eventually, Lucius was able to speak. "Draco," he said, "son…if nothing else, you've just convinced me that our letters are authentic, regardless of how we got them…and that, more than anything, makes me think that we should think long and hard before we ignored their advice. All of their advice," he finished, turning to Narcissa, who sat there in shock.

"Lucius, you can't mean…" she started, then stopped, not knowing what to say next.

"Narcissa, love…I think that we should think about our ties to the Dark Lord very carefully, and how it will affect us all should Potter manage to defeat him."

"Oh," the former Miss Narcissa Black replied carefully, looking down at her hands thoughtfully.

"And Cissa?" Lucius put in gently, using his pet name for her that he hadn't used in far too long.

Narcissa's eyes snapped up, shining. "Yes, Luc?" she replied, answering him the same way.

"I think that we might want to consider very carefully how we're going to react if and when our son tells us that he's going to marry a muggle."

"Father!" Draco burst out, his face turning bright red. "You can't be serious!"

"Draco, my son…given just who told you to look for this girl, I think that I can safely say that you—of all people—should think twice before ignoring his advice. Don't you?" he said easily.

"Lucius…you can't be serious," Narcissa said, a look of shock on her face. "Draco would never…."

"Cissy, I think that our son is a Malfoy, and will marry the woman he thinks is best suited to produce his own heir. And if, as I suspect, this muggle girl, Sally whatever, is capable of being Draco's soul-mate," he sighed. "Then she must indeed be a formidable woman. I've always suspected that you females had a magic all your own, apart from that of being witches. Now it seems that I will have the opportunity to find out first hand." He reached out and took his wife's hand, then looked to his son and smiled. "Draco, son…I won't say that it will be easy, if it even is possible. However, I want you to know that nothing is more important to me, or your mother, than our family. If this girl is indeed your soul-mate, then she deserves no less than to be treated as a Lady Malfoy should be treated…or I will know the reason why!"

**A/N:** first review **Shout Out!** goes to **griffin blackwood** for Chapter 37, but the first email notification about the chapter was actually a 'favorite story' alert from **igrushka alexandeyr** in **France**, so **le Shout Out!** goes out to la belle France. **McAwsome** correctly ID'd the Disclaimer quote as being from **General Robert E. Lee**, **Shout Out!** (and a **Rebel Yell**) to him. **TheSiner** caught my myspelling of Occulmency, but I'm not going to change it because (a) I can't edit Word's dictionary (b) I'm doing good to get anything else in this story written and (c) it's a made-up word, anyway, and the web reference I used to check it had it wrong and no I don't have the books handy to plow through. I'm probably myspelling Apparation and a bunch of JKR's other terms, too, but since English is a language made up by Norman swordsmen trying to pick up Saxon bar wenches (and is about as 'legitimate' as what happened 9 months after THAT *snicker*) I'm not really going to worry about it. Sorry…just be glad that there's a chapter up at all at this point. Those of you who are also authors will understand how you check and check and check, and sometimes things just slip through. *sigh* Hopefully I can get this posted before the tornadoes blow me away….

And yes, I deliberately misspelled 'myspelling' twice in the above paragraph. I'm not completely dim….

**Next Chapter:** Sirius goes shopping, and Lucius writes a letter.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** Sirius goes shopping, and the whole gang tags along. Lucius Malfoy writes a letter to Lord Potter, and shouting results (big shock there)!

**Disclaimer:** Still no ID on the disclaimer from the last Chapter, so NO new disclaimer this time. Oh well, might as well remind people that I actually don't own Harry, Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Mad-Eye, or anything else in the Potter-verse. I'm still not making one thin dime off of this story.

**Chapter 39**

Note: _Personal letter_

Cedric Diggory had a problem. Well, actually, he had several problems; including a certain Dark Lord bent on killing his boyfriend and the questionable motives of the Hogwarts Headmaster, but his chief problem was too much to do and not nearly enough time to do it in.

No, scratch that. His chief problem was Harry thinking that there was too much to do and not nearly enough time to do it in.

The day after Sirius Black's charges were dropped by Madam Bones, Cedric found Harry working himself into a fine state of hysteria in the library of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Tomes from the shelves were scattered, open, on almost every available surface; the printer was spewing out reams of spell and potion instructions, and Harry himself was frantically bouncing between the computer keyboard, various tables where he was making notes on at least four different notepads, and the small open area where he could practice wand movements without knocking anything over.

Cedric stood and just watched, amazed, for several moments before speaking.

"Harry, love, what are you doing?" he asked gently.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Lord and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, jumped like a startled cat.

"Oh, hi, Ced," he answered, when he recovered himself. "You startled me," he said, immediately turning back to the notes he was reading.

"I gathered that, love, but you still haven't answered my question. Just what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Harry barely even glanced up. "Trying to make some sense out of this defensive spell," he said. "Supposedly, you can use this to conjure a floating shield out of the ground, but it looks more like a modified transfiguration to me. I think that what the spell actually does is to create the shield out of the ground itself, then floats it with a variation on _Wingardium_, but I'm not quite sure…." Harry was chewing on the tip of his fountain pen as he thought, and Cedric thought it made him look adorable.

"…but I thought I'd put it into the file to ask McGonagall about, or maybe you could ask Flitwick, when we get back to Hogwarts…" Harry was rambling on as he sorted through another stack of papers, generally ignoring his boyfriend all around.

Cedric strolled into the room and took Harry by the shoulders. "Harry, love," he said, giving his boyfriend a gentle shake. "I thought we were going to spend the afternoon taking Sirius out in muggle London for some decent clothes."

Harry just looked at Cedric for several seconds, his eyes glazed. Then, giving himself a visible shake, he came back to himself.

"Oh, Cedric, I don't think that I've got time. Let Remus go with Sirius, they'll be all right, I think I'm starting to make real progress here," he babbled, trying to pull away.

"Harry…_Harry!_" Cedric spoke sharply, cutting through Harry's ramble. "You promised Sirius, and he's going to be ready any minute."

"I know, but…" Harry looked at the wreck of the library wistfully. "There's just so much I don't know, and after we go back to Hogwarts there just won't be the time…I can't believe I've wasted the entire summer."

Cedric could feel the tension in Harry's body, and debated briefly the merits of reasoning with him versus taking more direct action. Reaching a decision, he took Harry's chin in one hand, turned it towards him, and kissed his soundly. At first, Harry resisted; then, as Cedric continued to move his lips gently, Harry started to respond. After a long, satisfying kiss, Cedric finally separated to look down into Harry's partially closed eyes.

"Harry, love," he whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You're working too hard."

Harry's eyes snapped open, and he tried to pull back, only to be stopped by Cedric's encircling arms.

"Ced…you know how few days we've got left…" he began, only to be shushed by his boyfriend.

"And I also know that there's no way we can do everything that needs to be done, so I'm not going to make myself frantic about it…or let you make yourself frantic, do you hear?" Cedric said firmly.

Harry still continued to resist. "But…." There was a definite whing in his voice.

"No buts," Cedric said, in a tone that shut down any possibility of argument. "We're going shopping today, and you're going to enjoy spending time outside this house with your godfather. The spell practice can wait, understand?"

Harry relaxed a bit, but still whinged. "But, Cedric…."

"But me no buts, Harry James Potter! You are going to take your boyfriend and godfather shopping today…and Remus, and maybe even Mad-Eye, if we can get him to come along."

Harry looked at Cedric, one eyebrow going up in mild surprise. "Oh, really? And just who do you think you are, ordering me around like that?"

Cedric pulled himself up and puffed out his chest—which, coincidentally, pulled Harry closer to him. "I'm your boyfriend, that's who…now, quit arguing before I have to turn you over my lap!" He gave the slightly shorter boy a mock-fierce look.

"Oh, my, I'm soooooooo scared," Harry laughed. "And to threaten me with a spanking, no less!" Harry's voice dropped, turning husky, seductive. "We likes the spankies; oh, yes, we does…" he said, licking his lips seductively.

"Oi! Get a room!" Sirius Black, Lord and Head, etc. etc. called from the library door. "Preferably one with cheap sheets that we can burn afterwards!"

Laughing, Harry and Cedric separated after a quick kiss.

"Well, I suppose, if you put it that way," Harry smiled. "Since we won't have the time for spankies this afternoon…."

"Brat, get ready," Cedric said affectionately.

"I'm ready now, what about you?" Harry shot back.

"Well, then, let's go!" Sirius laughed, as Remus and Mad-Eye came into the library. "I haven't been outside of this pile of bricks for much too long…I can't wait to breath the fine air of freedom again."

And so, Sirius Black managed to drag his godson away from his studies, and into the strange and mysterious realm that is muggle London.

***

Shopping with Sirius Black, not unexpectedly, turned out to be something of an adventure.

Not only was Sirius something of a prankster, but he also was something of a clothes horse. Not content just to raid Harrods, he also insisted that a man of his station required several formal muggle suits, which caused him to drag his entourage—Cedric, Harry, Remus and a constantly-griping Mad-Eye Moody—to Savile Row. Once there, his godson pulled him aside for a quick whispered conference, which shortly thereafter resulted in a stunned Mad-Eye being pulled onto a platform to be measured for his own custom-tailored suit. Of course, this did not occur without a small amount of discussion.

"I'm not getting up there," Mad-Eye proclaimed. "I've no need for such foppery, Black, no need at all."

"Oh, I disagree, Moody," Remus said helpfully. "I've already done my term of service as a mannequin, now it's only right and fair that you have your turn."

"I'm sorry, Alistor, but Remus has a point. Also, if you're going to continue to associate with my godson and myself, I simply must insist. We can't have you continuing to look like something the kneezle dragged in…makes the rest of us look bad by association, don't you know." Sirius was biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the old auror's discomfort.

"Moony, pleeeeeeeese," Harry whinged, while Cedric just stood there and looked hopeful.

Faced with overwhelming odds, Moody finally capitulated…but drew an absolute line at three suits. Unbeknownst to him, however, Harry—with Cedric, Sirius and Remus' tacit agreement—wasn't done yet. A few notes passed from his hands to the tailors, and Moody's measurements were transferred to a scrap of paper that found its way into Harry's pocket.

While Harry was doing this, Sirius played his part to perfection, creating such a commotion over shirt cuts and fabrics that Moody never noticed. Nor did he notice the silent conversation and hand gestures between Harry and the tailor that ordered Moody a round dozen shirts, in various colors to match his new suits.

Despite Moody's muttered threats to the contrary, no one was hexed or otherwise injured while the group was in muggle London, even when they stopped for a leisurely lunch. In fact, once Moody saw just how much Harry was enjoying just being outside, doing mundane things with his godfather and friends, even Mad-Eye's legendary ill-humor faded a bit.

It was a happily-laughing group (well, Moody, not so much, but definitely scowling less than usual) that sailed into the Leaky Cauldron in mid-afternoon that day, en route to Madam Malkin's shop for what Sirius insisted was another necessary stop.

"I refuse to be seen in public in ten year old robes," the Lord Black stated. "After all, I have an image to uphold!"

"What…as a flaming arse?" Harry asked innocently.

Sirius snorted, tossing his hair back. "Huh. Says the Boy-Who-Practically-Snogs-His-Boyfriend-On-The-Front-Page-Of-The-Morning-Paper," he retorted.

Far from being upset, Harry just grinned at this. "Oi, boyfriend! Come here!" he said, reaching out to snag Cedric's arm. "Are you going to just stand there and let my godfather say that about me?" he asked, looking at Cedric.

"Er…yes?" Cedric laughed, then reached in for a quick kiss.

"Boys…" Remus said repressively, knowing that it wouldn't do any good but feeling he needed to make the attempt.

"Fine, then," Harry laughed, letting Cedric go for a moment so that the young Hufflepuff could use his wand to tap the bricks on the wall behind the Cauldron.

For safety's sake, Harry's original wand…still in the box Ollivander had given them that day in Flourish & Blott's, as far as they knew…was residing somewhere in Madam Bones' Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Of course, Harry was far from being unarmed, having an ornate lacquered chopstick stuck in the wand holster on his left wrist. Still, even though the chopstick would allow Harry to hide his bracelets in plain sight, it wouldn't let him open the archway into Diagon Alley.

"Hold still, you lot," Mad-Eye called out just as Harry and Cedric felt the wash of a disillusionment spell pass over them. "No need to be tempting fate, is there, now?"

Grinning, Harry reached out and took Cedric's hand, pleased that while they were under Moody's spell they could walk through the Alley holding hands without worrying who might see them. Not that it mattered, but Eddie Spindle had sent them a message summarizing the various responses to their announcement, along with a general precaution.

_'Boys, be careful is all that I'm saying. While most of the responses have been positive, there are still enough negative letters here to be of concern.' _the solicitor had written. Since it seemed good advice, the boys had no problem in following it.

Madam Malkin was both surprised and pleased when the group entered her shop.

"Well, well," she laughed. "Let me guess…Lord Potter and Mr. Diggory are here to pick up their order, and Lord Black couldn't resist the chance for new robes," the matron said.

"Guilty as charged, my dear Madam," Sirius said, kissing the offered hand before bowing deeply. "I find myself, as a free man at long last, in dire need of an entirely new wardrobe."

"Pssh, Sirius Black! Since when did you need an excuse to come in for more robes?" Madam Malkin smiled as she waved him onto the dais. "Of course, it's not that I don't appreciate it…I'll have something else to throw in Twilfit & Tatting's faces…but what will I be making for you today?"

"As I said, Madam, an entire wardrobe! Casual robes, dress robes…and a new set of formal robes for the Wizengamot, to match those of my godson." He winked at the seamstress. "After all, I can't find myself being overdressed by the boy, now can I?"

"Oh, of course not," Madam Malkin nodded solemnly while sacks of galleons danced in her head. "That would never do."

"Madam Malkin?" Harry asked softly, while Cedric distracted Mad-Eye.

"Yes, m'lord?" she asked, turning to face him.

"Could you…I mean, can you…make a set of robes up from a muggle tailor's measurements?" Harry asked carefully.

Madam Malkin's eyebrows rose, but she nodded. "Yes, of course, providing they are done correctly. Why, if I might ask?"

Harry smiled shyly. "We want Mad-Eye to get some decent robes, but you know how he is…and he was measured today in Savile Row, but I don't think that we can get him measured more than once a day."

"Oh, I see…well, the gents in Savile Row generally do a fine job with measuring, let me see," Malkin answered, taking the paper from Harry and perusing it quickly. Liking what she saw, she nodded. "Yes, I can use these without difficulty. What did you have in mind for your friend?"

Harry shrugged, thinking. "Maybe…three or four sets of everyday robes, and a set of dress robes? I don't think he'll be needing formal robes, but…" he trailed off.

Madam Malkin smiled. "Why don't you just let me use my own judgement, Harry," she said. Her smile widened when Harry beamed at her use of his first name. "I'll run him up a set of four everyday robes, two in black and two in dark colors—I think he'll like that—and a set of dress robes suitable for almost every occasion. That way, he'll have something for almost any situation that might arise," she nodded thoughtfully. "I can have them ready in a few days, probably at the same time that Sirius' robes are finished. Will that be sufficient?"

Harry nodded vigorously. "Oh, certainly…and I take it that you know Sirius fairly well," he half-asked.

At that, Madam Malkin broke out laughing. "Harry, every tailor and seamstress in wizarding London knows Sirius Black! He's been greatly missed, I assure you!"

"Oh, really?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing, sensing much blackmail material in the offing.

"But of course, a good seamstress never sews and tells, does she?" Sirius called, having obviously been listening to their conversation. "I know that Twilfit & Tattings never does, at any rate."

"And you're more than welcome to take your business to them, my lord," Madam Malkin said, unconcerned. "If you're not too concerned about your sleeves being the same length, that is," she said, beginning to measure him.

Sirius just grinned, recalling a time before his incarceration when he had stormed into Madam Malkin's shop ranting and raving about a robe he had purchased from Twilfit & Tattings. Obviously, Madam Malkin remembered, although it had been many, many years ago.

Harry, of course, only suspected what had happened—which, of course, made him all the more eager to find out just exactly what did happen to make the seamstress remember the incident. Of course, since it involved Sirius, it was bound to be dramatic, but still….

"Of course, I would never tell tales on such a good customer as Lord Black," Madam Malkin said, winking at Harry.

"Not even for an even better customer?" Harry asked, all smiles and innocence.

Madam Malkin smiled theatrically, then shook her head. "Alas, no, not even then…no matter just how amusing they might be," she said ruefully.

"Oi! I haven't gone anywhere!" Sirius objected, watching his godson try to wheedle embarrassing stories about him out of his seamstress.

"And you won't, either, for at least another twenty minutes," Madam Malkin said firmly. "Now hold still, Sirius…unless you want to wind up wearing something that looks like a burlap sack!"

Thus properly chastised, Sirius Black, Lord and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, ducked his head and made every attempt to stand absolutely still.

***

It was a tired but satisfied group that made their way back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place that evening, pockets budging with shrunken bags of loot. Just as they turned into Grimmauld Place, a large snowy owl descended to land on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried, delighted. "Have you been out hunting, girl?"

The great owl gave a short hoot and shook her head, then held out her leg. Carefully, Harry took the letter that was tied there, hiding his actions behind Remus' and Cedric's backs.

"It's from Malfoy," Harry said, reading the outside of the envelope.

"Inside, then, before you read it," Mad-Eye directed. Keeping an eye out for passing muggles—fortunately, the street was temporarily deserted—they ducked into the Black family town home.

Harry was about to rip open the seal when Cedric's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Why don't we all go into the kitchen," Cedric suggested. "We'll probably want to be sitting down when you read that letter."

"Good idea…I'll make a start on tea," Remus said, going on ahead.

It was the work on only a few moments to divest themselves of packages and parcels before going into the kitchen.

Cedric moved to stand behind his boyfriend, putting his hands on his shoulders and rubbing gently.

"Harry, love?" he asked quietly, while everyone was making themselves comfortable.

"Mmmm?" Harry had his eyes closed as he enjoyed the massage.

"You sent Hedwig to the Malfoys, didn't you?"

"Mmmm…maybe," Harry answered, still with his eyes closed.

"I presume that you had a good reason," Cedric whispered directly into Harry's ear. "And, I can't say that I disagree with you, despite our 'instructions' to the contrary. I think it sent a strong message, if Draco actually recognized her."

"Mmmm…mmhuh," Harry replied, not much caring at that point, as long as Cedric didn't stop his rubbing. Or the blowing into his ear….

"If I didn't know better, I'd think that you liked me doing this," Cedric shifted just enough to place a quick kiss on the back of Harry's neck, then sent his thumbs walking over the stiff muscles there.

"Mmmm…Bestest Boyfriend Ever," Harry sighed, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

Cedric just smiled, pointedly ignoring the looks he was getting from the older people in the room.

After a bit, Cedric gave Harry's neck one last squeeze and sat down beside him. For several seconds, Harry's only response was a dissatisfied grunt, then he opened his eyes, looked around and smiled.

"Oh, I'm sorry…were you all waiting on something?" he asked brightly. Then, ignoring the sour looks he was getting, he opened the letter he had been holding.

Underneath the Malfoy crest of arms, and written in an elegant hand, he read:

_Lord Potter,_

_Please allow me to offer you the most sincere congratulations on the occasion of your courtship announcement. By all reports, Mr. Cedric Diggory comes from a fine family, and his performance in the Tri-Wizard Tournament presages great things for him, and for you as well_

_I must confess, the manner and wording of your announcement was a bit of a surprise to me. While totally appropriate in this situation, the old forms are so seldom used in this day and age that to find a young man such as yourself conversant with their usage is indeed a pleasant experience. I thank you for the honor you do our traditions by acting as you have in this most important of circumstances._

_It has been brought to my attention that you have been making statements to the effect that the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, has returned to this Island. Considering just how much time has passed since he was last seen, I find this difficult to believe. However, I also have no reason to doubt your sincerity, and am willing to provisionally accept your statements for the present, absent any evidence to the contrary._

_As you are no doubt well aware, I was enthralled by the Imperius curse during the Dark Lord's previous reign of terror. For obvious reasons, the return of the Dark Lord would be extremely concerning to both myself and to my family. On a related note, my wife Narcissa has just received a letter from the Lord Black in which he relates his belief in your veracity vis a vis the return of the Dark Lord._

_I feel that it would be in our mutual interest to discuss this matter further, and I await your owl in this matter. Perhaps in the near future, following a successful and fruitful correspondence, a face to face meeting between myself, my Lady wife and son and you, your intended, your Godfather and perhaps one or two other associates can be arranged at a time and place convenient to all parties involved._

_Please convey my congratulations to the Lord Black for his recent exoneration, as well as those of my wife. Narcissa also would like to thank Sirius for the letter informing her of his happy change in circumstances, and reminds him that he is long overdue for a visit. Draco, for his part, would have me remind you to be practicing your Quidditch moves, as he is looking forward to meeting you on the pitch again this year._

_I await your response at your earliest possible convenience,_

_Your obedient servant, etc,_

_Lucius Abraxas Valentius Cestian Malfoy_

_Lord and Head, House Malfoy_

Harry paused, looking around the table, trying to judge the reactions of the people sitting there.

"Well?" he finally asked, wanting to hear from his extended family.

Mad-Eye Moody didn't disappoint. "Bastard writes like he talks…and he always did have a silver tongue."

"Certainly it sounds innocent enough on the surface," Remus said carefully. "It's appropriately polite."

Sirius snorted. "And smooth, don't forget smooth. Voldemort himself could read the thing, and Lucius could always say that he was angling to set up an ambush for us."

"I think I would have been surprised if he had written anything more direct," Cedric put in. "After all, he couldn't be absolutely sure that his letter wouldn't be intercepted, or that we might just go straight to Madam Bones if he said anything improper."

"I think Cedric's probably right," Harry chimed in. "He's covered himself well, but he's also opened the door to discussion fairly wide. And, his reaction to our announcement," he smiled at his boyfriend, "is right in line with what I expected from the pure blood community. It's one of the reasons I did what I did the way I did it," he blushed. Reaching out, he laid his hand over Cedric's and squeezed.

"Did, much?" Cedric teased, just to see Harry blush again.

"Regardless, Malfoy's letter is a good indication of how the pure bloods will respond to your declaration, Harry. Given how much influence Malfoy and his ilk have at the Ministry, I don't think that will necessarily be a bad thing." Remus was staring at a spot on the wall, his mind racing.

"Potter, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were planning something like this for a while now," Moody eyed Harry suspiciously. "Trying to cut into the Dark Lord's support every way you can, eh? Well done, boy, well done!" he nodded firmly.

"There's something else that just occurred to me," Sirius put in, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Malfoy's on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. If things don't go well with Albus, then having Malfoy as an ally couldn't hurt."

Heads all around the table nodded everyone thought this through. Certainly it couldn't hurt, and as everyone was anticipating some kind of trouble from the Headmaster, it only made sense to try and cultivate as many friends as possible.

"There's another thing," Sirius said. "He took pains to mention my letter to Narcissa, and to include Narcissa and Draco in his letter. He didn't have to do that, so I think that there's something there that he wants us to notice."

"I think that there are several things in his letter that Lucius wants us to notice," Remus said. "Lucius has to know what a dangerous game we're all playing, and from the tone of his letter he's at least open to considering a change of sides. Look at what he's said outright," he began ticking points off on his fingers. "First, he congratulates you and Cedric, then he praises Cedric and mentions the Tri-Wizard Tournament. In those few sentences, he gives himself a reason for writing, wraps it in the proper polite form, and brings up the Tri-Wizard Tourney. Harry, you and he are two of only a handful of witnesses to what happened there—Cedric having done a spectacular job of knocking himself out—and by mentioning it, he could be saying that he's not afraid to bring it up." He looked at Cedric and gave an apologetic grin. "Cedric, if you had been a direct witness to Harry's duel with the Dark Lord, I suspect that he wouldn't have used the wording that he did. And, of course, for Harry to duel the Dark Lord to a standstill like he did certainly 'presages' great things…as does even being in the Tri-Wizard."

Cedric just nodded back thoughtfully. Of course, he believed Harry's version of the events in the graveyard, but he had been unconscious at the time. And, he realized with a shock, they hadn't bothered to take to time to use a pensieve to view Harry's memories. It just hadn't seemed to be important, and there was always something else more pressing….

Remus was continuing his analysis of the letter. "Secondly, Malfoy reacts just as you'd expect a good pure blood to, and even compliments you in a back-hand way. That 'young man such as yourself' is his way of telling you that he knows that you weren't raised in the traditions…."

"Like, say, Draco was?" Harry smirked.

"Exactly," Remus went on without missing a beat. "Your use of the archaic, traditional form tells him that someone…probably Sirius…has been coaching you. I seriously doubt that Lucius would believe that any teenager would take the time to research something that out of date, just to impress his boyfriend's family."

"I did have…certain other reasons," Harry said calmly, but his hand squeezed Cedric's gently.

Remus nodded. "We all know that, but Lucius doesn't…and at best, he may only suspect something of the sort. No, it's much more likely, from his point of view, that you've gotten coaching from Sirius, which is all the more indication that you and Sirius are working together. He even points out Sirius' letter to Narcissa, which I think is his way of letting you know that he knows what is going on. Follow me?" he asked.

Harry nodded. He'd noticed the same thing, and Remus' speculations matched his own ideas.

"Notice how Lucius brings up the subject of the Dark Lord," the werewolf went on. "He's very careful to comment only on what has been reported about what you've said, and hedges his bets with that 'no reason to doubt you' line. He knows good and well what happened that day, but of course he can't say that. Of course, he also knows that we know that his claim of the Imperius the first time around is so much rubbish, but it's the story that he's been using all these years. I suspect that, by now, he's said it so many times that he could even parrot it under Veritiserum. Once again, he's speaking not just about himself, but his family. I think the message we're supposed to get is that, if he separates from the Dark Lord, we have to be prepared to protect his entire family, not just him, or Narcissa, or Draco."

"So it's all or nothing, eh?" Moody mused. "Well, I can't say as how I blame the man for that…even though, you're right, Lupin, the Imperius defense was thin at the time." The old auror snorted. "This time, we've got to see to it that the ruddy bastards can't use that as an out," he said emphatically, pounding his fist on the table for emphasis.

"Hear, hear!" Sirius agreed, also banging his fist while the others just nodded. Yet another thing to keep in mind for the future, Cedric thought to himself.

Remus nodded, knowing that he wasn't the only one making a mental list for 'afterwards'. Taking a deep breath, he went on. "I think it's very interesting, the way he talks about setting up a meeting. First, it's contingent upon 'a successful correspondence', which tells me that he wants to find out more about our chances, and what would be expected of him. Then, he mentions all of his family, and all of us at a 'convenient' time and place for all of us."

"Meaning, some place where both sides can be reasonably sure they won't be ambushed," Cedric said, "or, at least where we _think_ we won't be ambushed."

"Tricky to set up, that," Moody said thoughtfully. "Not impossible, but not easy, either."

"Lucius has to know that," Sirius said. "And, like we've mentioned, up until we actually meet, if Voldie finds out, Lucius can always plead the 'ambush in progress' defense. He might actually survive being discovered, in that case, but I wouldn't envy him the price he'll wind up paying."

"I know this sounds strange, but I don't think he'll try to ambush us," Harry said quietly. "Oh, I think that we'd be stupid not to take every precaution that we can," he said quickly, "but look at the last paragraph. It's about as friendly as I've even seen in a letter! For Merlin's sake, he all but comes out and tells Sirius that Narcissa wants him to come for tea some afternoon!" He shrugged. "Maybe I'm misreading it, but…."

"Actually, I don't think you are, Harry," Sirius agreed with his godson. "And, I think you may be on to something," he said, a wicked gleam coming up in his eyes. "Cousin Narcissa is correct…I AM overdue for a visit. I wonder if she'd have me for tea some afternoon next week?" he asked casually, then sipped his tea.

Fortunately, the teacup hid his grin at the collection of horrified looks that were his answer.

Then, the shouting began.

**A/N:** Still no correct ID for the disclaimer quote for last chapter, so no new disclaimer for this one! **Zak's-blood13** gets the first review **Shout Out!**, and **athenakitty** gets a **Shout Out!** for the Best Quote in a Chapter Review: **"It takes a Malfoy to rattle a Malfoy"**. Truer words were never spoken…. **Shout Out!** to **orene treke** in **New Zealand**, where intensive research is being undertaken even as I write this to reduce the amount of methane in sheep farts (true fact!). Orene treke's Shout is not related to sheep farts at all, but to his kind review AND his own fics (he's also a Trekker, like your humble author). Orene treke has also been given homework, since he's a fine artist—maybe now FINALLY we can get some Harry/Cedric pics to drool over! Other **Shouts** to **tashio** (most intriguing pic on a profile), to **screenfun 2312** in **Austria**, and to **whitephoenix8228** in **Ireland**.

Oh, and there's a profile update today, too! It explains why International reviewers will now be getting Shout Outs!

**Next Chapter:** On the merits of tea with a Malfoy!


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: The difficulties of going to tea with a Malfoy.

Disclaimer: A witty saying proves nothing.

**Chapter 40**

Note: _Personal letter_

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in her private study reading when a large snowy owl began tapping on the window.

Rising quickly, she crossed the room and opened the window, allowing the magnificent bird entrance. Tied to its leg was a small envelop, which Narcissa easily removed. Rather than flying off immediately, the owl perched on the back of a chair and regarded her thoughtfully.

One delicate eyebrow climbed Narcissa's forehead as she noted the Black family seal on the letter. Opening it, she read:

_Dear Narcissa,_

_Just received your husband's letter, which included your kind invitation. You are absolutely correct—it has been far too long since I visited you at home. Would it be convenient for me to come to tea some afternoon next week, perhaps Monday or Tuesday? Hedwig (the owl who carried this letter) has been instructed to await your reply._

_Hope to see you soon._

_Best regards,_

_Sirius_

Well, that was quick, Narcissa thought. Stepping to her writing desk, she quickly penned a reply, folded it and went to where the white owl was patiently waiting. Tying the letter to the owl's leg, she told it "Take this to Sirius Black at once."

She was moderately surprised when the owl nodded in what could only have been recognition, hooted once, then flew away.

Closing the window after it, Narcissa stood there for a moment, then went to find her husband. He would want to know about this as soon as possible.

***

Sirius Black and Cedric Diggory were having a late breakfast in the kitchen at Number 12, Grimmauld Place when Harry's snowy owl swooped in and landed beside Sirius' plate.

"Well, that was certainly fast," the Lord and Head of the most Noble and Ancient House of Black remarked, taking the letter and feeding Hedwig a bit of bacon off of his plate. The owl devoured the bacon and then nipped at her owner's godfather affectionately, then shamelessly stole another piece of bacon before flying off to her perch in the attic training room.

"Cheeky bird," Sirius laughed, opening the letter.

"She takes after her owner, you know," Cedric smiled. "I'm just glad that she's finally warmed to me a bit. The first few weeks Harry and I were together, I had to be careful of my fingers around her."

"Umm," Sirius said, concentrating on what he was reading. "That's interesting," he said thoughtfully, tapping the letter against his chin.

"What's interesting?" Cedric asked.

Lost in thought, Sirius answered. "Narcissa Malfoy has just invited me to tea at Malfoy Manor on Monday."

Cedric sat for a minute, stunned, before he was able to say anything. "She did what?" he asked.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Sirius grinned. "She invited me to tea. You know? That ritual thing we British do every afternoon, where we drink tea, eat biscuits…tea time, I think it's called?"

"Oh, really? I don't think I've ever heard of it, myself," Cedric replied sarcastically. Then, more seriously, he went on. "Why would Narcissa Malfoy invite you to tea?"

"Probably because I wrote her this morning asking when I could come over," Sirius answered, deadpan. He paused for a moment, watching Cedric's eyebrows climb his forehead. "Well, she did say that it had been too long since I've been to visit. Or, at least that's what Lucius said in his letter," he amended.

"You can't be seriously thinking about going," Cedric blurted. "It's got to be a trap, or something!"

"Actually, I think I just might," Sirius said carefully. Then, realizing that Cedric was about to explode, he went on quickly. "It won't be dangerous, I promise you, Cedric. Since I've been invited, I'll be under her protection—and by extension, the protection of her husband—while I'm there. Should anything happen to me either while I'm there, or in transit to or from the Manor, the Malfoy family would be held personally responsible. No," he shook his head firmly, "the old customs regarding the duties to an invited guest will be as good a protection as a squad of Hit Wizards. Better, in fact, than some of the troops I'm sure the Ministry has on the payroll at present." He smiled, trying hard to reassure his godson's boyfriend. "No, I'll be perfectly safe…especially since I'll have you…and Remus, and Harry, and Mad-Eye waiting for my return."

"You know that none of that lot are going to let you go alone," Cedric said, not convinced by the older man's explanation. He knew the customs and traditions as well as any ordinary pure blood…but he also knew that the Noble and Ancient Houses had rites and rituals that he knew nothing about. Well, nothing yet, he reminded himself…as the handfasted partner of the Lord and Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter he bloody well had better learn all of the rituals of the Great Houses, no two ways about it!

Sirius Black, on the other hand, had been trained in the ways of the Great Houses of Wizarding Britain literally since birth. If anyone knew them, it would be the Lord Black…and, of course, the other members of the Black family. Like, say, for instance, the former Miss Narcissa Black, now Malfoy.

"You're right, actually," Sirius nodded his agreement with Cedric's assessment of the other's likely reactions. "That's why you're not going to tell them until after I've already gone."

"Oh, no! Not me! You're not putting me in that situation, Sirius! Harry'll hex my bits into next week!" Cedric bit out.

"Easy, Cedric. No, I'm not going to put you into a dangerous situation like that," he reassured the young man. "All you have to do is say nothing, at least until I'm already there."

"And _then_ get hexed, you mean," Cedric said, not convinced. "Gee, thanks, Sirius!"

"It won't come to that," Sirius said confidentially. "And anyway, the only way you'll have to say anything at all is if I don't come back…which I will, of course," he added hurriedly.

"I don't know..," Cedric said, considering.

"Oh, come on, Cedric…how much of a danger could I be in?" Sirius asked, smiling.

Cedric snorted and tossed his head. "Oh, I don't know…maybe _dead_?" he asked. "Captured, tortured and killed by known Death Eaters, maybe even taken before the Dark Lord himself, if you're lucky?"

Sirius shook his head firmly. "That won't happen. Narcissa—and Lucius himself, if it comes to it—will each protect me, to the death if necessary. They won't dare risk the repercussions of having an invited guest come to a mischief in their home."

"And what if it's a trap to kill all three of you? What then?" Cedric demanded. "What am I supposed to tell your _godson_," he said, emphasizing the last word. He went on in a lilting voice. "Oh, sorry, Harry, but Sirius said it would be fine, so I just let him floo into Malfoy Manor…right into the arms of the Dark Lord himself. I can't imagine what could have gone wrong, Sirius said he'd be fine…something about the Malfoys not wanting to be embarrassed by anything so crass as letting your godfather be killed, or anything!" He snorted again. "Oh, I can see Harry being okay with that, sure," he snarked.

Sirius sighed. "I suppose you're right. But, I still think this is an opportunity that's too good to waste."

Cedric relaxed a bit as he saw Sirius relenting. "And you may be right, but still…this is something that we all need to discuss, if for no other reason than we need to have a plan ready to come rescue you if things don't go as planned."

Sirius nodded in resignation. "All right, all right, I'll talk about it with Remus and Harry before I go."

"And Mad-Eye, too," Cedric said, looking Sirius straight in the eye.

"And Mad-Eye, too," Sirius agreed reluctantly. Somehow, this was sounding less and less fun by the minute.

***

"No, you're not going."

Harry Potter sat back in his chair, his arms crossed, glaring at his godfather.

"Pup, you don't understand…" Sirius began, but was cut off.

"I understand that I don't want you killed!" Harry shouted, then turned away.

"Harry, pup, if you'd just let me explain…' Sirius tried again.

"Yes, please, explain to all of us just what possessed you to tell Narcissa Malfoy that you'd come to tea two days from now," Remus said coldly.

"I thought it might be a good way to open a dialogue with Narcissa personally?" Sirius said tentatively.

"And just who told you that you could think?" was Remus' reply.

"Oi! Now, that's just not fair!" Sirius objected.

"I don't see why not, Black," Mad-Eye Moody glared at the head of the table where the Lord Black sat. "I've heard of damned foolish ideas before, but this takes the cake!"

"Well, it doesn't matter, because he's not going," Harry repeated. "Not alone, not to Malfoy Manor."

"Harry…Remus…don't you see, I have to go, it's really the only way, now," Sirius tried to explain. "After the letters we've sent back and forth, this is the logical next step." He sighed, took a deep breath and went on. "Alistor, you know the traditions and proscriptions against harming an invited guest from another Nobel house. Lucius would rather die than have it be known that he violated those traditions."

"And he might not have any choice in the matter, Black! Had you bothered to consider that?" Moody snapped.

Sirius shook his head doggedly. "No…I mean, yes, I have, but…no, I just don't see Lucius Malfoy risking being made that much of an anathema among the old Families, or all of the pure bloods in general. Not after all of the rot he's spouted over the years about how the muggle-born are 'corrupting, polluting and diluting' our 'sacred traditions'. Remus, help me here," he turned to the werewolf pleadingly. "Think about it! If he did use this as an excuse to off me, then he'd be openly refuting everything he's preached for the last decade!"

"He'll be dead is what he'll be," Harry snarled. In the cupboards, the dishes began to rattle as his magic started to rise.

Cedric quickly reached over and began to rub the back of Harry's neck, hoping to calm his boyfriend. Having seen just what Harry's out of control magic could do while it was blocked, he had no desire to see just how destructive it might be now that it was largely unblocked.

"Harry, love, calm down," he soothed. "There's no cause for you getting upset and blowing up the china, now."

"No cause except my godfather being a complete and total idiot!" Harry bit out, then took a deep breath. Tilting his head back into Cedric's busy hand, he noticeably relaxed. As he did, the china calmed down nicely.

Remus Lupin, meanwhile, was deep in thought. "So, Sirius…what you're saying is that, even if you get captured, tortured and even killed by the Malfoys, it would work to our benefit?"

"Exactly! No, wait!" Sirius began, then grinned. "I'm not planning on being captured, tortured, _or_ killed, Moony."

Remus waved Sirius' objections away. "Be that as it may, I think I may finally understand what you're driving at."

"Well, now, care to let the rest of us in on it?" Mad-Eye asked.

"What Sirius is saying…I think…is that Lucius, and by extension the Dark Lord himself, has been pushing the superiority of the old wizarding traditions. If Lucius is seen to be violating those same traditions, it weakens him tremendously in the public arena," the werewolf said carefully.

"Exactly!" Sirius beamed.

Mad-Eye Moody didn't look convinced. "And you think that wouldn't stop him for a minute? Pfft!" he shook his head.

"Actually, knowing what we do about Lucius, it just might," Remus said. "No, hear me out," he said, giving a hard look to Mad-Eye. "Lucius values nothing so much as his reputation as a pure blood, not even his fortune. In fact, his money is largely a means to an end—just look at how he spends it, buying influence at the Ministry. All of that money goes to advancing the pure blood agenda, and Lucius makes sure that everyone knows just exactly what he supports. Of course, everyone 'in the know' is perfectly aware of just what's going on; but to the man in the street, Lucius Malfoy looks like a man who's on the winning side of the issues…and those issues are pro-pure blood. The implication is that Lucius Malfoy gets what he wants, and what he wants is the pure blood agenda to go forward." The former DADA professor took a deep breath before going on. "Anything that tarnishes his reputation as a pure blood traditionalist, anything at all…well, I think that Lucius would do just about anything to keep that from happening."

"Including letting Sirius go to tea with Narcissa without having any problems?" Cedric wanted to know.

"I think that may be quite possible," Remus reluctantly admitted.

"So, you see? It's not such a stupid idea at all!" Sirius crowed.

"I didn't say that," Remus said, but he was grinning when he said it.

"Remus, you can't be seriously thinking about letting Sirius go!" Harry protested.

"It sounds like that's exactly what he's thinking, Potter," Moody added.

"Actually, I'm wondering if there's not a way that we can guarantee that Sirius will be safe when he goes," Cedric said, thinking hard.

"WHAT?!?" Harry blurted out.

"Well, I was going to take an emergency portkey with me," Sirius admitted. "I'm not totally stupid, after all."

"Instead of mostly," Harry muttered.

"Oi!" Sirius said back, then grinned when his godson just glared at him. "I was actually going to ask my godson if he had a nice piece jewelry in that bag of loot you two brought back from your world tour that I could borrow for it."

"Piece of rope for your neck, you mean," Harry muttered again, unwilling to be mollified.

"I think we might find something, Sirius," Cedric said, elbowing Harry and giving him a repressive look.

"Thank you, Cedric." Sirius was magnanimous in victory. "It's so nice to know that some people are willing to be helpful around here."

"Fine! You want to get yourself killed, go ahead! Just don't come crying to me when you do," Harry said, then stood and stalked from the room.

"Harry! Pup…!" Sirius tried to catch Harry's arm as he passed, but Harry was too quick for him.

Cedric sighed, then stood. "I'd best go after him," he said. "Sirius, you could have managed that better, you know," he shot a look as Sirius as he passed.

Sirius sighed. "I know, Cedric…just please, take care of him," he asked.

Cedric nodded, and left the room.

"Well, I'll say this," Mad-Eye said when he had gone. "It's never dull around you lot."

***

Cedric found Harry, as he expected to, in the library. Unlike he expected, however, he found Harry sitting in front of the computer, alternating between typing and staring intently at the screen.

"Harry, love," he said, coming up behind him and putting his hands on the younger man's shoulders.

"Hey, Ced." Harry didn't look up, but he did reach up and squeeze one of Cedric's hands. "Give me a hand with this, will you?"

"Certainly," Cedric said, sliding down beside his boyfriend. "What are you looking for?"

"A reverse-portkey charm," Harry said, not looking away from the screen. "I want a spell that I can put on a portkey to take me to Sirius, instead of bringing him back to us."

"And just what makes you think that I'd let you go haring off like that by yourself?" Cedric asked gently.

"And just what makes you think that you could stop me?" Harry snapped.

"Maybe the fact that I love you more than anything, and I'd beg you on my knees to let me come with you," Cedric said, slipping an arm around Harry's waist. "And if that didn't work, I'd hex you into oblivion." His fingers started dancing on Harry's ribs, looking for the sensitive spot that he knew was right there….

"Gerroff! Haha! Gerroff! Heheh…Prat…hahahaaa…" Harry jerked, trying to escape Cedric's tickling fingers. Unfortunately for the Boy-Who-Lived, he was also the Boy-Who-Is-Extremely-Ticklish, and his boyfriend was both skilled and determined to lighten the mood. Taking advantage of his better position, Cedric managed to pull Harry down to the floor on top of him, then rolled both of them to where they were side by side. Grabbing Harry's wrists to prevent a counter attack, Cedric leaned in and captured Harry's lips, snogging him deeply.

As he expected, Harry only put up a token resistance to being kissed, and the two spent a minute or so lying there, snogging. Once he was certain that Harry (probably) wouldn't restart the tickle-fight, Cedric pulled back and looked into his boyfriend's eyes.

"There…better now?" he asked softly, letting go of Harry's wrists to cradle his head and caress his cheek.

"Yeah," Harry breathed, then leaned back in for another kiss. When he finally had enough, Harry leaned back and regarded Cedric carefully.

"This is not helping to find a reverse-portkey charm," he said seriously.

"I suspected as much," Cedric replied, just as seriously. This time, he was the one to lean in and resume their kissing.

"Nope, still no reverse-portkey," Harry said, when they broke once more.

"Nope," Cedric agreed, then grinned. "We could always do more research," he said lightly.

"We might have more luck if someone let me get back on the computer," Harry said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"We might," Cedric nodded, "but then again, we might not." He went to lean in again, but Harry was already moving to stand. Reaching down, Harry pulled Cedric to his feet, then slapped his bum sharply.

"Hey! Cheeky!" Cedric yelped, jumping in surprise.

"That's one name for it," Harry laughed, sitting back down in front of the computer. "Now, be a good boyfriend and sit down here…and NO tickling this time!"

"Remind me again why I put up with you?" Cedric grumbled softly, doing as Harry instructed.

Harry glanced over and pursed his lips, blowing an air kiss to the Hufflepuff. "Because you love me, git. Now, help me with this. I tried searching 'reverse-portkey' and got nothing back. Suggestions?"

Cedric scooted in close, making sure to jostle Harry in the process. "You're a right proper little git, you are. Try searching 'portkey' and 'distant target', and see what that brings up. If that doesn't work, then we can try 'targeted destination' with 'portkey'."

"Good idea, prat." Harry bent over the keyboard.

"Prat back. Work the bloody keyboard." Cedric nudged Harry again, making him mistype in the search words.

"You're the prat, prat," Harry replied, correcting his error.

And for the next little while, the two young men traded insults and suggestions, with only the occasional air kisses being thrown back and forth. Surprisingly, a fair amount of research also was done.

***

"It's a type of homing portkey charm," Harry said, passing out papers to Sirius, Remus and Mad-Eye. "Before we let the idiot leave," he scowled at his godfather, who merely smiled back beatifically, "we use a bit of his blood to inscribe a parchment with this rune," he pointed to the diagram on the copy he was holding. "That then gives us a window of several hours—before the blood breaks down, apparently—to activate the portkey. Once it's activated, it should be sufficient to transport as many people as can realistically get a hand on it to where ever Sirius is being held."

"Blood magic, Potter? Sounds a touch dark to me," Mad-Eye said tonelessly.

"Only if you subscribe to the Ministry's most narrow, myopic, and stupid definition of what constitutes Dark Magic," Harry replied levelly. "It's no more dark than, say, using blood wards to protect a piece of property. Or, using blood to sign a Gringott's contract."

"Touché, lad," Moody smiled faintly. "Difficult for the Ministry to object to either of those, now, isn't it?"

"There is one thing," Cedric added. "The best way to inscribe the rune is to have Sirius do it himself, using a blood quill."

"A blood quill? Now there's a Dark toy if ever there was one," Moody said.

"Actually, Alistor, I suspect that Sirius may have one here," Remus said. "I know that Gringotts has several, and I think I remember reading somewhere that most of the old families have one for signing contracts…and other things."

"I'm sure that there is one somewhere," Sirius said. "And before you go off, Mad-Eye, family blood quills are grandfathered into the acceptable usage laws."

"I know that, Black," Moody grumped. "I'm not even objecting to having one on hand…damned useful things to have, despite the unpleasant side effects."

"Could somebody please let the infants in on just exactly what a blood quill is?" Harry asked caustically.

"It's a quill that writes in blood," Sirius explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Harry said.

"Unfortunately, it magically draws the blood by cutting into your body as you write," Sirius finished with a grimace.

"Eww," Harry replied.

"That doesn't sound…pleasant," Cedric added.

"It's not, I assure you," Sirius said. "Painful is what it is, and bloody."

"That sounds suspiciously like the voice of experience," Moody said carefully.

"It is," Sirius answered. "When I became Head of the House, there was a surprising amount of paperwork that I had to complete at Gringotts, some of it using a blood quill."

"Why haven't I had to do that?" Harry asked curiously. "The goblins took some of my blood, certainly, and I think that they made up some ink using a bit of it, but it wasn't more than mildly uncomfortable, and certainly didn't leave any scarring.

"Probably because you didn't have to do any Black family paperwork," Sirius said. "Also, Eddie Spindle may be taking care of most of the details for you, arranging for all of your paperwork to be done with blood ink and such." Sirius sighed. "That's a luxury I didn't have, pup. I'm certainly glad that you didn't repeat that particular mistake of mine."

"Still, that's something else we need to look into before Harry goes back to Hogwarts," Remus added, still studying the instructions for the portkey spell.

"Oh, lovely," Harry sighed. "Something else to squeeze in."

"Tell you what, love," Cedric said. "Why don't we take the afternoon and start making a list. That way, we'll be able to sort things into the 'absolutely must do', 'need to do' and 'get done if we have the time' categories."

"I suppose," Harry agreed. "I just don't see how we're going to get everything done before September 1st."

"You can't," Sirius said. "But you don't have to do everything, pup. At need, you and Cedric can leave Remus and me a list, and we'll take care of things here in London while you're in Scotland. But first, we're going to make up a batch of anti-scar salve with extra dittany in it…it'll be a good little potion exercise for you."

"Alright, if you say so," Harry agreed. His objections to potion lesions weren't nearly as strenuous as they had been in the recent past. "But why extra dittany?"

"Blood quills tend to scar like mad, and the extra dittany will take care of the extra scarring," Sirius explained. "I don't have the faintest idea why, but I'm sure that you can look it up and tell me before we start brewing."

"Fine, then," Harry grumped, mostly for appearances sake. "Remind me to put something nasty in your supper, then," he said without much heat.

Wisely, the only response to this was muted laughter from around the room.

**A/N:** Big **Shout Out!** to **samsonephelo**, who correctly ID'd the disclaimer in Chapter 38 as being a quote from **Andy Warhol, **shortly before **Adm. Fortress**. **Griffin blackwood** once again gets the first review **Shout Out! zEROfrustration** gets the **Shout Out!** for **South Africa**. Unfortunately, several other worthy Shout Out!s won't be included in this A/N, because I'm trying to get this up ASAP, and the number of reviews has just been overwhelming. Don't think I don't read them ('cause I do), but time is short….

**Next Chapter:** tea time at Malfoy Manor


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Tea Time for Sirius and Narcissa, and the aftermath thereof.

Disclaimer: own nothing, making no profit from this

**CHAPTER 41**

Sirius Black stepped from the floo into Malfoy Manor gracefully, without the gangly acrobatics his godson usually displayed. Pure blood born and raised, he had been using the floo for decades, practically since birth, and like most of his social class had long ago perfected the art of the graceful fireplace exit. It probably helped that the Malfoy main floo fireplace, like the fireplace in Number 12, Grimmauld Place and other old wizarding residences, was big enough to accommodate a London cab.

With a carefree wave of his wand, he banished what little soot had managed to cling to his garments. Clad in elegant robes with just the right amount of lace at neck and cuffs, Sirius was the very image of a young wizard Lord. A large flame opal fixing his cravat in place and the Black ring on his hand were his only pieces of jewelry, and the cane he carried was purely for display.

"Lord Black, you are most welcome in my home," Narcissa Malfoy spoke as Sirius was adjusting his sleeves after his short floo trip. She was clad in the female version of Sirius' outfit, rubies and diamonds shimmering at ears and throat, several fine rings gracing her thin fingers. "Please, enter and take your ease. You honor our house and family with your presence. Know that your safety and comfort here is our honor, and our privilege."

"Lady Malfoy, it is too kind of you to have me here," Sirius replied, following his steps in the dance of manners to perfection. "You honor my house and line with your gracious invitation. The honor of this house is proof against all hazard, and the privilege is all mine."

Narcissa smiled thinly. "Well, Sirius, now that we've said all the right things…I really am glad to have you here today."

Sirius grinned back. "Cissy, I'm glad to be here. I take it that we're going to be alone for tea?"

Narcissa nodded. "I thought it might be easier this way, and Lucius agreed. Not that he's opposed to meeting with you, you understand," she added hurriedly, "but for this first meeting," she shrugged, leaving anything else unsaid.

"Probably for the best," Sirius agreed, and nodded to let his cousin know that her message had been received. "I had…a bit of a disagreement with certain people about coming today."

"I'm sure that you did," Narcissa said smoothly. "I hope that you were able to reassure them that your safety would not be an issue?" One elegant eyebrow climbed her forehead with her question.

Sirius chuckled. "It took a while, but yes, I did."

Narcissa snorted in a most un-ladylike way. "And dare I ask how many portkeys you're carrying on your person right now?"

Sirius just burst out laughing at the frankness of her question. "They wouldn't let me out without one, as you well know…and then, there's the two more I'm wearing."

Narcissa moved gracefully to a comfortable chair, one of a pair flanking a small table, and sat. "Well, I'm not going to be so rude as to ask, but I'd guess that your neck clasp is the one that's meant to be found. As for the others, if I were you I'd make one out of a shoe, and perhaps another out of your cane."

Sirius just smiled. "Ask me no questions, dear lady, and I'll tell you no lies," he smirked. "But, I will tell you that you're right about at least one of those."

Narcissa nodded. "About what I thought, and I can't say that I'd do any differently, were our situations reversed. I just hope you didn't do anything so crass as to enchant your undergarments."

At that, Sirius guffawed. "Actually…," he caught himself. "No, but that's hardly an original idea in our family. Supposedly, Cousin Lycoris used that very gambit to get herself out of more than one sticky situation during the Grindelwald war."

Narcissa waved Sirius to the seat opposite hers as she laughed. "Oh my, not stuffy old Lycoris! The old dragon used to terrify me as a child. I can't imagine her ever doing anything that scandalous."

"She wasn't always an old dragon, Cissy," Sirius said. "Great-uncle Pollux used to tell me stories about her that would curl your hair. She went to Beaubatons, you remember? Well, during her last two years there she would sneak out and Apparate into Paris or Berlin for the weekend…it was quite the scandal when she was finally caught!"

"Oh, my…I just can't…well, of course, she wasn't a girl when I knew her," Narcissa chuckled. "No, she was quite the proper society matron when I was a little girl, then there was the accident…" she trailed off.

Sirius just nodded, neither one of them wanting to discuss the accident that had claimed Lycoris' life at the young age (for a witch) of sixty one. They sat quietly together for a minute, remembering, then Narcissa shook herself. "Where are my manners? Veeny!" she called out. Immediately, a small house elf appeared with a 'pop'. "We'll have our tea now, Veeny," Narcissa instructed, and the elf popped away. Seconds later, the elf reappeared and placed a tea service on the tray between Narcissa and Sirius.

"Is that being all, Missy?" the house elf asked quickly.

"Yes, Missy, you may leave us," Narcissa nodded, and the little creature vanished. "Milk, Sirius?" she asked, hands hovering over the tea set.

"No, thank you, but two sugars, if you please."

Nodding, Narcissa poured first Sirius, then herself a cup of tea. Settling back, she looked at her cousin carefully as she stirred her tea gently.

"All pretense aside, Sirius, I really am glad that you agreed to come today," she began. "I must confess, your letter…and the ones to Lucius and Draco, as well…came as something as a shock to us all."

"Indeed," Sirius said, carefully sipping his steaming cup. "I know that Lucius and Draco both were sent letters, but I have no idea what they said. Care to enlighten me?"

Narcissa's eyebrows twitched just a bit at Sirius' revelation, but that was the only sign of surprise that she gave. Interesting, she thought, very interesting. "Actually, I didn't have the chance to read either of their letters myself, so I can only tell you what they told me," she said, mainly buying herself another few seconds to think about her answer. Taking a long sip of her tea, she went on carefully. "Lucius and Draco both said that their letters encouraged them to strongly consider a…change of allegiances, as it were, and mentioned the possibility of unpleasantness yet to come."

Sirius nodded and sipped his own drink. "Cissy, how good is your Occulmency?" he asked casually.

Narcissa blinked at the non sequitur. "I…I don't think I've ever had any formal schooling in the field, if that's what you're asking," she answered.

"That's not what I asked, Cissy," Sirius replied. "I asked how good your skills are." He faced his cousin across the table and looked her directly in the eye.

Narcissa met his gaze, narrowing her own eyes at the same time. "At least average, perhaps a bit more," she answered coolly. "May I ask why you need to know?"

Sirius ignored her question in favor of another of his own. "Are your skills at Occulmency good enough to let you keep secrets from a certain recently reborn Dark Lord?" he pushed.

Narcissa continued to meet Sirius' direct gaze for several more seconds before she looked away. "Possibly…I don't really know," she answered, her fear starting to rise. "Certainly I'm not as good as Severus Snape, or my husband," she went on. "Better than my son's, although he seems to have something of a gift for the mind arts," she admitted.

"And how would you react if I told you that the Dark Moron is not the only one with a good grasp of practical Legillimency?" Sirius asked.

Narcissa shook her head, trying to sort out what her cousin was actually telling her. "Since Legillimency is considered by the Ministry to be a borderline Dark Art, I'd advise you to be very careful just where you toss accusations like that around," she said. "Not to mention calling someone a Dark Moron where it might be heard by…less than friendly ears."

Sirius nodded as if he expected that answer. "Your concern is appreciated, Cissy, but I rather doubt that you'll be inviting Albus Dumbledore to tea anytime soon…or that he'll actually be accepting any such invitations, even if you were to offer them. As to the rest…," he shrugged. "I'm counting on the honor of the Malfoys to keep any less than friendly ears from hearing it, at least today."

Narcissa couldn't prevent the sharp intake of breath she gave at the mention of the Headmaster's name. Was Sirius actually accusing Dumbledore of using Legillimency? If so, when, where, and on whom? Assuming Sirius was correct, and could prove it, he could potentially send huge shockwaves through the wizarding world. The average John or Jane Magical in the streets of Diagon Alley would be shocked and horrified if it were proved that the esteemed Headmaster was using Legillimency for anything other than the most sensitive or important cases. If it were even to be suggested, proof be hanged, that he was using Legillimency on his students, then it would be hard to imagine just how he could continue to be the Hogwarts Headmaster.

And as to the Dark Moron comment…well, Sirius Black had never been known for his sense of discretion.

"That's…very interesting, Sirius," Narcissa finally said. "Of course, such an unsubstantiated rumor—about either of those parties—would most likely generate more difficulties for the person who began spreading them than anything else."

"Oh, you're certainly right about that, cousin," Sirius agreed. "Unfortunately, the only way to know when Legillimency is being used against you is to have a good grasp of Occulmency. As you say, both Occulmency and Legillimency are considered borderline Dark by our oh-so-enlightened Ministry, which conveniently removes them from the realm of the average witch or wizard's education. Isn't that convenient?" he asked, a sly look on his face.

"I suppose so," Narcissa was forced to agree. "Especially if you were using it for…less than acceptable purposes."

"Unlike mind healing and certain very limited judicial circumstances…the veritiserum-allergic, for example," Sirius went on. "Aside from that, the argument can be made that there is really no good reason for a person to need either Legillimency or Occulmency."

"True, true," Narcissa nodded. "Unfortunately, we both know that there are those who would pursue those arts, just for the sake of knowing them."

"Or some other reason," Sirius said.

"I can think of a few of those," Narcissa smirked.

Sirius snorted. "A few dozen, don't you mean. We're not Blacks for nothing, cousin." His smirk matched Narcissa's own. "Now, the question is…given what we've just talked about, how much further can our discussion go today?" The look that the Lord Black gave his cousin was frank and more than a bit chill.

Narcissa thought carefully before replying. Obviously, Sirius had a number of things that he was willing to disclose to her. And, just as obviously, he was at least moderately concerned about that information getting back to Voldemort. Why she wasn't a Death Eater, she occasionally had the 'honor'—and oh, didn't she just love that particular turn of phrase!—of being in the presence of the Dark Lord. It was an open secret that he routinely scanned his follower's minds with Legillimency, and she had her suspicions about Severus, among others. Thus far, she had never had any secrets worth hiding from the unnamable Lord, but now….

Sirius seemed to know what was going through her mind, but Narcissa couldn't feel anything on the Occulmency shields she had put up as soon as Sirius had mentioned it.

"Narcissa, having me to tea today…even with everything we've discussed…won't put you or your family at any risk. That was never my intention, you understand. However, there are…other issues, other factors in play here, and I'm not going to risk you, or anyone else, without a good reason."

"I appreciate that, Sirius," she answered. "I think…I think that I need to talk with someone about assessing my skills before we talk about anything…else," she finished, giving him a look that spoke volumes.

"I think that's a wise decision, Cissy. Oh, and you might want to speak with Snivelius Snape. My sources say that he's another master of Occulmency and Legillimency, if a horrible teacher." At Narcissa's frankly shocked look, Sirius laughed openly. "Oh, of course I still hate the greasy git, and I'm sure that the feeling is mutual. Be that as it may, he is your son's godfather, and a logical place for you to go for assistance in this particular area. Be sure to give him my love, won't you?" Sirius' grin rivaled that of a canary-fed cat as he asked his cousin to pass on his 'affection' to his childhood rival.

"I'll be certain to do just that," Narcissa smiled. "In the meantime, this is all dreadfully boring, and better left for another time. Let me fill you in on all the gossip you've missed over the last few years."

"Darling Narcissa, I'd like nothing better. Tell me…is it true that old man Parkinson spent a week in St. Mungo's with the Croatian crotch rot?" Sirius asked, leaning back in his chair and settling in for a good long chat.

"Actually, it was closer to three weeks," Narcissa laughed. "And what makes it truly rich is that he caught it from his wife, who caught it from one of the Croatian Quidditch players when they were here playing an exhibition game against Puddlemere United!"

"No! You mean, old Hatchet-Face Harriett herself? And a Quidditch player? You've got to be kidding me, Cissy!" Sirius gaped in shock.

Narcissa shook her head vigorously. "Swear to Merlin, that's what Esmeralda Greengrass told me, and she supposedly had it right from Parkinson herself."

"Oh, sweet Circe, I imagine there were several nights of interesting conversations at Castle Parkinson about that!"

"At least," Narcissa smiled. Oh, but it was good to have Sirius back! Bellatrix had never appreciated a juicy bit of gossip like Sirius did. Perhaps this was a harbinger of things to come?

Well, enough time to ponder that later. For the present….

"Oh, and let me tell you about what happened to Genevieve Goyle last Solstice, when she got around some punch that had been spiked with firewhiskey…."

"Not Genevieve the Grim?" Sirius almost screamed.

Needless to say, neither of them finished their tea before it cooled.

***

Sirius stepped out of the floo almost two hours later to find himself staring at the business end of three wands and into the flashing eyes of an extremely irritated godson.

"Well, now, hello all! Here I am, back safe and sound! Anything of interest happen while I was gone?" Sirius tried to bluff his way through on sheer exuberance and high spirits.

It didn't work.

"An hour, you said." Harry Potter stood there, arms crossed over his chest in disgust.

"We were about five minutes away from activating the portkey, Sirius," Remus said.

"And we've been holding your godson back for the last hour," Mad-Eye added.

"We thought that you might have gotten involved with Narcissa and lost track of time, Sirius. That's the only reason we hadn't come to fetch you," Cedric said.

"You said an hour," Harry repeated, continuing to glower at his godfather.

"Yes, well…you see, it's like this," Sirius began. "Narcissa and I spoke briefly about the need for her to work on her Occulmency skills, and then she started catching me up on all that I've missed over the last few years—by the way, why didn't you tell me about old man Parkinson?—and before I knew it…."

"Before you knew it, it had been almost two hours without even a thought about how worried your family might be?" Harry cut in scathingly.

"Well, uh, you see…" Sirius looked ashamed. "Er…sorry?"

Remus, Moody and Cedric had already lowered their wands, but Harry was still standing there, not moving, continuing to glare at Sirius.

"So, let me get this straight…you were busy gossiping with Narcissa Malfoy, and didn't notice how long it had been…does that about sum it up?" Harry asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"Er…yeah?" Sirius had the grace to blush, and look down at his feet.

Harry snorted. "We figured as much." Then, moving so fast that Sirius was caught completely off guard, Harry had him wrapped in a fierce hug. "Don't you EVER do that to me again, you understand?"

"Urk…gerroff…can't breathe," Sirius managed to get out before Harry released him. "OW!" the Lord Black said, ducking too late to avoid the smack that Harry give to the back of his head.

"Stupid mutt," Harry declared, then stamped from the room, leaving a stunned Sirius Black and three amused others behind him.

Cedric Diggory was all smiles as he turned to Remus Lupin and Alistor Moody. "Well, I think that went rather well, don't you?"

Prudently, Sirius chose to say nothing.

***

Some time later, everyone gathered around the table to hear Sirius tell about his meeting with Narcissa. Of course, Harry was still miffed, but everyone else had basically decided that Sirius had suffered enough for his transgression. Plus, they were waiting for Harry to drop the other shoe on Sirius, and none of them wanted to attract Harry's attention while he was planning his godfather's punishment.

Privately, Remus and Moody had a small wager that Harry was going to put something 'special' in Sirius' food sometime in the very near future…Moody betting on supper that evening, while Remus was certain that Harry would wait until breakfast the next day.

Cedric had flatly refused anything to do with their little game, citing his own desire not to irritate his boyfriend any further, and thus his need to remain strictly neutral. Sirius, of course, had been left out of this particular pool, because it might have caused him to attempt to unfairly affect the outcome in his favor.

"…and then, she told me about Agatha Thistledown, and the back-up Keeper for the Harpies, and a certain 'ladies only' club in muggle London," Sirius was having a grand time relating all of the gossip Narcissa had shared with him, to everyone's amusement.

"You mean _Lady_ Thistledown, of the Manchester Thistledowns?" Moody asked, bursting into great guffaws of laughter when Sirius nodded furiously. "No wonder the Headship will be passed to her nephew, then. Well, she may be old, but she's certainly not dead, not if half of what I heard is true."

"Mad-Eye, what you've heard is probably _only_ the half of it," Sirius smirked. "It seems that Agatha owns a significant piece of the Harpies, but through intermediaries so that no one knew it…and this girl—well, woman, I should say—was only hired because Agatha wanted her hired."

"Oh, sweet Morgana," Remus wheezed. "No wonder…that explains so much!" The werewolf continued the laughter that had overtaken him some minutes previously. "The Harpies had a great first few games last season, then their Keeper was injured in a game against a Paris team…and after that, the Harpies had to work hard to finish last in the League."

Sirius nodded his agreement. "That's about the size of it. The bint couldn't stop the quaffle with a bass fiddle for a bludger bat!"

"I'm sure that's very interesting." Harry was trying to act cold and disapproving, but the smile that kept tugging at the corners of his mouth was giving him away. "But did you and Narcissa talk about anything important while you were there?"

Sirius rolled his eyes before he answered his godson. "Well, I don't know about you, but personally I think knowing all of the juicy details of Lady Thistledown's indiscretions with the Harpy's back-up Keeper is _very_ important, thank you very much!" Then, realizing just how closely he was flirting with disaster, he raised his hands, in a placating gesture.

"All right, all right…." Sirius smiled at Harry, who continued to give him the evil eye. "I did ask her about her Occulmency skills, and then we talked in general terms about the Legillimency and Occulmency in general."

"Including how…certain people use them for…certain less than appropriate reasons?" Cedric asked carefully.

Sirius nodded. "She admitted that her Occulmency skills were better than average, but she didn't know how they would stand up against a certain Dark Lord." He paused, giving his audience time to digest this information before he continued. "I mentioned that she might want to speak with Snivelius about the mind arts, and I think she probably will. Oh, and she told me that her skills aren't as good as her husbands, but better than her sons…but that Draco seems to have a gift in the area of the mind arts, even at his age."

"How did she react when you asked her?" Remus asked.

"She was a bit taken aback at first, as you can imagine. Then, when she realized just what I was asking, she caught on immediately. Of course, she seemed to be very interested when I just happened to mention in passing that a certain Headmaster might be using Legillimency on those around him from time to time," Sirius grinned.

Moody snorted. "Just happened to mention, Black?" he asked.

Sirius didn't answer, just sat at the head of the table, smiling and trying to look innocent.

"So," Harry wanted to know, "did she seem to accept that you weren't going to talk about anything of substance until you were convinced about her Occulmency abilities?"

Once again, Sirius nodded. "She did, not that I'm surprised. After all, Harry…she was a Black before she married Lucius, and you know a bit about our family. The Black that doesn't have any secrets is usually still a babe in arms, after all."

"So…where does it leave us?" Cedric asked.

"It leaves us waiting on Narcissa," Sirius said firmly, before anyone else could comment. "Regardless, we're no worse off than we were before, and my overall feeling is that she…and Lucius, by extension…won't waste any time in contacting Snape for a little confab."

***

At precisely that same moment, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were sitting together, discussing Sirius' visit.

"So, you think he actually has something worth knowing?" Lucius asked. He was still a bit unsettled by Sirius' insistence on good Occulmency skills before revealing any more information, but was rapidly getting over his initial shock.

Narcissa nodded slowly. "I do…and I don't think he would tell me to contact Severus lightly, given how those two hate each other."

Lucius gave his wife a thin smile. "No, I don't think that he would, either. There must be a good reason for it, one that we obviously won't find out until Sirius decides to tell us."

"And for that to happen, he's going to need to be convinced that we can be reasonably sure of keeping his secrets," Narcissa said, completing her husband's thought. "And, from his mention of Dumbledore, there is more than one person," she narrowed her eyes, not needing to explain to Lucius just who that might be, "that Sirius doesn't want knowing his little secrets."

"Humph," Lucius huffed. "Not so little, I'd wager."

Narcissa smiled. "No takers here. This is Sirius Black we're talking about, and he's in league with Harry Potter."

Lucius smiled back at his wife fondly. "I make it a point never to bet on secrets with a Black, my love," he said. "By the way, did Black seem to be…all right?" he asked.

"If you mean, did his time in Azkaban drive him starkers, then no, I don't think so," Narcissa said after a moment's thought. "Is he different than he was before? Yes, certainly. I can't imagine that it would be possible for him to not be changed after ten years in prison. As to how he's changed," she shrugged, taking a deep breath. "He's a bit more…labile, I suppose is the best way of putting it, but at the same time there's this undercurrent of seriousness that he never had before." She raised one hand in a gesture of helplessness. "I'm sorry I can't give you a better description of how he's changed, but…" she trailed off.

"That's good enough," Lucius said, his thoughtful expression showing the effort he was making to incorporate what his wife had told him with what he knew of the Lord Black. "I agree that it's virtually impossible that he'd be exactly the same person he was before he went to Azkaban. At the same time, he seems to be remarkably functional for someone who's spent that much time surrounded by Dementors day and night."

"That was my thought as well," Narcissa added. "But I can tell you this—he's just as big of a gossip as he ever was," she laughed lightly.

Lucius let a smile spread across his face. "Well, thank Merlin that some things will never change! I don't think I could imagine Sirius Black without his penchant for juicy rumors."

Narcissa just smiled her agreement, thinking back to Sirius' reactions to some of the 'better' incidents that she had told him about.

"Well, Lady Malfoy, what do you think we should do now?" Lucius asked, taking Narcissa's hand in his and squeezing it gently.

Narcissa smiled at her husband's gesture of affection and his form of address. "Well, Lord Malfoy, I think our next step needs to be to write a letter to Severus Snape and ask him to pay us a visit as soon as is practical. I find myself wanting to speak with him personally about Draco's preparation for his Potions OWL over the next year. Don't you agree?"

Lucius' smile grew as his wife flawlessly crafted an unimpeachable reason for her to speak to the irascible Potions master. "I couldn't agree more, my wife. Given Draco's interest in the field, it's likely that he will at least consider getting a Mastery in the subject, and an O on his OWL will be a good first step in that direction."

"Absolutely, husband. I think I'll write him right now, and see if he's free for tea tomorrow…if you have no objection, that is?"

Lucius winked his agreement, making Narcissa giggle like a schoolgirl. Then, raising her hand to his lips, he brushed his lips across the back of her fingers before releasing her hand. "No objection at all. In fact, after you write the letter, why don't you come back here? It's still several hours of dinner, and I believe that we could…practice our Occulmency in that time." By the look on his face, Occulmency was the last thing on his mind.

Narcissa smiled serenely. "Occulmency practice? Is that what they're calling it now? Odd, I've never heard that Occulmency could be improved by what you're thinking about, Lord Malfoy."

"Out with you, you saucy minx!" Lucius laughed as Narcissa made for the door. "And don't be all day about your letter writing, either…I've plans for you, you know."

Narcissa stopped in the door and turned back before leaving the room.

"Plans, my Lord? For your information, I have plans of my own…for you!"

And with a swirl of fabric, she was gone, leaving a grinning Lord Malfoy behind her.

**A/N:** apologies for taking so long to update, but between illness, computer death, and trying to catch up with RL things have been...hectic. No personal Shout Outs!, sorry, computer is marginal at best and I wanted to get this up before the next crash. The story is NOT dead, but it'll be a few days before the next update. Don't despair as of yet, there's more story left to be told. Oh, and the disclaimer from the last chapter is a Voltaire quote.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** Madam Bones reads the report on Harry's wand, and Sirius gets what's coming to him.

Disclaimer #1: Revenge is a dish best served cold--_ancient Klingon proverb_

Disclaimer #2: Revenge is like a fine cut of meat--best savored when it is hot, juicy and just a bit bloody--_ancient Romulan proverb_

**Chapter 42**

_Note: Personal Note_

Amelia Bones sat in her office, once again reading the report on the analysis of Harry Potter's wand.

Typically, Amelia Bones never had to re-read anything. Quick on the uptake and rather bright (so her teachers had always said), once was usually more than sufficient for the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to grasp the essence of what was in a document. However, what she was reading was so outrageous, so far beyond the pale, so unbelievable….

Of course, it was also written by members of her own staff working with several of the Unspeakables, one of whom had scrawled a small note of addendum and included it with the official report.

_Amelia: this is __confirmed__! Believe it! We did the last test three times, same results each time._

And now, they had dropped this on Amelia Bones' desk as if it were just another ordinary memo.

Madam Bones snorted to herself at that last thought. Ordinary? Hardly! The fact that the wand in question belonged to the Boy-Who-Lived aside, these were extraordinary results for any wand. And, given the aggregate effects of the charms on this particular wand….

The Ministry of Magic's chief law enforcement officer shook her head to clear it, then carefully began rereading the listing of the charms which had been found on young Lord Potter's wand. The Ministry underage tracking charm and Ollivander's recognition charm; well, they were to be expected. In fact, she would have been more surprised if they hadn't been there; that in and of itself would have raised inconvenient questions for someone.

The second, non-Ministry monitoring charm, now…that raised a particular set of questions. Presumably, since it was recording the types of spells being cast with the wand, it was also sending this information to some distant location in—what was the phrase?—'real time'. At least, that was the conclusion of the team that had discovered it, based largely on the fact that they couldn't find any way for the information to be stored for later retrieval. Well, that made sense, Madam Bones supposed. And, since the wand's owner hadn't been available while the wand was being assessed, the team had chosen "not to address that particular issue at this time".

Given what else they had found on the wand, she didn't blame them. She wasn't about to touch the thing, not for all the tea in China.

The location/tracking charm, now…that had initially caused the most consternation among the team, several of which had immediately recognized it as one of a set of charms used during the Grindelwald war (which occurred during what the Muggles called as World War II) to track expatriates from the Continent who had fled to Great Britain to escape the horrors being carried out across the Channel. There had been a great deal of suspicion about anyone 'foreign' at the time, and the Ministry had resorted to charms of this type to save manpower and to quiet the public's outcry for 'something to be done'. Of course, the charms had been removed in short order following the war, and the very idea of such intrusive behavior by the Ministry was something that most English wizards and witches found uncomfortable. In fact, similar methods had not even been seriously considered during the initial unpleasantness with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named some fifteen or so years back. For the life of her, Madam Bones was unable to come up with any reasonable explanation for why someone would want to track a teenager so closely…but then, this wasn't just any teenager, was it? Still, there didn't seem to be any legitimate reason for a charm of this type to be on a person's wand, and that in and of itself raised another whole raft of questions which Madam Bones wasn't quite prepared to address right at the moment.

Next, the limiter spell. Now this, Amelia Bones knew without a doubt, had no business being placed on any student's wand without a direct order from either her Department (meaning: _her_), the Minister, or the Chief Warlock. She knew that she had never signed such an order, and she rather doubted that Cornelius Fudge would do so without at least consulting her first. And, since a record of any such order would have been filed with her Department (it hadn't been—that had been checked quite thoroughly), that meant that Chief Warlock Dumbledore hadn't signed one, either. That meant that the charm had no business being there at all…and yet, there it was.

Finally, the charm that the team had labeled the 'core tap' charm. Interesting bit of spellwork there, enough so that the Unspeakable who had discovered it was writing up a monograph on it for one of the international journals. Horrid bit of business, from Madam Bones' point of view, tapping into the wand user's core not only to power the other three charms but to hide them (and itself) from anything less than a through exam. And the danger! Taping the magical core directly for everyday magical use was the equivalent of turning a nundu loose in your house to catch the mice—effective, yes, but not the most efficient use of resources, and rather hard on the carpets. Of course, having core energy readily available would quite nicely hide essentially all of the effects of the limiter spell, especially if the user was a young student. And, it neatly solved the problem of powering all of the other charms directly, rather than using the trickle of magical energy wands tended to accumulate from just normal contact with their owners.

Any one of these additional charms would have been enough to raise eyebrows. Together, they added up to…something that Madam Bones wasn't quite yet ready to name. And that still wasn't the most horrible finding of all….

Some bright soul on the team had raised the question of why not one but two separate Dementor attacks had seemed to home in on Harry Potter, seemingly ignoring all others around them. So, the team had spent one afternoon at Azkaban, on the off chance that something about Lord Potter's wand had something to do with it.

Three times, the team had tried to place the wand in a room with Dementors. Three times, the team had barely managed to drive the Dementors back even before they could begin the planned test.

Their conclusion—which they had all signed off on, without dissent—was that somehow, the wand in front of her had been transformed into a 'Dementor attractor'. 'Dementor bait', one of the team had called it, revealing a particularly morbid sense of humor. They weren't ready 'at the present time' to speculate as to just how such a thing might be accomplished (Madam Bones translated this last to herself as: they don't have a bloody clue), but they were 'actively pursuing the matter' (translation: don't hold your breath).

And so, in conclusion: Harry Potter's wand was being monitored as though he were a potential threat to the magical realm, his magic was being limited as if he were a confirmed menace to society, his magical core was being directly tapped (at no small risk to his magic and his life) to power the above charms…and any Dementor(s) who happened to be in the neighborhood would swarm the wand like bees to honey.

Lovely. Just sodding lovely. And now, Amelia Bones had to decide what to do with the bloody thing.

Sitting back in her chair, she stared at the report lying on her desk. Unfortunately, it didn't cooperate by spontaneously combusting. Well, at least the wand itself was still being safely held in the Department of Mysteries under multiple magical protections. Now, what to do?

Well, she thought, she could easily think of a number of things she _shouldn't_ do, at least initially. Chief among them was to make a copy of this report available to the press. Amelia Bones had never been afraid of the press, but she had no doubt about how this would play in the papers. At the very least, it would be a scandal of epic proportions, and with no clear idea about who might have placed the charms on Harry's wand (although, she did have her suspicions), that was the last thing she wanted. No, the _Prophet_ didn't need to know this, not at all.

Certainly, she would have to make the results available to Lord Potter. This, she sighed once more, meant bringing in all of his entourage as well. No doubt his Godfather and Mr. Diggory would come, and possibly Remus Lupin, who seemed to be functioning as a close advisor to the young Lord. Well, she mused, Remus had always impressed her as a serious sort, and she could at least intellectually acknowledge the advantages that having a werewolf around might convey.

Madam Bones shuddered at this last thought, then felt a bit guilty at her reaction. Certainly Lupin had never given anyone any cause to be concerned about his condition, so far as she knew, but still…old habits, she reasoned.

Her thoughts wandered a moment as she considered Alistor Moody. The old Auror had certainly seemed to attach himself to Potter & Co. in short order, which had surprised her. Not that it was any business of hers, mind you, but…she supposed that if you were squaring off against a reborn Dark Lord, there weren't many better choices than Mad-Eye Moody to have stand with you. And then there were his solicitor and barrister…no, she decided, better not plan on having this little meeting in her office.

I wonder if anyone has the large conference room scheduled for tomorrow, she wondered as she reached for parchment and quill.

***

Sirius Black, Lord and Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black; scholar, gourmand and bon vivant _extraordinaire_, most puissant wizard, animagus (unregistered), former resident of Azkaban (now cleared of all charges, thank you very much!) and Godfather to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived cautiously entered his kitchen and inspected his chair carefully before seating himself. When nothing happened in the first few seconds, he appeared to relax slightly.

Only then, did he notice that everyone else in the room was carefully not looking at him. Everyone, that is, except for his godson, who was openly smiling at his godfather.

"Hello, Godfather!" Harry sang out from his position at the stove.

"Hello, Godson!" Sirius called back, working hard to sound happy, jovial and care-free.

"So, Godfather…I hope you're hungry," Harry answered, his voice suspiciously light.

"Of course, of course," Sirius answered. His eyes narrowed suspiciously as Harry placed a steaming plate of toad in the hole in front of him. The delicious aroma of sausages and pudding floated up, and Sirius' mouth started to water at the smell. By now, he was familiar with Harry's prowess in the kitchen, and in fact he had started to worry about how he and Remus were going to get along once Harry returned to school in just a very few days. Picking up his fork, he was just about to tuck in to his supper when he noticed that everyone else had been served…but no one was eating. They were merely sitting there, looking anywhere else but at him…or his food.

And Harry? He was back at the stove, merrily humming and stirring something that looked suspiciously like a vegetable stir-fry, also not looking in Sirius' direction.

Oh, well, Sirius thought resignedly. I suppose I've earned whatever he's going to do to me. And, the little bugger loves me, doesn't he? He won't do anything too horrible…or at least, permanent, would he?

And so, with that less than perfectly optimistic thought, Sirius Black manfully picked up his fork, cut a piece of batter-wrapped sausage, popped it in his mouth, chewed it carefully, then swallowed it.

Nothing happened.

Several long seconds later, Sirius noticed his godson looking at him and smiling.

"Yes, Sirius? How is it?"

"It's excellent as always, oh Best Godson Ever." Sirius glared back. "Now, what's wrong with it?"

"Wrong? Why, nothing. Why, does it taste off?" Harry asked, all wide-eyes and innocence.

"Pup, I know you're going to prank me for staying so long at Narcissa's, so out with it! What did you put in my food?" Sirius demanded.

Harry immediately began pouting, ignoring the snickers that were beginning to be heard from the table. "Sirius, I'm not only shocked, but deeply hurt that you could even think such a thing, much less say it!"

"Shocked and hurt—my great-Aunt Dorea's twisted knickers! You're a Marauder as much as I am, or your father was, and I know you, remember? So, just go ahead, and let's get it over with. Do your worst, pup," Sirius said firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry somehow managed to appear thoroughly insulted and offended while never missing a best with his serving. "Sirius, I'll have you know that I intend no such thing! There's nothing in your supper that's not in anyone else's," he said, then hurried on as forks froze all around. "And there's nothing even resembling a prank or a hex in anything I've served! Honestly, Sirius" Harry went on, sitting down at his own plate. "Look here," he said, and immediately forked a great mouthful into his own mouth. Chewing the swallowing, he addressed the room as a whole. "See? Needs a bit of pepper, but otherwise perfect." And with that, Harry tucked in with a vengeance.

For his part, Sirius had the good grace to look embarrassed, then reached out and ruffled Harry's hair affectionately. "I'm sorry, Harry, it's just…forgive me?" he asked, and used his own puppy dog eyes on Harry, who nodded.

After that, supper was a subdued affair. Sirius related the events of the afternoon that he hadn't yet told to the group, and there was a bit of low-key speculation about how the Malfoys would react to their overture, but in general it was a fairly boring evening for them all.

Later, as Cedric was brushing Harry's hair in preparation for bed, Cedric found himself unable to contain his curiosity any longer.

"All right, prat, out with it. What are you planning for Sirius?"

"Why is it that everyone around me believes that I'm planning on pranking my godfather? Do you all think so little of me?" Harry asked in a playful voice.

"Pffft." Cedric made a rude noise. "We know you too well, Harry, and none of us are going to stop you from making Sirius pay…and pay, and pay…for what was an obviously stupid thing to do."

"Mmm," Harry murmured, enjoying the feeling of Cedric's hands and brush working his hair. "Maybe…."

"Maybe?" Cedric repeated, then waited.

"You know, the other day I was reading a book by Archernar Black, written back in the thirteenth or fourteenth century." Harry said, leaning back a bit.

"Yes?" Cedric prompted after a bit. From the way Harry had thrown out the apparent non sequitor, there had to be more to this story.

"Old Archernar believed that not only should you hold onto a grudge, but that when it died of old age you ought to have it stuffed and mounted on the wall. He's most often remembered for starting a feud with the Prewitt family that lasted for the better part of three centuries, until finally an inter-family marriage settled things down a bit."

"Really? Over what?" Cedric wanted to know.

Harry just shrugged minutely, then continued. "I think it was over a disagreement over some land boundary, but it could have been something as stupid as a Prewitt wearing the same outfit as Archernar to a ball," Harry confessed. "I'd have to look it up to be sure, but after reading all that pure blood history, nothing much surprises me any more. Anyway, one of Archernar's favorite tactics was to keep his victim in a constant state of anticipation for the prank that was about to land…."

"…never letting them relax, or have a moment's peace! Oh, that's wicked!" Cedric finished.

"Just so," Harry agreed. "Anyway, Archie went on at length about how he went to great pains to be overly friendly with his intended victims, just to twist the knife in that much more deeply…and then, when they finally thought he had forgotten about their insult to him, he'd strike." Harry paused, then snickered. "Not that I'm going to be doing that all the time, mind you, but just for a bit…Sirius deserves no less, don't you agree?" Harry felt Cedric finishing his hair and turned, grinning.

"Prat…remind me never to get on your bad side," Cedric grinned back, then leaned in for a quick kiss. "So, how long are you going to let Sirius go before payback time?"

Harry threw back the duvet, crawled into bed and had Cedric firmly settled in his arms before he answered.

"Actually, love, did you notice that Sirius had an extra serving of treacle tart for dessert? In an hour or so, just ignore the screams from Sirius' room."

"And it wasn't served when you made your pronouncement of innocence, either. I must say, I'm impressed," Cedric's eyebrows went up in appreciation of Harry's deviousness.

"I'm glad you're impressed," Harry answered.

And with that, Harry Potter cut off any further discussion on the matter…and Cedric Diggory was too busy being snogged to object.

***

_Some Time Later_

As the purgative draught made its presence known—again—Sirius Black sat upon a throne of porcelain, making great and horrible offerings therein and swearing high and mighty oaths of retribution against his godson, the evil little git.

Outside, Remus Lupin had come in response to Sirius' initial calls of Harry's name, but his keen werewolf senses quickly let him realize what was occurring. Grinning, he had turned around, waved off an approaching Mad-Eye Moody with a brief explanation, and the two of them had gone back to bed…leaving Sirius to face his fate alone. The two reasoned that (a) Sirius deserved it, after all and (b) they didn't want to attract Harry's ire themselves.

In doing this, both Lupin and Moody demonstrated the wisdom that made them the men they were.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black cast another air freshening charm and snickered at the creativity the little sod had shown. His godson was more than worthy to be called a Marauder!

***

The next morning, a rather worn-looking Sirius Black came down to breakfast a bit later than the rest of the family. As he entered the room, everyone else looked up from their breakfast, then snickered.

"Feeling better, Sirius?" Lupin asked neutrally, before returning to his eggs.

"Yes, much, thank you all," Sirius huffed. He managed to make it into his chair, then looked up with mixed emotions as his smiling godson put a cup of tea—prepared just how he liked it, he was sure—in front of him.

"Morning, Sirius," Harry said, then simply turned and went about the business of making Sirius a plate from the sideboard.

"Good morning, Harry. I must say, that was certainly a…cleansing meal you served last night."

"Oh, I'm so glad you enjoyed it, Sirius. And, I see that you need a good breakfast today, since you're so…empty this morning." Harry turned with a loaded plate. "I made all your favorites, too, including blueberry pancakes. Tuck in!" Sliding the plate in front of the older man, Harry returned to his seat beside Cedric wearing what his boyfriend thought of as his 'who, me?' innocent look.

Cedric couldn't resist the temptation. "Harry, I don't like to complain, but aren't the eggs a bit…runny this morning?"

"Oh, I disagree, Cedric," Remus chimed in. "I think the eggs are fine, as always. Of course, I've been looking through the paper for any…explosive news this morning."

"Anything worth mentioning, Lupin?" Mad-Eye Moody wanted to know.

"Nothing more than a few spurts of interest here or there," Remus replied, deadpan. "Just the same old…drips and dribbles."

"All right, enough!" Sirius slammed his hand down on the table for emphasis, then gave a wan smile. "I think that we all know just what kind of retaliation my godson inflicted on me last night. Now, can I just acknowledge that I've been suitable punished and let it go?"

"Like you let it go last night?" Harry asked innocently.

Sirius grimaced as the shot went home, then nodded. "It's a sad day when I admit being bested by my own godson," he went on, shaking his head.

"Well, Sirius, I just figured that at your advanced age, regularity would be an important issue…especially since you were obviously so full of…gossip when you finally decided to come back yesterday." Harry just looked at Sirius calmly.

Sirius made a sour face but was saved from having to come up with a reply by Mad-Eye.

"What I can't figure is how you did it, lad. Surely I'm not the only one who noticed Sirius checking every bite he put in his mouth last night."

Harry grinned and leaned his head over, touching it gently on Cedric's shoulder before he straightened. "Ah, Moody…but I didn't use anything magical, not even a potion."

As eyebrows went up all around, Harry continued. "All of you were so focused on me yesterday that you never noticed when I sent the Best Boyfriend Ever out to the market, did you?" Ignoring Cedric's blush, Harry squeezed the hand of the boyfriend in question and went on. "Well, Cedric not only brought back the milk, eggs and other things from the market…."

"But someone also sent me to the muggle chemist for a 'special ingredient'," Cedric smiled. He had been reluctant to participate in Harry's revenge, but had quickly agreed when faced with Harry's puppy-dog eyes.

Sirius was gobsmacked. "That…that was a _muggle_ concoction? Sweet Circe, since when have the muggles been able to make something that will make you do…_that_?"

"Many years now, Sirius," Harry assured all of the wizards around the table. "And, that's nothing compared to some of their other advances in the last several decades. A hundred years ago, the magical world clearly had advantages over the muggles, but these days…" he shook his head. "I truly wish there was some way to make wizards aware of just how far the muggles have come."

"Lad, before you go off on any great crusade, let me remind you that the last time the muggles knew about us, they were burning us at the stake," Moody grated out softly.

Harry nodded sadly. "I know, Mad-Eye, I know…and I'm not going off on any crusade, not without thinking things through. It's just…the muggles have so much to offer us, and to ignore it…."

"Is precisely what the Dark Lord and his followers want, Harry. If He has his way, then our society will lock down completely. If that happens, I really don't see how we can survive for more than a few centuries, at most…and that goes for the muggles under a Dark Lord-dominated world, as well." Remus said softly.

"Seems like you've been giving the matter some thought, Lupin," Moody turned to his friend questioningly.

"I have, Alistor, and I'm not happy with my conclusions."

"Such as?"

"Well, to begin with, the birth rate among the pure bloods is abysmally low. I don't have the exact figures…the Ministry keeps them tight to the vest, as it were…but more and more of our world the last few decades has been made up of half-bloods and muggle borns. If your take those two groups out, then what you're left with is not enough children to even have a stable population, much less a growing one. Couple that with the rapid growth of the muggle population, and the advances they've made and are continuing to make while we've essentially stood still…" Lupin shrugged. "Let's just say that I'm not optimistic about the wizarding world's chances."

"So, Remus, what's the answer?" Cedric asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

The werewolf shook his head. "I'm not sure, Cedric. I really have no idea as to how we even begin to address the problem, beyond putting all these blood-purity questions aside. Should we open ourselves up to the muggles? I don't know. Go deeper into hiding? Again, I don't know. All I know is that our current situation isn't tenable for much longer, and that sooner or later we'll have to address the issue of our survival."

The silence that followed his statements stretched…and stretched, and stretched. Finally, Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.

"Well, that's a question for another time. Now, if my godson can assure me that there's no more of that muggle…whatever it was…in my breakfast, I propose to eat it!"

Harry gave Sirius a wan smile. "No, Sirius, there's nothing extra in your breakfast, I promise." He waited quietly until Sirius had nodded, then sipped his tea. "I put it in your tea this morning, instead."

The laughter that broke out at Harry's statement lifted the gloomy spirits at the table considerably…especially when Remus, Mad-Eye and Cedric noticed that Sirius had sprayed his tea all over Harry, causing his "just kidding" statement to be lost in his sputter.

When the subsequent food fight finally wound down, the kitchen was a total wreck…but everyone's mood was much improved.

**A/N:** thanks (as always) to you who reviewed. Apologies for the slow updates (again)...computer still sick, backup lost somewhere in Computer Repair Hell (*sigh*), and life continues busy. I hope to start doing better soon. No, I'm NOT telling just exactly what Harry put in Sirius' tart--there are actually several things that are easy to hide and quite explosively effective, as described above. Plus, it let me sneak in a comment about the whole magical/muggle comparison thingy, now didn't it?


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Harry talks with Remus about the future, Albus gets bad news, Fudge gets good news, Amos Diggory hears the news and passes it on.

Disclaimer: who, me?

**Chapter 43**

Later that morning, Remus Lupin found Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory ensconced in the library of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, magical fountain pens scratching busily.

"Well, you boys certainly look busy. Mind if I ask what you're about?" the werewolf asked.

"Lists," Harry said absently, not even looking up.

Cedric, on the other hand, put down his pen and stretched as if glad for the break. "Hullo, Remus," he said, smiling. "Somebody," he rolled his eyes at his boyfriend "was going spare about all of the things we need to get done before school starts back, so we're making lists to help us prioritize things a bit."

Remus nodded, seeing the wisdom in such a plan. "I see, I see…well, remember that Sirius and I can take care of any number of things here in London. And, I suppose, in other places as well." He paused, then smiled ruefully. "It's not like I have anything else pressing to occupy my time, or anything like that."

At that, Harry looked up sharply. "Oh, that reminds me. Remus, I want to offer you a retainership…a position on my staff, as it were…if you'll have it, that is."

"Pardon?" Lupin was a bit shocked, and more than a bit surprised at the sudden request from the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I want to hire you, Remus," Harry said simply. "You're not starting another job, I hope?"

"Oh, no, of course not…who would hire a werewolf, after all." From his tone, the boys caught some idea of the degree of bitterness that the man managed to hide from his friends on a regular basis. "I'm just not sure what I can do that would be worth you giving me a formal position."

"Well, for one thing, keeping a certain mangy godfather out of as much trouble as possible," Harry grinned. "It's not that I don't trust my godfather, you understand…."

"Oh, no, of course not!" Remus answered quickly, as he and Cedric both grinned at Harry's wry tone.

"It's just that I know him," Harry finished. "Now that he's a free man, legally, he'll be able to range far and wide, and Merlin only knows just what mischief he might get into. Also, when we start turning up the heat on Moldy Shorts, he'll be a prime target for the Dung Eaters." The young man shook his head, then brushed his long hair back out of his eyes. "If for no other reason than to get at me, Sirius will be at risk from them, and I don't want him to be alone here in London…or anywhere else, for that matter."

Remus dropped his head in thought, then looked at the Lord Potter carefully.

"Harry, you know I'll do everything I can to keep Sirius out of trouble, but…."

He was interrupted by Harry's bright laugh.

"Remus, this is _Sirius Black_ we're talking about! I don't expect miracles, just please try to keep the worst of the scandals out of the papers!"

Lupin couldn't help but laugh…Harry had obviously had some thoughts about what his godfather would most likely do after he and his boyfriend were bundled off to Scotland. "Well, I could probably manage that, at least. What else?"

"Actually, I'm really not quite sure right now." Harry gnawed the top of his pen in thought. "I suppose, run errands for Cedric or me to Diagon Alley, or Gringotts, or see Eddie Spindle or Polly Gallsworthy in person, that kind of thing," he mused, "things that we can't leave school for but need doing. I don't really see it being too onerous, and I expect you and Sirius to both take reasonable precautions—well, _you_ to take reasonable precautions—not to get into any serious danger. It just strikes me that it'd be dead useful at times to have more than one person on 'my side' here in London, is all," he finished, looking at the older man openly.

"Harry, you realize that I'll be on 'your side', as you put it, regardless," Remus asked.

Harry nodded briskly. "Yes, I know that…but I'm still going to worry about you and Sirius, and this way you'll be giving me a bit of peace of mind. So, do you accept?"

Remus Lupin actually didn't have to think about it. "Yes, Harry, of course I do."

"Good. I've already jotted down some notes for Eddie Spindle to draw up a contract for you—salary, by the way, starts at twice what Dumbles pays for the DADA position, and there's an expense account and travel and clothing allowances—so we can get that out of the way before September 1st." Harry was shuffling papers looking for his note, but Cedric didn't miss the shocked look that crossed the older man's face when Harry casually mentioned the salary amount.

"Harry! The salary…" Remus began, then trailed off, at a loss for words.

"What? It's not enough? Okay," Harry shrugged, then grinned. "Make it triple. Merlin knows Sirius will probably make you earn every knut of it! And, I suppose while we're at it, we need to establish a separate vault at Gringotts for you to draw on, for whatever might come up."

"No, Harry…it…it's too much!" Remus tried to object, but was decisively cut off.

"No, it's not, and there's an end to it!" Harry said flatly. Then, more reasonably, he went on to explain. "Look, Remus, baby sitting Sirius really will be a full-time job, and from time to time we all know that just associating with me merits combat pay. Don't worry about the amount…I really am loaded, you know, and Sirius isn't exactly starving, either. Plus," Harry grinned evilly, "I fully expect you to casually let it drop where…certain faculty members…will hear just what you're being paid. If the obvious conclusion—that Dumbles is a piker while I am not—gets out, then isn't that just too bad?"

Remus Lupin just sat there, stunned, then a slow grin stretched over his face as he thought about what his young friend had just said. "You realize, Harry, that this may not endear you to…certain faculty members…or other people, when they find out."

Harry Potter just shrugged, obviously not caring very much. "And? It's not my problem how underpaid they are, is it? And can either of us help it if I choose to pay my staff and associates appropriately?"

"No, I suppose not," Remus chuckled. "And, it will give us yet another way for us to communicate back and forth while you're at school without arousing suspicion. We can make it publicly known that I'm acting as your agent—the Potter estates and fortune certainly being large enough to merit at least one person fully time—and it would be only natural for us to communicate frequently."

"I…hadn't thought of that," Harry said thoughtfully, his eyes loosing focus as he considered what Lupin had just said. "But, now that you mention it, you're absolutely right."

"That makes me wonder if we need to think about setting up another line of communication through my parents, as well," Cedric put in. He had been carefully watching Harry and Lupin interact, and was pleasantly surprised at the level of skill Harry used to convince Lupin to let him, Harry, hire the wolf at a very nice salary. All of the residents of Grimmauld Place were aware that Lupin's financial status was rather grim, through no fault of his own, and this way Harry had neatly solved the problem. Now, Lupin had a good paying job doing what he likely would have been doing anyway, and face was saved all 'round. Plus, there was the added benefit of a cover story, as well.

"No one will suspect if I get owls from my mother on a fairly regular basis, but if my father hears any juicy gossip from the Ministry" like we hope he does, Cedric thought but didn't say "then regular letters from him might draw attention that we might not want."

Harry nodded, agreeing with Cedric, as did Lupin. "Perhaps I need to have a talk with your parents in the next few days, Cedric," Remus suggested.

"I think that would be a good idea," Cedric agreed. "In fact, we probably need to think about a number of things like that before we leave…but I'm certain that most of them we won't think about until we're on the Hogwarts Express headed north!"

"You're probably right, Ced," Harry mused. "Oh, well. At least know I know that we'll have Remus here, so there's a reasonable chance that whatever we might need doing will actually get done," he grinned.

"Thanks, Harry…I think," Remus smiled. "But, thinking about Cedric's parents. What do you two think about having them over for tea, or even dinner some evening?"

"I think my mother would insist that Dad buy her a new robe," Cedric grinned. "Other than that, I don't see any problems in it."

"I can see that certain people might be a bit upset if we brought them here," Harry put in. "After all, this house is under the Fidelius charm, and it's the meeting place for the Order of the Flaming Flamingo." The face he made left no doubt as to how the Boy-Who-Lived was feeling towards Dumbledore's Order these days.

"I really don't see that it's there concern, really," Remus said, unpeturbed. "In the first place, Sirius Black has now been cleared of all charges, and there's no longer any need for him to hide out here. Second, it's not the Order's house, it's Sirius'…something I think that more than a few people need to be reminded of. Lastly, these are your parents, Cedric, which in a way makes them the future in-laws of Sirius Black. There's never been any question that the Diggorys were associated with the Dark Lord, and they are actually at almost as much risk as Sirius or I, given your association." He looked from one young man to another fondly. "Like it or not, they're in this fight as well, and I can't think of a single good reason for them not to be welcome in this house."

"Who's welcome in my home?" a voice boomed from the door. "Lupin, you flea-bitten wolf, who are you dragging into my house now? It's not enough that I have to feed two randy teenagers, you and that horrible one-legged pirate, too," Sirius Black declaimed, waving his arms to emphasize his points. "Now who am I expected to support with the sweat from my brow, carrying them on my back like a beast of burden…."

"Your future in-laws," Remus said flatly, giving Harry a subtle wink. Harry and Cedric, for their part, just rolled their eyes at the Lord Black's antics.

"What? Er, you mean, Cedric's parents? Well, that's different then! Completely different! When are we having them? Tonight? Tomorrow? You lot never tell me anything, you know." Sirius flopped onto the divan in the library gracelessly. "Sorry state of affairs, I tell you, when a man isn't even told of who's being invited to his own table of an evening. No, just go ahead, don't mind me…I'll just stumble along, always in the dark, never privy to anyone's plans…."

Harry was trying to keep from laughing as he cut his godfather off. "Sirius!"

"Yes, oh Most Evil Godson Ever?"

"Oh, please, Bestest Godfather Ever, could we please have Cedric's parents to dinner sometime soon? Please, oh please?" Harry beseeched, his begging face so ludicrous that Cedric had to turn away, laughing into his sleeve.

"Humph. And might I ask why?" Sirius growled.

"Because we need to speak about plans for when the boys are off at school, Sirius," Lupin said calmly.

"Because…because I just want us to be one big, happy family, Sirius," Harry sniffed, his lower lip pouting nicely. "Don't you want that for me?"

"Well…I suppose," Sirius pretended to think about it.

"Oh, there's one more reason, Godfather Mine," Harry added, going from pouting to grinning evilly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Two words: purgative draught."

"I think that whenever we can have the in-laws over will be just delightful," Sirius said quickly, as Cedric and Remus both dissolved into laughter at the look on the Lord Black's face.

***

Albus Dumbledore swore viciously as he read the parchment in front on him once more.

"Bloody buggering…sodding worthless pieces of…whoresons and goat-lovers, the lot of them!" he muttered. On his perch, Fawkes the phoenix looked at the Headmaster with a gimlet eye.

The elegantly written parchment in front of Albus Dumbledore appeared to be nothing more than a normal letter, albeit one from a person of some consequence.

_Warlock Dumbledore,_

_This is to notify you that, effective immediately, you are requested and required to relinquish your position as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, said position having been granted by a preponderance of votes of the Inner Circle to the Hon. Alvaro Garcia Alverez, Doctor of Thaumaturgy, Order of the Golden Heavens, Grand High Chief of the Andean Council of Shamen and Headmaster of the Peruvian Institute of Magic._

_It is expected that you will meet with your successor to complete the transfer of material effects of this office as well as any such information and advice as you may find appropriate within the next seven (7) days._

_As you know, the Supreme Mugwump serves a term of not more than three years, or at the pleasure of the Inner Circle. It may please you to note that, having served in this position for almost four decades, you are among the longest serving Supreme Mugwumps in history._

_We, the membership of the Inner Circle, speaking on behalf of the entirety of the Confederation, wish to thank you for your long and dedicated service to this Organization as well as to all magical peoples everywhere, and look forward to your active participation in the Organization for many, many years to come._

_With Greatest Respect,_

_Manuel del Solara, Secretary_

_For the Inner Circle_

The seals on the parchment literally glowed with magic, certifying the vile thing as authentic. Well, he had known that Alverez had been jockeying for position for some time, and it looked like his current difficulties with Fudge and the Potter boy had given some of his less-than enthusiastic supporters the excuses they needed to keep silent. He wasn't concerned—for the moment—about this minor setback, and readily admitted to himself that he hadn't been spending the time he should have bolstering his position in the ICW. Oh well, spilt milk and all that. He'd recover his position easily enough once Voldemort was dealt with once and for all, and when he did…oh yes, when he did! Mentally, he rubbed his hands together as he catalogued the various retributions he would exact on the membership of the ICW when he was restored as Supreme Mugwump—perhaps Alverez would need to lead a commission to investigate the effect of the ozone hole on Antarctica's magic field, or some such rot—but for the time being, he had more important things to consider.

Most important at the moment was a move by 'certain people'—read, Fudge and his faction—to have him removed as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Albus snorted to himself as he considered just how many of his 'trusted friends and associates' were suddenly nowhere to be found, or conveniently 'taking a long-overdue holiday' out of the country. Now, with Fudge insisting that both he and Harry Potter were obviously lying about Voldemort's return, a rather large body of head-in-the-sand types had suddenly developed…and each and every one of them was supporting Cornelius Fudge!

Well, he should have expected no less from the sheep that made up the vast majority of England's wizarding population. Content to hide behind their creature comforts, their isolation and ignorance of the greater world at large, anything which threatened to disturb their carefully crafted little world view had to be denied, resisted, ignored with all of their might!

Not for the first time did he toy with the idea of just stepping aside and letting Tom have his way with them…at least for a time. Serve the bloody fools right, it would!

Ah, well…it made a pleasant fantasy, but he knew that his practical nature would never let him do that. Allow Tom to establish a secure enough foothold to really begin to punish the masses the way they so richly deserved, and he would be almost unassailable. No, better to keep him from gaining such a foothold, then go back to running the wizarding world as he saw fit. Still, perhaps it was time to consider a different strategy for 'after', this time around. Where he had been content to mostly work behind the scenes before (despite his lofty titles and position), as the defeater of two Dark Lords his right to direct the wizarding world would be unquestioned. Perhaps it would be time for him to more directly exert control over the masses, without all of that tiresome cajoling and convincing he had done previously.

Albus sighed. So much to consider…but now, back to the matter at hand. He needed to write a letter to Augusta Longbottom to make sure that she was still as outspoken as always in her support for him. Then, perhaps a brief note to Artemius Larson, warning him about the dangers of a Fudge-led Wizengamot and reminding him that he, Albus Dumbledore, had always stood four-square in favor of strict controls on the troll population. It was a blatant lie, of course, but who would possibly know? After all, the greater good must come first, mustn't it?

Albus put quill to parchment merrily as he resumed playing his favorite game—manipulation. Meanwhile, on his perch, Fawkes the phoenix shifted uncomfortably, once again wishing that he could break the binding the old wizard had laid upon him so many years before….

***

Cornelius Fudge was sitting his office sipping a cup of tea and taking a momentary break from the never-ending duties of his position. His eyes were closed, and his mind was a thousand miles away, lying on a pristine white sand beach, sipping a frozen drink and feeling the warm ocean breezes caress his body.

He was rudely snatched back from his happy place by an excited Percival Weasley, who somehow managed to elude Fudge's secretary and barge into the Minister's office unannounced.

"Minister! Minister! It's Dumbledore, the ICW..." Percy gasped out, initially noticing the carnage his entrance had produced. Fudge had almost dropped his tea in surprise when Percy had come bursting in, and had managed to spill and/or spew virtually the entire cup over his robes, his desk, and several rather important documents.

"Weatherby! What is the meaning of this?" Fudge thundered, trying in vain to find a dry towel or rag to use.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Minister...just one second," Percy sputtered, then whipped out his wand and quickly cast several drying charms.

"Harumph. Well, that's much better. Now, tell me," Fudge said, only slightly mollified by being dry again. "Just what caused you to interrupt me? What can possibly be so important that you couldn't wait to be announced like a normal person?" He tried to glare menacingly at the middle Weasley son, but as usual, his 'menacing glare' was rather ineffective.

"Minister, it's Dumbledore! We just received word in the Department of International Magical Cooperation that Dumbledore has been ousted as Supreme Mugwump by the ICW! Some Peruvian wizard has been named to the post, effective immediately!" Percy was literally bouncing up and down on his toes in excitement as he gave his report.

"Wha...?" Fudge was stunned by the news, but quickly rallied. "Why, this is wonderful! With the old coot out as Supreme Mugwump, it will be much easier to have him removed as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Then, Fudge realized that he wasn't alone in the room. "But, of course, I never said that, Weatherby," he said, staring at Percy until he nodded in understanding.

The Minister for Magic straightened in his chair, his mind racing. "Well, thank you for bringing this to my attention so promptly, Weatherby. I shall attend to it directly," he said, in a clear dismissal.

"It was my pleasure, Minister," Percy said, nodding and leaving the office quickly, making sure to shut the door behind him. Smiling at the fuming secretary, he made his way hurriedly back to his own office by way of the break room. Surely, gossip this fresh and this important needed to be shared as soon as possible!

Meanwhile, Cornelius Fudge sat in his office, contemplating just how he should begin making use of this most interesting of information....

***

Amos Diggory loved his job.

Actually, it would be more accurate to say that Amos Diggory loved the fact that his job required very little in the way of actual work from him. As Assistant Head of the Pest Advisory Board in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, his main task was to see to it that the Division never ran out of the various pamphlets, booklets, fliers and other educational/instructional materials that were available (upon request) to the wizarding public. He accomplished this by the simple expedient of asking his secretary to check the storeroom every Monday, and having her order more as needed. Once this was done, he was largely done for the week, leaving him plenty of time to read the _Daily Prophet_ as well as several other wizarding newspapers (both British and European), drink plenty of tea, and maintain his position as one of the most 'in the know' people in the Ministry. Oh, there was also the occasional scholarly paper for him to review--the previous office holder had been on the editorial board of the _British Journal of Magical Biology_, and occasionally he would be sent a paper which he would read, not understand, and send back with vague but overall approving comments scribbled on the cover sheet--but in general his week was done by morning break time every Monday. Aside from authorizing requests for information (he always authorized the requests on the theory that if someone actually wanted the information, they felt that they might have a use for it) from the Board, the only other duties he might have would be (a) rare and (b) easily delegated to a junior bureaucrat. As a lateral transfer (from the Department of Misinformation when it was folded into the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes as the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee, Division of Secrecy Maintenance, along with the Obliviators) he had inherited his secretary, who had told him shortly after arriving just what his duties actually entailed. Not being entirely stupid, Amos had nodded sagely, thanked his secretary, and hidden in his office for the rest of the day. They had enjoyed a pleasant relationship every since.

His secretary had been in her current job since the Grindelwald war, and gave every indication of being prepared to be there through the next three Dark Lord, whoever they might be. As such, Amos was to her the perfect boss--one who would follow her system and suggestions without complaint, be courteous and polite, and allow her to do her job...which consisted of making them respond to all of the requests which Amos authorized without bothering her or the Assistant Head.

With all of that time on his hands, Amos had initially been rather bored...until, that is, he realized that his job was perfect for carrying out his true avocation! Since his first week as Assistant Head, he had worked diligently to secure his place as an important nexus in the Ministry's unofficial information network. If there was something happening, about to happen, or even being seriously considered anywhere in the Ministry building, Amos Diggory knew about it. And, on those rare occasions when he didn't know about it, he was certain to know just who would have the knowledge that he personally lacked. As the term of Cornelius Fudge stretched on, Amos Diggory came to realize more and more the true meaning of the old expression 'knowledge is power'. Simply by keeping his eyes and ears open, and (usually) his mouth shut, Diggory had accumulated enough dirt on virtually the entire Ministry staff to be for all intents and purposes unassailable in his present post. Also, because everyone knew that he knew...well, everything worth knowing, really...he was one of the Ministry's true movers and shakers. Careful to stay aloof and apart from all of the major factions, Amos Diggory had made himself indispensable to anyone who wanted to seriously 'play the game' within the Ministry.

So, when a junior undersecretary in the Department of International Magical Cooperation took an early lunch break just to share with all and sundry in the fourth floor break room what he had overheard pass between the Ministry and Percy Weasley, Amos Diggory just happened to be there. He made himself useful by brewing a fresh pot of tea (the fourth floor being famous for having the best tea in the entire Ministry) for the junior undersecretary to drink from while he told the whole sordid tale of Dumbledore's ouster from the ICW. Then, making a minor production out of draining his cup, he threw out the expected empty pleasantries as he left the break room, walked briskly to his office, then spent almost fifteen minutes figuring out how to use the speed-dial on his magically-hardened cell phone. As difficult as it was, using the cell phone was still quicker than sending an owl, and much less likely to draw attention than using the Department's floo connection.

***

Cedric Diggory walked into the library at Number 12, Grimmauld Place with a look of intense concentration on his face.

Only moments before, he had gone tearing out of the library and up the stairs to his bedroom, where his cell phone was frantically ringing. Harry had stayed behind, putting their computer and books out of harm's way and getting ready to receive friend or foe through the library's floo.

Harry was a bit puzzled by the expression on his boyfriend's face. "Cedric? Is everything okay?"

Cedric shook his head, then looked at Harry. "Oh, sorry. No, everything's fine, just fine. Dad just wanted to let us know the latest from the Ministry, and decided that it would also be a good chance to test his new toy."

"So, what was so important that he had to scare us out of a year's growth?" Sirius came into the library, wand at the ready. Remus and Mad-Eye Moody were right behind him, equally ready for whatever they might find.

"Dumbledore...he was just ousted as Supreme Mugwump of the ICW," Cedric said, still not quite believing what he had been told. Dumbledore had held the post for as long as he could remember....

"Huh. Did he say who the new Supreme Mugwump was?" Moody asked.

"Some Peruvian wizard...I don't remember the name," Cedric shrugged.

"Hmm, probably Alverez," Mad-Eye muttered. Then, seeing the others looking at him, he explained. "Alvaro Alverez has been angling for the top slot in the ICW for years now, but Albus has always managed to hang on to the job. Without knowing any details, I'd guess that Fudge's campaign to discredit him over the Dark Lord's return has taken enough support away from Albus to let Alverez swing enough votes to make him the top dog."

"When Albus finds out, he'll be fit to be tied," Remus said glumly. "And, I suspect that he'll find a way to blame Harry, at least partially."

"I'm not so sure, Remus," Sirius said. "Since he's been insisting all along that he and Harry both agree that Nameless has returned, anything he does against Harry publicly undercuts his own position. No, I think that for now, our 'esteemed' Headmaster has to keep on supporting Harry, just like Harry needs to keep supporting him...on this one issue, for the time being," he qualified, smiling at his godson.

"For the time being, and on that one issue," Harry smiled back. "So...we know that Fudge has been trying to force Dumbles out as Chief Warlock. Will this affect that? And, if so, how?"

"That, me lad, is the question now, isn't it?" Mad-Eye grinned at Harry.

***

Several hours, and much frustrating but ultimately inconclusive discussion later, Cedric and Harry went up to bed. They left Sirius, Remus and Mad-Eye sitting around the kitchen table, sipping firewhiskey and continuing to discuss the effects of the ICW's actions on the situation in England.

Finally, Sirius called an end to the topic. "Let's just wait and see, shall we? I'm confident that as soon as there's anything to be learned, Amos Diggory will learn it, then pass it on to us."

Mad-Eye shook his head. "I never thought that I'd be grateful to be tied into Diggory's networks," he said. "Stuff and nonsense, if you ask me...always tried to ignore that crowd, with all their gossip. Too busy trying to deal with Dark wizards to pay them much mind, and not my temperament."

Remus smiled at his friend. "Once upon a time, I would have agreed with you, Alastor...but having gotten to know Cedric over the last few weeks has made me rethink my opinion of Amos. A useless Ministry functionary wouldn't have raised a son like Cedric...and as I recall, Amos was shuffled around in Fudge's first departmental rearrangement. Given what happens to anyone who actually tries to do a good job--well, in anything other than Amelia Bones' MLE--he might just be keeping his head down and going along to keep from being sacked." Heads nodded all around the table at this, since it was common knowledge that Fudge and his cronies despised competence in anyone else. "So, what would you do if you were stuck in an office with little or nothing to do? He may have started collecting juicy stories just to keep from going stark slavering buggo."

"Well, I for one am not about to look a gift thestral in the mouth," Sirius said. "I think that we should be grateful to have that level of information about the Ministry available to us, and to Harry." He sighed. "I'm afraid that we'll need it in the months ahead."

"You're right about that, at least," Mad-Eye said, refilling his glass. "And I'll tell you this, too...that godson of yours will make a fine Minister some day. I don't know of any other fifteen year old who would immediately have recognized the implications of the ICW's actions like our Harry did."

"Oh, so it's _our_ Harry now," Sirius said, smiling. "Since when did you adopt my godson, Moody?"

The old auror didn't deign to answer, other than to toss back his glass and immediately reach for a refill.

"I think he's right, Sirius," Lupin said, holding out his own glass for another portion of the Old Ogden's. "Harry...and Cedric too, once they got going...cut right to the heart of the matter. Unfortunately, none of us knows enough right now to even begin to make any reasonable guesses as to what will happen. Oh, we know that Fudge will make every effort to use this to his own benefit, just like we know that Albus will try to do the same," he waved his glass carefully. "But in terms of knowing who might be put forward to replace Albus in the Wizengamot? Who knows?" He tossed his glass off, then set it down, waving Moody off when he went to pour the werewolf another round.

"No, no more for me, thanks...I think I'm for bed." Lupin said.

"I think that's probably a good idea, since I want to be up early to go to the Alley tomorrow," Sirius agreed. "Alastor, are you staying for the night?"

"Aye, if you'll have me," Mad-Eye nodded. "In fact, I was thinking about asking you about me staying here full-time, at least until the boys go back to school. It's not for me, you understand," he put in quickly, "but for the boy's sake. If I was a Death Eater, I'd try to get to Harry...or you, Sirius...before the first of September. I figure that another wand might come in useful, in that case."

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin merely exchanged a look at the Auror's explanation.

"Of course you're welcome here, Moody...after all, 'our' Harry would never forgive me if I told you no," the Lord Black grinned.

"Plus, this way you'll be able to enjoy Harry's cooking morning, noon and night, Moody," Remus smiled. "After all those years of eating your own cooking, must be nice to have someone who you actually trust to cook for you."

Mad-Eye had the good grace to smile at this. "Aye, there is that...although, I'll have to watch myself for the next week...young Harry'll have me getting too fat to move, much less duel, if I don't."

"You and all of the rest of us!" Sirius laughed out loud. "Say...do you think that it's too late for Harry to be home schooled? I mean, that way, he can still live here where it's safe and cook for us every day!"

"No." Remus said it firmly, but he was smiling as he did.

He was rewarded by having both Mad-Eye Moody and Sirius Black whine piteously at the thought of loosing Harry's cooking in a few days time. As he left the kitchen, an idea began to take shape...perhaps they wouldn't have to go from September until Christmas without Harry's cooking after all....

By the time he had reached his room, Remus Lupin had begun to make plans...but there would be plenty of time to discuss them with Sirius and Alastor in the morning. And, if they were careful, Harry and Cedric wouldn't have a glimmer of what they were doing until after it was already done!

Grinning like a maniac, Remus Lupin went to bed. Oh, what a good day the morrow would be!

**A/N:** many thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! Still waiting on PC repair techs from the lowest levels of Hell, so this chapter was written on a vintage Blueberry G3 iMac with hopelessly outdated software...the machine is running beautifully, its just been left 'WAY behind the tech curve. Ah well, better software is coming, and I'm remembering just why I like Macs over PCs.

**Next Chapter:** A present from Lucius Malfoy...more shopping...Remus shares an idea with Sirius...the Secret of the Horcruxes...and more rumors via Amos Diggory from the Ministry of Magic.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: **one week before September 1st, the morning mail, house elves, and big secrets....

Disclaimer: Of course I can keep secrets. It's the people I tell them to that can't keep them--_Anthony Haden-Guest_

**Chapter 44**

_Personal Note_

The next morning, Harry and Cedric were the first to come downstairs, by design. The two had spent quite a bit of time the previous evening discussing a rather delicate subject, and had reluctantly come to the conclusion that they could no longer put off revealing yet another of their secrets to the men that they had come to consider as their 'family'. Of course, since it concerned them, it couldn't just go according to plan....

When Sirius finally came down, Remus and Mad-Eye had already been served their breakfasts--omelets a la Harry, made to order--and were tucking in with relish.

"Ah, omletes...one of my many favorites," exclaimed the Lord Black, grinning hugely as he took his seat. Taking note of the various bowls of ingredients neatly arrayed by the stove, he called out his order without being asked.

"Three eggs, mushrooms, peppers, onions and cheddar cheese, oh Best Godson Ever!"

Harry grinned over his shoulder as he expertly (with one hand) began cracking eggs into a bowl. "Side of kippers, my Lord?"

"Of course, of course, how else? Now, where's my bloody tea?" Sirius demanded in faux irritation.

"Cup on the sideboard, tea in the pot, milk and sugar in front of you, you bloody useless lump," Remus said pointedly, then took another bite of omelet.

"Oh, to be treated so shabbily in my own home...ah, the inhumanity of it all!" Sirius proclaimed, taking the cup that Cedric handed him. "Moody, I ask you...would you put up with treatment like this in your home?"

"Bloody right, for cooking like this I would," the old auror mumbled around a mouthful. "And in a week, you'll be begging the boy to leave school to come back and cook for your ungrateful carcass, mark my words," he went on, shoveling in another bite.

"Alastor, whatever happened to the man who always refused to eat anything he didn't cook himself, eh?" Remus Lupin grinned openly at the object of his teasing.

If it bothered Moody in the slightest to be teased by the werewolf, it didn't show. "Harry Potter's cooking, that's what happened," he said, as a bit of egg sprayed out to land on his plate. Undaunted, Moody chased the bit down with his fork, speared it, and popped it right back into his mouth.

"He'll make some lucky man a good house elf some day," Cedric grinned, then blew an air kiss across the table to his boyfriend.

"Just be glad you're sitting over there, git," Harry smiled fondly. "Of course, I could always make another omelet just for you...with some 'special' ingredients." Grinning evilly at the horrified looks he received, he went back to putting together Sirius' breakfast.

"Oh Best Godson Ever?" Sirius called out suddenly.

"Yes, Godfather?" Harry asked, not looking up.

"Remember that I had nothing to do with insulting you this morning, unlike all of these prats...and that I'm still recovering from your last 'special ingredient'.

Turning with the completed omelet in the pan, Harry deftly slid it onto Sirius' plate. "Don't worry, oh Best Godfather Ever...yours is just how you ordered it." Stepping back, he lifted the pan suggestively. "Now...who wants another?"

For some strange reason, everyone else decided to fill up on biscuits, toast and jam that morning.

***

Breakfast had been, as usual, a pleasant affair, and everyone was sitting back and enjoying a final cup of tea before formally beginning the day. Harry had eventually allowed Remus, Cedric and Mad-Eye to assist with cleaning up (using charms, of course), since they had insisted it was only fair.

Suddenly, Kreacher appeared with a pop, bearing letters and the morning _Prophet_. For security, Moody and Black had opened a small 'window' in the Fidelius charm protecting Number 12, Grimmauld Place...just enough for an owl to come and go with letters, but not enough to allow apparation or any other entrance by a wizard or witch.

"Kreacher has mail," the stooped figure said, then grumped to himself "for the blood traitors and dirty bloods and nasty bum-boys."

Sirius took the mail then kicked out with his foot. "Shut it, Kreacher...that will be all," he said, barely finishing when the elf disappeared with a pop. "You know, I seriously need to get another house elf...or six," Sirius mused.

"Especially since your godson won't be here in a week to cook for you," Harry smiled. "And, while we're on the subject...Cedric, what do you think about us getting house elves?"

Cedric looked at Harry, a bit shocked by the suddenness of the suggestion. "Well...ultimately, I think it's a good idea, Harry, but...while we're at Hogwarts, I'm not sure that we'd even be allowed to have them at all."

Harry just shrugged. "Maybe. Let's find out. Dobby!" he called out.

Immediately there was a loud pop as another house elf materialized in the kitchen. "Harry Potter sir is calling for Dobby elf, and Dobby is coming to serve the great Harry Potter sir!" The little elf was quivering with excitement.

"Hello, Dobby," Harry said warmly. "How have you been doing at Hogwarts?"

The little elf's face lit up, then fell. "Harry Potter is too kind to ask about Dobby's welfare...Harry Potter is not only a great wizard but too kind to Dobby...."

"Dobby...DOBBY!" Harry interrupted before the little elf could really get wound up. "Are you still working at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, great Harry Potter sir, Dobby is still at Hogwarts."

"And how is Winky?" Harry asked.

Dobby sighed before he answered. "Winky elf is not being well, Master Harry Potter sir...she is missing being bound to a family, and is drinking too much butterbeer...she is needing a family to be binding to, she is not able to be a free elf like Dobby."

Harry nodded, having suspected as much from what he had been reading about house elves. Among other things on their computers was a brief article on house elves that had taught Harry more about the little creatures than he had learned in four years in the wizarding world. One of the more interesting things that had stuck in his mind was that elves, with few exceptions, had to be bonded to a magical family to remain healthy. If an elf was freed, it usually died within a few weeks as it lost its magic (and will to live). That was the reason that giving an elf clothes was such an effective threat...giving clothes to an elf was tantamount to sentencing that elf to a slow, painful death. Only in a few cases, where the elf was already very independent and strong willed, could an elf survive the unbinding.

"Dobby, I'm worried about Winky. Do you think that she would like to be my elf? Well, mine and Cedric's" he qualified.

Dobby's head snapped up. "Harry Potter sir would bind Winky to himself and his Cedric?" When Harry nodded, Dobby beamed and bounced up and down happily. "Dobby will be going to fetch Winky elf right now!" And with that, he popped away.

"Harry, just what in Merlin's name..." Cedric began, before being cut off by two pops as Dobby and a pitiful mess of an elf--Winky--reappeared, Dobby supporting the other elf carefully. Winky's ears drooped, her skin was an unhealthy gray, the filthy towel she was wearing barely covered her, she was dirty herself, and she stank of butterbeer.

"Dobby is bringing Winky elf here directly, Master Harry Potter sir...Dobby apologizes for the state that Winky is in..." he stammered, looking down.

Harry didn't wait for him to go on, but instead cut him off. "Winky?" he asked, reaching down and lifting the little elf's head gently. "Will you be my elf? I need someone to take care of me, and Cedric here, my betrothed."

Winky sniffed, then focused bleary eyes on Harry's face. "Youse is wanting Winky elf? You know that Winky is bad elf, Winky let her Barty do bad things...."

"Winky, you were ordered to do that! Now, I don't care about that, what I want to know is if you will be my elf?" Harry said firmly, looking into Winky's eyes.

Winky shook herself, squinted up at Harry, then said a bit more distinctly. "Youse is Dobby elf's Harry Potter, sir...and youse is wanting Winky elf to be your elf, too?"

"I'm Harry Potter, yes, but I'm not Dobby's master. And yes, I want you to be my elf."

"Will you be Winky's master, so that Winky can be your elf?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be your master, Winky..." Harry said, but was cut off himself as a bright flash of light filled the room.

When everyone could see, the little wreck of an elf had vanished, replaced by a clean, neat Winky, eyes shining and fresh tea towel wrapped around her like a toga. "Winky is glad to be Harry Potter sir's elf, and she will work hard every day to be worthy of the honor the great Harry Potter does to her." She curtsied prettily, then turned a severe eye on Dobby, who was standing there grinning. "And you, Dobby elf! You should be ashamed of yourself, wearing your own clothes and not having a master! If you were any kind of elf, you would beg Winky's Master Harry Potter sir to bind you as well!"

"Dobby elf is not being needing a binding to serve the great Master Harry Potter sir!" Dobby protested weakly, wilting under Winky's glare.

"Dobby is a nasty elf, not having a proper Master, and Winky is not going to be making any elflings with Dobby elf until he asks Master Harry Potter sir to be his elf and bind Dobby elf to him!" Winky put her hands on her hips and continued to stare at Dobby while she lectured him.

Harry smothered a grin and ignored the snickers that were coming from around the table. "Dobby, would you like to be my elf, as well?"

Dobby looked up expectantly. "Dobby would very much like to be the great Harry Potter sir's elf, if the great and kind Harry Potter sir will have him?"

Harry somehow put on a serious look and nodded. "I most certainly will, Dobby, if for no other reason than to allow you and Winky to have all of the elflings you would like."

"So, Master Harry Potter sir will have Dobby elf as his elf, and be Dobby's Master?" Dobby asked carefully.

Realizing (the second time around) that a ritual was being conducted, Harry answered carefully. "Yes, Dobby, I want you to be my elf, and I will be your master." As before, a bright glow filled the room.

When the glow faded, Dobby and Winky were standing there together. Both looked significantly better than they had, eyes shining and posture erect. Before they could say anything else, Harry jumped in.

"Now, Dobby, Winky, I want you to look your best...so, if you can't make them with magic we'll have Madam Malkin or some other tailor make you some uniforms to wear." At the looks of horror on the elf's faces, Harry raised his hand and quickly went on. "No, this does NOT mean that I will be giving you clothes, not at all. However, I want my elves to look nice, and supplying you with the uniforms that I expect you to wear is completely different from giving you clothes to free you. Understand?" He waited a moment until both elves digested this, and only went on when both had nodded their understanding.

"Very good. We'll discuss what kind of uniforms you'll be wearing later. And, since Hermione will kill me otherwise," he smiled wryly, "I'll also be providing you with a salary of 2 galleons a week for each of you. No arguments," he said, holding up one hand as both elves started to protest. "Spend it on whatever you want, just not on mine or Cedric's--or the household's--needs, understand? Since you want elflings, you'll probably want to be able to get some elfling things, won't you?" He noticed that Winky, at least, was reluctantly nodding. "Well, then...we'll also have to set things up with Gringotts, won't we?"

"Dobby elf can go to Gringotts right now," the little elf volunteered, then popped away.

Harry grinned, then looked at his other elf. "Winky, could you ask the rest of the Hogwarts elves not to tell the Headmaster that you are bound to me for a while? I'd like to be back at school before he knows."

Winky nodded. "Winky will be telling the other elves that she and Dobby elf have found a new family, but won't tell them just who that family is," she grinned. "Winky is thinking that this is Harry Potter sir's Cedric?" she asked, looking at Harry's boyfriend neutrally.

"Hello, Winky, I'm Cedric Diggory, Harry's betrothed," Cedric said, inclining his head respectfully. "How did you know who I am?" he asked, curious.

"Dobby elf is being telling Winky when he is coming to Hogwarts to fetch Winky," she answered primly. "Dobby elf is a silly elf, and didn't think that Winky would understand that Cedric is Master Harry Potter sir's life-mate." She made a dismissive sound suspiciously like a snort. "Winky understands, and is pleased that she will also be Master Cedric's elf, too...and any wizardlings that Master Harry Potter sir and Cedric sir will make, Winky will be their elf, taking care of the little wizardlings and the Masters." She beamed, pulling herself up. "Winky hopes that her Master Harry Potter sir and Cedric sir will hurry up and start making lots of wizardlings for her to take care of!" she declared.

At this the entire room, other than a furiously blushing Harry and Cedric, dissolved into roars of laughter.

Wizards! Winky thought. Silly creatures....

***

It was several minutes before anything resembling rational conversation (or what passed for it at Number 12, Grimmauld Place) was possible.

"Well, pup, that was a bit...sudden, wasn't it? About Dobby and Winky, I mean?" Sirius asked, grinning.

Harry just shrugged. "Actually, it's something that I'd been thinking about for a while now. With all that I have to do in the next week, I really don't have time to dilly dally around, now do I?"

"Since when do you say things like 'dilly dally'?" Cedric asked, then dodged the expected swipe and "prat!" comment.

"Since we've only got a week left until September first," Harry replied, watching Sirius, then Mad-Eye check the mail for curses, hexes or other malign spellwork.

"It's clean," Moody finally declared, pushing the pile into the center of the table. Remus reached for the Prophet, as a matter of course, leaving most of the pile to Sirius, who took it and began sorting.

"Hmm, boring, boring...oh, here's one for you, Cedric, with your father's name on the flap...boring, lawyer stuff for Harry, extra boring there...notice from Madam Malkin's--oh good! My robes are ready!--oh, and a package from Narcissa."

"Check that one again, Black!" Moody snapped, pulling his wand 'just in case'.

"Right you are, Alastor," Sirius answered, doing just that. Then, with a final pass of his wand, "it's clean. Well, let's see what my dear cousin allows this fine morning."

Sirius carefully opened the slim package and pulled out a piece of parchment and a thin bound volume. Holding the book in one hand and the letter in another, he read aloud.

_Dearest Sirius,_

_I just wanted you to know what a wonderful time I had at tea with you. Oh, how I've missed our conversations...Bella never has appreciated good gossip like you do, cousin. Now that your name is clear, I expect our teas together to be a regular event. Might I suggest that, if you can ever get that old pile of a house of yours in London fit for human habitation, that you play host? It's been far too long since I've seen the family townhouse, don't you agree?_

_Lucius asked me to say that he was sorry to miss the chance to see you, and hopes that your schedules will allow the two of you to both have tea with me sometime in the very near future. He also had me enclose a copy of the Hogwarts Rules and Regulations appertaining to Lords and Heads of Houses. Apparently this was at one time considered 'standard issue' to someone such as your godson, and Lucius thought that it might be of some benefit to him in the months to come._

_I'll be speaking to Severus Snape within the next day or so--as you know, my son seems to have inherited the Black family gift for potions, and may even pursue a Mastery in the subject--about Draco's upcoming OWLs. As you requested, I'll be sure to pass along your warmest regards when I see him in person._

_Again, I had a simply lovely time, and look forward to doing it again soonest._

_Warmest regards,_

_Narcissa_

Sirius put both letter and book on the table in front of him and leaned back in his chair. "Well," he said, "that's certainly polite enough, I suppose. Now, who wants first stab at trying to decipher what she's _really_ saying?"

Speculative looks were passed all around for several long moments before Cedric spoke first.

"Well, as you say, she was certainly polite enough. And, I think that everything she says can probably be taken at face value," he ventured. He was relieved to see that everyone else was nodding in agreement with that statement.

"Aye, she's got charm and manners enough for any three other people," Mad-Eye said. "Probably needs them, considering who she married. At any rate, she's come up with a perfectly good reason for Snape to spend a day or so at the Manor now, without any chance of raising suspicion as to the whys or wherefores of it."

Harry and Cedric both nodded, agreeing. "Everybody knows that Draco loves potions, and that Snape gives him special treatment over and above the rest of the Snakes," Harry said. "Considering just how many people expect Draco to make an 'O' on his Potions OWL, no one will even bat an eye if word gets out that Snape's been giving him extra tuition on the side."

Sirius grinned. "Well, not to be a bother or anything, but I know another boy who'd better make an 'O' in Potions...especially after being tutored by yours truly," he finished, laughing when Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oi, Potter, put that wet, nasty thing back in your head...Merlin only knows where it's been," Mad-Eye cracked.

At this, Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, Moody, it's been inside my boyfriend's mouth, for starters...why, does that bother you?"

"Not particularly, as long as I don't have to watch the two of you go at it like bloody kneezles in heat," the old man fired back, grinning. He didn't know which he was enjoying more...watching Harry Potter verbally give back as good as he got, or watching Cedric Diggory blush to the roots of his hair at his boyfriend's antics.

"If I might return the conversation to something vaguely resembling an appropriate topic," Remus cut in with just a hint of growl in his voice. "I think that there are at least two other important points that Narcissa wants us to understand from her message." Looking around, he made sure that he had everyone's attention before he went on.

"First," Lupin said, holding up one finger in a professorial manner, "she mentions coming here to Number 12. She almost certainly knows that this house is under Fidelius as well as multiple wards, and that she and her family would have to be brought here by one of us. I think she wants to imply that, under certain conditions, she and the family might have to come here for safety. Considering just what we're trying to achieve, I view that as a positive sign. Second," he raised another finger alongside the first, "Lucius' gift of a book of Hogwarts rules for Lords and House Heads. Remember," he said, leaning forward to refresh his tea from the pot on the table, "Lucius is member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and commands significant influence over several other members. After all, it was certainly easy enough for him to get me sacked," Remus finished, his tone rueful.

"You're quite right, Mooney," Sirius picked up the conversation. "Also, we all need to take a careful look at the gift of the book itself. I seem to remember hearing that it was indeed 'standard issue' in the past, but hasn't been available--even to those to whom it would directly apply--for years and years. I wonder if that's another of Dumbledore's ideas, or not?"

Harry had pulled the book to him and was carefully looking through the pages. "Dumbledore's idea or not, it seems to be self-updating," he said. "So, since the pages aren't completely blank, these rules must still be in force. Interesting," he said, pausing to read a passage more closely.

"Do you think that this is Lucius' way of telling us that he's amenable to working with Harry?" Cedric asked, trying (and failing) to read what Harry was reading from the side.

"Probably, Cedric," Lupin said, then looked at both Moody and Black to confirm that they agreed with him. "I can't really see any other reason for him to send that particular book."

"At least it's not a blank diary possessed by a soul fragment of a Dark Lord," Harry said sarcastically. "Having Lucius just give us another horcrux would be just too convenient," he said, absently flipping from one page to another.

"What did you say, Potter?!?" Moody roared, startling everyone else at the table.

For a moment, it seemed that pandemonium was going to break out in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. At Moody's outburst, people jerked themselves upright, wands came out, and anxious eyes scanned the room for threats. When nothing seemed out of the ordinary after a few seconds, Sirius calmed down enough to want to know what was going on.

"Moody, what the bloody sodding hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, more than a bit upset. Of course, he had spilled his tea, and it was spreading in his lap in a pattern that made it look like he had wet himself.

Mad-Eye just ignored him. "Potter, what was that you just said?" he demanded once again.

Harry looked at the scarred older man that he had become quite fond of, his emerald eyes narrowing dangerously. "I said that having Lucius give me another horcrux would be too convenient. Why?" he asked, his hands held loosely in what Cedric recognized as Harry's 'pre-casting' stance.

"Where'd you learn about horcruxes, Potter...and don't lie to me!" Moody snapped, obviously very agitated, his own wand pointed in a neutral direction...but still clearly ready to be brought into play, Cedric noted.

Harry just smirked and relaxed slightly. "You'd be surprised at some of the things I know, Mad-Eye."

"And just what, may I ask, is a...a whore crush?" Lupin asked warily, trying to figure out a way to diffuse the situation.

"Oh, that? It's what I had to deal with several times in my misspent youth, Remus," Sirius joked, trying in his own way to calm the situation down.

"Actually, Remus, a horcrux is an object with a piece of someone's soul placed into it...very Dark magic," Cedric explained carefully. He was keeping his own wand ready to start casting shielding spells if the situation suddenly escalated.

"And how would you know, Diggory?" Moody snapped at the young Hufflepuff. "Would either of your two care to tell old Alastor just how you know about something as evil as that? And don't tell me you learned it at school, because I'll know you're lying to me," he said.

At this, Harry just sighed and looked at Cedric. "Well, Ced, it looks like we're going to be having this little talk sooner rather than lately."

Cedric just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Might as well, I suppose...seeing as how it probably needed to be done in the next few days, anyway, I can't see that doing it now will hurt."

"Just what are you two talking about?" Sirius demanded, while Moody and Lupin just glared and stared at the boys.

Cedric sat down (when had he stood up, he wondered?), took a deep breath, laid his wand on the table, and visibly tried to relax before speaking. "I think that we all need to calm down, first. Then, Harry and I have got to have a little talk with you about Dark Lords, soul fragments, and immortality."

***

"So, the Dark Lord has split his soul into several pieces and put these pieces into various things, making it impossible to kill him?" Lupin tried to sum up Cedric and Harry's explanation as best as he could.

Both boys nodded. While awkward at first, once Mad-Eye had calmed down and realized that the boys were not, in point of fact, experts in making horcruxes, the explanation had gone fairly smoothly. Well, except for the entire part about just how they came to know the Dark Lord's most closely kept secret, but they were still trying to skip that bit for the present.

"And the diary...the one that possessed Ginny Weasley in your second year, Harry...you say it was one, but that you killed the soul fragment it held by stabbing it with a basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets?" Lupin was continuing while Sirius just sat gobsmacked and Moody fumed.

Again, both boys nodded, then looked at the three adults carefully. Sharing a look, Cedric nodded microscopically to Harry, who looked across the table at the three men.

"That's accurate as far as it goes, Remus...but there's a bit more that you all need to know right now."

"Just a bit?" Sirius asked, his eyes wide. His godson had fought and killed a basilisk, then used it's fang to destroy one of the Darkest objects he had ever heard of...why didn't anybody ever tell him these things?

"A bit," Harry nodded in confirmation. "And, even with that, there's some more that neither Cedric nor I dare tell you at the present moment. Not that we don't trust you all implicitly," he rushed to say. "We do, and you should all know that by now...it's just that we _can't_," he implored, shrugging his shoulders when Moody gave him a particularly ugly glare.

"I'm sure I don't like being kept in the dark like this," Moody snarled. "Pardon the pun. All of these secrets, and now you bring up something like a bunch of horcruxes...just doesn't sit well with me."

"I know, Moody, I know...and please believe me, if we though we could tell you without causing everyone great harm, we would," Harry beseeched the old man.

Mad-Eye Moody, rightly feared by Dark Wizards in more countries than he had fingers and toes (originally, not just remaining) stared long and hard at the Boy-Who-Lived, then came to a decision.

"Well, if was anyone else, Potter, anyone else at all, I'd be out that door and on my way in two shakes. Seeing as to how it's you, though...I suppose that I'd better stay and hear you out...just in case, you understand."

Harry's smile lit up the room. "Thanks, Mad-Eye...I appreciate it, really I do," he said softly. "In fact, I was kind of counting on you--all three of you--to help Ced and me with the whole business of finding and destroying them."

"Because the Dark Lord can't truly be killed until you do, correct, Harry?" Remus asked. Well, the werewolf thought, at least I can try to keep the conversation on track. "Well, it occurs to me that we need to be about destroying these bloody things as soon as possible!"

"Exactly, Remus," Cedric said. "Now, as to how we know this...well, that's one of the things that we can't tell you right now, but" he said quickly, "I promise you that as soon as He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Hypens-In-His-Name and his crew are dealt with, Harry and I will tell you everything. Right, Harry?"

"Er, um, right, Cedric," Harry said, crossing his fingers under the table. Despite several long discussions with Cedric, he still was a bit uncomfortable about his godfather and best adult friends finding out that his future self had been considered a Dark wizard, but for now.... "Just as soon as Moldy Shorts & Company is handled, once and for all."

"So, lads...you said that, according to your 'sources'," Moody made the quote marks in the air with his fingers, his irritation still obvious. "The Dark Lord made a total of six of these horcruxes? Well, makes sense arithmagically, I suppose," he mused. "Six horcruxes would give him a seven part soul, assuming that he wanted to keep any of his soul for himself."

"Seven is certainly one of the most powerful numbers, magically," Lupin agreed. "Not only is it a prime number, but it's alleged to be the base number of magic itself, as well as being the number that represents the godhead in several different religions."

"Showoff," Sirius muttered.

"Actually, we've done an extensive mathemagical analysis of Tom's name, and came up with 6 every time," Harry said. "That could be why he decided on 6 horcruxes. Still, we don't know exactly when his birth date and time are, and it's possible that he's not using the standard numerological conversion charts, or even using his name in another language...."

"What Harry's trying to say is that we've done some number-crunching ourselves, and we can't find a specific relationship between the Dark Lord and the number 7...not that it matters in the slightest. He apparently decided that 7 was his 'lucky number', and so he set out to have exactly that many fragments. Fortunately for all of us," Cedric reached out and took Harry's hand in his, squeezing gently. "On his last attempt, something happened...and Harry here lived while Tom came as close to dying as he possibly could."

"You mean...." Moody trailed off, not willing to say what he was thinking.

"Yes, Mad-Eye," Harry nodded. "In order to create a horcrux, you have to split your soul...and the only surefire way to do that is to murder someone in cold blood with magic. Then, you use that act of murder--and I'm very grateful that I have no idea as to how you do it--to split off a soul fragment, then force that fragment into your object of choice."

"Harry's parents were probably just innocent bystanders, as best as we've been able to reconstruct things," Cedric took up the story. "We think that Tom was going to kill little Harry that Halloween night, and use Harry's death to split off the last soul fragment. What we don't know is just what went wrong, or why...but we do know that the Dark Lord's body was destroyed, Harry's magical core was torn--that's where the scar came from--and a link was forged between little Harry and the spirit that was all that remained of the Dark Lord." Cedric shrugged, then went on. "Now that he's used Harry's blood to create a new body for himself, he probably has a corresponding tear in his core."

Sirius stirred uncomfortably, then shifted in his seat. "So, the last fragment of the Dark Lord's soul...where did it go that night?"

A long, awkward moment passed while Cedric and Harry looked at each other glumly. Then, they turned back to the waiting group.

"We think...we hope it didn't, you understand, but we're afraid that it might have..." Cedric hedged, obviously not liking what he was trying to say.

Harry, for better or ill, went right to the crux of the issue.

"It's in me...I'm his final horcrux."

**A/N:** well, that's as good a place as any to stop a chapter, I think. Thanks, as always, to those of you who review. Hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter out in a reasonable amount of time. And, for those of you who asked...yes, Harry's cooking IS that good! So, does it seem like a lot happened suddenly this morning? Yep...'cause it has just hit Harry that in one week (story time) he's back on the train to Scotland. So much to do, so little time....

Oh, and I actually did run a quick numerological analysis of Tom Marvelo Riddle...and the result was 6! Weird, huh?

**Next Chapter: ** more about Horcruxes, and shopping, too!


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: **the boys have 'the talk' about horcruxes with the gang...Fudge and Umbridge put their heads together...the difficult life of one Albus Dumbledore

Disclaimer: Fame and riches are fleeting. Stupidity is eternal--_Don Williams, Jr._

**Chapter 45**

Previously:

_Sirius stirred uncomfortably, then shifted in his seat. "So, the last fragment of the Dark Lord's soul...where did it go that night?"_

_A long, awkward moment passed while Cedric and Harry looked at each other glumly. Then, they turned back to the waiting group._

_"We think...we hope it didn't, you understand, but we're afraid that it might have..." Cedric hedged, obviously not liking what he was trying to say._

_Harry, for better or ill, went right to the crux of the issue._

_"It's in me...I'm his final horcrux."_

As he made this declaration, Harry Potter hung his head, unwilling to see the looks on the faces of his 'family'. He felt his boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, quickly stand and move behind him, placing one comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

What he didn't see was that Cedric's wand had flashed out even as he was moving to stand over Harry protectively. As his free hand squeezed Harry's shoulder gently, his wand was trained unerringly on Mad-Eye Moody, and his gaze was loosely focused on a point just above the old auror's shoulder.

Mad-Eye recognized the stance for what it was--after all, he had taught the boy the trick himself.

_'Never stare an opponent in the eye, boy! Especially when you're outnumbered! Keep your eyes on something between 'em, and learn to use your peripheral vision, that's the trick! That way, none of them can get the drop on you!'_

Apparently Cedric had taken that particular lesson to heart. At least well enough to use it against his teacher, thought the old auror. And, from the look in his eye, Cedric Diggory was more than willing to take on--and take out, if Moody was any judge--all three men in the room if he thought they might react badly to finding out that Harry Potter was carrying around a fragment of the soul of a Dark Lord. Not a bad idea, all things considered, the old auror thought to himself. It's something I like to think I'd do myself, in his place.

Alastor Moody looked at the unflinching wand tip pointed at his throat, then glanced at the other two men in the room. Neither Sirius Black nor Remus Lupin were making any sudden moves, and both looked too shocked (and in Remus' case, particularly appalled) to be very effective, one way or another, if it came down to a dustup. So, count them out, at least for the first round or two. Likewise, Harry Potter was still sitting there, head down, staring at his lap--bad form, dropping his guard like that; he'd have to give the boy a bit of hell for that later--also out of any donnybrook, at least for the first salvo. After that, well, that was an entirely different kettle of fish. Moody knew just how fast Potter could be, at need, and the lad hadn't been made the youngest Seeker in a century for nothing! No, Harry Potter was fast as lightening and twice as dangerous...and to make things even more delicious, Mad-Eye himself was in large part to blame for that, now wasn't he? He grunted to himself at this last thought, and suddenly found himself staring directly into the eyes of Cedric Diggory.

Diggory had obviously reached the same conclusion that he had; namely, that if anything was going to happen right here, right now, it would be just the two of them to start with. And, given how well Diggory had taken to Moody's training as well (not to mention the look in the boy's eyes) it might very well be over with before any of the others (well, possibly Potter) could react.

Moody nodded once, fractionally, to Diggory, who didn't move at all. Message sent and received, reply given. Then, Alastor Moody did the only thing he possibly could do: he chuckled loudly.

Making no sudden moves, Moody reached out his arm and placed his wand as far away from his body as he could, then drew back, both hands raised.

"Well, that's a sodding nuisance, having a piece of Tommy boy's soul inside of you, lad. And, I rather suspect that we'll need more than just a good corkscrew to get it out, won't we?" Moody asked lightly.

"Oh, Harry...oh, Merlin," Remus moaned, dropping his face into his hands.

"Pup, how...how...ah..." Sirius couldn't even begin to ask the questions that were spinning inside his brain.

Cedric nodded once to Moody, then lowered his wand. Moody grinned openly when he noted that Cedric didn't put the wand away, just dropped it to his side. And, Cedric never looked down as he bent to place a gentle kiss on the top of Harry's head.

"We've known for some time now," Cedric spoke firmly. "And, yes, we have some ideas as to how we can get the damned thing out, eventually. For now, though, we think that we may have a way to use it against the Dark Lord, just like he's been using it against Harry for the last few years."

Harry sobbed and tried to rise--most likely to run from the room, if Moody was calling it rightly, and Merlin knew the boy would be justified if he did--but was very firmly pushed back down in his seat by Cedric's hand.

"And, despite what the little prat might think," Cedric said, his hand on Harry's shoulder showing knuckles gone white with effort, "none of us think any less of him because of something the Dark Moron did to him when he was a baby. Do we?" he asked, in a tone that clearly promised mayhem if anyone dared to disagree with him.

"Ow, gerroff," Harry complained, trying to wriggle out of Cedric's grip.

"No. Now _sit_, prat," Cedric commanded. "Behave."

"You're the prat," Harry groused, but stopped squirming in his seat. As a reward for his good behavior, Cedric dropped his hand from Harry's shoulder and slid that arm around him in a hug. Of course, Mad-Eye noted, Cedric could still restrain Harry quite effectively from that position. Good lad! he thought, and winked at Cedric, who grinned fractionally in reply.

"So...ah...you boys have a plan?" Sirius asked, beginning to recover from the shock of learning that his godson was, in fact, a _very Dark_ object.

"Yeah," Harry answered, his hands coming up to clasp Cedric's arm.

"Well, we have the beginnings of an outline for a possible plan," Cedric amended, at which Moody chuckled and Remus looked up sharply.

"In other words, you've got some vague ideas and not much else," the werewolf said flatly. It wasn't a question.

Harry just shrugged and gave a wan little smile, while Cedric had the good grace to blush at Lupin's flat statement.

"Well, it's not like we've ever done this before," Cedric began, but was cut off by Moody's roar of laughter.

"Sweet Circe's sagging tits, I'd think not, boy!" The battle-scarred old man knew that now he really had heard it all! Here were these two boys--well, almost young men, but still--plotting and planning to take on (and take out) one of the most vicious and powerful Dark Lords of all time...and bless them, they seemed to be making it up as they went along! Oh, Merlin, Modred, Morganna and the Mother! Save me from the follies of youth, he thought.

While Moody laughed, and laughed, and laughed (and fought not to fall off of his chair) and cried from laughing, and laughed some more, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black just swapped looks back and forth.

"Well, it looks like _someone_ finds this whole cocked-up mess amusing," Sirius drawled.

"Indeed it does, Padfoot, indeed it does," Lupin grinned back.

***

Some time later, when Mad-Eye had calmed down and Sirius and Remus had both had a chance to adjust to Harry's little 'condition' (as Sirius had taken to calling it), the conversation was actually able to continue.

"So, the diary makes one horcrux, and Harry's little condition..." Sirius was counting off on his fingers.

"I really wish you wouldn't call it that...it sounds like I'm preggers, or something," Harry groused.

Sirius Black just snickered at that. "Oooh, you're upset about your 'condition', pup? I've heard that it can make someone awfully moody..." he grinned.

"Kreacher!" Cedric called out suddenly. With a groan, Kreacher popped into the room.

"I is coming when the nasty bum-boy of the dirty half-blood is calling," the old elf groused.

Cedric ignored the elf's kvetching and merely asked him brightly. "Kreacher, do you have your fork? Sirius is being naughty, and you might have a use for it."

"Oh, is the nasty bum-boy and his dirty half-blood boyfriend going to put the sparky-sparky hex on the blood traitor master? Kreacher will be right back!" he said brightly, popping away for a moment before returning with his bent old fork held up hopefully.

"Very good, Kreacher, just keep it handy. Now, I have a question for you. Can you bring me the silver locket that your Master Regulus asked you to hide for him?"

Instantly Kreacher scowled and looked suspicious. "Master Regulus never gave me a locket," he said, looking around the room.

"Yes, he did, Kreacher. Now, will you bring me the locket or should I just Accio it?" Cedric asked coldly.

Kreacher just stood there, glaring at Cedric and wringing his hands. Finally, he muttered, "nasty bum-boy is not being Kreacher's master...nasty bum-boy cannot give Kreacher orders...if only Kreacher's Mistress were here, she would...."

"Kreacher! Do as he says!" Sirius roared, fed up with the recalcitrant elf's behavior.

Shooting his current Master a dirty look, Kreacher popped away. Cedric barely had time to nod his thanks to the Lord of the House when Kreacher reappeared, a small object held in his hands.

"Kreacher's Master Regulus gived this to Kreacher and told him to destroy it, but Kreacher could not! Kreacher's Master Regulus told him never to tell anybodys else, or let anybodys else have it! Kreacher's Master Regulus...."

"...is dead, and I am your Master now, you miserable lump, you," Sirius said. "Give Cedric the locket."

"Kreacher will be happy to be giving the locket to the nasty bum-boy dirty half-blood lover," the elf oozed, holding out the locket. Then, under his breath, "so Kreacher can watch when the locket bites the nasty bum-boy."

"Hold up there, lad!" Mad-Eye called out. "What have I told you about touching Dark Objects?"

Cedric froze, his hand almost touching the locket. "Always wear dragon hide gloves?" he half-asked warily.

Moody nodded, then reached into one of the voluminous pockets in his coat and pulled out a pair of well–worn scaly hide gloves. Pulling them on as he stood, with a few quick thumps he was around the table and standing beside of Cedric and Kreacher, with Harry watching over Cedric's shoulder.

"Now, stand back, boys...Kreacher, I'll be taking that locket, and I'll find a way to destroy it or my names not Alastor Moody!"

Kreacher looked rebellious for a moment, but then he caught Sirius' nod of agreement. Still muttering, this time to softly for anyone to hear, he handed the locket to the one-eyed man, ground out "Kreacher will know if you do not destroy it," farted loudly, then popped away.

Cedric and Harry immediately recoiled from the foul stench of elf gas, but Moody was seemingly immune as he stood there, holding the locket close to his magical eye.

"Hmm...it's definitely got some kind of curse on it...and something else that I can't tell what it is...odd, that." Moody said.

"I'm going to ignore--for now--just how you knew about this," Remus said flatly. "But, I'll assume that this is another of the Dark Lord's horcruxes?"

Sirius waved his wand, casting an air-freshening charm to everyone's obvious relief. "Well, I for one want to know just what that thing is doing in my house. It looks like my brother's old locket, and as far as I knew he lost it shortly before he died."

"Actually, our information is that it originally belonged to Salazar Slytherin, which is why Tommy wanted to use it for one of his repositories," Harry said softly. "We think...based on the information we've been given...that he wanted to have something of each of the four Founders."

"So...this is the Slytherin item, eh,?" Moody said, moving back to his seat. He carefully laid the locket down on the table where everyone could see it. "Well, I certainly can't say for certain that it's _not_ a horcrux. But, I don't know any way of telling--short of taking it to the Department of Mysteries for a complete evaluation by the Unspeakables--if it really does have a soul fragment inside of it."

"I'd really rather not do that," Harry said hurriedly, then relaxed when Moody chuckled.

"Don't fret, lad. I'm not going to run screaming to the Ministry with your secrets. Although, I do think that we might want to spend a bit of time looking into ways to find out just what we have here." Moody winked his one eye at Harry, who smiled back.

"What I want to know is what we're going to do with the bloody thing," Sirius piped up. "Obviously, we need to find some way to destroy it, but until then...Gringotts?" he asked, looking at the locket critically.

"Well...actually, Gringotts might not be the safest place for it," Harry said carefully. "The Dark Lord has already broken into Gringotts once, trying to get the Sorcerer's Stone. And, we think that the Hufflepuff item--a cup that once belonged to Helga herself--is stored in Bellatrix's vault."

"What?" Sirius roared. "Bella's vault? Unless she's opened another one, the only vault Bella had access to is one of the Family vaults."

"Well, that's...that's good news, I'd think," Remus spoke up. "Isn't it? Sirius, as Family Head you've got access to all of the Family vaults, don't you?" When Sirius nodded, Remus continued. "Well, then, I suggest that we make it a point to 'liberate' Lady Helga's cup from Bella's vault ASAP, and move it to another one that she doesn't have access to."

"Or, at least to another place more secure than Gringotts," Cedric said.

"That sounds entirely too reasonable, except for one thing," Moody said gruffly. When everyone was looking at him he went on. "Gringotts is allegedly the most secure place in the world. So, where are we going to find someplace even more secure than goblin-warded, dragon-guarded bank vaults?"

Cedric Diggory grinned toothily. "Well, now that you mention it, I may have an idea or two about that...."

***

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office, moodily eyeing his morning paperwork. In all truth, he had always hated paperwork, and had climbed the Ministry ladder for years motivated mainly by the belief that ultimately, he would reach a position with less paperwork than he had dealt with as a junior bureaucrat in the Broom Regulatory Control Division of the Department of Magical Transportation. Well, that and the thoughts of an eventual fat pension...and the joys of being able to be horrible to those lower in rank than himself...and a slavering, barely disguised lust for power at all costs...among other things.

This particular morning, he was debating just which matter he actually cared less about--a report on the pros and cons of continuing the ban on flying carpets for another twenty years or yet another attempt to impose a pan-European standard for cauldrons. Pfft, as Minister he had his own private floo connection, what did he care any more about carpets (although, at one time he had been one of the most passionate pro-carpet voices in the Ministry), and he hadn't brewed anything more complicated than a pot of tea in decades (which, considering that he had just barely scraped by with an "A" on his Potions OWL, was probably all to the good). Still, he'd have to take a position eventually...best take his usual stance--"at present, the proposal merits serious consideration"--until the _Prophet_ got around to publishing a poll letting him know what most people thought he should think.

There! he thought, two items disposed of at once. Not a bad start for the day. Now, what else could be moved into the 'pending' box?

His musings were interrupted by Delores Umbridge's high-pitched 'hem hem' coming from his (bloody hell, how did that happen?) open door.

Looking up, Cornelius smiled his standard Ministerial grin #2, the "I'm terribly busy but never to busy to talk to you personally, if only for a moment" grin. Smiling broadly across her flabby toad-face, Undersecretary Umbridge waddled into the room and settled herself into a chair without being asked. Waving her hand negligently behind her, she magically closed the door, which latched with a definite 'click'.

Fudge kept his smile on his face while irritation and revulsion danced together in his mind. Of course, Delores was one of his most fervent supporters (Merlin help him), and it wouldn't do to let the woman know just how much she repulsed him.

"Well, Delores, this is a pleasant surprise!" Fudge lied easily. "What brings you to my little cubbyhole this fine morning?"

Delores Umbridge simpered with delight as she glanced around the palatial office. "Minister, I have some concerns about the upcoming academic year at Hogwarts."

"Concerns, Delores?" Fudge's mind raced. He had been so busy over the last few days maneuvering to try to get Dumbledore ousted from the Chief Warlock's chair that he really hadn't paid much attention to the Headmaster's other affairs. Well, if Umbridge was here, then perhaps it was high time that he rectified that particular deficiency.

"Yes, Minister. As you know, the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts suffers from a certain...impermanence, if you know what I mean."

"You mean the post is cursed, so that no one holds it for more than a year. Yes, I'd heard that," Fudge said easily. Now, where was she going with this?

"Well, usually by this time of the year, Headmaster Dumbledore has appointed a new DADA teacher, and as a matter of course has notified the Ministry as to the identity of the instructor."

Fudge, who actually didn't know that Dumbledore routinely notified the Ministry, merely nodded once, then concentrated on appearing calm yet attentive.

Umbridge took Fudge's nod as a statement of comprehension, and continued. "As of a few minutes ago, no such notification has taken place. Therefore, I am forced to conclude that Hogwarts will be without a DADA professor when the fall term begins in a few days time. After all, even the great Albus Dumbledore can't be expected to fill such an important post in less than a week's time, now can he?" she giggled at her own joke.

"No, of course not," Fudge thought, his mind once again racing. Certainly he'd done everything he could to tie up Albus' time and resources, which had probably left the old coot without the time to scare up a likely victim for the post. Considering that the past four years had seen the instructors dead, brain-wiped, sacked (well, he had been a werewolf, Fudge thought with a small shudder) or locked in a trunk and impersonated by a Death Eater...well, was it any wonder that people weren't exactly lining up for the job?

"Well, we can't very well have the premier magical school in all the world falling short, now can we, Minister?" Umbridge asked with a sickly grin.

Fudge immediately felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Delores Umbridge was possibly the most evil, self-serving person in the entire Ministry of Magic, and for her to smile like that...she obviously had something in mind.

"Obviously not, my good Delores. So...I presume that you wouldn't be here if you didn't already have a solution in mind."

"Oh, Cornelius, you know me too well," Umbridge grinned and wiggled in a way that sent a wave of nausea through Fudge's entrails. Well, he was used to the woman by now, and it was easy enough to force the nausea down. "I was thinking...what if the Ministry itself was to step in and provide an instructor...and, of course, the firm, guiding hand that all of our little lambs need to grow up to be proper citizens."

Fudge just nodded thoughtfully while inside, a part of him cringed at the idea of Delores Umbridge caring for the 'little lambs' of England. "Well, that's an idea that should definitely be considered. I'm sure that Amelia Bones has any number of Aurors who would make excellent choices..." he began, only to be interrupted by the pink-clad woman in front of him.

"I'm certain that Madam Bones is quite competent in her own Department," Delores said, her tone implying just the opposite. "However, I don't feel that she possesses the correct...philosophical outlook that we want the students at Hogwarts to be indoctrinated, er, exposed to, unfortunately." Umbridge covered up her slip by leaning forward intently. "We certainly wouldn't want the students to pick up the bad habits of, say, Harry Potter, now would we? Always telling lies and making false accusations against you, Minister...shameful, absolutely shameful!"

"Bloody right it is," Fudge fumed. His popularity had taken a nosedive as of late, and he knew (and had been told by enough political cronies) that his disagreement with the Boy-Who-Lived--and to a lesser extent, Albus Dumbledore--was behind it. Obviously, Delores had taken it upon herself to develop a plan to put that little sodding Harry Potter in his place.

"So, Delores...what would you suggest?" Fudge asked, leaning back in his seat. Whatever it was, it promised to be good.

"Well, Minister, I was just thinking..." Delores Umbridge batted her eyelids at the man she had secretly loved for years and began detailing the plan that she just knew would so enrapture Cornelius Fudge that he would no longer be able--damned wife or no--to resist her ample charms.

***

_Dear Headmaster:_

_...blah blah blah interests of the School blah blah blah demands on your time blah blah blah man of your advancing years blah blah blah not to minimize your contributions to our society blah blah blah consider resigning from your post as Chief Warlock blah blah blah...._

With a flick of his wrist, Albus Dumbledore burned yet another letter from a 'concerned citizen'--this one not even from a Hogwarts alumni, the little rat bastard had been home-tutored and scored seven OWLs and six NEWTs, if he recalled correctly--calling for him to resign as Chief Warlock.

Well, that was the fourth just this morning, and he still had several more letters to go through. Oh, not all of them were like this...he could count on at least one or two every morning expressing complete confidence in his abilities, thank Merlin. Those he filed in the 'stupid but possibly useful' file he kept in with all of his other correspondence. Still, the calls for his resignation were becoming more and more strident, and thus more and more irritating. Could these idiots not realize just how vital he was, not only to Great Britain but to the wizarding world at large? Well, obviously not, the events of recent days giving more than adequate proof of that. He had already met with that slick little Alvaro Alverez to transfer the Supreme Mugwump's seal and other effects--and hadn't that just been fifteen minutes of fun all around!--but thankfully he'd been able to beg out of an extended discussion about the post over tea by the simple expedient of a carefully prearranged 'emergency' with the Castle's plumbing. Well, it wasn't as if Alverez didn't know what he was getting himself into, not after slavering after the job for twenty or more years. No, he'd been civil, polite and even a bit jovial at 'passing the burden' to the little hook-nosed son of a krup. Let Alverez make of that what he would, Dumbledore would have the last laugh before too long. Then, off to Antarctica with Alverez and all of his hangers-on! He hoped the lot of them froze their nuggets off in the Merlin-forsaken place! Pity that it was such _necessary_ work....

Ah, well, Albus thought, giving himself a mental shake. Time enough for that at some later date. For now...he picked up another letter, broke the seal and began to read:

_My Dearest Dumbledore,_

_It is with great reluctance that I must decline your most kind and generous offer to assume the position of DADA instructor at your fine school...._

"Merlin's bloody, bleeding arse!" Dumbledore cursed out loud, startling Fawkes from a nap on his perch. Yet another refusal letter for the DADA post, and this one had been his last quasi-reasonable candidate. Apparently, the tales of the DADA curse and its effect on the Professors since Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts had spread far and wide. This last letter was from Australia, from a wizard who had left Britain under a small cloud of scandal some years before. Dumbledore had been certain that, with the prestige of a Hogwarts Professorship behind him, the man would come back to his native land from the primitive life he must be living in the Outback. But, for some reason, living in exile in a hostile countryside was a better choice than the DADA post at Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore sighed, then reached for parchment and pen. He truly hated what he was about to do, but it seemed that he had no choice in the matter.

Frowning, the Headmaster of Hogwarts began to write letters to the Headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang...perhaps they might know someone to whom he could offer the position. Failing that....

Failing that, Dumbledore supposed that he would have no option other than to appeal to potential candidates in the Americas. Of course, that would only be after all other avenues had been exhausted. After all, how could any candidate from either North or South America hope to compare to one from Britain or Europe?

***

Tom Marvelo Riddle, the self-styled Lord Voldemort, finished his tea and picked up his morning _Prophet_. As usual, if there was no news that he had caused, there was little in the rag to interest him. Today was no exception. Oh, the political section did have some interesting speculation about the goings on behind the scenes of the Wizengamot--Tom knew some of this to be true, as it was his followers that were agitating most of the really interesting things--but there were always other players involved, as well. Reading between the lines, the Dark wizard could see that a groundswell of opinion against the venerable Hogwarts Headmaster was building. Now, how best to use this to his advantage? Perhaps have one of his more prominent Death Eaters...Nott, perhaps, but not Malfoy, Lucius would be too obvious a choice...begin pushing for a vote of no confidence? Hmm, that of course would lead to the selection of a new Chief Warlock...and who would best serve his interests in that position? Unfortunately, none of his marked followers would be able to execute the Ministerial oath without dying in a spectacularly nasty fashion. Having already sworn absolute fealty to him, swearing the same to the Magical world, to protect and defend same, etc. etc., would be...messy, at the very least.

Obviously, Cornelius Fudge wanted to hold the position himself, but centuries of tradition made that particular outcome unlikely. No, the practice was to have separate bottoms warming the chairs of the Minister and Chief Warlock, something about not concentrating too much power in one person.

After several moments thought, Tom decided that his best course of action for the moment would be to do nothing. Let the other factions do their little dance, tear each other to shreds in the process, and then ultimately elect a weak, compromise candidate to the Chief Warlock's chair. He could see no other possible outcome, really, and a weak Chief Warlock would ultimately serve him almost as well as if he were already sworn to the Dark Lord's service.

Suddenly, he noticed a rather largish fly buzzing around the remains of his breakfast. With a careful flick and a muttered 'Crucio', the fly dropped like a stone to writhe helplessly in a puddle of syrup left over from his morning waffle. When the fly was thoroughly coated, he released the spell and extended his magical senses just enough to savor the anguish and terror of the tiny life as the fly slowly suffocated in the sticky mess.

Not anywhere near as tasty or enjoyable as supping on the emotions of a human, of course, but a delightful little morsel, nonetheless.

***

Meanwhile, in Paris, an elderly wand maker put down his tools and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Finished!" he proclaimed, then promptly went for another cup of coffee. It was going to be a very good day, indeed!

On his workbench, his latest creation lay awaiting its destiny.

**A/N:** well, I couldn't very well have you thinking I'd forgotten about the Villians of the piece, now could I? Your reviews keep me cool and comfortable on these long, hot Alabama nights...but the Summer is coming, and I'll need more of them, lest I melt into a puddle of goo, which would be MOST unattractive! And, some good news! I've got a bit of extra time this weekend, and am now three chapters ahead on the story! *does a happy dance* So, here's a question for everyone to consider: if YOU had a bunch of horcruxes to collect, would you (a) gather them all first, then have one big 'smash 'em up' party or (b) crunch each one as you got it in you hot little hands? Remember, a vicious Dark Lord may or may not be able to tell what you're doing when you start killing parts of his soul. Be prepared to justify your answer in an essay of no less than 5,000 words. (just kidding about that last part)

Now, feeling a bit more empathy for the pickle the boys are in? Bit of a sticky wicket, eh what?

**Next Chapter:** sparkies for Kreacher, monkey-boy Harry, and the Marauders Committee of the Whole...plus, somebody's getting a Firebolt, and somebody else is in BIG trouble over it!


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: **Sparkies for Kreacher, rumors from the Ministry, Mr. Moony and Mr. Padfoot discuss a most important issue; shopping, shopping, shopping....

Disclaimer: Electricity is really just organized lightning--_George Carlin_

**Chapter 46**

"So, you think you've got a secret hidey hole that's safer than Gringotts, eh, lad?" Moody asked, incredulous. "Now, that'll be something to see!"

Cedric Diggory just grinned back at the one-eyed auror. "Pity you won't be seeing it, then, idin't it?" he quipped.

Moody glared at the boy for a second, then grinned back in his own, scary way. "Damn me if I haven't taught you too well, boy. Never give out our secrets when you don't have to, only way to keep 'em secret."

"You're too right, Mad-Eye," Harry Potter chimed in. "We're sorry, but really, until we have a plan for destroying the things, it's best if as few people as possible know where we've stashed 'em."

"No, Harry, we understand," Remus Lupin said quietly. "We may not like it...or the fact that you have to keep secrets from us...but we understand. Believe me, I know what it's like to have to keep something a secret from those around you."

Sirius Black reached out to smack his old friend gently on the elbow. "Ah, Remus, you just didn't want us to know the reason you get all moody and womanly around 'that time of the month'," he grinned. Then, he yelped as Remus cast a quick hex at him. Instantly, his hair stood on end and tiny sparks began running across his skin.

"Kreacher, quick...bring the fork!" Remus called out.

"What is the nasty wolf-creature wanting with poor Kreacher...oh, my! Sparkies!" the wretched little creature cried, instantly going from morose and whiney to ecstatic after popping in. "Kreacher will be right back, you is to not be moving or doing anything!" First one pop, then a second sounded as Kreacher disappeared then reappeared, his bent old fork held towards his master.

As a bright spark leaped from Sirius's elbow into the fork, Kreacher and Sirius both yelped. However, while Sirius looked irritated, Kreacher's face lit with a dazzling smile.

"Ooooh, the sparkies, the sparkies! Kreacher likes the sparkies! Do it again, Master!" he cried out, jabbing the fork towards Sirius hopefully.

While everyone else dissolved in gales of laughter, the Lord and Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black just sat there glaring at the bunch of speccy gits that he allowed (for some reason that completely escaped him at the moment) to live under his roof. Well, just sat there except for the rather frequent small jumps he gave when the static discharge from Remus' hex arced from him into the demented old house elf with his damned fork.

After several minutes of this (and the second, accidental passage of flatus by an overexcited house elf), the Lord Black had had enough, and said so loudly and plainly.

"...and now, if you've all been amused enough, would one of you care to remove this blasted hex?" he asked, trying to stare balefully at the sodding comedians in his kitchen.

Remus smiled and waved his wand, dispelling the hex. Unfortunately, (well, fortunately for Kreacher's sake) there was a residual charge that could only dissipate normally, so Kreacher was still standing there despite his 'sparkies' coming less and less frequently.

Suddenly, inspiration struck the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Kreacher," Harry asked. "You really like the sparkies, don't you?"

The little old elf's head snapped around hopefully. "Oh, yes, dir...er, young Master, Kreacher really does."

Harry smiled broadly at the horrid little thing. "Well, I think...I'm not sure, mind you, but I think...that I might be able to find a device that would give you sparkies all the time."

Kreacher's eyes grew wide as saucers as he thought about this. "Sparkies...all of the time...and not just when Master has been hexed by one of the blo...other guests here?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "I think that we can come up with something, but it will probably take some time. All I can promise is that I'll start looking into it today, and try to have something before I go back to school next week. Other than that," he shrugged. "Well, I'm certain something could be hooked up, but it would need a steady source of electricity that wouldn't be affected by your magic, so..." he trailed off, thinking furiously. Perhaps a battery? Or, since Number 12, Grimmauld Place was in a muggle neighborhood, there must be power lines around somewhere nearby...there were spells in his computer to 'harden' muggle devices against magical effects. How hard could it be to have Number 12 wired for electricity? After all, it wasn't like he and Sirius couldn't afford it, and there were times when he missed having light available at the flick of a switch, without having to use _Lumos_ or light a candle.

His thoughts were interrupted by a babbling house elf hugging his leg and crying with happiness. "Oh, Kreacher would be so happy with sparkies! Kreacher was not believing Dobby elf about the young Master's greatness, but now Kreacher has seen for himself. Kreacher has never ever heard of a wizard even promising to try to make a house elf happy! Kreacher will never forget this, never!" And with that, the little creature disappeared with a pop.

"Well, that was interesting," Harry muttered, then say his godfather staring at him, gobsmacked. "What? What'd I do now?" Harry wanted to know.

"Harry, I've know Kreacher all of my life, and I've never seen the little beast so happy in all of that time. How do you do it?" Sirius asked.

"I just try to treat them like I'd treat anyone else," Harry shrugged. "Most of them have been treated like door mats for so long that they go insane when someone treats them decently. And, more often than not, they fall all over themselves trying to make it up to you." He grinned. "You have no idea how much food a few kind words have gotten me from the Hogwarts kitchens."

"Oh, I rather suspect I can imagine it," Remus smiled. "That was one of Lily's best tricks, Harry. She had the entire Hogwarts elf staff eating out of her hand from her first year onward." When Harry blushed, the werewolf merely broadened his smile. "You're so very much like her, Harry, in so many ways...which, considering what a horrid git your father was at your age, is all to the good!" he laughed.

"Oi! I'll have you know that James was a paragon of young manly virtues...as was I," Sirius objected loudly.

"I rest my case," Remus smirked, then dodged the hex Sirius sent his way.

"Enough, all of you!" Moody called out. "Bunch of raving loonies, the lot of you, if you ask me," he grumped.

"So, what does that make you, Mad-Eye?" Cedric asked innocently.

"Keeper of the damned looney bin, that's what it makes me! Although, if this keeps up, I might have to move in, me self."

"Odd, that. I thought you already had," Harry shot back, then used a backhand deflect to send Moody's hex at the ceiling, where it spattered and left a black mark.

"If you are all quite through, could I at least finish my mail in peace?" Sirius asked plaintively.

"If you must," Remus sighed theatrically, then picked up the _Prophet_.

"Well, if you insist," Harry said, sorting through the pile for anything with his name on it.

"So much for the morning's entertainment," Moody said, then settled down to 'augment' his tea from his ever-present pocket flask.

***

"Dad says that something's up at the Ministry about the DADA position at Hogwarts, but no one seems to know what it is," Cedric announced a few minutes later.

"Oh? Dumbles still hasn't found anyone dumb enough to take the cursed job yet? Why not just give it to Snape and be done?" Harry asked.

"Now, Harry Potter, you know that Professor Snape is one of the foremost brewers in the entire world," Sirius intoned solemnly. "And besides, this is the year that you get to twist his knickers because you'll be better even than little Drakkie Malfoy."

"Remus, any word in the _Prophet_ about the DADA job?" Moody asked.

Looking up, Remus shook his head. "No, not yet, but I've still got several pages yet to go before I finish it. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Ced, anything from Amos in your letter, other than what you just told us?"

Cedric quickly scanned his letter. "No, sorry, Mad-Eye. He says that he'll owl me as soon as he hears anything else, but for now, no one's talking."

"Don't you think that Fudge's maneuvering to get Albus bumped as Chief Warlock has something to do with it?" Harry asked. They knew that something was stirring on that front, but the _Prophet_ as usual wasn't very helpful. Amos Diggory had been able to give the boys a general outline when they had visited with Cedric's parents, but nothing but rumors and more rumors had come up since then. Not being 'in the loop' of any particular Wizengamot faction, that was to be expected, but still....

"That reminds me of another thing," Sirius said. "Soon--probably at the next regular session of the Wizengamot--I want to reclaim the Black Family seat. And Harry, you'll need to take the Potter seat, as well."

"Oh, joy. Something _else_ I get to do in all of my copious free time," Harry groaned, and let his head drop to the table with a loud _thunk_.

Cedric just laughed and leaned over, putting his arm around his boyfriend. "Oh, my poor baby, his life is just soooo hard," he crooned, playing with Harry's hair and tickling him with the other hand.

"Gerroff, you speccy git!" Harry lunged back from the tickling fingers. Making a face at his boyfriend, he moved out of tickling range, closer to his godfather. "Now, Sirius will protect me, nyah!" he said, going back to his mail.

"Oh, no, don't pull me into this," Sirius said, sliding back just a bit. "But I am serious about both of us taking our seats. Not only do we have the responsibility to our families, but actually being active in the Wizengamot will put us on the 'inside', so to speak."

"I know, Sirius, believe me, I know," Harry said, then leaned into his godfather for the comfort of tactile contact. "It's just...I wonder when it will all end, that's all."

"End? Boy, it'll end when they bury you, that's when it'll end. Personally, I expect you to be 'Lord Potter' for at least the next two hundred years, so buck up!" Alastor Moody's tone left no room for argument, or silly mention about that trifling thing with a Dark Lord, or anything else equally ephemeral and unimportant.

Somewhat taken aback by the absolute confidence in Moody's voice, Harry just sat up and said. "Well, thanks, Mad-Eye...I think."

His only answer from the old auror was a toothy grin.

***

Later, as the group broke up to get ready for a trip to Diagon Alley, Remus held Sirius back from the others.

"Mr. Padfoot, Mr. Moony would like to bring a certain subject to the floor for discussion."

Sirius responded to his old friend in kind, immediately sensing that 'something' was up.

"Mr. Padfoot understands that Mr. Moony has a matter of great important to bring before the Committee of the Whole, and eagerly awaits his proclamation."

"Mr. Moony would first remind Mr. Padfoot of Mr. Moony's new position _vis a vis_ his godson's staff."

"Mr. Padfoot is of course aware of Mr. Moony's new position, and once again offers his most sincere congratulations on Mr. Moony's advancement.

"Mr. Moony would also like to remind Mr. Padfoot that, as he is no doubt aware, said godson will in one week's time be returning to the wilds of Scotland, many miles from London and its environs."

"Mr. Padfoot is indeed painfully aware of this terrible state of affairs, but has not, as of yet, been able to devise a workable solution to this quandary."

"Mr. Moony believes that he may have stumbled upon a practical--indeed a rather elegant, if somewhat unorthodox--solution to this terrible situation."

"Mr. Padfoot eagerly awaits Mr. Moony's pleasure for his upcoming enlightenment."

"Mr. Moony would like to suggest, for serious consideration, the purchase of a domicilary site--to whit, a house--in close proximity to Hogwarts."

"Bloody hell, Moony! You mean...?"

"Buy a house in Hogsmeade."

"But...."

"You can certainly afford it, and now I can, too. Still, I see no need to buy two houses when it would be much safer for us to share the building, just like we do here."

"And Moody?"

Remus Lupin just grinned. "Something tells me that won't be an issue...but I'm not opposed to having him continue to share a roof with me, either. You?"

"Mr. Padfoot believes that Mr. Moony has put forth an excellent suggestion, and moves that the minutes reflect that the motion was carried unanimously."

"Without objection, so ordered."

"I'll send an owl to Eddie Spindle immediately."

"Remind him that we need a basement for me, and an extra-large kitchen for Harry's cooking."

"Indeed."

***

"Let's see...Gringotts--better make that our last stop, because of the 'special package' we want to pick up--Madam Malkins, Quality Quiddich Supplies, Flourish & Blotts...anything else we need in the alley?" Harry was going over a list in his hand.

"Why the Quiddich supply store?" Cedric wanted to know.

"Broom polish," Harry said quickly. "And, I thought we might swing by Savile Row, if Sirius wants too. His muggle suits, and Remus' and Mad-Eye's too, ought to be ready for their second fitting."

"Will we have enough time?"

"Well, that depends on my godfather," Harry smiled at his boyfriend. "You know what a pain he can be about his clothes."

Cedric mock-winced. "Yeah, you're right. He's a bit of a ponce himself when it comes to clothes, isn't he?"

Harry snorted. "Bit? Only like water is a 'bit' wet."

Cedric laughed, then swept Harry up in a quick hug.

"Alright, one quick kiss and then I'll be ready. You?"

Harry shifted just enough to make their fit perfect, then looked straight into Cedric's eyes. He enjoyed being virtually as tall as his boyfriend (although to be completely honest, Cedric still had almost an inch on him), and used his height to good advantage by leaning forward for something more than a 'quick kiss'.

A bit later, Cedric leaned back and took a gasping breath. "Okay, enough. We've got things to do."

Harry released his hold and stepped back. "Well, if you insist. Just remember where we left off...I'll be wanting to pick up there when we come back, understand?"

"Cheeky monkey," Cedric grinned, then slapped Harry firmly on his behind. "Move it, monkey!"

"Chee, chee, chee," Harry called out, running out of the room.

***

Mad-Eye Moody looked up the stairs to see the Boy-Who-Lived charging down the stairs, waving his arms wildly and making monkey sounds. It was a measure of his aplomb and vast experience that he did nothing more than raise one eyebrow, then said nothing.

"Oi, Moody, we're ready!" Cedric called, chasing monkey-Harry around the landing.

"Where's Mangy and Moonbat? Chee, chee, chee!" Harry yelled.

"They're still getting ready," Moony said, deadpan, the corners of his mouth twitching ever so slightly.

Harry put a hand--and incidentally, one of his bracelets--across his throat and cast a quick _Sonorus_.

"Oi, Mangy, Moonbat! Where are you? We're reeeaaddyy!" boomed throughout the house. Dispelling the amplification spell, he continued to dance around making "chee chee" sounds.

"What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?" Remus asked, coming down the stairs.

"Cedric's transfigured me into a monkey, only he botched it! Chee, chee!" Harry cried, jumping for the chandelier and missing.

"I swear, I had nothing to do with this," Cedric said. "All I said was 'cheeky monkey', and off he went," he grinned at Harry, who had conjured a banana and was now peeling it in a great show of monkey concentration.

"Hmm, well that explains it," Remus grinned as monkey-Harry threw the peel at a descending Sirius Black. "You mispronounced the spell...it's actually '_cheekia monkus_'. We'll work on that later. Now, are we ready?" he asked, moving towards the library. "I thought we'd floo to the Cauldron and go from there, if there are no objections."

"No, that sounds fine, although I do want to run by Savile Row first," Sirius said. "We should have suits ready for a second fitting, and I'd like to have them finished by September first, if at all possible." Ignoring the rolled eyes and quiet groans, the Lord Black stepped into the floo with a shouted "Leaky Cauldron!"

***

Some two hours later, after what Sirius assured them was actually a terribly rapid session in Savile Row, the group finally made it to Diagon Alley. Fortunately, the boys had convinced the adults who were being fitted to let them run another errand while they were in muggle London, and the boys had done a bit of exploratory shopping on their own. Of course, by that time they all returned to the Cauldron a snack was in order, which was a good excuse to try out Tom's special of the day. One round of shephard's pie with butterbeer later, and they were on their way once more. Pulling out his list, Harry began barking orders like a drill sergeant.

"Okay, first order of business is the bookstore. I still haven't gotten all of my books for next year, and neither has Cedric. So, if the Dementors will hold off for just a few minutes, we should be able to get that taken care of. Then, I want to stop by the Quiddich supply shop, then Madam Malkins, then Gringotts and home. Anything or any place else?" he asked, looking up from his list.

No one had anything else to add, so the group tromped (stumped, in Moody's case) up the street to Flourish & Blotts. The damage from the Dementor attack had been repaired, and from the outside it was impossible to tell that the shop had been so heavily damaged just days earlier. Inside, however, was a different story.

Where before there had been racks and tables and stacks of books almost everywhere, now there were several open areas in the front, center and rear of the store. Gone were the haphazard piles of books on tables and the floor, and in their place were neatly organized racks, each of which only held a few copies of each book. Also, the place now gleamed and sparkled, rather than being the dusty and slightly dingy place it had been before. In short, it now looked more like a trendy muggle booksmith rather than a typical wizarding shop.

Harry and Cedric each took a basket from a stack by the entrance and moved off into the shop itself. Meanwhile, Sirius moved over to peruse the magazines, while Remus settled into one of the comfortable couches in the center of the shop, testing out the furniture. Moody merely looked around once with his magical eye, then stationed himself close to Remus, near the entrance but partially blocking the window.

It only took the boys a few minutes to find their books. Someone had thoughtfully arranged all of the Hogwarts books into a single section, divided by years. And, to make things even easier, the section was clearly labeled with a sign in the shape of the castle itself. Harry was a bit surprised at first, when he pulled a book off of the shelf and it was promptly replaced by another appearing out of thin air.

"Some kind of apparation-summoning spell, I think," Cedric said softly, noticing Harry's start. "Probably linked to a specific rack or stack in their storage rooms. Fascinating," he muttered, pulling his wand and discretely analyzing the book rack.

"Charms geek," Harry teased, but watched closely. He had to agree with Cedric, it was a nifty piece of spellwork, and he could see how a variation of the charm could be dead useful in a number of situations.

Shortly, Cedric pronounced himself satisfied, and the boys took their baskets to the shiny new register at the front of the shop.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. I trust...oh my stars, Harry Potter!" the counter girl squeaked.

"Yeah, guilty as charged," Harry grimaced.

"And you...you're Cedric Diggory!" she turned to Cedric and gasped.

Cedric, certainly not used to attention of that sort, blushed and managed a nod.

"Oh, my...can I get your autographs? Both of you?" the young witch asked, then pulled a copy of _Teen Witch Weekly_ off the rack beside the register.

Cedric's blush deepened and Harry just sighed as they looked down at the cover and saw themselves holding hands, smiling and waving up from the magazine. It was one of the pictures Eddie Spindle had insisted they allow from their press conference--was it only a few days before?

Harry recovered first, and smiled at the young woman. "Of course, we'll be glad to autograph one for you, er, Susan," he said, glancing at her name tag. "But if you will, keep your voice down, we don't want to cause a scene and we're really not here for a signing."

Susan immediately lowered her voice and looked around guiltily. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize..." she stammered.

"No harm done...but, can we get you to ring these up so we can be on our way as quickly as possible?" Cedric asked, pulling out his fountain pen.

"Of course, but...oh, what's that?" the girl asked as Cedric scrawled his signature on the bottom of the magazine.

"It's a type of magical quill," Cedric said smoothly, handing the magazine to Harry and pushing his basket towards her in a subtle hint. "We got them while traveling abroad," he finished, then smiled warmly as Susan began ringing up his purchases.

"Oh, how wonderful. I bet they're expensive," she said wistfully.

"Not really," Harry said, signing the magazine with a flourish. "In fact, I suspect that before too long, you'll be able to buy them here in the Alley."

"Oh, that'd be just sparkly," she said. Then, briskly, "that comes to 23 galleons, 11 sickles and 4 knuts."

"Easy enough," Cedric laughed, pulling out his coin purse. He had already looked around, but not seen a Gringotts charge card acceptance sign. Well, no worries, he thought, he had more than enough in his wizard space purse. Handing over 23 galleons and 12 sickles, he gestured for Susan to put the change in the knut jar there by the register--'need a knut, take a nut; have a knut, leave a knut'--and then he and Harry were outside on the street once more.

"Oh, sweet Circe," Cedric breathed. "Is it like that all the time, love?" he asked.

"Actually, no," Harry confided as they walked along, hand in hand.

"Really?"

"Well, usually it's a lot worse...."

***

Remus and Mad-Eye were right behind them as the left Flourish & Blotts, but Sirius was in the store for several more minutes before coming out. Thundering up behind him, he grinned as he clasped a big tightly in his hand.

"I couldn't decide whether to get this month's _Wanton Witches_ or _Playwizard_...so I got both!" he explained, grinning. When he was answered with rolled eyes, his only reply was "What? What? Didn't I just spend over a decade in prison, followed by nearly two years on the run or in hiding? Hello, not dead yet!"

Fortunately, by that time they had arrived at Quality Quiddich Supplies, and Harry had a gleam in his eye like a man on a mission.

Upon entering the shop, everyone else broke in different directions, eyeing the different merchandise. Harry, on the other hand, went directly to the counter against the far wall, where a salesman waited patiently.

"Good afternoon, sir," he said politely. "How can I help you today?" he asked.

"I'd like two complete deluxe broom servicing kits, please...and a Firebolt." Harry deadpanned.

"Very good sir, too complete deluxe broom servicing kits..." the salesman turned and pulled two largish boxes from a shelf just behind him, then started. "I'm sorry, what else did you say that you wanted?"

"A Firebolt," Harry repeated calmly, his face impassive.

"Oh, good one, kid, good one. Yeah, I'd like one, too, but that'll never happen. Had me going good, there," the salesman's smile was a bit thin as he rang up the servicing kits. "That's 7 galleons, 10 knuts for both. Will that be cash or Gringotts card?"

"Gringotts card...and I wasn't joking. Could you add a Firebolt to my order, and wrap it up for me? I've got another couple of stops to make before I go home."

"Now just a minute, kid. It's a good joke, but do you know how much one of those Firebolts costs?" The salesman was starting to get a bit miffed, as was Harry.

"Actually, sir," Harry was working hard to control his temper, "I know to the knut how much a Firebolt costs...and I assure you, I can afford it." With one hand, he lifted his bangs to show his scar. "Now, one more time...could you please add a Firebolt--which, by the way, is not for me because I already own one, but for my boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, the Triwizard Champion--to my order, and wrap it up for me? Or, do I need to speak with the manager?" Harry hadn't raised his voice, but his anger was starting to leak out in his tone.

"Oh, I...I'm so sorry, Mr. Potter, it's just...."

"Actually, it's LORD Potter," Harry said coldly.

"Ah, Lord Potter, I'll...I'll just step in back to get your Firebolt, if that's all right with your lordship?" The salesman was visibly shaken, and looked like he was going to bolt out the back and keep on going.

"That will be acceptable," Harry said. What a jerk, he thought, as the salesman darted away.

"Having a bit of fun with the salesman, LORD Potter?" Sirius spoke softly from just behind Harry. "No, no one else noticed just now. In fact, I think your boyfriend is drooling over the display model of the very broom you just bought for him."

"Good. Now, oh Bestest Godfather Ever, do you think that you can run interference for me? I'd like to get it wrapped and shrunk down before he notices, so that he won't make a scene about my buying it for him."

"Right-o, oh Sneakiest Godson Ever," Sirius said, then turned to 'casually' stroll over to where Remus was admiring a new set of flying boots. Catching the werewolf's eye, Sirius nodded towards Harry, then to Cedric, then gave a quick wink to his fellow Marauder.

Remus' eyes went wide, then narrowed and he grinned slightly as he caught the gist of the plan. While Sirius took up a blocking position midway between the young Hufflepuff and his godson, Remus moved directly beside Cedric.

"Fabulous broom, the Firebolt," Lupin said, grinning at the pure, unadulterated lust in Cedric's eyes.

"Yeah," was the only answer Cedric gave, his eyes never leaving the world's best (and most expensive) broom.

Remus just grinned and nodded at Sirius. For the moment, it looked like nothing short of a muggle atom bomb would take Cedric's attention away from his Firebolt worship. Or so it appeared....

"He's buying a Firebolt, isn't he?" Cedric asked Remus in a low whisper.

Remus Lupin just stood there, stunned. Cedric's adoration of the Firebolt hadn't changed, he hadn't looked up or around, but....

"He is, isn't he? That sneaky little...oh, he is in so much trouble when I get him home!" Cedric hissed, so softly that even were-enhanced hearing could barely make it out.

"Cedric...I...I don't know..." Remus started, but couldn't finish before he was cut off.

"Don't deny it, Remus. And no, I don't think you were in on it until just now. I told that little git not to spend all of that money on me, but does he listen? Nooooo..." a now-furious Cedric Diggory trailed off.

"Cedric, I don't know what to say," Remus said, honestly.

"It's okay, Remus...I'm not going to make a scene. But, I swear to Merlin, when I get him home I'm going to give that little git a piece of my mind that he won't soon forget!" Then, smiling, Cedric looked up to see Harry, trailed by Sirius, coming towards him. "Well, love, did you get everything you needed?" he smiled.

"Yep, no problems," Harry beamed back, taking Cedric's hand and pulling him towards the entrance. "Now, Madam Malkin's, then Gringotts, then home."

"Then home," Cedric echoed, glancing at Remus.

Sirius caught the look, and threw a quick look of his own at Remus, who just shrugged helplessly.

"Busted," was all the werewolf said, and shrugged again.

After all, what else could he do?

**A/N: ** Wow! This fic has now exceeded 50,000 hits, and is closing in on 200,000 words--neither of which I ever expected to happen! Many, many thanks to all of you who have read and reviewed! Hopefully, another few chapters will bring us to September 1st and the train back to Hogwarts--and the end of this part of the boy's story.

FYI, responses are about evenly divided as to how to deal with the Horcruxes, either piecemeal or all together. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I found myself put in that situation. I guess we'll just have to wait and see how the boys (and friends) handle it.

**Next Chapter:** Madam Malkin's, and a trip to Gringotts


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: ** a trip to Madam Malkin's gives Harry something to think about, and the gang goes to Gringotts!

Disclaimer: In Pravda there is no Isvestia, and in Isvestia there is no Pravda" (in news there is no truth, and in the truth there is no news")--_Soviet-era Russian saying_

**Chapter 47**

Madam Malkin's eyes lit up when the group entered her store.

"Lord Black! Lord Potter! And all the rest, as well! My, my...to what do I owe the honor of this august visitation?"

Sirius held up the card he had received that morning and grinned. "Well, perhaps this little note saying that my new robes were ready for final fitting...or is it all a dastardly plot by He-Who-Is-Going-To-Be-Smacked-Down-By-My-Godson?"

"Sirius! You shouldn't talk like that, even in jest!" Madam Malkin shushed the irrepressible Marauder, looking around anxiously. "You know what they say about the curse he's put on his name."

"What, that anyone who speaks his name is immediately marked for death? Hmm, let's see...Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort...nope, not dead yet...care to join me here, Harry?" he grinned back at his godson.

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Old Moldy Shorts and his Dung Munchers, Tommy Boy...well, Sirius, I'm still here, too. Hmm, reckon Tom's having an off day?" Harry stepped up beside his godfather and grinned cheekily. Then, seeing the absolutely horrified looks on the faces of Madam Malkin and her assistants, Harry relented. "Don't worry, Madam Malkin. I'm not saying that it's impossible to magically tag someone who says your name, but I'm not going to live my life in fear of a few syllables."

"That's all fine and dandy for _you_, Harry Potter," Madam Malkin snapped. "You're the Boy-Who-Lived! Of course you shouldn't fear the Dark Lord; but we're not you, now are we? We're just ordinary folk trying to get by, and I don't need the kind of trouble that you and your idiot of a godfather seem to be courting. Nor do I need my shop wrecked by Dementors coming after you in his stead, like happened just down this very street! So, while you're in my establishment, I'll thank you to keep a civil--and a sensible--tongue in your heads! Both of you!"

Sirius and Harry both were totally abashed and ashamed by Madam Malkin's outburst and just stood there, looking like a couple of little kids who've just been told off for kicking puppies or tormenting kittens. In fact, they looked so horribly grief-stricken that Madam Malkin took pity on them and relented a bit.

"Well, there's no harm done...this time, I suppose. But still, there's no sense in borrowing extra trouble in troubled times," she said, her hard expression softening.

"We're sorry, Madam Malkin," Harry apologized in a small voice. "It's just...being afraid to even say his name is one way that he has power over all of us, and we need to break that power. If we don't, then we'll never be free of him." And with that, the Boy-Who-Lived looked at the seamstress with his most sincere impresson...and kicked his godfather.

"S.._OW!_..sorry, Madam Malkin," Sirius apologized. "We won't do it again."

"Apology accepted, from both of you. Just remember, we're not all grand Lords of the Realm, or powerful wizards...and we common folk always seem to come out badly whenever the high and mighty fight among themselves." If her smile was a bit rueful, well, what of it?

"I...I guess I hadn't ever realized that, not the way you put it," Harry said thoughtfully. Thinking back, he could remember Dumbledore talking to him about Voldemort and the need to not be afraid of saying his name, but the Headmaster hadn't really ever addressed what might happen to the average witch or wizard if they went around flaunting the Dark Lord. Of course, Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, etc. etc. ad nauseum, didn't fear the Dark Lord...but then again, he was probably one of the only wizards on the planet who didn't have good reason to fear Tom. Certainly the vast majority of magical peoples wouldn't last a minute against Tom--or most of his underlings, with their profligate use of the Unforgivables--in a standup fight. And, since Tom's minions typically didn't fight fair...well, Harry was beginning to see just how bad the situation might look to someone like Madam Malkin, whose livelihood was tied up in her shop. That got him to thinking about Flourish & Blotts, and who had helped repair the bookstore, and who had borne the cost....

"Thank you, Madam Malkin," Harry said softly. "You've given me a great deal to think about. Everyone always talks about me and the Dark Lord, but no one seems to ever talk about just how the war affects everyone else."

"Well, good, then," Madam Malkin seemed embarrassed and a bit flustered at Harry's serious tone. "Now," she said brightly, obviously trying to lighten the mood. "There are robes for almost everyone here, including Auror Moody! What say we start with him first?" And with that, she moved on the one-legged man like an iceberg after the Titanic.

"What? You don't mean...! Potter! This is your doing, isn't it?" Moody sputtered as he found himself being lifted onto the fitting dais. "Unhand me, woman! It's unseemly, I tell you! POTTER!" he roared, as robes seemed to fly at him from nowhere.

All the while, Harry Potter just stood there, snickering, while Moody's friends took turns laughing and offering largely unhelpful advice...for almost an hour!

***

Quite some time later, when everyone had been fitted out to perfection (and Moody had stopped making dire threats against all and sundry), the group finally made their way to Gringotts bank. On the white marble steps, Moody turned and caught their attention.

"You lot should be safe enough in here without me. I'm going to run an errand of my own, and I'll see you back at the Old Place later. Understand?" he gruffed.

"Moody, you're not still mad at me about the robes, are you?" Harry asked, using a full-force puppy-dog face on the scarred older man.

"Lad, how many times have I told you...don't get mad, get even?" Moody laughed evilly. "And you can just stop it with the sweet and innocent look...I know you too well," he went on, while Remus, Sirius and Cedric smothered their laughter. "That's twice today you've gotten me, both with muggle and wizarding clothes, and don't think I'm going to forget that anytime soon. Oh, no, your time _will_ come...but not today."

"Please, Moody..." Harry begged, his eyes tearing up. "I'm making bangers and mash for dinner, just like you like 'em..." he finished, hopefully.

Alastor Moody, hardened veteran of more fights with Dark wizards than he cared to remember, just laughed. "Nice try, Potter, but no joy!"

"Treacle tart with fudge sauce for afters?" Harry went on, his lower lip trembling.

"Fudge sauce, you say?" Moody wavered, then drew on some inner source of strength. "Nope, not even for fudge sauce will your punishment be set aside. Face it, Potter, you're dead meat."

"Oh, well, then I suppose that there's no need for Yorkshire pudding and cooked cabbage on the side, then," Harry sighed in defeat.

"Well, lad, it never pays to be too quick to surrender," Moody said hastily. "At any rate, I'll see you lot later. Constant Vigilance!" And with that, he apparated away with a loud pop.

"Harry, I think that you and Moody ought to fight more often," Sirius said.

"Oh, shut it, mutt," Harry fired back. "You like bangers and mash just as much as Moody does, don't think I don't know it."

"Well, there is that," Sirius agreed, and led the way into Gringotts, Harry trailing right behind him.

Remus caught Cedric's sleeve and held the young man back for a moment.

"Cedric, you're really not going to give Harry a load of grief over buying you a Firebolt, are you?" he asked worriedly.

"Actually, no, not much," Cedric sighed. "I thought about it...and Merlin knows, I was tempted to have a real roof-raiser of a row with the little berk. But then, what Madam Malkin said to the two gits in her shop got me to thinking...Harry's just trying to live as much as he can, because there's no guarantee that he'll come out on top against the Dark Lord. Even with all that we can do for him, it ultimately comes down to just Harry versus Tom. So, if he wants to spend a pile of galleons on a broom just so that I can fly with him a few times on even terms," he shrugged, "it's only money, and we've got more of it than we'll ever spend. If some of that gold can buy Harry even a few minutes of happiness, then I guess I'll have to go along with it."

"That's a remarkably mature point of view, Cedric. I'm proud of you," Remus said.

"Thanks, Remus, I appreciate that." Then Cedric grinned massively. "Plus, it's a truly _brilliant_ broom! Can you believe the little prat, getting me a sodding Firebolt?"

Remus Lupin just stared at his young friend for a moment, then broke out laughing. "Ah HA! The truth will out, it seems!"

And, clapping Cedric on the back, the two of them followed Sirius and Harry into Gringotts, laughing like fools.

***

"Good morning, Lord Black, Lord Potter. How may the Goblins of Gringotts serve you today?" The goblin seated high above the heads of the two humans looked down and smiled toothily as he recognized the wizards who stood before him.

"May your enemies soil themselves at the mention of your name, Honored Sir," Harry said, grinning widely. "We have business with our account managers."

The goblin receptionist smiled hugely. Indeed, what he had heard of the Potter scion was indeed correct. He had a firm grasp of Goblin etiquette, and deserved to be treated with respect.

"May your enemies blood never dry on your boots, Lord Potter. I have already summoned your account managers. My name is Flintclaw, will there be anything else?"

"Not at this time, Flintclaw."

The goblin nodded as the two wizards turned away, their business done. No useless prattle from them, no, not at all! It was such a pleasure, doing business with wizards who didn't waste his (or their) valuable time with empty words.

Being important customers (translation: having LOTS of gold in their vaults), Sirius and Harry had just been joined by Remus and Cedric when their account manager appeared.

"Lord Black, Lord Potter, I am Senior Manager Shinbite, manager of your accounts. May your gold always increase."

All four wizards smiled (lots of teeth, Harry had reminded them all while on the way over from Madam Malkin's) and nodded.

"And your gold, as well, Senior Manager," Sirius answered for the group.

"If you would come this way," the goblin gestured with one hand. "Ah...will all of you be coming with us today?" he asked, momentarily uncertain.

"Yes, actually, Senior Manager," Harry said. "I'd like to introduce Cedric Diggory, my betrothed, and Remus Lupin, who will be assuming the position of my Chief of Staff," Harry grinned once more. "As soon as you set the position up, that is."

The goblin nodded and relaxed fractionally. "Of course, Lord Potter. And you may all call me Shinbite. May your silver never tarnish." This last, with a small bow, was directed at Cedric and Remus...in keeping with goblin custom, the lesser metal was used in salutation to the less important of the persons in the group.

Remus and Cedric, both by now experts on goblin manners, grinned hugely but said nothing. Of course, they both made a special effort to remember the goblin's name, as Harry had told them it was one of his tricks to make the goblins happy with him.

In short order, the foursome was ensconced in a luxurious conference room with Shinbite, who ordered refreshments from another goblin aide before closing and locking the heavy door.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering just why I have been placed over both the Potter and Black accounts," Shinbite began, then went on without waiting for comments. "It was deemed appropriate, in light of your close relationship both in actuality and as godfather and heir apparent. Of course, should you desire, another representative could be appointed to manage one account or another." he said, then sat stone still. His tone left no doubt as to just what he thought about _that_ idea.

"The wisdom of the goblins in matters financial is beyond question," Sirius said smoothly. "I have no objection. Harry?"

"As if I would object to a Gringotts recommendation without a sodding good reason," Harry snorted. "Shinbite, if you can tolerate us, you'll be fine with me. If not, then we'll find ourselves another bank and burn this one to the ground as we go." Cedric noted that Harry's tone was frankly insulting, and every tooth in his head was showing.

Shinbite startled all of them (except Harry, who looked like he expected it) by throwing his head back and laughing. Well, it looked like he was laughing, but it sounded rather like someone was skinning a live goat with a chain saw.

"I see that I was correctly informed about you, Harry Potter," Shinbite said.

"Informed, or warned?" Harry grinned back.

"Yes," Shinbite shot back, and this time his smile was as toothy as Harry's. "Few indeed are the wizards who know how to carry on a polite conversation with a goblin. I must say, the Goblin Nation will be heartened to hear that the Boy-Who-Lived is a sensible wizard." Harry nodded fractionally, hiding his shock at what he had just heard, but Shinbite never slowed down. "Now, to business! How may Gringotts serve the Houses of Black and Potter today?"

"There is an item in one of the Black vaults, most likely placed there by my cousin Bellatrix," Sirius began. "A teacup, once belonging to Helga Hufflepuff. I need it brought to me at once."

Shinbite nodded, then made a note on a parchment in front of him. "It will be here presently, Lord Black. What else for you?"

"When we're done with Harry's business, we need to make a visit to the main Black vault, but nothing else." Sirius nodded to show that he was finished.

"And you, Lord Potter?" Shinbite asked, turning his attention to Harry.

"You should be receiving paperwork from my solicitor, Edward Spindle, about my creation of the Chief of Staff position for Remus Lupin. I wish to set up an expenses vault with an initial deposit of five thousand galleons, with Remus as primary key-holder. Secondary key-holders are to be myself, Cedric, Sirius and Alastor Moody. Remus will need a Gringotts card and money pack for the vault, as well."

"Very good, Lord Potter," Shinbite said, his quill scratching madly. "What else?"

"Set up a routine direct vault to vault transfer between the main Potter estate vault and Remus' personal vault. Again, this should be confirmed in the paperwork Eddie Spindle will be sending you within a day or so."

"Amount of transfer?" the goblin asked, looking up expectantly.

"Three times the monthly salary of a Hogwarts professor," Harry deadpanned.

"A most adequate amount, Lord Potter," Shinbite smirked at Harry, then at Remus. "I feel that I need to ask this...as you know, Gringotts values the secrecy of our vault holders information very highly. However, from time to time, certain facts have been known to...slip out...to certain...highly placed officials from other institutions."

"You don't say," Harry said. "Manager Shinbite, I find that to be shocking beyond belief."

"As do I, Lord Potter. However, should rumors of Mister Lupin's salary somehow be made available to...certain individuals...I would like you to know that I had no responsibility for that unfortunate accident." Shinbite and Harry were looking each other directly in the eyes, their faces wearing identical grins.

"I fully understand...in this one instance only," Harry said. "Of course, should...certain other individuals who might have been manipulating my finances in the past continue to have access to my accounts from this day forward," Harry shrugged. "Even marble will burn, if the fire is hot enough."

"Indeed it will, Lord Potter. However, I am confident that such extreme measures will not be required." Shinpike nodded carefully, and found himself wondering if the young man before him actually could make marble burn. Best not to find out firsthand, he decided.

"At any rate, will there be anything else?" Shinbite went on.

Harry shrugged. "A visit to the main Potter vault, and my trust vault, and I'm done. Cedric? Remus?"

Cedric nodded his head. "Actually, I do need to check the recent records of my vault, but I can do that another time."

"Mr. Diggory, if you have no objection, I can have those records brought here," Shinbite said carefully. "I should have mentioned this earlier, but it was assumed that I would also be managing your vault when your betrothal to Lord Potter was announced, so I am now your manager as well. I trust you find that acceptable."

Cedric grinned. "I think that will be more than acceptable, Shinbite."

"Very good, I'll have your vault records brought here for your review. If you'd like, you can either review them with the other gentlemen, or alone while Lords Black and Potter are visiting their vaults.

"Cedric's coming down to my vaults with me, sorry, Shinbite." Harry said, nudging Cedric's arm.

"It will only take me a few minutes to check the records," Cedric said. "I certainly don't expect anything to be out of order, and it's more to satisfy my own curiosity than anything else."

"And I suspect that I'll be needing to help Remus with his portion of the paperwork for the Potter Chief of Staff position," Sirius added, gaining himself a grateful nod from the werewolf.

"Very well, my Lords, gentlemen. If you will excuse me, then, I will see about your requests." And with that, the goblin left the room.

"Sirius, are you sure about having the goblins fetch the cup?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius just snorted in amusement. "Remus, if I can't trust the people who guard my money, who can I trust? Also, they can use their magic to search all of the Black vaults in a tiny fraction of the time it would take us to do the same thing."

Remus nodded. "Well, there is that."

"And, since Bellatrix placed the cup--we hope--in a Family vault, as the Head of the Family I have access."

"And if it's in another vault?" Cedric asked.

Sirius winced. "Then, we'll have to come up with another plan, now won't we?"

Everyone else joined Sirius in wincing at this less than happy thought, but any comments were interrupted by another goblin bringing in a tray of refreshments, followed by Shinbite. The Senior Accounts Manager laid a largish leather volume in front of Cedric, then put a two-inch stack of papers in front of Remus.

"Mr. Diggory, I think you will find that your account ledger will answer you questions, but I will of course be able to clarify any matters for you. Mr. Lupin, these are fairly standard documents, and I have taken the liberty of marking them at the places you will need to sign. Now, I'll leave you for a few moments. Gentlemen," Shinbite nodded, then backed out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Remus moaned, beginning to look through the stack of papers he'd been given. "Sirius, help me, please," he begged piteously.

Sirius smiled, then moved his chair closer to his old friend. "Naturally, Remus. Although you realize, I generally just sign everywhere they've flagged and don't worry about it."

"Git," Remus said, beginning to leaf through the stack, initialing or signing almost every page.

Across the table, Harry and Cedric were both peering at the columns of numbers and whispering to each other.

"Merlin's beard, Harry! Are you seeing what I'm seeing here?" Cedric asked, amazed. "I knew that some of the things on Malfoy's list were rather long odds, but still..." he trailed off, unable to speak for the moment.

"If you're seeing bigger numbers that I've ever imagined, then yes," Harry breathed. He had known that Cedric had left a number of wagers to be placed over several weeks, but he had no idea as to the magnitude of what their winnings might be. Now that he was actually seeing them....

"Bloody hell, Cedric! You're rich!" Harry paused, then grinned and looked at his boyfriend seductively. "So...Mr. Diggory...will you marry me?" he asked, then broke out in a fit of giggles that completely destroyed his seductive look.

"Hmmm...maybe?" Cedric pretended to think at it, then "Ow!" when Harry smacked him. "Prat! What was that for?" he protested, rubbing his arm.

"For having to think about it, prat," Harry said smugly, then rubbed Cedric's arm himself.

"Well, I don't know, I've never wanted to be in an abusive relationship...OW!" Cedric said, now rubbing a fresh pinch wound. "Stop it!"

"Stop being a prat, _boyfriend_," Harry said. "And I'll have to stop abusing your prat self. I don't know why I put up with you...mmph!" Suddenly, Harry found his grumbling cut off by Cedric's kiss.

"There, try that instead, git," Cedric said, then returned to his ledger. "Well, if these numbers are correct--and I'd be very surprised if they weren't--then I think that we're in a position to give even the Malfoy fortune a run for its money."

"I think you may be right. So, now that we're both independently wealthy...what are we going to do with it?" Harry asked him, looking into his boyfriends eyes seriously.

"Well, I have another list of 'investments' to give to Shinbite, but after that...I really don't know," Cedric said. He patted his inside pocket, where the list he had drawn up the night before rested safely.

"I don't know, either," Harry admitted. "But at least we know we've got it if we need it, which is a relief in and of itself."

"Agreed," Cedric nodded, then leaned in for another kiss.

Across the table, Remus nudged Sirius without looking up, then nodded his head in the boy's general direction.

"Nauseating," Sirius whispered.

"Disgusting," Remus agreed.

"Revolting," Sirius said.

"Absolutely," Remus replied.

"They should get a room," Sirius sighed.

"We should each of us be so lucky," Remus answered.

"True," Sirius said.

***

A short while later, Shinbite returned to find all four human wizards sipping tea.

"I trust that everything was satisfactory?" he asked, and was pleased to see all four nod in agreement. "Very well, shall we make our way to the vaults, then?"

All four wizards rose and followed the goblin further into the bank, where two cars waited on them. As they walked, Cedric handed Shinbite an envelop, which the goblin took without comment except to nod his understanding.

"Gentlemen, I will leave you here. Please don't hesitate to contact me if any problems or questions arise. May your gold flow like a river," he said, giving a small bow and leaving quickly.

Sirius and Remus climbed into one cart, while Harry and Cedric climbed into another.

"Lord Black, the item you requested will be waiting for you at the appropriate vault," one goblin said, then set the cart into rapid motion.

"See you back here!" Sirius yelled, before their cart disappeared into the bowels of the bank.

"Hello, Griphook," Harry said, smiling toothily at the goblin waiting in his cart.

"Lord Potter," Griphook nodded, waiting only until both boys were seated to set off at a breakneck pace. "As I recall, you rather like a fast ride, correct?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Harry called out over the wind of their passage. "This is the best roller coaster EVER!" he yelled, as they went over a vertical drop of at least two hundred feet.

Meanwhile, Cedric Diggory kept repeating to himself that the carts were enchanted to keep him in his seat...and steadfastly refused to open his eyes.

***

Harry and Cedric spent a few minutes looking around Harry's trust fund vault, taking out a few old texts that had been stored there, then looked into the main Potter family vault. Among other things, irreplaceable items such as the Potter tapestry, heir rings, wands of the family, and diaries of Potters centuries dead were kept there. Harry just stood for a long minute looking at the accumulated heirlooms of his family, not moving until Cedric came up behind and wrapped him in a two-arm embrace.

Resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, Cedric whispered in his ear. "Never think you don't have a family, Harry...here they are."

Harry shuddered, only in part because his boyfriend had so accurately guessed what he was thinking. "I know, Ced...it's just, for so long I had no idea that any of these people ever existed! And now..."

"...now you have me, and Sirius, and Remus, and Mum and Dad, and Mad-Eye...and someday, we'll have to make Winky some wizardlings to take care of," he whispered.

"Cedric...you really think that...that we'll be able to have a family some day?" Harry asked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Knowing that what Harry was really asking about was whether or not he would survive the war against Voldemort, Cedric chose to answer another question altogether.

"Absolutely...Dr. Latour will know the proper treatments and potions, Fleur will undoubtedly know several French physicians who are experts in male pregnancies...."

"And Gabrielle will be more than willing to pick out as many names as we would ever have children," Harry finished, his mood lifting.

"Absolutely. Then, five hundred years from now, our great-great grandchildren will stand in this very spot and stare in awe at your diary...."

"And talk about what great thumping gits their ancestors were, no doubt," Harry laughed, squeezing Cedric's arms where they enfolded him. "All right, let's give a quick look for anything we might need in the next few weeks, then get back to meet Sirius and Remus."

***

A short time later, the four rendezvoused in the Gringotts atrium. Sirius was smiling, and when Harry gave him a raised eyebrow, merely patted the carrying pouch at his side. "Well, shall we apparate home, then? he asked. "Somebody promised bangers and mash, Yorkshire pudding, treacle tart and fudge sauce for supper, and he needs time to get started on that."

"Hmm, well, Winky will probably be able to whip something up," Harry said, pretending not to have any idea what Sirius was talking about. "And Kreacher...I bet that he could always cook for you, Sirius," he grinned. Of course, Harry (and everyone else) knew full well that anything cooked by Kreacher smelled like dung and tasted worse, but he was having a bit of fun at Sirius' expense.

"Oh, I'm sure Winky could...and we'll just feed Mad-Eye what Kreacher cooks...I'm sure that he won't mind at all," Sirius said lightly, catching Harry's gulp out of the corner of his eye.

"Let's not dally, then," Harry said quickly, and led the way to Gringotts apparation point.

**A/N: **lurve, as always to the reviewers who review. If someone can actually put a name to this chapter's disclaimer quote, I would be much appreciative.

**Next Chapter:** A toy for a house elf, the punishment of Harry Potter, and how to hide a horcrux.


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: ** A toy for Kreacher, Cedric and Harry 'discuss' Harry's purchases, and hiding horcruxes. WARNING: most 'T' rating-est chapter yet with frank m/m slash...don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer:** The word for today is _**frottage**_ (frô-täzh'), noun.

1. Massage; rubbing.

2. The act of rubbing against the body of another person, as in a crowd, to attain sexual gratification.--_Stedman's Medical Dictionary (2009)_

**Chapter 48**

Harry, Cedric, Sirius and Remus apparated from Gringotts to a secluded spot just around the corner from Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Yet another thing to put on the list to do before September 1st," Harry muttered. "_Go to Ministry and get apparation license_."

"Side-alongs are always more difficult than doing it yourself, pup," Sirius said confidently, looking around carefully for anything untoward.

"Well, I don't think that I'll have any trouble passing the exam," Harry said, "but it will be nice to be able to do it legally." He and Cedric had been working on short apparation hops for a couple of weeks, and Harry had taken to it like a duck to water. Still, since he didn't have his license, they were always careful to side-along him whenever there was a chance of being observed. Given the Ministry's attitude toward him, it really couldn't be considered paranoia, as they really were out to get him.

"All clear," Remus said, and they casually strolled home without incident.

"Now that's very interesting," Cedric mused. "Certainly Bellatrix knows the street your house is on, Sirius, even if the Fidelius keeps her from actually seeing it. If I was the Dark Lord, I'd have the street staked out around the clock, hoping to catch us outside. After all, chances are that we'd go out sometimes, and one man could easily call an entire squad to ambush us in a matter of a minute or so."

"I don't think that the Dark Lord is so much out to kill us outright as he is to kill me in a spectacular 'final battle', or something," Harry said carefully. "He's really something of a drama queen that way, after all."

"Well, that fits, actually." Remus scratched his head thoughtfully. "He's certainly not gone out of his way to familiarize himself with the muggle techniques for fighting a successful insurrection. He seems highly contemptuous of anything muggle, and since there hasn't really been a successful Dark Lord who lasted for more than a decade or two--ever--he's probably decided to make his own way."

"Maybe since he thinks he literally has all the time in the world, there's no great hurry," Sirius added then shrugged.

"Maybe," Cedric said. "Oh well, his loss," he chuckled. "We're inside now, and he just blew that chance!"

"Masters is home! Welcome, Masters!" A happy cry rang out from the entryway.

"Hello, Kreacher", Harry said. "Let us get our parcels sorted, and then I have something for you."

"Young Master Harry Potter has a sparkies for Kreacher? Dobby elf was not exaggerating when he said that Master Harry Potter was the greatest wizard of all time!" Kreacher clapped his hands and hopped from foot to foot in his excitement.

"Easy, Kreacher, easy!" Harry laughed. "I don't know if what Cedric and I found will work, but at least it will give us some idea about what will and won't do the job. Just give us a minute," he said, stepping into the library and beginning to pull packages from his pockets.

Soon there was a pile of freshly-enlarged parcels lying around the library.

"Here, Kreacher," Harry said, holding out a small rectangular object.

Kreacher took the small black and copper object gingerly, then looked at it skeptically when nothing happened.

"Kreacher is not feeling the sparkies," he said mournfully.

"Try touching it to your tongue...like this," Harry said helpfully, miming the motions. Nodding, Kreacher touched the twin silver poles of the 9 volt battery to his tongue, then immediately snatched it away.

"It gives Kreacher's tongue sparkies! I can taste the sparkies!" the little elf said, once again licking the electrodes. "Ahhh....sparkies!" he said, his eyes rolling back in his head with pleasure.

"There, will that do until we can come up with something closer to the static hex, Kreacher?" Cedric asked, working hard not to laugh out loud at the little elf's antics.

"Oh, yes...Kreacher has the bestest Masters in the whole entire world, he thinks," Kreacher nodded, then popped away noisily.

Sirius and Remus were both shaking their heads in amusement.

"You realize that you've created a monster," Sirius said. "Now the little beast will be insisting on a steady supply of those 'bat-ries', just so he can get his 'sparkies'."

Harry just shrugged. "Actually, the battery is just a short-term solution. I need to find a muggle device that will give him the same effect as the static hex. I just wanted to give him what I could now, so that he'd know I was serious."

"And not just saying something to make him cooperate. Very wise, Harry," Remus agreed. "Although I'm certain that I don't see just how or why he'd enjoy the 'sparkies' so much."

Cedric jumped in at this point. "I've seen muggle children do just what Kreacher did with batteries, just to do it. And, there is a muggle medical treatment for depression called 'lektro-shock'...I wonder if it makes Kreacher feel better?"

As none of the others had any idea at all, the speculation was dropped. Naturally, the next problem was enlarging and sorting out the many, many parcels that had been shrunk and tucked into pockets earlier.

Sirius alone had a significant pile of new clothes, with Remus' being only a little smaller. Of course, Alastor Moody had kept his on his person, not trusting anyone else to carry the new clothes that he had so protested against having.

Harry and Cedric pulled out their packages, with Harry producing the two broom servicing kits from the Quiddich shop. When nothing else came out of his pockets, Cedric gave Remus a look and snorted quietly, causing Remus to flush in alarm and begin trying to catch Sirius' eye.

"Harry, why don't we go up to our room with our things before Remus and Sirius decide to make us carry their loot upstairs," Cedric asked lightly. Harry, completely oblivious to any of the undercurrents in the room, merely smiled broadly and began levitating his new robes and other clothes up the stairs, his boyfriend following closely behind.

As soon as they had gone out of sight, Remus reached out and caught Sirius' arm.

"We need to decide what to do if a fight breaks out in the next minute or two," he said softly.

"What? Why? Are Harry and Cedric...?" Suddenly it clicked into place for Sirius. "The Firebolt."

The werewolf nodded. "I talked to Cedric briefly on the steps of Gringotts, and I don't think that it'll be a problem. Then again, this is Harry we're talking about, and he inherited every bit of Lily's temper."

Sirius made a sour face. "You are too right, Mr. Moony. And, that being the case, I would recommend that we employ the same tactics that worked so well for us when Prongs and the Lady Lily were fighting."

"Run as far away, as fast as we can, and hide?"

"Exactly!"

***

Harry dumped his parcels (with a smaller one for Cedric--one of Harry's little notes to Madam Malkin had 'expanded' Cedric's basic order to include a few additional 'high end' choices--in a pile off to one side, then turned to face an unsmiling Hufflepuff, standing there glaring at him with arms crossed.

"Out with it, prat. Where is it?" Cedric demanded.

"Where is what?" Harry lamely tried to look innocent, and smiled fetchingly.

Cedric wasn't buying it. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Where's the Firebolt?"

"What Firebolt? Oh, you mean my Firebolt? It should be in my trunk, why?" Harry's smile was a bit forced, but he was still making the effort.

"The Firebolt that you bought today, prat. After, I might add, I specifically told you not to buy a new broom for me."

Harry huffed, clearly miffed at having been caught out. "Who said anything about it being for you? Maybe I bought it as a present for someone else...Ron, maybe?"

Cedric snorted at _that_ idea. "Or maybe you just wanted a spare?"

"Yeah, maybe," Harry fired back.

"And just how many brooms can you fly at once, prat?"

"I don't know, but now I'll be able to find out," Harry grinned.

Cedric uncrossed his arms and began stalking remorselessly across the room towards the errant Gryffindor. "I told you not to spend all that money on a new broom for me, didn't I?"

"Yes, but..." Harry's voice came out small, but he still stood there defiantly.

"But nothing. You did it anyway, didn't you?" Cedric was now standing face to face with Harry, and his voice was soft, breathy, husky with emotion.

Harry Potter looked straight into the eyes of his boyfriend--who was also his betrothed, and whom he loved deeply--and said the only thing that he possibly could.

"Maybe..."

"You did, didn't you?" Cedric Diggory stood as if made of iron, unmoved and unmoving.

"Mmm...kinda..." Harry said, looking down. He had quickly realized that his puppy-dog eyes wouldn't be of any use in this particular situation.

"So, just to be clear, you spent a small mountain of galleons on a broom after I specifically told you not to do any such thing. Need I remind you that I have a perfectly serviceable broom already?"

"Yes, er, no, I mean...yes, I know that you already have a broom--well, if you want to call that old Comet 260 you limp around on a broom--and yes, you told me not to but..." Harry tried to explain.

Cedric obviously wasn't in the mood for explanations.

"Harry James Potter, I just want you to know that I'm very disappointed in you," he said sorrowfully. Waving off Harry's reply, he went on in a cold voice. "I'm not going to start a screaming, yelling argument with you--it wouldn't serve any purpose, and brooms are nonreturnable, anyway--but I think that something has to be done about this."

"Ced...I'm sorry, it's just..." Harry began, looking up with unshed tears beginning to shine in his eyes.

"I don't want to hear it," Cedric said brusquely. "You deliberately did something I asked you not to do, and I'm very angry with you right now. I'm so angry, in fact, that I don't think that we should be talking about it just now."

Harry nodded sorrowfully. "I...see. I'll just go start supper, then," he said softly, stepping around Cedric, his upset plain to see.

"Hold it! Who said anything about you leaving just now?" Cedric barked, grabbing Harry by the arm.

"Wha..?" Harry said, confused.

"I think you need to be punished," Cedric said sternly, dragging Harry over to the bed. Before the confused Gryffindor could react, Cedric had seated himself on the edge of the bed and pulled Harry face-down across his lap.

SMACK!

"Ow!" Harry cried out as Cedric's hand slapped down on his upended bottom, hard.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Shut it, you...you need a good spanking for what you did, and I'm just the right man to give it to you," Cedric said, the humor starting to show in his voice. After the first slap (which might have been just a touch too hard, but still...his Comet 260 was a perfectly good broom, thank you very much!) he gentled his disciplinary blows.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Ow! Cedric! Please!" Harry wiggled, but the older boy held him firmly, and he was going nowhere. Oddly enough, he seemed to have forgotten that he was still wearing his bracelets, and could have spelled himself free in a heartbeat--had he truly wanted to.

"THIS is for disobeying me! (SMACK! "Ow!) And THIS is for trying to hide it from me! (SMACK! "Ow!") And THIS is for buying me a sodding Firebolt so that we can have the same odds when we play Seeker games! With this last, Cedric gave the abused bottom a gentle rub, causing Harry to purr happily.

A sudden urge swept over Cedric, and before he could think about it, he gave in to it. Slipping his hand under the waist band of Harry's pants, he slid them down just enough to expose the twin globes of Harry's bottom.

"And this--SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!--is for being a pervy little git who needs a spanking at least once a week, just on general principles!" Four quick strikes, two to each cheek left a faint red glow, which Cedric then proceeded to rub gently.

And as for Harry...he froze as Cedric had pushed down his pants, then flinched as Cedric's hand impacted bare flesh. In a way, this was more intimate than they had ever been, and Harry found himself enflamed by the act. Of course, this was his Cedric, and Harry had already figured out that this was mostly play-acting...and, the truth be told, he was a pervy little git, deep down in his pervy little soul. Must be the Slytherin part, he thought, as he raised his pert bottom to meet his boyfriend's spanking hand.

"Oh, Cedric, I've been so bad," he moaned.

"You are so right," Cedric replied through clenched teeth. Sweet Circe, he was enjoying this! And so was his victim/boyfriend, if the motions were to be believed. Obviously, Harry wasn't the only one with a pervy side....

SMACK! SMACK! Rub, rub, rub....

"I'm so sorry, Cedric," Harry sobbed.

"Not sorry enough, I think," Cedric answered, then delivered a series of rapid-fire blows to the shivering boy across his lap.

When Harry's bottom had been given a nice red glow, Cedric slid back; lying prone on the bed he pulled Harry on top of him. No sooner had Harry's face neared his when Cedric's lips were captured in a desperate kiss. For his part, Cedric responded just as hungrily, his tongue thrusting out to frantically duel Harry's while his hands kneaded the younger man's tender buttocks.

As Cedric mauled his abused bottom, Harry moaned and ground down against his boyfriend. The two frotted against each other desperately for only a few seconds before Harry tensed and cried out his release. Feeling Harry's short, frantic thrusts against him and hearing his lover cry out in pleasure triggered the same in Cedric, who thrust back just as hard, and used his hands to pull Harry even tighter against him. For a timeless moment the two were locked together in ectasy...but all too soon, they collapsed, panting against one another.

Harry's head had dropped down besides Cedric's, and he nuzzled Cedric's neck gently as they recovered. Neither of them made any move to change their positions for quite some time, until Harry felt a certain sticky coolness start to become less than pleasant.

"So...am I forgiven, love?" Harry whispered into Cedric's ear, followed by a lick at that same ear.

"Mmmm...no," Cedric said, arcing against Harry. "I think it's going to take at least...six more spankings before I forgive you."

"Six? Prat," Harry said fondly. Then, mischievously, "well, I guess I'd better go buy another Firebolt, then. Sirius needs one, and we likes the spankies, we do..." he said, raising up so that Cedric could see the grin on his face.

"Cheeky!" Cedric said, giving Harry's still-bare buttocks a squeeze.

Harry just snorted. "You're one to talk, considering what you're fondling."

"Yeah," Cedric smiled happily, and squeezed again.

"Keep that up and we'll never eat supper," Harry laughed.

Cedric waggled his eyebrows and leered up into sparkling green eyes.

"That, my dear Harry, is why muggle takeaway was invented!"

***

Meanwhile, at the foot of the landing, a concerned Sirius Black stood next to Remus Lupin, who was using his werewolf-enhanced senses to determine if a rescue might be needed for the Boy-Who-Bought-The-Firebolt. He was standing there, his face a mask of concentration, until suddenly he got a strange look, sniffed the air once, twice, then smiled.

"Well, what's going on up there?" Sirius demanded, one hand on the railing as he prepared to lunge into action.

"Easy, Sirius, I think they've worked something out," Remus grinned. "And, unless I miss my guess, we'll be having takeaway for supper this evening."

"Takeaway? But Harry was going to make bangers and mash, with treacle tart and fudge sauce," Sirius said, confused.

Remus Lupin just laughed out loud at this. "I think, Sirius, that demanding that now would be one of the worst ideas that you've ever had."

Turning, the werewolf led his friend into the kitchen, where the takeaway menus were kept. Now, what was he in the mood for? Italian? Indian? Chinese? So many difficult decisions....

***

Back in Harry and Cedric's room, Cedric had regained enough presence of mind to reach for his wand and spell away the evidence of their passion. Then, dropping his wand back onto the bed stand, he gently drew Harry's pants back up over the younger man's exposed buttocks.

Harry bore all of this without comment, then settled down beside Cedric for a post-orgasmic cuddle.

Cedric was the first to speak as Harry wriggled down into a more comfortable position.

"Harry, love...are you...all right?" he asked softly.

"Mmmm-hmm," Harry made an affirmative noise that was mostly contented purr.

"I mean...are you...I didn't really mean to..." Cedric stammered hesitantly, but was abruptly cut off as Harry reared up on one elbow.

"No, we are not going to do this, Mr. Cedric Diggory!" he barked, staring down intently, green eyes flashing.

"Wha...? Harry, I don't..." Cedric looked away, his own gray eyes moistening.

Harry reached out and turned Cedric's head back to face him. "Oh, no, you don't. You are _not_ allowed to go all Hufflepuff-angsty 'Oh Merlin, I had sex with my _completely legal and consenting_ boyfriend' on me, do you understand? You did not hurt me, nor did you do anything to me that I couldn't have stopped in an instant, had I actually wanted to. Stop, that is."

Cedric just shook his head minutely. "But Harry...I never intended to go that far. I'm sorry...."

"I'm not." Harry stared directly into his lover's eyes. "Yes, we may have gone a bit further than you wanted. Yes, we went a bit further than we ever have before. No, we didn't do anything wrong!"

Faced with an implacable Harry, Cedric just sighed. "I suppose, it's just that..."

"That you touched my bare bum? Or that we dry-humped each other--while fully clothed, I might add--to orgasm? Oh, Merlin! We'd better call the _Prophet_ right now..." Harry made as if to get up, only to find himself immediately held down by Cedric's encircling arms.

"Harry Potter...Don't...You...Dare!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Harry smiled down evilly at his boyfriend. "Why not? You obviously want to make it a case for the Lords, so why not let our adoring fans know just how shabbily you treat me in the bedroom."

"Harry!" Cedric barked, astounded.

Harry just burst out laughing at the look on Cedric's face. "Prat, if you could just see yourself right now," he said, then fell down--hard--to bury his face in Cedric's neck.

"Oof! Git!" Cedric replied, pulling back from the eager teeth that were trying to bite just below his jaw.

"So, Cedric _nibble nibble_ are you over the Hufflepuff moment?" _nibble, nibble_

"Git! Tickles! Yes, I'm over what you're calling my 'Hufflepuff moment'." Cedric pulled Harry's head back by the simple expedient of grabbing a handful of hair and tugging gently. "Now that I'm sure that you're actually okay with what we did."

Harry's reply was soft, gentle and loving. "Cedric, love, I couldn't be better," he said. Then, he winked. "In fact, I might have to go back and buy another Firebolt tomorrow...."

"Cheeky monkey!" Cedric said, then kissed his boyfriend _hard_.

Some time later, when they came up for air, Harry once again settled down against Cedric comfortably.

"Actually, love, buying another Firebolt for Sirius might not be a bad idea," Harry said quietly.

"If you do that, you might as well just buy three. Remus and Mad-Eye will want them, too," Cedric murmured.

"You just want an excuse to spank me three more times."

_Snort._ "As if I needed any more excuses, prat."

"You're the prat...and don't tell me you didn't get a thrill out of spanking my bum, either...I felt what it did to you."

"Guilty as charged. I wonder if being pervy is contagious."

"Hopefully...if we're lucky."

"Mmmm...pervy little git, aren't we?"

_Huh._ "Like you object, Mr. 'I've just got to spank a bare bum today'."

"Mmmm...and I liked it."

"Me, too."

"Uh huh, I noticed. Sleep now?"

"I need to start supper...Mad-Eye'll be expecting bangers and mash, with cabbage and pudding on the side."

"Don't we have house elves for that kind of thing?"

"Well, I suppose I could ask Winky to make dinner for us...."

POP! "Master Harry Potter sir is calling his Winky, and she is coming!" A high-pitched voice announced from the center of the room.

Cedric snickered and buried his face in Harry's shoulder while Harry first groaned, then lifted his head to address the eager elf.

"Thank you for coming, Winky...could you start supper for me? I promised Mad-Eye bangers and mash, with cooked cabbage, Yorkshire pudding and treacle tart with fudge sauce for afters."

Winky nodded vigorously, then grinned. "Is that all that Master Harry Potter sir will be wanting Winky to make? Winky can easily make a proper supper for Master's friends, with cooked cabbages and beets and...."

"If it won't be too much trouble, that would be wonderful, Winky," Harry smiled. "And I'll be down to help you shortly."

"Master Harry Potter sir will do no such thing!" Winky huffed. "Winky is not being needing any help to make such a small meal...she is no weakling, Winky is a good elf! No, Master Harry Potter sir should stay up here for at least another hour, and try again to be making Winky some more wizardlings to take care of!" And with that, the irrepressible elf popped away.

"Try again...Harry, love, I think that elf knows what we just did," Cedric said, bursting out laughing.

Harry, for his part, was blushing red all over, and could only nod weakly.

"Come here, you...cuddle me now...elf's orders, you heard her," Cedric said, pulling Harry back down.

"Cedric, please tell me that most other wizards don't have house elves interfering in their love lives," Harry moaned, settling comfortably in his lover's embrace.

"No, love, only you...only you," Cedric reassured him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he reassured the green-eyed boy, kissing his hair gently. "No other way at all," he repeated, before drifting off to sleep.

He didn't receive an answer...because Harry had already fallen asleep, himself.

***

In the kitchen at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were arguing over the choice of takeaway for the evening when Winky appeared with a pop.

"I still say curry..." Sirius was insisting, when Winky's arrival cut him off.

"You is not having takeaway tonight," Winky sniffed, her attitude speaking volumes about just what she thought about that. "Winky is making supper for Master Harry Potter sir and his Ceddy, and you is going to be eating it and liking it. Now, you is to be leaving Winky's kitchen and not coming back until Winky is done," she said, shooing the two wizards out of the room.

"I'm sorry, Winky, I thought that Harry was going to be making supper tonight," Remus said, confused.

"Master Harry Potter sir and his Ceddy are napping upstairs, and they are not to be disturbed until supper is ready. They were playing at making wizardlings for Winky and are all tired out." Winky grinned, then her face momentarily fell. "Although, Winky knows that what they were doing won't be making Winky any wizardlings...but Winky knows that wizards and witches play at making wizardlings much more than they actually make the wizardlings. Silly wizards and witches," she sniffed.

"What has that boy done to my godson?" Sirius blurted out, making a dash for the stairs. Unfortunately for him, he was jerked up short by an invisible hand before he could take more than a single step.

"Master Harry Potter sir and his Ceddy are NOT TO BE DISTURBED!" Winky repeated, her hand raised threateningly. "Does Master Harry Potter sir's Padfoot and Moony understand this, or must Winky be taking steps?"

Both wizards shook their heads vigorously, not wanting to upset the determined elf. Then, because they had no other choice, Remus and Sirius adjourned to the library, where Remus gave in to his laughter.

"Not to be disturbed, she says! Making wizardlings for her to take care of!" The werewolf collapsed onto the divan just before he would have fallen down laughing.

"Humph. Sodding Diggory's up there right now, doing Merlin only knows what to my godson," Sirius began.

"Right now? Probably sleeping. A little while ago? Probably working on the 'sodding' part, if Winky is to be believed," Remus cut him off, then went back to laughing.

"Why, I ought to..." Sirius threatened, only to be stopped by Remus' hand on his arm.

"Unless you want an enraged house elf to flay the skin from your bones, you ought to sit down, have a drink and be glad that your godson has such a staunch defender," Remus said. "You know as well as I do just what a house elf is capable of in defense of their family, and Winky doesn't seem to be the type to give more than one warning."

Sirius sighed, then sat down beside his old friend. "I know, I know...it's just the thought of Harry and Cedric..."

"...making wizardlings for Winky..." _chuckle, snicker_

"...exactly...it just bothers me," Sirius confessed, putting his head in his hands.

"Awww...poor Padfoot," Remus said, not sounding sorry in the least. "Look at it this way...when Winky gets her wizardlings, you'll get to play with them to," he consoled.

"You're absolutely right, Moony! Why, I'll even be a great god-father...and so will you, probably," Sirius brightened.

Remus smiled at the thought. "And just think, a new generation of Marauders to teach all of our secrets to," he reminded the Lord Black.

"There is that, Mr. Moony, there is that!" Sirius was now looking positively eager.

"As long as they wait at least five more years before they start," Remus said.

"Oh, of course," Sirius agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Sirius...."

"Well, maybe they could go ahead and have just one...OW!" _SMACK!_

_"NO, _Sirius...five years, at least," Remus insisted.

"I'm going to tell Winky," Sirius threatened.

"Feel free...and I'll tell her that you were going to disturb the boy's nap," Remus said, unpeturbed.

"Mr. Padfoot feels that Mr. Moony is fighting dirty in this case."

"Mr. Moony agrees, and believes that Mr. Padfoot can just get stuffed on this issue."

And that, really, was the end of that!

***

Supper that evening was a calm affair. Winky had done an exemplary job with the meal, and even Mad-Eye had pronounced himself satisfied with the results...even though he took a bit of the piss with Harry for not making it himself.

Mad-Eye Moody had returned to Number 12, Grimmauld Place shortly before supper, and had steadfastly refused to discuss where he had been since leaving the group in Diagon Alley. He had, however, picked up several potion ingredients for the others; Remus was running low on Wolfsbane, and Sirius was certain that he and Harry together could brew the finicky potion. Since the apothecarian in Knockturn Alley generally had fresher nettle roots than were generally available at Slug & Jiggers--as well as stocking certain other items best not mentioned aloud in Diagon Alley at all--Moody had volunteered to brave Knockturn for the group.

Cedric had cast a subtle true-form detection charm on Moody when he returned, just to be on the safe side. He had been practicing with a version he had found on his computer that allegedly was undetectable by the target, and was pleased when the charm indicated the real Mad-Eye without any indication that the auror had noticed. Naturally, they hadn't let Moody in the house without an elaborate series of pass words, but still...it was nice to have another trick up his sleeve, just in case.

As they were going to bed that evening, Harry called Winky to his and Cedric's bedroom.

"Winky is coming," the little elf said, bouncing up and down happily at being called. She was still beaming from Harry's effusive praise about her dinner, and Cedric couldn't remember ever having seen a more satisfied elf in all of his life.

"Winky, I need a couple of favors," Harry started, only to be cut off by the elf.

"No! Master Harry Potter sir is not to be asking Winky 'favors'! Winky is not for doing favors, Winky is for doing whatever Master Harry Potter sir requires of her! Now, what can Winky do to serve her Master Harry Potter sir?"

Harry smiled gently. "I stand corrected, thank you, Winky. First, tomorrow evening we'll be having the Diggorys for supper, and I'd like you to help me in the kitchen tomorrow."

"Winky is being able to make a fine dinner for Master Harry Potter sir's Ceddy's parents without Master Harry Potter sir getting in her way," the elf sniffed. "Master Harry Potter sir can help Winky bestest by staying out of her way."

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing, and nodded solemnly. "Of course, Winky...and I'll leave the menu up to you, then," causing Winky to nod furiously. "Now, I have two things which I need for you to hide so that no other wizards can find them. Can you do that?" he asked gently.

Winky immediately looked suspicious. "Is one of these being Kreacher's old bad magic shiny locket?"

"Yes, Winky, and the other is a cup which is also a bad magic thing like the locket," Cedric said, holding up the locket and cup. When he and Harry had asked for the cup earlier so that they could secure them, Sirius hadn't said a word but had merely handed the Hufflepuff cup over.

"Winky is not liking to be having anything to do with such bad things," the little elf said, giving Cedric a glare. "And Master Harry Potter sir's Ceddy should not want to keep such nasty things around, either."

Harry sighed, putting his hand on Cedric's leg to let his boyfriend know he would handle this argument.

"Cedric and I know that, Winky," Harry began. "These are bad dark magic things, but we're looking for ways to destroy the bad magic in them. Until then, we need them hidden where no bad wizards can find them. Can you help us?" he asked, dreading the answer that the little elf might give.

Winky got a calculating look in her eye. "So, Master Harry Potter sir and his Ceddy are trying to take the bad magic out of the shiny things?" When Harry and Cedric both nodded, Winky made a moue of distaste. "Bad magic is very strong in the shiny things. Kreacher tried to use house elf magic on old master's locket, but bad magic was too strong. Does Master Harry Potter sir know that?" she asked.

"Yes, Winky, we know that. We're still looking for ways that we might use, but until then...well, we don't want them to be unprotected. And, we think that having you hide them is probably the best way to protect them."

Winky nodded in understanding. "Winky thinks that no one else knows that Winky will be hiding these things, so they will be very safe."

"Yes, Winky. We don't think that the Dark Lord--the bad wizard who made them--will think about a house elf having hid them, so we don't think that you'll be in any danger until we can destroy them."

"Winky can be taking care of herself," Winky smiled toothily. "Bad wizards is not going to be catching Winky anytime soon," she said smugly. "So, bad magic shinys will be safe with Winky!"

"Thank you so much, Winky," Harry said, handing over the locket and cup. "We're hoping that one of the professors at Hogwarts may be able to help us with their destruction, but until then please don't even tell Dobby where they are."

"Winky knows not to tell Dobby elf any of Master Harry Potter sir's secrets...unless Winky wants them to be spread around," she winked, then disappeared with a pop.

"Well, that's done," Harry sighed. "I just hope that she can take care of herself as well as she thinks she can."

"I wouldn't worry about Winky," Cedric said. "House elves are capable of wielding strong magic, and since she bonded to you she's able to use a portion of your magical strength in carrying out your wishes. Since you're more than the average wizard, love, Winky is now one _very_ strong house elf. And, she'll die before she'll betray you, so the horcruxes are as safe as we can make them."

Harry sighed again. "I know, Cedric, I know...but I'm still going to worry," he said softly.

Pulling his boyfriend into his arms, Cedric Diggory began soothing the younger man. "I know, love, I know. You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

It was actually quite some time later before they finally fell asleep. Winky would have been quite pleased.

**A/N: ** okay, so I just HAD to write this chapter this way--the Muse beat me with a rubber hose until I did. I hope that no one was offended, but if you were...sod off! (_Just kidding_) Remember that Harry's position as Head of House and Lord Potter emancipates him, and what happened was about as 'safe' as anything between two healthy (read: perpetually horny) young men can get. Also, bare-bum spankings are a part of Harry and Cedric's ethic heritage...and you wouldn't want to deny them their ethnic heritage, now would you? _*snicker* _At any rate, a little frottage between betrothed partners...it could have been a lot worse (or better, depending on your point of view), except that Cedric is still the Hufflepuff poster boy and that will never change.

As always, lurve and smooches to all of you who review. Reviews are the Pez candies of literature: each one just makes you want another...and another...and another....

**Next Chapter: ** light reading from the Black family vaults...when is a horcrux not a horcrux?...and dinner with the future in-laws.


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: ** Fun and useful stuff from the Black family vaults...it's not just a horcrux...dinner with the Diggorys...and Dobby designs a uniform!

Disclaimer: To die, to sleep; To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub--_Hamlet, Prince of Denmark, as reported by W. Shakespeare_

**Chapter 49**

The next morning found the entire Gang of Five in the library, looking for ways to destroy a horcrux.

Harry and Cedric were taking turns searching the computer and setting aside books from the Black library to take to Hogwarts with them, while Sirius, Remus and Mad-Eye were combing said library for anything that might be even remotely helpful.

"Pity we couldn't just stab each of the things with a basilisk fang," Sirius opined.

"I rather doubt that would work with the locket, or the cup," Remus mused, while Mad-Eye just looked thoughtful, then shook his head.

"Probably not," Cedric agreed with Remus. "Of course, soaking the things in basilisk venom might not be a bad place to start..." he trailed off.

"Horribly expensive, and probably not all that effective against porcelain and silver," Mad-Eye put in.

"Probably not," Harry said, then sat thinking hard. When Cedric caught his eye and winked, he was reminded that Cedric had passed along a message from 'future' Harry about basilisk hide. The two boys had discussed going into the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve the shed skins that must be there--hundreds of them, if their research was accurate--and checking the corpse to see if anything might be salvageable after more than two years. Several references had mentioned that a basilisk's carcass was so toxic that even bacteria and molds wouldn't grow on it for decades, and there should be a rather large quantity of venom--not to mention other useful components--still waiting to be harvested. All in all, a thousand year old basilisk should yield a largish fortune in materials, and high on their list of things to do once back at Hogwarts was to go exploring in the Chamber. Since only a parselmouth could open it, it was doubtful that Dumbledore had already raided Slytherin's hidey-hole, but they could only wait and see.

"We do know that _Fiendfyre_ can almost certainly destroy them, but it would probably destroy any house that you tried to cast it in," Harry said grumpily.

"Well, if worse came to worse, I suppose that we could always use an open field, or maybe a cave somewhere," Remus thought aloud. "Of course, we'd have to be very careful and not let it burn too long, in any case."

"Horribly tricky stuff, _fiendfyre_. First thing you know, the damn thing'll be taking on a mind of its own, then you'll have a bloody flaming creature chasing you over the moors," Mad-Eye grinned at the thought. "Ought to make a brilliant show for any muggles that happened to be wandering about," he chuckled.

"Or get you sent to St. Mungo's to have your skin regrown," Sirius put in.

"Hmmm...let's just put that on the 'possible but not to be tried at first' list, shall we?" Cedric asked, to general agreement.

Harry was thinking furiously. "What would happen if you cast the AK on a horcrux?" he asked carefully.

"Good question, Harry. I'm sure that I don't know," Remus said.

Suddenly, Sirius jumped up. "Stars and moons, I'm an idiot! I'll be back in a few," he said, lighting a fire in the fireplace and reaching for the floo powder.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Harry demanded.

"Pup, I just remembered...there are probably dozens of books on Dark Objects in the book vault! I'll just pop into Gringotts, fetch them from the vault and be right back!" Sirius grinned hugely with excitement.

"And you'll just be right back with an armload of Dark books, Black? Are you totally mental, or have you just had a sudden attack of extra stupid?" Mad-Eye snorted derisively.

"Now, see here, Moody!" Sirius began to object, but was drowned out by the shouting.

"Padfoot, you idiot!" "Stupidest Godfather EVER!" "Sirius, you've lost your mind!" This last was from Cedric, who was having trouble believing that anyone could be that impulsively suicidal.

"Black, all it would take would be one auror catching you with those books and you'd be back in Azkaban before you could blink," Moody thundered. Then, more reasonably, "which is why I need to go with you, you dunderhead! Now, let me get my cloak, and we'll be off," the old auror said, heading towards the hall where his new over cloak was hanging.

"Alastor, are you sure that it's a good idea for you and Sirius to bring books like that back here?" Remus asked carefully. "After all, this weekend we'll be playing host to an Order meeting, and certain people might poke around in places that they shouldn't."

"I see your point, but trust me...if Harry can hide a pair of horcruxes here, then between all of us, we should be able to find a secure hidey-hole for a few Dark volumes. If nothing else, we'll just put them on a high shelf here and claim that they were here all along. Sweet Circe! This is the _Black_ family library, after all...a few Dark volumes are _de regueur_." Moody grinned toothily, then disappeared out of the door.

"Well..." Remus still wasn't convinced.

"Oh, Remus, don't be such an old woman," Sirius laughed. Moody has a point...if anyone finds something they shouldn't, we'll just blame my mother. Merlin knows it would be deserved!"

"Just don't get caught," Cedric cautioned as Moody returned, adjusting his over cloak carefully.

"Here, Mad-Eye, let me help with that," Harry smiled, moving to adjust the fall of the heavy garment. "There," he said, stepping back. "Well, now, what a dashing figure!" he snickered. "That certainly looks better than that tattered old thing you used to wear."

"Bloody hell, that coat carried me through two Dark wars and more Dark wizards than you can count," Moody groused, but everyone could tell it was an empty protest.

"Oh, give it up, Mad-Eye, it looks good on you. Gringotts in Diagon Alley!" Sirius called, then he and the old auror were gone in a burst of green flame.

"Well, I think it's time for a break, don't you boys?" Remus asked, shaking his head in exasperation.

There wasn't any argument with this particular idea.

***

A short while later, Sirius and Moody floo'd back into an empty library.

"Hello, anyone home?" Sirius called as Moody dumped an armload of dusty tomes onto a side table.

"Kitchen!" came the call back, and the two men headed that way.

"Well, any luck?" Harry wanted to know as soon as they appeared.

"Aye, lad, there's a stack of books in the library that discuss Dark objects in general, and one with an entire chapter on horcruxes." Moody shuddered as he thought about some of the volumes he had seen in the vault. "You lot wouldn't believe some of the stuff that's in that particular vault. Urgh," he finished, helping himself to a cuppa.

"Some of my ancestors had...peculair tastes," Sirius added. "There's a reason that those books are kept in the vault, and not here in the library.

Harry, Remus and Cedric all nodded in understanding. Just the books in the library were enough to curl the hair of any 'normal' wizard or witch, and they could easily imagine just what might be too awful to sit on those shelves.

"In a way, I suppose we should be glad to have them," Sirius sighed. "I mean, who could ever imagine having a legitimate need for books about horcruxes? And yet, here we are, trying to figure out how to destroy them."

"Potter, there's one thing that's bothering me," Moody said carefully. "I've been counting...the diary, the locket, the cup, and you, that's four. What about the other two?"

Harry and Cedric had been expecting this question, and only glanced at each other before Cedric replied for his boyfriend.

"We believe that Ravenclaw's diadem is somewhere at Hogwarts. So, we probably won't be able to retrieve it until after school begins." When Moody and the others nodded, he went on. "The last--a ring that belonged to Marvolo Gaunt, Tom's grandfather--we think it's probably hidden somewhere around the ruins of the old Gaunt home, outside Little Hangleton, but we can't be sure."

"Little Hangleton? Well, that's easy enough to get to, lads! We can be there and back again before supper," Mad-Eye grinned.

"Except that my future in-laws are coming to dinner tonight, and I won't start running all over the length and breadth of England when I should be getting ready for that. Otherwise, that's not a bad idea, Moody," Harry said sternly. "Also, I won't allow you to go haring off by yourself after it, and disrupt Winky's dinner plans. Do I make myself clear?" Harry Potter said, using what Cedric thought of as his _I Am_ _Lord Potter, Do Not Argue With Me_ voice. Then, more calmly, "and besides, there are things that you don't know yet about the Gaunt ring."

"Such as?" Moody asked acidly.

"Such as, the ring has at least one deadly curse on it that we have no idea how to counter or remove."

Moody shrugged. "I know a thing or two about cursed objects, you know."

Harry just looked at him. "And how much do you know about the Deathly Hallows?" he asked calmly.

Moody looked confused. "Deathly Hallows? That old story?" He snorted. "They're the stuff of myth and legend, boy. Somebody's been telling you tales," he finished.

Cedric and Harry shared another look before Cedric spoke. "Moody, have you ever asked Dumbledore about the wand he uses?" he asked carefully.

Alastor Moody started at the non sequitor. "Albus' wand? No, why?"

"Because it's actually the Deathstick," Cedric continued. "Or, as you may have heard it called, the Elder Wand. Dumbledore has it because he defeated Grindelwald in a duel, and thereby became the current master of the wand. It's one of the reasons that he's so powerful today."

"But what does that have to do with Gaunt's ring?" Sirius asked.

"Because the stone in the ring is actually another of the Hallows, the Resurrection Stone," Harry said. "We're afraid that Dumbledore may be on the verge of discovering the true nature of the ring, as well as its location. Since he already has the wand, that would give him two of the three Hallows."

"Wait a minute...didn't Grindelwald try to unite the three Hallows before Dumbledore defeated him?" Remus asked. "That was one of the stories that was told about him, you know...that he had wanted to unite the Hallows and conquer death itself."

Harry and Cedric both nodded. "We think so, yes," Cedric said carefully. "Remember, a lot of this is conjecture..."

"...or a fairy tale," Mad-Eye Moody broke in.

"...or a fairy tale, except we know for sure that the Hallows do exist, that Dumbledore does have the Elder Wand, and we know where the third Hallow is," Cedric went on.

"What? The third of the three Hallows? You know about it?" Sirius yelped.

Harry nodded quietly, then left the room. While he was gone, Cedric just sat sipping his tea while the three older men sat and stared at each other and at him. All three were grappling with the idea that an old fairy tale might actually be true...and that the two young men they had come to respect were convinced of the truth of that tale.

A few short minutes later, Harry returned with his invisibility cloak draped over one arm.

"Here it is...my dad's old cloak. Cedric and I are absolutely sure that it is the third Deathly Hallow."

"Oh sweet Circe," Moody breathed, while Sirius and Remus sat speechless.

"So you see, this whole bleeding fustercluck involves not only two Dark Lords and a pile of horcruxes, but three of the most sought after magic items in history...and we've got one already," Cedric said, pulling Harry down to a seat beside of him and starting to rub the younger man's back gently.

"Bugger!" Moody breathed.

"Merlin's beard," Remus said softly.

_Thunk_ went Sirius' head as it hit the table.

"At any rate, we probably need to plan on a trip to Little Hangleton for tomorrow," Harry said brightly. "But for now, my future in-laws are coming to dinner in a few hours, and I'd prefer it if we could _not_ burden them with knowing all of this. Agreed?" he asked.

Not surprisingly, everyone agreed...even if their mumbled affirmatives were not terribly enthusiastic just then.

***

Cedric Diggory activated the floo in the library at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, threw in a handful of powder, and stuck his head into the green flames.

"Diggory House!" he called out, then braced himself for the mildly nausea-inducing sensation of a floo call.

"Mum? Dad? It's me, Cedric," he called out, gazing out at his parent's sitting room.

"Amos, you great lump of pudding, get down here right now!" Anna Diggory called out from the door to the room. "Hello, dear," she said, addressing the face in the fire. "Your father is running late, as usual. Can you wait, or shall we just leave him here?"

Cedric smiled at his mother's question. "Oh, I can wait, Mum. I have specific instructions from Harry not come out of this room without both of you in tow."

Anna's smile broadened at the mention of the Boy-Who-Lived. "And how is dear Harry?" she asked.

Cedric snorted, then shook his head. "At the moment? Driving the house elves insane in the kitchen."

"House elves, love? I thought that you only had the one old Black family elf there with you?"

"Oh, Harry acquired another set, two unbound elves that he knew of. You know how house elves get around him," Cedric explained as his mother nodded in understanding. The parents Diggory were not the only people at Diggory House that Harry had charmed, and Fritch and Wobbly were almost as crazy about Harry as Dobby and Winky...and now Kreacher, as well.

"Well, that's a load off my mind, actually," Anna Diggory said with a small sigh. "I was wondering just how to go about broaching the subject with you two about getting yourself some elves in the near future. Now, that's one less thing I have to worry about," she finished, nodded to herself.

"What's that, wife of mine? Worried about loosing your dashing husband to some tart of a Ministry secretary?" Amos Diggory came into the room, obviously having just caught his wife's last sentence. He was fiddling with his necktie as he walked, and complaining under his breath about having to dress up for supper.

"No, you prat, worried that some tart won't take you off of my hands so that I can run away with a handsome young Quiddich player," Anna fired back without missing a beat. "Are you finally ready to go?"

"Absolutely, dearest," Amos replied calmly. "Oh, hello, son," he said, addressing the fireplace. "I take it that you're ready for us to come through?"

"Hullo, Dad. Yes, if you're ready, then come on through." Cedric drew back to give his parents ample room in the fireplace.

"Well, then, my lady," Amos said, gallantly offering his arm to his wife. "If you're ready?"

"I've been ready for the past half hour, in case you hadn't noticed," she answered as she took his arm.

"Nervous, much, dear?" Amos teased. "It's only the boys, you know."

"You mean it's only the first time we've had dinner with our future son-in-law and his family in their home, you mean," Anna corrected her husband. "I'll bet you any amount of galleons you care to loose that poor Harry is a nervous wreck, house elves or no."

"Harry has house elves now? Oh, I can't wait to hear this story," Amos laughed as they approached the fire.

Fortunately, Anna was spared having to answer as they stepped into the floo together.

***

Amos and Anna Diggory stepped into the library of Number 12, Grimmauld Place in a swirl of formal robes.

"Hi, Mum, Dad," Cedric said. "If you'll just step out of the way, I'll shut the floo back down, then you can have tea while I go check on our dinner."

"So, it's the kitchen we'll be eating in, then," Amos asked jokingly. "Formal dining room not good enough for us, then?"

"I should think not, especially since my godson had me polish the good silver all afternoon," Sirius announced, coming into the library. "Amos, what say we tell the tea to sod off and go straight to some of my better firewhiskey?" He moved to the sideboard and began looking through various bottles and decanters there.

Sirius Black was resplendent in his new robes (black with gold trim) with a large ruby at his throat holding his cravat in place. Only slightly less well dressed was Remus Lupin, who entered the room right behind the Lord Black wearing blue and copper-trimmed robes. With all of the Diggorys equally well attired, they looked more ready for a night out at the theater than a simple family dinner. But, tradition demanded that this be a formal affair, so Harry had insisted....

"Sirius, I rather doubt that Harry would thank you if you got his future father-in-law drunk before the first course," the werewolf said, taking the decanter Sirius was holding and returning it to the sideboard firmly. "Anna, Amos, welcome. I had the elves open a bottle of a rather nice red wine almost an hour ago, and we have white wine or tea."

"Tea would be lovely, Remus," Anna said. "I hope you don't mind me calling you Remus, by the way...after all, we're all going to be family, as it were, before too long."

"Not at all, dear lady, not at all," Lupin replied gracefully. "Now, I feel that I should warn you--Alastor Moody may or may not be joining us this evening."

"What? Old Mad-Eye's not going to be here? I hope he's not...indesposed, or anything," Amos said.

"Oh, no, nothing like that. Harry invited him, but he was making some noise about not wanting to intrude into what was basically a family dinner. I suppose we'll just have to wait and see," Sirius shrugged.

"Well, we'll endeavor to enjoy ourselves either way," Anna said confidently. "Now, where is Harry? Cedric said something about him being in the kitchen, getting in the way of the house elves?"

Cedric laughed. "He's either still there or getting ready up in his room." Despite how well his parents had adjusted to the thought of he and Harry dating, Cedric was still reluctant to let his parents know that they were routinely sleeping together. "I could always go check on him...."

"Oh, no, he'll be around when he's ready," Sirius stopped him. "Until then, why don't we leave him be?"

"I think that's probably best," Anna said. "But, I want to hear about how Harry wound up with house elves. You know, I was actually thinking about trying to get him and Cedric an elf for a bethrothal gift, but now I don't know..." she shook her head.

"Well, that's a funny story, since you asked," Sirius laughed. "Cedric's told us about how Harry charmed your elves, so you're familiar with the effect he has on them." As the Diggorys nodded in agreement, Sirius settled in for a good storytelling. "Well, as it turns out, two years ago Harry made the acquaintance of one of Lucius Malfoy's elves, name of Dobby...."

***

"...and so, the next thing we knew, Winky was telling Harry and Cedric to hurry up and start making wizardlings so that she would have little wizards to take care of!" Sirius finished his story with a flourish, gratified to see that both Amos and Anna Diggory were laughing out loud.

"Sirius, I'm so glad that you were able to amuse the Diggorys with tales of my life," Harry said, coming into the room.

"Well, of course, pup...and if you had been much longer, I was going to pull out your old baby pictures."

Cedric rose to greet his beloved, his eyes sparkling. Harry was magnificent in an emerald robe that matched his eyes, trimmed with black in the latest style. Black lace at neck and cuffs matched the black acromantula silk shirt, and black pants tucked into black dragon hide boots completed his outfit. A large emerald at his throat and the Potter family ring adorned his hand, and Cedric noted with relief that Harry had continued to wear his bracelets...even though they were almost completely hidden by his cuffs. His hair was held back by a single jade clasp, falling in a gorgeous shower down his back.

Cedric thought that he was possibly the most handsome man he had ever seen in his entire life.

Harry reached out and clasped Cedric's hand as his fiancé approached.

"Good evening, Mum Diggory, Amos," he said, nodding regally. "I trust that you've been adequately entertained?"

"Oh, Harry, you look simply wonderful! Come here and let me see you!" Anna Diggory waved him over. "Oh, look, Amos...Harry, is that jade in your hair? It's exquisite!"

"Yes, Mum Diggory, it is," Harry smiled, turning his head to give the older lady a better look. "A souvenir from Japan, actually."

"Oh, it's lovely! Now, turn and let me see that robe...it's new from Malkin's, isn't it?"

While his wife and Harry chatted about robes and styles--joined enthusiastically by one Sirius Black--Amos sidled over to his son and nudged him gently.

"Son, I just want you to know something," he said quietly.

"Yes, Dad?" Cedric looked at his father curiously.

"If you ever let your Mother and your...boyfriend," he barely stumbled on the word, "take you shopping..." he paused, smirking.

"What, Dad?"

"You're doomed. Like every other married man in the history of the species...completely, utterly, hopelessly doomed."

Cedric sighed theatrically. "I know, Dad, I know."

***

Dinner that night went off with the precision of a Swiss watch. Dobby and Kreacher had been pressed into service by Winky, and the entire dining room reeked of polish. Dozens of candles glowed in ornate candelabras, their light reflecting from almost every available surface. The Black family china and silver lay on the spotless white tablecloth (Harry had apologized, explaining that he still hadn't had a chance to locate the Potter family dinnerware in his vaults), and Dobby and Kreacher stood proudly in their white powdered wigs and frock coats. Dobby's coat bore the Potter arms, while Kreacher's bore the Black crest. Unfortunately, both coats were signal flare orange with lavender trim.

Dobby had bragged to Anna Diggory that 'I choosed the colors myself', and wriggled with happiness when she told him they were the most impressively striking elf uniforms she had ever seen.

Winky had directed the meal like a general running a military campaign; beginning with lobster bites as appetizers, then progressing through green salad with champagne vinaigrette, leek and lentil soup, Beef Wellington, assorted fruits and cheeses, and finally a delicate citrus sorbet which swirled lemon and orange flavors together in a sweet/tangy creation. She had only made one comment at the beginning of the meal about how 'certain Master sirs should trust their elves to cook for them', then said nothing more. Of course, she had bowed gracefully when Harry gently reprimanded her, reminding her that he had wanted to have a hand in preparing a meal for the Diggorys. Immaculate in her white chef's gear, Winky had introduced each course--pointing out that the main course was the creation of Master Harry Potter sir--then popping out to allow Dobby and Kreacher to serve the courses.

Dinner conversation, by tacit agreement of all of the parties, was purposefully light and inconsequential. Finally, though, Amos Diggory threw his napkin down on his plate and pushed his chair back from the table.

"Well, I'm stuffed!" he declared. "Harry, you and your elves have outdone yourselves."

"Yes, Harry, it was a lovely meal," Anna agreed. "Could we possibly give our thanks to the other chef?" she asked.

Harry smiled broadly, only partly in relief. "Of course. Winky! Dobby! Kreacher!" he called.

Immediately, all three elves appeared.

"Master Harry Potter sir and guests is wanting something else? Winky is having more food in the kitchen, or she is making something else in no time," the little elf asked anxiously.

"No, Winky, I'm quite full, and Amos is more than that," Anna smiled at the white-clad elf. "I just wanted to let you--and your Master--know just what a wonderful meal it was. And the service was excellent, as well," she said, smiling and nodding at Dobby and Kreacher.

"Winky is being glad that Mum Anna is enjoying herself. Winky is being hopeful that she can make many more meals for Mum Anna, after Master Harry Potter sir and his Ceddy is married."

"I'm certainly looking forward to it, Winky," Anna said. "And, I hope that you, Dobby and Kreacher can work with my elves, Fritch and Wobbly, once Harry and Cedric give me grandchildren to spoil."

"Winky is want to having little wizardlings around, too," the little elf grinned madly. "And she is glad to work with Mum Anna's elves, which is good, because Winky is wanting lots and lots of wizardlings to take care of!" she declared.

"Winky, I couldn't agree more," Anna said, chuckling as both Harry and Cedric blushed furiously. Her eyes twinkling, Anna nodded seriously. "I think we should expect at least seven little wizards or witches, don't you, Winky?"

If Winky noticed that Sirius, Remus and Amos were about to explode from holding in their laughter, she gave no sign.

"Winky is thinking that seven is a good number, but she is not minding a few more...say, nine or ten, at least."

"Well, Winky, we'll just have to keep on the boys until they produce as many as we want, now won't we?" Anna asked, her face as serious as it could be.

"Winky agrees, and if Mum Anna is being asking, Winky is being doing all she can to get Master Harry Potter sir and his Ceddy to make us more wizardlings."

"Thank you, Winky. Amos and I both appreciate all of your efforts," Anna nodded, then began laughing out loud, joined by the other three older folks present, after the elves had popped away.

"Mum!" Cedric protested, shaking his head in exasperation while Harry just pounded his head with his fist.

"Oh, shush, Cedric," his mother replied, now tearful with laughter.

"Son, I hate to tell you this, but tormenting your children is one of a parent's greatest and most important duties," Amos agreed.

"Hear, hear, Amos!" Sirius agreed heartily. "I've been saying the same thing myself, but no one believes me."

Remus managed to stop laughing just long enough to speak. "Amos, Anna, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, tweaking these two like that. Just ask Sirius what happens when you annoy Harry Potter."

At Amos' confused look, Remus pulled himself together and said "two words: purgative draught." And with that, the wolf left the table, laughing hysterically all the way out of the room.

Anna and Amos Diggory looked at each other carefully, then at the chagrined look on Sirius Black's face before turning back to a still-blushing Harry and Cedric.

"Son...Harry...surely you wouldn't..." Amos began, only to trail off at the feral grin on Cedric's face.

"Oh, no, Mum, Dad, I wouldn't...but I won't life a finger to stop Harry," he warned, then leaned into his boyfriend, who was now developing an evil grin on his face.

"Harry, love, you wouldn't prank your mother-in-law, now would you?" Anna asked, her voice all sweetness.

"Only if I could do it in front of the Canasta club," Harry smirked.

"Harry! You wouldn't!" Anna said, still smiling. "No, wait, you would, wouldn't you, little urchin that you are." When Harry shrugged, Anna shrugged herself. "Just remember this, young man...when you have children, as their grandmother I will take them, spoil them rotten, and then hand them back to you. Annoy me, and they'll come back to you with bellies full of chocolate frogs and ice mice!"

"Mum Diggory! You wouldn't!" Harry protested, at the same time as Cedric gasped out "Mum!"

"Oh, I'd listen to her, son," Amos said cheerfully. "You don't know your mother like I do. Why, I remember once, back when we were at Hogwarts together...."

"Amos," Anna said, repressively, then looked at her husband over the rim of her tea cup.

"Yes, dear?" Amos asked innocently, winking at the boys (who had suddenly perked up, very interested to hear what he was about to say).

"The sitting room couch makes a horribly lumpy bed, as I'm sure you recall," she said levelly, then winked herself at her son.

"Yes, well, perhaps that story can wait for another time," Amos said hurriedly. Hearing what she wanted to hear, Anna smiled and rose from the table.

"I think I'd like that glass of wine now. Harry, accompany an old lady to the library?" she asked.

"Nope," Harry chirruped brightly. "But I will take you, Mum," he said, taking her arm in his.

"Oh, you," Anna smiled, letting Harry lead her out of the dining room.

As they left, Cedric turned to his father, curious. "Dad, just what did Mum...?"

"Later, son," Amos said softly. "But don't let me forget, you hear? Your mother was the terror of the Great Hall at one time."

"Now that I've got to hear," Sirius added, rising himself to lead the other men to the library. "Seems like the next generation of Marauders will have a fine bloodline, indeed."

"Oh, yes, Sirius, yes indeed. In point of fact, I pulled a prank or three myself in my day," Amos said jovially. "Just ask me sometime when I'm not at risk of a night on the couch."

Both Sirius and Cedric agreed that Amos' logic was unassailable.

**A/N: ** whee...I've been up since yesterday evening writing (the loa crawled on and won't let me stop), so I'm just a little punch-drunk right now. On the bright side, the story is much further along. As always, love to all of those of you who review. I'm sorry that I can't answer each and every one of them, but that's life as it is rather than how we might like.

**Next Chapter: ** Rumors from the MoM, another healer visit for Harry, the Wrath of Gabrielle, and new toys!


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: **Rumors and speculations about the Ministry, Harry visits his healer, Gabrielle is NOT happy with one Harry J. Potter, and new toys for everyone except Cedric (but that's okay...Harry's all the toy he really wants or needs).

**Disclaimer:** Logic only gives man what he needs...Magic gives him what he wants--_Tom Robbins_

**Chapter 50**

Cedric Diggory stood at the helm of his flying carpet as it raced across the English Channel. Far below him, choppy waves could just be made out by the unaided eye. Glancing at his wristwatch--a souvenir from his time in Japan--he grimaced, then increased the speed of the carpet another notch.

Beside him, Harry Potter noticed, and checked his own watch, also a souvenir from the same Japan vacation.

"Relax, Cedric," Harry said. "If we're a few minutes late, Dr. Latour won't refuse to see me."

"I know that, prat, but still...I don't want to be late," Cedric answered back.

"You're the prat who wouldn't get up this morning," Harry grinned up from his chair.

"Oh, so now it's _my_ fault that somebody was lying on top of me and wouldn't move until he was snogged to his satisfaction, is it?" Cedric smirked down at his boyfriend and betrothed, who at least had the grace to blush and grin back up at him. Then....

"Well, it's not my fault if you're such a sloppy snogger that we ran late, now is it?"

"Cheeky monkey! I'm going to tell Dr. Latour that you need the finger today, because you're obviously full of sh...."

"Are you sure you two aren't married yet? You certainly fight like it," Mad-Eye Moody emerged from the tent that occupied the rearmost part of the carpet, carrying a steaming mug of tea. "Remus and Sirius are going to eat up Winky's scones unless you get in there right now," he finished, tapping the carpet just behind Harry to cause another chair to rise from the enchanted weave.

"Why do I get the feeling that Winky wouldn't mind whipping us up a fresh batch?" Cedric smiled.

The old auror 'harrumphed' his opinion of _that_. "That elf would bake a pile of scones the size of the Cotswolds if Harry asked her to, no doubt about that."

"You two are just jealous that my house elves love me best," Harry laughed, rising.

"Harry, love, _everyone's_ house elves love you best," Cedric replied, smiling.

"I know," Harry sighed theatrically. "It's because I'm so sweet and lovable."

Cedric raised one eyebrow at the younger man, then turned to the scarred older man. "Well, Mad-Eye, what do you think?"

"Needs the finger test, definitely. In fact, I'm surprised his eyes are still green and not brown already."

Harry made a great show of ignoring the comments being made about him.

"I still think you should have let me go after that ring, boy," Mad-Eye said, blowing on his mug to cool the tea a bit before taking a sip. "I could have been to Little Hangleton and back again before you'd known that I'd gone."

Harry sighed. "Mad-Eye, we discussed this already, and it's just not safe for one man to go alone...or do you fancy another few months spent locked in a trunk? Besides, you know that you have to be there for Little Jacque to fit your bracelets properly."

Mad-Eye didn't have an answer for Harry, but that didn't stop him from muttering under his breath between sips of tea.

Cedric noticed Harry standing there, apparently deep in thought, and gave his boyfriend a gentle nudge.

"Sickle for your thoughts," he said softly. "Ten galleons to act them out...twenty if I can watch." He waggled his eyebrows and leered suggestively at the younger man.

"I'm still trying to wrap my mind around some of the things that Amos told us last night," Harry said just as softly, although he did manage a small grin at Cedric's comment. "Pervy git," he mouthed just loud enough for Cedric to hear.

After they had adjourned to the library for drinks, Amos had gone into great detail about the various factions within the Wizengamot; dropping names, relationships, feuds and obligations until Harry's head spun. Finally, in desperation, the Boy-Who-Lived had asked--no, begged--him to write down a simplified version for later study.

"Like a Quiddich play book, eh? I can do that," Amos had promised with an easy grin.

Basically, there were at least five significant factions in the Wizengamot, and they ranged from barely concealed Death Eaters and their obvious sympathizers to staunch defenders of the Light. Harry was a bit surprised to learn that many of this latter group actually were suspicious of Dumbledore because of some of his past acts. Apparently, they were worried about the Headmaster having held such great power--both nationally and internationally--for as long as he had, and were supporting an agenda that included regularly rotating the Chief Warlock's position. In that, at least, they were firmly in agreement with the pureblood extremists, although they generally disagreed on almost every other issue.

Between the two poles of these groups were three or four additional groups, each of which had a rather fluid 'membership' as people shifted their support based on the issue of the minute. Of course, each of the groups had at least two members who thought _they_ should lead the Wizengamot, which caused Amos to quip that 'every Wizengamot member sees the next Chief Warlock in the mirror every morning'.

Everyone was generally expecting Dumbledore to try to hold onto his seat with both hands, with the most intense fighting scheduled to occur during the first and second weeks of September.

"Why then?" Harry had asked.

"It's simple," Remus had explained to him. "The first weeks of the school term are typically the hardest on the faculty, the Headmaster included. All of the staff will be dealing with consoling firsties away from home for the first time, first-time magic play accidents--Poppy Pomphrey won't get a good night's sleep until October, mark my words--the _sturm und drang_ of relationships that didn't survive the summer...." The werewolf sighed and gave a rueful smile. "So, if the first two weeks go the way they always do, Albus will have his hands full and won't be able to spend the time he'd need to spend to keep the seat."

"So...if everyone knows this, that must mean that he knows it, as well." Harry had a very thoughtful expression on his face.

"Right you are, lad," Amos had agreed. "But, short of quitting his position as Head master, there's bugger all he can do about it."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked carefully. "I don't mean to be difficult, but if I were in Dumbledore's position I'd be trying to work out a way to have things both ways...or to do something so unexpected that no one could have possibly have prepared for it."

"I see what you're driving at, Harry, but there's been no indication of anything like that so far," Amos said.

"That's just it...you won't see 'it' until 'it' happens," Harry continued. "And without knowing what 'it' might be, I don't see anything that anyone can do to prepare a response ahead of time. That will force each faction to react 'on the fly', and that's a sure recipe for disaster. Isn't it?" he asked, looking around.

Amos Diggory had just shrugged. "I suppose you have a point, but politics isn't Quiddich, lad. It's a dance where everyone knows the steps, and no one's going to risk the consequences of breaking the pattern."

"If you say so," Harry said quietly, but Cedric noticed that his boyfriend didn't seem convinced even though he let the subject drop.

"What about the DADA position?" Moody asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had begun to linger a bit longer than was comfortable.

"Oh, that? Nothing but rumors thus far. I've heard everything from Madam Bones being asked to assign an auror to the post to the Minister declaring DADA a Ministry responsibility and putting his own toady into the job. As if that would ever happen," Amos gave a little laugh.

"Humph. Albus'll be long in the grave before that ever happens," Moody agreed.

Cedric was still watching Harry, who looked like he wanted to ask another question but didn't. Instead, the Boy-Who-Was-Hosting stood and picked up the tea pot.

"More tea, Anna? Sirius, would you check everyone's firewhisky, please?" And with that, the talk moved on to more pleasant subjects.

Cedric jerked as a seagull bounced off the carpet's protective spell with a loud _squawk_. Unlike his father, he wasn't convinced that Harry didn't have a point about the Headmaster's intentions _vis a vis_ the Chief Warlock's position. Still, he readily admitted that he wasn't familiar enough with the inner workings of the Wizengamot to even begin to guess what might be going on behind the scenes. And, he certainly didn't see how Dumbledore could profit from somehow throwing Britain's governing body into chaos.

Well, worrying about it wouldn't change what was going to happen one bit. So, why not do something useful?

With that thought in mind, he stepped over to Harry, wrapped his arms around him from behind and rested his head firmly on his boyfriend's shoulder. His hands laced together over Harry's flat stomach, except for one finger that went on a tickling quest for Harry's navel.

"I'll still love you even when your eyes turn brown," he whispered, earning himself an elbow in the stomach for his trouble and a giggle when his finger found its target.

***

"Well, Mr. Potter, I am quite pleased with your progress these last few weeks," Dr. Anton Latour announced.

"Doctor, did you do the finger test? Several of us have been wondering just why his eyes are still green, he's so full of it," Cedric asked earnestly.

"No, he didn't do the finger test..._and he's not going to, put the glove down_...gits, I'm surrounded by bloody gits," Harry spat at his boyfriend and his doctor. "Now, if you two are quite finished, I'd like to know about my magical core."

Dr. Latour smiled and stuffed the disposable glove back in the box. "Very well, Mr. Potter, if you refuse the rectal and prostate exam...." When Harry gave him a death glare, the French healer merely laughed. "Oh, such a fierce expression, Mr. Potter...at any rate, I can detect only faint residual traces of both blocks on your magical core. I would expect that those traces will be completely dissipated within the next few weeks, but effectively your core is unblocked now."

All levity forgotten, Harry and Cedric both nodded their understanding, and they shared a quick look of relief that Dr. Latour noticed but chose not to comment on.

"Now, as to the tear in your core, it is much smaller, but seems to be reaching a point where it may not improve any further. It almost seems to be 'scarring down'--if I can use that phrase, purely as an analogy, you understand--around some foreign component that is refusing to allow it to heal." He shrugged, perplexed. "I have no explanation for this, I'm afraid."

Harry and Cedric turned to each other, communicating without words for several moments. Then, Cedric nodded once.

Harry looked back at his healer and took a deep breath. "Doctor, have you ever heard of horcruxes?"

***

A brief discussion later, which went much faster than Cedric and Harry had suspected it might--Dr. Latour could see the evidence with his own eyes--the Frenchman sat back and let out a long, low whistle.

"Had I not seen this myself, I never would have believed that anyone, even a Dark wizard, would take such an extreme step," he said. Then, shaking himself, he went on. "However, there can be no doubt...now that I know what to look for, the energies are indeed those of a fragment of a soul that is distinct from young Harry's." Shaking his head, he mopped his forehead with a tissue. "And you say that this Voldemort created not just one, but six of these abominations? Mon dieu!"

"We think he just created six," Harry said softly. "We don't really know how to tell for sure."

Dr. Latour pursed his lips in thought. "There might be a way...but I do not know for certain," he said carefully. "I would have to look into it, perhaps make some inquiries...."

"Doctor, I don't think that would be a good idea. We know for a fact that Voldemort has followers here in France, and all over the Continent. If they found out that you were asking about such things, the consequences..." he shrugged.

"I understand, of course, but I do not know how else I might investigate the subject," Latour answered. "In ways, this represents a tremendous opportunity for study, my friends." Seeing how Harry started with he said this, he raised his hands in a placating gesture. "My friend, I understand how you dislike being 'different', but I must remind you that you are, by your very existence, very much un-ordinary. Now you tell me that a fragment of another's soul has been implanted in your magical core, where it has no doubt been nourished and protected by your own magic for many years now. This is unprecedented in the annals of both medicine and magic, absolutely unprecedented!"

As the doctor was talking, Cedric had risen to stand with one arm draped around Harry's shoulders, the other hand holding his boyfriend's tightly.

"I understand all of that, Doctor, but what I want to know is...how do we get it out?" Cedric asked coldly.

"I haven't the slightest idea as to how to even begin to try," Anton Latour answered mournfully. "Perhaps an exorcism of some kind? I'm sorry, but I have no method, medical, magical or otherwise, to remove an embedded fragment of a foreign soul." Once again, he could only shrug helplessly.

"Is there anyone you know of that we might talk to?" Harry asked, desperation beginning to color his voice.

Latour shook his head. "At this moment, no, my friend," he said quietly. "I will think long and hard on it, and spend some time in our excellent libraries here in Paris--discretely, I assure you--and perhaps then a solution will present itself. In the meantime, I believe that I have done all that can be done for you for the present."

"Well, we certainly appreciate all that you've done, please believe us," Cedric said, Harry nodding his agreement. "Tell me this, doctor: If we were able to somehow remove the soul fragment, could you then help Harry's core to completely heal?"

The green-clad healer nodded carefully. "Should any such healing be needed, then yes, I believe so. While magical core damage is rare, it is not unheard of, and there are spells and potions to stabilize the core, preventing its complete exhaustion and destruction from such damage. In fact, I can provide you with a formula for just such a potion. I would caution you," he said, raising one finger warningly. "It is a tremendously difficult, time-consuming potion to brew, and the components are quite expensive. Additionally, if memory serves, the potion itself is rather unstable, and has a short shelf-life. Only the larger hospitals such as ours would even think about keeping the component precursor potions on hand, so that the potion itself can be quickly made available in an emergency."

When Cedric and Harry looked at him, confused, he smiled as he realized what he had said. "Let me explain, my friends. Certain volatile potions may be brewed in two or more parts to a certain point, then stabilized prior to completion. These precursor potions can then be quickly mixed, activating and completing the brewing in a short time." He chuckled as understanding lit up the boy's faces. "Mr. Diggory, you at least should have been exposed to this concept, as it is quite common. That leads me to wonder as to the quality of the Potions instruction at your school."

"You're not the only one," Cedric muttered, while Harry just snickered. Well, chalk up one more black mark against Dumbledore, if his lackey Snape had never even mentioned that particular 'quite common' practice in his field.

"Doctor, I'm tempted to ask if you could have your apothecarian here in Paris provide us with one of these potions, as the precursors...just in case," Cedric asked.

"I certainly have no objections to doing so, but they would almost certainly be a 'special brew' item. I'm assuming that the cost would not be an insurmountable issue for you," he saw both boys nodding and smiled, "but it would take several days and would certainly be commented on, at least here in the hospital."

"Umm, that might not be a good idea," Harry grimaced. The last thing they needed, especially before they had the last horcrux in their possession, was Voldemort or Dumbledore hearing about them buying core-repairing potions.

"I thought not," the doctor said, then grinned. "However, I can give you the names of several fine apothecaries here in Paris, and you can arrange for one of your French friends to have it brewed 'for them'. He winked broadly at the boys, who grinned. Also, I will give you the name of an excellent advanced medical potions text, which should provide you with all of the information you might need to give your own brewer."

"That would be great, Doctor! Thank you so much!" Harry gushed, having more hope now that he knew his core might actually be repaired.

"Do not be so quick to thank me, my young friend. I have not, as of yet, found a way to remove the soul fragment from your core. Until then," once more, the doctor shrugged (something he seemed to be doing a great deal of today, he thought). "Until then, you are not well...and my job is not yet done!"

With that, Cedric and Harry sat quietly while the doctor furiously scratched out their instructions. As they were leaving, the doctor stopped them.

"One more thing," he said, stopping Harry with his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, Doctor?"

Anton Latour glared at both boys sternly. When he spoke, his voice was fierce. "I realize that this summer has been particularly busy for both of you," he began. "Still, that is an excuse, not an acceptable reason." As Cedric and Harry both began to look concerned, the healer continued. "Next summer--by which time I expect this so-called Dark Lord to have been dealt with once and for all--I expect to see you both at my farm, for at least a week's visit. Do I make myself clear?" he said, frowning.

"Of course, Doctor!" "Oh, we promise, Doctor!"

Healer Latour merely nodded. "Very well. I will hold you to your promise. Now, get out!" he said, waving them away.

Laughing and waving, the boys left the doctor in the examination room, shaking his head and grinning as he completed his paperwork.

***

Gabrielle Delacour was waiting in ambush in the clinic's reception room.

"'arry Potter! I am so angry with you!" she announced, stamping her foot and standing with hands on hips. Then, moving almost too fast for the eye to follow, she leaped into Harry's arms, throwing her arms around his neck.

Had Cedric not had Seeker reflexes himself, Harry he would have fallen backwards as the curly-haired missile struck his chest. As it was, only Cedric's hand on his back prevented a tumble.

"'arry, 'arry, 'arry!" the little girl was yelling, causing the other patients in the waiting room to look on in amusement. This was followed by a rapid stream of French that neither of the boys could follow until Cedric pulled his wand, then....

"...and the unicorn was lovely but I am still so angry with you, and Cedric as well, you have both been very naughty and I shall punish both of you most severely for not coming to see me!"

"Gabrielle! Please!" Harry laughed, managing to loosen her arms enough to breath. "We're both sorry, but we weren't able to get an owl to you the last time we were here."

"And why not?" the youngest Delacour demanded to know.

"Because we're both slugs," Cedric laughed, using Gabrielle's favorite insult, "who want to make it up to you by taking you for ice cream. Can you ever forgive us?" he asked.

Gabrielle sniffed, then slid down to the floor before answering. "Perhaps...if it is very good ice cream," she said reluctantly. "But you are correct, you both are slugs! Now, where shall we go for my ice cream?"

"We can go anywhere in Paris you want!" Harry laughed, taking her hand. "Now, if your mother will come with us, we'll go right now," he said, smiling at the elegant French woman, who nodded back.

***

Some time--and a truly impressive amount of ice cream later--Harry, Cedric, Gabrielle and Madam Delacour were on their way to LeGrande's shop.

"So you see, Harry, your first child must be a boy, of course, but then you should have a girl immediately thereafter, and she should be named after both of your mothers," Gabrielle was saying.

"Gabrielle, wait! First, we have to get married!" Harry laughed, thoroughly enjoying hearing the young girl rattling on.

"Mas oui, of course, of course, silly boy. But then, you must come straight here to Paris for your honeymoon, so that the doctors may begin the treatments that will enable you to bear the first of my godchildren." From Gabrielle's tone, there was going to be no argument whatsoever on that last little detail.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see," Harry said, picking her up and swinging her around. Gabrielle, of course, squealed and acted like she was upset by Harry's actions, but she fooled exactly no one.

"M. Diggory, I believe that my youngest daughter is somewhat attached to your fiancé," Madam Diggory said quietly as she and Cedric watched Harry and Gabrielle at their play.

"I do believe that you are right, madam," Cedric said, happy to see Harry so obviously enjoying himself.

"Please, call me Giselle," she answered back. "It is only proper, as it appears that your family and mine are already bound together."

"And I'm Cedric, and I know Harry will insist on you calling him by his given name," Cedric nodded back.

"Mas oui, certainly. But I am curious...how is it that you and Harry are allowed to roam the streets of Paris with only myself and Gabrielle as your guardians? I was told that Harry was not allowed to roam about without guards because of your so-called Dark Lord."

"Ordinarily, you're quite right, Giselle, when we're in England we always have at least one guard. But, today there's literally no way that anyone could know that we slipped away, and our friends will be meeting us in just a few minutes at LeGrande's shop." He paused, then grinned. "Also, I would bet on Gabrielle against any dozen Death Eaters," he said.

Giselle Delacour sniffed, then returned his smile with one of her own. "Ah, I see you know something of my daughter, then," she ventured.

"Indeed I do, ma'am, indeed I do," Cedric replied.

***

In short order the group was entering the shop of Little Jacque LeGrande. Sirius Black met them at the door, grinning broadly.

"Be warned, boys...Mad-Eye is back in the testing room having his new leg fitted, and he's fit to be tied! Oh, but you should have seen the look on his face when Little Jacque showed it to him--priceless, I tell you, priceless!"

If Harry was worried about what Mad-Eye was going to do to him for his 'little surprise', he didn't show it. "And his bracelets? Did Little Jacque have them ready?"

"Of course he did," Albert LeGrande said, coming to meet them. After hugs and air kisses all around, he went on. "Actually, the bracelets are my own work--Uncle allowed me to craft them--and I believe that he will find them satisfactory."

"If they're anything like the wand this youngster just made for me, they'll be more than satisfactory," Sirius bragged, holding up a new LeGrande custom wand of his very own. "Dogwood, with a cerebrus heartstring as the core...who would have guessed?" he laughed.

"Hmm, so will we need to treat both the wand and its owner for mange on a regular basis?" Harry quipped, then ducked the swat Sirius aimed at his head.

"Watch it, pup...you're still not too big to turn over my knee," Sirius threatened.

"Oh, no...there's only one man who's allowed to turn me over his knee," Harry smirked, winking at Cedric as he did.

Sirius' eyes went wide when he realized just what Harry was implying. "I don't want to know," he said, covering his eyes with his hand and turning away. "Too Much Information...."

"Serves you right, Sirius," Remus Lupin said as he strolled up. "Next time, don't be such a prat about it."

"Well, Remus, let's see it," Cedric cut in quickly before another round of insults and disclosures began. "I know that the LeGrandes had instructions to make you a wand, as well...how did it come out?"

"Most satisfactory, except that _someone_ had already made arrangements to pay for it," Lupin mock-growled.

"Shut it, wolf," Harry snapped playfully. "It comes with your new job."

Knowing that he wasn't about to win that particular argument, Remus pulled a richly-colored dark wand from a new wrist holder. "Black walnut for the wand itself--an introspective wood, very calm and quiet--with a core of mooncalf blood. Quite suitable for me, actually," the werewolf smiled.

"Rather interesting combinations, both of them," Albert commented, ushering the group into a side room where refreshments were already waiting for them. "Of course, once I was informed of the...particulars...of each man, the wands made perfect sense. And, I think that both of them will work quite well, once you are accustomed to them," he finished.

"So you've said, Albert," Remus answered as Sirius just nodded. "I think I can speak for both of us when I say that we're going to have to 'take it easy' for the first few days. These new wands are significantly more powerful than our old ones."

"Perhaps not more powerful per se, but certainly more suited to you than those sticks you were using," Albert sniffed, his disdain for their old wands--Ollivander's creations, both of them--obvious in his tone and manor.

"After all of this madness with Voldemort is done with, I predict that you and Little Jacque will be quite busy," Harry said quietly. "Until then, I'd just as soon we not spread around the fact that a quick trip to Paris could net a Death Muncher a much-improved wand. Merlin knows, they're dangerous enough as it is," he grimaced.

"Until then, Albert, you'll understand if we only send a very few people--people we trust absolutely--here for new wands." Cedric was pleased to see Albert's immediate nod of comprehension. "After we've done what we have to...well, then, I see no reason not to openly discuss just where the Boy-Who-Lived comes for magical implements."

"You may find yourself starting another controversy there, Harry. Ollivander's wands have been considered the gold standard in England for centuries." Remus raised one eyebrow as he pointed out yet another potential complication for Harry's life.

Harry, for his part, just shrugged. "Well, if I do, so be it. And, knowing British wizards like I do, I'd predict that most of them wouldn't change their wands for a barrel of galleons. Especially if it required them to use a _French_-made wand," he winked at Albert.

"Actually, my friends, LeGrande wands are not totally unknown in your little island," Albert smiled. "I think that, if you were to look, you might find one or two discerning wizards using one of our wands." He looked straight at Harry, who merely nodded back at him.

"Oh, the horror! A French wand!" Cedric laughed, as did all of the others, including Albert. They were still laughing a few moments later when a hoarse voice boomed out.

"Potter! Harry Potter! Merlin's lice-infested beard, I'm going to have words with you!"

Harry smiled as he heard the voice calling his name. "Well, I guess Mad-Eye's done with his fitting, then."

***

Fortunately for one Harry Potter, Little Jacque LeGrande pushed past an irritated Alastor Moody to shake his hand before Moody could draw a bead on him.

"Ah, friend Harry! And Cedric, with the lovely ladies Delacour! Truly, we are honored in my humble shop this fine day! Come, come...we shall move into my office, where we shall drink wine and tell tales of adventures past and future! But first, you must come see just what it is that I have done," he said, literally dragging Harry over to where a still-fuming Moody stood, his robe pulled back to reveal a brand new magical leg.

"See just what a skilled craftsman can do, given a chance," Little Jacque was clearly in the mood to brag. "Now, friend Alastor, move a bit so that young Harry here can see how well your new appendage functions." Ignoring the look on Moody's face, the Frenchman motioned for Moody to move and turn. "Look here, Harry...since your friend's leg is missing above the knee, I was able to construct a magical leg with a knee that fully mimics his normal range of motion. The same holds for the ankle and foot itself, of course. Also, notice how softly he is able to step, and how quiet! No more thumping and stamping around!"

_Harrumph_ "Maybe I _liked_ thumping around, you damned frog," Mad-Eye groused.

"Pay no attention to this _rosbif_, Harry...he will be most well pleased when he realizes just how well LeGrande has served him. And his bracelets, which you also asked me to make for him...let him complain all he likes; they are fine items, you will see."

"Now, I never said I didn't like the bracelets, you crazy frenchie," Mad-Eye protested, not realizing that he was keeping pace with Little Jacque and Harry without difficulty.

"Tell me, Harry...is the old _pomme_ always like this?" Little Jacque asked, holding the door to his office open so that Harry (and Mad-Eye) could enter.

Harry sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes as he answered. "I'm afraid so, Little Jacque."

"And yet you tolerate him anyway, and even go out of your way to bring him here, to me," Little Jacque said, sinking into his chair. "Sit, sit--Albert, bring us some more chairs, if you please--ah, friend Harry, the depths of your goodness warm this old heart." And with that, he pulled a brightly colored rag from a pocket, wiped his eyes, and blew his nose thunderously.

"Now, see here..." Moody started to protest once again, but was cut off.

"Silence, you ungrateful cur, or I will silence you myself!" Little Jacque roared. Harry had to admit that he was more than a bit impressed when Mad-Eye subsided, muttering.

"There, much better. I will leave you to thank young Harry for his gifts--and make no mistake, they are indeed his gifts to you--at another time. For now, I must ask you all to swear that you will not reveal what I am about to show you, or leave now." Having said that, Little Jacque LeGrande leaned back in his chair and was silent.

"I think that I will now take my leave, gentlemen," Giselle Delacour said, rising. "You obviously have much to discuss, and I should be getting Gabrielle home before it becomes too late. Goodbye, all...and I hope to see you all again very soon."

With that, Madam Delacour took her leave, taking a protesting Gabrielle with her only after crushing hugs for Harry and Cedric and waves for the rest. When they were gone, it left only Little Jacque and Albert LeGrande, Harry, Cedric, Sirius, Remus and Mad-Eye in the elderly wandmaker's office.

"Now, my friends, this is what I have for you," Little Jacque said, reaching into a drawer and taking out a small silk bag. Pulling a writing leaf out of his desk, he spread a velvet cloth over it, then gently shook the silk bag over the cloth. Out dropped a small ivory-colored disk attached to a leather thong.

"Little Jacque...is that what I think it is?" Harry asked carefully.

"My friend, if you think that it is an amulet which will allow you to mimic a binding charm on your magical core, then yes. It is indeed that which you asked me to craft for you." Little Jacque positively beamed in delight. "The necklace itself is graphorn leather, from the same hide as the thongs in your bracelets. For the amulet proper, I have used a piece of erumpent Ivory, which will hold a binding spell in almost exactly the same way as your magical core would. To any but the most careful of inspections, it will appear as if your core is still bound!"

"Wicked," Harry breathed.

"Brilliant," Cedric agreed.

"Woot woot," Sirius added, while Remus and even Mad-Eye nodded, impressed.

"Now, it remains only to cast the bindings on the amulet. Who have you chosen to do that?" LeGrande asked.

"I...I hadn't really thought about it," Harry said, suddenly uncertain.

"We just came from the doctors' office," Cedric added. "He said that all but a faint trace of the bindings was gone. Will that make a difference?" he asked.

"Only if there's not enough there to get a good reading from, lad," Mad-Eye said carefully, his earlier anger forgotten. "As long as there's a trace, then I should be able to duplicate it without much trouble...as long as it's not some esoteric spell I've never heard of," he amended.

"I, also, should be able to cast a similar spell," Little Jacque said. "But I agree with the limitations that M. Moody mentioned." He nodded to Mad-Eye, who nodded back, "If neither of us have ever encountered spells of this type before, then that could be...difficult."

"I wouldn't want to try, myself...spells like that are not something I'm familiar with," Remus said. He looked around the room to see Sirius shaking his head and Albert holding up his hands in a 'not me' gesture. "Although, I suppose we could always try to go back to Harry's doctor this afternoon. After all, he was the one who found them in the first place," Lupin finished.

"Mm, perhaps. But, let us try what we can, shall we? Then, at need, we can see about bothering young Harry's healer," Little Jacque suggested.

Since no one had a better idea, that is just what they set out to do.

***

Ultimately, it required several tries by both Little Jacque and Mad-Eye, and dusting Harry with a selection of rather noxious (and itchy) powders to bring out what traces of the bindings were left before both Little Jacque and Moody pronounced themselves satisfied. As the two wizards worked together, their animosity had completely vanished as they were caught up in the challenge of the task. In fact, when they both sat back, drenched in sweat, their insults had taken on an almost friendly tone.

"Mon dieu, Harry! At last, this greasy _boef_ and I are finished!" Little Jacque exclaimed.

Not to be outdone, Mad-Eye added, "Harry, this bloody frog does damned fine work, by Merlin's beard! I can't see how anyone could see through those fake charms now."

Carefully, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can feel...something in the amulet itself, but my magic doesn't feel different. Is that how it's supposed to work?"

"Absolutely, Potter. That amulet doesn't actually bind your magic, it's just a carrier for the binding spells we put on it."

"M. Moody is correct, Harry. Your magic itself is unaffected, but anyone who attempts to cast a diagnostic charm on you...while you are wearing that amulet, that is...will think that you are still bound as you once were."

"I don't know how to thank you both," Harry said earnestly, to which Mad-Eye and Little Jacque both waved away his thanks.

"Harry, my friend, my fee for this task will not been inconsequential," Little Jacque said. "And, it has been a most interesting challenge, which is a rare enough thing for someone of my age and experience."

"Harry, lad, with these bracelets and this leg...which, I'm told, have already been paid for in full, damn you...what I just did doesn't come close to covering what I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, Mad-Eye," Harry said quietly. "And Little Jacque, if there's anything I can do for you...the money means little enough to me...then please, just ask."

"I will, friend Harry, I will...but now, I understand that there is one more thing that I am required to do for you before you leave?" the elderly wand maker said, a gleam in his eye.

"Wha...oh, you mean, my 'fake' wand," Harry suddenly recalled, and grinned. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out the red-enameled and lacquered chopstick that he was going to show as his 'spare' wand.

"So, Little Jacque, Albert...we know that this isn't your usual commission, but...could you put a magical core in this chopstick for me?" he asked innocently.

It was several minutes before Little Jacque LeGrande could mute his laughter enough to allow him to do as Harry asked.

***

Later, as they flew over the French countryside bound for the Channel and home, Mad-Eye had a chance to show off his new toys.

"The leg is a fine piece of work," he admitted, grinning. "Even if some speccy gits shouldn't have," he grumped, ignoring the tongue Harry stuck out at him. "It's even got permanent, _Finite_-resistant sticking, walking and silencing charms built into it. I've never seen the like before," he mused.

"What about your bracelets?" Cedric asked. "And did you get Albert to make you a wand?"

"I passed on the wand...too many people know me, and know my wand. Constant Vigilance!" Moody exhorted, then snorted when everyone just snickered and/or rolled their eyes. "Well, it wouldn't do for me to be brandishing a new wand, along with everything else, now would it? At any rate, these bracers will do just as well, thank you very much!"

Unlike Harry's bracelets, which were styled for a younger man, Moody's 'bracers' were large, flat, solid bands of alder wood, stained a deep black with mix of blood and bile from a Hebridean Black--'the better to hide 'em under black robes, don't ya see?'--with cores of hippogryph talon. Like his prosthetic leg, the bracers were charmed to stick once put on, cutting down the chances that they would be lost or _Accio'd_ during a duel or battle. And, like Remus' and Sirius' new wands, Moody would be putting in some extra time over the next few days to adjust to the new sensation of using a magically-customized item.

Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' appropriately over Moody's new toys, and he and Remus and Sirius amused themselves with trying out their new playthings once they were safely over the Channel. Of course, if anyone at sea happened to notice what looked like muggle fireworks, Harry and friends never heard about it.

Much later, when everyone but Harry and Moody had moved back into the tent for tea, the old auror motioned the young Lord Potter to his side.

"Now see here, Potter. Don't think I don't appreciate what you've done for me--I do, and it's Merlin's own truth--but I don't want you thinking that I'm destitute, now. I can take care of myself, and have been for years before you came along." The grizzled veteran's voice was soft, insistent.

Harry just smiled fondly at the older man. "I know that, Mad-Eye. It's just that I wanted to thank you, somehow, for all that you've done for me, and this is one way that I can."

"Oh, pish, lad," Moody shrugged dismissively. "Wasn't nothing," he said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Now it was Harry's turn to lecture a bit. "You've been training me and Cedric for weeks now, and I expect it to continue even after we go back to school. And, I'll just let you know right now, I fully expect you to stand with me when I take down Voldemort. So, Alastor Moody, since anything I provide to you that enhances your ability to help me at the final battle actually works in my favor, I expect you to shut up, take it, and soldier on. Do you have a problem with that?" he finished, sternly.

"So, it's all really just enlightened self-interest, lad? Well, that I can do," Moody grinned. "Auror Alastor Moody, reporting for duty, Lord Potter, sah!" he barked, bracing to attention and throwing off a sloppy salute.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud. "Very good, Moody. As you were," he said calmly. Then, cheekily, "I know better than to tell you to 'carry on'."

Alastor Moody barked out a laugh. "Aye, lad, when you have to do that, you'll know that things are well and truly in the pot."

Harry just shrugged. "Story of my life, Mad-Eye...story of my life."

**A/N: ** Once again, I've 'borrowed' information about woods from goldentreewands (dot) com, but any errors are purely mine and mine alone. Love to all of you few, you proud, you who are still reviewing; _bite me_ to the rest of you! (Just kidding) This monster is now officially over 200K words, which still rattles me every time I think about it. And, I'm still not finished yet (although I am working on the last day of August right now). There's still lots to come before September 1st, then a whole entire Hogwarts year to deal with (eep!). Remind me again why I started this thing? Oh yeah...the reviews, that have dried up.... *pouty face*

**Next Chapter:** Unwelcome guests for breakfast, and the Order meets (oh, joy!)


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: ** Unwelcome guests invite themselves for breakfast, and the Order meets. Severus Snape has to answer some very important questions.

Disclaimer: Life is what happens to you while you're busy making other plans--_John Lennon_

**Chapter 51**

Saturday dawned dim and muggy, with a light drizzle falling outside of the windows of Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

Harry Potter came awake slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he was curled against the firm, warm, terribly comfortable body of his boyfriend, Cedric Diggory. The next thing he noticed was that said firm, warm, terribly comfortable boyfriend was snoring softly, and that he was drooling on Harry's shoulder.

It is a measure of the immense love that Harry Potter has for his boyfriend that he didn't immediately jump back from the cool, damp, icky feeling of fresh slobber on his body.

Instead, Harry slid back gently, wiping his shoulder with a handful of duvet and smiling at the peaceful yet humiliatingly funny sight of Cedric Diggory--Triwizard Champion and Hufflepuff poster boy--now drooling on the pillow.

Unable to resist the temptation, Harry held up one arm and whispered '_Accio_ camera'. His magic, focused by the liondragon heartstring in his kingwood bracelet, reached to his desk and pulled his digital camera--itself a product of an alternative future in which his boyfriend had perished during the Third Task at the wand of Peter Pettigrew--to his waiting hand. Carefully, Harry adjusted the camera's view, waited patiently until a particularly full bead of spittle was just sliding from Cedric's mouth, then took a picture. Then, satisfied that his mischief had been managed enough for one morning, he levitated the camera back to its original position, _Accio'd_ a rag from the bathroom to cover the damp pillow, and leaned back to doze for another few minutes.

Life is good, he thought, as he drifted back to sleep.

***

Harry's 'another few minutes' actually turned into almost two hours, once the post-awakening cuddle time was factored in. However, since there was no one in the house to disturb the boys until they were ready to leave their room, it really didn't matter.

Or so they thought.

Shortly after eight o'clock, the boys were interrupted--in the midst of a particularly fine cuddle/snog session, no less--by a vigorous pounding on the door to Harry's room.

"Harry! Wake up, Harry!" Molly Weasley's voice carried faintly through the multiple charms which the boys typically put on their door each night.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Cedric moaned. "For us to even hear her at all means that she's got to be using _Sonorus_," he explained softly, rubbing his nose against Harry's.

"Oh, that'll go over well around here," Harry grinned. "I wouldn't be surprised if the next thing we hear is Sirius' _Avada Kedavra_ taking her out."

"A galleon says Mad-Eye beats him to it," Cedric whispered back, reluctantly pulling back from Harry's embrace. "I suppose that I'd better be in 'my' room when she pounds on the door, then," he said.

"You did remember to lock and ward your door last night, didn't you?" Harry asked, causing Cedric to blanch, then explode from the bed in a flurry of sheets, blankets and tangled limbs.

"Guess not," Harry smiled, as his boyfriend scampered to the secret panel between the two rooms. "Well, let me give him some cover, at least," he said to himself. "Winky!"

Immediately there was a pop. "Winky is here...."

Harry cut her off before she could continue. "Winky, keep Molly out of Cedric's room until he's properly in his bed!" he barked, which was immediately followed by Winky raising her hand and snapping her fingers.

"Done, Master Harry Potter sir...now bossy Weasley woman is not disturbing Master Ceddy for at least two more minutes."

Harry smiled gratefully at his little elf. "Thanks, Winky...you just saved us an ugly scene with Molly."

Winky bowed her head in acknowledgment, then sniffed. "Winky is not letting nasty, bossy Weasley woman be disturbing her masters morning time," she said. "Morning time is a good time to be practicing at making wizardlings," she added helpfully.

Harry laughed out loud at the faithful elf. "Winky, you are a gem!"

Again Winky sniffed, but she was grinning when she did. "Winky is good elf, as she is always telling Master Harry Potter sir." With that, she popped away, leaving Harry to fall back on the bed laughing.

***

For some reason, the door to Cedric's room wasn't warded like the door to Harry's room, but Molly still found that it was stuck tight. She was just about to give up knocking, when suddenly the knob gave way under her hand, almost causing her to fall flat on her face as she stumbled into the room.

She found Cedric sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" he asked.

"Breakfast in 10 minutes," Molly announced, shutting the door behind her as she left.

Cedric just sat there, grinning. While he didn't know exactly what had happened, he had his suspicions.

Woe be unto the witch who tried to harass Harry Potter on his home ground!

***

Things weren't any more calm by the time that Cedric made his way downstairs.

Harry had beaten him into the shower--for obvious reasons, sharing the shower would not have played well--so it was rather late when he made his way to the kitchen.

From the hallway, he could hear the sounds of arguing, Molly's strident voice easily carrying up the stairwell. He also thought he recognized Hermione's braying, as well; this almost caused him to turn around and return to his room. However, knowing that Harry would almost certainly need him, he squared his shoulders and strolled in as casually as he could manage.

"Morning, all!" he called, then stopped at the sight that greeted him.

Sirius sat in his customary place at the head of the table, with Harry on his right and Remus on his left. Since these were their 'usual' places, Cedric didn't think anything about it...until he noticed that his seat beside Harry was already occupied by Ron Weasley, who was directing a nonstop monologue at an obviously not listening Harry while continuing to shovel food into his mouth at a prodigious rate. Across from him, Hermione Granger was trying to get a berating word in edgewise at Harry while simultaneously scolding Dobby for binding himself to Harry and leaving Hogwarts. Further down in the room, Winky was standing with her hands on her hips while Molly Weasley was clanging and banging around the stove, obviously cooking breakfast--and just as obviously irritating Winky in 'her' kitchen.

Cedric also noticed that Mad-Eye Moody hadn't come down yet, which was probably a relief, considering the sour looks on the faces of Harry, Sirius and Remus. What a cock-up, Cedric thought to himself. Our last chance for a quiet weekend together before school starts, and now it's been blown to muggle hell!

Squaring his shoulders, Cedric rounded the table and stood behind Ron, who didn't seem to notice his presence.

"Oi, Weasley, you're in my seat," Cedric said, perhaps a bit more sternly than he had intended.

Ron merely turned his head, glanced at Cedric and mumbled "plenty of seats, mate, first comers". In doing so, he managed to spray bits of egg and toast on Cedric's pants and shoes.

Without thinking, Cedric reached out and grabbed the red head by the collar, lifting him bodily out of the chair. Pulling the younger boy around to face him, he growled "first comers be damned, you oaf! Get away from my betrothed, and out of my chair!" Letting go, he sat quickly as Ron staggered backwards. From behind him, Cedric heard a very satisfactory 'thump', which he assumed was Ron's backside hitting the floor.

"Morning, all," Cedric repeated cheerily into the silence that followed.

"Cedric Diggory!" Molly screeched, almost drowning out Hermione's gasp of "Cedric!" and Ron's choking sounds (he had obviously inhaled some of the huge wad of food in his mouth and was having trouble breathing).

While Molly bustled around the table to see to her youngest son, she and Hermione both launched into diatribes at Cedric, which he proceeded to completely ignore. Instead, he turned to his left and smiled at his boyfriend, who was looking at him strangely.

"Good morning, Harry. Pass the tea, please," Cedric asked pleasantly.

"Morning, Cedric," Sirius said from the head of the table. "Remus has the milk and sugar by him, I think."

"Here you go, Cedric," Remus smiled at the young Hufflepuff.

"Thank you, Remus," Cedric said, taking the tray from the werewolf. Then, turning he took a steaming cup from Harry, who had been kind enough to pour for him. "Thanks, love," he said, the proceeded to fix himself an extra-sweet morning cup. Something told him that he'd be needing it, before this morning was up.

It hadn't escaped his attention that his 'family'--the regulars at Number 12--hadn't reacted to his treatment of the interlopers in their midst. In fact, they were going out of their way to ignore them.

Cedric sighed to himself. It was going to be a long day. Then, he nudged Harry and smiled when his boyfriend looked at him.

"So...how about those Cannons?" he asked, getting a smile out of Harry.

From across the table and the floor behind him, the cacophony continued unabated. Oh well....

***

Eventually the Weasleys and Hermione took the hint and shut up, just in time for Mad-Eye to come striding into the room.

"Good morning, all!" the old auror boomed from the door, in better spirits than Cedric ever remembered seeing him of a morning. "Harry, lad, how about some of those excellent blueberry pancakes of yours, with sausages, eh? Or should I ask your lovely little house elf to whip up my breakfast?"

Molly Weasley bustled around and was saying something about how she was making eggs and toast when Winky piped up over her.

"Winky is being glad to make pancakes and sausages for Maddy-Eye, but nasty Weasley woman be getting in Winky's way! You is making her stop, Maddy-Eye!"

"Well, I have never in my life seen such a disrespectful elf! Why, in my day..." Molly began, only to have Moody cut her off.

"Shut it, Molly, and sit down! Get out of the elf's way and let her get to work," Mad-Eye barked with a tone like a drill sergeant.

"Wha...well, I never!" Molly retorted, but sat down at the far end of the table from Sirius nonetheless. Smiling at Mad-Eye Moody, who winked back at her, Winky immediately began gathering the ingredients for pancakes.

"Morning, Mad-Eye," Cedric said, and the rest of the family muttered their usual greetings. Without having to be asked, Remus slid over the _Prophet_, which he had just finished, taking up the first section of the _Daily Telegraph_.

"Cedric, you had no cause to treat Ron like that," Hermione just couldn't take the hint. "And Professor Moody, I'm ashamed of you, too, forcing that poor house elf to cook a special breakfast for you, when Mrs. Weasley has already made a simply wonderful...."

"Not your Professor," Moody grumped. "Just Moody, or Mad-Eye."

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, girl, shut it, will you?" Sirius snapped. "Some of us are trying to wake up down here, even at this Circe-forsaken hour."

Hermione, having been ignored by basically everybody and then rebuked by the Lord of the House folded her arms across her chest and sulked. Glancing to his right, he saw that Ron was sitting by his mother at the other end of the long table, also sulking. Well, at least they've shut up, he thought gratefully.

"Oh, Sirius, stop complaining," Remus spoke from over the paper. "It won't kill you to get up before noon just this one day," he said with a straight face, then raised the paper once more to hide his smile.

That was all that Molly needed to set her off again. "Sirius! You mean to tell me that you lie abed until noon? What kind of slothful example are you setting for young Harry here?"

"Actually, it's not that bad, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said earnestly. "Since we're usually up 'til the wee hours or even dawn, we only sleep five or six hours a day."

"Well, I suppose," Molly reluctantly agreed. "But still, you're going to be going back to school in just a few days, and it will take you weeks and weeks to get back on a regular schedule."

"I suppose you're right," Harry said, then grinned impishly. "But just think about how much easier that will be compared to spending all afternoon, evening and night drinking and carousing and debauching..." he said, smiling brightly.

"Don't forget the fornicating on every available surface," Remus' voice came from behind his paper.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cedric watched Molly, Ron and Hermione go through a series of facial expressions and colors that were, individually and collectively, most impressive. These wound up being murderous (Hermione), disgusted (Ron) and significantly unamused (Molly) as they figured out that Harry was taking the piss with them.

"I don't find even thinking about such things funny," Molly sniffed, tossing her head.

"Oh, lighten up, Molly," Moody snickered. "Besides, if they were doing all that, it wouldn't be any of your business now, would it?"

Molly just sniffed again, but was smart enough to realize that she wasn't going to get anywhere with yet another argument on this topic. So, she changed the subject.

"Well, I just thought that I'd come over today to help you lot get ready for the Order meeting tonight," she whinged. "It's just you men in this great big house, and...."

"And Winky, Dobby and Kreacher is not needing you in the way, Weasley woman," Winky snapped. Then, the little elf said sweetly, "here is your breakfast, Maddy-Eye. Winky is being putting extra blueberries in your pancakes, just like you be liking."

"Thank you, Winky," Moody said courteously. "I'm sure they're excellent, as they always are."

Hermione and both Weasleys gasped as they watched the old auror--famous for never, ever eating any food he hadn't prepared himself, for fear of being poisoned--pour a healthy dollop of syrup on his pancakes and set to with a vengeance.

"Professor Moody...you're eating pancakes?" Ron gasped. His mouth was obviously watering at the sight and smell of the tall stack of fluffy pancakes on Moody's plate.

Moody swallowed heavily before he spoke. "Are you completely deaf as well as dim, boy? NOT Professor. And yeah, I'm eating...what of it?"

"Aren't you afraid of being poisoned?" Ron pressed. "That's what you...er, I mean, the other you...used to tell us."

"Well, I'm bloody well not him, now am I?" Mad-Eye snapped. "And no, I'm not afraid of Harry...or little Winky here...slipping me something nasty. This isn't Hogwarts, boy! There, you better watch your back, or else! Constant Vigilance!" he finished in a roar that Harry and Cedric both joined in on.

Harry just couldn't let it go. "Aww, Mad-Eye...you're not afraid of me? I'm hurt," he pouted, lower lip on full quiver.

Mad-Eye even blink. "Shut it, you," he growled. "I've still forgotten more hexes than you'll ever know."

"I know, Moody, I know...senility is such a horrible condition," Harry sighed theatrically, making Sirius choke on his tea.

"Enough!" Sirius said, when he could breath again. "I'm trying to drink my morning tea here."

"Sirius, I've got two words for that," Harry said. Then, along with Remus and Cedric: "purgative draught".

While the Lord Black growled and sputtered, Ron Weasley looked at a laughing Harry Potter and his friends.

Mental, he thought, not realizing just how completely he had been shut out of the fun. Completely, totally mental.

***

Molly's excuse for bringing Ron and Hermione--that they could accompany Harry to Diagon Alley to finish getting his school supplies--fell flat when Harry calmly informed her that he was all ready to go, and that he really didn't need to go to the Alley before September first. Also, he and Cedric already had plans, so she should feel free to take Ron and Hermione and do what they needed to do. When Molly complained that she thought that Harry ought to want to spend the day with his friends, since he'd not seen them but the one time all summer long, Harry had answered just as calmly, "actually, in five days I'll be in class with them six hours a day, at the same boarding school. Won't that be enough?"

Needless to say, this attitude was not well received. Fortunately for the health of Molly, Ron and Hermione, Mad-Eye announced that he was taking Harry and Cedric for an impromptu training session right then.

"So, that's how it's going to be, then," Ron griped. "You'll be spending all of your time with your boyfriend," he spat the word, "while your friends get left out in the cold."

Harry refused to rise to the bait. "If that's how you choose to look at it, then that's your choice," he said calmly. "However, since you're not the one with a duel to the death with Voldemort on your dance card, you don't need every bit of training you can get like some of us do."

Ron blushed bright red, but there really wasn't anything that he could say to that.

Molly tried once more, asking Harry what he was going to be doing after his 'little session' with Alastor Moody.

"Probably reading Dark tomes, brushing up on the Dark Arts," Harry answered, deadpan.

Molly's eyes had gotten wide as saucers before she frowned mightily. "Well, if you didn't want me to know, why didn't you just say so, instead of making up that rubbish?" she kvetched.

Harry didn't say anything, just shrugged and sat there with a neutral expression on his face.

Hermione, watching this with eyes narrowed to silts, had only tossed of an "honestly, Harry" and left the room.

"She's learning," Cedric said softly, once she was gone.

"Took her long enough," Harry answered, just as softly. "I'm just afraid of what she's going to be like once we're back in Gryffindor tower."

"Just remember, love...she's not the boss of you," Cedric whispered, leaning in to nibble an ear and repeating a muggle phrase they had heard on their vacation. "That's my job," he went on, which earned him a nudge and a "prat!" from Harry.

"Uh huh," Cedric readily agreed, breathing into the ear he had just nibbled. "Your prat."

"Uh huh." Harry agreed, turning his head to bare more of his neck for nibbling.

It was several minutes later when they finally went to Moody's training session.

***

The Order meeting that night was predictably boring and useless.

There were the usual reports of Death Eater activity (sporadic, with only a handful of muggle and wizard causalities that were being covered up as 'accidents'), continuing denial of the Dark Lord's return by Fudge, and reports of increased activity in selected areas of the Ministry despite Fudge's statements.

"Kingsley, do we know who's behind these increases?" Dumbledore asked the tall black auror from his seat at the head of the table.

"No one person," Shacklebolt replied. "There seem to be several different factions getting money from different sources, all of which are funding increases in the ability of the Ministry to resist He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"Several factions? All working towards the same goal? That doesn't seem very likely," Tonks said.

"I agree, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said, enjoying the ways her eyes flashed when he used her given name. Oh, she hates that, he thought. At the same time, she was absolutely correct--one mystery source he could understand, perhaps two at the most, given the seriousness of the situation--but more than that bespoke a deeper plan. A plan which obviously didn't include Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light.

Obviously, that situation could not be allowed to endure.

"Kingsley, Arthur, all of you with Ministry contacts, see what you can find out, and report anything significant to me immediately. If we have secret allies, then perhaps we can establish a basis for working more closely with them in the future," the Headmaster said. And bring them under my control as well, he left unsaid.

Turning to Potter's boyfriend, he made his eyes twinkle just a bit more. "Cedric, your father has his finger on the pulse of the Ministry. Has he mentioned anything about this to you?"

Cedric kept his face impassive as he felt the Headmaster's Legilimency brush his shields lightly. "No, sir. The only thing he's mentioned lately is about the various factions trying to oust you as Chief Warlock." Pausing to watch the old man squirm a bit at this, Cedric went on, "oh, and there was something else about the DADA position at Hogwarts and how you hadn't been able to fill the position even at this late date, but that's all."

Cedric sat there impassively as Dumbledore's eyes flashed at him. Then, just as quickly as it had come, the Headmaster's expression calmed itself once more. "Alas," he said sadly, "that particular bit of information is correct. I have not, as of yet, finalized the Defense position for the coming year. I do have great hopes, however, that something will work itself out," he finished, eyes twinkling away.

"What about unseating you out as Chief Warlock? Surely they can't do that, Albus," Hestia Jones asked.

"Alas, Hestia, 'they' can do a great number of things, including replace me with another Chief Warlock. In fact, there have been several letters in the _Prophet_ to the effect that I'm too old to serve in multiple capacities, and should concentrate just on being the Hogwarts Headmaster." Dumbledore said sadly. He concentrated on maintaining his kindly but competent look as murmurs of shock and denial raced around the room. After a sufficient interval, he raised his hand for silence and continued. "In fact, there may indeed be some truth in that. With Voldemort's return, I find my time being stretched thin. Thus, when the ICW selected another Supreme Mugwump, I chose to passively accept their decision," rather than kill each and every one of them, wretched scum that they are, he thought. "In fact, I have also given serious thought to voluntarily stepping down as Chief Warlock, to have more time to coordinate the struggle against Voldemort as well as train the next generation of witches and wizards as best I can." There, he thought, that set the proper tone. Now, I can at least count on Arthur and Molly Weasley to spread the 'proper' rumors when I 'voluntarily' step down on Monday.

For a moment, Dumbledore's thoughts drifted to the confusion that his planned abdication of the Chief Warlock's position would thrust on the Wizengamot. Every faction was currently lining up to struggle against him and him alone, and the most aggressive were planning to make their initial moves during the first week of September. Thinking (correctly) that the first week of the Hogwarts term was always his busiest, their reasoning was sound. However, he had been playing these games long before most of his rivals were born, which they tended to forget. By resigning on October 29th, the factions would be immediately thrown into a free-for-all that would leave all of the weak and wounded. Whoever finally took the seat would, of necessity, be a compromise candidate, beholden to several different groups and unable to take any significant action at all. In other words, Albus Dumbledore could still pull the strings of the Wizengamot from behind the scenes, while leaving some patsy to 'take the fall', as the expression went, when the upcoming war got ugly. And, once Harry Potter had fulfilled his destiny and destroyed Tom Riddle in an orgy of mutual annihilation, he, Albus Dumbledore would once again assume his rightful place in the wizarding world!

With a start, Dumbledore realized that he had been woolgathering. "But enough of that," he said firmly, once again taking control of the meeting. "Severus, do you have anything to add?" he asked his lackey.

"No," Snape said flatly, then nothing more. Frowning slightly, Albus went on. "Well, at least there is no bad news from that front. Now, Sturgis, you we going to look into prices for several new invisibility cloaks...?"

And for the next hour and a half, the meeting went on...and on...and on....

***

As Severus Snape was about to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Mad-Eye Moody standing there.

"Hold for a bit, Snape," the scarred old auror rasped. "I need a word with you," he went on, then turned to say goodbye to Emmeline Vance.

His curiosity piqued, Severus Snape pushed down his irritation at being ordered to linger and faded back into the shadows of the pantry at Number 12, Grimmauld Place.

At last, Remus came into the kitchen, followed by Sirius and joined Mad-Eye, the Potter brat and his lover, Diggory.

"All right, everyone's gone. Mad-Eye?" the werewolf spoke quietly.

Raising his wand, Moody cast a number of detection spells, followed by a series of warding and silencing spells. Despite himself, Snape was impressed at the thoroughness the group displayed in protecting whatever it was that they wanted to discuss with him.

To Snape's surprise, they weren't through just yet.

"Winky! Dobby! Kreacher!" Harry Potter called out, and immediately three house elves appeared.

"We is here to be serving the great Harry Potter sir," one of the elves squeaked, while the others nodded.

Potter smiled down at the trio of misshapen creatures and spoke to them, almost as if they were human.

"Could all three of you check for any monitoring or listening spells that have been cast on the house since this morning, please?" Nodding furiously, each elf's face took on a look of intense concentration for several seconds before their eyes cleared.

"Winky has found one in the library!" the lone female elf squeaked.

"Dobby found that one, too!" one of the males agreed.

"Bah! Kreacher found that one, and another one on the umbrella stand in the entryway," the eldest of the three said. "Does Master Harry Potter sir want Kreacher to be finding out what nasty wizards has been casting nosey charms in the house?"

"No, Kreacher, I've got a pretty good idea who cast them," Harry smiled. "Could you three remove the charms, or do one of us need to help you?"

"Winky and Dobby elf will be removing the charms, and Kreacher elf will being making checks to see that Winky and Dobby elf got rid of all the noseys," the female said, while the two males nodded.

"Fine...now, do your stuff!" Potter laughed at the little wretches, who all bowed and scurried off.

"Well, that should take care of that," Sirius Black grinned. "Now, Snape, stop sulking in my pantry and get your greasy arse out here!" he called out.

"I see no need to remain on the premises merely to suffer the assaults of your alleged wit, Black. If you have nothing of substance to speak with me about, then I will be on my way." The Slytherin emerged from the pantry, his robe giving a trademark billow as he did so.

"Shut it, Black. Have a seat, Snape. We need to talk with you in private, away from a certain barmy old coot," Moody ground out. As the potions master seated himself, the old auror went on. "Let's start by clearing the air. You're an ex-Death Eater, and a spy for Dumbledore. There's no love lost between you and anyone else in this room, and probably never will be. Still, I'm reliably informed," and Snape noticed his eyes glance at Potter and Diggory ever so briefly, "that you really are on the side of the Light. Now, my only question is...how would you like 50 or 60 drams of basilisk venom?"

Snape's head jerked at the obvious non-sequitor. "I...beg pardon, what did you say?" he asked, immediately hating himself for showing uncertainty.

Moody snickered. "I said...could you use 50 or 60 drams of basilisk venom?"

Severus quickly recovered. "No, you asked if I would like 50 or 60 drams...and of course, the answer is yes. And yes, I could certainly use 50 or 60 drams, but since I'd rather not pay the going rate for it, I don't see myself having even a single dram anytime in the near future, much less that ridiculous amount.

"Oh, really," Moody said rhetorically. "Tell him, lad," he said, nodding towards Harry Potter.

"There's a thousand-year old basilisk carcass in the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts...unless Dumbledore's managed to get it out, somehow," Potter said, his emerald eyes flashing. Odd how Snape had never managed to notice just how green they were, just like Lily's....

Then what Potter was saying sunk in. "Sweet Morgana! You mean to tell me that the carcass of the monster you killed two years ago is still down there?" Snape burst out. Controlling himself with effort, he sat back in the chair--when had he stood up? "A beast that size...it should have at least four or five hundred drams in the venom sac," he said, eyeing the boy speculatively.

"We know, but I was bitten, and some was in the fang that broke off in my arm," Potter replied calmly. "And, we have uses for some ourselves, but we figured that a portion of the venom--and the other parts of the carcass, and a shed skin or two--might interest you."

Snape sat for a moment, his face a frozen mask. He'd heard that there was a basilisk in the Chamber, but to have this boy talk about having been bitten so casually...there was a story here that bore hearing, just not right now. A basilisk carcass! Even two years dead, a creature the age Potter had mentioned would be worth a king's ransom as potion components. Why, what he could do with only a tiny fraction of what he could harvest from it! Since the only place in the world that allowed basilisk breeding was Indochina (and even there, it was highly controlled and regulated), the components they produced were almost impossible to obtain for any price.

Severus Snape looked around the room to see five men (and when had Potter grown so?) regarding him calmly (or, in Black's case, with barely disguised but totally mutual loathing).

"So...what do you want from me?" he asked carefully.

"Not a lot, actually," Harry Potter answered. "First, treat me like I'm a human being in my own right, and not my father reborn. I'm not, you know," he shrugged. "Second, you and Sirius can't kill each other until after Voldemort is finally destroyed."

"What about after that?" Sirius asked, barely beating Snape to the question.

Potter just smiled at the mutt. "After that, we'll sell tickets, and Moody will get the firewhiskey concession." Despite himself, Snape felt the corner of his mouth twitch at the cheek of the boy.

"Third, help me to destroy the Dark Lord once and for all," Potter went on. "In return for the last, I, Harry James Potter, Lord and Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, do swear to do all within my power to preserve the life of Severus Snape during the conflict which is to come." Snape felt an immensely powerful wave of magic swirl through the room at Potter's oath, which only partially subsided when the little git added "after that, both you and Sirius are on your own...I'll be in the stands eating chocolate frogs and candy floss."

Snape thought carefully about what Potter had just done, and offered him. He had read about Potter's summer exploits in the Prophet, and was just beginning to see that there was a rift between the Boy-Who-Lived and the Hogwarts Headmaster. If nothing else, the elaborate security precautions that had been put in place spoke volumes to anyone willing to listen...and Slytherins are very good at listening to such messages.

"Can you remove the Dark Mark?" he asked. Before committing himself, he needed more information.

Potter shrugged, then glanced at Diggory, who also shrugged. "We don't know," the Gryffindor said honestly. "That's one of a number of things that we don't know, but it's on our list of things to research." The boy sighed, and Diggory reached out to rub the back of his neck. Well, that confirmed certain things, Snape thought.

"If you could, it would help greatly in...convincing certain people to reconsider their alliances," Snape said carefully, his mind racing. He had seen Sirius Black at tea in Malfoy Manor in Narcissa's mind while she was working with him on Occulomency...was that instigated on Potter's behalf? And the letter he had seen in young Draco's mind...his godson believed that it had been written by an older version of himself, which Snape had dismissed at the time as flatly impossible. But Potter was speaking again....

"We know, but there's only so much we can do at once, and only a few people we trust. So few have decent Occulomency skills, and there are too many people who go around using Legilimency on all and sundry...wouldn't you agree, Professor?"

Snape felt the color drain from his face. They knew! They must know, about the Dark Lord and the Headmaster, both. But how...?

His eyes narrowing, Snape looked into Harry Potter's eyes and muttered 'Legilimens'. As his mind raced forward, he was aware of moderately powerful mental barriers, then....

"_**You've got the brains, I've got the looks; let's make lots of money."**_

Snape jerked back in his chair as Harry Potter laughed gaily. "Enjoy The Pet Shop Boys, Professor? I can do 'God Save the Queen', or any of a selection of military marches, if you'd like."

"That won't be necessary," Snape growled. Then, slowly taking out his wand, he raised it. "I, Severus Snape...."

He was interrupted by Cedric Diggory. "Just a moment, Professor. Before you go swearing a magical oath, you need to know that we'll also ask you for a secrecy oath as well. Might as well put that in, while you're at it," he shrugged.

"Efficient," Snape nodded his approval. Raising his wand once more, he began again. "I, Severus Snape, do swear on my life and my magic to perform such services as I am able for one Harry Potter and his associates to aid in the final destruction of the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I further swear not to reveal any secrets which are entrusted to me by Harry Potter or his associates without their express leave to do so. I also swear not to act counter to the interests of Harry Potter or his associates as I understand them while the Dark Lord yet exists." As his magic swirled and his wand glowed softly, Snape felt the oath wash over his body.

"There...will that do?" he asked.

Harry Potter smiled a brilliant smile at the older man. "Yes, Professor, I think that it will. Now...Dobby!" he called.

An elf immediately popped in. "Yes, Master Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby, in my room is a package with Professor Snape's name on it...could you bring it to me, please?" In a handful of seconds, the elf had popped out and back again, holding a green bag with silver trim.

"This is for you," Harry said, passing the bag to the older man.

Intrigued, Snape opened the bag to find...a wooden box about half the length of a wand, and a bottle labeled in some type of pictograms and English. Reading the label, he found himself grinning. "Master Yang's Hair Protectant?" he asked, one eyebrow going up in surprise.

Diggory nodded while Potter just smiled at him. "We found this in a shop in Japan...it's supposed to be their best hair protectant, but it's not nearly as greasy as that stuff that you use. Plus, it smells a lot nicer, too," he gave a little shrug.

Snape couldn't help himself. Opening the bottle, he sniffed carefully. The sweet scent of lilacs filled his nose, totally unlike the faint rancid fat odor of the brand he used. Nodding, he put the bottle down and picked up the box. Opening it, he found a shiny metallic device that looked like....

"It's an enchanted fountain pen," Harry said. "We found these in Paris, and they're so much better than quills. It has a steel nib that never needs sharpening, and it's charmed to be ever-full, and this one writes in three different colors--just tell it what color you want--so you can use it for grading assignments, and...."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, Mr. Diggory," Snape broke in. "I can see that this could be quite useful."

"And if you like the hair goop, we have the address of the shop that sells it. We asked for the recipe, but they said it's an ancient family secret and wouldn't give it to us, sorry," the Gryffindor said in one long breath.

"Well, I might try to decipher their recipe myself," Snape found himself wanting to smile at the enthusiasm the boy displayed, but crushed the impulse out of long habit. "But that is unimportant at the moment."

Nonplussed, Potter nodded, as did other heads around the table. "You're right, of course. Now, we've got one very big problem that you may be able to help us with, but it's absolutely critical that Tom or any of the Death Munchers not find out about it."

"I...see, I think," Snape answered carefully.

Harry Potter took a deep breath, then asked carefully. "What do you know about horcruxes?"

**A/N: ** Thanks to the **Pet Shop Boys** (who have a new album out, woo hoo!) for the lyrics from "Opportunities". Big smiles for everybody who reviewed...hmmm, maybe I should pout more often? This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday, but the weather and the computer didn't cooperate. Look for another update soon....

**Next Chapter: ** A lazy Sunday morning for our main characters...still more Harry/Cedric cuddling (will those two ever get enough?)...fun in Little Hangleton...and beware of falling rocks! Ugly socks, too....


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: ** Parallel lives on a lazy Sunday morning, the insatiable appetite (for cuddling) and minty fresh breath of the Boy-Who-Lived, morning fun, and a field trip to Little Hangleton doesn't go unnoticed. Then, the world explodes (sort of)....

**Disclaimer: ** Explosions are not comfortable.--_Yevgeny Zamyatin (Russian novelist)._

In case anybody's forgotten, I'm still not making any money off of this work (my profit is in warm fuzzies from the reviews, as well as the knowledge that I have fangirls and fanboys), and this should be considered an homage and tribute to JKR and the wonderful world she created.

**Chapter 52**

Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle (or just Master to his friends, er, followers--he really couldn't be said to have any 'friends'), sat in his study, sipping tea, reading the Sunday morning _Prophet_, and contemplating global domination.

It was his favorite pastime. Well, except for torturing and killing muggles...or torturing and killing blood traitors...and then there was always torturing and killing those who opposed him...or torturing and killing those who supported him...or torturing and killing basically anybody who happened to be in the immediate vicinity if the mood happened to strike him, which the truth be told was quite often...but aside from that, contemplating global domination was definitely his favorite pastime. Okay, definitely in the top five...happy now?

_As I was saying_...Lord Voldemort sat in his study, sipping tea, reading the _Prophet_ and contemplating global domination.

Things were going rather well from his perspective. The International Confederation of Warlocks, in which he admittedly had few followers despite his best efforts, had finally managed to pry Albus Dumbledore out of the Supreme Mugwump's chair and give it to some slimy little Peruvian that Tom had never met. Tom had been a bit concerned at first that the Peruvian might challenge him, but all signs thus far indicated that he was far too concerned with purging his own enemies in the ICW to worry about what was happening on the other side of the Atlantic.

Yesterday had seen Riddle spend several hours reading and writing owls to various Wizengamot members in several factions. Some of these had been cajoling (he hated that, but needs must), some had threatened, and some few had been direct orders. He fully expected a free-for-all to break out in the Wizengamot within the week. Just let Hogwarts classes resume, tying Dumbledore down in Scotland, and all and sundry would be trying to claim the Chief Warlock's seat for themselves or their faction.

Quite frankly, the Dark Lord couldn't care less who finally wound up with the job. Whoever it was would be so weak from the political bloodletting he was helping to arrange that they would be powerless to do anything. Then, his supporters could easily deadlock the Wizengamot with procedural moves, preventing any decisive action against him when he finally chose to make his move for control. With an impotent Chief Warlock presiding over a fragmented Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic would be helpless, totally vulnerable to him and his Death Eaters as they swept to power over their worthless carcasses. So long as Cornelius Fudge continued to be...well, Fudge, Lord Voldemort's victory over the blood traitors, mudbloods and muggle-lovers was assured!

And besides, his tea was excellent this morning, just like he liked it!

Ah, life was good.

***

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (First Class), Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in his office at Hogwarts, sipping tea, reading the Sunday morning _Prophet_, and contemplating global domination.

It was his favorite pastime. Well, except for manipulating people like chess pieces on a board...or pulling the strings of government from behind the scenes...or running various powerful organizations in the wizarding world...or scheming to amass even greater power...all the while convincing people that they would be better off doing exactly what he told them to do 'for the greater good'...but aside from that, contemplating global domination was definitely his favorite pastime. Okay, definitely in the top five...happy now?

_As I was saying_...Albus Dumbledore sat in his study, sipping tea, reading the _Prophet_ and contemplating global domination.

Things were going rather well from his perspective. Granted, the International Confederation of Warlocks had removed him from his position as Supreme Mugwump, replacing him with that greasy little Peruvian son of a flobberworm. Dumbledore had been a bit concerned at first that the Peruvian might quickly move to undo Dumbledore's policies, but all signs thus far indicated that he was far too concerned with purging his own enemies in the ICW to worry about what his predecessor had put into place.

Yesterday had seen Dumbledore spend several hours reading and writing owls to various Wizengamot members in several factions. Some of these had been cajoling (he hated that, but needs must), some had threatened, and some few had been direct orders. He fully expected a free-for-all to break out in the Wizengamot the next day, when his surprise resignation as Chief Warlock would be announced. By tomorrow evening, he expected all and sundry to be trying to claim the Chief Warlock's seat for themselves or their faction.

Quite frankly, the Headmaster couldn't care less who finally wound up with the job. Whoever it was would be so weak from the political bloodletting he was about to set off that they would be powerless to do anything. Then, his supporters could easily deadlock the Wizengamot with procedural moves, preventing any decisive action against him when he finally chose to make his move against Tom. With an impotent Chief Warlock presiding over a fragmented Wizengamot, the Ministry of Magic would be helpless, totally dependent on him and his Order to save their worthless carcasses. So long as Cornelius Fudge continued to be...well, Fudge, Dumbledore's victory over his enemies in the Ministry, the ICW and the wizarding world as a whole was assured!

And besides, his tea was excellent this morning, just like he liked it!

Ah, life was good.

***

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Lord and Head of the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Potter, Heir-apparent to the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black, Heir of Gryffindor, Triwizard Champion and betrothed of Cedric Diggory, himself a Triwizard Champion and Hufflepuff poster boy, was having a bit of a lie-in, cuddled up against his boyfriend and contemplating spending all day in bed, doing nothing but cuddling and being cuddled.

It was his favorite pastime. Well, except for snogging said boyfriend...or playing Quiddich...or flying in general...or pranking...or dueling for fun...or cooking for his family...or just hanging out watching Sirius and Remus insult each other...or flirting with his boyfriend's mother...or getting spankies from Cedric (which was a not-so-secret pervy pleasure)...but aside from that, morning cuddles with his boyfriend was definitely his favorite pastime. Okay, definitely in the top five...happy now?

_As I was saying_...Harry Potter was having a bit of a lie-in, cuddled up against his boyfriend and contemplating spending all day in bed.

Things were going well from his perspective. His summer had been spent growing, his healer in Paris having given him a series of potions that had corrected the effects of years of abuse and neglect at the hands of the Dursleys. That same healer had also found and removed a pair of blocks on his magical core, which now allowed him full access to his magic for the first time in his life. He had survived the Triwizard Tournament and a duel with the reborn Dark Lord Voldemort at the end of the last school year, and had found his true love in Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts Champion and Hufflepuff _extraordinaire_.

Harry had spent the summer having the best time of his life. He and his boyfriend--now fiancé--had traveled the world: they had seen Paris (more than once), splashed in the Med, sunned themselves on the beaches of Greece, explored tombs in Egypt and been wowed by the exotic wonders of Japan. After returning to England, he had spent the summer with his godfather and friends, seen his godfather proclaimed a free man, fought and destroyed Dementors (twice), held press conferences, attained his legal majority and gotten engaged.

Quite frankly, Harry couldn't care less about the political madness swirling around him, or about the publicity that seemed to dog his every step. He fully expected to face Voldemort in a duel to the death within the next three years, but he had good and powerful people supporting him. Between his friends in the Ministry, his legal team, and his real and de facto family, Harry felt better about his chances than he ever had before. He had learned that Albus Dumbledore was not the benign grandfatherly figure he had been led to believe, but in some ways was as bad as Voldemort. Similarly, his old 'friends' Ron and Hermione seemed more interested in forcing him to fit their expectations rather than allowing him to be himself. So long as he didn't allow them to drag him down and concentrated on doing his best, his victory over the Dark Lord was much more likely than he would ever have thought possible.

And besides, he was curled around his boyfriend perfectly, just like he liked it!

Ah, life was good.

***

Eventually, all good things must end, and Harry's morning lie-in came to a reluctant end when his bladder couldn't be ignored any longer. Disentangling himself from Cedric's embrace, he dashed to the loo, being careful to check before opening the bedroom door. Molly Weasley's unexpected appearance the day before had been an unwelcome surprise, and Harry wasn't sure that the domineering woman wouldn't decide to make another unscheduled visit just to harass him.

In the loo, he reflected that Molly probably wasn't plotting directly against him, but still, her loud opposition to his and Cedric's sleeping arrangements was something that he definitely wasn't up to facing that morning.

His morning got a bit better when he found his boyfriend waiting his turn outside of the loo, and gave him the best grin he could manage at such an unholy hour.

"Mouthwash, Ced," he said, then dashed back for the bed. When Cedric returned, he found a minty-fresh breathed Harry Potter waiting for him with the cover held back.

"So...I thought you wanted to be up and about first thing this morning," Cedric joked, knowing Harry wanted no such thing. "I was just going to throw on some clothes and get Winky to make my breakfast, then...."

Harry scowled at his misbehaving boyfriend and slapped the duvet for emphasis. "You. Bed. Cuddle. Now," he ordered in his _I am Lord Potter And I Am To Be Obeyed_ voice.

Cedric laughed as he scrambled to comply. "Oh, so fierce! Come here, cuddle fiend!"

And that was the last of the conversation for quite some time.

***

Some time later, Harry and Cedric came downstairs hand in hand, only to find Remus and Sirius arguing with Mad-Eye over breakfast.

"I still don't like the idea of this whole mob jaunting off to Little Hangleton," Moody was insisting. "Merlin only knows what kind of monitoring charms or traps You-Know-Who will have around the place, and each extra body just multiplies the chances that he'll be alerted."

"Well, if that's true, then it's all the more important that whoever goes has backup there with them. Unless you fancy going up against the Dark Lord and a squad of his Death Eaters solo?" Sirius snapped back.

"Unfortunately, I think you're both right," Remus sighed, as usual stuck being the mediator. "Still, going alone is just too risky, Alastor."

"Bah! Bunch of nancy boys, the lot of you." Moody groused, not noticing Harry and Cedric coming into the kitchen.

"Yep, that's us!" Harry called out gaily. "And quite happy that way, thank you very much," he continued, grinning evilly at Moody. "Wanna see?" Turning, he grabbed Cedric and pulled the off-guard boy into a searing kiss.

Cedric, for his part, wasn't going to pass up a good thing, so he returned the kiss enthusiastically. Ignoring the various cat calls, sighs, and Moody's yelped 'get a room, you two," he snogged his boyfriend until air became a serious issue. Breaking apart, he shook himself, then said loudly. "Hullo, there, Green Eyes...I'm Cedric Diggory, pleased to meet you."

"Hullo yourself...you're cute, do you have a boyfriend?" Harry inquired, his face all innocence.

Cedric pretended to look around, then stage whispered, "yeah, but he's a complete berk, and not nearly as cute as you. But, he's insanely jealous, and will probably kill us both if he catches us snogging behind his back."

"Damn right, he will," Harry growled, then pulled Cedric back into another intense snog. Then he pulled back and smacked Cedric on the back of his head. "And that's for cheating on me with just any trollop who comes along and pulls you into a snog," he said, moving to sit down in his usual seat.

Cedric just shrugged. "What can I say...he was much cuter than you are...OW!" he complained, rubbing his now-sore arm. "Prat!"

"OW! You're the prat, prat!" Harry was now nursing his own sore spot. "Okay, have we fought enough to qualify for make-up snogging yet?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

Cedric pretended to think about it. "Yeah, I guess so...wanna do it on the table here, or go back upstairs?"

"Ah, why bother going back up the stairs...we'll just have to come back down again. I say do it right here on the table."

"Okay by me," Cedric grinned, and went to stand up.

"If you two are quite finished," Remus said severely, his eyes bright with amusement. "Winky has made a wonderful breakfast, as usual, and I for one don't want you two snogging on the toast."

"I'm going to have to buy a new camera," Sirius said thoughtfully. "Just think what the _Prophet_--or even better, _Teen Witch Weekly_--would pay for pics of these two going at it like two kneezles in heat."

"Barking mad, the lot," Moody shook his head, working hard to look angry but failing. "Stark raving bonkers, each and every man Jack of you."

"Eye-Man is not to be talking such about great Harry Potter sir," Dobby put in from where he was drying dishes. "Harry Potter sir is a great wizard, and is being kind to all elves and other wretched creatures...."

"Hush, Dobby elf," Winky said firmly. "Maddy-Eye is playing with Master Harry Potter sir and his friends, because he is being friends, too. Maddy-Eye knows he is being just as barking as Master Harry Potter sir." Smoothly, she levitated two heaping plates to their places in front of Harry and Cedric. "If Maddy-Eye isn't being friends, then he is not being always here, eating Winky's cooking."

Having been read off by a house elf, Moody just shook his head and helped himself to another sausage.

"Winky, I'm going to miss your cooking when we go back to Hogwarts," Harry said. "The elves there are good, mind you, but you're a cut above the rest."

The irrepressible elf beamed mightily at the praise from her master. "Winky is wanting Master Harry Potter sir to be knowing that all he...or his Ceddy...is having to do is calling Winky, and she is coming, even at Hogwarts."

"Dobby elf is coming, too!" Dobby put in.

"Kreacher is bound to be serving the Black family," the old elf said, coming around to stand between Harry and Cedric with a carafe of pumpkin juice. Then, he looked around conspiratorially and whispered, "but Kreacher is coming too, if Harry Potter sir be calling him."

Sirius started at the old elf's declaration, then shook his head. "Now I really have heard it all," he said in wonderment. "Harry, you have got to teach me that house elf charming spell."

"It's not a spell, Sirius," Harry said, casually reaching down to scratch Kreacher behind his ear. Unfortunately, the old elf liked it so much that he passed gas as he wriggled with pleasure, causing Cedric to hurriedly cast an air-freshening charm. "You just have to know how to treat them."

"Well, whatever it is, it works," Sirius nodded. "Kreacher, I just want you to know that I'm very happy that you'll go to my godson when he calls you."

"Master Sirius is being good for making Harry Potter sir happy, so Kreacher is being happy Master Sirius is happy," Kreacher answered, making the rounds of the table with his juice. "Master Harry Potter sir is being the greatest, most kindest wizard in the world, and all elves is being happy to serve him."

"Dobby is telling Kreacher that, but Kreacher is not believing Dobby at first," Dobby piped up.

"All right, you two, enough," Cedric said firmly. "You're making great Master Harry Potter sir blush all over, not to mention get a swelled head that I have to live with."

Obediently, both elves quieted down, but both of them were still smiling as they bustled about the kitchen. For a time, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of large quantities of breakfast being consumed.

Eventually, Harry was finished. Cedric continued to be amazed at the sheer amount of food his slender boyfriend could put away, but he certainly wasn't going to quibble with the results. Once again he mentally compared the tall, muscular young man at his side to the short, scrawny (but still horribly cute, both before and after) boy that he had entered the maze of the third task with. Harry would never be a giant--he was still a good inch shorter than Cedric himself--but Cedric could not be happier with the healthy glow Harry now radiated. And, he reminded himself, they both had a bit of growing to do yet.

"Oi, prat...I can hear the rocks grinding against each other in your otherwise empty head. What are you thinking about so hard?" Harry asked.

Cedric affected a nonchalant air. "Oh, nothing...you, mostly. Nothing worth mentioning."

"Um hum." Harry made a noncommittal sound. But, before an insult or hex war could break out, Remus cut in.

"Harry, Cedric...we need to talk about retrieving Marvolo's ring from Little Hangleton." The werewolf's voice was gentle as always, but laced with an undercurrent of urgency.

Harry sighed, gave Cedric an 'I'll sort you out later' look, then became thoughtful. "I'm not sure that it's the best course for all of us to go looking for the ring at once. I think Moody was making some valid points just as we were coming in." He rotated his head as Cedric's hand appeared out of nowhere to begin rubbing his neck. "Mmm, bestest boyfriend ever," he purred, then continued, his eyes closed in pleasure. "At the same time, I don't want anyone to go it alone...mmmm, nice...Sirius is right it's just too dangerous."

"So, lad...aside from sitting here all day getting a massage, how do you want to manage this?" Moody asked.

Both Harry and Cedric ignored the massage comment, continuing with what they were doing.

"I don't especially want Harry to go," Cedric said. "Although, we may need him and his scar to find the bloody thing, if it's hidden as well as we suspect."

"Scar still bother you, lad?" Moody asked, his voice surprisingly gentle and very much out of character for the grizzled old auror. "It's a rum job, it is."

"Yeah, but I can't deny that it might be useful," Harry said. "I didn't say anything about it, but my scar did bother me when the other horcruxes were around. Not nearly as bad as it has before, but I can still 'feel' other bits of Tom's soul."

"Well, that means that we'll just have to make sure that Harry gets there and back in one piece," Sirius said. "So, all that leaves is to work out just how we're going to accomplish that little thing."

***

The plan that finally evolved struck Harry as overly complicated, but it was the only way that the people around him would agree to let him anywhere near Little Hangleton.

They would all be flying to Little Hangleton via carpet, with Cedric and Harry's Firebolts on hand in case they might be needed. A reverse portkey, exactly like Sirius had prepared before going to Malfoy Manor was made by Harry, who complained mightily about the Black family blood quill cutting into his forearm as he drew the runes. Once in the area of the target, _Point Me_ and other locating spells would be used to narrow their search area before Mad-Eye would go in, backed up by Sirius, to try to retrieve the ring.

The concealment and notice-me-not charms on the carpet made their trip to Little Hangleton fast and easy. Unfortunately, it was then that things began to go down hill.

_Point Me_ caused everyone's wands to spin uselessly on their palms, as did all of the other 'easy' location spells. Just to try, Harry cast _Accio Marvolo Gaunt's ring_ using as much power as he could, focused through his new wand and bracelets...with no joy. A rather complicated location ritual generated a foul-smelling cloud of smoke over the cauldron Sirius and Remus brewed the base mixture in. After much coughing and gagging, this cloud eventually settled over an area roughly the size of a Quiddich pitch.

It finally came down to Harry having to sweep back and forth over the area covered by the smoke cloud multiple times on his Firebolt until he finally settled on what appeared to be the ruins of a smallish house.

Circling back to land by the carpet (which was concealed by a convenient copse of trees) Harry dismounted and shrugged.

"Best as I can tell, the ring's somewhere in what's left of that old house."

Mad-Eye stepped off the carpet and squared his shoulders. "That's good enough for me, lad. We'd be looking for weeks without you here, and that's Merlin's own truth. Now, stand back and let this old man do his bit." Quietly, and with much more grace than his old peg leg had ever allowed, Moody moved out.

The old auror had insisted on wearing his old coat--'It's lucky, don't ya know'--but he quickly vanished into the underbrush as the camouflage charms he'd put on it years ago let him blend in easily.

"Damn," Remus muttered softly. "Sirius, I think that you'd better follow him as Snuffles...I've already lost sight of him." He lowered the omnioculars that he was holding to his eyes and grimaced.

"Right you are, Remus," Sirius said, quickly doffing his outer robe before transforming into his animagus form. He took a moment to nudge Harry's hand before bounding off after Mad-Eye.

"Bark if you need us," Harry called softly after his godfather, who turned, wagged his tail, then disappeared himself.

For the next several minutes, nothing happened. Remus kept watch on the house with the omnioculars while Harry and Cedric stood astride their Firebolts, ready to launch themselves into the air at a moment's notice.

"Nice broom," Harry remarked to his boyfriend, trying to lessen some of the tension they were all feeling.

"Oh, you like it? My boyfriend bought it for me," Cedric grinned back.

"Oh, you must have a wonderful boyfriend," Harry snarked. "Caring, considerate...rich, too."

"Oh, he's rich, all right, and not bad looking, either," Cedric allowed. "Too bad he's a great thumping prat with enough cheek for a zoo full of monkeys," he grinned.

"Hey! Who's the prat, prat?" Harry pretended to be highly offended.

"You're the prat, prat...my prat," Cedric said warmly.

"Well, okay, then," Harry smiled back, just as warmly.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were dating," Remus said, which (of course) caused a round of vigorous denials from both boys, even as they shifted closer together so that they could stage a nudge-war back and forth.

After an interminable time of just standing there, waiting--the nudge-war had played out after just a couple of minutes--a series of pops rang out from the direction of the wrecked house.

Remus had the omnioculars to his eyes while the first pop was still echoing off the distant hills.

"I can see Mad-Eye...it looks like he was thrown back against a wall, but I can't see Padfoot," he said urgently.

"We're on it," Harry barked, then he was gone, streaking towards the stricken auror with Cedric right behind him.

As they closed in, they saw Padfoot limping up to Moody, who was obviously stunned. Landing, Cedric began checking the one-eyed man for wounds while Harry tried to do the same for the large black dog. Snuffles was favoring his left foreleg but otherwise seemed fine, if his licking of Harry's face was any indication. Moody also seemed to be all right, just shaken up a bit.

"What happened, Moody?" Cedric asked quietly.

"Bloody booby-traps, that's what happened," Moody snarled. "I was working my way through the chain, disarming as I went, but one of them triggered before I could stop it."

Sirius had transformed back to his human form and was now sitting on the ground, holding his left wrist and laughing at Harry's attempts to wipe doggy-drool off of his face.

"Don't blame yourself, Mad-Eye. Just before it blew, I got a look at it...disarming that last one set off the first in a second string. Somebody has a wicked sense of humor...the second string detonator had been activated then stopped by the trapping spell on the end of the first string," he said.

"Dead man's switch, then," Mad-Eye growled. At Cedric and Harry's look of confusion, he explained. "Comes from an old muggle trick using a hand-sized bomb called a 'grenade'--damned things have a trigger that has to be let go, usually when you throw it at an enemy, before it blows. Normally, the trigger is held in place by a pin that you pull, then toss it. The trick is to pull the pin then put it under a dead body so that the body's weight holds the trigger down. Your enemy comes along, rolls the deader over and 'boom'! Dead enemy."

"Nasty," Cedric said, and Harry nodded.

"Yeah," Moody said.

"Huh," Sirius said thoughtfully. "I've used, er, read about something similar..._Adcock's Popping Pustules_ uses that very kind of thing to set off the prank. The pustules come up but then just sit there until some poor berk tries to banish them, then off they go!" He grinned, obviously remembering just such an event. "Not that I would know, of course," he said innocently, which got him three sets of eyes rolled at him for his trouble.

"That's all well and good...and by the way, you're teaching me that hex this evening, Sirius," Harry said firmly. "But that noise could be heard all the way to the village. You've obviously found something valuable enough to protect with magic...now, what's left between us and what we came for?" He made Sirius give him his wrist so that he could cast a healing charm on it.

"One minute, lad...let me get my breath back." Moody shook his head, trying to clear it.

Cedric had already moved off to a spot in the center of an open area where several fresh scorch marks showed where the trap had gone off. Holding his wand ahead of him, he concentrated intently for a moment, then swirled the tip of his wand back and forth in an intricate little pattern.

"_Ostendo laqueum_," Cedric said softly, then stood shock still as a silvery vapor poured out of the end of his wand, seeking the scorched area unerringly. In seconds, it had outlined a small rectangle on the dirt-covered floor of what once was probably a sitting room. As Cedric continued to concentrate, a series of circles, runic figures and other symbols were outlined by the vapor until finally a circle some ten feet across was liberally covered. Cedric took a deep breath and stepped back carefully, not taking his eyes off the vaporous shapes. He shivered as he realized that his feet has just barely been outside of the circle of traps.

Harry came to stand beside his boyfriend, his arm going around Cedric's waist. "Sweet Merlin," Harry breathed. "How are we supposed to get through that without blowing ourselves to Scotland and back again?"

Moody was looking at the shapes from his place by the wall. "Modred's swinging stones," he cursed. "None of that was there when I checked it."

Cedric had been looking at the various designs carefully. "That doesn't surprise me, Moody. Look here," he said, pointing to the center area. "There's another trigger hex there, all by itself. I'm betting that little tendril I can see going under the floorboard there connects it to another complete set of traps, all of which won't set themselves until it's triggered."

"Well, bugger me for a lark," Sirius said, impressed despite himself. "Set one trap that automatically goes off while you're working on dismantling it...then use that to arm a second triggering hex which is controlling a set of automatically-deploying curses." He looked around at, shaking his head. "There's probably a practical upper limit of just how densely you can pack those little goodys into that small of a hole, but it could be one or a dozen."

"And no way for us to know except to wade through the lot," Cedric nodded. "Meanwhile, I'll bet my new Firebolt that You-Know-Who tied a notification hex into that first chain."

"No takers, love," Harry said, shaking his head. "So, what do we do?" he asked.

"We do this," Sirius said. "Duck!" he called, conjuring a largish boulder over the center of the trap area.

"Sirius, you idiot," Harry snapped as he raised the strongest _Protego_ he possibly could over himself and Cedric.

"Black, no!" Moody called, but by then it was too late.

The boulder crashed to the ground, and the world exploded.

***

Lord Voldemort was strolling in what passed for gardens at the new 'Riddle Manor'--actually an ancient manor house that he had appropriated after killing the old recluse muggle who had made it his home. Years of neglect had allowed the well laid out English country garden to run amok, and the tangled vines and branches had required some rather significant pruning, cutting and slashing hexes before it was even remotely passable. The Dark Lord had been using his campaign against the foliage to rebuild his strength, and was actually becoming quite fond of the work. So much destruction, clearing away the overgrowth so that he could begin taming the garden, forcing it to adapt to his will! At times, he laughed at himself for his sentimentality, but then consoled himself with the reminder that he only allowed it where his garden was concerned--never around his followers. If only there were plants that would respond more interestingly to _Crucio_....

Suddenly, an odd feeling swept over him. It took him several long moments to place it. After all, it had been many years since he had made and concealed his 'insurance policy', smiling as he recalled how his own personal name for the source of his immortality was stolen from the muggles he so despised.

Then, another sensation similar to the first struck him. Someone was attempting to breach the traps around one of his horcruxes.

"Wormtail!" he called, then waited impatiently for his servant to answer his call. While he stood there, he reached out with his senses...yes, it was coming from Little Hangleton. Who could have discovered his secrets, he wondered? Who would actually dare to challenge him so. Even more importantly, how in Merlin's name had they discovered the hiding place of his most valuable relic?

His irritation spiked when he realized that Pettigrew should have already arrived. "Wormtail!" he screamed, beginning to plan the punishments he would inflict on the rat-man for being so tardy.

Finally, Voldemort reached the end of his patience. "Accio Wormtail!" he called, his wand held high.

Presently, he heard the sound of screaming coming through the tangle of rose vines which stood between himself and the Manor. As his magic dragged the hapless animagus to his master, Wormtail had all that he could do just to protect his eyes from the thorns which menaced him.

"You called, Master?" Pettigrew fell to the ground, groveling at the Dark Lord's feet.

"Yes I did...why didn't you come immediately, Peter?" Voldemort asked gently.

"Master...I was preparing your meal, and..." Pettigrew tried to explain, before the _Crucio_ washed over him.

"In future, I suggest that you come more promptly," Voldemort said calmly, before reaching down and grabbing the sobbing man's arm. Pressing his wand to the mark on the inner forearm, he sent out his call to his followers.

***

Severus Snape cursed as pain shot up his arm from his Mark. Immediately he stood, dropping the journal he was reading; summoning his robe and mask, he slipped into his garb and apparated away.

***

In Malfoy Manor, Lucius bit back a curse and grabbed his arm. Nodding at his wife's wide-eyed look, he transfigured his robes and a handy book into Death Eater regalia, then disappeared.

***

Within moments of the summons, over a dozen Death Eaters in various degrees of their usual costume appeared around Voldemort. Generally, it was accepted that you could come only partly 'put together', as long as you responded promptly. Since every Death Eater was expected to be a competent wizard, transfiguring yourself the appropriate garb once you arrived was considered to be fair game.

Voldemort looked around, officially not noticing that Porliss Parkinson's robes were several inches too short, revealing a pair of hideous argyle socks and skinny, hairy legs.

"Well met, my Death Eaters," he said, while Gaynor Goyle struggled to remove the harlequin pattern from a mask he had obviously snatched up--probably from a wall decoration, if the gaily colored ribbons hanging on it were any indication. "I have need of a group to go immediately to Little Hangleton and deal with interlopers who seek to steal from your Master."

Yaxley bowed, then spoke. "We live to serve, My Lord...those who would steal from you will soon be dead, if it is your will. May we ask what it is they are trying to steal, the better to protect it?"

"You may not," Voldemort answered, and toyed with the idea of giving the man a touch of the _Crucio_ for his cheek. But, it was a reasonable request, more the pity. "Suffice it to say that it is a magic item of rare and wondrous potency, which I personally have warded beyond all possibility of recovery. However, my alarm wards have alerted me to the attempt, and such temerity must not go unpunished. You, you, you, you and you," he said, selecting Yaxley and four others at random, "take this portkey, and go to do my bidding! Leave no one alive, and return here when you are finished." Taking a length of rose vine, Voldemort concentrated on the location of his mother's old home and turned the vine into a portkey. As he turned to hand it over, he felt a tremendous wave of magical energy assault him and collapsed to the ground unconscious, like a puppet with his strings cut.

**A/N:** _Ostendo laqueum_--reveal the trap. And just so you'll know, I'm working on the last chapter for this story, and hope to have it finished by the time many of you read this.

This was both a terribly fun and terribly difficult chapter to write, and I'm glad to finally have the chance to post it. Hope you like it.

**Next Chapter:** Who knows? But yes, there will be a next chapter. *insert maniacal laughter here* I am feeling EVIL beyond belief today...but I feel good about it, so it's okay!

Remember, reviews make the pain of cliffhangers easier to bear...and might actually make me post the next chapter sooner.


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: **Voldemort recovers...the ring, at last!...recovery and escape, with only a small detour...possibly the best prank ever...the emotional aftermath...filthy Death Eaters...and nap time.

**Disclaimer:** I think tomorrow is a say-something-hat day.--_Miss Vida Boheme_

**Chapter 53**

As Voldemort collapsed, the assembled Death Eaters froze in place. They would have rushed to assist their Master, but he had been known to torture or kill anyone who even hinted at the signs of his post-rebirth weakness. So, having been well trained at the end of the Dark Lord's wand, they all stood frozen in place until he had recovered himself. It took several long minutes.

Eventually, Voldemort regained enough presence of mind and strength to stand up, stop swaying back and forth, and hand off the portkey.

As Yaxley and his group vanished, Voldemort waved Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape to his side, then dismissed the remainder of his followers.

"Did either of you feel that?" he hissed, when they were alone with the still-bleeding Pettigrew.

Snape merely shook his head, while Lucius gave a respectful bow of his head and 'no, my Lord'.

Voldemort pursed what lips he had in thought. The only possible explanation for what he had sensed was that someone had managed--although he couldn't possibly imagine how--to simultaneously destroy or trigger four different tiers of interwoven trap hexes.

"I felt a series of wards I had previously placed all trigger at once," Voldemort informed his underlings. "No wizard alive could have survived that much lethal magic, so I rather suspect that Yaxley will soon return to report that all he found was gore and small body parts." He smiled as he contemplated the sight. "However, I may wish to have you accompany me to the site, to assist me in resetting the protections." And to watch my back while I get that ring, he thought. I'll have to move it...but where to? Perhaps I should just remove the withering curse and wear it, he mused.

***

Harry Potter stood with his arm wrapped around his boyfriend, Cedric Diggory, pouring all of his strength into a Protego shield.

Cedric felt Harry's power flow into the shield that was keeping the tsunami of lethal magic at bay and did his part by supporting Harry's body, keeping the two of them from tumbling to the ground.

All manner of lethal spells, curses and hexes hammered and spattered against Harry's shield, along with chunks of shattered boulder, dirt and other debris from the remains of the old house. Cedric could feel Harry tremble with the effort of maintaining their protection under the barrage, and he tightened his arms around his boyfriend. He closed his eyes, and began concentrating on reaching out with his own magic, intent on lending Harry what strength he could.

Then, it was over.

Harry sagged against Cedric and released the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Cedric, for his part, was frantically reassuring himself that Harry was unharmed.

When Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly, Cedric felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"Harry, love, are you all right?" he asked, needing to hear it from Harry's lips.

"Yeah," Harry said, his strength rapidly coming back. "No thanks to my idiot of a godfather," he griped, turning to look back to where Sirius and Moody were sprawled on the ground.

"Black, you idiot!" Moody was struggling to his feet, more angry than hurt. "What the bloody hell were you trying to do, kill us all? Sweet Circe, man, what were you thinking?"

"Uh...that the boulder would set off all of the traps and clear the way for us to retrieve the ring?" Sirius Black grinned, then stood easily, brushing himself off. "What?" he asked, looking around. "It worked, didn't it?" he said innocently. "Besides, you've been training Harry, haven't you? Constant vigilance and all that? I just thought I'd give him some practice in a real-life situation...and he did splendidly, I think! Well, done, godson of mine!" he began clapping in Harry's direction.

Harry just shook his head while Cedric rolled his eyes and Moody muttered various imprecations under his breath at Sirius' antics.

"Well, don't just stand there," Sirius said jauntily. "Somebody Accio the damned ring so that we can get out of here."

Cedric turned, pulled his wand and cried "Accio Marvolo's ring!" while Harry was still shaking his head over his godfather's impulsively stupid act. There was a moment of silence, then the dirt over the rotten floor of the old Gaunt House exploded upward. A clod of dirt flew through the air to smack into Cedric's hand.

Carefully, Cedric put the clod on the ground and poked at it with his wand, knocking off the dirt and sod that encrusted it. There in the ball of detritus lay a heavy golden ring with a black stone setting. On the stone was a simple design: a circle inside of a triangle, bisected by a straight line.

"The Resurrection Stone," Harry breathed, then reached out to pick it up.

"Careful there, Potter," Moody barked, then tossed Harry a silk bundle. "Use the rag to pick it up, then put it in the bag. That'll hold it until we can get it back under Fidelius at the old place." Noticing the curious looks he was getting, he explained. "Silk is a good magical insulator, and the bag and cloth are standard auror issue for transporting suspected cursed objects."

Following Mad-Eye's instructions, Harry had the ring wrapped up and secured in moments. "Let's go," he said. "Something tells me we don't want to be around here for very long."

"Right you are, lad, right you are. If You-Know-Who didn't know someone was here before, he certainly does now," Moody agreed, urging the group back to their transportation. The glare he sent Sirius' way promised much painful retribution in the very near future, but right now the critical issue was getting away from this particular location ASAP.

Halfway back to the aerial-capable portable wizarding residence built on a faux-Persian chassis--also known as the flying carpet with the tent on the back--they ran into Remus Lupin coming the other way.

"Merlin and Morgana! What happened?" the werewolf demanded, his wand out and his eyes glowing yellow.

"Oh, nothing a Marauder couldn't handle, Moony," Sirius chirped gaily. From his tone you'd never know that the Dark Lord could pop in at any minute with an army of Death Eaters. "We got it!" he added, turning the wolf back around and half-dragging him in the proper direction.

"Explanations later, Remus," Harry said. "Right now, we need to be gone from here soonest."

Nodding, but otherwise not wasting time with useless questions, Remus joined them in their flight from the remains of the old house.

Piling back onto the flying carpet, Cedric wasted no time in getting the craft airborne and activating the multiple concealment charms built into it. He didn't notice that Harry had disappeared until he looked around, just in time to see Harry come tearing out of the tent. Snatching up his Firebolt, Harry yelled "Don't wait for me...I'll catch up!" before diving over the side of the carpet.

***

Snape and Lucius stood impassively as they waited. Shortly, a series of pops announced the return of Yaxley and crew.

"Well?" Voldemort demanded, before they could speak.

"My Lord, we found no one," Yaxley began.

"I did not think that you would," Riddle sneered. It was important to maintain the image of the all-knowing, all-seeing Dark Lord. "Tell me about the bodies...if there were any pieces large enough to warrant the term," he chortled.

"No, my lord, no bodies, nor was there any sign of any bodies," Yaxley said, his voice faintly tremulous. "We did, however, find this," and he held out a fashion abomination of a tasseled hat.

"What the...you found this?" Voldemort grated out, his fury skyrocketing.

"Yes, my lord." Yaxley braced himself for the Crucio he knew was sure to come.

Voldemort, however, had another thought on his mind just then.

"Dumbledore!"

***

Cedric was too stunned to react for a second, then grabbed for the carpet's controls to bring it around. He strained his eyes, trying to spot his errant, idiotic, boyfriend.

"What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?" Cedric howled, then shook off Mad-Eye's hand on his arm.

"Easy, lad...I think I know what he's up to, and he'll be back with us in two shakes. Just slow down a bit, and keep an eye peeled for him. You'll need to drop the concealment just long enough for him to find us and come back aboard, then we'll be off as fast as this thing can fly." Moody's voice was low, urgent, and Cedric just scowled at him while he did what the old auror had asked.

Less than a minute later, Harry almost collided with the carpet before Cedric dropped the concealing charms. As soon as he was within reach, Remus and Sirius hauled him over the invisible railing charm while Cedric focused all his attention on their getaway. It took him a moment to set the controls--destination: Number 12, Grimmauld Place; speed: 200 kph; concealment: maximum--before he turned to face a wildly grinning Harry.

"And just what, may I ask, was that all about?" Cedric demanded hotly.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, walking up to put his hands on Cedric shoulders. Cedric, seething, pulled back and just glared at the younger man.

"Oh, Ced, don't be mad...I almost forget to leave something behind for Tommy, that's all," Harry soothed.

"Wha..? You left something behind?" Cedric felt his brain start to shut down from shock. First Sirius triggers off Merlin only knew how many potentially lethal traps by dropping a boulder on them (although in truth, a part of him was in awe at the brute simplicity of the approach); then just as they were safely away, Harry decides to leave a souvenir behind. Could those two be any more stupid?

"I...uh...I need to sit down," he managed weakly, turning to bring a chair up from the pattern of the carpet. He slumped down in the chair, then allowed Harry to seat himself on his lap.

"Oh, Ced...it's been a rough morning, I know," Harry cooed into his boyfriend's ear. "Don't worry, we're safely away, and we'll be home soon. Then we can have a nice lunch, and take a nap. Won't that be nice?"

"Harry, love...dare I ask why you felt you had to go back?" Cedric asked weakly.

Harry's impish grin soothed Cedric's frayed nerves slightly. "Oh, just an old hat I asked Dobby to borrow for me," he said. Then, when Cedric just looked at him blankly. "You probably never even noticed it," Harry went on. "It was bright purple, with pink stars and yellow comets on it...and a bright green tassel!"

Cedric just snorted. "How could I have missed that? Only a house elf, or Dumbledore would ever possibly wear something that hideous..." he trailed off as the light dawned. "Oh, Harry, you didn't," he giggled, then dissolved into laughter when Harry giggled too, and nodded frantically.

"You mean to tell me, Potter, that you just stole one of the Dark Lord's most secret and cherished objects...and left behind a hat that only Dumbledore would wear?" Mad-Eye Moody's natural eye went wide, then the old man bent double with guffaws of laughter. "Oh...Bloody...Merlin's...Bleeding...Arse! You did, didn't you?" And with that, Alastor Moody fell on his arse, laughing.

Harry's grin stretched across his face. "Actually, Moody, I left behind one of Dumbledore's favorite hats! I hope that old Moldy Shorts likes it."

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin stood, aghast, as they contemplated the magnitude of the prank that Harry had just set up while Mad-Eye Moody rolled on the carpet laughing harder than he ever had in his life.

"Pup...are you telling me...that you pranked the Dark Lord and the Headmaster...at the same time?" Sirius managed to get out.

Harry, who by this time was leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, just nodded.

"I...I don't know what to say, pup," Sirius went on. "Surely, in the long history of the Marauders, we never even attempted anything on that scale."

"Mr. Padfoot is absolutely correct," the normally staid Lupin said, grinning madly. Waving his wand, he summoned a bottle of Old Ogden's from the tent, twisted off the cap and drank deeply, straight from the bottle. While the steam was still pouring from his ears, he raised it high.

"To Harry Potter, Marauder without peer!" Taking another pull, he passed the bottle to Sirius, who also drank deeply before raising it aloft.

"To my godson...long may he prank!"

As the bottle was passed around, the warm feeling in Harry's belly didn't just come from the firewhisky. Then, just as he was getting truly comfortable, Cedric turned his head and whispered in his ear.

"You are still in sooooo much trouble for pulling that little stunt without telling me, Harry James Potter. Firebolt or not, you could have been killed, just to pull off a stupid prank. So, be prepared for your punishment when we get back home, understand?"

Harry's eye's went wide as saucers. "You mean...?" he asked hopefully.

Cedric nodded, his eyes crinkling. "Oh, yes...when we get back home, comes a spanking, you bad, bad boy."

"Oh no!" Harry protested, then snuggled closer. "Can this thing go any faster?"

***

Much later that evening, a tired, frazzled and filthy Lucius Malfoy apparated into the entryway of Malfoy Manor.

Stripping off his dirt- and mud-encrusted outer garb, he padded in his stocking feet and underrobe into the nearest room with a couch and a decanter. Dropping on the couch, he reached up, grabbed the decanter and took a healthy swallow of the amber liquid inside of it.

The potent cognac burned it's way down his throat as he lay back, exhausted.

"Lucius, my darling...how are you?" Narcissa swept into the room, concern evident on her face. As she got a whiff of her husband, she stopped, her nose wrinkling.

"That bad?" Lucius asked, managing a wan smile for his wife. "I'm going straight to the bath when I get my strength back, love. Until then, I suggest that you stand upwind of me."

"Yes, it's that bad. What in Circe's name did He have you doing?" Ignoring her husband's advice, she sat down on the divan, lifted his feet into her lap and began massaging them.

"Ah...oh, that's nice...especially since I had to wade through what I think was an old sump, looking for some cursed ring."

"Mmm?" Narcissa made the sound an inquiry.

"The Dark Lord had hidden an old ring of his family's at the old Gaunt house in Little Hangleton. Somehow, despite all of the traps around it, Dumbledore managed to find and steal it earlier."

"You're sure it was Dumbledore?"

"As sure as we can be...one of the old loon's ugly hats was there, and the ring was gone. Plus, just judging from the spell residue, I'm surprised that even our esteemed Chief Warlock managed to get through all of the layers of curses His Nibs had put on the hidey-hole." Lucius grimaced as he recalled some of the more...creative spells he had detected.

"I'll be that He didn't take that well at all," Narcissa said softly.

Lucius gave a humorless chuckle. "You might say that. Poor Yaxley got the Crucio for almost five minutes...he was still drooling and barely able to stand when I left."

Narcissa bit her lip, but didn't say anything. However, Lucius could feel her squeeze down harder, then released his feet.

"I worry about you every time you see Him," was all that she said.

"I know, love, I know," Lucius answered. For several minutes they sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

"Well, I'm going to get in the bath," Lucius broke the silence. "If I'm not out in six hours...."

"I'll send a house elf in to check on you," Narcissa said.

"I was going to suggest that you come in yourself," Lucius smiled.

Narcissa pushed her husband's feet onto the floor and stood. Haughtily, she looked down at her husband. "If I were going to join you, I wouldn't wait that long...by then, you'll be all pruned up and wrinkly. Eww!"

Laughing, Lucius sat up and smiled at her. "Well, why don't you give me ten minutes and then join me? Then, we can get all wrinkly and pruney together..." he finished suggestively.

Narcissa grinned as she strolled from the room. "Humph. As if I'd ever stay in the bath that long," she said.

"Oh? I seem to remember a certain hot springs on our honeymoon," Lucius started, then ducked as a hex flew over his head.

"Go, you useless piece of sludge, you...I'll be there in five," his wife ordered sternly.

"Yes, Oh She Who Is My Mistress," he answered.

Narcissa tossed her head regally. "And don't you forget it, either."

***

Severus Snape was not in a good mood when he returned to his home. The Dark Lord had been in a foul humor from the moment he had laid eyes on Dumbledore's hat, and his mood had gotten progressively worse the longer he searched (in vain) for his lost ring.

Snape snorted, finally able to relax his Occlumency shields. Stupid, stupid, stupid, he thought to himself. If the damned fool didn't want the ring found, then why hide it at one of the first places any logical creature would check? Or better yet, why not keep it in a warded safe at his own residence? Assuming that Gringotts wouldn't do, of course...but who would be stupid enough to try to rob the goblins?

Snape stripped, dropping his robes in the hamper and stepping into a steaming shower. Several bliss-filled minutes later, he stepped out, wrapped himself in a plush terry cloth robe, and considered the small tube that he had gotten from the Potter brat and his boyfriend. Well, why not? he thought to himself. It wasn't likely that he'd be called to service the Dark Idiot again so soon, which made this the perfect time to try the 'product'. Following the directions carefully, he worked a pearl-sized bead of the concoction into his hair, combed it through and surveyed the results critically in his mirror.

Certainly his hair didn't have the greasy, oily look that his old protectant had. Now, for the formal testing.

Severus had only a small potions workroom in his cottage...if he needed to brew anything even remotely complicated, he was only a quick floo trip away from his laboratory at Hogwarts. Still, he had enough on hand for what he intended. A few hairs plucked from his head were placed in small evaporating bowls, and a few drops of several common caustics were added to each one. With one exception, nothing happened to any of the hairs.

Curious, Snape thought to himself. Why should seal blood react so violently?

A most interesting and stimulating hour later, he had his answer. Apparently one of the trace components in the creamy substance was pulverized fire crab shell. Sensible, he thought, jotting down his observations. If Snape was correct, the blood from almost any arctic mammal would react similarly, with potentially spectacular results. Odd that the product would not have a label warning to that effect, but perhaps there was something he was missing. Ah well, further tests would make a welcome diversion after the chaos of the first weeks of classes subsided. In the meantime, there should be no reason why he couldn't use the product with only the most basic of precautions.

Once more, Severus Snape looked at his hair in the mirror. Turning his head side to side critically, he made up his mind. First thing tomorrow, he was going to get his hair styled!

***

Harry and Cedric had vanished into their room the moment the carpet landed back in the attic of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Mad-Eye Moody had sent a questioning look at Sirius and Remus as the boys ran down the stairs giggling, but the two Marauders both shrugged and continued putting away the carpet.

They had decided to use the training area to clean and inspect the ring, and Moody had the thing soaking in a pan of water when the other two joined him.

"Potter and Diggory ought to be here for this," he grumped, but Remus shook his head while Sirius made a sour face.

"Cedric's 'punishing' Harry for going back to leave Albus' hat," the Lord Black said. "I think it's best for all of us if we don't ask too many questions...or expect them back anytime soon."

"Probably not, since Winky's convinced that she'll be having little wizardlings to feed and diaper just any day now," Remus grinned at the look that thought brought to Sirius' and Moody's faces.

"Right randy buggers, those two," Mad-Eye said. "Reminds me of how I was at that age. Ah, to be young again..." he smiled wistfully, causing Sirius to shudder.

"I refuse to even think such foul things about my godson," he said haughtily.

"'s for the best, Black. You don't need to know about how Diggory's probably buggering young Harry seven ways to Sunday even as we speak...or the other way 'round." Moody grinned, then winked at Sirius, causing the animagus to put his head in his hands and moan.

"Noooooooo..." Sirius whinged. "Not my little Harrykins."

"Oh, Sirius, stop being such a drama queen," Remus laughed. "Remember what I told you about the chastity charm I put on the boy's hotel room while we were on vacation? Not a peep out of it," he reminded his friend. "And, even if they are doing the nasty, what could we do about it? Harry's legal, they're betrothed, they're obviously crazy about each other, and both of them are turning into fine young men. Plus, two on one, they're more than a match for any one of us in a duel, and I personally am not foolish enough to want to challenge either one of them."

"The wolf makes good sense, Black," Moody agreed. "Boys will be boys and all that...but I've already cast my lot with Harry and Cedric, and don't regret that choice at all. Now, let's see just what we can do with this piece of junk here," the old auror dismissed the previous conversation and gently lifted the horcrux-ring out of the water with a long pair of tongs.

"I suppose you two are right," Sirius said morosely. "It's just...it seems like just yesterday that he was crawling around in nappies...."

"Welcome to parenthood, Black," Mad-Eye muttered, before turning his attention back to the ring.

***

In Harry's room, the boys quickly put up their usual spells, including activating the LeGrande-made figurine's built-in wards.

As he set the little statuette down, a thought occurred to Harry. "Cedric, when we go back to Hogwarts, which one of us is going to keep the warding statue?" He turned to face his boyfriend, who was glaring at him sternly. Well, if that's how he wanted to play it, Harry was game.

Putting a sorrowful look on his face, Harry glided up to Cedric, peering up at the Hufflepuff through his lashes.

"Gee, Cedric, I'm really, really sorry about upsetting you," he said, his voice low, husky. "I'm ready for my spanking now."

Cedric shook his head, then surprised Harry by reaching out and wrapping strong arms around him.

"You stupid, silly git! You could have been killed! Don't you realize that?" Cedric choked, squeezing Harry tightly.

Taken off guard, Harry squeezed back and tried to calm his suddenly hysterical boyfriend. "Cedric, I'm okay...really! I'm fine, you're fine, we're all fine...." Not knowing what to say, all Harry could do was hold on tight while Cedric cried out all of his pent-up fear and frustration.

Finally, the worst was over, and Cedric was able to compose himself enough to let Harry lead him to the divan, where they sat. While Cedric wiped his eyes and blew his nose, Harry quietly called for Winky, who quickly returned with a tea tray and a selection of biscuits and scones.

As Cedric seemed to be almost back to himself, Harry did what any son of England would do: poured his boyfriend a steadying cup of tea.

Cedric took the cup gratefully, managing a small smile at the ordinariness of the gesture.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," he said, taking a careful sip of the steaming beverage.

"I know, and I'm sorry...I should have told you what I was after," Harry said sincerely.

"Yes, you should have. Actually, you should have taken the hat with us to start with, which would have saved you the trip. Not to mention the wear and tear on my poor nerves."

Harry shrugged. "If you'll recall, the original plan was to have Mad-Eye retrieve the ring so that neither of us would have to go anywhere near its hiding place."

Cedric snorted. "Since when does anything with us go according to plan?"

"Ummm...never?" Harry said, after pretending to think about it. "Besides, it was too good of a prank not to pull. Plus, it can't hurt us for Tom to blame Dumbles for it, can it?"

"I suppose not," Cedric admitted. "Although you realize we'll have to get the Ravenclaw horcrux as soon as we possibly can. I can't imagine the Dark Lord finding out that one of his horcruxes is gone without at least wanting to check on the others."

"True," Harry agreed. "He won't be happy when Bella tells him that the cup is gone from the vaults, either."

"The goblins may have no choice but to tell Bella that Sirius has the cup. I can't see them letting anyone, even a Death Eater, think that their vaults are less than totally secure."

"Which will make Sirius an even bigger target," Harry said, frowning. "Well, at least he'll be here under Fidelius while we're at Hogwarts."

"And we still don't have a good way to destroy the soul fragments in the locket, cup and now the ring...not to mention your thick head," Cedric nudged Harry gently.

"Hey! Git!" Harry complained, but nudged Cedric back just as gently.

"Prat!"

"Your prat."

"Yeah, and don't you forget it--like you did when you dove off the carpet on your broom." Cedric looked Harry straight in the eye. "You scared me, Harry Potter, really scared me. I know that we're playing a dangerous game here, but I don't like to think about you dying any more than you like talking about that other world where I died. Can you understand that?"

Harry sighed, his eyes dropping to his lap, knowing that his boyfriend was absolutely right. "I know, Ced, and you're right, Merlin knows you're right...and I'm sorry. I apologize. I wasn't thinking, and I should have told you in advance, but I forgot. Then, when I remembered, all I was thinking about was getting the hat to where we found the ring and getting away again before Tom's flunkies turned up. It was wrong of me, and I realize that now...and I promise to try not to be that thoughtless in the future. Forgive me?" he asked quietly.

Cedric reached out and lifted Harry's chin gently until gray eyes met green. "Always, love, always. But, please try to remember that you're important, more important than any of the rest of us...and you're especially important to me."

"Just like you're more important to me than anybody else," Harry said, then leaned over to kiss Cedric gently. "I can't imagine having to do this without you, Ced...no wonder the other me went a little wonky."

"Wonky or not, he was still my Harry...just like you are," Cedric said, shifting so that his arms could encircle the green-eyed boy. "Now, I think you promised me a nap, didn't you?"

"What? No spanking?" Harry mock-protested.

"Not right now, you pervy little git, you've worn me out," Cedric shook his head. "Maybe after we take a nap," he prevaricated.

"Mmm, maybe," Harry said, getting up and pulling Cedric up after him. "But we're going to nap properly, in the bed, so I can cuddle my boyfriend without waking up with a crick in my neck!"

"That, I can do," Cedric agreed.

***

"They've gone to bed," Remus reported.

"LA LA LA LA," Sirius sang loudly, putting his hands over his ears.

"Oh, shush, Padfoot," Remus snapped. "They're just taking a nap, nothing more," he went on.

"So, Remus, wolf senses?" Moody asked casually. When the werewolf nodded, he muttered to himself. "Remind me never to try to keep anything a secret from you, then."

"That's probably wise, Moody," Remus answered, shocking the old auror who hadn't realized just how good Lupin's hearing really was.

"Humph. Hope you're good at being discrete, then," Moody replied, only to have Remus give him a subtle wink.

"Am I missing something here?" Sirius asked. When the old auror and werewolf just looked at one another then laughed, he huffed, "fine then, that's just fine. Don't bother to tell Sirius anything, he'll just muddle through as best he can, totally in the dark; no, he's not worth letting in on anyone's little secrets, he's too simple to understand, it's not like he's not the Lord of a Noble and Ancient House or anything...."

He went on like this at some length, while Moody and Lupin just snickered to themselves.

**A/N:** Yeah! Reviews, including a recent spate for 'Once Upon A Cedric' (now over 34K hits)! Between that story and this one, total hits (drum roll, please) are OVER 100K!

If that won't make a fanfic writer humble, I don't know what will. Wow.

Lurve to the reviewers one and all. As of yesterday morning at 4:00 am, the story is finished. Oh, it needs some editing, and one particular scene is going to be rewritten, but for all intents and purposes, it's DONE. Total length should be 250K words, plus or minus, and as I've been reminded, that's a monster. Merlin only knows how long the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel) will be, as I only have a vague idea about what will happen in Harry's fifth year. This much is certain: Umbridge WILL be at Hogwarts, and ultimately WILL get what she deserves...but the butterfly effect has already manifested itself in very significant ways in this 'parallel world', and will continue to do so. Other things for certain: nah, why spoil the surprises? *snicker*

**Next Chapter:** What's up with the ring? And, a lovely little jaunt to the Ministry....


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: **Cream pies and curses, how do you kill the unkillable, a lovely little jaunt to the Ministry, an encounter with the Wizarding equivalent of the DMV, and a meeting with Madam Bones.

**Disclaimer:** From the 'only at the Department of Motor Vehicles' file:

_Driver: "I'm here to take my driver's test."_

_Employee: "Who drove you here?"_

_Driver: "I drove myself."_

_Employee: "You drove yourself here to take the test to get your driver's license?"_

_Driver: "Yes."_

_Employee: "That could be a problem…"_

**Chapter 54**

That evening, after another of Winky's excellent meals, the three older men told Harry and Cedric what they had managed to find out about the ring they had recovered from Little Hangleton.

"While you two were napping," Sirius griped, "we three were working our wands to the core, trying to lift the curses off of that damned ring."

"Oh, poor, tired old men," Harry smirked. "I'll just conjure some wheels on your chair so we can roll you through the floo to St. Mungo's. Maybe you just need a double dose of prune juice, don't you think?"

"Insolent puppy," Sirius growled. "I'll give you wheels on your chair," he said, starting to rise. He stopped suddenly when a large cream pie suddenly appeared in Harry's hand.

"Thank you, Winky," Harry said smugly. "Oh, Sirius, did I mention that I asked Winky to keep a supply of cream pies on hand?"

"You wouldn't," Sirius began, then shook his head, grinned and corrected himself. "All right, you would, evil berk that you are. I blame myself for not strangling you in your crib. Now, is that banana or coconut?"

"Coconut, your favorite, mutt," Harry said, passing the pie to his godfather. Then, turning to his boyfriend, "Cedric, I'm busy all tomorrow morning...would you be a dear and remind me to kill my godfather first thing after lunch?"

Cedric just grinned and shook his head, refusing to be pulled in to the interfamily feud.

"As I was saying," Sirius said, cutting himself a generous slice of pie. "We've been trying to lift the curses on that bleeding ring, without any luck." Taking a huge bite, he mumbled "thish 's won'ful, 'inky", before tucking in with a vengeance.

"You have that elf make any banana, Potter?" Moody demanded. "Damn me if I know how What's-'is-Name got three different withering curses to stick on that one ring. I pity any man fool enough to actually put the bloody thing on." Then, more softly, "not a big fan of coconut, doesn't sit well with me," he muttered.

"Tell Harry just what the curses do," Remus said, pulling the coconut pie away from Sirius.

"Well, there's a curse very much like _Fiendfyre_ that would burn your hand to a cinder. Thanks, elf," he said, accepting a plate with a substantial piece of banana cream pie from Dobby. "Damnation, Potter, you've got the best elves in all of England, bugger me if you don't!" The one-eyed auror grinned at a happily wriggling Dobby, then continued. "Then, as if the fire wasn't enough, there's what looks to me to be a withering curse, and under that is a slowly progressive decaying poison curse. You'd be dead from the moment you put it on, but it'd take days or weeks before you finally died...and those last days wouldn't be pleasant, let me tell you." He shook his head, then dove into his pie.

"So, how do we get the soul fragment out?" Cedric asked. "As far as I'm concerned, the curses aren't that important right now."

"Presumably Tom could remove the curses, right? I mean, he's gone to all that trouble to protect the ring, much more than his other horcruxes. Do you think he knows about the Hallows?" Harry looked both worried and thoughtful.

Remus shrugged, swallowed then answered. "We don't know, boys. Certainly he probably heard the tales about the Hallows while he was at Hogwarts. Does he believe in them? Who knows? Does he know that the ring is something more than just a piece of jewelry? Probably."

At the questioning looks he was getting, Remus put down his fork and continued. "I've done some research into the Hallows themselves. The Resurrection Stone just by itself is a very powerful magical artifact. It allows one to speak with the spirits of the dead. Most sources think that you can just speak with your deceased family, but there is some disagreement about this. There are some that believe that a sufficiently powerful wizard could use the Stone to summon the shade of any wizard. Even if the Stone's power is limited to your own ancestors, the Dark Lord claims to be the direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. Imagine the power he could amass with the Stone and the luxury of immortality to use it!"

"Certainly the knowledge of one of the Founders, if not all of them. Maybe even Merlin, Morgana, Modred...all of the Hogwarts Headmasters for the last 1000 years...." Cedric shook his head as he thought about just what the Stone might mean. "Sweet Helga's frilly knickers!" he breathed out.

"With horcruxes and the knowledge he already has, the Stone has the potential to make him Master of the planet," Harry said carefully. "If you add to that the power of the other two Hallows, who could possibly stand against him?"

Moody shrugged, clearly enjoying his pie. "That one's easy, lad...no one."

Fortunately, after that cheery little thought, there was enough pie to console the entire group.

***

Late that evening, Cedric and Harry were pouring over the files on Cedric's laptop, looking for some hints or clues that would be helpful to them. They were disappointed to find that only the most rudimentary information on the destruction of most of the horcruxes in the 'other' world was known to the group that had prepared the laptop. Most annoying was a short file about the Marvolo ring, saying only that Dumbledore had destroyed the soul fragment but in doing so had apparently put it on, which had ultimately withered his hand and would have killed him had Severus Snape not done so. The file pointed out that everyone believed that Snape's act had essentially been a mercy killing at Dumbledore's own request, but the details had been omitted for some reason.

"Wonderful...we've got three horcruxes in hand but no good way to destroy them," Cedric complained. "I suppose we could always just borrow Gryffindor's sword and start whacking them, but these are major historical artifacts, too. To destroy them would be like destroying...I don't know, the Sorting Hat, or something. Apparently it worked for Ron Weasley in the 'other' world, but still...." He sat there, a distinctly sour look on his face as he contemplated having to ruin three priceless objects.

"The Hope diamond," Harry said absently. Cedric nodded...the curse on the Hope diamond was so well known that even Muggles were aware of it. Of course, the curse had been secretly removed by a team of American, British, Hindi and French curse-breakers in 1959 at the request of the Smithsonian Institution, which had received the diamond as a donation from Harry Winston in 1958.

"Maybe we're looking in the wrong place," Harry said, sitting up and stretching. Looking around, his eyes fell on the stack of Dark tomes that Sirius had fetched from the Black book vault. "How far have we gotten into that stack of books Sirius brought back?"

"Not far at all, I don't imagine," Cedric answered. "After all, it's been one thing after another, after another since he brought them here." Dobby and Kreacher had been pressed into service to hide the books for the Order meeting, but they had returned them to the library next morning.

"Story of my life," Harry sighed. "Too much to do, too little time."

"I thought it was such a cute little bum, so little time to spank it," Cedric teased, giving said bum a swat.

"Prat, I think that's your motto," Harry said, making no attempt to move away. "Why don't we each take one and see what we can find?"

"Why don't we not, and go to bed instead? You've got your apparition test tomorrow, plus it's the last chance we'll have to pick up anything last minute from Diagon Alley, and it's late enough as it is."

Harry was about to protest, but let out a huge yawn instead. "I guess that answers you, doesn't it?" he said.

"Pretty much," Cedric answered, closing the laptop and standing up. "Look, Remus won't need to go with us to the Ministry tomorrow...we'll ask him to start sifting through those old books while we're gone. After all, he's a better researcher than either of us, and you did put him on salary to do just that kind of thing."

"Ced, love, that makes entirely too much sense," Harry chuckled. "Plus, as much as he might protest, we both know that he'll enjoy taking a peak at those books."

"Agreed. Now, who gets the loo first?"

And that started a whole new argument.

***

Harry, Cedric and Sirius stepped into the Ministry atrium through one of the large floos that were made available to the 'better class' (read: Heads of Houses, rich buggers, Ministry undersecretaries and above) of wizard. Remus had readily agreed to stay at Number 12 and research horcruxes, and Mad-Eye Moody had begged off, saying that he had errands of his own to run.

"But I'll see you lot on the first," he growled. "Don't even think about leaving this house for King's Cross without me, d'ya hear?"

Of course, using these particular fireplaces accomplished several things: it firmly established the user as a person of consequence, helped cement one's place in the wizarding pecking order...and virtually guaranteed that anyone using them would be noticed by all and sundry, especially those busybodies, toadies and lickspittles who made it their business to watch such things very, very closely.

Striding purposefully to the main desk, Sirius was the first to present his wand.

"Sirius Black, accompanying my godson for his apparition test," he announced in a carrying voice."

"Very good, Lord Black," the receptionist smiled at the dashing Lord, who preened just a bit and winked at the attractive blonde witch. "And you?" she said, returning Sirius' wand without comment and turning to Cedric.

"Cedric Diggory, accompanying my boyfriend to his apparition test," Cedric said proudly. At the witch's disapproving look, he leaned over her desk. "Maybe you've heard of my boyfriend, Harry Potter...you know, the Boy-Who-Lived?" he said softly. While the witch was measuring his old wand (why give anyone the chance to see his new one without a good reason?), he continued. "You know...defeated the Dark Lord as a baby, Triwizard Champion, Savior of the Wizarding World? That Harry Potter," he said flatly, staring right at the cowed witch, whose hand was trembling slightly as she handed back Cedric's wand.

"Stop being a prat, Ced," Harry said, elbowing his boyfriend. "Hi, I'm Harry...how are you today?" he asked politely, holding out his red chopstick. "Madam Bones has my old wand, I'm afraid, so this is what I've been using. I got it in Japan this summer...that won't be a problem, will it?" he asked innocently.

"N...no, Lord Potter, it shouldn't be...now that's odd," the witch said, putting the wand on the scales to her side. "What kind of wood is this wand made of?" she asked, confusion plain on her face.

"Bamboo...and the core is a Chinese Fireball heartstring," Harry put in helpfully. "Oh, and I'm here for my apparition test, so I can get my license," he smiled.

"Very well, Lord Potter," the woman said tightly, handing back the 'wand' as well as their visitor badges. "If you'll have a seat, I'll notify the apparition desk that you're here, and someone will be up to escort you presently."

Nodding, the three took their seats and casually ignored the stares they were receiving. Within five minutes, a middle-aged man approached them and introduced himself.

"Lord Potter? I'm Frank Ardemore, Department of Magical Transportation, Apparition Test Center. If you'd follow me, please?" Nodding to Sirius and Cedric, he led the group to the sixth level of the Ministry and into a small office where a stern elderly witch stood behind a counter. Looking up at the group over her glasses, she asked their escort "Is this the candidate?"

Nodding, the Ministry wizard indicated for Harry to hang back while he went behind the counter. "Yes, Madam Burdizzo, it's Lord Harry Potter here to be tested for his apparition license."

Madam Burdizzo sniffed, then glanced at a sheet of parchment in front of her. "I see that Lord Potter hasn't had the official Ministry training course." Looking up, she looked at Harry critically. "Is that correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry replied, trying to smile despite the older woman's manner. "I've been training with my godfather and...."

"I hardly think that can compare to a proper education by specially-trained Ministry personnel," the witch cut him off. "It's a miracle that you haven't killed yourself by now."

"Actually, after defeating the Dark Lord as a baby, there's not a lot that's come close to killing my godson," Sirius added, beginning to be aggravated with the woman's tone.

"And who would you be?" Madam Burdizzo snapped.

"Sirius Black, Lord and Head of the Most Nobel and Ancient House of Black," Sirius replied coldly. "Might I ask to see the supervisor of this office?"

"I am the supervisor of this testing office," the ill-tempered witch replied.

"And your supervisor would be..?" Sirius pressed.

"The Head of the Department," she snapped, clearly not impressed with Sirius.

"I see," Sirius said, then stepped back.

Clearly expecting a further confrontation from Sirius, the woman looked a bit perplexed for a moment, then shook herself and forged on. "Well, since you haven't been properly trained, there will be a series of tests to assess your knowledge of the process before you take the practical test." She smiled cruelly, while Mr. Ardemore looked on in shocked amazement at her treatment of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I...wasn't aware of that," Harry said in a small voice.

"Obviously," Burdizzo answered, handing Harry a preprinted scroll. "You may begin with the written test on apparition theory. There are desks behind you, and quills. You have thirty minutes, beginning now." As soon as she finished speaking, she immediately turned away, breaking off the conversation.

"Pup, if you're not comfortable with this..." Sirius began, only to be interrupted when Burdizzo spun around and barked "There will be no communicating with the candidate during the exam! All other persons are required to leave the room during the examination period. I suggest that you come back in an hour and a half, but until then your continued presence puts the candidate's licensure at risk."

Nodding, Cedric bodily tugged a now-steaming Sirius from the room, giving an encouraging smile to his boyfriend as the left. Behind them, the door slammed shut magically.

"Why, that harpy! Just who does she think she is, speaking to us like that?" Sirius was about to explode when Cedric shushed him.

"She's the woman who can keep Harry from getting his license, that's who she is, Sirius...and unless you want her to fail him, there's nothing we can do right now but go away for the next hour and a half."

"Self-important shrew! I ought to..."

"You ought to come with me, and actually do something useful, like go meet with the Department Head while we're waiting. Once Harry has his license, then we can see about making that...witch...pay for the way she treats people." Cedric said quietly. He had a feeling that if that woman was treating Harry Potter like pond scum, other people might be treated even more shabbily, if that were even possible. No, the way to deal with her was not to confront her while she still had the power to keep Harry from getting his license...but he already had an idea or two brewing about what could be done afterward.

Sirius just stood there listening to Cedric, as a smile blossomed on his face. "You know, Cedric, you're absolutely right. And, I know just the place to start. Let's go see your dad, shall we?"

***

Harry Potter sat down and unrolled the test scroll he had been given.

_For Discussion:_

_Describe the theory of apparition, with emphasis on the three 'D's._

_Define splitching. How does it occur? Is it reversible? If so, how?_

_Differentiate apparition with and without the aid of a wand._

_Discuss the effect of increasing distance on apparition. Include a brief discussion of the theoretical vs. practical limits of this mode of transport._

_Multiple Choice:_

As he glanced over the multiple choice questions that ran down the page, Harry sighed, took out his fountain pen and got to work. Silently, he thanked Remus for the slim volume the werewolf had given him some weeks before. Chandrel's _Basics of Apparition_ had been easy to read, well written and concise in its explanations, and Harry found himself pouring what he had learned onto the parchment. After a few minutes, he even found himself enjoying himself, as all of the questions were familiar to him.

He was just finishing with a quick review of his answers to the final 'True-False' section of the test when the stern witch called out "Time's Up!" Quickly, Harry brought here the scroll, which she took with a sneer. Without even opening it to read his answers, the gray-haired woman said "I see that you did not use the quills provided, which invalidates the test. Thus, you fail. Good day."

Before Harry could speak a word of protest, another voice rang out from a side door leading into the office. "Oh, I really don't see how that matters at all, Sirena. Let's see just how well Mr. Potter's done, shall we?" Harry turned to see a portly, white-haired wizard make his way to where the woman stood, then hold out his hand for Harry's scroll.

"As you wish, Mr. Secretary," the witch replied, her face going red as the jolly-faced wizard beckoned to Harry.

"Come into my office, my boy, and I'll grade your test myself. Then we can do your oral exam over tea and biscuits, if that's all right?"

Harry grinned. "That will be just fine, Mr. Secretary," he said, carefully not looking at the mean woman as he passed her.

Ten minutes later found Harry seated in a comfortable chair, a fresh cup of tea in his hand and a plate of chocolate almond biscuits by his side. Minister Llewyllen (as he had introduced himself) was reading Harry's test and chuckling to himself.

"Very good, very good," he muttered as he read. Looking up, he asked "you used Chandril's _Basics_ to prepare, didn't you, lad?" When Harry nodded, he nodded himself in satisfaction. "I thought so...I recognize some of the phrases almost verbatim, which is perfectly fine, of course. I don't know for the life of me why we stopped making it the text for the course, but that occurred long before I became the Department Head. Maybe it's time that I corrected that..." he said, talking to himself. Finally, he rolled up the scroll and looked Harry straight in the eye.

"Now, Lord Harry Potter...say that I was to put up an anti-apparition ward around this office. How would you get out?"

Harry, taken aback by the sudden question, said the first thing that popped into his head. "Er...the door?"

At Harry's answer, Secretary Llewyllen threw back his head and roared with laughter. "Absolutely right, my boy, absolutely right!" At Harry's confused look, he laughed again. "Oh, come now, Harry...may I call you Harry?...you, more than most people should know that there's never only one way to solve a problem. Just because you can't apparate doesn't mean that you're stuck in a place, now does it?" Pulling out a handkerchief, he mopped his brow. "I catch more people with that one, you know? Now, show me what you can do...apparate across the room and back again, if you would."

Harry shrugged, stood and concentrated. With a 'pop' he moved to the far side of the Secretary's office, about twelve feet, then right back.

"Like that?" he asked carefully, after checking himself to be sure he hadn't splinched himself. He didn't think he had, but still....

"I think that will be quite acceptable, Harry," Llewyllen said, then pulled out an embossed parchment from his desk, signed it with a flourish, and presented it to Harry.

"Is that..?" Harry asked, wondering what his next test would be.

"Oh, that? Why, it's your license, boy. You're official now! Enjoy!" Then, seeing the look on Harry's face, the portly man burst out laughing all over again.

***

As the Secretary for Magical Transportation led Harry back into the front office, he explained what had just happened.

"Amos Diggory stuck his head out of my floo a while ago, Harry, probably while you were writing out your test. He told me that some of your friends were concerned about how my department was treating you, and was I aware of it. Well, I've known Sirena Burdizzo for longer than you've been alive, and she's been the terror of that office from time immemorial. Rumor has it that she made Merlin himself take three tries to get his license. At any rate, I decided to stick my great big nose in, just to see, you understand. Good thing, too, as it turns out."

"She was going to fail me just because I didn't use the quills there in the office." Harry looked fairly disgusted at having to admit that.

The Secretary just nodded, however. "I know, I know...but she's a longtime Ministry employee, if I were to fire her outright the outcry would be nothing short of ridiculous. It's one of the problems of a government position, son...the good ones move on, and the bad ones hang around forever."

"So there's nothing you can do about her?" Harry's disappointment and disgust were plain in his voice.

"Oh, I wouldn't go so far as to say that," Llewyllen said. "Just watch," he said, then pushed open the door to the office.

"Sirena, if I could see you for a moment," the Department Head said loudly.

"Yes, Mr. Secretary?" she sniffed, adjusting her glasses on her nose.

"Lord Potter has just passed his examination with flying colors, and I personally have signed his apparition license," the white-haired man boomed. "One of the best written exams I've seen in all my years in this Department...in fact, he used Chandril's text to prepare, I recognized the style in some of his answers. You remember old Chandril, don't you, Sirena? Let's see...he was the Division Director when you were first made Assistant Director, wasn't he?"

Burdizzo's face looked as if she had just bitten into a particularly tart lemon. "Yes, Mr. Secretary."

Llewyllen turned to Harry and winked where the witch couldn't see. "Henry Chandril was my mentor when I first came to work here in the Ministry, and I followed him into the Division Director's position. Nearly twenty years, I was the Director here, Harry, before moving up and letting Sirena take my place...of course, there was no one else more qualified, so no question of anyone else getting the job. Sirena, you were Assistant Director for...oh, how long was it, now? I forget...." he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Almost thirty years, Mr. Secretary," she answered, her eyes flashing.

"Thirty years...my, my, my, now that's what I call devotion to the job, don't you, Harry? I wouldn't have it in me, to be an Assistant year after year, decade after decade, while other, younger staff were promoted around me." He sighed theatrically. "You just can't that kind of devotion out of the younger crowd these days, I assure you." Then, giving himself a shake, "Oh, but enough of an old man's babbling. Sirena, do be so kind as to register Lord Harry Potter as a fully qualified and licensed apparitionist, would you? There's a lamb...now, Harry, let's run this copy over to MLE, just to make sure it doesn't get misfiled along the way, why don't we. Then, we can go for a cuppa, and you can tell me about just how you were able to destroy the Dark Lord when you were just a baby. Sirena, I'll be back presently...until then, you can manage, can't you?" Smiling sweetly, the Secretary waited for his underling to nod, once, then guided Harry out of the office.

"And that, young man, is how you extract your pound of flesh from someone like Sirena," he said, as soon as they were clear.

"Oh, that was evil," Harry said, admiringly. "I just worry that she'll take it out on the next person to come in, though," he said, concern written all over his face.

"I have no doubt that she will," Llewyllen sighed. "Not that anyone would notice, though...by now, she's so bitter about everything that she treats everyone just as shabbily as she tried to treat you. But, as I said, I can't fire her outright."

"But...that's completely awful!" Harry protested.

"I know, lad, I know...but let me tell you this. Sirena will be retiring within the next two months...I've been turning up the pressure on her, and her pension fully vests in a month. So, she'll be gone, and I'll be able to put Frank Ardemore in her place, and he'll do a much better job all around."

"But until then?" Harry asked.

The Secretary sighed. "Until then...tell your friends to owl me directly."

***

Sirius and Cedric caught up with the pair just before they entered DMLE territory.

"So, did you get it?" Cedric was bouncing up and down, wanting to know.

"Get what?" Harry teased, which earned him a swat.

"Your prat license, idiot...you know what I mean!"

Harry grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Yep, thanks to the Secretary here."

Sirius shook the Secretary's hand vigorously. "Amos said that you'd sort it out, sir...for which you have my gratitude."

"Nonsense, it was my pleasure," Department Head Llewyllen said easily. "Now, if you can find your way from here, I really do need to get back. Harry, just give Madam Bones' secretary that copy of your license registration form. Gentlemen," he said, giving a small bow and waddling off.

"Well, pup, condratulations," Sirius said. "How was the test?"

"Actually, I need to thank Remus for the book he gave me. Everything on the test was covered in the book, so I didn't have any problems. And, all I had to do was apparate across the Secretary's office for my practical test."

"I think I'll file a formal complaint about that woman," Sirius said darkly.

"Don't waste your time, Sirius," Harry said quickly. "She'll be retiring in two months, and the Secretary said that there's nothing he can do about her anyway."

"Well, if you say so," Sirius said, then sighed when Harry nodded. "Well, all right then."

They walked in silence until they reached Madam Bones' office, where Sirius once more took the lead.

"Sirius Black to see Madam Bones," he said pompously.

"Hullo, Liam," Cedric said, grinning at the young man behind the desk.

"Hullo, Cedric," Liam McAndrews grinned back. "Who's that dashing young man with you?"

"Oh, this is Sirius Black, Lord of House Black," Cedric said. "And this is just some street rat that started following me on the way over here."

"I'm sure," Liam said, grinning as Cedric 'whoofed' when Harry's elbow met his ribs. "I'm Liam," he said, reaching out to shake Harry's hand. "And if you're looking for a boyfriend, I'm available," he smiled, winking at Harry.

"Harry Potter, about to be single," Harry said, grinning. "Just as soon as my about-to-be ex-boyfriend has his tragic accident. You know, the one he's going to have on the way home."

"Oh, well, in that case, I know some very good places to hide the body," Liam grinned, ignoring Cedric's snort. "Plus, I have friends in the Auror corps, so we shouldn't have any problems from that end."

"If you are all quite finished planning murder and mayhem?" Amanda Bones tried (and failed) to keep the corners of her mouth from turning up. "Lord Black, Lord Potter, Mr. Diggory...why don't you come in to my office? Liam, would you send for some refreshments, then block the door...if it won't interfere with your social life unnecessarily, that is?"

"But Madam Bones...another two minutes, and I'd be the one dating the Boy-Who-Lived," McAndrews whinged, ignoring his boss' snort as she closed the door behind her guests.

"I swear, if he wasn't the best secretary I've ever had..." she said fondly.

"Give the word, Madam Bones, and I'll see to it that he's never seen again," Cedric growled.

"Jealous, much?" Harry snickered, then reached out and smacked Cedric's arm.

"Ow! What was that for, prat?'" Cedric rubbed the sore spot.

"For call me a street rat, and implying that I might be available." Harry said.

"You mean you're not? OW!" Cedric rubbed the second sore spot.

"Not hardly." Then, pleasantly. "Hello, Madam Bones, how good to see you today? I hope you're doing well?" Harry smiled at the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, who was hiding her mouth behind her hand while she watched the boy's antics.

"I'm quite well, gentlemen, thank you. Now, what can I do for you today?" she asked, her face betraying only a hint of her amusement.

"I was told to give this to your secretary, but we were distracted," Harry said, holding out his apparition license. "Could you please see that it's filed? The last thing I want is to have your aurors paying me a visit for unlicensed apparition."

"I'll see to it, of course, Lord Potter," Madam Bones said, taking the parchment carefully. "Although I must say, it's quite fortunate that you happened by today. Just this morning I sent a letter off to your solicitor regarding the results of the confirmatory tests on your wand."

"I was hoping that you could tell us something about that, dear lady," Sirius said. "It's been, what...two weeks, give or take?"

Madam Bones nodded. "More or less. The reason it's been so long is that Eddie Spindle asked me to repeat the tests on the wand after he saw the initial results. I'm sad to say that the second round of tests only confirmed the results of the first series." She folded her hands on the desk in front of her and sat, her face an impassive mask.

"I'm sorry, Madam Bones, but we haven't heard about these tests from Mr. Spindle," Harry said softly. "Could you tell us what you found out about my wand?"

Madam Bones nodded. "I suspect that Eddie Spindle wanted to be certain before he told you anything, Lord Potter...."

"Harry, please."

"Very well, Harry...and if you would, please call me Amelia, all of you. At any rate, I'm afraid that your wand is probably the most heavily-spelled wand in England, if not all of Europe. While we're not sure about just who placed the spells on your wand, I can tell you that I certainly wouldn't use the cursed thing for all the gold in Gringotts."

If Madam Bones expected the three men to be surprised, she was disappointed.

"We know, Amelia...and we have an idea who might have done it, too."

***

"Dumbledore?!?" Amelia Bones sat back in her chair, gobsmacked not only at the identity of the man Harry Potter suspected of cursing his wand, but with the calm demeanor he had while he revealed it to her.

"I...all right," she said, pulling herself back into the moment. "Let's leave aside for a moment the idea that the Chief Warlock might do such a thing. I'll grant you that he's certainly capable of the magic involved, if anyone is. What I want to know is why he would, and then how you came to find out about it."

"The why is actually the easiest part," Harry said softly. "We think that he's doing it as part of a plan to finally destroy Voldemort," he ignored Bones' sharp intake of air at the name, "because he believes a prophecy about the two of us As to how we came to find out, well," Harry shrugged. "isn't it enough for you to know that we did? And, now you've found out the same thing."

"I...see," Madam Bones nodded, forced to agree with the last part of Harry's statement. From her perspective as a law enforcement officer, just how the victim--for that's how Harry would have to be regarded--found out about what was being done to him was not terribly important.

"So, you claim that the Chief Warlock placed a number of highly questionable, if not directly harmful spells on your wand, as part of a prophesied plan to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? You must realize, all of you, just how far-fetched that sounds."

Sirius Black spoke up. "Amelia, you know about my case...and I can't thank you enough for dropping the charges against me, by the way...so you have some idea as to just how tangled the webs around Harry and his family are. Is this really that different from what happened with Pettigrew and me? Sending the Head of a Nobel and Ancient House to Azkaban without even the consideration of a trial? Be frank, Amelia...how could that have happened without Dumbledore's tacit agreement, if not his outright complicity. Compared to something like that, what's putting a few spells on a little boy's wand, eh? Especially if it's all for the 'greater good' as you see it?"

"I just don't know, Sirius," Madam Bones shook her head. "You're asking me to believe that the 'Leader of the Light' may actually be as Dark as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...only he's been heading up the Wizengamot, the ICW and our premiere magic school for decades now!"

"So what you're saying is that Dumbledore already had what amounted to absolute power, until Voldemort came along to challenge him," Cedric said carefully.

The person responsible for law enforcement in the United Kingdom chewed her lip as she considered her answer. "I suppose that you could view it that way," she allowed.

"Scary, isn't it?" Harry said quietly.

Amelia couldn't keep from nodding. "So...presumably you've worked out what Albus has been planning. Could you walk me through it, step by step?" Noticing the looks that went back and forth, she said carefully. "Wait one moment." Rising, she came around the desk just as Liam arrived with the promised refreshments.

"Liam, unless the Dark Lord himself invades the Ministry, I don't want to be disturbed. Is that clear?" she asked.

Liam's eyes went wide at her manner, but he nodded. "Of course, Madam Bones...I'll pretend to be you and hold down the fort."

Amelia smiled at him. "Just don't evacuate London unless both 'M' and The Doctor agree that it's necessary...otherwise, you know what to do. I will, however, check any expense vouchers that 'I' happen to sign today." Then, she paused and went on, fondly. "And if I come out and Captain Jack Harkness 'just happens' to be visiting, I expect there to be at least two feet of space between you two...am I understood?"

"Understood, ma'am" Liam said, closing the door firmly. Just what in the name of Merlin was going on in there, he wondered. Then, shrugging, he took up his place behind his desk, prepared to do exactly as he had been told...and sent up a quick prayer that he wouldn't have to speak with either 'M' or the Doctor before Madam Bones emerged once more. On the other hand, he certainly wouldn't mind if Captain Jack 'just happened' by....

***

Almost half an hour later, Amelia Bones didn't think it was possible for her to be any more shocked and still be conscious. The three men in her office had laid out, step by careful step, the description of a plot going back a decade and a half, involving one of the most beloved and revered figures in her world. From the prophecy itself, through Pettigrew's betrayal, Harry's placement with his aunt and uncle (and Sirius' insistence that Lily and James would _never_ have wanted that, which necessitating his removal from the scene) and subsequent abuse and neglect for years...for that alone, Dumbledore would have to answer, she knew...to the 'regular' events at Hogwarts that no young person should ever have to experience....

It was elaborate, complicated, intricate, and bordered on the diabolic. However, when one considered the entire sordid tale in the light of the spells on the wand, the Parisian healer's findings, and their theory of just why Harry and his wand had been set up that way....

It all made sense. Granted, it was a weird, almost paranoid sense, but she kept coming back to a statement that Harry had made near the end of their presentation.

"We know it sounds crazy," the boy had said softly. "But we can't think of anything else that explains everything we know. If you can, then please share it with us."

But of course, she couldn't. No matter how hard she wracked her brains, no matter how she shifted and turned the pieces they had given her, there was only one way that this particular puzzle fit together. The only other possible explanation involved a convergence of hubris, stupidity, convenient accidents, misplaced good intentions and pure dumb luck of such cosmic proportions as to be completely outside of the realms of possibility. No, things like Harry Potter's life just didn't 'happen' without some outside influence guiding it along...and she had just seen a very convincing set of circumstantial evidence that it was the Headmaster's deft hand behind the entire, sordid plot.

"I must admit, you've laid out a convincing story," she said. "But," she went on, raising one finger in caution, "most of the evidence directly linking the Headmaster to what you've described is circumstantial, at best."

"We understand that, Amelia," Cedric said. Then, carefully, "but what if we could prove to you that Dumbledore is responsible for the spells on Harry's wand?"

Amelia Bones took in another deep breath and considered just what was being offered. If they could actually prove that the Chief Warlock had indeed been responsible for the 'additions' to the wand of the Boy-Who-Lived, it would go a long way towards justifying the rest of their allegations.

It would also mean that Albus Dumbledore had conspired to kill Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived.

One didn't get to be a Department Head in the British Ministry of Magic without having a good grasp of politics. Amelia Bones had such a grasp, but she had always prided herself on playing 'the game' only when absolutely necessary. In fact, she harbored a deep, at times poorly concealed, disgust--loathing, even--for those whose only skill seemed to be an ability to rise through the ranks purely on the basis of political favoritism.

That didn't change the fact that charging Albus Dumbledore with conspiracy to commit murder would unleash a firestorm that would, at the very least, throw the entire country into turmoil. That the intended victim was one Harry J. Potter was just the icing on the cake, as far as Bones was concerned. Still and all, that too had to be considered.

But first.... "What kind of proof can you offer?" First, worry about the quality of the proof. Boy-Who-Lived or not, just insisting that 'it's got to be 'im wot did it' wouldn't carry any weight in the courts...and would more than likely get them all laughed out of England. If they were lucky....

She didn't expect the next question from Harry Potter. "You can read a person's magical signature off certain spells, can't you?" He just sat there, looking at her with those earnest green eyes, and she found herself wanting, _needing_ to believe him. A tiny part of her chose that moment to pipe up in the back of her mind: "but he _is_ the Savior of the Wizarding World". She ignored it.

"I personally can't, but I believe that certain of my staff", no need to mention the, well, Unmentionables, "have that ability, in some cases." There, was that vague enough? "Of course, they would have to have a copy of the caster's magical signature for comparison to determine who cast the spells, and I rather doubt that Albus Dumbledore would just give you that. I know I wouldn't," she said.

No sane witch or wizard would give up a copy of their signature without being forced to do so, she thought. It would be worse than giving a thief your Gringotts key, practically the same thing as giving them your magic! With your magical signature in hand, another wizard could find you anywhere, anytime; remove or alter any of your spells at will, even tap your magical core to power their magics...and you'd be powerless to stop them. There were entire classes of curses, both Gray and Dark, that could permanently be cast on you, tailored precisely to your magic. Even custom-made magic items that would 'bond' to a single user only keyed themselves to a specific signature rather than copying it. And, of course, such a bonded item would be as open and available as a Knockturn Alley whore on Saturday night to a wizard with your signature.

"What if we could provide you with a copy of the Headmaster's signature?" Harry asked carefully. "Could the Unmentionables match it to the signature of the spells on my wand?" It was not a question, really...more of a restatement of a fact, for the record.

"How did you...never mind, for the time being I don't want to know," the Head of the DMLE shook her head, annoyed that the little sod's question showed just how well-informed he was. "Realize, though, that at some point it will have to be proved that the signature you provide for testing is that of the person in question." There, maybe if she didn't say the name it wouldn't be quite so awful to contemplate.

Harry and Cedric both nodded, then looked at each other intently. While they did, Amelia Bones noticed that Sirius Black was almost as shocked as she was. Well, goody goody, join the club! she thought.

"You can confirm that the signature we provide is that of a specific person without having to copy that person's signature," Cedric stated. Again, it was not a question. "So, if the signature on the spells on the wand match those of the sample we provide, and the signature of the sample matches that of a specific person, would that constitute proof that the specific person cast the spells on the wand?"

Madam Bones walked through the logic carefully. "Without committing myself to how a court of law would rule, then yes. I believe that would be an acceptable proof." She grinned. "Did Polly Gallsworthy put you up to this, you little bugger?"

"Maybe," Cedric grinned back, then sobered. "One more thing...."

"Just one? Why do I doubt that?" Bones said wryly.

Cedric just shrugged and grimaced in acknowledgment. "If you were to positively identify the caster of the spells on Harry's wand as the same as the magical signature we can provide to you, what would it take for a court to order the sample compared to Dumbledore's signature?"

Oh, ho, that's the rub, isn't it? Amelia thought. "Again, I don't want to commit myself to speaking for the courts, but I suspect that you would have to explain--and provide some type of reasonable proof, not just an accusation--of where the comparison sample came from. If you could do that," she shook her head. "If you could do that," she repeated, "then the Wizengamot, or possibly the Minister, I'd have to check with our legal department to know for sure, could probably order the sample compared with a 'person of interest'." Noticing the boys relax, she went on quickly.

"Even if you were able to provide a sample and convince the right people that it was Dumbledore's, I can't see the Chief Warlock agreeing to have himself tested."

Harry Potter's eyes narrowed down to slits. "But what if Dumbledore wasn't Chief Warlock?"

Amelia Bones waved her hand, grateful at last for an out from the whole sordid affair. "Then, it might be a different matter, but I don't see that happening any time soon."

"We'll see," Harry Potter said, in a voice which sent chills up Madam Bones' spine.

***

Liam McAndrews had fielded four different requests for 'urgent meetings' with the Head of MLE (the soonest he had scheduled any of them was four days away); dispatched three auror teams (one to back up a squad from Magical Catastrophes, one to a 'domestic disturbance' that was probably a poltergeist or a boggart, and one to investigate a 'hot tip' on a bootleg Polyjuice lab), signed the destruction order for three 'biting bidets' and an entire box of fake "anti-AK" amulets that were taking up space in the storage room, initialed the white parchment dropping MLE's objection to discontinuing the ban on flying carpets in Britain and sent it on to the Minister's office with a cover memo pointing out that it was a change from the old policy, and denied a purchase request for eight new invisibility cloaks. While he knew the cloaks were needed, the quoted price was at least a third above what the things were going for in the Alley, as he pointed out in a scathing note to Bascomb Carruthers--who had written the thing up in the first place. He also made a mental note to review Carruthers' expense vouchers for the last few months, looking specifically at anything purchased from the vendor who would have supplied the overpriced cloaks. The name of the vendor didn't ring a bell with Liam, which was all the more reason to look into it closely. If he had to speculate, someone's brother-in-law was probably on the other end of that particular deal, and it was his job to squish that little arrangement like a bug.

To his great disappointment, Captain Jack hadn't put in an appearance...but he consoled himself with the thought that the day was still young.

He was reaching for the next parchment in Madam Bones' tray when the door to her office opened. Four smiling, happy people came out, which was a bit odd, but not terribly so. Madam Bones was speaking, and the meeting was obviously over.

"So, Sirius...do try to stay out of trouble, won't you?" she asked, which (of course) made Black launch into an extended protestation of his eternal innocence. Cedric and Harry just stood, smiling, and Liam felt a small burn of jealously at the obvious affection between the two of them. Still, they did make a stunning couple, and Liam supposed that they could always serve as the inspiration for the rest of the world.

"Thanks so much for your time, Amelia," Harry Potter was saying, which was a minor shocker. Well, he was 'Lord' Potter, Liam supposed, on top of everything else. Apparently, that gave him enough clout to call the Head of MLE by her first name without loosing body parts. Or maybe it was the people he associated with, as Madam Bones seemed to be quite friendly with the lot of them.

"Anytime, Harry, Cedric...I don't envy you, having to try to keep this one," she rolled her eyes at Black, who was just winding down from the first round of lies, "out of Azkaban."

"We do what we can," Diggory replied, smiling.

"Yes, well...do be in touch about that other matter, would you? I promise that I'll get my people on it right away," Madam Bones was saying, to nods of agreement.

"We will...but remember, tomorrow is September 1st, so we may be a bit busy for a few days," Cedric cautioned. "Just don't expect to hear from us tomorrow," he grinned.

Amelia Bones laughed. "As you say, Cedric. Now, off with you, I've got work to do!"

When the group was gone, Amelia Bones turned to Liam. "Well, you're still here, and so is the outer office. How about London?"

"Still here, too, I'm afraid," Liam grinned back.

"Anything I need to know about?" the Department Head asked.

"No...unless you really wanted a 'biting bidet' for your office water closet."

"Merlin, are those things still taking up space in storage?"

"Not for long."

"Well, good. Now," Madam Bones said, her tone becoming serious. "I want to talk to one of _Them_ ASAP," she said, using DMLE-speak for the Unspeakables.

"And when _they_ ask what it's about?" Liam asked carefully.

"Tell _them_ you don't know, but that I'm not happy," his boss said, the expression on her face matching her words. "If _they_ can't figure out what that means, _they_ need to transfer to another department."

Liam nodded, while he reached for the signal that rang in the Unspeakables central area.

It was proving to be an interesting day, and it wasn't even lunch time yet.

**A/N: ** The cream pies are just for **athenakitty**; in all of her creamy, luscious review-y goodness. I just _had_ to slip in the James Bond and Dr. Who references (you did notice the James Bond and Dr. Who references, didn't you?). I know, I know, Captain Jack is still a few years away from his association with Torchwood, but hey, it's MY fanfic, don't kvetch at me (just enjoy!). Also, I figure if governments can have 'white papers', the Ministry departments can have 'white parchments' that they use for policy statements. Also, for those of you who have never experienced the pure joy that is an American DMV (Department of Motor Vehicles)...DON'T! But, I just _had_ to give Harry a taste of it, now didn't I?

Long chapter, I know...but lots of important stuff to carry the plot along. For good or ill, there's not a lot of 'action' in the rest of the story. Lot's of wrap-up and set-up, yes...action, not so much.

GREAT reviews as well as e-mails lately, several of which have been quite lengthy and detailed. Thanks for these (don't fret if you haven't written a long one...I love the short ones, too), as they force me to check my thinking on how I'm handling important issues, and keep me honest. Hopefully, they improve the quality of the fic for everybody. Hopefully this chapter, and the rest of the story, will answer a number of the questions that have been raised. How to deal with the horcruxes is a MAJOR problem, but I have a few ideas about that...shockingly enough, I've even got an idea that I've not seen anywhere in a fanfic! Now, if only it will pan out....

So, this was one of those 'the plot thickens' chapters that are such a bear to write...hope you enjoy it!

**Next Chapter:** Dining with the Diggorys, rumors at the Ministry, and plots and plans all 'round!


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: **Dining out with the Diggorys...mutterings and murmurings at the Ministry...a game of human 'catch the Snitch'...and the Headmaster and Dark Lord plot and plan!

Disclaimer: "Any change is resisted because bureaucrats have a vested interest in the chaos in which they exist."--_Richard M. Nixon_

**Chapter 55**

Amos Diggory looked up from a thoroughly uninteresting report on the semiannual migration of Cornish pixies--apparently the little buggars went from one side of Cornwall to the other at something approaching regular intervals, who knew?--and smiled at the three men standing in his office door.

"Well, there, I was wondering when you lot would come back around," he boomed, waving them in. "Harry, lad, how was your test? Old Llewyllen take care of you?" he asked.

"Oh, he was great," Harry said, not wanting to speak ill of the others in the apparition office.

Amos just snorted. "You don't have to say anything else, my boy. Everyone knows about Sirena, and let me tell you, there won't be any tears shed when the old boggart finally retires. I knew what was happening the second Ced told me, sure and I did. Ah well, it's over now, best put it behind you. Now, where are you three fine men planning on taking me for lunch?" he asked, smiling.

"Oh, are we taking you to lunch, Diggory?" Sirius asked. "When was that decided?"

"When you two barged in here, fit to be tied about Harry's situation in the Apparition Test Center, that's when," he said calmly. "I just knew that my wonderful future son-in-law would be more than happy to treat his future father-in-law to a meal, especially since I just rescued him from the 'Terror of Transportation' herself.

"And you are so right, Amos," Harry nodded. "I don't much care where you want to go--and as you say, it's my treat--so long as it's (a) expensive and (b) quiet enough for us to talk a bit. Also," he said grinning, "I was wondering if your lovely wife might also be free to join us?"

"Well, I don't know, but then again, she never tells me what she might have planned. Something Cedric'll have to get used to, I imagine," he said, winking at his son. "One of the many curses of domesticity, I'm afraid. Now, you lot just have a seat and I'll floo the old girl. Won't take a minute, it will."

While Amos stuck his head in the floo, Sirius leaned close to Harry. "So, pup...do you think she bought it?" he asked in a low voice. He didn't have to explain to Harry who 'she' was.

Harry gave a minimal shrug of his shoulders. "I don't know...maybe. It is a lot to accept just on our say-so."

"Well, when we get home we're having a little talk about just how you and he," Sirius cut his eyes in Cedric's direction, "managed to get the old coot's signature. And, while we're on the subject, just why you haven't clued your old godfather into that little bit of information."

"Sirius, you know that there are things that we haven't been able to tell you, and still can't," Harry sighed softly. "I promise you, just as soon as all this is over, we'll come clean, but until then, it's just too...."

"Dangerous?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows going up.

"Weird," Harry corrected. "Truly, unbelievably weird, trust me."

"I do, pup, it's just that...."

"I know, I know, you worry about me, and all that," Harry shook his head. "You and Remus have both told me that a thousand times."

Sirius looked his godson straight in the eye. "Just because we've said it before doesn't make it any less true, oh Bestest Godson Ever." Then, straightening, he turned just as Amos stood up.

"Well, you've managed to throw her into a right proper tizzy with your lunch invitation, Harry. She said it'd take her ten minutes to throw herself together, and threatened me with all manner of suffering if we left without her. I blamed you, of course," Amos smiled.

Cedric just smiled as Harry pretended to be worried. As if his mum--who he firmly believed loved Harry more than her own son--would do anything to his prat of a boyfriend!

***

The restaurant of choice was a small Italian establishment in muggle London, not too far from the call box that was the Ministry's main entrance. It had the reputation for excellent food, and was a favorite of governmental upper-level employees both muggle and magical. Cedric only had to take one look at the prices on the menu displayed outside the entrance before he realized just why that was.

He started to be irritated at his father for suggesting this particular eatery, but his mother's obvious excitement (and the fact that he and Harry both could easily afford it and never even notice the expense) mollified him.

That his father and mother would both brag about where their son and his betrothed took them for lunch 'on a whim' hadn't escaped him. Well, they had already decided to play the game that way, might as well keep it up. So far, it only seemed to be helpful to their cause.

Conversation over the meal was generally light, except for a brief discussion about their meeting with Madam Bones. Harry and Cedric had explained that they had a good meeting, that the Unspeakables were still testing Harry's wand, and that they had found some 'irregularities' with the wand.

Anna Diggory was first incensed, then highly amused, as Harry told about his adventure in the Apparition Testing Center. Of course, Harry made her promise not to go straight to Sirena Burdizzo and 'give her a piece of my mind', as she put it.

"Honestly, Mum Diggory, it's fine. Secretary Llewyllen dealt with her, so it's really not necessary. I'd just as soon let it pass." Harry smiled fetchingly at the older woman, completely bewitching her.

"Well, of course, Harry dear, if that's what you want. But still," Madam Diggory grew stern. "That kind of behavior should be unacceptable towards anyone, especially you."

Harry looked at his plate, while Anna (seeing that she had embarrassed him once again) prudently shut up.

Sirius, recognizing a cue, jumped right in. "Well, I'm just glad that Amos was able to get the Department Head involved so quickly."

Amos waved his hand. "Oh, think nothing of it, Black. Everyone knows that you try to bring your family in to be tested on her off day, when young Frank's doing the testing. I'm just sorry that I didn't think of it sooner. It's Anna's fault, actually, for not reminding me that we have to be looking out for young Harry as well as Cedric, now."

"Why, you insufferable lump of leftover porridge, you! Blame me? Boys, you see the cheek of the man! Now, tell me again why I stay married to your useless carcass," Anna burst out in faux-anger.

Amos merely sat there, unfazed, until she had finished. "Because you'll always be my little Anna-nanna, won't you, pet?" he asked, reaching out for her hand.

Anna sniffed, but allowed her hand to be taken while she winked at Harry. "Well, I suppose...I'm just glad that our son is betrothed to a better man than I married."

"I'm just glad that my son will be getting a better wife than I did," Amos said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Amos Diggory...why, you..!" Anna sputtered, at the same time as Cedric's "DAD!" and Harry's "Oi, sitting here!"

For his part, Sirius Black just sat back and laughed...and laughed...and laughed.

***

After a pleasant lunch that ran a bit longer than was strictly proper for a Ministry employee, the group made their way back to the Ministry atrium where Anna kissed the boys goodbye before flooing home. Needless to say, this did not go unnoticed by the people in the Atrium at the time, and settled more than a few bets while starting a fresh batch of rumors about the Boy-Who-Lived and his relationship with the family of his betrothed.

Amos Diggory, as always, kept an eye out for just who was coming and who was going during this little ceremony, since knowing that would enable him to track the inevitable rumors with greater accuracy. He was realizing that keeping tabs on the Ministry for Harry was quite enjoyable, and it had the added benefit of letting him feel as though he was contributing to the war effort in his own way.

"Are you sure you won't come back to my office for a few minutes?" he asked Sirius, Cedric and Harry.

"No, Amos, we've taken up enough of your time," Sirius grinned, knowing full well that the Ministry employee was looking for a good reason to continue to laze off. Not that he wouldn't have done the same thing himself, of course, but he and the boys really did have other things to get done before returning home.

"Actually, we need to swing by the Wizengamot's offices while we're here, Dad," Cedric smiled. "Then we need to get this one," he nodded to Harry, "back home before word spreads that he's out and about."

Amos sighed and nodded his understanding. "I see, I see...well, in two days you'll both be off to Hogwarts again, so you'll excuse an old man for wanting to steal another few minutes with you."

"Oh, Amos, it's not that bad," Harry grinned. "Tell you what...why don't you and Anna come by tonight for a light supper...either Winky or I can whip something up, and we'll listen to the wizarding wireless, or something."

"We just might do that, lad, we just might...depends on what the misses wants, of course," he said.

"Oh, Dad, come off of it! You know Mum'll be in the floo to see Harry the moment you mention it to her," Cedric grinned.

"Son, you're dead right about that. She loves Harry better than both of us put together, and that's Merlin's own truth!"

"Although Circe only knows why," Sirius laughed, then skipped back even before Harry could wind up to swat him.

"Anna is obviously a woman of fine and discriminating tastes," Harry sniffed.

"Well, that explains why she married me, but not what she sees in you, boy," Amos fired back, then roared his laughter along with his son and Sirius at the look on Harry's face.

As they were standing there laughing at Harry's pout, Amos noticed a small knot of people rushing towards one of the lifts.

"Now that's a bit strange," he said carefully, following the group with his eyes. "You three go and finish your errands, but be sure to swing by my office before you go. Understand?" he finished, his tone catching the other's attention.

"We'll certainly do that, Dad," Cedric said, his eyes questioning. He was just about to ask why when he caught his father's fractional shake of his head. "See you in a bit," he said instead, then hustled Sirius and Harry in the proper direction.

"What was that all about?" Sirius and Harry both wanted to know when they were in the lift.

Cedric shrugged. "I dunno, but Dad saw something we didn't. We'll find out soon enough, I guess."

***

Sirius' and Harry's business in the Wizengamot's offices took them longer than expected. Even though Eddie Spindle had done the lion's share of the paperwork for them, there were still a large number of documents which they had to sign, witness, initial or place a drop of blood on. This last caused Harry to whine more than once that they were actually feeding the vampires the Ministry kept locked up in the basement.

"I'm sure that the _Quibbler_ would love to print that story, Harry," Sirius said. "Especially if they could quote you in it."

Eventually, both Harry's and Sirius' paperwork was in order. Now, all that remained was for them to actually show up at a Wizengamot meeting to be formally seated. Since the next meeting was scheduled for more than a month away, Harry was glad that neither of them had any pressing matters to bring before the body.

As they were leaving, they noticed that several of the staff were clustered together talking in hushed whispers. Eavesdropping shamelessly, Harry heard the name "Dumbledore" mentioned, and couldn't restrain himself.

"Excuse me," he said, just loudly enough to get the attention one of the whisperers. "I don't mean to pry, but I just thought I heard you discussing the Headmaster. Has something happened to Professor Dumbledore?"

The young witch who turned at the sound of Harry's voice almost snapped at him for eavesdropping until her eyes flashed to his scar.

"You're Harry Potter, aren't you?" she demanded, her eyes going wide.

"Guilty as charged," Harry said, giving her his best friendly grin.

"Oh, excuse me, Lord Potter," the functionary said. "I really shouldn't...but seeing as how you're going to be taking your seat...."

"Oh, don't worry about telling me whatever it is," Harry smiled warmly. "Everybody thinks I'm mental anyway."

Cedric was watching this little encounter play out, and manfully resisted the urge to butt in with some comment like 'only those of us who know the little prat'. What he did notice was the way Harry was playing the young woman, using his smile and his body language to convince her that he was just a harmless, albeit handsome, young man. Apparently, it was working.

"Oh, Lord Potter..." the girl giggled.

"Harry, please...just call me Harry."

"Well, then...Harry," the girl giggled again, and blushed. Motioning him closer, she whispered a few words that were too quiet for Cedric to hear. Still, judging from the expression that raced across Harry's face, it was something quite spectacularly important.

Harry pursed his lips and gave a low whistle. "Well now, that's something I bet no one expected," he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"No, they didn't," the witch agreed. "And there's no telling just what chaos this will cause...but you can't tell anyone I told you, since it won't be public knowledge until tomorrow!"

Harry was quick to reassure the girl. "Oh, I won't spread it around, believe me." He winked at her, making her blush furiously. "Your secret is safe with me," he said, moving away with a little wave 'good-bye'.

Following him out of the Wizengamot offices, Sirius couldn't contain himself for more than a few steps down the hall.

"Well, pup, spill! What's got the Wizengamot offices all stirred up?"

"Not now, Sirius, and not here. Ced, Sirius and I need to go to Eddie Spindle's office right now. Could you please give our regrets to your dad, and tell him that we'll see him tonight?" Harry turned to Cedric, all business.

"Sure, Harry. You'll be all right?" Cedric asked carefully.

Harry smiled tightly. "Yeah, we'll be fine, don't worry. It's nothing that will directly effect any of us, but it's...very strange. I'll explain everything later today when we get home. See you there," he said, then took advantage of their being alone in the corridor to give Cedric a quick kiss on the cheek. "You watch yourself! Understand, Diggory? And go straight home, if you would."

Cedric nodded, becoming more confused by the minute. "I will...and you and Sirius do the same."

Harry nodded, and dragged an unresisting Sirius quickly away, leaving a confused Cedric Diggory to shake his head and make his way to see his father alone.

***

"Well, that's curious," Amos said, when Cedric told him what had happened. "Something big is up, that's much for sure, but all that anyone's saying right now is that it involves the Wizengamot. Everyone--and I mean everyone--that ought to know has clammed up tighter than a Gringotts vault, which just by itself is so unusual as to be nothing short of remarkable. I don't know what that portends...hopefully Harry will tell us at dinner tonight."

"So Mum's said that you two will be able to come to dinner?" Cedric asked.

Amos snorted at the question. "As if she'd say know! Son, we both know that if Harry-bloody-Potter asked your mother to dance wildershins around the May pole with him sky clad, she'd be out of her knickers in a heartbeat!"

Cedric shuddered at the mental image of his mother dancing naked with his boyfriend. "You just had put that picture in my head, didn't you, did," he whinged.

"Well, son, tell me it's not true," Amos answered, completely unrepentant.

"Oh, I know it's true. It's just the mental picture...ewwww," Cedric made a face.

"Son, when you have children of your own, you'll do the same thing."

***

Cedric had been waiting in the library in front of the floo for hours before Harry and Sirius finally returned.

"Well, it's about time!" he exploded, jumping off the divan to confront his wayward boyfriend. "What, you couldn't have stuck your head in the fireplace for one minute to let me know that you were all right?"

Harry didn't say anything, just grabbed his angry boyfriend and proceeded to block Cedric's mouth with his own.

As a technique to end arguments before they really had a chance to get started, Harry liked this one best of all...and, judging by his response, so did Cedric.

Sirius just snorted at their antics and went to freshen up, leaving the two alone in the library. After a time, the two parted enough to breathe, but Cedric just rested his forehead against Harry's, refusing to let the younger man out of his embrace.

"Prat, I was worried about you," he said softly. "You shouldn't do that to me."

"I'm sorry, Ced, but we were up to our ears with Eddie and Polly...and Sirius had his own stuff to do with Eddie that he won't even tell me about, the git...and you know how difficult it is to activate the floo from outside because of the wards...." Harry tried to explain, but stopped when Cedric's hand lifted his chin. As emerald eyes met gray, Cedric whispered, "I understand all of that...but I was worried sick!"

"I know," Harry whispered. "Have I told you just how much I worry about you lately?"

"Not nearly as much as I worry about you, Lord Prat," Cedric replied, then his hand flashed down to smack Harry's butt.

"OW! You're the prat!" Harry grinned, trying to swat Cedric in return but failing because his boyfriend already had grabbed his hands. "Gerroff, prat! Gerroff!"

"Nope, not gonna." Cedric laughed, struggling to kiss Harry while holding his hands. It was not an easy task, as the Gryffindor was wiggling like a flobberworm with seizures. Giving a desperate twist, Harry managed to break free but almost fell, only being stopped by Cedric's desperate grab.

"Not a bad catch," Harry grinned. "Every thought about trying out for the Seeker position?" he quipped.

Cedric, for two years the Seeker on the Hufflepuff team, pretended outrage. "What? Why, I'll give you 'Seeker', you little berk." Releasing Harry, he stepped back. "Okay, here's the game...you're the Snitch, and I'm the Seeker. You get a five second head start. One...."

"Cedric?" Harry asked, his eyes going wide.

"Two...you'd better run, Snitch!"

"And what happens if you catch me?"

"Three...oh, I'll think of something."

"Oh...will I like it?"

"Mmmm...probably, you little perv...Four!"

Harry didn't wait, but bolted from the library.

"Five!" Cedric chuckled at the sound of steps pounding up the stairs, then tore off after the sound.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen one floor below, Remus Lupin looked up from the afternoon paper at the sound of feet racing up the stairs. "Boys are home," he announced, not even bothering to look to see if the other occupant of the kitchen noticed.

"They is being at practice making wizardlings for Winky, so they is not being disturbed," a high pitched voice said, in no uncertain terms.

"Winky, I wouldn't dream of it," Remus murmured, then turned the page.

***

Amos and Anna Diggory floo'd into Number 12, Grimmauld Place a few minutes after seven that evening, after Sirius had opened the floo connection for them.

"The boys took a nap this afternoon, the lazy sods," he explained. "They'll be down in just a minute, so we old folks can sit and have the room to ourselves for a bit. Firewhiskey, Amos? Anna?"

"Don't mind if I do, Black, don't mind if I do," Amos answered heartily, taking the proffered glass.

"White wine for me if you have it, Sirius," Anna asked, and smiled when Sirius poured her a glass with a flourish.

"I thought you might want some, Anna, so I asked Dobby to open this rather delightful Riesling just a few minutes ago."

"Why, thank you, Sirius, how thoughtful!" she said, taking a sip. "Why, this is excellent!"

"I thought you'd like that. It's one of Germany's better contributions to global civilization, in my humble opinion," the Lord Black smiled.

"Well, Sirius, I must say that whatever you and Harry heard about at the Ministry is all the talk of the building. No one will say what exactly 'it' is, but everyone's talking nonstop about 'it'. Any clues?"

"Well, I don't think Harry will object if I tell you...and it will be on the front page of the _Prophet_ in the morning, I'm sure," Sirius looked down into his glass, swirling the amber liquid carefully. Then, he looked up, a stern expression on his face. "Dumbledore's resigned as Chief Warlock, effective immediately."

***

Dinner conversation that evening focused on only one topic: Dumbledore. Everyone had a different opinion as to why he had done what he did, but everyone was agreed that it had created pure chaos within the Wizengamot and the Ministry.

Harry and Sirius gave the family a brief summary of their meeting with Spindle and Gallsworthy, in which they had come to the conclusion that both Harry and Sirius absolutely had to attend the next meeting of the Wizengamot, without excuse.

"I don't know about leaving Hogwarts," Remus had ventured, but Harry had just smiled.

"Remember that book that Lucius Malfoy sent me? I haven't read it carefully, but I've flipped through parts of it, and one thing that struck me was that the Hogwarts by-laws actually encourage students who are Heads of Houses to fulfill all of their House duties...which of course includes the Wizengamot meetings. If I'm not allowed to attend without any penalties from the school, all I have to do is appeal to the Governors, or to the Wizengamot itself. No, that won't be a problem," Harry finished, shaking his head.

Amos opined that tomorrow would be an interesting day at the Ministry.

"Oh, rest assured, there are meetings going on right now among the factions, and I pity the poor owls that will be flying back and forth all bleeding night. I'll be able to tell you more tomorrow evening, of course. One of the most important things will be to see who calls in 'sick', or who looks like they pulled an all-nighter," he snickered.

It was Cedric, however, who reminded everyone that Harry had predicted something just like this, but had not been believed.

"I'm just saying," Cedric insisted, "Harry at least foresaw the possibility of Dumbledore doing something as outrageous as this when everyone else insisted that it couldn't possibly happen. As far as I'm concerned, when Harry says something like this in the future, we'd all be fools not to listen to him."

And really, there was nothing that anyone could do with that but agree.

***

Finally, Amos and Anna had to leave, but not until plans were made for a grand sendoff on Platform 9 3/4 on September 1st. After hugs and kisses all around, the two stepped into the flames and were gone. Sighing, Sirius closed the floo and turned to the rest of the group.

"Remus, Harry, Cedric...I'm going to bed. Good night, all."

"I think I'm going to be right behind you, Sirius," Remus said. "'night, all."

Cedric and Harry just murmured 'night', then turned to each other.

"Well, I've got fourteen things that I absolutely need to be researching, but I want to take my boyfriend to bed," Harry said, then yawned.

"I think that your boyfriend is okay with that," Cedric smiled, and, taking Harry's hand, led the Boy-Who-Lived up to their room, and to bed.

***

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sipping a late-night cup of hot chocolate and contemplating the pandemonium that currently reigned among the different factions of the Wizengamot. A crooked smile bent his lips as he read the latest in a series of owls that had inundated his office since shortly after lunch. Along with an entire stack of condolences and pleas to stay on in his position were several that amounted to thinly-veiled threats, as well as at least three serious requests for his support for one candidate or another. Well, they could beg all they wanted...Albus knew each and every one of the candidates he had been requested to back for his old job, and any one of them would be easy to manipulate. No, he thought, now was the time to remain 'above the fray', concentrating on starting the term at Hogwarts while the Wizengamot was busy eating their own young. Then, when a new Chief Warlock emerged, no one could say that he (or she, one serious candidate was a moderately talented witch) was Albus' own successor, so that when the time came, toppling whoever it might would be child's play.

Finishing his chocolate, he decided to ignore the last few owls he had not yet read--he would be giving an interview to the Prophet tomorrow, and that would be more than good enough--and retired for the evening. After all, tomorrow would be the last day before the start of the term, and there were always a thousand and one things to do that would keep him quite busy.

As he walked down the spiral staircase, the Headmaster smiled to himself. At least the problem of the DADA position had resolved itself earlier that very day...which would be one less thing for him to have to deal with on the morrow.

***

Lord Voldemort sat in his study, reading owls and frowning. That cunning old boggart! Resigning two days before the beginning of the Hogwarts year was a stroke of genius! Oh, Albus, the Dark Lord thought, I underestimated you. Dumbledore had to have been planning this for some time, judging by the disarray the Wizengamot factions had found themselves thrust into. Now that he had seen it, Tom berated himself for not thinking of this possibility earlier. But, he consoled himself, it was so far outside of what everyone had expected, himself included...but that was what made it so brilliant! In one fell swoop the Headmaster had removed himself from the position of having to take the blame for the increased campaign of attacks that Voldemort was just starting to plan, while making the various factions' carefully laid plans just so much dragon dung. It was incredible! And, even thought he despised what it had done to his own plans, Voldemort had to admire the sheer brilliance of it...damn the man!

On top of everything else, Dumbledore had to have been planning to throw the Wizengamot into confusion at the same time as he was planning to steal the Marvolo ring from its hiding place. Was there no end to the deviousness of the man? Apparently not...and now, the old man had one of his horcruxes! Well, that state of affairs could not be allowed to continue, even though he couldn't do anything about it just then.

Oh, Albus, Voldemort thought. If only we could have worked together...what wonders we could have achieved!

Then, the Dark Lord shook himself. Enough of this sentimentalizing. Time to start thinking about just what his next steps ought to be...including just how he was going to respond to the Headmaster's successful theft of his ring. Perhaps some of his Death Eaters should pay a visit to the Hogwarts Express, and express his extreme displeasure on the bodies of the Headmaster's cherished students? Hmm...now there was an idea with some merit....

And with that, the Dark Lord began to plot and plan anew.

**A/N:** As always, love to the reviewers, who inspire me and keep me honest. Also, there have been several long analyses of this fic and its predecessor, which REALLY make me think about just what I'm doing, to the betterment of the entire fic. I'm working on the sequel even as we speak, trying to figure out just how to pull off what I want pulled off (Voldie smacked down, Harry triumphant, horcruxes destroyed without trashing priceless relics, Dumbledore given his just desserts), and I've got several ideas about this. Nothing definite, as of yet, but plans...and a few scenes that just have to be written (the Great Hall Pie Fight plot bunny is gnawing on me...help!). If there are any requests for scenes out there, put them in NOW, or forever hold the pieces! Also needed: reasons NOT to feed Ginny into a wood chipper, and a list of 'people who really need to be collateral damage'.

Oh...and the last word of the last chapter of this story? 'spanking'

I leave it up to your imagination to figure out just how I managed that little feat. *snicker*

**Next Chapter:** Yet another morning intrusion, boorish guests for breakfast, the morning arguement with Hermione (Sirius Black version), more books to buy, Remus reports on his reading assignment, and gratuitous schmoopy stuff. Nope, not the last chapter.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: **Winky handles an unwelcome morning intrusion...Guests for breakfast at Number 12, Grimmauld Place...the morning argument with Hermione...more lists, more books...Fudge reads the paper...Remus reports in...and a thoroughly schmoopy moment with the boys. Plus, an important announcement about the prequel to this story, **Once Upon a Cedric**, at the very end in the "Next Chapter" section.

**Disclaimer:** Denial ain't just a river in Egypt--_Mark Twain_

**Chapter 56**

Cedric Diggory jerked awake to the sound of pounding on the bedroom door.

"Harry? Harry! Wake up, Harry dear!" Molly Weasley's muffled voice came from the other side of the door.

"Oh, for the love of...Harry, wake up, it's Molly!"

Harry Potter was many things, but a morning person was not one of them. He muttered something that sounded vaguely like "nnurmgplff", then buried his head more firmly against Cedric's shoulder.

Cedric smiled fondly, then called out softly.

"Winky!"

The indomitable little elf popped in, looked around, nodded, then raised her hand and snapped her fingers quietly.

"Now Master Ceddy's door is being stuck good so that nasty Weasley woman can't be getting in," she said softly. A huge grin split her face as she nodded at Cedric. "Winky is knowing that Master Harry Potter sir and his Ceddy is not wanting nasty woman knowing about them sleeping in same room, so Winky is being taking care of her. Master Ceddy and Master Harry Potter sir is to be taking as long as they likes this morning!" And with that, the elf disappeared with a pop.

A few moments later, there was a tremendous wailing scream from outside the door, that grew more faint over several seconds, as if the screamer had run headlong away from the door. The scream roused Harry enough that he mumbled "mmph, five more minutes, Ced," then pulled the duvet over his head.

Smiling, Cedric just snuggled down against Harry, confident that Winky was on top of the situation.

***

Despite Winky's interference, Cedric and Harry both came down to breakfast not long afterward. Harry had already awakened, and when Cedric whispered what had happened, Harry moaned and said that they really needed to get up, then. Cedric hadn't been too happy about that, but just nodded--and let Harry have the bathroom first while he napped a bit longer.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione and Ron had come with Molly--again--but they had all taken seats at the far end of the table from Sirius and Remus. Also, the Weasley twins, Fred and George were there, and the three boys were making excellent progress through the substantial pile of pancakes and sausages that Winky had obviously prepared. The little elf was still cooking, as well as giving orders to both Dobby and Kreacher, who were bustling around serving and fetching ingredients as Winky called for them.

Hermione, of course, was just drinking tea while glaring at the house elves...who, in turn, glared back whenever they caught her looking at them. Molly was just sitting there looking flustered, occasionally fanning herself with her apron.

"So, boys, did you hear screaming a little while ago? Molly found a boggart roaming the hall, and Remus had to take care of it for her," Sirius asked, in lieu of a 'good morning'.

"And good morning to you, godfather. Yes, I slept well, thank you; no, no nightmares from Voldemort, or about barmy old Headmasters. Yes, I'm quite well today, and you?" Harry asked saucily, sliding into his usual seat at Sirius' right.

"Cheeky monkey," Sirius grinned, then pulled a banana off of a tray in front of him and tossed it to a just-seated Cedric. "Oi, Diggory, feed the monkey boy, would you?"

"Chee! Chee!" Harry said, laughing, while Cedric quickly peeled the banana and went to shove it in Harry's mouth.

"Oi, Harry's a monkey, is he?" one of the twins asked.

"Now that's something we haven't thought of," the other said, musing it over. "Canaries, yes, but not monkeys...."

"Might be possible," the first said, looking at his twin.

"Difficult, though," was the reply.

"Not as bad as canaries, though," came back.

"True, true," the second said, as both smiled and nodded.

"You boys can just stop that right now!" Molly ordered sternly. "You and your pranks! You'll never amount to anything if that's all you do...and then where will you be?"

"Actually, I think that some of their ideas are quite interesting, Molly," Sirius broke into the beginning rant firmly. "In fact, I may very well invest in some of their better ideas, come to think of it."

"And you, Sirius Black, you shouldn't be encouraging them! It's bad enough, the influence that you have on Harry, here," she said, her mouth thinning.

"And just what influence might that be, madam?" Sirius asked cooly.

Molly, suddenly realizing that, once again, she had managed to insult the Lord of the House, sputtered a retreat. "Why, I mean...letting him lie in bed 'til all hours of the morning...there's no telling what time he's been going to bed, or what he's been doing...."

"That's true, actually," Remus added, not looking up from the morning Prophet. "Sirius and I went to bed last night and left Harry and Cedric in the library. I have no idea what time they actually turned in last night."

"Ah, you see!" Molly brightened considerably, thinking that she had a new ally. "So you just left these two...unchaperoned and unsupervised, I might add, which is scandalous enough as it is...alone until Merlin only knows what hour. No wonder I had to pound on Harry's door loud enough to bring the boggart down on me this morning!"

"Actually, we went to bed right after Sirius and Remus did," Harry said calmly. "I wanted to stay up and read more about the Dark Arts, but Cedric insisted," he finished, then gravely accepted a heaping plate from Kreacher. "Thank you, Kreacher," he said gently.

Molly's eyes were wide as saucers. "Reading the Dark Arts? Sirius, we've got to clean out your library today! Why, if the Ministry were to come, or even members of the Order...."

"They'd find absolutely nothing they didn't expect to be there anyway," Sirius said, sipping his tea. "But, they wouldn't find anything that we didn't want them to find, either."

"But...Harry's always talking about the Dark Arts, and everyone knows your family...."

Sirius' eyes narrowed dangerously. "Everyone knows what about my family, Madam Weasley? That the Blacks have always been a touch Dark...true. That a number of books that my family has acquired over the centuries have dealt with the Dark Arts...true. That my family is a Most Noble and Ancient House, while yours is...whatever yours is? Also true." His point made, he reached out and tried to steal a section of the paper from the werewolf on his left.

"But the Ministry regulates the content of personal libraries," Hermione parroted. "If any of the books here at Number 12 were found to be on the proscribed lists, then...."

"Then I'd have to pay a rather annoying sum in bribes--or fines, it amounts to the same thing--to a few rather annoying Ministry functionaries," Sirius said. "Your point, Miss Granger?"

Hermione sat, stunned that Sirius could be so cavalier about the whole affair. "But...the Ministry regulations..." she tried again.

"Were written by half-wits and venal morons primarily to keep people like you in line, Miss Granger. Since only people like you follow their silly little regulations--as everyone knows--while everyone also knows that people like me can't be bothered to, the only logical conclusion is that they write regulations to (a) control the sheep and (b) bleed money from the rest of us. I trust that's clear to you now?"

"I'm not a sheep!" Hermione protested, then spun on the twins, each of whom were making soft 'baaaa' noises behind their hands. "And you two...your mother is absolutely right! Your OWLS were dreadful, and I hate to think about what your NEWTS will be like!"

The twin nearest Ron elbowed the young man, making him miss his face with a loaded fork. Thus far, nothing that had been said had slowed his rhythm, but now he found himself with egg literally on his face.

"Oi, Ronnikins, she's just like Mum! No wonder you fancy her!"

"Yep, everyone knows that the youngest son always marries a woman who's just like his mother."

"Poor Ronnikins!"

"Yep, he's doomed!"

Ron just watched his two brothers, looked at the blushing, fuming Hermione, shrugged and went back to his eating.

"Well, now, this is interesting," Remus said loudly, looking up. When he was certain that he had the attention of most of the table (Ron's attention being focused on his plate, as expected), he went on. "Apparently our esteemed Minister has decided to extend his power and influence to cover Hogwarts itself. Yesterday he announced a 'Ministerial Decree number twenty two', where 'in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry shall select an appropriate person'," Remus read from the paper.

"Does it say who our 'esteemed Minister' will appoint?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"No, it doesn't mention anyone by name, but it goes on a some length about the difficulties the Headmaster has faced over the last few years with staffing in general. There's a mention of Hagrid--not favorably--and quite a bit about the supposed 'curse' on the DADA position." Remus answered, skimming the article as he did.

"Why don't they just give it to old Snape and be done with him?" One of the twins asked.

"Probably because Snape wants it too badly," the other joked.

"Well, I certainly can't disagree with them about the quality of Hagrid's teaching," Hermione said primly. "I'm quite fond of him, certainly, but his classes..." she trailed off, shaking her head. "I don't know what I'll do for OWLs to prepare for the Care of Magical Creatures exam."

"I'm sure that the library has some excellent books on the subject, dear," Molly said encouragingly. "Now, if only I could get some others," she glared at her sons, who all ignored her, "to be as motivated in their studies as you, I'd be much happier."

"I can't see Dumbledore being very happy with that decree," Harry said thoughtfully. "And, I thought that Hogwarts was independent of the Ministry. How can Fudge get away with something like that?"

"It's probably not legal in the slightest," Remus sighed. "But, with Dumbledore already having resigned as Chief Warlock, I doubt that there's anything that he can do about it. Oh, I suppose that the Governors could lodge a protest, but by the time they did...and it was heard, and ruled on, then appealed, then appealed again...all of you would have long graduated." He grinned at Harry. "Well, I hope you'll have graduated in the next ten years or so."

Harry pretended to be shocked. "Remus! Did you just try to make a joke?" he asked, his eyes wide. "How nice! Pity it didn't make anyone laugh," he went on with a huge shrug.

"Sirius, please inform your godson that I have a wonderful sense of humor, and that I'm terribly sorry he's too dim to understand the jokes we're always making at his expense," Remus grinned across the table at Harry, who stuck his tongue out at the werewolf.

"Mr. Moony should realize that I am staying out of the matter all together, out of respect for my lower intestinal tract," Sirius said, deadpan.

"Mr. Padfoot once again demonstrates a wisdom far beyond his looks," Harry said, smiling at Sirius. "While Mr. Moony, on the other hand, seems to be in the mood to tempt fate."

"Mr. Moony knows that certain cheeky monkeys will be leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts, leaving him once again dependent upon his own--or Mr. Padfoot's--cooking, and thus he has nothing to fear from you," Remus grinned.

"Oh, really?" Harry grinned evilly. "That sounds like a challenge, Moony."

"I'm glad you recognized that much, at least, infant," Remus fired back.

"Sirius, what say you and I adjourn to anywhere else, so long as it's out of the line of fire between these two?" Cedric asked, shifting away from Harry. "Oi, you lot," he said, looking to his right at the Weasleys and Hermione, "I'd be prepared to duck, then run like mad if they start going at it."

"Now, you two, stop that right now!" Molly interrupted loudly. "Sirius, this is your home! And Remus! I certainly expect better from you! What kind of example are you setting for these boys, insulting and threatening one another over the breakfast table! You should all be ashamed of yourself!"

Remus winked at Harry (where Molly couldn't see), then turned to her, his face a mask of embarrassment. "You're certainly right, Molly, and I apologize. The breakfast table is no place for such tomfoolery." He paused, then grinned. "Harry, what say we put this off until lunch, when Winky can have a fresh lot of cream pies made up for us to fight with?"

"Remus, that's a brilliant idea! Lunch is always a better meal to duel over. We'll just plan on it," Harry said, giggling. "Oh, Winky? Did you hear that? We're having a pie fight at lunch today."

Winky looked up from the sink and nodded. "Winky is putting Dobby and Kreacher to work making pie crusts just as soon as the breakfast dishes is getting done," she said calmly, then went back to washing dishes.

"Oi, Harry, count us in!" the twin nearest to Cedric let out.

"Oh, no you don't, Fred Weasley," Molly screeched.

"Mum, I'm George," the same twin immediately answered.

"Well, George, then...I won't stand for you two participating in such a juvenile display! Harry has obviously picked up bad habits from being in this house," the Weasley matron trumpeted, which caused both twins to groan and Hermione to grin savagely. Ron, of course, was still eating, and therefore even more clueless than usual.

"I totally agree, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said sharply. "It's obvious that the summer spent here with those two," she rolled her eyes as she talked about Sirius and Remus, "has been a complete disaster."

"Only if your definition of 'disaster' is that I've enjoyed myself, spent time with my family and dearest friends, and didn't have to listen to your harping, 'mione?" Harry said sweetly. Then, a thoughtful look came over his face. "In that case, I suppose you have a point. Then again, I've been studying--without you--and it's not nearly as bad as when we're at Hogwarts. When I'm with Cedric...or Remus, or Sirius, or Mad-Eye...I actually enjoy learning new things. I wonder why that is?"

"Could it be that you actually are rather bright, when you're not constantly being nagged?" Cedric asked lightly.

"Why, I don't really know, Ced...after all, this is the first time that it's ever happened, you know," Harry answered cooly, his eyes locked with Hermione's.

Hermione looked as if she was about to swell up and burst. "Well, I...honestly, Harry, if you didn't want my help, you could have just said so," she snapped.

"Oddly enough, I think I did, a few hundred times...fat lot of good it did me," Harry snapped back. Then, because he was Harry Potter, he softened his tone and tried to be reasonable. "Hermione, it's not that I don't appreciate your help--I do--it's just that, well, you can be a bit...strident, if you know what I mean."

"No, Harry, I don't...but rest assured, I won't be bothering you to study with me in the future," she said, pushing back from the table and stamping out of the room.

Now it was Molly's turn to attack Harry. "Harry Potter! I'm ashamed of you! You get up from this table this instance and go apologize to that girl, do you hear me? Why, in all of my years, I've never...."

"Then maybe it's about time you did, Molly," Sirius said, cutting the irate woman off. "Harry, do what you want, but don't think you have to apologize for being right just because someone else thinks you should."

"Thanks, Sirius...but I don't think now's the time to be chasing after her," Harry said softly.

"That's for certain," Cedric said. "Going after her now is just inviting more abuse...which, quite frankly, I'd really rather you not put yourself through, love. Especially since, like Sirius said, you were absolutely in the right."

"What?!? Did you people hear the same thing that I heard? Why, I can't believe that you'd defend such horrible behavior on Harry's part," Molly wailed.

"Actually, Molly, since I'm the only adult at this table who's been a Hogwarts professor, I think I can comment on the situation with some authority," Remus said. Molly, thinking that the werewolf was finally going to take her side relaxed a bit. Unfortunately, she was in for a bit of a surprise.

"Harry's got the right of it, I think. In all honesty, Hermione's more than a bit bossy, not only with Harry but with Ron...and pretty much everyone else around her. Several of the professors have commented on it--and speculated that it's one of the main reason that she has no friends, except for Harry and Ron--but every time she's approached about it," he shrugged. "Well, you've just seen the reaction it gets. Quite frankly, it's going to be a serious issue for her all of her life, as I don't see her changing her ways any time soon." Shaking his head, he went back to his paper while Molly just sat, speechless.

"Hey, where'd Hermione go?" Ron asked, his plate finally empty.

***

Cornelius Fudge was absolutely livid.

His morning _Prophet_ had arrived, and to his surprise the announcement about his decisive action in the matter of the Hogwarts Defense position had not been featured on the front page as he had been promised. Instead, it was buried deep in the paper on page nine, below the fold! He had scanned the paper twice before he found it, nestled between a piece about the annual Cornish pixie migration and an article about an impending shortage of freshly pickled snail eyes, with an interview with one of the clerks at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary in Diagon Alley.

Of course, the news of Albus-bloody-sodding-Dumbledore's resignation as Chief Warlock had been the headline, with a picture of the doddering old fool beaming, twinkling and waving out at the reader. Most of the first five pages of the cursed rag had dealt with the issue in one way or another, with stories recapping the 'great man's' past achievements, his long life, important events during his tenure, etc. etc. _ad nauseum_. Of course, there were also pieces speculating about who would succeed him at the post, which Fudge knew were only the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. If he were to speculate, there were at least four factions that even now would be frantically scrambling for support and position.

Well, good! Let the jackals tear each other apart. He, Cornelius Fudge, would rise above the fray to lead the wizarding world through the dark times which were to come. Privately, Fudge had admitted to himself that the Dark Lord probably had returned, as so many people were now whispering. In fact, he had already started to lay the groundwork for admitting that very fact, chiefly by being a bit vague about 'needing more definite proof' in his recent statements. Then, when the Dark Lord finally did announce his presence, Fudge could seize on whatever he did as 'the proof we've all been waiting for' before 'committing ourselves to an unnecessary hysteria', or some such rot. Whatever seemed like it would play best to the masses at the time....

But now, as he considered the implications of Dumbledore's resignation, he began to see how it could be turned to his own benefit. As the Wizengamot fell into a pit of internecine squabbling, people would naturally turn to the one constant--_him_--amidst the chaos for reassurance and leadership. Then, when the Dark Lord's return inevitably created the panic it most certainly would, the flaccid response which would be all that could be mounted would be easily blamed on...the Wizengamot!

Oh, yes...Fudge turned back to the front page and began to read Dumbledore's announcement more carefully. There was opportunity here, if only he was bold enough to reach out and take it!

***

A few minutes later, Kreacher popped out, then returned to the kitchen with a set of letters.

"There is being mail for the young masters," he said, setting the letters down on the table.

"Thanks, Kreacher," Cedric smiled, and was pleased to see the ancient elf smile back at him. Then, on a whim, he asked, "and how are your sparkies holding up?"

Kreacher's smile broadened. "Oh, Kreacher still has the sparkies maker, but he is very careful to only taste the sparkies a few times a day...Kreacher wants his sparkies to last a long, long time."

Cedric couldn't help himself as he reached out and patted the little head. "That's great, Kreacher...just let us know when the sparkies go away, and we'll see about getting you a new sparkie maker."

Kreacher giggled, nodded and popped away.

"You realize, we've created a monster," Harry said, shaking his head at Kreacher's antics.

"What is this 'we've', git. I know not this 'we' of whom you speak," Cedric shot back, while the twins just snickered.

"Oi, Harry...what say you come with Mum and me to the Alley today? She's promised to buy me a new broom for making Prefect," Ron said, his appetite finally satisfied.

"Sorry, Ron, but I think I'll pass," Harry said, opening his letter. "What in the world? _Defensive Magical Theory_? There's a new defense text we've got to get?"

"Looks like, Harrikins," one twin said, reading his own letter. "New, Ministry-approved books, from the looks of it."

"Well, Fudge certainly didn't waste any time," the other spoke up.

"Oh, my, more books to buy?" Molly asked, her face falling at the thought of the extra expense. "Ron, we might not be able to get your broom after all, if they're very expensive."

At this, Harry caught Remus' eye, nodded fractionally, then looked down the table. "Actually, Mrs. Weasley, why don't we all give our lists to Remus and let him pick them up for us? I really don't want to brave the Alley today--especially since it'll be a madhouse, with these last minute book purchases that everyone will be making--and maybe if I stay here, the Dementors won't put in an appearance."

"He's got a point, Molly," Remus said quickly, before she could object. "I can be there and back again before you know I'm gone, and it will be as easy to get a dozen books as it is to get the one."

"Well, I don't know," Molly said, wavering. "I can give you the galleons, of course, but...."

Remus waved his hand negligently. "Don't worry about it, you can pay me when I get back. And that way, you and Ron can just pop to Quality Quiddich Supplies and back again, and not have to deal with Flourish & Blotts."

"Well, it certainly would be easier," she said, thinking. "But Remus, what about you?"

"Me? Oh, I'll be fine. And, if something does happen, like a Death Eater attack, I'd much rather know that Harry's safe here, rather than running around the Alley."

"Well, if you don't mind, Remus," Molly said reluctantly. "I think that all of the children have all of their other supplies, so the new books would be the only things they'd need...plus, we'll need a copy for Ginny, of course." She nodded to herself, thinking about her youngest, who she had left at home for safety's sake. Well, that and to keep Ginny from making a scene with Harry and Cedric. Her youngest was absolutely convinced that Harry was destined to marry her and her alone, and Merlin only knew how that would affect things over the next few months. Fortunately, that would be the problem of the Hogwarts' staff, not her.

"Of course not! So, it's settled, then. I'll go there directly, just give me all of your lists...and Ron, if you would, please tell Hermione that I'll get her a copy, as well." Lupin glanced at the different letters, then raised one eyebrow. "Well, this will be easy. It looks like all of the years will be using the same text. Rather unusual, that," he murmured to himself.

"Oh, I'm sure that Hermione will want to go on her own, Remus," Molly said quickly. "Her parents gave her a bit of extra pocket money, and she wanted to get some additional books, as well as more parchment and some other things. Always trying to push ahead, that girl," she beamed as proudly as if Hermione was her own daughter. Well, at least she could hope that her youngest son would eventually wind up with the 'brightest witch of her age', couldn't she?

Lupin shrugged. "If she'd like to come with me, that would be fine...or not, as she wishes. Knowing her, I rather doubt that she wants to stand around in the Quiddich shop any more than Ron wants to stand around a bookstore."

"Too bloody right," Ron said, nodding vigorously.

Everyone--well, except for Molly, not surprisingly--smiled at Ron's agreement.

***

Some time later, after Remus, Hermione, Molly and Ron had gone, Harry and Cedric called the twins into the attic for a little discussion.

"All right, you two love birds, out with it," Fred said.

"We know you've got something planned for this year, don't even bother trying to deny it," George said.

Harry and Cedric just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Us?" Cedric followed.

"Nope, that won't work either," George said.

"We've been doing that trick for years," Fred quipped.

"Just to annoy,"

"The people around us,"

"We can both carry on,"

"The same conversation,"

"Without either of us,"

"Completing more than one sentence,"

"Between us,"

"For hours on end." Both twins crossed their arms and just smirked at their friends.

"Cedric, I don't know about you, but I'm impressed," Harry ventured.

"At the coordination, or the wankery involved?" Cedric asked.

"Yes," Harry grinned.

"Oi!

"Right here!" The twins just smiled, one set of masters acknowledging another.

"Actually, we just wanted to know how the pranks were coming," Harry relented. "We haven't had any opportunity to talk all summer long, and from tomorrow on, our privacy will be...limited."

"Right you are, Harry, right you are. Bloody walls...and the paintings on them, sod them all...have ears."

"And each and every one of those ears has a mouth that whispers to the Headmaster."

"We know this, and we may have at least a partial solution," Cedric said. "But, we'll have to try several things, once we're back in the castle. Until then, Harry's already said it...we just wanted to know if you've come up with anything good thus far."

Both twins rubbed their hands together, their eyes gleaming. "Only a few little bits thus far, but oh, the plans we have!" George said.

"We think you'll be especially pleased with our upcoming line of portable terrain," Fred said.

"Portable...terrain?" Cedric asked carefully.

"You mean...like, hills, or fields, or..?" Harry ventured.

"Actually, we were thinking more along the lines of moors, if you catch our drift...."

"You never know when you might need a bit of a damp place, now do you?"

***

Much later that day, after a pie fight-free lunch (to the twins great disappointment) with banana, coconut, chocolate and lemon cream pies for afters; and the return to the Burrow of the Weasley/Granger contingent for last-minute packing, Harry and Cedric were doing their own last minute packing in the library. In this they were ably assisted by Remus and Sirius, and occasionally Dobby, who begged to be allowed to help.

While in the Alley, Remus, acting on Harry's nonverbal orders, had purchased the Weasley's books with Potter trust funds, telling Molly that their cost was only a fraction of what he actually paid. When Remus reported this to his employer, Harry just smiled and nodded, reminding Remus to make sure that there was always a sufficiency of funds in that vault to cover any expenses that might arise.

"After all, Remus, what's the use of being filthy rich if I can't use it to make life easier?" he asked. The Weasleys were the closest thing I had to a real family for years, and I still want to do what I can for them. Then, he grinned. "Besides, I can always live off my boyfriend, who's rich, too."

This earned him a grin and a swat on the bum from Cedric, and a snicker from Sirius.

"My godson, the kept man. I couldn't be more proud!"

Now, while they packed, Remus was giving them a brief run-down on his trip to the Alley.

"...and, as you can expect, Flourish & Blotts was packed with families picking up the new defense text. Not to mention the ones who always wait until the last minute, anyway."

"So, any Dementors?" Harry asked.

"No, none that I noted," Remus grinned. "It was horribly boring, actually."

"Oh, poor Moony," Sirius called out (he was taking the time to inspect each and every open decanter on the sidebar, to good effect). "Harry, from now on, we'll just have to drag you along every time we go shopping...it's so much more interesting with you there."

"Cedric, love, you forgot to remind me to kill my godfather after lunch," Harry sighed. "But I forgive you...this time," he finished, ducking the pillow that Sirius launched at him.

"Oi, trying to work here," Cedric whinged, putting the computer back in its bag and zipping it up carefully. "Now, which of these texts are we going to take with us, Harry?"

Harry picked up the pillow and tossed it back on the divan before answering. "I don't know...Remus, how far did you get in them?"

"Further than I ever wanted to go," the former professor shuddered. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, boys," he began.

"...which means, he's about to do exactly that," Sirius put in loudly.

"...but I'd leave all of them here, for Sirius to put back in the vault until the holidays. They're too dangerous to even think about taking to school with you. If you were caught with them, it would be...very bad," he finished.

"Did you find anything we can use on Tom's little toys?" Harry asked, pulling together a pile of notes into a neat stack.

"Several possibilities, but nothing definite," the werewolf was forced to admit. "I did find out how they're made...and trust me, you don't want to know the details...and a general description of how to go about splitting your soul, but apparently no one's bothered to research how to pull the soul fragment out of an object, once it's been made into a horcrux."

"Fancy that," Sirius drawled. "Not a lot of call for that particular thing, now is there? After all the trouble you've got to go through in making the silly things, what would be the point?"

"Exactly. And they're not easy to make, not in the least. It's quite a bit more than just 'kill, split, stuff', to paraphrase one particularly useful text." Noticing that he had everyone's attention, Remus waved them all to seats.

"Apparently," he went on, "you must start the spell to split your soul before you commit the murder--which, by the way, doesn't have to be done magically. A knife to the heart, or throat, works equally as well as the AK or a good _Reducto_ to the neck or chest. The key is, within seconds of the victim's death, the killer's hate for their victim is used to complete the spell, cleaving off the soul fragment. Then, if the spell isn't immediately finished, the soul fragment will 'move on'...but the spell traps the soul fragment and forces it into the object of choice."

"So...that means that the event has to be, what's the term...premeditated?" Cedric asked.

Remus nodded. "Exactly. It's quite different from what the muggles call a 'crime of passion', where a person literally snaps and does something in an instant that they usually regret later."

"Remus, you said 'move on'...what does that mean?" Harry asked, wide-eyed.

"According to every source I could find, soul fragments, like souls themselves, can't be destroyed. Obviously, there is some disagreement as to where they go," he said wryly, to various grins or grimaces all around, "but about this, there is an absolute consensus...the soul fragments themselves cannot actually be destroyed."

"So, that means that we can't destroy the fragments that are in the objects we have, doesn't it?" Cedric said, his brows furrowed as he thought.

"I'm afraid so. And, every source that has mentioned destroying horcruxes states that the vessel itself has to be destroyed to release the fragment. Destroy the item, destroy the horcrux."

"That's all very well and good, even if it would be a shame to loose the artifacts we have," Cedric said hotly. "But I'm not 'destroying' Harry, not for any reason. If that means that the Dark Lord can't be destroyed, then so be it!" He put his arm around his shaking boyfriend and glared at the two men in the room.

"I agree, Cedric. Destroying...killing...Harry is not an option, under any circumstances. What I'm going to be looking into, starting tomorrow just as soon as we get back from King's Cross Station, are ways to pull the soul fragment out of Harry without causing any permanent damage."

"Healer Latour mentioned exorcism," Harry said, his voice very small.

"And that may very well be what we have to do," Remus said firmly. "There are a number of references to the ancient Egyptians, who apparently were the first wizards to ever create horcruxes. As soon as I finish with this lot of books, I'll go with Sirius to the book vault and get another stack. And, I have a friend who works in the magical wing of the British Museum, so I think I'll be able to access their collection of Egyptian manuscripts."

"I may be able to help Remus with that, as well," Sirius added. "After all, there are some perks to being the Head of a Most Noble and Ancient House. Everyone expects aristocrats to have an eccentric hobby or four...and I've been seriously considering taking up Egyptology, now that I'm a free man." He buffed his nails on his waistcoat and grinned. "Besides, the birds dig boffins, don't you know."

His obvious outrageousness...and the image of Sirius in khakis and pith helmet, exploring some dusty old tomb, made Harry and Cedric burst out laughing. Remus, knowing his friend even better, just shook his head and grinned.

"As I was saying, the ancient Egyptians used horcruxes to insure their immortality, which is actually the source of all those muggle stories about mummies. However," he cautioned, raising one finger, "not all mummies are immortal wizards, seeking to collect their horcruxes and return to a new, living body. No," he said, then paused. "Some of them...are daddies."

The horrible joke completely stunned his audience for a long moment. Then, all at once, the moaning and groaning began.

***

Harry set on the edge of the bed while his boyfriend finished brushing out his hair.

"I guess I'll have to do this myself, after tonight," Harry sighed.

"Oh, I don't know...you could always ask Ron to do it," Cedric said. "Of course, then I'd have to challenge him to a duel, and who would mop up the remains when I was finished with him?"

"Oh, some poor house elf, I imagine," Harry smiled back over his shoulder. "Maybe I can get a house elf to brush my hair, do you think?"

"I think that you might--just barely--manage to learn to use the brush yourself, prat," Cedric growled, then leaned forward to gently bite Harry's shoulder. "I'm not sharing you or your hair with anyone else."

"Oh, so fierce! And so jealous!"

"Grrrr." Another bite. "Just make sure that you don't forget it, prat."

"You're the prat. Hmm, maybe Seamus or Dean would...."

"...have the good sense to stay far, far away from my boyfriend," Cedric finished for Harry. "Now, all done. If you're good, I won't make you sleep on the floor tonight."

"Well, that would be rude, especially considering that it's my bed, in my room."

"Yes, it would. Now shush." Cedric smiled gently as he pulled Harry down beside him. After a brief adjustment wriggle, the two found themselves once more wrapped in each other's arms.

"I love you, Harry Potter," Cedric breathed softly.

"And I love you, Cedric Diggory...even when you're being a prat." Harry answered just as softly.

"Mm hum. Your prat," Cedric whispered.

"Yeah. Mind you don't forget it."

"You, either."

"Not gonna."

"Good. Shush, sleep now."

"Mmm."

**A/N: **And there you go, the next to the last chapter. Lots of plot hints (that now I have to tie up in the sequel). Many excellent reviews have come in recently, with great ideas for the sequel. Of course, there's no way I can possibly use all of the ideas, but I intend to cherry-pick them for the best ones that I possibly can. I may also start writing omakes (or even better, putting YOUR omakes in) for an 'end of chapter' section in the sequel.

Of special note, we are angry with ReflectionsofReality for siccing awful horrible rabid plot bunnies on our unsuspecting Self, hidden away in innocent review-response e-mails, and brand Reflections EVIL EVIL EVIL! Expect our response in an omake to follow one of the first chapters of the sequel to this story.

And now, just to give you an idea about what Reflections has wrought, here's a little short piece inspired by her suggestion that HARRY be named the Chief Warlock. Note: this is a TEASER for the sequel, as it will probably be incorporated into a chapter of the next story.

**Omake--Gran answers her morning mail**

_--suggested by ReflectionsofReality_

Lady Augusta Longbottom sat in her morning room at Longbottom Hall taking her morning coffee. She had long preferred coffee to tea, especially in the morning, and it was yet another one of what her friends--those who were still above ground, which was fewer with each passing day--called her 'little quirks'.

What her enemies called them...well, quite frankly what her enemies said about her was something about which she couldn't possibly manage to care less. And, after all, since she was planning to see what few of them remained properly cremated and then buried (in some cases, after a good old-fashioned drawing and quartering, to be sure), well then, why waste all of that time and effort on worrying about what they thought about her.

Lady Longbottom looked up as a young house elf brought her the morning mail. Well, the mail would make a most welcome distraction. This had been the first morning in many weeks that she had taken breakfast without the company of her grandson, and she missed him terribly. Still, she would have endured Chinese water torture before she would let it show. Besides, he wasn't a little boy any more, but a fine young man, with powerful friends, and she was terribly proud of him--as she had said the day before, when she sent him off to Platform 9 3/4.

"Thank you, Fernie," the ancient witch said, nodding pleasantly to the little elf, who smiled and left as quietly as he had come. Lifting the first note from the silver tray, she opened it and began to read.

***

Augusta Longbottom sat back, the Daily Prophet lying on the table, half-read. Her brow creased in thought as she struggled to process all that she had just learned. Dumbledore had resigned as Chief Warlock three days previously, and it was good riddance to bad rubbish as far as August Longbottom was concerned. The things she had discovered about her grandson over the summer just past had confirmed suspicions that had been growing about the Hogwarts Headmaster for some years. What was important at the moment was the effect that his resignation was having on the Wizengamot, and by extension the Ministry and her world, as well. Not unexpectedly, his surprise resignation--only days in advance of what every fool could see was going to be a massive attempt to unseat him--had thrown everyone's plans into the Thames.

While it had been some years since Augusta had personally attended a session of the Wizengamot, she managed to keep up quite well with the goings on in the wizarding governing body through a network of friends, clients and informers. Some of the letters she had just received were from members of that network, giving information and/or asking for her thoughts about just what would transpire in the immediate future. The question of the hour seemed to be just whom would emerge from the melee as the new Chief Warlock.

The Lady Longbottom mulled the short list of possible Chief Warlock candidates over, and her lips pursed tightly together as she realized that none of the likely victors were at all suitable to lead the Wizengamot in the days that were to come. Even if some of them were fairly competent, by the time each faction finished savaging each other whoever emerged would be so weakened as to be little more than a figurehead. No, that certainly wouldn't do...but who would want the thankless job in the first place?

Augusta snorted as she realized that, as is so often the case, the desire for high political office almost served as an automatic disqualification for said office. Sadly, she knew all too well that for a politician to seek an office virtually assured that the person who wanted it should not be allowed to hold it at any costs.

Well, then, that left finding someone who would fight like a demon _not_ to be seated as Chief Warlock, but that didn't bother Augusta in the least. After all, daughter of England that she was, press gangs were an old and respected part of her ethnic heritage and traditions!

Augusta Longbottom poured herself another cup of coffee and thought hard while she stirred in the sugar and dash of cream that she preferred. Who to suggest? The how would be relatively simple...a word here, a suggestion there, a letter to a particularly prickly acquaintance that so-and-so should _never_ be put forward...Augusta had been sorted into Slytherin, which had caused more than a few eyebrows to be raised when she married into a family as famously Light as the Longbottoms. Well, she thought with a smile, her Horace hadn't let it bother him one bit. In fact, they had frequently laughed about it many times over the years.

_**Flashback**_

_Horatio Longbottom handed the parchment to his wife, a puzzled look on his face. "Auggie, take a look at this, will you? Harfang wants me to support his father-in-law's position at the next Wizengamot session, but he's not very clear about what Arcturus is going to put forward."_

_Augusta took the letter and scanned it briefly. "Harfang may have penned this, darling, but that's Callidora's style."_

_Horace nodded, his suspicions confirmed. "That was my first thought, as well. What else?"_

_"It strikes me that he's saying more by what he's not saying than what's actually here," Augusta's brow creased thoughtfully. "He's asking you to support his father-in-law, not Arcturus by name." She tapped her bottom lip with the letter thoughtfully. "That implies that he's not terribly happy with whatever old man Black is pushing at the next session. The fact that Callidora's delicate little fingers are all over this letter also suggests that she's involved in pressuring Harfang, as well...although she usually takes his side against her father."_

_"She's helping him 'comply', but hoping that we'll see through it, maybe?" the Lord Longbottom asked carefully. "I'd hate to think that she was siding with her father against my little brother."_

_"Somehow, I rather doubt that," Augusta smiled. When Callidora Black set her sights on Harfang Longbottom, both families had initially tried to just ignore such an unlikely pairing in the hopes that it would just go away._

_It hadn't._

_When Harfang formally announced his intent to court Callidora, both families had been too shocked to do anything until the announcements had already gone out to all and sundry. A secret intra-family meeting, organized with all the care of an international summit, was held to put together a plan to block the courtship, which both sides vehemently opposed. After three days of intense planning and negotiation, the leadership of the two families emerged, plan in hand._

_They were just in time to greet the happy couple, who had eloped._

_Faced with a fiat accompli, the two families did the only thing they could...they threw the largest party they could arrange on short notice to introduce the wizarding world to 'those crazy kids'. The story that emerged was a masterwork of innuendo, half-truths and outright lies that painted the couple as a modern-day Romeo and Juliet who would unite the two families through their love._

_What no one noticed at the time was that the two actually were madly in love with one another, and nothing had ever seemed to change that._

_Merlin knew enough people on both sides of the family had tried._

_Smiling at the memory of just how thoroughly Callidora and Harfang had managed to thoroughly befuddle and confound the seniors of both families, Augusta missed what her husband was saying to her._

_"I'm sorry, love, I was off woolgathering...what did you say?"_

_Horatio Longbottom smiled indulgently at his wife, and repeated. "I was agreeing with you that it is rather doubtful that Cally would side with her father against Harry. But, given this letter, I think I need Slytherin assistance to determine just how I'm going to respond to it."_

_Augusta looked at her husband carefully, feeling a faint blush begin to creep up her cheeks. "And just where were you hoping to find a Slytherin to help out your poor, helpless Hufflepuff self?"_

_Shrugging, Horatio pretended to be thinking furiously. "Well, there's always Abraxas Malfoy, or maybe Percival Parkinson..." he said, then looked at his wife slyly. "Or, I could take the morning off and look in my bedroom. Who knows just what kind of wily snake I might find there?" As he spoke, he stood and stepped around the small table, his hand extended to his Lady wife._

_Augusta merely nodded. "I suppose that would depend on just what kind of snake I might find there," she said, taking her husband's hand and rising._

_"Oh, a very talented one," he said, leading her towards the stairs. "One who has read and mastered each and every page of Helga's Secret Love Manual."_

_"Oh, that old thing?" Augusta laughed. "Well, if that talented snake could refresh my memory of page 26, then I think that I might be persuaded to help you with that other little matter of your brother's family."_

_"Page twenty six? Well, I suppose," Horatio laughed easily. "I was actually thinking more along the lines of pages forty two and thirty five, but since twenty six actually works well with them I don't see why not."_

_Augusta smiled and nodded. "There's just one thing, love," she asked, caressing the curve of his ear as they stopped outside the door to their suite. "Do you 'puffs really memorize the pages in this mythical book of yours, or do you just spout off a series of random page numbers before you proceed to ravish your conquests senseless?"_

_A deep rumbling laugh came from Horatio's chest as he swept his wife into his arms, carried her across the room and tossed her in a willing heap on their bed._

_"Alas, my dear, we all swear a might oath not to reveal any more of the Lady Helga's secrets than I've already shared with you." He pulled at his robes, grinning down at Augusta. "And besides...if I told you, it wouldn't be half so much fun, now would it?"_

Augusta smiled, remembering. Then, it came to her in a flash! She knew the perfect candidate--powerful, well-known, rich (so much so that bribery would never be an issue), humble, and above all a man who would fight tooth and nail to keep the Wizengamot from electing him by acclaim!

Grinning, the Lady Longbottom picked up a quill and began to compose a letter which she could duplicate, fill in the name and then send out to a number of people. No need to waste effort writing out a dozen of the silly things, after all.

_Dear _________,_

_It occurs to me that we have the perfect candidate immediately available to us, and I'm sure that you'll agree as soon as I mention his name._

_Who better to follow Albus Dumbledore as Chief Warlock than Harry Potter?_

_I realize the boy's a bit young, but who has done more at his age than he has? Yes, Fudge has done his level best to smear Potter in the press these last months, but does anyone with half a brain believe that? Personally, having Fudge against him is a definite plus for me!_

_I'm just suggesting this, of course...but pass it around, and let me know what people think, won't you?_

_Yours,_

_Augusta_

The Lady Longbottom sat back, surveyed her handiwork and grinned. There! That ought to set the kneezle among the pixies, sure enough!

***

**Next Chapter:** Platform 9 3/4 and the end of the summer! Last Chapter! And, if you haven't heard, **there's a NEW last chapter for the prequel to this story, Once Upon A Cedric**, which is subtitled **"Meanwhile, Back In the OTHER Universe..."** And, I finally got around to correcting the order of the posting on Once Upon (but I still haven't gone through and reedited the thing, sorry). If you have the time, I think you'll like how I finally (finally!) wrapped up a couple of the loose ends that started THIS story.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: ** To Platform 9 3/4, and the end of the summer!

Disclaimer: If you obey all the rules, you miss all the fun!--_Katharine Hepburn_

**Chapter 57**

September 1st dawned overcast and a bit foggy. Harry and Cedric both woke early thanks to the alarm spell that Cedric had cast the evening before. That particular spell wasn't commonly used in England, but Cedric had picked it up during their 'world tour'. The alarm spell was only one of a number of useful charms in a slim volume called _"The Traveling Wizard's Guide to Convenient Magic" _that Cedric had found in a quaint little shop in Greece. Apparently it had been written with a built-in translation spell overlaid on the entire volume, which saved Cedric the trouble of having to learn to read Italian, the original language of the book. Of course, it was a great help that each spell incantation was given both in Latin and phonetically. All in all, it was one of the single most helpful books he had ever owned, and he had berated himself more than once for not having bought the shop out.

Cedric had immediately fallen in love with the little book, and had tried to share his enthusiasm with his boyfriend, one Harry Potter. Unfortunately, his success at this had been somewhat limited.

Some days previously, Cedric had launched into an explanation--purely for Harry's benefit, you understand--of how the alarm spell used the temporal properties of _Tempus_, along with a simple noisemaker charm, both conditionally combined such that the caster's wand would begin beeping at a certain time and continue until the wand was picked up. Harry sat patiently until Cedric had paused, then the little git had looked the older boy in the eye and said two words.

"Charms geek."

The resultant tickle fight had left the two breathless, panting, sweaty and thoroughly exhausted...and grinning at each other like loons before they began snogging.

In point of fact, Harry had read the book, and enjoyed it almost as much as Cedric. The last several weeks had seen a rather remarkable transformation in the Boy-Who-Lived, not just physically but intellectually. With just a bit of gentle coaching--rather than the nagging of Hermione Granger or the contempt for all things academic of Ronald Weasley--Harry had begun to develop a love of learning for its own sake. Cedric could not have been more pleased with the change if he had custom ordered it, and he was determined to see it continue and flourish after they returned to Hogwarts...regardless of the consequences to the other members of the 'Golden Trio'.

Of course, being able to untangle his now waist-length hair, or press his custom-tailored, well-fitting clothes, or shine his new shoes, or use any of a dozen other simple personal charms was something that Harry had taken to eagerly. While he would never (Cedric hoped) be the clothes horse that his godfather Sirius was, Harry none the less had learned to enjoy looking like something other than a ragamuffin in his cousin's cast-off, too-big clothes.

And once again, Cedric promised himself that someday soon he was going to make a quick trip to Little Whinging and arrange a nasty 'accident' for a certain family on Privet Drive. Of course, when it happened, he would be sure to have an airtight alibi....

Cedric put his wand down and kissed his boyfriend's head.

"Mmmph. Five more minutes, Ced," Harry mumbled.

Harry Potter, Lord Potter, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, The Boy-Who-Lived, TriWizard Champion, Basilisk Slayer, Bane of Dark Lords, etc., etc., was NOT a morning person.

Cedric just smiled, snuggled down once more beside Harry, counted to five and then...began to run his hands gently up and down Harry's lithe body.

Even half-awake as he was, Harry started to respond to Cedric's touch, just as Cedric knew he would. Starved for affection for most of his life (that trip to Privet Drive couldn't come soon enough) by his relatives, Harry responded to touch with a fervor that Cedric found sad and thrilling at the same time. If he lived to be two hundred (possible for a wizard, with care), he'd never tire of giving Harry the love and affection that he had been so often denied.

It only took a moment for Harry to drift out of sleep, and start rubbing his body against Cedric's.

"Mmmm...I've changed my mind," he mumbled. "Not going back to Hogwarts...get private tutors...don't need OWLs, anyway...'m rich, you're rich...sleep late every day."

"Oh, no you don't, sleepy head!" Cedric laughed while gently shaking Harry further awake. "An hour from now, you'll be running around like a decapitated chicken, squawking at me for letting you sleep so long. Now, time to get up!"

"Nuh huh," Harry complained. "Don't wanna...wanna stay here with you," he said, refusing to open his eyes.

"Harry, love...we've got to get ready to catch the train. Molly and her crew will be here soon, and so will Mad-Eye Moody."

Harry muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'bugger Molly Weasley', then opened his eyes and pouted.

"I hate you."

"And I hate you, so much that if you keep that up, we'll both need a _Scourgify_ before we shower," Cedric said firmly.

"So...you're telling me so I'll stop, or so I'll keep doing it?" Harry grinned, rubbing a bit more enthusiastically.

"Er...uhh...yes?" Cedric closed his eyes and surrendered to the inevitable. This was only the second time he had allowed things to progress this far (despite Harry's best efforts), and he justified it to himself on the basis of this being their last morning together for many months.

Teenaged boys being what they are, before too terribly long both boys indeed needed a Scourgify, which Cedric was only too willing to let Harry cast on both of them. Panting, the Hufflepuff turned to gaze into the emerald eyes of his boyfriend (lover?) and betrothed.

"Told you so," he said, then leaned in to kiss Harry's nose.

"You certainly did," Harry smiled back, then settled closer. "I guess we have to get up now," he said. He didn't sound happy about it.

"Well...we could probably get away with another five minutes or so," Cedric allowed. "As long as we share the shower...and get Winky to keep the visitors downstairs while we do."

"I think we might convincer her to do that," Harry answered. "After all, she's the one who wants the little wizardlings."

"She's not the only one who wants them," Cedric smiled back. "She's just the only one who wants them right now."

"Point taken," Harry said, his eyes glowing. "Even your mother wants us to wait a few years."

"Mmm," Cedric agreed. Then, he closed his eyes to enjoy the next few minutes alone with his Harry.

***

The kitchen at Number 12, Grimmauld Place was in chaos when the boys made it downstairs. Apparently, Molly and Ron's attempts to climb the stairs when they arrived had caused the stairs to fold flat, making a ramp down which they both slid to land in a heap at the foot of the stairway.

This had not been well received.

Winky's stern declaration that 'nasty Weasleys is not being bothering peoples by going upstairs' hadn't been met with joyful acceptance, either.

On the positive side, Hermione had demonstrated the keen intellect that made her the brightest witch of her age by not attempting the stairs herself. Ginny had also decided to forgo the stairs, and instead had gone into the kitchen for a cup of tea and a scone to help pass the time.

So, the situation in the kitchen when Harry and Cedric arrived might charitably have been described as 'tense'. Molly, flanked by Hermione, Ginny and Ron sat at one end of the table, glaring at all and sundry. Well, not so much glaring by Ron, who had been expertly distracted by Kreacher, who set of a plate of pancakes in front of him.

"Honestly, Harry, just what were you and Cedric doing up there that we couldn't see?" Hermione burst out, then blushed a deep crimson when Harry and Cedric looked at each other and began snickering.

"Er, maybe...getting dressed, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You know, that thing we do when we go from being naked in the shower to being fully clothed? With underwear, even?"

"Oh, is that all it was?" Ginny asked, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Harry just shrugged. "Yes...not that it's anyone's business but ours."

Cedric just couldn't resist. "What, are you girls that desperate to see naked men? I would have thought that both of you would know by now that our bits are different from yours." Manfully, he calmly returned the stares he got by way of reply.

"Well, I do hope that you're proud of yourself, Harry James Potter!" Molly began, showing all of the signs of gearing up for a major rant. "I don't know just what kind of 'behavior'"--her tone leaving little doubt as to just what she thought they were doing, as well as her opinion of it--"but some of us were going to offer to help. But now, you can just manage your own packing! I'll be hexed if I'm going to help two...two...ingrates...especially if they're too busy doing Merlin only knows what!"

"Master Harry Potter sir is not be needing any packing help from Weasley woman," Dobby put in helpfully, before either Harry of Cedric could reply. "They is packing last night, and Dobby is helping them! Packing is all being done before they go to bed!"

"Dobby's right, actually," Harry said calmly. "There's no packing to be done this morning...Cedric insisted on getting it done, and I saw no reason not too...so we're ready to go just as soon as we have breakfast. Of course, the train won't leave until eleven, and since it's not yet eight...and it's only a twenty minute walk, if you take your time about it...we've got plenty of time to go back upstairs for another go. So, if you'll excuse me," he smiled wickedly and turned to go. However, he didn't take more than a single step before Cedric grabbed his arm and began dragging him back into the kitchen.

"Prat, sit down and have your breakfast," the Hufflepuff said. Then, smiling weakly at the three shocked and upset women, "I'm sorry about that...he gets this way of a morning. I blame low blood sugar."

"Humph. Well, I suppose that could be it," Hermione sniffed, then began to explain to a confused Ginny and Mrs. Weasley about blood sugar levels and irritability. Meanwhile, Cedric took his seat and smiled at the grinning twins who sat across the table from him.

"So...having a 'go' before going, eh, Ced, Harry? You dogs, you," one twin said.

"Maybe, Forge," Harry said, winking. "Pity you'll never know."

"Oh, Harry, you wound us so!" the other twin slapped his hand to his brow.

"Shut it, Gred," Cedric grinned. It had taken him a bit to get used to calling either twin 'Gred' or 'Forge', but then he realized that most of the time it really didn't matter. Add to that the fact that the twins were easily the most likable members of their family, and the ones most supportive of Harry, regardless of anything, and the twins were rapidly moving up his 'good' list.

"So, Harry," Forge was saying. "What kind of idiot do you think Fudge'll inflict on us in the DADA position?"

Harry shrugged. "Who knows? Actually, I'm thinking that maybe we need to start doing something extra for our own benefit, especially if we get another complete waste like Lockhart."

Both twins' brows furrowed in thought. "Dueling club, maybe?" Forge asked. "Or something more...?"

"Don't know yet," Harry sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait to see who the DADA professor is, then go from there. I'm hoping that Mad-Eye will be able to give me extra training, since we've been doing it for the last few weeks and I'm learning loads."

"I'm sure that the Headmaster will be glad to provide you with all of the extra training you might need, Harry dear," Molly put in, having obviously been listening in from her end of the table.

"Oh, I'm sure," Harry said. Fortunately, Molly completely missed his sarcastic tone and just smiled broadly that Harry had agreed with her. "Just like he's done for the last four years...training by catastrophe," he said under his breath.

After that, the breakfast conversation centered largely around how much Winky's cooking was going to be missed, to the delight of the little elf. Of course, Hermione tried (again) to convince Winky to accept a tiny shirt from her, but put it away after Winky gave her a blistering lecture about how she should mind her own business and not be tormenting house elves that were lucky enough to have the world's best master, and how if she ever had elves of her own--which Winky seriously doubted would ever happen, but she would pity the poor elves if it did--that she could free them if she liked, just to tell them to come see Winky and Winky would put in a good word with them with her master, so long as they wanted to help Winky take care of all the little wizardlings that Master Harry Potter sir and his Ceddy had promised to make for her.

After that, despite the twins snickering, Molly and Hermione's smoldering, Ginny's seething and Ron's eating noises, breakfast was a relatively calm and quiet affair. Remus, then Sirius came down eventually, and both were surprised to see such a full kitchen so early in the morning.

"Well, the Headmaster suggested that we be here bright and early," Molly had explained. "He's sending several Order members to escort Harry to the station, and he suggested that it might be safer for all of us to go together."

"That's very interesting," Sirius said, "especially since he didn't bother to mention any of these wonderful plans to us. We've already made arrangements to get Harry...and Cedric...to the station, and us back here safely, without having to trouble the Order at all."

"Oh, but I'm sure that it's no trouble," Molly went on in this vein for some time, before Sirius cut in once again.

"Be that as it may, Molly, we've already made our own arrangements, independent of our esteemed Headmaster."

"But...but...but," the Weasley matron sputtered. The very idea of someone going against the wishes of Albus Dumbledore left her completely gobsmacked.

"I suppose that you could accompany us, if you'd like," the Lord Black put in thoughtfully. "Remus, don't you think that there'll be room in the coach?"

Remus looked thoughtful for a second. "Probably, Sirius. And, if there's not, one of us can distract the driver while the other puts a discrete enlarging charm on the passenger compartment."

Sirius turned back to the red-haired woman brightly. "Well, there you have it! You can all come with us!"

Molly Weasley was not to be so easily convinced. "Sirius, you...you're going through muggle London in a coach? Won't that draw attention?"

Sirius, Remus, Harry and Cedric all laughed at this, earning themselves a fresh round of dirty looks, as well as a bit of confusion from the twins.

"Oh, sorry...we meant motor coach, actually. We've hired a limousine to drive us there, and back again. Given the weather we've been having lately, I saw no reason to risk the walk," Sirius said casually.

"Oh, a limousine..." she trailed off, only to blush as Hermione hurriedly whispered to her just what a limousine was. "Oh, my, Sirius, won't that be a bit...?"

"Ostentatious? I certainly hope so," Sirius said, grinning broadly. "Oh, and don't worry about security, Mad-Eye promised to accompany us, so we won't have any problems."

"Well, then, I suppose that it will be all right. I just don't like to think..."

"...for myself," Harry whispered, so low that only Cedric could hear him.

"...that we'd be disturbing the Headmaster's plans without a good reason," Molly finished.

"Why?" Remus asked, casually into the silence that followed Molly's declaration.

"Why what?" Molly asked, assuming (correctly) that he had addressed her.

"Why would you be so worried about 'disrupting the Headmaster's plans' when we weren't consulted in the first place, and we've already made our own, perfectly good plans." Remus calmly answered. "I should think that the Headmaster should be more concerned about disturbing our plans, especially since we haven't heard the first word from him in days and days, now. What were we supposed to do? Passively sit here like good little sheep, not going out without his permission for fear of the big, bad Dark Lord? Hardly," he snorted. "No, if the Headmaster wanted to be involved with our plans for Harry...since he is, after all, only Harry's Headmaster and not his family...he could have sent us an owl. Or called by floo. Or sent a bloody muggle telegram."

"I'd remind you, Molly, that Dumbledore's responsibility cannot reasonably be expected to begin before he boards the Express, and probably not until Harry arrives in Hogsmeade station. Until then, I am his godfather, and he is my responsibility," Sirius said cooly.

"But, Sirius! The Headmaster..."

"Is _only_ Harry's Headmaster, and that only so long as Harry continues to attend his school. There are other magical schools, you know," Sirius drove home his point mercilessly.

Molly gasped at the implications of what Sirius was saying. "Sirius Black! To imagine that Harry would attend any school besides Hogwarts...!"

"Might mean that I wanted to get a decent education, and not have to fight for my life each and every year, maybe?" Harry said, cuttingly. "Hermione, tell Molly how the British private-tuition students OWL scores compare to the Hogwarts average, why don't you? Oh...and don't even tell me that you haven't thought about getting private tuition in potions, at the very least." He paused, looking at the bushy-haired girl speculatively. "History, you can probably cram enough from textbooks to do well on, but potions...no, that's a practical subject where no amount of memorization can get you ready for the exam. So, 'mione...what's your plan?"

Hermione blushed and looked down, refusing to meet Harry's eyes. "He's right, Mrs. Weasley. Over the summer, I've had some private tuition in potions, and I've been reading extra history books to try to compensate for what Binns isn't teaching us. But what about Care of Magical Creatures? Hagrid's wonderful, but even you have to admit that he's less than adequate as a teacher," she looked up, her eyes flashing as she turned on Harry.

"Oh, I don't know about that," Harry smirked back. "The Monster Book of Monsters is a perfectly adequate text, and I dare say that none of the Beauxbatons students have any practical experience in approaching and riding a Hippogriff. Depends on the test, now, doesn't it?" he asked, grinning savagely.

"Er, well...I suppose, but still..." Hermione came back, weakly.

"Personally, I made an 'E' on my Care OWL, without studying a bit," Cedric smiled down the table. "Everyone knows that it's one of the softer OWLs, and if you worry about the Care OWL you're completely mental. Like Harry said, if you get lucky with the creatures, you're golden...and if not, you'll still probably pass without too much difficulty. _Some_ of us," he said, with added emphasis that wasn't lost on the irritating girl, "don't define our entire existence by the grades that we get. We have lives," he finished, then smiled broadly at Hermione, daring her with his eyes to argue back.

She couldn't resist. "Some of us aim rather higher than just to be the husband of a famous person," she shot back venomously.

"Oh, I don't know, 'mione," Harry cut in before Cedric could say or do anything. "I rather enjoy being the boyfriend of the famous Cedric Diggory. Maybe you should try it some time...oh, I forgot, you and Ron are dating," he finished, his eyes narrowing.

Ron, hearing his name, looked up from his pancakes. "Yeah," he grinned, then went back to demolishing the innocent food. Winky took advantage of his pause to slip another two sausages onto his plate, then quickly ducked out of the way again.

"I'm not just who I'm dating!" Hermione exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the table for emphasis.

"Too bloody right." "Truer words n'er spoken." Both twins added under their breaths.

"But Harry," Ginny spoke up. "What if you and Cedric were to break up?" At the awkward silence that followed her question, she blushed but pressed on. "After all, most teen-age romances don't last more than a few months, at most. _Teen Witch Weekly_ said so!" she finished, defiantly.

Cedric looked at the youngest Weasley, his face expressionless and his eyes hard. "If there's one thing that I'm absolutely certain of, Miss Weasley, it's that Harry and I have something that goes far beyond 'most'. And, in future, I'll thank you to remember that."

"Now, that's quite enough!" Molly spat. "My Bill and Charlie...and Percy, too...did well on their OWLs, and none of them had any private tuition. Hogwarts is and always will be the finest school of magic in the world!" Unwittingly, she had come to the rescue of her youngest, whose face burned a bright red with her embarrassment.

"Tell me, Molly, was your Kool-Ade grape or cherry flavor?" Sirius asked calmly, which ended the discussion in confusion (on Molly's part), rage (Hermione) or giggles (Harry, Remus, Cedric and the twins...all of whom had had the joke explained to them by Harry at one time or the other). Ginny was still busy dealing with the shame of Cedric's smack-down to take note of it, so it completely passed her by.

By the time that Hermione had explained just what Sirius was implying to Molly and Ginny, everyone except the three women...and a set of glaring house elves...had escaped from the kitchen to a more quiet refuge.

***

Ten o'clock came with no Mad-Eye, and Molly in a state. Then, Molly had begun to fret about the time, and Mad-Eye's absence.

"Well, what will we do? He said he'd be here by now? I hope he's still coming...he can't have been attacked, can he?" and on, and on, and on in this vein.

Fortunately, Mad-Eye showed up at one minute after, tumbling through the floo with a small trunk falling out after him.

"Sorry I'm late," he explained. "Sturgis Podmore was supposed to meet me before coming here, but he never showed. Second time this week, curse him. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

"The limo's here," Sirius called out from the entryway. "And, unless I miss my guess, that's my cousin Tonks trying to be inconspicuous across the street."

The Weasley herd, followed closely by Hermione, stampeded out of the door. Harry and Cedric chose to calmly stroll out after them, holding hands and looking around in the weak light of a London September.

"Wotcher, Harry, Cedric," Tonks called, smiling and waving at the two. "Going in style today, aren't we?"

"Hullo, Tonks," Harry called back, watching the chaos that resulted from Molly trying to supervise the loading of the limousine's trunk. He was especially enjoying the look of confused horror on the face of the muggle driver as he studied the strangely-garbed people with the huge pile of trunks. Then, while Sirius began talking to him about the route they were going to take, Harry noticed Remus palm his wand and make a few subtle gestures. Immediately the man's face calmed, and he smiled broadly, touching the brim of his cap at Sirius.

"So, Tonks, ride with us to the station?" Harry asked.

The young metamorphagus creased her brows in thought. "Well, Harry...I was really supposed to be going along with you, but Dumbledore never said anything about riding in a muggle coach like this."

"Oh, live a little, girl," Mad-eye said. "Unless you want to follow on a broom, this'll be your best way to stay with young Potter, here." So, faced with that logic--and Moody's encouragement--Tonks smiled and nodded her agreement.

Within moments, Remus and Mad-Eye had the trunks loaded--the most difficult part was moving Molly out of the way and into the coach--and they were ready to depart. Even with all twelve of them in the car, it only required a small bit of magical enlargement to seat everyone comfortably.

"Blimey, Harry, this is brilliant!" Ron had somehow managed to be seated by Harry, while a starry-eyed Ginny sat across from him.

"I still don't see why we couldn't have just walked, Sirius," Molly kvetched, despite being in awe of the luxuriousness of their surroundings.

"Security, Molly, for one thing." Mad-Eye gruffed. "For another, unless the Dark Lord's got the house under surveillance, which I doubt, this vehicle is one of the last that you'd expect a bunch of wizards to be riding in, now id'n't? More like the bloody Duke of Edinburgh, you ask me."

"Well, I like it," Ginny declared, moving to rub her knees against Harry's. "Oh, Harry...I've missed you so much this summer, the Headmaster said it wasn't safe for us to spend any time at Grimmauld Place so I've been trapped at the Burrow all this time...."

"We've been busy, actually," Cedric said. Then, leaning forward, he extended his hand. "Cedric Diggory...Harry's betrothed. I don't think we've met," he said cooly. Obviously, he thought, this silly bird is going to be a problem.

"I know who you are," Ginny snapped. "I read it in the _Prophet_, but surely it can't...I thought it was just a ploy, or a trick to throw off the Dark Lord...Harry, you can't really be...be..." confusion with a touch of loathing colored Ginny's face as she turned to address Harry.

"Oh, it's true, dear sister," Fred said, while George nodded. "Our little Harry's a poofter, and that's Merlin's own truth. Fortunately for him, he landed a good one in Cedric, here, and Cedric knows just what will happen to him if he ever breaks our little brother's heart."

"I don't want to hear any more of that talk," Molly said firmly. "It's just not proper, especially in front of a young woman like Ginny."

"Fine, Molly. Oh, by the way, how's Charlie doing?" Remus snapped. He had just about had enough of the red-haired harridan, and certainly wasn't happy with how her daughter was treating his two favorite young men.

"I'm sure that I don't know what you're talking about, but Charlie is quite well, actually," Molly sniffed. At the same time, the twins were mouthing 'gay as the queen of the May' and 'flaming, our brother' to Harry and Cedric, who just nodded.

"Oh, look...muggle whiskey. Drink, Moody? Remus? Fred? George? Anyone?" Sirius asked, a little too heartily.

Once again, a bottle of good Scotch dissolved a tense moment.

***

A single round later, they arrived at King's Cross Station. Tumbling from the limousine, they were just in time to see the Malfoy family pull up in their silver Rolls Royce. Molly looked at Narcissa, who alighted first, and hissed. "Quickly, now...everyone through the platform, Alastor will manage the luggage."

"You go with them, Molly," Sirius said calmly. "I need to speak to my cousin." Confidently, he strolled off towards where Narcissa was standing.

"Tonks, you can go tell Dumbledore that everything went off without a hitch," Moody dismissed the young Auror, who nodded and strolled away.

The Weasley matriarch looked uncertain about leaving them behind, but then turned and bustled her brood off while Draco was getting out of the Malfoy's vehicle. She didn't even notice that Harry and Cedric hung back, helping Moody with the trunks while Remus pressed a handful of notes into the driver's hand. When Lucius stepped out of the Rolls, Harry nudged Cedric, and the two of them began walking purposefully towards the barrier. Behind them, Moody and Lupin had used a discrete charm or three to stack the trunks onto a trolley and were following a prudent distance behind them.

Sirius smiled and air-kissed Narcissa, shook hands with Lucius and Draco, and walked with them, chatting about nothing, into the station. Once through the barrier, heads turned as Sirius Black stood calmly with the Malfoy family, while Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory came up behind him. In their traveling cloaks, they looked like well to do, mildly eccentrically dressed youths meeting a set of equally eccentrically dressed adults. Of course, on the magical side of the barrier they merely looked like well to do wizards.

"So, Cissy...that little matter I told you to work on?" Sirius asked calmly.

Narcissa smiled. "We all have taken you advice to heart, cousin, to good effect. In fact, I was just mentioning to Lucas on the drive in this morning that he should join us, the next time we have tea."

"I can't have you and my wife sharing gossip I don't know about, Black," Lucius Malfoy surprised several of the people who were standing around them frantically trying to look like they were not listening to them. "That just won't do at all," he smiled, making more than one set of eyes bug out at his pleasant demeanor.

Meanwhile, Harry and Draco had come to stand facing each other, Cedric just behind Harry's shoulder. The two just stood and looked at each other, then Harry stuck out his hand.

"Harry Potter...also known as Scarhead," he said.

Draco's mouth twitched as he took the hand and shook it. "Draco Malfoy...also known as the Ice Prince of Slytherin."

Harry grinned and released the hand. "That's an interesting name...I'd never ferret it out," he said.

"Oh, I'd bounce it off you," Draco replied, grinning back. "Merlin, Potter...whatever your elves were feeding you over the summer, I want some of it! You've grown nearly a foot."

Harry grinned, acknowledging the complement. "Oh, it's remarkable what happens when you see a healer that's not under the thumb of...certain people, if you know what I mean."

Draco's eyes--and the eyes of his parents--narrowed at this, and Sirius almost laughed at the identical looks of interest that appeared on the Malfoy family's faces. "Oh, really?" Draco asked carefully.

Harry and Cedric both nodded, but Cedric was the one who spoke up. "As it turns out, the abuse and neglect that Harry's muggle family put him through was fairly easy to correct, once it was properly diagnosed."

Narcissa's eyes narrowed still further. "Abuse...and neglect, Mr. Diggory? Surely not," she almost hissed, her tone angry.

Sirius nodded. "Cedric's telling nothing but the truth, Cissy. You know that Harry was raised by muggles, of course," he said, and the Malfoy's nodded at him. It was, after all, well known in the wizarding world, although the 'official story' was that it was to protect him and allow him to have a normal childhood. "Well, what we've never been told is that Harry's muggle relatives hate wizards and all things magical with a passion. He was starved, beaten, made to work like a house elf, and generally treated like something one would scrape off the bottom of their shoe...all because they regarded him as a 'freak'."

Lucius' lips pressed into a thin line, but he didn't say anything. Narcissa, on the other hand, looked ready to explode.

"And...just who allowed a child, _any_ child, to be treated that way?" she asked Sirius, her voice low, angry.

Harry touched Sirius lightly, looked Narcissa in the eye and shook his head minutely. "I think you can figure that out, or you and Sirius can talk about it later, please. This is not the time or place," he said quietly.

Narcissa shook herself and was about to say something else, when her husband's hand on her arm made her pause. "You're right, Harry...may I call you Harry? This isn't the appropriate venue for such discussions."

"Please, if you'd all call me Harry, I'd like it...except for you, Malfoy," he grinned, addressing Draco. "We've got four years of tradition to carry on, don't you think?"

Draco grinned and nodded. "Right you are, Potter, right you are." Then, he paused and cut his eyes from side to side. "I think that we'll probably make some people's heads explode if we keep this up."

Harry nodded. "Probably. Bets on who explodes first?"

"Five galleons on Ron Weasley," Cedric chimed up, nodding at Draco. "Malfoy," he said in greeting.

"Dammit, Diggory, that's a sucker bet if ever there was one," Draco snapped. "Okay, five more that number two is the Weaselette, followed by her mother," he said.

"Sod off, both of you...who am I supposed to bet on?" Harry whinged, and all three boys laughed briefly.

"So, Lord Potter...Harry," Lucius asked, correcting himself with a small nod. "I trust that you received the little volume I asked Narcissa to send you?"

Harry nodded formally, then answered. "Yes, thank you, sir, I did. Sirius was good enough to pass it along. I must confess, though, I haven't had time to read it through carefully yet, although I have skimmed it." He grinned. "Actually, I had planned to read it on the train today, to help pass the time."

Lucius nodded back. "Very good, then. Draco, of course, is familiar with it even though he is not yet a Head of House. He should be able to answer any questions which you might have."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir, I'll keep that in mind." Then, turning to Draco, he grinned. "So, Malfoy...what did you do over the summer?"

"Oh, nothing much," Draco said, instantly wary. "Studied potions, flew some, generally enjoyed myself. Read about your adventures in the _Prophet_, and the _Crystal Ball_. Apparently you had yourself quite a summer. Oh, and congratulations on your betrothal, both of you."

"Yes, congratulations to the both of you," Narcissa smiled at the blushing Harry and Cedric. "We were all pleasantly surprised to see you following the old forms and traditions as closely as you did."

Harry shrugged, downplaying what had happened to him over the summer. "It just seemed the thing to do," he replied. "I was just lucky enough to have Sirius and Remus to guide me...the muggles who raised me made sure that I didn't know anything about the wizarding world, which means I'm always playing 'catch-up'".

Cedric laughed at this. "What really happened is that the git found a book on the old traditions in the Black family library, studied it behind our backs, and surprised all of us."

"Well," Harry shrugged. "It worked, didn't it? Besides, I had to learn it somewhere. Merlin knows that Hogwarts doesn't teach anything like that. Oh, and that's another thing," Harry said, turning to Lucius. "Why doesn't Hogwarts offer classes on magical traditions? Surely that would be a good way to teach the kids who are just coming into the magical world what great history and customs we have?" Harry's bright green eyes locked onto Lucius Malfoy's almost daring him to say something derogatory.

Lucius was surprised to find himself honestly considering the question. "I...I think it's assumed that you'll cover that in your History of Magic courses, Lor...Harry," he said, sounding a bit lame even to himself.

Cedric, Harry and Draco all snorted in unison.

"Really, Father," Draco said. "Grandfather Abraxas had Binns for History of Magic, and I've heard you complain about him. Surely you don't think that he's any better now just because he's dead?"

Lucius had the good grace to look a bit abashed. "Well, probably not. So I take it, Harry, that you think that the mu...muggle-borns would actually want to learn about the traditions."

Harry rolled his eyes before he responded. "Of course they would...in fact, I'd guess that most muggle-borns would eat it up, especially since they're just finding out about magic in the first place." He paused, and grinned. "Have you ever thought about what it might be like for the first witch or wizard in a family? They've grown up hearing bedtime stories about magic, and fairies, and unicorns and such...and then, just as they start to 'grow up' and realize that all of it is made-up, their Hogwarts letters arrive! I can tell you from experience, it's the most wonderful feeling in all of the world, and you can't wait to learn everything you can about the wizarding world." He was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet when he talked, his eyes glowing brightly. "In fact, if the Hogwarts governors had any sense, they'd bring the muggle-born students in a few weeks early, just to teach them about our world."

Cedric put his hands on Harry's shoulders to calm the excited teen. "As you can see, sir, Harry's easily excited," the Hufflepuff said lightly. "Still, he does have a point...some of us make a great deal about 'blood purity' and all that rot, but then snub those who haven't been raised around magic all of their lives just because they don't automatically know all the things that we know." He made sure to look both adult Malfoys in the eye to remind them that his family's blood was as pure and as old--older in England, in point of fact--as theirs. "Maybe if we purebloods put more effort into welcoming new witches and wizards into our world--and that includes teaching them the whys and wherefores of the old ways--our world wouldn't be slowly dying off."

"I hardly think that our way of life is dying," Lucius began, only to be cut off by Cedric's retort.

"Oh, please, Lord Malfoy! Aside from the Weasleys, who are an aberration--don't say it, Draco--how many pureblood families do you know that have more than one child? Four? Five? In all of Great Britain? Do the math, and tell me how many more generations we can last before there aren't any more purebloods, at that rate." He grinned as a thought suddenly occurred to him. "You wouldn't bet on a horse as inbred as most purebloods, would you?"

Lucius looked as if he had bitten into something sour. "It is...a topic of concern, and there have been discussions at the Ministry..." he began.

Now it was Sirius' turn to cut Lucius off. "Lucius, please! The Ministry couldn't organize a round of free drinks in a tavern. Are you going to tell me that the solution to the pureblood die-off is to issue a Ministry edict to have more children? Tell you what...I'll introduce that motion at the next Wizengamot, and list you as a cosponsor. Then, I'll expect Cissy to be knocked up within the week!" He grinned toothily. "There! Problem all solved! Ow!" He rubbed his head where his godson had just smacked him.

"You'll have to forgive my godfather, he's barking mad," Harry said calmly, while Lucius' anger died aborning at the casual way Harry delt with Sirius Black. Merlin knew he needed a good smack, but still....

Harry was speaking, having calmed down some. "I really think that Hogwarts...or the Ministry, or somebody...should do a better job of teaching people all about our world. Doesn't that just make sense? I know we have to maintain secrecy and all that," he said, waving that objection away, "but still, without that new blood there won't be any witches or wizards left before long. Just from that point of view alone, each and every magical person is a valuable resource, and the way that _certain people_," he said, making it perfectly clear who he was talking about, "seem intent on killing them just strikes me as not only wrong, but stupid."

"I...I must confess, I never thought about it in quite that way, Harry," Lucius said, a thoughtful look on his face. Well, something for him to consider carefully in the days to come, apparently. In the meantime....

"Harry, I'll bring up your suggestion at the next Hogwarts governors meeting," Lucius said. "I can't guarantee that it will pass, of course, but I can have it discussed."

"I'll pay for any expenses of adding a course like that to the curriculum," Harry said solmnely, further surprising Lucius.

"That would be very generous of you," Lucius said, not at all surprised when Harry laughed.

"Generous? Hardly? Call it an investment in my own future interests, Lucius," he grinned. "I'm planning to have my own brood some day, and I want them to have plenty of choices for mates when it comes time to start thinking about giving me grandchildren."

"Oi, do I have any say in that?" Cedric asked, nudging Harry.

"Only if you want to tell your mother why we're not going to have children," Harry shot back, then dissolved into giggles at the look of horror that crossed Cedric's face.

Narcissa laughed along with Harry, then turned to her husband. "I think that the boys have a valid point, Lucius...but I'd rather not be reclassified as a brood mare by the Ministry."

"Well, I for one am looking forward to being put out to stud, how about you, Lucius...OW!" Sirius said, once again being smacked by Harry.

"Oi, Malfoy, Ced and I've learned some new variations on the Rainbow Bum charm over the summer...want me to show you on my prat of a godfather?" Harry asked.

Sirius glared at Harry, then turned to the Malfoys. "Cissy, Lucius...isn't there a charm to turn children into something useful...like, say, flobberworms?"

"Why, Sirius, I believe there is," Narcissa smiled.

"Hmm...can't say I know the flobberworm version, but I'm certain there's a book in the Malfoy library with a charm that turns the little buggers into dung beetles," Lucius smiled.

Not to be outdone, Harry turned to Draco and grinned. "So, Draco...after the tragic accident--for which we'll have perfect alibi's, of course--just how much do you think we'll inherit from these two?" he asked, indicating Lucius and Sirius with a jerk of his head.

Draco pretended to think. "Umm...scads and scads of galleons? Oh, and don't forget the properties, and titles...."

Harry sighed theatrically. "It's so sad really, both your father and my godfather, cut down in their prime."

"I agree, such a tragic waste of human life," Draco agreed, his face comically sad.

Sirius glared at both boys. "Silence, future dung beetles! Or, should we just sell them both to St. Mungo's for medical experiments, Lucius?"

"What is the muggle saying? That children should be sealed in barrels and fed through the bunghole until they turn eighteen? Then, at eighteen, you should seal up the bung?" Lucius answered, a smile tugging at his lips. "It shouldn't be too difficult to find a cooper to provide us with suitable barrels on short notice," he said casually.

Draco turned to Harry and smirked savagely. "So, Potter...if we fed the bodies to a dragon, do you think the aurors would ever catch on?"

Narcissa cut off the exchange by stepping forward and offering her hand to Cedric. "Mr. Diggory, I'm Narcissa Black Malfoy, and it seems that none of these louts will ever properly introduce us," she said, her voice cutting off the others. "Since between the two of us, we'll inherit everything from these four idiots--after they all suddenly disappear--I think we should get to know one another now, don't you?"

Cedric laughed and took her hand, raising it to his lips. "I think that's a splendid idea, dear lady. Absolutely splendid!"

At this, Lucius, Sirius, Harry and Draco all looked a bit nervous, then relaxed when Narcissa smiled brightly. "Actually, Mr. Diggory, I believe that we should keep all of them around, at least for the time being. Life would be so dull without them, don't you agree?"

Cedric pretended to think about it, then answered with a sigh. "Yes, I suppose you're right, for now...OW!" he said, rubbing the spot that Harry had hit, then the place where Draco had punched him. "On the other hand," he began....

"On the other hand, we might change our minds," Narcissa said severely. However, the threat in her tone was greatly lessened by the smile she gave her husband and the wink she gave her cousin.

"Well, Lucius, I suppose that we'll just have to shoulder our burdens and carry on for a while longer," Sirius sighed.

Lucius shook his head, the picture of disappointment. "I'm afraid you're right, Black...but just in case I think I'll place an order for several extra large barrels."

"Not too large, I hope."

"Oh, of course not! Just big enough for recalcitrant children, with a bit of room for their last growth spurt."

"Oh, that's fine, then." Sirius laughed, pulling Harry to him in a hug before Harry could resist. Then, while he still held Harry in his arms, he looked at Lucius and said quietly, "this one means more to me than my own life, Malfoy...and you know how Blacks are about family. Think about that, in the days to come."

Lucius nodded, then put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "I feel the same, Black, and I ought to know about your family. After all, I married a Black, and she gave me my son. That, more than anything else, is the reason that I have some terrible decisions to make in the coming months."

Draco and Harry both were frozen as the older men exchanged long looks. Then, just as quietly as before, Sirius said gently. "Family, Lucius...that matters more than anything. The Black family...and that includes my godson...stands ready to assist any of our family at need."

"Does Sirius speak for you, Potter?" Lucius asked carefully.

"Yes, he does...and that goes for any of the family, or all of them," Harry said confidently. Then, looking at Draco, "even if we've had our differences in the past."

"Just as long as you realize that I'm still going to kick your arse at Quiddich, Potter," Draco sniffed, then grinned back at Harry.

Harry just snorted. "Better wake up Malfoy, 'cause you're dreaming."

Laughing, Sirius pushed Harry away. "Get away from me, pup! You've got a train to catch! Lucius, Narcissa, expect an owl from me in the next few days." And with a nod, he led Harry and Cedric away.

Lucius Malfoy just stood there for a long moment, his hand on Draco's shoulder. Then, hearing his wife speak, he pulled himself out of his reverie.

"Well, I thought you handled that well, husband," Narcissa was saying.

Lucius managed a weak grin. "I must say, they managed to catch me off guard. Exuberant lot, aren't they?"

"I think it's the Gryffindor in them, Father," Draco said thoughtfully. "Of course, we Slytherins would never be so open or honest about our feelings."

Lucius gave his son's shoulder a quick squeeze before he let go. "I'm sure they meant every word of it, son," he said. "Just as I did," he finished, then frowned when his son whipped his head around in surprise. "Draco Malfoy," he went on, sternly, "you are my son, and my Heir, and all my dreams and hopes rest in you. If I have ever given you cause to doubt that, then I am truly sorry."

Draco was stunned, speechless, until his mother rescued him. "Lucius, tell him."

"I just did."

Narcissa shook her head. "No, Lucius, say the words, Now, more than ever, he needs to hear them."

Nodding, Lucius Malfoy reached out and, for the first time ever in public, hugged his son to him. "Draco, my son...I love you. Never forget that!"

Draco Malfoy stood there a moment, frozen, then hugged his father as hard as he could. "I love you too, Father."

Gently pushing his son back to arms length, Lucius smiled, his eyes suspiciously bright. "Well, now that we've put on a display for all of these people, I'm going to let you hug your mother."

Draco recoiled in mock horror, but was quickly caught up in his mother's arms. When she released him, he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Son, be careful," Lucius urged, and Draco nodded his understanding.

"I will, Father...and I'll owl if anything unusual happens."

"As will we, Draco...but that doesn't mean you're excused from writing regularly, as usual," his mother smiled at him.

Draco nodded, smiled, then pulled himself up, every inch a Malfoy. "Well, if you two are finished with your Hufflepuff moment, I'll just be going, then."

While Lucius choked back a guffaw, Narcissa laughed gaily and waved her son off. "Go on with you, before I call Sirius back!"

Grinning, Draco spun and strode off.

When he had vanished into the crowd, Narcissa tucked her arm into her husbands. "Well, there he goes."

"Indeed."

"He'll be all right, won't he, Lucius?" Narcissa fretted softly.

"I think he will, wife, I think he will. Especially since I think he'll be friends with Harry Potter, this time around."

And turning, the pair walked back through the barrier and into the muggle world.

***

Harry, Cedric and Sirius took a few steps away, before they gave each other long looks.

"Well, I think that went well," Harry said tentatively.

"Pup, you and Cedric certainly gave them something to think about," Sirius agreed.

"Now, we only have to worry about what they decide to do," Cedric muttered.

"I think that they're open to the idea," Sirius said, taking care to be vague.

"Seems like it," Harry agreed. "Although, I'm not fond that you offered to turn me into a flobberworm."

"Oh, you're just upset that you wouldn't move up to dung beetle," Cedric quipped, safe from reprisals because he was standing on the other side of Sirius from Harry.

"Cedric!" rang out, causing the young Hufflepuff to spin around.

"Mum! Dad!" he called, running the few steps to where his parents had been standing, waiting for him.

After hugging her son tightly, Anna Diggory looked him over head to toe critically. "So, you're all packed up then? Didn't forget anything?"

"Mum," Cedric whinged, then was saved by his father.

"Anna, let the boy go. If he forgot anything, it can be owled to him," Amos Diggory smiled. Then, moving close and lowering his voice, "I saw you lot talking with the Malfoys...and I'm assuming that it wasn't about the weather, now was it?"

Cedric shook his head minutely. "It's just possible that certain parties might not have the degree of support they think they have...at some point in the future."

Amos nodded. "Not for general distribution, is that, son?" he asked, then nodded his understanding when Cedric nodded.

"Not at all, Dad...it'd be too unsettling for too many people, if it were to be bandied about."

"I understand, son, believe you me. Now, hug your mother, and don't forget to write. The train'll be leaving in just a few minutes." Amos beamed at his son.

Cedric shook his father's hand, then had to wait his turn for his mother. Anna was already mauling his boyfriend, and Harry didn't look like he wanted to turn loose anytime soon.

"Oi, Potter, stop molesting my Mum," Cedric laughed, then was caught up in his own hug. "I swear, Mum, you love Harry more than me," he said as he was squeezed firmly.

"Well, of course I do, son," Anna smiled. Then, she laughed. "But don't forget, I've been loving you for a number of years longer than I've been loving him, so it all evens out."

Cedric blushed, then felt his hand being caught. Grinning, he wove his fingers into Harry's, and the two of them assured the Diggorys once again that they were fully packed, and would owl regularly. With a wave, Amos pulled Anna back a bit from the train.

"We'll let you two go on from here, boys," he said. "We're going to wait to go until the train has already left the station, but don't worry about us. I think that I'll take your mother out to lunch, since it's a special day and all."

Smiling, Harry and Cedric said their goodbyes, then began making their way down the platform. Suddenly, Harry noticed a solidly built figure standing in a traveling cloak that was as elegant as his own. A large Family ring, similar to that worn by Harry and Sirius, gleamed on his right hand.

Harry quickly stepped forward, stopping shock still a good dozen paces from the boy, who looked up and froze when he saw Harry. Around them, a space cleared as the two faced off, a hush falling on the nearby crowd as they faced off.

"Potter." The name fell from the young man's lips like ice from a glacier.

"Longbottom." Harry answered in an equally cold voice.

The two stood there, staring at each other, while mothers moved to shield their children from the duel that they were certain was about to happen.

Then, suddenly, the two boys closed the distance between them and embraced, pounding each other on the back and laughing like fools.

"Neville, you look great! I guess that you got my letter?" Harry asked.

"Of course I did, you prat! Do you know how much trouble you caused me? By the way, Gran says that you owe us a visit and she won't take no for an answer, so don't make any plans on the first Hogsmeade weekend. I think she's going to take a room there in Hogsmeade so that she can spend all of one day with us...and that no-good Hufflepuff you're betrothed to has to come, too!"

Harry's laughter rang out across the platform. "Of course, of course...but tell me, did you have any trouble with the Ministry?"

"Nope, none at all," Neville Longbottom, Lord and Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Longbottom pulled himself up to his full height. "That was actually the easiest part to get past Gran...she was planning on having me declared Head of House this summer anyway."

"Brilliant, Neville. Now, about that medical check?" Harry asked carefully.

A shadow passed over Neville's face, and he said. "Later, Harry, not here. Let's share a compartment on the way up...unless you're going to be snogging all the way," he said, smiling at Cedric, who had come up beside them. "'lo, Cedric," he said, shaking the Hufflepuff's hand firmly.

"So...your Gran?" Harry prompted.

"Didn't at all like the idea of going to Paris, but I managed to talk her into it. Turns out that she spent quite a bit of time there as a girl, so I've had the tour of Paris as it was a century ago...oh, and Little Jacque was all that you said he would be," Neville grinned.

"Your father's wand?" Harry asked, in a softer voice.

"Above the mantle, in a place of honor, with mum's right beside it," Neville said, nodding. "And yes, before you ask, the trip was well worth it," he said, a feral grin crossing his face. "I'll tell you more in a bit, but first, I need to see my own Hufflepuff," he said, spotting Hannah Abbott across the platform. "Find me!" he called, moving off.

"So...what is it with you Gryffindors wanting to date Hufflepuffs?" Cedric grinned, ignoring Ron's frantic waving for Harry's attention from inside the train.

"Oh, it's a weakness, I suppose," Harry quipped, lacing his fingers in his boyfriend's hand. Then, turning, they waved to Sirius and Remus. Harry was about to climb onto the train when he stopped suddenly, turned around, and took a step back, pulling Cedric with him.

"What is it, love?" Cedric asked, concerned.

Harry just shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "Nothing, Ced, it's just..." he sighed. "It just hit me that this summer has been the best of my entire life...and when I get on that train, it's officially over. That's all," he finished in a small voice.

Cedric squeezed his lover's hand, then lifted it gently to his lips. Around him, he could hear gasps of disgust as well as a few sighs, but he didn't pay them any mind--none of them were important.

"That's right, love, the summer's over...but we're just starting the next part of our lives," he said quietly.

Harry looked up, his green eyes shining. "I know, it's just...scary," he breathed.

Cedric returned Harry's smile, his own gray eyes shining just as much. "It is," he agreed. "But neither of us has to do it alone. Don't forget that," he said, then he gave a small wink. "Besides, just think of all the fun we'll have, pranking all and sundry!"

Harry grinned. "And flying! We'll be able to fly Seeker on Seeker games!"

"And sneak out after hours to snog in the Astronomy tower!" Cedric answered, getting into the spirit of the thing.

"You realize, Gryffindor's going to clean Hufflepuff's clock in Quiddich again this year, Firebolt or no Firebolt," Harry said, his hand on the railing.

"In your dreams, Potter, in your dreams!" Cedric was laughing out loud now.

"Oh, would that be the dream where you have the Union Jack on your bum?" Harry asked, giving a waving twist of his hand before dashing onto the train.

Cedric's eyes went wide as he felt a familiar tingle in his undershorts, then he was throwing himself onto the train after his soon to be dead meat boyfriend.

"Harry Potter! When I get my hands on you..!"

And so the summer ended...and the new term began a well-deserved spanking!

**The End**

_**(for now)**_

**A/N:** well, it's over...and what a long, strange trip it's been. This would have been posted earlier, except that (a) I decided to totally rewrite the Malfoy bit and (b) I began reading Trophy, by **Digitallace**. So you see, it's really Digitallace's fault...now, go read her fics and complain to HER! (just kidding...but really, her fics are worth checking out, even if she does claim to be the 'Queen of Cliffhangers'). Also, I had a mild angsty attack as I was doing the last editing pass--it's really over. Of course the story still goes on, but still...One Wizarding Summer is over. It's been an interesting eight months and 265K words, and thank all of you who have read and reviewed the piece for keeping me motivated and working.

The Universe willing, there will be a sequel to this fic (working title at present: Harry Potter and the Veil of Destiny, subject to change if something better occurs to me), but it will probably be a few weeks before I start doing more than just a few drips and drabbles on it. Of course, who knows?

On last Shout Out! to RRW, who finally (FINALLY) picked up on a goof I made 'way back in Once Upon A Cedric. You see, RRW pointed out that Cedric will be going back in his 7th year, which is true...but he'll also be going back as Flitwick's apprentice. Now how can this happen? Well, it happened because somebody (that would be, er, me) just kind of, like, forgot that Cedric Diggory was only a 6th year when he entered the TriWizard, and not a 7th year. Oops. But, not to worry, because I've figured out a way to fix it. Also, there's a perfectly good explanation for why Cedric was considered a 'fully qualified wizard' after the TriWiz. Too bad I'm not going to explain those little details in this author's note...I'll let Flitwick (I think) explain it in the sequel.

So, thanks once again to all of you 77K+ people who have 'hit' this fic thus far, and stay tuned! The boys are just getting started....

**In the Sequel:** Harry and Cedric return to Hogwarts! The usual cast of characters will be there, along with horcruxes, house elves, Quiddich, Umbridge, and the British Museum! Oh, and there will probably be a pie fight in the Great Hall before it's all said and done. That, plus a few little surprises for _certain people_....


	58. Chapter 58

**Notice:** the first chapter of the sequel to this fic, **Harry Potter and the Vale of Destiny**, has now been posted on this site. It can be accessed through the profile of the author.

Remember, reviews feed the plot bunnies. Don't make me beg....

Thanks, and be well,

Twistyguru


End file.
